


Like Love

by GinStan



Series: The Like... Series [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 285,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinStan/pseuds/GinStan
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: The Like... Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940092
Comments: 48
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

Like Love pt 1  
By Gin

Miranda’s patience, what little there was left, was on the verge of dissipating. 

“Well?” 

Dr. Dawson took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she studied the numbers on the page in front of her. Looking up she gave Andy a significant look and managed to meet Miranda’s eyes. “Your liver is fine.” 

Blinking at the relieved sound Andrea made, Miranda waited, knowing the doctor had more to say. 

It was Andy’s turn to be impatient. “So what’s causing the bruising, the fever?”

Nodding, the doctor again slowly exhaled, wondering how she was going to handle this. “One is causing the other.” She held up her hand to stop any questions. “That is, the self-medication for one is the cause of the other.” She met Miranda’s eyes. “You took aspirins for your fever yesterday, correct?” She paused as her patient reluctantly nodded. “How many?” Her suspicions were confirmed when Andy and Miranda gave different answers. 

“Two.” Andy stated confidently.

Miranda grudgingly corrected her. “Ten.”

Andy blinked and turned to Miranda. “Ten?!”

Nodding, the older woman recounted. “The two you gave me, three more while you were making my fourth cup of tea, three more after you left to get the girls and two more just before you arrived home.”

Dr. Dawson tried not to smile, but her lips twitched. “How many before that?”

Miranda studiously avoided looking at Andy. “Since Wednesday of last week I’ve taken an average of eight aspirin pills a day.” The small gasp from Andy’s direction made her eye twitch. The doctor continued her questioning.

“And today? How many have you had?”

“Two?” Now Andy wasn’t quite sure of the answer.

Shaking her head, Miranda gave the true total. “Four.”

“Miranda!!” Andy was appalled. Four aspirin in the last four hours?

The older woman just shrugged. “It didn’t seem to be working and I wanted to make sure my fever came down.”

“You are one of the most physically fit people I’ve ever met.” Dr. Dawson met Miranda’s eyes. “But aspirin is a blood thinner, and you said you drank several cups of tea yesterday…” She turned to Andy. “Caffeinated?” 

“Um…” Andy thought back. “Yes.”

Shaking her head the doctor sighed. “Even as fit as you are, large amounts of aspirin, especially with caffeine, can cause easy or unexplained bruising so I don’t think we need to be concerned with that at the moment. Take Tylenol for fevers from now on, and take the correct dosage.” She smiled at the women's obvious relief then Andy spoke.

“What caused the fever?”

“Now we come to the heart of the problem.” The doctor tapped the results of the blood tests. “You have an infection.”

Miranda tilted her head, as if to hear better. “Excuse me?”

“An infection, a significant one.” Dr. Dawson was not smiling now. “If you hadn’t come in today, I would have seen you within a few days in the ER.”

Andy reached out automatically to hold Miranda’s hand, frowning as she realized it was warmer than it should be. “What’s the treatment? Antibiotics?”

“Normally, with these numbers, I’d admit you to the hospital so they could administer IV antibiotics overnight and observe you.” Isabella Dawson was no fool however and saw her patient bristling at that thought. “But, as the fevers suggest, your own immune system is starting to put up a hell of a fight. If you will agree to take one round of IV antibiotics here, in the office, I can send you home with some oral supplements and we can hope that will take care of it.” 

“Acceptable.”

She cautioned the woman. “I’ll need to see you back in four days for another blood test to make sure the numbers are dropping. If not, you’ll need, at least, another round of IV medication or possibly the overnight stay I mentioned.”

“Of course,” Miranda grumbled.

Andy thought she heard the word ‘vampire’ from Miranda’s direction, but couldn’t be sure. “How would she get an infection like that?”

Shaking her head, the doctor closed the file in front of her. “Could be anything, we all come in contact with bacteria almost all day every day, there’s really no telling.”

“Is it contagious?” Miranda suddenly thought of something. “Could I have caught it from…someone, or given it to…” She glanced at Andrea. “What about the girls?”

“Doubtful, not with this type.” Isabella tried to think. “There are hundreds of ways a regular person can pick up bacteria, in the subway, on the bus, just walking down the street,” she thought about Miranda and her life. “It’s harder to think where you might have come in contact with something. I assume you don’t ride the subway very often.” 

“I don’t.” Again Miranda glanced at Andrea.

“I do.” Andy looked stricken. “Could I have…” _Oh God. Did I give this to her?_

“Possible, but again doubtful. This is more of a thing you have to pick up yourself.” Isabella took pity on the girl. “Any public place is rife with bacteria. Stores… parks,” inspiration hit her as to a place Miranda might have come in contact with something ‘public’ and she shrugged as she voiced it, “elevators. Normally people can fight it off, but if you’ve been working long hours, not eating correctly, your immune system gets weakened and isn’t able to combat the steady daily attack of the various bacteria it comes in contact with.”

Andy nodded, only slightly reassured. She made a mental note to buy some hand sanitizer. “So, how long does the IV drip take?”

“I can speed it up somewhat, but I’d like to give it an hour and a half at least…”

“I’ll call Peggy and ask her if she can stay with the girls.” Andy reached into her bag for her phone.

“No.” Miranda’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Don’t bother Peggy, call Emily, tell her to go to the house and stay with the girls until we arrive.” She eyed the doctor carefully. “Don’t speed up the process, do it correctly.”

Isabella smiled, glad her patient was cooperating. “I will.”

###

“Miranda Priestly’s office.”

“Hey Bethany, this is Andy, let me talk to Em would ya?”

“Oh, sure Andy, hold on.” Bethany hit the hold button and looked across the aisle at her co-worker. “She wants to talk to you.”

Rolling her eyes, Emily’s lips pressed into a flat smile for a second. “Oh, goody.” With a deep breath, Emily picked up the phone. “Andrea, I really don’t know why you…”

“Miranda’s sick.” 

Emily’s heart stopped for a beat. “What?”

“Miranda is sick.” Andy looked at Miranda and winked. “We’re here at the doctor’s office now. She needs a treatment right away and it’s going to take a while, so she wanted me to call and ask you to please go to the house and stay with the girls until we can get home.” Pressing her lips together, Andy did her very best not to laugh at the outrage beginning to show in Miranda’s widening eyes. 

“She didn’t really say that, did she?” It wasn’t really a question, Emily knew full well that Miranda would never ‘ask’ and she would never, ever say ‘please’. Nevertheless, the English woman sighed, “Fine. I’ll leave in a few moments.”

“Thanks, Em.” Andy held the phone to Miranda so that the older woman could thank Emily as well.

Miranda shied away from the device for a moment, knowing what Andy wanted. Then with a smirk, the editor leaned forward and spoke clearly and distinctly, “That’s all.”

Laughing, Andy disconnected the call and put the phone back into her bag. “You are such a trouble-maker.”

“I’m surprised you told her of my medical condition.” Miranda wasn’t sure she liked the idea that Andrea was so free with such private information.

Her laughter stopped. “Miranda, that was Emily I was talking to. She’ll never tell anyone anything about you. You know that.” She paused. “Besides, I didn’t really tell her anything.”

“I suppose she wouldn’t.” Trusting people was still so difficult for her. There were only a select few that were actually on the short list in her head of people to trust, sometimes Miranda forgot that Andrea and the girls weren’t the only people listed there. _And Andrea was correct when she said she hadn’t really told Emily anything, only that I was sick, not with what, or what the treatment was._

“Shall we get started?” Dr. Dawson stood, picked up the file and gestured to the door. “My nurse will show you to an exam room and I’ll be in to start the IV in a moment.”

Andy and Miranda stood, Andy linking her arm with her partner. “You don’t by chance have a CD player we could use do you?”

“Actually, yes, I do.” Isabella looked puzzled at the brunette. “Why?”

Andy patted her bag, “Almost immediately after we told her about the impending wedding, Emily gave me a bunch of sample CD’s to review; to see if we want any of the bands to perform at the wedding reception. So far I haven’t even had a chance to listen to them, much less let Miranda hear them. I thought we might be able to do that now, while I have a captive audience, so to speak.” Miranda groaned and Andy laughed.

Isabella nodded as she reached the hallway. “I’ll find one for you.” Gesturing for her nurse, the doctor handed the woman the file. “Exam room four.”

“Sure.” The rotund woman smiled kindly and motioned for them to follow her. “This way.” They walked down the hall and when they reached the door on the end, she opened it for them. “Doc’ll be in soon.”

Andy spoke for both of them. “Thanks.” 

“No problem, hon.” Sliding the file into the holder on the door, the nurse flashed them another kind smile and closed the door.

Miranda looked around the room, her nostrils flaring at the equipment surrounding a surprisingly comfortable looking chair. Bowing to the inevitable, Miranda sat and pulled her phone from her purse. “I’m going to call the girls. They shouldn’t hear about my so-called illness from Emily.”

Andy nodded and began to dig the zippered CD case Emily had given her out of her large bag. “That’s true, they’ll feel better hearing it from you.”

###

Emily ignored the handful of reporters standing on the sidewalk in front of Miranda’s home. She knocked on the door and wasn’t surprised when one of the children answered. “Hello.”

“Hi.” The sullen girl opened the door wider. Without another word, the child turned and walked away, apparently not caring if the redhead entered the house or not.

Mumbling, “Brilliant,” Emily slipped through the door, closing and locking it behind her. The girl’s voice, she assumed it was the same one that answered the door, called down from the staircase. 

“We’re up here.”

Shaking her head, wondering what fresh circle of Hell she was walking into, the long time assistant put her foot on the bottom step. “Oh,” she blinked. When she’d agreed to do this the ramifications hadn’t occurred to her. In all the years she had worked for Miranda, Emily had never, ever, been upstairs. It felt very strange to be walking up to the actual living space her boss utilized. 

She was barely able to take in the elegant surroundings and the unique scent, much like Miranda herself, of the house. There was only one door on the second floor with a light shining from it and she was drawn to it rather like a moth to a flame. She wondered how long it would take for her to burn. Squaring her shoulders and adjusting the strap on the messenger bag at her side, Emily remembered that Miranda had asked her to do this, or so Andy said. So she walked into the room with as much confidence as she could. It faltered immediately as each twin looked up from the books they were reading.

“We don’t want you here,” one of them said.

Emily sat on the end of the overstuffed couch and sniffed. “I don’t particularly want to be here.”

“Then why are you?” The other one questioned.

“Miranda told me to be here.” _Why I have no idea._

“Do you always do what Mom tells you to?”

Emily’s eyes widened, “Of course.”

Both girls snorted at that and shaking their heads resumed their homework assignments.

Without anything else to do, Emily simply sat on the couch, and watched them. It took about ten minutes for one of the girls to throw her pencil down on the paper she’d been working on. 

“This is creepy! Do you have to just sit there and look at us like that? Don’t you have something else to do?”

“As a matter of fact, I have several thousand things to do, none of which I can accomplish at the moment. I need my computer at work for that.” Emily shook her head. “Sorry if that’s an inconvenience to you, I didn’t ask for Miranda to get sick and need a treatment…” The stunned looks on their faces stopped Emily’s rant. _Oh God, don’t tell me they didn’t know. Andrea I’m going to kill you…_ “I mean, you know… I never want her to be sick.” 

Cassidy actually heard true worry in the woman’s voice. “Don’t worry, Mom will be fine.” She grinned at their sudden babysitter. “She called from the doctor’s office and told us all about it.”

Caroline nodded. “We were just a little surprised that you knew. Mom’s pretty private about her health.”

“I only know that she’s sick, no details.” Emily wondered if she could get some from the girls. “Does this have something to do with the drugs that woman gave her a few months ago?” She was still angry at herself for allowing that to happen.

Shaking her head, Caroline refused that thought, that particular nightmare had no business in the light of day. “No, it’s some kind of infection. Mom has to take IV antibiotics for it.”

Emily absorbed the information, filing it away as she did everything she ever discovered about her intriguing boss.

“What does Mom have you doing now?” At Emily’s blank stare, Cassidy prompted. “Several thousand things?”

Blinking, the assistant didn’t know which girl had asked the question but it didn’t matter. “I’m planning the wedding.”

“Really?!” Cassidy moved to sit next to the woman. “What still needs to be done? You can use my laptop if you want…”

“Everything! I still need to get final approval on the invitation design.” Emily was extremely grateful that the actual wording of the invitations had already been decided, but the design still needed to be settled. 

“Do you have them with you?” 

“Yes,” she began cautiously. She thought they might be able to finalize a design tonight at least, if she could monopolize Miranda’s time long enough for the woman to look at the choices. “But I really don’t think…”

“Let us see them.” Cassidy tugged on Emily, wrinkling her forehead as her small hands wrapped around the woman’s arm. “I’ll bet we can guess which one Mom will pick.”

Caroline laughed. “I’ll bet we can guess which one Andy will pick.”

Emily pulled the binder she’d created of all the sample invitations out of her bag. “You can look at them.” She highly doubted the children would be able to predict either woman’s favorites though. Perhaps Miranda would be impressed that the children had been kept occupied. “When Miranda gets home maybe she’ll come to a decision.”

Nodding, the girls both began turning the pages of the binder slowly, carefully evaluating each example. Emily, on the other hand, was carefully evaluating the girls. After nearly an hour of watching them debate about the invitations, Emily realized just how different they were. One of them, as scary as it was to think about, was very much like Miranda in mannerisms and attitude. The other, oddly enough, seemed to favor Andy. She reached out to touch the shoulder of the one more like her former co-worker. “What is your name?”

Looking up from the book, the girl flashed a very Andy-like grin at their babysitter. “Cassidy.”

Nodding absently, Emily blinked and suddenly was able to tell the twin terrors apart. _Well that’s something I guess._ She wondered why she hadn’t seen the difference in them before. Then she answered her own question. _You weren’t ever looking, were you?_ Caroline’s voice drew her out of her thoughts. 

“This is the one Mom will pick.” She pointed to a cream colored invitation with scripted gold lettering. It was very elegant and Emily privately agreed that it might just attract Miranda’s attention. The girl flipped a few pages farther. “This is the one Andy will want.” Her sister interrupted her.

“No,” flipping through several more pages, Cassidy found the example she wanted. “This, is the one Andy will want.” She went back to the one Caroline had picked for Andy. “This is the one they’ll settle on.”

“Settle?” Emily bristled at the thought. “Now you see here, Miranda won’t ‘settle’ on anything, she’ll get the invitations she wants!”

This was the second time Emily had made a statement indicating she thought it was going to be Miranda’s decision. “Better not.” Caroline warned. “Don’t think Mom has the final say… at Runway yeah, but here they decide things together.” She tapped the agreed upon sample. “This invitation is like the other two got together and had a baby, this is the one they’ll use.”

Emily looked dubiously at the off-white card Caroline was touching and could see elements of both chosen invitations in it. “We’ll just wait and see what Miranda…and Andy, have to say.”

Shrugging, the girls moved away from the binder and resumed their schoolwork. Cassidy looked up at their mom’s assistant. “You’re going to stay for dinner aren’t you?”

“Um…” Dinner? Emily’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “I hadn’t thought about it, Andy didn’t say anything about dinner on the phone.”

“Oh,” Cassidy thought about it for a minute. “Stay for dinner.” She smiled. “You can be my guest.”

Blinking at that, Emily wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t want to refuse the girl though there was no telling what Miranda’s reaction to that would be. “Um… Okay.”

“Great! We’re having pot roast.” Cassidy turned back to the page under her pencil. “It’s Andy’s favorite.”

Caroline agreed. “It’s really good when you use the dinner roll to soak up the gravy.”

Emily managed to keep her sarcastic reply internal. _Oh Goody, carbs._ She could feel herself gaining weight just thinking about it.

###

Miranda and Andy arrived home to find the girls going through the caterer’s menu selections. “What’s all this?”

“Mom! Andy…” The girls immediately ran to hug their parents. “Are you okay, Mom?”

“I’m fine.” Miranda smiled down at the girls. “The doctor gave me medication to take, but I’m sure the infection will be eliminated quickly.”

“What’s up, Sweetie?” Andy eyed the things scattered on the coffee table.

“We’re helping Emily plan the wedding.” Cassidy smiled. “We’ve already picked out the invitations and now we’re choosing the menu.”

“Indeed.” Miranda cast a significant look at Emily. “Using my children to do your work for you?”

“Of course not…” Emily wrung her hands together. “It’s just they asked to see… and I had them, so naturally I’d…” The assistant found her nervous hands covered with smaller softer ones.

“It’s okay, Emily.” Cassidy rolled her eyes at the assistant-turned-babysitter and gave a little glare in her mom’s direction. “She’s just teasing you.”

Startled, Emily looked up at Miranda and blinked. There was a hint of a smile on the woman’s face. _Oh my God, she’s teasing me? Joking?!_ It was so weird, but that little tiny bit of a smile on Miranda’s face and the slight twinkle in her eyes calmed Emily almost instantly. _Wow._ She patted the small hands on hers. “Thanks, Cassidy.”

“No problem.” The girl smiled and she informed the adults. “Emily is staying for dinner, she’s going to be my guest.”

Miranda’s blue eyes widened as did Andy’s brown ones. Miranda was the first to speak. “Very well. Shall we?”

Nodding, the girls scrambled to their feet as Miranda linked her arm with Andy. Both women suppressed their grins as Cassidy linked her arm with Emily. They stopped at Andy’s insistence to wash their hands, like they wouldn't have anyway, then made their way down to the kitchen. Cassidy seated Emily at the table then helped her sister set the table for five. 

Andy couldn’t help notice the dazed look on Emily’s face. It had to be strange for the woman, being at Miranda’s house, Miranda joking with her, eating at Miranda’s table. Emily had put Miranda on a pedestal for so long, Andy thought it would probably be difficult for her to interact with the iconic woman on such a personal level. Cassidy’s current actions would be a little disconcerting too. Andy leaned close and whispered to her former co-worker. “You’re doing great, just go with it…” Walking to the stove, Andy began to fill a plate.

What? Go with what? Just then Cassidy set a plate, heaped with food, in front of her. _Oh my god._

“Yeah, um… Sweetie.” Andy moved back to the table. “I think you got my portions and Em’s mixed up.” She took the over-laden plate away from Emily and replaced it with the plate she’d just prepared. It had a small amount of beef with a few onion slivers on it, one small potato, two bites of carrot, and a small section of celery. No dinner roll.

“Thank you Andrea,” Letting out a breath of relief, Emily nodded at the plate. “Even this is more than I normally eat,” she looked at the other plate. “I’d never be able to eat all that!”

“But you're so…”

“Cassidy.” Miranda interrupted her child’s statement, knowing the next word would be, ‘thin’. She was a little disconcerted at this turn of events, she’d never expected Emily’s short stint as babysitter would be long enough for Cassidy to develop an apparent crush on the woman. She’d only wanted the assistant to be here when they got home to go over some of the wedding decisions with her tonight. “Everyone has different nutritional needs.”

Nodding, Andy put the full plate in front of her usual chair then moved back to the stove. “Speaking of which,” Andy grinned and put several vegetables on the plate in her hand, added a small portion of meat and half a dinner roll before placing it in front of Miranda. She had given Miranda slightly larger portions than Emily, but not much more. “Doc said you need to start eating better.” 

With barely a glance at Emily, Miranda picked up her fork, stabbed a carrot and smiled at her future wife, “Yes, Dear.”

Rolling her eyes, Andy chuckled and took her seat. Leaning over she kissed the older woman’s cheek. She grinned and with a sing-song voice and a twinkle in her eye, Andy informed her fiancee adoringly, “I love you, Miranda.”

A tiny smile curled the corners of her lips and Miranda nodded and returned the chuckle. “And I you.” She turned to their guest. “Emily, I expect to go over the wedding plans with you after our meal.”

Dipping her head once, Emily was grateful for the change of topic. “Yes, Miranda.” She poked the food on her plate and tentatively licked the gravy that stuck on her fork. She wondered how much she’d have to eat before she could declare herself, done.

###


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner they’d all gone back up to the TV room, where Emily had left her bag and all the wedding samples. Miranda, Caroline and Emily were looking through the invitation examples that had all been laid out on the low table in front of the couch. Andy was sitting cross-legged on the floor, across the room from the others, helping Cassidy finish up her homework. 

Andy watched her soon-to-be daughter for a while before she leaned over and whispered. “Do you like her, Cass?” The girl’s eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks.

“Uh…”

Grinning, Andy winked at the girl and continued their whispered conversation. “She is quite pretty.”

“Buh…” Cassidy shook her head. “No, I… just…” She wrapped her hands around Andy’s bicep and squeezed slightly, feeling the solid muscles there. “Have you ever done this, to her?” When Andy shook her head no, Cassidy sighed. “Her arm isn’t any bigger around than mine or Caroline’s, I don’t **like** her, but I like her and don’t want to see her be too thin, you know?”

“Ah.” Nodding, Andy understood. “Your Mom and I are worried about her too.” Then something about the way Cassidy had voiced her denial niggled at Andy’s brain. “You don’t **like** Emily, but there is someone, isn’t there…someone you do, **like**?” Understanding eyes twinkled as Cassidy’s head nodded slowly. “Someone at school?” Another nod and Andy continued the quiet interrogation. “Someone in your study group?” She grinned at the confirmation of that guess.

“Please don’t tell Mom or Caroline!” Cassidy’s intense plea caught Andy’s heartstrings and played a mellow tune.

“Of course not.” Andy rubbed the girl’s back to soothe her. “You’re a little young, I think you have a few more years before anything too serious happens anyway.”

“I think about her all the time, Ma.” Now Cassidy’s hand flew to her mouth and her eyes were wider than she thought possible. She swallowed hard as her hands opened to whisper. “Did I just say that out loud?”

 _Her? Cass thinks about her all the time…_ Andy took a deep breath. She hadn’t really been serious when she teased the girl about ‘liking’ Emily. Cassidy wasn’t even twelve yet. _Wow._ “Okay, Sweetie, listen to me.” Andy waited for the girl to focus on her. “Feeling what you’re feeling is perfectly fine. We all get crushes on people, it’s natural. No one can tell you what to feel or who to feel it about, do you understand?” She smiled when Cassidy nodded. “If you ever need to talk, about anything, I’m here, and so is your Mom.”

“Thanks, Ma.” 

Andy grinned, deciding that the moment had grown far too serious. Cassidy grinned then suddenly found herself on the receiving end of some major tickling and returned it as best she could. Both she and the older woman were rolling on the floor squealing when a clearing throat cut through their play.

“If you two are finished with your shenanigans, Andrea, we need your input on this.” Miranda kept her tone as disapproving as she could, but the twinkle in her eye betrayed her. She was totally charmed with the sight of Andrea and Cassidy playing.

“Sure,” Andy picked herself up off the floor and brushed off imaginary dirt. “but only if you say the word ‘shenanigans’ again.”

“Blackmail?” Miranda’s lips twitched.

Andy was aware of the girls' amused looks and Emily’s amazement. Shrugging, the brunette crossed her arms and stood her ground; the corners of her brown eyes crinkling as she smiled. “Or you could just beg me.”

With barely a glance at Emily, Miranda chuckled and spoke in a bored monotone as she examined her fingernails closely. “Oh please Andrea, please, please, please grace us with your wisdom on this, most important, matter.”

Dropping her arms to her sides, Andy grinned and shook her head as she crossed the room. “You’re such a goof.” Lowering herself to the floor, Andy looked at the paper strewn table. “What am I looking at?”

“What you see before you,” Miranda informed her fiancée, “are the invitations I deem acceptable. It is now up to you to choose from them which one you want. Emily will then have them printed with the relevant information.”

Cassidy wandered over and spotted the invitation she and Caroline had picked out as the one that would ultimately be the one used. She watched Andy look over the samples for ten minutes until the woman chose the very one they’d predicted.

Emily wondered why she was surprised when the girls grinned at each other. They had always been creepy children with their own little telepathic language. At least, that is what she used to think. Tonight they had actually seemed more like little people than she’d ever given them credit for. When they were looking over the samples of things for the wedding both girls seemed to know Andy’s tastes as well as their mother’s. Emily admitted although that was probably normal, it was weird to her, because she wouldn’t have had a clue at their age what her own mother’s tastes were. In fact, when Emily thought about it, she knew Miranda much better after a few years working with her, than she knew the mother she’d had her whole life.

###

When Miranda declared that it was getting late, Emily nodded and packed up all the samples, infinitely glad that some decisions had been made. Invitations were an important first step. She did need further information though. “I’ll need to know either the guest list or at least the guest number for the printer.”

“There will need to be two separate lists.” Miranda absently brushed her thumb across the bare skin on her left hand ring finger and reminded her assistant. “One for the wedding itself, and another for the reception.”

“We want to keep the ceremony small.” Andy glanced at Miranda, she noticed the motion on Miranda’s left hand and thought. _Soon._ She was also relieved to see the older woman nodding. “I was thinking maybe fifty?”

Miranda stopped nodding and managed to keep her expression blank. “I had a number closer to a hundred in mind.”

“That’s not ‘small’.” Andy shook her head trying to wrap her mind around declaring her love for Miranda with a hundred people in the same room. Actually that wouldn’t be a problem for her, but having Miranda declare her love in front of all those people… it was nearly unthinkable. “I thought we were going to keep it to family and friends.”

“Of course, but if your birthday party is any indication, your family alone will require a hundred invitations.” Now the older woman couldn’t keep the amusement out of her eyes or the slight twitch from crossing her lips. 

“Oh, my, god… you’re teasing me now?” Andy laughed as Miranda chuckled. “You’re in a good mood tonight.”

“Mmm…” Blue eyes twinkled at the love of her life and Miranda smiled. “Must be the fever…” 

Andy rose gracefully from her cross-legged position on the floor and with a hand against Miranda’s forehead, tested the ‘fever’ theory. “Nope, not feverish.” She gently traced her fingertips from the woman’s forehead to her chin. “Time for your meds and bed though, Doc said you need your rest.”

There was a glint in those pale blue eyes that clearly asked Andrea if she actually believed when they went to bed there would be any rest, for a while. The brunette’s answering smile was a resounding no. For Emily, who was just beginning to wrap her mind around the fact that Miranda and Andy were going to be married, the thought of them ‘together’ was far too much.

“I’ll bring The Book later...”

“No,” the editor spoke quietly, “No Book tonight and I won’t be in until ten, adjust my schedule accordingly.”

“Of course.” Emily bowed slightly as she nodded. “Good night, Miranda.” She turned to her former co-worker. “Andy,” then she faced the girls giving each a nod as she said their name. “Caroline, Cassidy.”

Andy grinned at Emily's sudden ability to tell the twins apart. She and the girls returned the wish in unison. “Good night, Emily.”

Miranda, however, raised an eyebrow at the redhead still standing in the doorway. “That’s all.”

Even though it was said without its normal hard edge, Emily instinctively moved at the familiar command and they soon heard the front door closing behind the woman.

###

Miranda watched Andrea, much like a hawk watches a rabbit crossing a wide open field. There had been a subtle interaction between the young woman and Cassidy when they had bid the girl goodnight, something that hadn’t been there with Caroline. Since it was obvious that observation alone wasn’t going to shed any light on the situation, Miranda decided it was time to swoop in for the kill. “What are you and Cassidy hiding?” Sharp eyes didn’t miss Andrea’s quick intake of breath. There is something. Andrea’s next words were very disturbing indeed.

“I promised her I wouldn’t tell.” Andy sighed as Miranda’s lips pressed together in disapproval.

“Keeping secrets from me.” The cool words matched Miranda’s expression. “This does not bode well for our future…”

“Miranda,” Andy tried to explain, “I’m not keeping secrets from you,” _Not many at least,_ “I’m keeping a trust Cassidy gave me.” She practically begged the woman. “It’s not anything bad, it’s just a little embarrassing for her. She doesn’t want Caroline to know either.”

“This has to do with the crush she’s developed… for Emily.”

“Sort of.” Andy temporized. 

“I assume you told her that Emily is far too old for her…”

Andy laughed, loudly. “Says the pot to the kettle!” She blinked at Miranda’s confused expression. “Miranda, Emily is only two years older than I am.” She waited for the editor to do the math in her head then confirmed the result. “Yep, there are only eighteen years difference between Em and Cassidy.” She held up her hand to stop the comment. “But they are important years,” She smiled and shifted pressing Miranda gently back onto the bed. “Cass is only eleven, nearly twelve, she’s got a lot of time for a lot of crushes before the real thing comes along.”

“The real thing…” Miranda looked up into the eyes of her love and was lost. “I… I hope she does find ‘the real thing’, like we have.”

“I hope so too.” Andy smiled, lowering herself to capture the no-longer-disapproving lips with her own for a long lovely moment. “Oh, God, I hope so too.” She carefully fit herself against the older woman. “Everyone should have this.”

“Mmm…” Miranda turned. “Perhaps.” She nearly growled, “But they can find their own Andrea.” Shifting, Miranda found the soft skin at her fiancée’s long neck and traced gentle kisses down from there. “This one is mine.”

“Mmmm…” Andy closed her eyes at the sensation of Miranda’s mouth claiming her. “You bet I am.”

###

Caroline and Cassidy hugged the women bye and ran to the car waiting to take them to school. Both girls were glad that the reporters had thinned out so much and they didn’t need a police escort anymore, although they did miss Detective Jo. There was only today and tomorrow left in the school year though, so Jo wouldn’t have been around too much longer anyway.

“What are we going to do for the girls’ birthday?” Andy was a little worried about it. The day was fast approaching, faster than the wedding actually.

“They will have a party, naturally.” Miranda was confused at the question.

“Really?” This was the first Andy had heard of any such plan. “Where?” 

“Wherever they want.” That should have been obvious to anyone, especially Andrea.

“Well… shouldn’t we ask them what they want, so that we can make it happen on their birthday?” 

“How do you know I haven’t already asked them?” Miranda sounded slightly upset. “Perhaps the girls and I keep secrets from you as well?”

“This again?” Andy slid closer, wrapping her arms around Miranda’s waist, lightly. “I thought we settled that last night.” 

“Perhaps I simply need some reassurance.” Miranda smirked, her eyes reflecting the amusement in her tone.

Laughing, Andy rubbed their noses together. “When I was working for you, I’d never have imagined how playful you are.”

Miranda shook her head. “I wasn’t. Not then.” She would never tire of looking into Andrea’s eyes and Miranda reached up to gently caress the young woman’s cheek. “You... bring that out in me.”

Andy melted and leaned slightly into the touch. “Miranda…” 

“We don’t have time for this,” The editor sighed, “I know.” Pulling away, the older woman picked up her coffee mug and carried it to the sink. “I’ll need to be going soon.”

“You told Emily you wouldn’t be in until ten this morning.”

“What? Ten?” Miranda shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous, why would I say something like that?”

“Miranda?” Andy looked into the woman’s eyes with concern. “You told her ten.”

Realizing Andrea was very worried, Miranda leaned forward and kissing the worried lips reassured her quickly. “So I did.” She smiled as the tension left Andrea’s shoulders. “I have some business to attend to before I go into the office.”

“I see.” Andy shook her head. “It’s still hard for me to tell when you are joking and when you aren’t.”

“I shouldn’t have teased you about this, I know you are concerned regarding my health.” Miranda grinned. “But, honestly, I hope you are never fully able to read me.” She admitted. “I like being able to… play, with you.”

Andy’s eyebrows shot up and she smiled. “Oh you do… do you?” She moved closer, again lightly wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist.

“Yes.” Miranda melted into the embrace. “You are one of the few people I can actually ‘joke’ with…”

“Anytime…” Andy assured her fiancée, “Joke, tease, torment…” Finding the woman’s ear, she whispered. “I’m a big girl, I can take it.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda sighed at the familiar stirrings Andrea’s voice caused within her and spoke almost to herself. “What you do to me…” With a growl, she tried to pull away. “I have to go.”

“Why?” Andy continued her assault, slowly moving her lips from the perfect ear down the length of the woman’s neck. She murmured against the softness. “Stay…”

“You don’t fight fair.” Miranda chuckled and closed her eyes savoring the full lips caressing her skin. 

“All’s fair in love and war.” Andy quoted never stopping her gentle exploration of Miranda’s neck and shoulders.

“Which is this?” Miranda asked absently.

Andy chuckled. “Good question.” Buttons on Miranda’s blouse fell prey to Andrea’s long nimble fingers. “Let’s see if we can figure it out.” Exploring the expanse of skin she found there, Andy suddenly pulled away. “Oh,” she widened her eyes, innocently, “but what about the business you need to take care of this morning…”

A tiny grumble issued from the editor’s throat and Miranda pulled Andrea back against her, threading her elegant fingers through the dark wavy hair. “What business? Really Andrea…” Forcibly tilting the young woman’s head back to gain access to the long neck, Miranda began her own assault, lips moving against soft skin, murmuring. “…the only business I have this morning is with you, upstairs.”

“Yay.” Andy's dark eyes fastened on the mercurial woman. “Shall we?”

Miranda gestured to the stairs. “After you.” She watched Andy walk several steps up before she slid her phone out of her pocket, quickly texting a one word message and sending it off. Reschedule. It was only slightly annoying for the person, Miranda knew, she did need to get the matter taken care of but at the moment that could wait and this, smiling as she chased up the stairs after her lover, this couldn’t.

###

At ten a.m. exactly the elevator door slid open and Miranda Priestly paced into her domain. Emily was there, waiting, as always. 

“Good Morning, Miranda.”

“Emily,” The Editor walked briskly down the corridor. “Did you get the invitations to the printer?”

“Yes, Miranda.” Emily cleared her throat, “they are typesetting them now, but they still need to know the numbers to print.”

“Seventy-five for the wedding ceremony itself.” Miranda’s heels clicked steadily on the marble tile. “And two hundred and fifty for the reception.” She’d taken several more steps when she realized Emily was no longer following her. Turning to the stunned, still woman, Miranda tilted her head. “Problem?”

“Uh… no, it’s just, um… with 'plus one' guests that would make five hundred, that’s,” Emily searched for a way to hide her amazement and shock, “that’s more than the hotel’s ballroom capacity.”

“Actually, it isn’t. I spoke with them and if they open the French doors out to the garden they can accommodate twice that many, but two hundred and fifty will do.” Miranda waited for Emily to catch up to her and began to move again. “Besides which, many of them will simply be sent out of courtesy, obviously not everyone will attend.” She’d never been to a function yet where the turnout had been a hundred percent. 

Emily snorted to herself. _Care to make a wager on that?_

###

Andy concentrated on the article she was writing. The study was quiet except for the sound of the grandfather clock ticking. The ticking didn’t distract her, even the three long chimes signaling the hour didn’t cause the writer’s focus to waver, but when Patricia’s heavy head rose and turned in the general direction of the front door, growling, Andy took notice. Automatically dropping her hand to the scruff of the animal’s neck, Andy comforted the canine. “Shhh… it’s just the mail.” She ruffled the dog’s stiffened hair and laughed. “You’re so vicious.” The St. Bernard was huge, very intimidating, but also about the kindest and gentlest dog she’d ever seen. Her bark was definitely worse than her bite.

Abandoning her work, Andy went to retrieve the bundle of mail that had passed through the slot in the door. “Let's see what horrors have been delivered today, shall we?” Although, several weeks had passed since they had been 'out' as a couple, she still hadn't quite grown accustomed to seeing her grainy image splashed across the 'entertainment' section of the papers. She sorted through it absently as she walked back to the study laying the majority of the envelopes and magazines on her partner’s desk. Holding the final few letters addressed to her, she returned to her seat on the couch. She smiled at the return address on the top envelope and dropped the others to quickly open it.

Hello Darlin,

I’m sorry I haven’t had the time to write until now. Things here have been very, busy.

I was glad you called the other night to let me know you were okay after the hostage situation. I’m sorry if I sounded gruff, Mary is having a very rough time right now and she was crying when you called, that is what took me so long to get to the phone and why I wanted to end the conversation so quickly. 

Your mother came back from her visit with you almost a new person. I’m glad she got the chance to see you where you are the happiest. She’s very enthusiastic about helping you plan the wedding, even though I told her that you most likely have a professional planner dealing with the details. She’s talking about another visit soon, and I will probably come along for that one, if you don’t mind, but I was wondering if perhaps Mary could come along too? I truly want to be there for you, but I don’t really want to leave Mary alone either. I think a change of scenery might do her good as well.

All my Love  
Gram

Andy smiled at the letter, what Gram had said, and what she hadn’t. _Don’t want to leave her alone indeed._ Andy chuckled. _Gram, Gram, Gram… you are just full of surprises aren’t you?_ She tried to control her imagination and spoke to herself sternly in what sounded vaguely like Miranda's voice. “You are jumping to conclusions far too quickly, Andrea!” She still grinned at the idea and the word ‘trouble’ floated through her mind. She told herself once again that she would ask Gram about the situation as soon as she could.

The next letter was from the former head cheerleader of her high school, it was a form letter telling everyone about the upcoming class reunion. “Blech…” Andy shuffled that one off to the side. “Shredder for you…” Her hand stilled, then began to shake, as she reached for the next envelope in the pile and now paid attention to the return address. “Dammit!” She really wanted tear up the envelope, put it in the shredder and be done with it, but Andy knew that would only encourage the psycho. 

Andy rarely swore, a ‘dammit’ or ‘Hell’ or ‘bullshit’ or version thereof every now and then, and a ‘fuck’ from time to time…when the situation warranted it, but in normal conversation she didn’t usually curse. This, however, had caused all sorts of rarely used words to parade through her head, every one of them directed at the bitch who had nearly killed Miranda. Grinding her teeth together, Andy found a black Sharpie in Miranda’s desk and wrote clearly on the outside of the envelope Return to Sender. 

There was a Post Office drop box on her regular morning running route that would start the thing on its trip back to the corrections facility from whence it came. She looked back at her laptop and closed it. There’s no way I’m going to be able to concentrate now. Sliding the envelope into her back pocket, she called for the big dog to follow her and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a quick drink and smiled as Peggy entered the room. Andy put her glass into the dishwasher and took the animal’s lead out of the drawer they kept it in as she spoke to the housekeeper. “I’m going to take Patricia for a walk.”

“The girls will be home soon.” Peggy knew the children were becoming used to the brunette being home when they were. Soon though, different arrangements would be made as she knew Andy would be returning to work before long and school was nearly out for the year. At the moment though, the girls were old enough that they weren’t any problem to watch in addition to her other duties.

“We’ll be home before you need to leave.” Andy assured the woman. She clipped the leash to Patricia’s collar. “I really just need to walk for a while, clear my head, stretch my legs.” Mail a letter. She did hate not being here when the girls got home though. “I’ll have my cell phone. Call me if they need anything, even just to say hi.”

“Sure.” Peggy grinned as the young woman and obedient dog walked out the door. The relationship that had formed so quickly between Andy and the children was rather amazing to see. The housekeeper was happy that things seemed to be working out so well. _It’s about time._ She thought. _Those children deserve a happy family, and so does their mother._

###

Andy sat quietly on the park bench, her denim covered legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles. The few reporters that had followed her seemed to have taken the hint that she didn’t want to talk and had drifted out of the park after the first fifteen minutes. She was happy to just sit in the park on a nice warm day. Andy watched Patricia bounding around the grassy area and smiled at the carefree life dogs seemed to live, at least, dogs with owners who brought them to the park. Her thoughts of living the life of a dog were interrupted by a young voice, cracking next to her. 

“Hello again.”

Andy returned the greeting. “Hello.” It was the same boy she’d seen here a few weeks ago, before their vacation. He was just as thin and awkward as before and she looked around for the rest of the group that had been with him then. They’d dared him to try and get her phone number, which she hadn’t given. What she had done was give him a hug which had put him in good stead with the other boys. “Do your friends still give you a hard time?”

“Nah, I don’t hang around them much anymore.” 

“Well, I can’t say as I blame you, they didn’t seem to be treating you very nice last time…” Andy grinned at his blush. “Did you have a nice birthday? Get anything good?”

“Oh, yeah… the usual you know, money from my grandma, some clothes, a video game. You?”

Nodding Andy thought that sounded like a typical birthday for a teen. She knew some of her gifts had been chronicled in the papers, one in particular. Her left thumb absently touched the ring on her finger. “Oh you know, the usual… clothes, some jewelry…” But that turned her thoughts to the girls. _What am I going to get them for their birthday?_

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees but turned his head to see her. “You… um… don’t have a big muscled up boyfriend.”

Licking her lips, Andy smiled and shook her head. “No.” With an admonishing tilt of her head, she reminded the boy. “I never said I did.”

“Well that’s true.” He recalled his guess at the situation. “You just agreed with me, right?”

Nodding, she answered with the same phrase she’d used then. “Something like that,” Andy turned her attention back to Patricia for a second. “I think, you have an advantage on me now.” With a tiny smile at his confused look, Andy chuckled. “If you read the papers, you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“Your name is Andy Sachs, you’re twenty-eight years old currently engaged to be married to fashion and publishing mogul Miranda Priestly. You work at The Mirror as a staff writer. You grew up in Cincinnati with one brother, your parents are still together and still live in Cincinnati, you went to school at Central and made honor roll all four years then graduated with honors from Northwestern University after turning down an offer to attend Stanford Law….” He trailed off at the shock on her face. “Yeah, I know your name.” When he’d recognized the woman’s picture in the paper, he’d gleaned through every article in print and online that he could find about her. Some information had taken a little hacking to access, the honor roll information mostly, but he’d always liked doing that kind of stuff. The harder it was to get the information the more fun it was to try, even if it was useless and you didn’t need it for anything. It wasn’t the sort of thing you could usually brag about but he knew he was good at it. If it was online, he could find it.

Andy didn’t think the papers had gone into that much detail about her life. In fact, she knew they hadn’t. At that thought an instant stab of fear shot through her and aiming a loud shrill whistle at the playing dogs, Andy yelled. “Patricia!” Thankful that the dog immediately returned to her. She only barely stopped the large animal from jumping up to put her paws on her shoulders, something Patricia only did when she was very excited and unable to work off the excess energy. Andy quickly attached the leash to the dog’s collar. “C’mon, girl.” She could feel herself trembling as she glanced at the confused looking boy then literally ran from the park, Patricia only just keeping pace with the suddenly terrified woman.

 _Oh man, that was stupid._ He smacked himself on the forehead. _Now she thinks you’re some kind of stalker._ Just thinking that word made him realize what he’d done. _Awww, crap, she just testified in that big trial, against the woman who actually was stalking her. Crap crap crap!_ Looking toward the park exit where Andy had disappeared he wondered what he should do. He almost went after her, he did know where she lived, to try and explain then common sense kicked in. _Yeah, genius, chase after the woman who thinks you’re stalking her…what a good idea, not!_ Sighing to himself, he jammed his hands into his pockets and slowly walked toward home. Maybe he’d run into her again and be able to apologize for being so stupid.

###


	3. Chapter 3

Andy ran as fast as she could and was nearly half way back to the house before she began to calm down. A quick glance behind her reassured her that no one was following her and she began to slow down the pace. Relaxing her grip on Patricia’s leash, Andy took a deep breath and calmed herself even more. _Easy,_ she told herself, _you’re fine, it’s not a big deal, he just knew a bunch of stuff… it’s all online somewhere._ She slowed to a walk and continued to calm herself. _He’s just a kid. No one’s following you, no one’s watching you, it’s okay, you’re fine._ Taking regular deep breaths, Andy’s thoughts turned toward the girls. _Calm down now, you can’t let the girls see you upset, it will only upset them too. This is nothing, no need to worry yourself or the girls. It will just give you wrinkles._ She grinned a little bit because that last bit of reassurance she’d given herself had sounded distinctly like Miranda in her head. 

By the time she’d gotten back to the townhouse, Andy was almost completely back to normal and she smiled as the girls basically tackled her when she walked through the door. 

“Andy!”

“Hey guys…” She managed to stay on her feet. “What’s up?” Both girls began to talk at the same time and Andy tried, but couldn’t sort much out of the jumbled words. “Okay, I got, ‘study group’, ‘meeting’, and ‘place’.” She grinned at both sets of eyes rolling. “One at a time, please?” She pointed at Caroline. “Tell me again.”

Caroline took a breath and nodded. “Study group is tomorrow, but since tomorrow is the last day of school we don’t have a place to meet. We have a faculty sponsor,” she added. “But, Ms. Bax said she wasn’t sure if it was... um... appropriate for us to meet at her house, especially since she hadn’t met all the parents yet. Can we meet here?”

“The group decided today at lunch that we could take turns meeting at each other’s houses once or twice a week, during summer break, but since there are two of us.” Cassidy pointed from herself to Caroline. “We sort of volunteered to be first. Ms. Bax said that once we’d visited all the student’s houses and she’d met the parents, if it was okay with them then she would let us meet at her house when it was her turn.”

Andy nodded. “Of course,” With the barest of glances at Cassidy, Andy smiled, “I’d love to meet your friends.” 

“Yes!” Caroline wrapped her arms around Andy’s middle and squeezed. “I’ll go call them!” She ran upstairs, leaving a subdued Cassidy and Andy alone.

Bending down to unlatch Patricia’s leash, Andy gestured for Cassidy to follow her into the kitchen. “Wanna go grab a snack?” 

Cassidy nodded and joined the woman in the brightly lit room. She watched Andy put the leash away, wash her hands and open the fridge. 

“What sounds good?”

“Peggy made a veggie tray.” Cassidy pointed to the second shelf. “We asked for carrots earlier.”

Nodding, Andy pulled the small platter out and set it on the island counter. “Where is Peggy?”

“Upstairs.” Cassidy said absently and reached out to take the cover off the snacks.

Concentrating, Andy could just hear the sound of the vacuum. “Ah.” Picking up a small floret of broccoli, Andy dipped it in the ranch sauce and watched Cassidy carefully. “So, will she be here?” The brunette quickly popped the vegetable in her mouth to chew so she wouldn’t grin or laugh at the blush spreading across the girl’s face.

“Yes,” Cassidy sighed. “I want you to meet her, but I don’t want you to freak out…” 

Andy’s eyes narrowed. “Um… freak out?”

“You know… like, stare at her, or make her feel weird…she.. um… she doesn’t know I like her.” She wished she’d never told Andy, but Andy was the only one who could possibly understand.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Andy shook her head. “Why would you think I’d do that?”

Cassidy remained silent for a long moment. “You’ll meet her tomorrow.” Then you’ll see.

“Okay then.” Andy picked up a carrot stick and changed the subject. “So… Birthday’s coming up.” She knew better than to ask the child directly what she wanted, but… “What do you think Caroline will want to do for that?” She tilted her head and smiled as the girl latched on to the subject change. She listened to Cassidy’s ideas on what her sister would want, for presents and for the party. Andy was sure that Caroline would be just as enthusiastic telling her what Cassidy would like to do for the big day as well. 

###

Caroline had finished her calls and joined them in the kitchen. They were all munching on the veggie tray and chatting about the upcoming birthday. Surprisingly, Caroline had been in near agreement with Cassidy. Andy wished the wedding things could be that easy to decide. Her phone vibrating made her jump and they all laughed as she dug the thing out of her pocket. A quick glance at the screen made her smile and she answered cheerily, winking at the girls, “Hello, Beautiful.”

Miranda’s breath caught in her throat. “Andrea,” she let out an exasperated sigh. “You are so…incorrigible.”

Andy laughed and chided. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Wrong.” Miranda’s smirk came through the phone connection loud and clear. “I’d take you any way I could get you.” It was Andy’s turn to be silent for a moment and Miranda chuckled then sighed. “I’m calling because I’m going to be late tonight. Some things have come up that I need to deal with, here.”

“Ah,” Andy’s smile faded and she gave Peggy a ‘hello I’m back from my walk’ wave as the woman entered the kitchen but continued to speak to Miranda. “So, you won’t be here tonight for supper?”

“No, I’m sorry, I have a mountain of work to do and it’s just impossible for me to get away tonight.” Miranda closed her eyes and waited for the onslaught, the cries of how unfair it was, the subtle jabs at how Runway was more important that her own family. Andy’s concerned voice in her ear forced the editor to swallow hard. It was so unexpected that she almost didn’t hear it, didn’t believe it, and asked for it to be repeated. “What? Did you say you’d send something…?”

“Miranda, if you are going to be stuck there this evening you at least need to eat. Yes, I’ll have something sent over for your dinner.” Andy’s eyes twinkled at the girl’s grins and got an idea. “Don’t worry about us,” she assured the woman. “We’ll be fine.”

“I love you, Andrea.” Miranda’s voice was a bit shaky. 

“I love you too.” Andy smiled into the phone and chuckled. “Now concentrate on finishing up your work and getting home at a decent hour.”

Miranda smiled and knew Andrea could tell as she responded. “Yes, Dear.”

Chuckling as the call was disconnected; Andy informed the rest of the household of what they’d already surmised. “Miranda won’t be home for dinner tonight.”

“Awww…” 

The twins’ disappointment was obvious just by the look on their faces and Andy couldn’t really blame them. “She just has to work…”

“She always has to work!” Cassidy had hoped things would be different this time, with Andy, but it seemed like her mom was just starting down the same ‘work-first’ path she’d always followed and they weren’t even married yet!

“She says she’s going to change and she never does.” Caroline scoffed. “How long will it take her to drive you away, Andy?”

“Whoa!” Andy understood their frustration, but their leap to her leaving Miranda was just out there. “Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I love your mother and I am not leaving her, not ever, not for anything.” She tried to make them understand. 

“Miranda isn’t like most other people. Her job, isn’t just a job for her, it is part of her, part of what makes her unique. If she didn’t do what she does, she wouldn’t be the woman we love.” The girls looked at each other and swallowed hard then looked back at Andy, their eyes wide as the brunette continued. “Tonight she has to work late and she’s very sorry about it. I know she’d rather be here with us…” holding up her hand to stop the girl’s from saying ‘well then why isn’t she’ or something to that effect, Andy shook her head. “…but she needs to be there for a while.” Andy glanced at the clock and knew it was time for Peggy to leave. “You taking off, Peggy?”

The housekeeper, nodded. “Yeah.” She pointed to the oven. “I have the casserole set to finish at your regular evening mealtime.” She shrugged. “Thought sure she’d be home tonight.” Miranda had been doing so well lately, coming home to be with the girls. 

Andy nodded. “Thanks.” She waved. “Have a nice night.”

Peggy glanced at the girls and rolled her eyes. “You too.”

They all watched the door close behind the woman and the girls sighed. Caroline shook her head, resigned not to see her mother until tomorrow at least. “I suppose I’ll go read a book until dinner’s ready.” 

“Not so fast, Munchkin.” Andy grinned as the girl turned an intense look on her. Just like Miranda, Andy marveled. “You aren’t gonna have time for that. We have a Mohammed impression to do.”

Caroline snorted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cassidy laughed, hearing the inflection in Andy’s voice and knowing exactly what the woman had in mind. She grinned at the look in Andy’s eye. “…it means we’re going to Mom’s office.”

###

The office was quiet, she’d sent Emily and Bethany home an hour ago, much to their surprise. There was no noise in her office now aside from the occasional distant ding of the elevator as yet more employees left for the evening. It wasn’t even that late but the images in front of her went blurry for a moment. Only sheer concentration focused them again. Taking off her glasses, tossing them on top of the mountain of photo proof sheets she’d been staring at for the last forty-five minutes and rubbing the bridge of her nose, Miranda took a deep breath. She wanted to get this done and get home. It was so frustrating, _If only I didn’t have to choose,_ she thought and longed for the ability to simply pick up the red pencil and circle four of the pictures then go home. They were all pretty much the same pictures, the same vacant expressions staring out from the same hollow eyes. But so far each photograph had been dismissed due to some tiny flaw. _Why does it have to be perfect?_ She recalled Dorothy’s assessment of one of the layouts in The Book and asked herself outloud. “Why can’t I just settle for ‘fine’?”

“Because if you did that… you wouldn’t be you.” 

Miranda’s eyes flew open and met a trio of smiles. “This is a surprise!” She stood quickly and found herself enveloped in a double hug, then a much welcome embrace from Andrea, although Miranda was concerned at the tension she felt there.

“Are you okay?” Miranda’s brow furrowed as she massaged her young partner’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

Andy shook her head. “Nothing really.” She smiled and kissed the editor’s cheek lightly. “We can discuss it later.” Forcing herself not to think about the incident in the park or the mail she’d received and returned, Andy asked, “Can you take a break to eat with us?” At Miranda’s nod, Andy guided the editor to the table in the corner of the office. The twins had already set out the casserole they’d brought from home, along with some vegetable side dishes and a small basket of bread rolls. “I got a letter from Gram today. She wanted to know if it would be okay to bring a guest when she and Ma come to help with the wedding.”

“A guest? Of course, we have plenty of room…” Blue eyes narrowed, “What’s that look for?”

“The guest will be Mrs. King,” Andy pressed her lips together then shrugged, “And I don’t think she’ll need a room separate from Gram.”

“Oh?” Miranda’s eyebrows rose significantly. “I…see.”

“Are you okay with that?” 

“It would be rather hypocritical of me not to be, now wouldn’t it?” Miranda shook her head, “It does seem rather sudden though, her husband only passed away a short time ago.” 

Andy admitted, “I could be mistaken.” _But I don’t think so._

“It doesn’t matter,” Miranda leaned forward and kissed her fiancée lightly on the lips. “Whoever you want to be here with you is fine with me.”

Caroline had wandered over to Miranda’s desk and was looking at the photo sheets. “What are you doing tonight, Mom?”

“I must choose four of those to illustrate an article highlighting the designer's work.” Miranda walked up behind her daughter. “This is for an article in next month’s issue.”

“Next month!” Caroline blinked. “But the print deadline for that is…” _Saturday._

“Exactly.” She smiled tiredly at the girl. “That is why I must do this tonight.” She knew that Caroline was aware of the fact that all the article content had to be set days before the actual deadline in order to finalize the Book for printing. With a deep breath she motioned with her hand and waved away the problem. “At the moment though, I have the company of my three favorite people and what smells like a lovely meal to eat.” Offering her arm to the child, Miranda grinned. “Shall we?”

Taking the offered arm, Caroline smiled up at her mother. “Yeah.”

“Ah,” Andy held up her hands to stop the pair, gesturing them to turn around. “Wash your hands first, please.”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed as Andy sat a bottle of antibacterial hand gel on the corner of her desk before joining them at the bathroom sink.

###

Andy and Cassidy were still nibbling on some dinner rolls, but Andy nudged the girl with her shoulder and gestured toward the desk where Caroline stood next to Miranda who was seated in her chair.

“Why not this one?” Caroline pointed to a picture that had been marked as rejected, but it was almost identical to the one next to it. 

Sensing an opportunity, Miranda looked down through her glasses at the photos and threw the question back at her daughter. “Why not that one?”

Caroline looked at the sheet again and hesitantly took the magnifying glass her mother used to examine the proofs. “Oh, I see.” She set aside the glass and nodded. “There’s a weird shadow across her left pantleg.”

A smile touched Miranda’s lips and a gleam of pride appeared in her eye. From her seated position, she circled the girl’s waist with her arm and squeezed with a bit of a jostle. “That’s right.”

Andy watched with a small smile as Miranda pulled Caroline into her lap and they continued looking at the proof sheet.

“Ma?” Cassidy whispered, not wanting to disturb her mother and Caroline. “Can we go down to Sight and Sound? I saw Mr. Edmonds at the music store the other day. He said they were getting some new equipment in to review, it sounded cool.”

Nodding, Andy gathered up the leftovers. She grinned as she labeled the containers ‘M. Priestly’ and thought whoever looked in the break room fridge tomorrow was going to have a mild heart attack. She also took a prescription bottle with three pills in it and quickly stashed it in Miranda’s private bathroom, for the next time Miranda had to work late, which would, of course, be tomorrow night. 

No one would be snooping through the editor’s bathroom, but the break room fridge was a different story. Anyone going through the food stored in the refrigerator tomorrow would pretty much freak and think, Miranda doesn’t actually eat this kind of food, does she? Casserole and vegetables, that’s so… so common! 

“Hey, Boss?” Andy smiled as two eerily similar sets of pale blue eyes looked up and she lifted the containers of food slightly. “I’m going to take these to the break room fridge, then Cassidy and I are gonna go wandering. We’ll probably end up on eleven.”

Miranda nodded. The Sight and Sound offices were on the eleventh floor. Cassidy loved going there to see what new gadgets had been introduced in the world of music and sound manipulation. “I don’t know if anyone will still be there.”

“We’ll just check it out.” Andy winked at Cassidy.

Cassidy was nearly jumping in place. “There’s almost always someone there, they usually update the website right about now.”

Nodding, Miranda turned back to her task. “Very well then, have fun.”

Andy patted the pocket with her phone in it. “Call me if you need us.”

Miranda nodded and reached out, touching the phone on her desk lightly, then pulling her hand away. “I will.”

“Have fun, Cass.” Caroline smiled at her sister and tried not to be too jealous that Cassidy was going to spend time alone with Andy.

Cassidy grinned at her mirror image and tried not to be too jealous that Caroline had found a way to have time with their mother. “You too.”

###

Much later that evening, Miranda and Andy stood side by side at their respective sinks removing their makeup for the day. The girls were snug in their beds, dreaming of the last day of school no doubt and Miranda cleared her throat quietly. Andy finished her task and waited for the woman to say what was on her mind.

“I’m probably going to be late from now until Saturday. The print deadline is looming and there is still quite a bit to do.” Contrite blue eyes avoided looking at their dark companions in the mirror, especially when Andrea spoke in that sort of resigned tone.

“I’m on my own for a while then, eh?” The brunette tried to smile. She wanted to talk to Miranda, to discuss what had happened at the park, to tell her about receiving the letter in the mail. _But I can’t do that to her,_ she thought, _Miranda’s so stressed at work, I can’t add to that. Maybe on Sunday, after the issue is done._

Miranda’s shoulder’s sagged, “I’m sorry, Darling. It just can’t be helped. Being gone on vacation for two weeks has set the schedule back too much for me to ignore.”

“Miranda, I know you have to work.” Andy tried to reassure the woman. “It’s just been a long day for both of us.”

“I know the girls are out of school tomorrow. I spoke with James earlier today. He said he could take them for a few days beginning Thursday.” Miranda now wondered at the wisdom of that. “Would you rather they stay here to keep you company?”

Shaking her head, Andy rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine Miranda. I don’t need them to ‘keep me company’.” She shrugged. “If they aren’t going to be here, and you aren’t going to be here, I may as well not be either.” The sharp gasp Miranda gave to that statement immediately moved her into the editor’s arms. “It’ll probably do me good to go into the office for a few days.” She hummed as the arms around her tightened. “I’m getting to be a very lazy writer.”

“Andrea,” Miranda smiled against the young woman’s shoulder. “Whatever are you talking about?”

Laughing, Andy walked Miranda backwards all the way to the bed, pushing her down lightly. “You know exactly what I’m talking about Ms. ‘I-don’t-have-to-be-in-until-ten’. You spoil me!” She looked down at Miranda sprawled on the bed, “As a matter of fact, I think you should be punished for the way you’ve corrupted me.”

Blue eyes widened considerably and Miranda pointed her index finger at her own chest. “I’ve corrupted you!?” She blinked. “I… have corrupted, you?”

Andy grinned as Miranda’s laugh echoed through the room. It wasn’t something she would ever tire of hearing, a genuine Miranda-laugh. “Yep.”

“Andrea, you are ridiculous.” Sitting up using the muscles in her stomach alone, Miranda grabbed her partner and pulled her down to the bed. “I am the one who used to be the hard-working executive. That I now cancel appointments on a whim and cavort in bed until all hours of the morning just proves that I am the one who has been ‘corrupted’.” She lazily began to unbutton the pajamas Andrea wore. “I would never do those things without your influence.”

Laughing, Andy wriggled as her shirt parted. “That was entirely your decision.”

“You really think you’ve been corrupted?” A crushing kiss drew a moan from both of them and when they parted, Miranda grinned her most evil grin. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Swallowing hard, Andy managed to whisper. “Should I be scared right now?”

“Scared is acceptable, so long as you are equally aroused.” Miranda’s blue eyes twinkled, knowing the fifty-fifty of emotions in Andrea was just that combination, arousal and terror in equal measure. The scales tipping, favoring one or the other with any given heartbeat was only a bonus. Slowly Miranda began to trace her fingernails along the outline of her lover’s face, trace the curve of her neck, trace the slope of her shoulder… not with her fingertips, but the nails; hard and impersonal moving along Andrea’s skin. 

“Miranda?” 

“Shhhhh…” Miranda watched fascinated as pinkish-red lines appeared, showing her exactly where her touch had been. She asked, absently. “Does this hurt?”

“No, Miranda.” Andy closed her eyes against the sensation that wasn’t really pain, but wasn’t exactly pleasure either; it was a combination, just as her emotions were. Half of her wanted to ask Miranda to please touch her, to beg for Miranda’s soft hands on her, and half of her wanted the fingernails to scratch harder, dig deeper, mark her. Feeling the nails moving back toward her throat, Andy tilted her head to give Miranda better access and released a contented sigh. “I love you, Miranda.” The wandering fingers tangled in her brown hair and held her head in place. Miranda murmured against the skin at her neck as the editor began to cover the quickly fading pink lines she’d made, with soft kisses. 

“And I you.”

###

The next morning after her usual run and shower, Andy was waiting for Miranda at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled as the woman descended the staircase looking perfect as always. “Okay, Roy said he’ll be here in five minutes, so I’ll catch a ride with you and go into the office for a while.”

Nodding, Miranda reached the bottom step and stopped. “Very well.” She smiled as Andrea took two steps to close the distance between them. “What will you be doing for lunch?”

“Um... Jo called earlier, while I was running, she said she had something to talk to me about.” A worried look passed across Andy’s face and sincere brown eyes studied her fiancée. She loved it when she could look directly into Miranda’s eyes and thought, _Steps are awesome._ “You aren’t in any trouble are you?”

“Me?” Miranda smiled. “Whatever would I be in trouble for? The Good Detective wants to speak with you, not me.”

Andy shook her head. “The hard drives?”

“Andrea,” Miranda lifted her hand to caress the woman’s cheek with her fingertips. “I’ve told you a hundred times. I had nothing to do with that.” She sighed. “I suppose I’ll just have to prove it to you.”

The soft touch distracted Andy. “Miranda…”

“We will discuss it later.” The editor exhaled dramatically. “I’m stuck for a late lunch today with Donatella. I’ve put her off for as long as I can and now she insists I tell her the entire story of our ‘undying love’, her words.” Miranda rolled her eyes. “Italians.”

Andy laughed. “What are you going to tell her?”

“As little as possible.” Miranda chuckled. “The woman is a hopeless romantic, so even a tiny portion of the truth will be enough for her.”

“Such as?” Andy prompted.

“I will regale her with tales of your beauty. How you call me a Goddess but it is, in fact, you who have that distinction. How your eyes capture my soul with every glance.” Miranda smiled. “How your lips are so soft I cannot help but kiss them.” She leaned in to do that very thing. She loved stairs and the way she was able to put her lips even with Andrea’s when standing on the bottom step.

Slowly parting, Andy rested her forehead against Miranda’s. “You aren’t really going to tell her all that, are you?”

“She likes flowery declarations of love.” Miranda shook her head. “I have no idea what I’ll tell her, but whatever it is will not go any farther than her ears. She can be surprisingly discrete, especially when it comes to matters of ‘amore’.”

“Oh, I spoke with the girls about their birthday party, they are both in agreement.” Andy chuckled. “They want a Twilight Party.”

Miranda groaned, “Still fascinated with the paranormal…”

“I thought maybe we could get Emily to plan it… since she’s looking at caterers and all that stuff already.” Andy grinned at her fiancée, “The birthday is going to be here soon, sooner than the wedding.”

Andy’s phone vibrated and she fished it out of her pocket quickly. “Roy’s here.” Her forehead furrowed at the message. “‘The horde has returned.’ What’s that supposed to mean?” 

When they opened the front door to leave they found out. More reporters and photographers were there than the second day of their public announcement. None of them had been there when the girls had left for school. Worse than their presence, were the questions the reporters were throwing at the women. 

“Andy! Is it true that you cheated on your boyfriend while in Paris on Runway business?” “Andy, how long did your affair with Christian Thompson last?” “Did you sleep with Miranda too?” “Miranda, are your ex-husband’s previous allegations true? Did you have an affair while you and Andy were in Paris?”

Andy’s first instinct was to run back inside and slam the door, but Miranda grabbed her by the elbow and propelled them both to the waiting car. She didn’t acknowledge any of the reporter’s questions except the one who had asked. “Have you ever taken advantage of your employee’s before?” Him she glared at for a full second before entering the relative calm of the vehicle.

“Oh My God, Miranda… What the hell was that?” There were only three people in the world that knew she’d slept with Christian; her, Miranda, and Christian. So for it to leak to the press, he had to have been the one to tell. Miranda’s next comment confirmed her reasoning.

“Apparently, Mr. Thompson needed some publicity.” Miranda was seething. “It’s too bad he chose this way to get it.” Mock pity seeped into her voice, “Such a shame.” Reaching up, she casually pushed a lock of white hair out of her eye. “He seemed to have had a promising career too.”

Andy’s eyes widened. “Uh… what does that mean?”

Miranda’s expression clearly showed her surprise at the question. “I’m going to ruin him, of course, because I am in complete agreement with you, Andrea.”

“With me?” Andy blinked and thought. What does that mean?

With a nod and a smile that would make anyone shiver, Miranda spoke quietly. 

“Nobody messes with my girls.”

###


	4. Chapter 4

There was a security team waiting at the curb when Roy rolled the car to a stop. Miranda and Andy both got out and were escorted through the throng of reporters that had gathered in front of the building. They were all shouting pretty much the same questions that the ones in front of the house had. 

Andy took her cue from Miranda and tried not to acknowledge any of them. She did however notice that Sandra Gatten was there, but not shouting or pushing for a quote. Once in the lobby, the security detail was dispersed except for Jeff. Andy spoke to him quietly. “There is a reporter outside, Sandra Gatten, from the Times… can you bring her up?” He nodded at the request and turned to go carry it out when Miranda’s hand on his arm stopped him. 

“I require a moment of your time.” The editor leveled a serious look on the man. “When you escort Andrea’s reporter friend to my office, plan to stay a few moments.”

“Yes, Miranda.” Jeff smiled as the most influential person in the building released him. He watched as the two women entered the elevator then went to carry out Andy’s request.

###

The ride up in the elevator was quiet, as was the car ride after Miranda’s statement of retaliation for Christian’s oddly timed press leak. Andy’s soft voice broke the silence.

“Miranda… what are you going to do?”

“The man had no right to spread that kind of rumor about you!” Miranda’s voice was intense, and her eyes sparked with the fury behind them.

Andy nodded and took a step back, swallowing hard. She had never seen Miranda this furious, not even when she had the gall to walk upstairs in her house and witness an argument she was having with then-husband Stephen, not even when she wasn’t able to get home from Florida to see the twins recital… “Miranda…”

“I cannot speak about it right now.” Blue eyes watched the numbers on the elevators control panel climb, the editor’s jaw working rhythmically as her teeth ground together; trying desperately not to reveal her thoughts. Until holding in the words became too much and they echoed, uncharacteristically loud, in the small metal box around them. “He had no right!” Miranda’s nostrils flared at the thought of the arrogant man touching Andrea. She turned to her companion and forced the moisture glistening in her eyes to stay there, by sheer will. “You are mine!”

The intense growl of Miranda’s voice told the whole story and nearly caused Andy’s knees to collapse. Jealousy… Miranda was extremely jealous; she was also furious about it and the cause. The numbers continued to climb and Andy spoke, trying to calm the woman down before the doors opened. 

“I wasn’t… not then.” That statement awarded her with one of the most unfathomable looks she’d ever received from Miranda and just as the number on the control panel changed from sixteen to seventeen, the older woman spoke quietly, but with the same intensity she’d been displaying since they left the house.

“Yes... you were.” She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath as the doors opened to reveal Emily waiting, as always.

Andy blinked. _I… Oh my god!_ She knew Miranda was right, _I was._ She barely had the presence of mind to exit the elevator before the doors closed to continue its mindless journey back down to the lobby. Walking quickly to catch up with Miranda and Emily, Andy thought there was something odd happening and it took the entire trip to Miranda’s office to understand what it was. The editor had not spoken the entire time. Miranda had tossed The Book at Emily and then just walked, down the corridors, and into her office, shutting the door behind her before even Andrea could follow her inside.

“What have you done now?!” Emily hissed at the tall brunette. “God.”

“Emily,” Andy stared at the closed door to Miranda’s office for a few seconds then turned to face the snotty woman, but kept her voice calm. “If you ever speak to me in that tone of voice again, I swear to God, the next time Miranda wants to let you go, I’m not going to talk her out of it.”

Emily paled and opened her mouth for an immediate retort then closed it quickly. Scooping up The Book, she glared at Andy then shot a significant look at Bethany before practically running off to the Art Department.

“Andy?” Bethany spoke quietly, not wanting to draw Andy’s wrath, but wanting to help. “Is there anything I can do?” Soulful brown eyes turned on her and Bethany’s heart went out to the woman.

“Your job.” Andy almost laughed at the irony of uttering those words.

She ruffled her bangs and took a deep breath. “Jeff’s going to bring a reporter up in a few minutes. Miranda wants to speak to Jeff, and I want to talk to the reporter.” She inhaled deeply again and letting the air out of her lungs slowly, moved toward the closed door. “Let us know when they get here.” She paused and managed a small smile for the second assistant. “Thanks.”

Bethany nodded and watched as Andy didn’t even bother to knock. Barely opening the door, the brunette slipped into Miranda’s office and with a small click, the reception area was quiet again. Bethany’s voice barely broke the stillness as she whispered to no one in particular. 

“You’re welcome.” 

###

Laura stared across her desk at the man calmly sitting there. The publisher couldn’t believe what he’d done and was momentarily speechless at his nonchalant attitude about the situation. It was he who broke the silence.

“What?”

Pressing her lips together, Laura shook her head. “I knew you were an arrogant son-of-a-bitch when we signed you on, but I didn’t know you were a moron too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Christian laughed. “You wanted publicity, my name out there again, now you’ve got it.” He didn’t understand why her eyes widened like that, almost as if she was scared.

“I did not ask you to do this.” She was adamant about that. “You did this all on your own, don’t drag me down with you.”

“Drag you down?” The man’s dark blonde curls shook as he chuckled. “What are you talking about?”

Rolling her eyes, Laura sighed. “Oh my God, you really are an idiot aren’t you?” Before he could respond to that the phone on the publisher’s desk rang. She was a very busy person, a lot of people called her all the time, but from the way her morning was going she knew exactly who would be calling right now. Picking up the phone, she glared at the laughing man before she closed her eyes and responded to the voice in her ear. “Yes, Miranda. I was just discussing the topic of consequences with him.” Nodding into the phone, Laura swallowed hard. “Yes, Miranda. We’re on our way.”

Christian looked puzzled. “Miranda?”

Slowly hanging up the phone, Laura forced herself to stand. “You still don’t understand what you’ve done do you?” _Poor simple fool,_ Laura thought. “C’mon, it’ll sink in soon enough.”

“Where are we going?”

“Miranda has summoned us to her office.” Laura resisted the urge to grab him by the ear and drag him all the way there. “It’s Judgment Day.”

“You mean, the Apocalypse?” Christian wasn’t afraid of Miranda, she was just some old lady that people took way too seriously. “Or like when Skynet comes online and decides machines should kill all the humans and take over the Earth?”

Laura shook her head at the levity in his tone and informed him in all seriousness. “For your sake, you should pray that one or both of those events happen, before we get to Miranda’s office.” The confusion on his face just made her sad for him. “C’mon, we can’t keep her waiting.”

Christian followed the woman, supremely confident that Miranda couldn’t touch him. _What can the old lady do me anyway? I don’t have anything to do with fashion…_

###

“Miranda?” Andy closed the door behind her with a soft click and walked around the desk. She knelt next to the chair and put her hands on Miranda’s arm. “Can you talk to me now?”

“I cannot do this now.” Miranda rested her head against the back of her chair. “I have called for…him… to be brought here.” 

“Miranda…” Andy rested her cheek against Miranda's arm and swallowed hard against the thought of Miranda ‘ruining’ Christian. The gentle touch of Miranda’s hand on her head and softly spoken words quieted anything Andy was about to say.

“You are far too forgiving, my darling.”

Looking up into sad blue eyes, Andy leaned into the touch; her voice rough with emotion. “Don’t... Please.” Soft fingertips under her chin held their eyes locked.

Miranda searched the lovely young face intently. “Do you care that much for him, Andrea?”

With a small shake of her head, Andy refused that idea. “Not even a little bit, I care about you, Miranda. Doing this, ruining him, because of a rumor he started, even as heinous as it is…” _It would cement her Dragon Lady persona in stone, the reputation she has would turn into who she is…_ Andy closed her eyes against the thought. “… that isn’t who you are, Miranda. That’s just your reputation, rumors and whispers at parties are only that. Please, don’t let that, them, dictate who you are.”

A soft knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Andy rose from her knees, brushing her lips against Miranda’s on the way up. “I’ll get it.”

Andy opened the office door to admit the security guard. She smiled at the man and began to exit the room when Miranda’s velvet voice called to her.

“Andrea, don’t leave.”

Blinking at that Andy stopped cold in the doorway. She heard ‘Andrea, don’t leave.’ But she knew what Miranda meant was, ‘Andrea, don’t leave me.” Gesturing to the reporter and mouthing the word ‘wait’, Andy closed the door and walked back around the desk to stand next to Miranda. Her hand automatically dropped to Miranda’s shoulder as she reassured the editor. “I won’t leave.” _you._

With a nod, Miranda turned her gaze to the security man standing in front of her desk. “I wanted to thank you, Jeffrey, for being so vigilant in dealing with the mass of reporters during these odd times.” Taking a deep breath, Miranda continued. “I would also like you to explain to Andrea the nature of the ‘extra’ assignment I asked you to perform.”

His eyes widened but he nodded and told the story. “You asked me to use my contacts at the police station to destroy the hard drives with the footage from Andy’s apartment on them.”

Andy gasped and felt Miranda’s hand reach up to hold hers.

Jeff continued. “I was able to track the drives to the storage locker the Feds were using for their evidence but when I was able to physically touch the drives it was too late. They had already been drilled.”

“Thank you, Jeffrey.” Miranda nodded. “That’s all.”

With a bit of salute to both women Jeff left the office.

“So you see, Andrea. My reputation isn’t all just rumor. It has grown over the years, true, but it is based in fact. I had nothing to do with the drives being destroyed, but if they hadn’t already been… I would have.” Miranda watched her fiancée process that information. “You must understand that, Andrea. You have to know that I will do anything for you. You have to realize that when I say ‘anything’, I mean it.”

“But…” 

“I thought you should know, before you married me.” Miranda’s blue eyes flickered away, focusing on the report on her desk. She dropped the young woman’s hand and turned back to her desk, picking up a pen to get back to work. “So you could change your mind if you wish.”

“Change my…” Shaking her head, Andy gently took the pen from Miranda’s hand; tossing it aside she turned the woman’s chair and pulled the editor up. “I’m never going to change my mind.” Leaning down slightly, Andy brushed their lips together lightly, then opening her mouth slightly, deepened the contact for a long lovely moment, lipstick be damned. “You think I don’t know who you are, Miranda?” The young woman smiled, “Of course I do. I know exactly what you are capable of, it's what got you the Dragon Lady reputation after all. I accept that. I know what you will do to protect the people you love.” Leaning in, Andy found Miranda’s ear and whispered. “It’s one reason I love you so much.”

“Andrea…”

“Shhhh…. My turn to talk.” Pulling Miranda into as tight an embrace as she dared, Andy smiled against Miranda’s neck. “I love you for wanting to protect me. What I’m telling you is that he isn’t worth the trouble it will cause you. He's not worth waking the Dragon. I’m a big girl, I can handle whatever the tabloid’s say because you and I both know it’s not true. We didn’t have an affair in Paris. You did not cheat on Stephen. I didn’t even cheat on Nate, we’d already broken up before I left. Christian was an alcohol influenced mistake, that’s all it was and that’s all it will ever be.”

 _The Dragon is already awake, Andrea, you saw her on the elevator._ “Why you were even out with him to begin with I’ll never understand...” Miranda sighed but then felt Andrea tense. “Andrea?”

Andy released her hold. “Okay, I’m going to tell you this because I don’t want him to give you the wrong idea.” Andy bit her bottom lip and with a deep breath told Miranda exactly why she went to dinner with Christian. “I owed him for helping me get the Harry Potter manuscript.”

All the air left Miranda’s lungs and she dropped back into her seat, momentarily forgetting how to breathe. “You… with him… because…” _Because you asked her to do the impossible, you stupid old woman!_

“I went to dinner with him, because he helped me, yes. Anything more than that was my own wine-muddled choice.” Andy moved slightly away and sighed. “I…” Shaking her head, Andy stepped farther back. “There isn’t anything else to say. Nate and I weren’t together, you and I weren’t together, you were even still married… it was just one of those things.” The ice in Miranda’s eyes let Andy know that her reassurances weren’t helping so she tried again. “Miranda, it was nearly three years ago.” Andy moved closer and reached out to trace the editor’s proud jaw with her fingertips. They both held their gaze steady. “It was so long ago I barely remember it, but I know that when I came back from Paris, it wasn’t him I dreamed of... it wasn't him I cried for.” Blue eyes melted a bit.

“Andrea.” Miranda closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of her chair. “You cannot ask me to let this slide.”

Thinking about it, Andy knew it was true; she couldn’t ask that. “Do what you think is best.” Bending nearly double, Andy brushed her lips across the pulse point on Miranda’s exposed neck. “Now, I have a reporter waiting on me.” Andy smiled against soft skin as Miranda grabbed her shoulders and held her in place, growling.

“Let her wait.”

###

Sandra Gatten was patiently waiting in the reception area in front of Miranda’s office. Andy had asked for her and then asked her to wait, so that’s what she was going to do. Even with the redhead glaring at her, Sandra remained calm. Security had escorted her up; she was supposed to be here. She watched the women working for quite some time before attempting to speak to the one who seemed more amiable than the other. “Hello, I’m Sandra… Sandy.”

Bethany looked up at the woman and nodded, responding politely. “Bethany.”

“There will be no comment to the press from this office.”

Sandy turned to look at the redhead, who glared at Bethany. “I wasn’t asking for a quote, I was just introducing myself.” She smiled at the hostile woman. “And you are?”

“Busy.” Emily turned back to her computer screen.

With a deep breath, Sandy nodded and was again quiet for a while before addressing Bethany again. “You haven’t worked here very long have you?”

“A few weeks.” Bethany glanced over at Emily’s desk when the redhead cleared her throat purposefully. “I… um, can’t really talk to you.”

“Right.” Sandy shrugged and continued to wait for Andy. Thankfully it didn’t take too much longer before the brunette stuck her head out the door and summoned her inside Miranda’s office.

“C’mon in Sandy, Thanks for waiting.” Andy looked at Bethany and Emily. “When Christian and his publisher get here let us know.” Emily’s jaw dropped but the first assistant immediately closed her mouth and nodded acknowledgment.

Bethany chuckled when the door closed again. “Wow, wouldn’t you like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation?”

With a sniff more of arrogance than anything else, Emily continued to focus on her computer screen and lied. “No.” 

###

Sandy stepped into the office as confidently as she could. She blinked and swallowed hard when she realized that Miranda was there. She wondered why she’d only expected to see Andy, despite the fact that this was indeed Miranda’s office. “You wanted to see me?” 

“Andrea requested your presence.” Miranda spoke quietly, as she normally did, forcing whoever she was conversing with to listen very carefully. “But it is fortunate, for you. Mr. Thompson will be here soon, therefore, you will have the exclusive on the real story.”

Nodding, Sandra resigned herself to wait, again. Then decided it might not be the best use of time. “Do you have a statement?”

“Only that Mr. Thompson’s statements were inaccurate and misleading.” Miranda licked her lips and exhaled slowly. “I believe a conference with him is in order, so that he has the opportunity to clear up the situation with a more precise version of events.”

Sandy agreed. “Of course.” She would be waiting outside again, but that was fine with her. Another exclusive on Andy and Miranda’s relationship would be awesome and totally worth the wait. She did wonder though. “Um… can I ask… why me?”

Andy smiled at the woman. “You reported the facts of our engagement accurately. You didn’t take my comments out of context and you are a good writer.” Andy’s eyes twinkled. “I saw you downstairs in with the mob, but you weren’t pushing or shouting… You’re observant, I like that.”

“Your article detailing our engagement was quite nice,” Miranda added. “It is refreshing to see the truth in print occasionally.” Her voice lowered to a warning tone. “This situation should be handled with equal care.”

“It will be,” Sandy assured the editor. “I promise.” She was proud that her voice didn’t sound as shaky as she actually felt. I’m actually talking to Miranda Priestly, a woman who could very easily make or break a budding journalist’s career or for that matter a fairly well established one. Christian Thompson was actually someone the new reporter thought she could look up to, emulate; a successful writer whose work she felt was top quality. Her forehead furrowed at the thought; _What the Hell was he thinking?_

Miranda noticed the wrinkles appearing on the reporter. “Problem?”

“No…” Sandy opted for the truth. “I, um… was just wondering exactly how stupid Christian Thompson is.” Half a second later she was extremely glad she’d decided not to lie as Miranda and Andy both laughed quite loudly. Andy looked at the text message on her phone and calmed herself.

“Well, we’ll soon find out.” Large dark eyes focused on Miranda. “Jeff says they’re on their way up.”

###

Christian watched, amused as his companion grew more and more agitated while the elevator rose.

The only thing Laura could think of was how the hell she was going get out of this with her publishing business intact. There was no doubt in her mind that she’d toss Christian under the closest bus if that is what it took. There was no way she was going to take Miranda’s wrath for his assholiness. Glancing at his smug face, Laura’s nostril’s flared. No way.

Walking down the corridors to Miranda’s office was an experience in itself. Laura was very aware of the eyes on her, but it seemed Christian didn’t notice at all. The publisher knew that when they arrived at Miranda’s office the man was in for a huge shock. Why he thought Miranda would just let this stunt slide, she had no idea.

As they approached the reception area in front of Miranda’s office, they both heard Miranda’s disembodied voice. “Emily, are they here yet?”

“Yes, Miranda. Only just.” 

“Send them in.”

The redhead gestured to the forbiddingly closed office door and spoke to the newcomers. “Go right in.”

Laura hesitated for a moment then squared her shoulders and nodded, gesturing to Christian. “Go ahead.”

Shaking his head in amusement, he pushed the door open; surprised to see not only Miranda, but also Andy and another woman he hadn’t met yet. As his publisher walked in behind him, Miranda spoke. Her low tones filled the office and somehow seemed to lower the temperature.

“Close the door, Laura.”

The woman glared at Christian but did as she was told, then moved to stand in front of Miranda’s desk. Pre-emptive strike. She thought and began to speak. “Miranda, I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with his statement to the press…”

“Spare me the details…” Miranda dismissed the woman from her attention, focusing on the man standing in front of her desk. His curly blonde hair, twinkling blue eyes and easy smile were as attractive as they were infuriating. “I’m very displeased with you, Mr. Thompson.” Her lips twitched at the slight groan Laura made at that statement.

“What were you thinking?” Andy shook her head slightly at the man. “Why bring it up now?”

“You’re big news. I need to get my name out there for publicity sake. You understand.” He shrugged but grinned at her. “It’s nothing personal, Baby.”

Andy saw Miranda bristle at the term and reminded him. “Don’t call me that. The last person that called me that got their ass kicked.”

“Nothing personal.” Miranda’s voice was low and warning. “Very well.” Again her lips twitched as she heard a second groan. “After you leave this office I do not wish to see you again.”

Still grinning, Christian chuckled. “Well that’s going to be a little difficult, Miranda, we are often invited to the same gatherings.”

At that statement, Andy rolled her eyes. Laura threw her hands into the air and made a sound of disgust. Sandy, thrilled to have been allowed to stay, just watched everything very closely, taking a few notes along the way, to be sure and get the quotes correct.

“Indeed.” Miranda’s eyes twinkled dangerously. “Therefore, I’m sure Ms. Gatten will accommodate us by letting everyone know my feelings. Any gathering that you may possibly attend, I will not.”

“You are going to avoid me?” Christian wondered why that sounded like a warning.

Laura rolled her eyes this time and Andy shook her head sadly. Sandy still watched, trying to figure out the political currents happening in the room, knowing she was part of it, but not sure exactly how.

“Not at all, Mr. Thompson.” The Fashion Icon spelled it out. “Anyone who invites you to their gathering will know not to invite me…” It was unnecessary but Miranda watched the man’s expression shift as she impressed upon him the corollary. “And anyone who invites me to their gathering will know not to invite, you.”

Suddenly Christian wasn’t smiling. “Blacklisting me?” He shot a startled look at Andy, whose still face offered no comfort.

“Not at all.” Miranda’s tone and smile sent shudders through everyone in the room, even Andy. “Anyone can invite anyone they want to their little gatherings.” Her smile vanished and the editor’s expression could now only be described as stony. She continued her explanation. “If, however, I attend their function and you should happen to be there, I will obviously be displeased with…” The very tip of her tongue caught between her teeth for half a second before Miranda pronounced the next word very distinctly. “…them.”

Now Christian began to understand what Laura had been trying to tell him earlier. He was a freelance writer, making contacts and networking at parties was a large part of his livelihood. If he wasn’t invited, which he wouldn’t be, because anyone having a gathering would rather there be a possibility of Miranda’s attendance than the surety of his, he would slowly fade into the background. He’d made a mistake, miscalculating, not understanding, the sphere of influence Miranda commanded. He also hadn’t realized exactly how angry the woman would be. “For how long?”

“I take slander very seriously, Mr. Thompson.” Miranda’s expression was still set in stone. “The implications against me would not be too easy for me to move past but in time I most likely would since I know that they are totally untrue. The problem, you see, is that you have also spread very nasty falsehoods about the woman I love. I’m not sure exactly how long it will take me to get over that.” Raising her hand, negligently gesturing to the Time’s reporter, Miranda’s quiet voice instructed. “Your statements to Ms. Gatten will help determine the duration.”

Andy now spoke softly, but loud enough for them all to hear. “Nate and I had already decided to part ways, before I left for Paris.” She held Christian’s gaze. “You knew that. I told you that.”

With a deep breath, Christian nodded. “Yeah, I knew.” Running his fingers through his curls, he squared his shoulders and spoke to the reporter. “Any speculation regarding either Andy or Miranda’s fidelity to the partners they were with, or not with, at the time is just that, pure speculation. To my knowledge neither of them engaged in any inappropriate behavior at any time during that Paris trip.”

Sandy dutifully wrote down the quote then asked. “Why did your first statement imply otherwise?”

“For publicity, of course.” Christian shrugged. “Mention Miranda and Andy these days and the press goes nuts.” Unable to stop himself, the man glanced at the couple, his gaze lingering on Andy for a moment longer than necessary. “Can’t really blame anyone for that though.”

Miranda shifted slightly in her seat. It was nothing obvious, the others in the room probably didn’t even notice. Andy, however, was hyper-aware of the older woman’s reactions and automatically dropped her hand to the editor’s shoulder, soothing her with the touch. She looked down to meet Miranda’s upturned eyes and smiled a tiny smile as the hard blue eyes softened somewhat. 

_No, I can’t ever blame anyone for their interest in Andrea._ Miranda thought as she redirected her gaze to the visitors in her office. _But I don’t have to like it._ Speaking to the Times reporter, Miranda asked. “Do you have what you need for your story?”

Nodding, Sandy almost bowed. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Andrea,” Miranda looked up into her love’s eyes. “Do you have anything to add?” 

“Yes, Miranda.” Andy’s thumb moved, casually caressing the older woman’s shoulder. “There is one more thing I would like to say.” Miranda had used such restraint in her reaction to Christian. Andy knew what an effort it had been for the editor to do that instead of simply blacklisting him as the man had first assumed. Andy also knew that the reason Miranda had done that, made the effort, was because she, Andy, had asked her to. “I love you.” She expected the usual ‘and I you’ response so she was momentarily shocked when the very corners of Miranda’s lips moved slightly and the editor spoke softly.

“I love you, too.” With the vaguest hint of a wink, Miranda turned to the other reporter in the room. “I believe you have an article to write.” She patted the hand on her shoulder. “Andrea will walk you downstairs.”

Andy snorted and rolled her eyes, gesturing for Sandy to accompany her out of the office. The Times reporter continued walking past the assistant’s desk, but Andy looked back at the seated editor fondly, throwing the woman a kiss. “Back in a bit.”

Miranda’s blue eyes twinkled in acknowledgment, locking with her fiancée’s deep brown gaze for just a moment, before the door shut between them. _She knows me so well._

Laura spoke up. “I can put the new book on hold…” Miranda’s hand gesture stopped that idea.

“By all means, publish it. There is no reason for you to be punished for his indiscretion.”

With a deep breath, Laura nodded. “Right.” She was glad the word didn’t sound as sarcastic as it did in her head. Publishing while Miranda was displeased with you is never a smart thing to do. It pretty much guaranteed the book would be a failure; too many reviewers didn’t want to incur the powerful editor’s wrath. _Thank God I only sign him on a book by book basis._

Turning to evaluate the man standing in front of her desk, Miranda spoke as low and deadly as either person had ever heard anyone speak. “Do you know the rules of baseball, Mr. Thompson?” 

“Um… yes?” 

Nodding, Miranda had assumed he would say yes. “Most people do claim to know the rules of that game when in fact the ‘official’ rules are quite complicated and the majority of casual observers don’t completely understand the nuances.” Suppressing a smile at the confused look on his face, Miranda continued. “There is, however, one rule of the game I find quite elegant in its simplicity. Three strikes and you are out.” Now a smile appeared, for a moment; one that would make Runway employees duck and cover. “This is your second strike, Mr. Thompson.”

“Second?!” 

Miranda simply blinked at him, unwilling to inform him of his first offense toward her, toward Andrea. “If there is a third, incident, you will indeed be… out.” She studied him for another few seconds before picking up her red pencil and slipping on her glasses. She spoke absently, dismissing the pair in front of her as insignificant. 

“That’s all.”

The people leaving her office moved faster when Miranda’s cell phone rang and she answered it with a snarl. “What do you want?” After a few minutes of listening to the man’s rant, Miranda disconnected the call and closed her eyes. _Damn…_ She sighed, but only one thought passed through the editor’s mind. _I hope Andrea returns soon, with my coffee._ She needed the caffeine right now, but she needed Andrea’s presence more. _Perhaps a distraction would help…_


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy was surprised when Andy didn’t part ways with her at the elevator. “Um… you are going to walk me all the way out of the building?” She looked a little confused. “Was there something else you wanted to tell me?”

Chuckling, Andy shook her head and pushed the button for the lobby. “Nah, Miranda just wants me to get her a coffee.” She grinned at her reporter friend. “You’re my ticket through the mob. They won’t bother us if I’m walking with you, and I’ll come back through the loading dock.”

“Why not just get someone else to pick up the coffee?” 

“Off the record?” Andy waited for the woman to agree before she explained. “Miranda wanted me out of the office so she could…impress upon Christian the precariousness of his situation.”

“Um… huh?”

Andy laughed and ruffled her bangs a little self-consciously. Talking about this particular subject wasn’t something she was comfortable with. She didn’t like talking to people about Miranda’s personal feelings. “She… didn’t want me to see her threaten him, you know, if he does anything like this again.” 

The elevator door opened and Andy chivalrously held it so Sandy could exit and several extremely thin women could enter. One of them checked her out and Andy held her amusement at the irony. It was a completely different reception than what she was used to getting from the clackers. She wondered how Miranda would react to it and then doubted she’d be on the receiving end of any admiration if the editor had been present. Feeling a little playful, Andy pushed the button for seventeen and winked at the models inside the elevator before she let the door slide shut. Sandy continued their interrupted conversation.

“Threaten him? Really…?” Sandy blinked. “With something worse than she’s doing now? What would that be?”

Licking her lips, Andy grimaced slightly at the thought. “Um… yeah.” _Worse, oh yeah, I should say so._ The memory of how furious Miranda was and probably still was made her insides tremble slightly. “This is nothing compared to what she could do… he was very lucky today.” Andy knew that if Christian ever did anything to cross Miranda again, Miranda wouldn't be as lenient. The thought made her shudder. _She’ll end him._

The two women walked across the marble lobby picking up a security detail along the way. The uniformed employees protected the two reporters from the crush of their colleagues until they reached the end of the block. They were on their own at that point, but by then the journalists gathered had gotten the idea that they weren’t going to get a quote from Andy and had abandoned the notion of following her in favor of staking out the door for Miranda.

They walked until the Starbucks was in sight before Sandy said her goodbyes. “Thanks for the exclusive, again.”

Andy nodded. “Keep writing the way you do and you’ll get more. When people know that you aren’t going to screw them over in your articles they’ll talk to you.”

“Can I ask you a question?” It was something Sandy had been wondering about.

“Um… sure.” Grinning, Andy ruffled her bangs a little. “I can’t guarantee an answer though.”

“Why don’t you write the articles yourself?” It seemed like the perfect situation to Sandy. Andy had the inside story and she could scoop everyone with any new developments in the relationship. 

“Ah…” Licking her lips, Andy took a deep breath and thought about that for a moment; trying to organize her thoughts before she attempted to explain them to her fellow reporter. “For me, this is not news, this is my life. I’m only just coming to terms with the fact that other people seem to think it’s news. I’m still not terribly comfortable with details of my life being accessible to pretty much anyone. I won’t report on myself any more than I’ve already done and The Mirror doesn't even have a gossip page. Lisa does the fashion/society articles, but for the most part we don't cover 'stories' like this. I only did it the first time to make sure the truth was printed at least once.”

“I see.” Sandy nodded, still a bit confused as to why the editor didn't start a gossip section, especially with a main source of material working at his own paper. They’d reached the front door of the coffee shop and the blonde gave Andy a little wave. “Have a great day. See ya, later.”

Nodding, Andy waved and entered the store. The familiar scent made her smile. It was late in the morning so there weren’t too many people inside and only one other person was in line. Ordering for Miranda almost made her giggle, it seemed like old times and she wondered how fast she could make it back to the office with the scalding drink.

\-----------------------

She was on her way back from Starbuck’s when she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

“Andy! Wait up!”

Slowing her steps, the brunette took a deep breath and cringed away from her friend slightly. “You gonna yell at me?”

Lily shook her head. “No.” She fell into step next to Andy and winced as she spoke. “I did see you kissing him though, that day in the gallery.”

“No.” Andy corrected. “You saw him kissing me, on the cheek. I most certainly did not kiss him.”

“That’s true.” Lily agreed.

“Um…” Andy ventured. “What, what does Nate have to say about it?”

Lily shook her head. “I don’t know, I haven’t heard from him in weeks. Since before the news about you and Miranda broke.”

“Oh, I had wondered why he never called when the news hit. Do you think he’ll be a jerk about this? Side with Christian?” That had worried Andy, because for some reason she always thought Nate was ready to believe that she’d been cheating on him.

“I don’t know.” Lily repeated. “But, um… if Nate does start being a jerk about it. Saying he knew that you were with Miranda or whoever...” 

“That’s not true.” Andy clenched her jaw together briefly. “I wasn’t, we weren’t, not then.”

“I know and I’ll tell anyone who asks that Nate is lying. If, and that is a big if really, if he does that, I’ll back you up.” Lily sighed. “The way he left was rotten, taking off while you were in Paris, barely speaking to you before he went to his new job in Boston…”

“It was for the best though.” Andy slowed her steps as she made her way up the ramp on the loading dock. “We had grown apart.” She shrugged. “Truth be told, we never really had that much in common to begin with.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lily looked at her friend questioningly. “What was up with that? I know we were all friends, but you were both so different I was never sure how you even ended up together in the first place… I mean friends, sure, but more?”

Andy looked around the empty delivery bay and leaned forward to whisper. “It was his eyes,” Closing her own eyes at the memory, Andy smiled. “One look from those eyes and I could just imagine… I had it bad.” She grunted softly to herself and thought. _At least I thought I did._

“And now?” Lily couldn’t help but tease her friend. “Do Miranda’s eyes capture your imagination too?”

“Oh, no.” Andy laughed at the surprised expression on Lily’s face and explained with what Jo would call a ‘sap-filled’ statement, “Miranda’s eyes capture my soul.” She held the door on the express elevator for Lily to enter then, swiped her All-Access visitor badge in the card reader on the panel and pushed the button for seventeen. “There is no real comparison between what I feel for Miranda and what I felt for Nate. If I had to try and explain it I could say in terms of wind velocity what I felt for Nate is what you feel when a car drives past you, and the feelings I have for Miranda… well, they’d probably be measured in terms of a hurricane.”

Lily pressed her lips together, holding back her reaction to that for three whole seconds before she let loose with an awed, “Wow!”

Rolling her eyes, Andy grinned. “Yeah, that’s one of the best words I’ve found so far to describe Miranda.” Her smile softened and her eyes glazed for a moment. “She’s really…Wow.” 

Lily grinned wryly. “Better than what you used to call her…”

“You…” Andy emphasized the pronoun. “You and Nate used to call her ‘Dragon Lady’ and all the other tabloid spawned names. I only ever called her Miranda.” 

They walked off the elevator and Andy led the way through the seldom used back corridors of Runway to Miranda’s office. Using the delivery dock and back way through the offices had cut three minutes off her trip when she used to make coffee runs as Miranda’s assistant. Emily never had figured out how she had been able to bring the coffee back so fast. Lily didn’t pay attention to the twists and turns opting instead to focus on her friend and continue their conversation. “What do you call her now?” Lily grinned at the almost glaring glance that question got her and offered some options, “Sweetie, Honey, Baby…” She couldn’t recall Andy using any endearments when they were all out at the bar the other night. 

Andy sighed. “I call her Miranda.” Holding a door open for Lily to walk through, Andy gestured her companion down one of the main halls.

“And?” Lily pushed a little. “C’mon… what do you call her when you’re… together… you know, close.”

“Lily…” Stopping their journey, Andy turned to look at her long time friend. “When we are ‘close’,” Andy closed her eyes and a visible shudder ran through her. “…I can barely remember my own name, much less try to remember hers.” Twinkling dark eyes took in her companion’s shock and Andy grinned as the continued on their way. “There isn’t usually much talking anyway.”

Lily watched her friend take several steps away before she hurried to catch up. “Okay, I deserved that.”

“Damn right you did.” Andy opened the last door and gestured Lily through, pointing to Bethany’s desk. “This is where I used to work.”

“Nice.” Lily nodded to the woman sitting behind the desk. “Hello.”

Andy grinned. “I’ll be back in a minute to make introductions…” Carrying her still scalding hot burden through the open doors to Miranda’s office, Andy smiled as she realized why the doors were open. _The run through? Wait…_ “I thought you had this scheduled for tomorrow.” Andy’s eyes widened as Miranda whirled to face her. “Whoa… sorry, I was just sayin’.” She set the coffee on the desk. “I’ll just be going.”

“Stop.” Miranda quickly crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Andrea’s waist. She searched the young woman’s face, blue gray eyes never left Andrea’s, but the editor spoke to the others in the room. “Give us a minute.”

Andy pulled her fiancée closer, resting the woman’s head on her shoulder. Amused dark eyes flickered to Nigel, Jocelyn and the others. “She means you.” Andy almost chuckled at the mass exodus and hoped Lily hadn’t gotten trampled. Nigel, at least, had the presence of mind to close the door behind them and Andy took the opportunity. Lifting Miranda’s face with two fingers under the woman’s chin, Andy asked softly. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know.” Miranda admitted and laid her head back on the broad shoulder. “Nothing really… I just saw you and needed this.”

“Well I’m not complaining.” Andy kissed Miranda’s forehead lightly. “I’ll hug you any time you want.” The arms around her tightened and Andy shook her head. “Miranda?” Andy guided the older woman to sit on the couch and sitting next to the upset woman reached out to take the editor’s hands in hers. “Now tell me, what’s wrong?”

“This whole thing with Christian and his accusations, now Stephen is getting into the act…he gave an interview to the Star! Can you imagine? He called after you left to tell me all about it.” Miranda sighed, unable to remain sitting she stood and paced. “They have a large circulation though, a lot of exposure. I don’t usually care what they print, but I’m not sure how we can combat this.” It was awful to feel so helpless. Andrea had intercepted her last pacing motion, stopping her in front of her desk in a loose embrace that the editor tightened, fiercely. Miranda trembled not as much in fear of the future accusations, as in anger at the cause.

Andy felt the tremors as she held Miranda and exhaled softly. She knew what she had to do, she had actually known for a long time and had been putting it off. But now, it was time, whether she wanted to or not. Kissing Miranda lightly on the forehead, Andy assured her. “I’ll take care of it.”

Closing her eyes, Miranda let the contact and the words wash over her. Andrea will make everything better. She thought then wondered. “How?”

“I’ll do one or two of the talk shows.” Andy smiled softly at her fiancée, “It’ll be easier to just tell everyone the truth than try to counter Stephen’s lies with our own truths in the papers.” They would still have to issue a statement to the printed press, television would reach a broader audience but production took time, she doubted she’d be able to be on any show too quickly.

“But, you said you didn’t want to do that…” Miranda looked into Andrea’s eyes and realized the young woman was scared. “… you’re terrified of going on television, yet you are still willing to do it.”

“You told me earlier that you would do anything for me. You have to know that goes both ways. I will do anything for you, Miranda.” Andy smiled and tried to relax. “Even go on national television…” The thought made her shudder slightly.

Miranda felt it. “Don’t.” Loving blue eyes bore into her companion. “We’ll find another way.”

“Shhh…” Andy pressed her fingers against the editor’s lips. “I will do this, because this is the best way.” Now her brown eyes twinkled. “You could come with me.” She laughed as Miranda’s eyebrows rose. “Or not.” Dropping her fingers from Miranda’s lips, Andy replaced them with her mouth, smiling against the softness as Miranda returned the pressure wholeheartedly. Andy smiled as she wiped a lipstick smudge from the corner of Miranda’s mouth. “Are you still having lunch with Donatella today?”

“Yes.” Miranda tilted her head, “Aren’t you still meeting the Good Detective?”

“Yes.” She began to release her hold on the smaller woman. “Oh, the girls’ study group is meeting at the house today… they’re going to start taking turns meeting at each others houses during the summer.”

“Mmm…” Miranda sighed again. “I can’t get away from here for very long. I can try to get there before the children leave but most likely I’ll have to meet the group the next time they visit.”

Nodding, Andy stepped completely back out of their embrace. “First I have to apologize to Em.”

Miranda’s eyes widened. “Apol…” Two of Andrea’s long fingers again pressed against her lips to stop the protest. 

“Yes, apologize.” Andy replaced her fingers with her lips briefly and then explained. “I was upset earlier and she said something that annoyed me.” Andy looked around the office, anywhere but at Miranda. “I said something back that made it sound like I could get her fired if I wanted to.” She saw Miranda stiffen and Andy talked fast. “I’m going to apologize and tell her that there is no way that I can influence you in regards to Runway and how you want things here… I know that.”

“You can.” Miranda said and stepped closer, her hands resting on they young woman’s waist. “If you really wanted to, you could influence me.” She reminded the young woman. “You have, remember? I wanted to promote Emily on and you talked me out of it.” She smiled. “That is what you were talking about wasn’t it, but Emily took it the other way.” It was a bit disconcerting how easily and well Andrea was learning to bend the truth. “Tell her what you wish, but if I ever hear her saying anything remotely nasty to you she will be out so fast her little red head will spin off.”

“I’m pretty sure she knows that.” Andy mentally rolled her eyes; everyone at Runway knew that by now. “I’ll let you get back to work. Jocelyn is waiting.”

“Jocelyn will continue to wait until I say otherwise.” Miranda smiled and shifted closer. “Don’t you agree?”

 _Always agree._ Andy thought and smiled as she spoke. “Yes, Miranda.”

\-------------------------

Nigel looked at door and smiled. “I’m going to go grab something from my office.” He held up his hands at their collective gasps. “I’ll be back.”

Jocelyn and her crew were crowded in front of Emily’s desk. None of them were sure what to do, should they go back to their departments too? They looked at each other in confusion. Emily rolled her eyes and informed them in her normal exasperated tone. “Just wait. She’ll call you back in shortly.”

One wide-eyed blonde asked the others, quietly. “What do you think they’re doing in there?” 

Emily glared at the woman who had spoken and poured as much haughty accent into her tone as she dared. “You will not speculate about that or any other part of Miranda’s personal life.”

Jocelyn translated the comment. “You’re telling us not to even think about it?”

“Yes.” Emily focused her attention on her computer screen. “It’s better for everyone that way.” Clicking to open a new page, Emily glanced up at the woman. “Just do your job.”

“There is no way we can do that.” They all agreed by nodding at their co-worker’s statement. “Don’t tell us you don’t think about it, Emily.” Jocelyn leaned forward over the redhead’s desk. “I heard you’ve actually seen them…kissing.”

Emily sighed and turned to fully face the women gathered at her desk. “I am only going to say this once, so listen and listen well. They are getting married for God's sake, so yes, they kiss. What I’m telling you right now is that if you begin to let yourself think about Miranda and Andrea, you will not be able to stop yourself when you are in Miranda’s presence. If you are thinking about that, She will know. Do you understand me? It’s better for everyone if you just keep your mind on your jobs. Unless you would rather Miranda take one look at you and know what you are thinking…about them...about Her.”

All their eyes widened perceptibly and their heads, along with the rest of their bodies, began to shake. Most of them murmured to themselves something on the order of, “No… no no.. we don’t want that.” With one satisfied nod, Emily turned back to her task at hand, dismissing the subject from her mind. “Good, just wait until she calls you back.”

Bethany hid her tiny smile behind her own computer screen as she heard the words and watched the women turn to look at the door, waiting for it to open. Despite Emily’s stern warning, Bethany knew every single one of them was trying to picture their elegant boss kissing the young former assistant. She watched them all, and knew none of them could imagine it. None except, a small shudder went through Emily’s thin frame and Bethany knew, her co-worker had no trouble imagining it at all.

Lily watched the office drama and grinned to herself. _I’ll bet all their heads would explode if I told them I’d been out drinking with Miranda and Andy not so very long ago._ Drinking buddy or not, Lily was also on the outside of the door and she too waited for the women to finish doing whatever it was they were doing. Lily smirked. _I wonder if I’ll have to remind Andy what her name is when she comes out._

\----------------------------

“Miranda…” Andy mumbled against the soft skin of the editor’s neck. “We’re gonna get in trouble…”

Threading her fingers through the young woman’s hair, partially because she loved the feel of it, partially to hold Andrea right where she was, Miranda chuckled. “Remember what I said about being boss?”

“Mmm… I remember.” Andy continued her gentle explorations. Finding a lovely ear, she whispered. “It’s your turn at the desk…on the desk…”

“No.” Releasing her hold on Andrea, Miranda moved away, taking a deep breath as she went.

“No?” Andy followed her fiancée slowly. “Uh… yeah, I’m pretty sure it was me there last time…”

“No, I don’t mean ‘No, it’s not my turn’.” Miranda immediately held up her hands to stop Andrea’s quickened advance. “I mean ‘No, that isn’t going to happen’.” The editor smiled and added, “Not today.”

“Awww…” Grinning, Andy slid her arms back around Miranda’s middle and sighed. “Ah well, it’s probably a good thing at least one of us is a responsible adult.”

“I’m sorry, Andrea, It’s just that…”

“Who said I was talking about you?” Andy kissed the end of the editor’s nose. “You’re the one that blows off work on a whim.” She grinned at her beloved, her amused face taking on a serious expression. “Are you okay now?”

“Yes.” Miranda allowed herself one more, light, kiss on Andrea’s luscious lips before moving away from the young woman. “I’ll be fine.” Walking to the window, Miranda absently ran her hand across her flat stomach. “I really should get back to the run through.”

“Yes.” Andy moved up behind Miranda and slid her hands around the woman’s waist, covering the editor’s restless hands with her own. “But we both know what you really want to do.”

Miranda tried to ignore the arms around her, the warm hands on hers, the warm breath in her ear. “And what’s that?” 

“Me.” 

“Mmm… aren’t we confident today.” Miranda murmured, closing her eyes against the sensations Andrea was igniting in her only served to heighten them.

“You don’t think you can, you don’t think it’s appropriate…” Andy grinned mischievously and purposely pitched her voice lower. “But you can have me, Miranda.” She ran her hands up and down the older woman’s arms as she pressed herself against the editor’s back and continued to whisper in her love’s ear. “I’m right here… yours for the taking… you’ve done it before…”

“So you’re a temptress now.” Turning in the young woman’s arms, Miranda faced the eyes of a goddess, nearly black with desire. “Andrea…” The editor’s breath caught in her throat, _my god those eyes._ She managed to speak in a whisper. “… tell me what you want.”

“You.” She knew she wanted more than an office quickie could give though, so Andy smiled at the love of her life and leaned down, kissing the woman very gently on the lips. No pressure, no demands, just a light loving kiss with a hint of promise for things to come, later, at home. “I, always, want you. But I know now is not the time…” She straightened and gently arranged the white locks into a good semblance of their previous positions. “… not with an audience outside…” The young woman felt the editor trembling and ran soothing hands up and down her arms. “Easy… s’okay…”

“If you had…”

“Shhhh…” Andy smiled softly and nodded as she continued her soothing touches. “I know…” _If I had pushed it, even a little bit, she would have gone through with it…even with all those people right outside the door._ That knowledge, knowing she had that kind of power over Miranda was almost intoxicating. But this was not the time or place for what Andy really wanted, so she took a deep breath to calm herself. “I love you, Miranda.”

“I love you too, Andrea.” Miranda smiled and wrapped her arms around her fiancée’s waist. “I do love you so.”

Andy held the woman for several long comfortable moments before breaking the silence. “Better now?”

“Yes…” Miranda released her hold and took a step back. “Thank you Andrea, much better.”

“I should be going.” Andy pointed to the door with her thumb. “They’re all probably milling around out there driving Emily insane.”

“It wouldn’t take much at this point.” Miranda smiled. “The wedding plans are doing quite a good job of that already, I’m sure.”

“Should we dump the girls’ birthday on her too then?” Andy hadn’t realized that Emily’s wedding planning duties were that stressful.

“She’ll live.” Miranda looped her arm in Andy’s as they walked to the door. “The girls’ party will be priority since it takes place first, but there isn’t that much actual ‘planning’ that needs done with it, a few phone calls to secure the venue, a decorator and caterer…”

Andy nodded as she opened the door with her free hand and smiled as the waiting women gasped. Aware of the audience, Andy tried to disengage her arm from Miranda’s. “Tell Donatella I said hi.” 

Miranda chuckled. “She will want to meet you, eventually.”

“I’ll meet her at the wedding, right?” Andy looked down into Miranda’s eyes and couldn’t help her hand’s action as it cupped the woman’s cheek gently, her thumb automatically stroking the high cheekbone. “Okay…” She started to drop her hand away, when Miranda’s elegant one caught it and held it in place.

Miranda dismissed the women watching them as irrelevant and focused on Andrea. “I’ll see you at home, tonight.”

“Yes you will…” _every inch of me._ Andy grinned and bent slightly capturing the editor’s lips in a quick goodbye kiss.

Miranda responded in kind; she wanted more, she wanted to drag Andrea back inside her office, close the door to the world and have her way with her beautiful fiancée. Once again the difference between what she wanted and what she got made itself painfully clear as Andrea moved away from her, through the crowd of slack-jawed clackers. “Well?” Miranda addressed the Runway employees. “Have you all just been standing here doing nothing? Where is Nigel??”

“I’m here…” Nigel walked back through the doors waving a file. “I wanted you to see this.” He smiled as he moved past Andy. “Hi, Six.”

Andy waved. “Hi.” She snapped her fingers. “Oh, Miranda…” She smiled as pale blue eyes focused on her. “… I have some time before I need to meet Jo, can I show Lily around, take her to see The Closet?”

“Of course.” Miranda narrowed her eyes as she took in the outfit the woman was wearing. Bill Blass…Acceptable. “You should call security first and have a visitor's badge sent up.” She tilted her head. “They are very strict about that, how did she get upstairs without one?”

Andy hadn’t even thought about it when she had been walking with Lily. “Through the loading docks… I’ll talk to them about it.”

“Very well.” Miranda smiled at the dark skinned woman. “Nice to see you again Lillian.” With a last look at Andrea, Miranda turned and began to deal with Runway business. Not so fast though that she didn’t hear Lily’s response.

“You too, Miranda.” The gallery director widened her eyes and turned to her friend smirking. “So… do you remember your name??”

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy walked to Bethany’s desk, sat on the edge and grabbed the phone. “Security…” She waited a moment. “Yeah, Jeff, it’s Andy… I have a friend here with me on seventeen and she doesn’t have a badge… Yeah, well we came in through the loading docks. I was bringing Miranda her coffee and forgot to stop and get her one at the desk,” Andy laughed, “exactly… wouldn’t want it to get cold…we just used my pass to get upstairs. Do we need to come downstairs and get one or can you send one up?” She smiled into the phone. “Great! We’ll be waiting in the reception area of Miranda’s office.” Replacing the phone handset, Andy winked at Lily. “They’ll be up in a minute.” She stood and turned gesturing to the woman at her old desk. “This is Bethany, she has my old job, Second Assistant.” Andy’s hand indicated the woman across the way. “That is Emily, Miranda’s First Assistant.”

“In point of fact,” Emily stopped her work on the computer and turned to face her former co-worker, and the visitor. “I have Andrea’s old job. She started out as Second and was promoted over me… then when she left… I again moved up to First and Bethany here is the current Second.” Emily looked at Andy with a significant stare. “Just to be clear.”

“I only went to Paris because you broke your leg.” Andy took a deep breath, she couldn’t be sure but close enough to be able to say with conviction. “If you hadn’t been hurt, I would have quit before I was forced to go.” She shook her head at Emily’s disbelief. “How many alterations did you have to do to the clothes I gave you?” She smiled as the redhead opened and closed her mouth. “Yep, that’s right, I got them in your size, not mine.”

“Yes, you are so nice and thoughtful…” Emily hissed. “Until you get angry and have me fired.”

“I’m sorry I said that… I wouldn’t… I won’t.” Andy exhaled softly and shook her head again, refusing the thought. “I can’t, I don’t have that kind of power with her.”

“Bollocks!” Emily abandoned any sense of decorum but kept her voice low so the editor in her office didn’t hear. “You can influence her and we both know it.” She mumbled. “You’ve always been able to.” 

Before Andy could respond to that, Jeff walked up to the glass doors and all the women in the reception area looked up as he entered the room. He smiled at them and singled out the one he didn’t recognize. “Hello, I suppose this is for you.” He handed Lily a generic visitor’s pass. “Drop it off downstairs at the desk as you leave.”

“Thank you.” Lily took the plastic badge and began to fasten it to her jacket.

“Thanks, Jeff.” Andy smiled at the man. “I’m sorry I bypassed security, I just wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s not a big thing, Andy.” Jeff’s eyes twinkled. “I asked about it and they said they saw you on the monitors when you accessed the loading dock. We all know you used to go that way when you worked here.”

Andy chuckled. “Thanks for being so diligent.” Deep brown eyes locked with the big man’s. He was in charge of protecting Miranda when she was here, at work, and he’d fallen down on the job once. Andy knew just by the look in his eye and the set of his jaw, it wasn’t going to happen again. He was in charge of Miranda’s safety, but Andy realized that meant the man held her life in his hand’s as well. _If anything happens to Miranda…_ She mentally stopped that line of thought. Dwelling on it just depressed her.

“C’mon, Lily…” Andy looped her arm through her friends. “… Let me introduce you to The Closet.” She had time to talk to Emily later about the birthday party. If she didn’t catch the woman tonight when she delivered The Book, she’d come back tomorrow. If Emily was as stressed as Miranda thought over the wedding details, Andy wasn’t so sure it was a good idea to assign the birthday party to her as well. She’d discuss it more with Miranda tonight. Right now she wanted to give Lily the tour. “We can’t stay long though, I have to meet Jo for lunch in a little while.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Why is it so difficult to prepare for these run-throughs?”

“Well, Miranda, to be fair.” Nigel spoke up. “It was scheduled for tomorrow.” He was shocked at the look the editor turned on him. He hadn’t gotten one of those in a long time. Whoa! “Okay,” He clapped his hands together and instructed Jocelyn and her people. “Take your lunches and meet back here.”

All the women looked at Miranda who dropped to her office chair and waved them away, her eyes already closed against whatever it was Nigel was going to say to her. She heard the snick of the door closing and waited for the man to clear his throat. Opening her eyes, she trained them on her long time friend and waited, only taking a small amount of pleasure in watching him begin to shift nervously from foot to foot. Rolling her eyes, she again waved her hand. “Oh for God’s sake Nigel, say whatever it is and let’s get this over with.”

“This?”

“This…” She gestured to the empty room. “Whatever you are doing here… intervention or suicide… your call.”

“You seem out of sorts.” Nigel began. “Six’s visit didn’t seem to help…are you two…um, okay? You aren’t fighting are you?”

“It helped. Of course, we’re okay, better than okay. If we were fighting it wouldn’t last long. It never lasts long.” Miranda rested her head on the back of her chair and watched the man squirming. “You would all be fired now if she hadn’t returned when she did.”

“Really…” Nigel exhaled softly. “That bad eh?” 

“This situation with Christian Thompson is intolerable, and now Stephen is getting into the act.” She shook her head. “It’s forcing Andrea to do something she doesn’t want to do and I find that very annoying.” _The fact that I’m going to do something I don’t want to do is beside the point._

“I heard you blacklisted him.” Nigel grinned at her shocked look. “News travels fast these days with all the Twitters and such…”

“I did no such thing.” Miranda shook her head. “I merely, suggested… that I never wanted to see him again.”

Nigel nodded. “You told him that?” He rubbed his hand over his bald head. “And you told the reporter that…” _Wow, she went easy on him, not an official blacklisting but very close._ He thought he knew, but asked anyway. “Why so lenient?”

Miranda shrugged and answered in one word as if it should clarify everything, “Andrea.”

“Wow.” Nigel knew Andy would have some influence over Miranda, but to be able to soften the reaction to the Christian Thompson situation was, amazing.

“She is.” Miranda again focused on Nigel.

“I’m sorry? She is?” He didn’t understand until Miranda clarified.

“Wow,” the editor smiled. “She is, Wow.”

“You have it bad.” The man smiled at his boss, happy for her.

“I do.” She traced the arm of her chair with her fingertip. “I can’t lose her Nigel, not ever. I’ll do anything I have to, to keep her.”

Nigel understood now, the Miranda he knew wouldn’t have hesitated to dissect the man and hand his guts back to him on a silver platter. “Even go against your nature?”

“Yes.” Miranda agreed softly. “Even that.” She glanced at her watch. “I’m leaving for lunch with Donatella.” She needed the distraction the Italian woman could provide; mindless talk and good food. Gesturing to the racks of clothing littering her office, she ordered, “Have this all sorted out by tomorrow.”

Nigel grinned, they were saved. _Thank you, Six._ “Yes, Miranda.” He watched as she walked out the door, ordering, “Purse.” She actually had to stop and wait for Bethany to get the requested item and the new girl got a patented Miranda glare, before the editor was out the door.

###

“Oh, My, God!” Lily stood, mouth open at the doorway to The Closet.

Andy laughed. “Uh… Lil… you um… have a little bit of…” She grabbed a tissue and motioned to the corner of her friend’s mouth. “…drool. Just there.”

Grabbing the tissue, Lily closed her mouth and wiped it. “Well of course I do! Look at this place.” She smacked her tall friend lightly, playfully, in the back of the head. “You are an idiot!”

“Ow!” Andy played along, laughing. “What did I do?!”

“You left…this?!” She faked another lunge at Andy, who held up defensive hands and dodged.

“Yeah, I’m an idiot… but not because I left this.” Dark eyes held just a tinge of sadness. _I’m an idiot because I left Miranda._ But she was back now and she smiled at her friend. “C’mon, let’s shop.”

They’d spent several minutes wandering through the racks and racks of clothing when suddenly Andy felt herself grabbed from behind and forced against the nearest wall. “Whoa!” It was an entirely unexpected motion followed by angry words in her ear.

“Who do you think you are!?”

Turning her head enough to see her attacker, Andy’s forehead wrinkled. “Serena?” _What the...?_ “What’s your problem?” Bucking off the wall she broke the woman’s grip, it was surprisingly strong, but awkward, and Andy was stronger.

“You threatened to have Emily fired and you’re asking me what my problem is?!” Serena’s thick accent heightened the anger in her voice. “What is your problem?”

Glancing at Lily, Andy shook her head. “I was wrong to do that, it’s just been very stressful lately and I snapped.” She held up her hands to calm the tall woman. “I already apologized to Em.”

“You did?” Serena stepped back. “I…” The Brazilian’s eyes widened as if just realizing what she’d done. “Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me… I just…”

Andy nodded and smiled. “S’okay.” The young woman looked up at her attacker. “If anyone threatened Miranda…”

“But you are, with Miranda and I’m…” Serena looked down into Andy’s eyes, the dark orbs daring her to deny her feelings for Emily. Suddenly sagging under the weight of those very feelings, Serena almost cried. “What am I going to do?” Now it was her turn as her eyes pleaded for Andy’s help. “She thinks we’re just friends!”

Reaching out, Andy patted the woman’s arm. “We’ll figure something out.”

“You’ll help me?” Serena was surprised. “After…” She indicated the wall she’d slammed Andy into.

“Don’t worry about that.” Waving off the pseudo-attack, Andy nodded at the question. “I’ll help… but,” She pressed her lips together then continued, “I’m not sure how much longer she’ll be around.” When the woman’s features began to morph into anger, Andy quickly explained. “Miranda wants to promote Emily on… I talked her out of it the last time because Miranda needs Emily right now, not just for the wedding… but I’m not sure how much longer I can convince Miranda of that.” Andy saw comprehension dawning in Serena’s eyes, the question she was asking herself was clear.

 _Do I want to get any closer now? Now when she’s going to leave soon?_

“Moving on?” The tall Brazilian wasn’t sure what she would do without the English woman’s presence. “Out of New York?

“Maybe…Let me know what you want to do.” Andy again patted the woman’s arm. “I’ll help, any way I can.”

Serena nodded and drifted away without another word. Lily watched her go. 

“Wow…” The dark skinned woman blinked. “That was…” _intense._

“Yeah,” Andy felt sorry for Serena, and Emily, it was so hard to love someone and deny yourself the joy it could bring. She’d been there and done that for longer than she cared to admit. “I hope they work it out.” Her eyes lingered on the space emptied by the Brazilian then she shook off the other women’s drama, she had enough of her own to deal with. Grabbing her friend’s arm, Andy continued their brief tour of the Closet. “C’mon, I gotta go soon.”

###

“Are you serious?”

Jo sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, she’s going insane. You have to help me.”

Andy shook her head, “I dunno if it’s a good idea or not.” She watched her friend shred a napkin. “Look, I have no doubt that Blair is good, but… a showing?”

“She can’t get Miranda’s compliment out of her head.” Jo growled. “She has spent every night this week drawing designs…new ones.” The detective sighed again. “I really think she needs to do this.”

“But…” Andy didn’t want her friend to get hurt. “…here’s the thing.” She paused, trying to think of the best wording. “Miranda is very serious about fashion. If she likes something, she says so…and if she doesn’t…”

Jo nodded in understanding. “She won’t hold back just because we’re friends.” That thought actually gave the police officer comfort.

“No, she won’t hold back.” Andy shook her head at the thought of Miranda ever doing that when it came to fashion.

“Good!” Jo put down the decimated napkin and laid her hands flat on the table. “That may be just what Blair needs.”

“You don’t think she’s good?” Andy couldn’t imagine Jo not having faith in Blair’s designs.

“Oh, I think she’s good…” The brunette hedged, “but I’m not sure she’s **that** good, you know? It’s been a long time since she’s done anything like this.”

“Ah.” Andy nodded. “Okay, tell her I’ll try to set something up, but next month is really busy, and July will be impossible, the only time I might be able to do will be soon, in the next two weeks. Can she be ready?”

“I’m sure she can be.” Jo looked worried. “She’s really obsessing over this…”

Andy smiled and reached out to hold Jo’s hand. “We’ll help her.” Releasing the hand, Andy’s expression turned dark. “Speaking of obsessing…” She ruffled her bangs. “I got a letter yesterday, from Judy.”

Jo sat up straighter. “And?”

“I marked it ‘Return to Sender’ and dropped it back in the mail.” Andy exhaled slowly. “I haven’t told Miranda about it yet. I’m almost scared to look in the mail today.”

“Don’t be. You did the right thing. She's circumventing the rules, somehow, to get a letter to you. Convicted criminals don't get to communicate with their...victims.” Jo took a small notebook out of her pocket and looked through the contacts on her cell phone, writing the number quickly on the small sheet. “If it keeps happening, call this guy.” She ripped the page from the notebook and handed it to Andy. “He’s in charge of the correctional facility where Judy is currently residing, until her sentence is pronounced and she’s transferred to a permanent home.”

Andy glanced at the paper before shoving it into her pant’s pocket and nodded. “Thanks.”

“Don’t let her get to you.” Jo smiled encouragingly. “She’s never getting out.”

“Yeah,” Andy thought about the boy in the park. “But how many others are out there?”

“Whoa!” The detective in Jo kicked in. “Someone else threatening you?”

“No.” Andy ruffled her bangs again. “Not really.” At Jo’s raised eyebrows, Andy sighed and told her about the boy in the park.

“Have you told the old lady?” 

“No,” Andy licked her lips. “She’s really busy right now. Print deadline for the magazine is Saturday. I was planning to tell her on Sunday, so I don’t stress her out any more than necessary.”

Nodding, Jo made an offer. “You want me to run with you for a while?”

Andy laughed. “You tried that once. You can’t run for shit…”

“Hey!” Looking indignant, Jo grinned. “I catch the bad guys when I have to.”

“Yeah, but just running for the sake of running… you suck.”

“Gee thanks.” The detective rolled her eyes and laughed because she knew it was true. Picking a final bite from her plate, she pushed it away. “I better be getting back to the station.” She grinned wickedly. “Alan will think I’m somewhere with Blair…” 

“Yeah, I need to get home. The girls are having some friends over after school.” Andy motioned to the waiter for the check.

“Ohhhh… doin’ the Mom thing eh?” Jo chuckled and looked her friend evaluating the brunette thoughtfully. “It suits you, you know?”

“I love it.” Andy smiled softly. “You have no idea how much.” Then she realized who she was talking to. “Oh!... Oh God, Jo… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

Jo waved off the apology. “S’okay.” She smiled, with only a tinge of sadness. “There was a time when Blair wanted kids more than anything. We did try. There was no way an agency at that time would let us adopt, no matter how rich Blair was… and now, well… we’re pretty happy with our life together. We can’t have a kid now, we’re just too old.” She laughed. “We’d be retired when they graduate high school!”

Andy blinked and spoke as if she just realized… “Miranda will be fifty-nine when the girls graduate.” She grinned at Jo’s shock. “It’s never too late.” She turned to the approaching waiter, took the check, barely looking at it before handing him a couple of bills. “Keep it.”

“Thanks.” The man smiled and bowed slightly. “You ladies, have a nice afternoon.”

“Thanks.” Jo rolled her eyes at the man’s remark and Andy chuckled. The detective linked her arm with Andy’s as they walked out of the restaurant together. “And thank you for lunch.”

“No problem.” Andy smiled and patted the arm around hers before they disconnected and parted ways on the sidewalk outside. Andy walked quickly to the subway station, intent on getting home to check the mail before the girls and their friends arrived. That reminded her of Emily and the birthday party. She pulled her phone from her pocket as she walked and dialed the number she knew by feel alone.

###

Miranda returned to the office in a better mood. Forty-five minutes spent doing nothing but thinking and talking about Andrea had done wonders for her disposition. The fact that she’d realized, on the way back to the office, that a lot of the work she had to do tonight could be done from home was a plus as well. It wasn’t exactly like a movie night, but being home, surrounded by her family was always good. She walked into the office, tossing her purse negligently onto Bethany’s desk, even though it was designer and probably worth as much as, or more than, the desk itself. 

“Emily,” the editor stopped in front of her First Assistant’s desk. “Have you heard from the printers?”

“Yes, the invitations are finished.” Emily almost bowed to her boss. “I only need the guest list so I can have the envelopes addressed.”

Miranda’s phone chirped and she answered it quickly. “Yes, Andrea?”

“Hi, Boss.” Andy grinned into the phone. “I just wanted to let you know I didn’t ask Emily about the girls’ party yet. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to put her under that much stress.”

“She’ll be fine.” Miranda scoffed. “I’ll speak to her about it.”

“Miranda…” Andy started then stopped herself. “Whatever you think is best.”

That brought a slight smirk to Miranda’s lips. “Of course.” Her eyes glittered, knowing Andrea was rolling her eyes at that. “Emily informs me that the invitations have been printed. I’m going to tell her to hold out twenty for us to invite special people with handwritten addresses, will that be enough for you?”

“Uh… yeah, more than enough. I can’t think of twenty people I’d want to invite, much less with handwritten invitations.” Andy stood at the top of the steps leading down into the subway tunnel. “Should I ask her to dinner this evening? We can go over the guest list and I can let her talk to the girls about the birthday party.”

“Yes, I’ll do that.” Miranda smiled and nodded into the phone. “Excellent idea.”

“Thanks, Boss.” Then she realized what Miranda had said and questioned. “You’ll be home for dinner?”

“Yes.” The editor confirmed. “I’ll have to work, but I’ll be there.”

“Excellent!” Andy laughed. “Gotta go, gotta get home in time to get a little work done before the house is over run by the kids in the study group.”

“Very well.” Miranda closed her eyes for a long moment wishing Andy’s lips were as close to her ear as they sounded. “I love you, Andrea.”

“And I you.” Andy smiled at the sky and asked again with a bit of wonder in her voice, “See you at home?”

“Yes,” Miranda smiled into the phone, “at home.” She disconnected the call and held the phone to her chest for a few heartbeats, then returned her focus to her assistant.

“Emily, you will join us for dinner this evening. Be prepared to finalize the guest list.” Miranda nodded. “I also have another matter to discuss with you, so plan for a late night.”

Pressing her lips together, Emily’s mind raced. _Has Andrea made good on her threat? She apologized but…_ Reason took over. Emily knew if she was going to be fired Miranda would already have her out the door. The English woman decided there was no use worrying over it, she’d find out in good time what ‘other matter’ her boss had in mind. “Yes, Miranda.” It would be a long night though, if she had to stay at Miranda’s late then come back here for the Book and then take it back to Miranda’s. She ventured a question. “Shall I have the Art Department hold off on the Book?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Miranda scoffed and absently gestured to the woman across the aisle. “Bethany can deliver it.”

Emily’s mouth dropped open. “But… I…” She blinked and took control of her reactions. “Yes, of course.” 

“You are soon going to be far too busy for such duties.” Miranda regarded the redhead thoughtfully. She was a bit surprised at the disappointment etching its way onto her long-time assistant’s face. “Train Bethany to cover your duties during your temporary reassignment. Have you made arrangements for Mila’s stay in New York?”

At the word ‘temporary’ Emily felt as if she could breathe again. “Yes, Miranda. She’s scheduled to arrive on Sunday morning. I have accommodations ready for her.”

“I wish to speak with her first thing Monday morning.” The editor walked away from the desk without another word. It was risky bringing the model to New York, but she hoped her gamble paid off. Jean-Paul was a very talented designer, if his ex, the purported love of his life, was present at the showing, perhaps his creative side would kick in. It would mean giving him another two weeks to redesign everything, which would be cutting it very close, but there should still be plenty of time to do a photo shoot for the August issue. Settling into her office chair, Miranda looked over the layouts on her desk and sighed. “Get me Demarchelier.” 

Emily immediately grabbed the phone and began to dial. Three numbers into the call, she closed her eyes, gripped the handset tightly and hung up. She looked across at Bethany and practically ordered. “Listen to what I say,” She again dialed the number, when the call connected she simply said, “Hold for Miranda,” placed the call on hold and informed Miranda, “I have Patrick.” Writing the number down on a post-it, Emily handed it to Bethany. “Whenever Miranda asks for him, call this number immediately.”

Bethany nodded and took the small yellow paper reverently, feeling somehow like a torch was being passed. “Thanks, Emily.”

“Just don’t screw up.” The English woman sighed and reached into her own purse, pulling out a key. She held the small piece of metal as though it was worth all the gold in the world. “Guard this with your life.”

Bethany’s eyes widened as she reached out and nodded. She barely heard her co-worker’s instructions as the key to Miranda’s townhouse warmed in her palm. _Wow._

###

Andy climbed the steps out of the subway station and began to walk toward the house. She dug a small container of antibacterial gel out of her purse and covered her hands liberally with it. When that was dry she found her cell phone and searched through her Contact numbers for the right one. She held the phone to her ear as she walked and smiled as the voice sounded in her ear. 

“Hello.”

“Hello, Gram.”

“Hey, Darlin’” The older woman’s voice reflected pure pleasure at hearing her grand-daughter’s voice. “How are things in the big city?”

“Aside from the odd sensationalistic tabloid headline or two, it’s good.” Andy smiled. “Listen, I got your letter.” The sudden stillness on the other end of the line almost made her laugh. “We think it would be great if you want to bring Mrs. King along.” A small exhale made it through the connection. “Is she doing okay?”

“She’s, well, as well as can be expected.” Pava’s voice took on a distant quality. “They were together for a long time…”

Andy nodded, “Well, she might even be of some help. I mean, she’s obviously seen her fair share of honeymooners and has probably heard a thousand wedding stories, so maybe she’ll have a few ideas on this fiasco in the making.”

Pava laughed. “You think it will be?”

“Time is the problem.” Andy sighed. “The girls are going to have to stay with their father during our honeymoon so we want to have it during the summer break. The hotel had an opening at the end of July, so that worked out. But, now we have to get everything done.”

“You have a planner though, right?” Pava wasn’t sure why her grand-daughter should be stressing over this at all. That was the planner’s job.

“Oh, yeah, Emily is handling most of it.” Andy agreed. “But there are decisions that need made. Invitation styles we’ve already done, but there’s still the music, the cake, the menu…” And the biggest one of all, the one that was terrifying her beyond all reason. “…the dress. Gram, I have to pick out a wedding dress.” It wasn’t just a monumental decision, like a normal bride oh no, Andy had to pick out a wedding dress to get married to the woman who decides what fashion is on a daily basis. Her voice quavered as she pleaded. “I need help, Gram.”

Pava chuckled. “We’ll help you, darlin’. We’ll get things squared away here and c’mon over. End of next week sound okay? I think your mother has a job until then.”

“It sounds perfect, Gram.” Andy felt better already. “I’ll call Ma and see what’s going on with her.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, wondering if her Father would speak to her this time. Instead of voicing that concern she went back to the problem at hand. “There’s just so much to do.”

“Most of those things sound like fairly basic decisions.” _Music though, I hope I can talk Dorothy out of wanting a Karaoke machine at the reception._

“Yeah Gram, they all just take time.” Andy sighed. “I’ll call Ma.” She thought the woman would be in school at this time. “I’ll just leave a message on her machine. See ya next week?”

“Yep, we’ll be there, Darlin’” Pava smiled into the phone. “See you then.”

Andy nodded. “See ya.” She disconnected the call and walked a few more steps before she dialed another number. The tension that had dissipated during her talk with Pava began to creep back as the tone warbled in her ear. It was answered after the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Ma?” Andy was startled that the woman had actually answered. “I thought you’d be in class. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Honey, I only had one class to cover this morning.” She wondered why her daughter was calling out of the blue. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just talked to Gram about coming to New York, to help with the wedding…” Andy cleared her throat. “She said you might be busy until next week?”

“Yes, starting tomorrow I’m filling in during a teacher’s vacation, they’ll be back on Wednesday.” Dorothy hesitated. “I suppose I could tell them to find someone else.”

“No, Ma, that’s okay. Just when you finish, come on, we can spend the weekend visiting and the next week we can start the search for dresses and such.” Andy was actually a little relieved that her family wasn’t going to be able to visit for a little while. Miranda was going to be very busy until Saturday and she knew once the editor finished the current issue of Runway, they would want to spend some ‘quality time’ with each other. This way she and Miranda would have four days to themselves.

“Are you sure?” Dorothy worried that it seemed she was putting her work before her child.

“Positive, Ma.” Andy assured the woman. “Whenever you can make it, just let me know.”

“Okay, Sweetie…” Dorothy paused again, then continued. “I’ll see you next week.”

Andy was just on the verge of asking about her Dad when Dorothy sighed. “I doubt your Father will join us.”

“I…” Andy stopped walking for a second. “I didn’t think he would.”

“He does love you…” Dorothy hated that her husband and daughter were at odds.

“I know, Ma…” Andy began to move again, this time her feet took her in the direction of the park. “I know.”

After reassurances from her mother that they would make travel plans as soon as they could, Andy pocketed her phone and walked aimlessly through the park. She wished Patricia was with her, not only for companionship, but also because the dog loved to go for walks. Sort of walks, mostly Patricia loved playing in the dog park while she ran her circut in the morning. She didn’t linger for long though, knowing she had to get some work done before the kids arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy walked up the steps to the townhouse, ignoring the reporters yelling questions at her back. _Well the kids are gonna have fun wading through that mess._ The urge to call Jo was strong, but she hated the idea of having the police force on call. It was nice, but it was starting to seem like she was taking advantage of her friendship with Jo. Andy wondered if she should ask Jo or even Jeff for some names of police officers who might want to earn a few extra dollars as a security detail in their off time, to escort their guests through the horde from time to time. If this kind of thing was going to continue, they might just need that kind of help.

Entering the house, Andy quickly went up to the sun room and started her laptop then went to find Peggy. This time of day the woman was normally in the kitchen. “Hello, Peggy.”

“Hi, Andy.” The housekeeper smiled. “Good day?”

“Yeah,” The brunette smiled. “I talked to my Gram and after that to my Ma for a minute. They’re gonna come stay for a few days next weekend, to help with some of the decisions I need to make for the wedding.”

“That’s great! I’ll be sure and have the guest rooms all spiffed up.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be glad of the help making some of the decisions…” Andy rolled her eyes. “…especially the dress. It’s weird not being able to ask Miranda about something so important I need to wear!”

Peggy chuckled. “It depends on if your tastes run the same or not… don’t want you to be at odds over the decisions to make.”

“Nah…” Andy was confident on that point. “They’re mostly gonna be for moral support, I’ll make the decisions.”

“Good for you.” Peggy encouraged. “It’s your day. Make it the way you want.”

“My day…” Andy mumbled almost to herself and thought, _not entirely._ “Well right now we need to concentrate on the girls. Their study group is coming over so I think snacks are in order.”

Peggy nodded. “I can do a veggie tray, and a fruit tray,” She opened the fridge to gather the named items. “You know though, kids… would probably want chips and dip too.”

Andy sighed and reluctantly moved to the corner cabinet. She opened the door and moving aside a large cookie sheet, retrieved three bags; tortilla chips, Ruffles and some nacho flavored Doritos. She looked at Peggy’s wry grin and chuckled. “The things I do for these kids, I swear.”

“Good thing Miranda hasn’t found your stash…” Peggy laughed. “Then you’d be in for it.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy hid her blush. It wasn’t that Miranda cared so much what she ate, because with the running and other exercise she did, Andy remained fit. And in fact when Andy had brought up the subject of losing a bit to prepare for the wedding gown search, Miranda had been, well, appalled was the only word that fit. Andy had been told in no uncertain terms that she was perfect the way she was and losing even one pound would be tantamount to a sin. The concern was for the girls and Miranda didn’t want them to have access to the salty, bad-for-you snacks on a regular basis. Once in a while, though, like today for the gathering was fine. 

Andy also knew they were a weakness of Miranda’s but she didn’t tell Peggy that. Miranda had caught her once, at the beginning of their relationship, eating Cheese Doodles and the fashion queen had ‘helped’ her finish the entire bag. It was an eye opening experience and Miranda had informed her in no uncertain terms that that particular snack was not to be introduced into this house again.

“I’m just going to get these trays ready.” Peggy began peeling and washing the vegetables.

“You want me to help?” Andy wasn’t that great a cook, but she could peel veggies and cut up fruit.

“Nah… this is my job after all.” She shooed the young woman away. “Why don’t you go on and do yours?”

Snagging a small carrot, Andy crunched down on the sweet bite and laughed. “Yes ma’am.”

Peggy chuckled as Andy grabbed an apple and left the kitchen quickly. Peggy was right, she had work to do.

###

“You can’t.” 

Dorothy widened her eyes and almost laughed until she realized he was serious. She repeated the relevant word. “Can’t?”

“You can’t go.” Richard set his jaw and crossed his arms. “I won’t let you go.”

Incredulous now, Dorothy blinked. “Won’t let me?” The man was often controlling, but this was just too much.

“That’s right.” The muscles in his jaw tensed for a second. “I forbid it.”

Dorothy licked through her pursed lips and was now on the verge of anger as she repeated the latest infuriating word. “Forbid...”

“That’s right.” 

“She’s my daughter, Richard!” Dorothy used her sternest 'teacher' tones to press her statement home. “I am going to be a part of her wedding.”

Richard still felt his stomach turn at the thought of his daughter and another woman together. “It’s not right, you shouldn’t approve of it. You shouldn’t help…”

“I shouldn’t approve of my daughter being happy with the person she loves?” Dorothy frowned. “What is wrong with you?”

“Wrong with me?!” The man almost laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not the one…” He stopped himself, barely, from saying something about his own daughter that he couldn’t take back. “I don’t understand it, her…” He swallowed his revulsion. “…them.”

“You should go and visit them.” Dorothy almost pleaded with her husband. “She’s so happy Richard, she’s so much in love.”

“She can’t be! Not with a woman, not like that!” He crossed his arms stubbornly. “I won’t believe it.”

“You would.” Dorothy sighed, “If you’d just open your eyes and see.”

Shaking his head, Richard spoke through clenched teeth, “Never.”

Exhaling in frustration, Dorothy just shook her head and left the room. There was no use in trying to convince the man, she knew when he’d dug in to an idea like this it was best to just let him think about it for a while. He wasn’t going to stop her from helping Andy with her big day though. 

She had given Richard a lot of leeway over the years because of their marriage and the fact that she loved him, but he had no right to stop her from participating in her daughter’s wedding, that she wouldn’t allow.

###

Andy took a deep breath and stepped out of the townhouse’s front door. Immediately the reporter’s pounced, a thousand flashes went off and it took at least a minute to calm them down. Finally Andy’s voice could be heard over the cacophony. “Miranda and I have already spoken to a reporter from the Times. Mr. Thompson also gave his statement. The story will appear in tomorrow’s paper. I would respectfully ask that you leave now.” She sighed as none of the people gathered moved an inch. “If you do decide to remain, I ask that you leave the children arriving this afternoon alone. They have nothing to do with this situation. Miranda’s request remains in effect, the girls, and their friends, are off limits.” A surprise question reached her.

“How are the wedding plans coming along?” 

Despite herself, Andy smiled. “Plans are going well, thank you.”

“Are any of the press going to be invited?”

Andy responded truthfully. “Miranda and I have not discussed that yet.” She allowed for the possibility. “Most likely there will be a few representatives of the press at the reception.” _At least some of the fashion reporters from the larger magazines…_ She thought, _and maybe…_

“Have you set a date?”

Grinning at the questioner, Andy nodded. “Yes, we have.” She held up her hands as a barrage of questions were flung at her. “I really need to get some things finished. Again, there is no need for you to stay, but if you do, please leave our guests alone. Thank you.” Without another word, Andy turned and re-entered the house.

###

“This is so cool!”

Roy grinned at the comment from the backseat and he glanced in the rear view mirror in time to see Caroline roll her eyes just like he’d seen Miranda do a million times before. Unlike her mother, however, the girl was crammed into the back of the car with three of her giggling friends. And he grinned at the boy sitting next to him up front as Caroline jostled her cohorts around. 

“It’s usually a lot less crowded!”  
There was some more jostling and laughing as the kids teased Caroline about being chauffeured, “like someone important”.

Roy knew that some of the kids who went to Dalton were on the same social level as Caroline and Cassidy, but the ones in the car with them now didn’t seem to be quite up to that level. They had to be a little well off though to even be attending the elite private school, just possibly not quite as well off as Miranda and the girls’ father were. Speaking quietly to Caroline, Roy gave her a head’s up. “The reporters were back this morning, after you left.”

“Really?” The girl’s eyes widened as the rest of the car went silent. “Why?”

Clearing his throat, Roy gripped the steering wheel tighter. “You might want to ask Andy that.” He winced a little and told the child. “Someone is saying some fairly unkind things about her, and your mom.”

“Oh,” Caroline thought about that. “Does Mom know who?”

“Yes,” Roy made a turn as he nodded. “I believe she does.”

Watching the passing buildings pensively, Caroline sighed. “They’re toast then.”

“Yeah,” Roy grinned at the girl. “That would be my guess too.”

Caroline pulled out her cell phone and called her sister’s number. “The losers are back.”

“No way!” Cassidy looked around the car she was riding in, settling her gaze on the driver, their faculty adviser, Ms. Bax, but continued her conversation with her sister. “Why?”

Caroline answered with a scoff. “Doesn’t matter right now. We can talk to Andy about it when we get home.”

“Okay, Caroline.” Cassidy gave a long exhale and closed her phone. She just hoped the reporters would leave their friends alone.

Mark, sitting next to Roy, was the oldest of their group and usually the quietest. He turned and asked Caroline. “Andy’s going to be there?!” 

Caroline rolled her eyes again. “Of course she is, she lives there, duh!” Then her eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Why?! Duh! I’ve seen pictures of her, she’s hot!” The boy ran his fingers through his short dark hair even as his red headed friend wrinkled her nose.

“Ewwww…” 

“What?!” Mark grinned, his vivid blue eyes twinkled. “She is!” He looked to the other male in the car. “She is! Right Roy?”

The driver chuckled and shook his head. “Oh no, don’t drag me into this conversation.”

One of the other girls in the backseat reached up to smack the boy in the back of the head. “Dude, she’s like…Ro’s Mom!”

That thought deflated him a bit. “Oh, right.” He smiled weakly. “Sorry, Ro.”

Caroline waved off the apology. She knew that most people found Andy attractive. It was something she and Cassidy had to deal with and so long as Andy didn’t act on any of the offers she got, the girls were okay with it. It was kind of cool really. Caroline liked that so many people thought Andy was beautiful, or hot, or whatever because whatever people thought Andy was, Caroline knew, _Andy’s ours._ She smiled a little, knowing her mother felt the same way and better yet, Andy did too.

Instead of dwelling on Mark’s insanely inappropriate remark, Caroline decided to give her friends a little tutorial on how to deal with the reporters when they got to the house. She was fairly sure Cassidy was giving the rest of their group, in the other car, the same instructions.

###

Andy was waiting for them at the door. She was glad that the reporters had thinned out and the ones that were left didn’t say a word to the kids as they walked up the sidewalk. A couple of pictures were taken though when one of the girls stopped and posed for the cameras. “Hey guys! Welcome.” She’d changed into some not quite tight faded jeans and fairly form fitting brown t-shirt with the breast cancer slogan ‘Fight like a girl’ in pink lettering across the front. She looked very casual, much more so than the girls had seen her ever be in front of company. Of course, company didn’t usually comprise six kids their own age and one adult advisor from school. In fact, they rarely had company at all.

Caroline’s lips pressed together so very much like Miranda’s that Andy almost laughed. Smiling, she brushed the girl’s cheek with her fingertips and winked. “It’s okay to be casual every once in a while.”

“I guess.” Caroline looked dubious.

“Even your mom wore jeans to my birthday party.” Andy reminded her.

“True.” The girl’s eyes appraised the tall woman again. “And I guess they are designer jeans…”

Andy laughed at the appraisal, eerily similar to Miranda’s, and tapped the child on the nose. “You bet they are, Munchkin.” She grinned. “Miranda wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dropping the subject, Caroline gestured back toward the door. “Cassidy and the others will be here soon. She decided to ride with Ms. Bax, in case she couldn’t find the house.”

Nodding, Andy smiled at the kids present. “Why don’t you go ahead and introduce me to these guys and Cassidy can do the honors with the others.”

“Sure.” Caroline turned to see her friends all lined up in the hallway. Turning her eyes skyward for a moment, she began to name off the kids. “That’s Mark, Heather, Amber and Allison.” She gestured to Andy. “Guys, this is my Andy.”

“'Your' Andy?” Mark grinned at his friend then blinked as Andy wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders. Caroline smiled and laughed at the jostling. 

“Yeah, there are a lot of Andy’s in the world, this one is mine.” Caroline tilted her head to listen as Andy whispered in her ear, she wrinkled her nose when the tall woman was finished speaking. “Ewwww…”

Laughing at that, Andy released the girl’s shoulders with a final pat. “You guys can go on upstairs if you want.”

“Yeah,” Caroline gestured for them to follow her. “C’mon guys.”

Andy watched them go and wondered if she would be able to remember their names. She suddenly understood at least superficially, why Miranda found it so easy to just call everyone Emily. She started into the kitchen when her phone rang. Knowing from the ringtone who it was, Andy answered with a smile. “Hey, Sweetie.”

“Ma, we’re pulling up in front of the house.” Cassidy asked. “Are the others here yet?”

“Yeah, they got here a few minutes ago.”

“Great!” Cassidy pulled the phone away and spoke to the woman driving. “You can park here, the other car has already gone.” She spoke to Andy again. “We’ll be right in.”

Andy put her phone away and went to the door, opening it for the second wave of kids. “Welcome!” She gestured the kids and the older woman inside without any interference from the remaining reporters. Sparing a glance at the people gathered in front of the house, she pressed her hands together in front of her and bowed slightly. “Thanks guys.” The reporters smiled and some of them waved before she closed the door. Turning to the new arrivals she grinned at Cassidy. “Care to introduce me?”

“Sure.” The girl pointed to the kids with her. “This is Sarah, Devon, Hunter and Ms. Bax.” She moved to Andy’s side, wrapping her arms around the tall brunette’s waist, and looked at her friends. “This is Andy.”

“Hey guys.” Andy grinned at the kids. “Caroline and the others are already upstairs.”

Ms. Bax moved forward keeping her features carefully professional. “Ms. Sachs, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” She extended her hand to shake with Andy. “Cassidy and Caroline have told me so much about you.”

“Andy, please. They talk about me? Really?” Andy returned the shorter woman’s firm handshake, absently noting how different the teacher’s hand was compared to Miranda’s. She chuckled. “They don’t talk much about school when they’re home.”

Jostling Cassidy’s shoulder, Andy suggested. “Why don’t you take your friends upstairs? I’ll bring up some snacks.”

“I’ll help.” Ms. Bax smiled.

Andy was quietly amazed as the smile transformed the fairly stern looking teacher into a rather beautiful woman. The corners of her blue eyes crinkled as she peered out from under her dark bangs, and a small dimple appeared in her right cheek. 

“Excellent.” Andy laughed and looked at Cassidy. “We’ll be up in a minute.”

Cassidy shook her head. “I’ll help.” She went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled. “CAROLINE!” 

“Cassidy!” It was so rare for voices to be raised in the house Andy was momentarily shocked. A voice from above interrupted any response.

“WHAT?” Caroline looked down over the stair railing and saw their friends there. She gestured to the new arrivals. “C’mon up.”

Andy gave Cassidy a gentle nudge toward the kitchen. “Let’s grab those snacks.”

Nodding, Cassidy led the way to the kitchen, giving a gleeful ‘Yay’ when she saw the chip and dip platter. She grabbed the sectioned serving tray and met the adults coming in. “I’ll take this on up.”

Laughing, Andy gestured behind her with her thumb. “G’wan, Ms. Bax and I will get the healthy stuff.”

The girl left the kitchen and Andy chuckled when the teacher commented, “Cassidy is so funny and it’s Nora by the way.”

“They can both be a handful at times.” Andy opened the fridge and pulled the fruit and veggie trays out, setting them on the counter. 

“Wow, you went all out.” Nora blinked at the ‘snacks’ arranged on the platters, “Those look great.”

Laughing, Andy ruffled her bangs, “I didn’t, Peggy wouldn’t let me.” At the teacher’s confused look, Andy clarified. “The cook, slash housekeeper.”

“Ah,” Nora slid onto one of the breakfast bar stools, resting her chin on her hand as she watched Andy carefully. “What’s that like? Having servants?”

Shaking her head, Andy began to gather some drinks from the fridge, several different choices of drinks, fruit juices and bottled water. “It’s weird, definitely different, I’m just a middle class girl from Ohio.” She grinned at the woman’s laugh and rolled her eyes self-deprecatingly, admitting, “And it’s strangely easy to get used to.” She chuckled again as her guest looked around curiously. “I sent her home early.”

Nora laughed louder and slid off the stool. “No reason she should be subjected to the pack.” She picked up the platter with the decoratively arranged fruit pieces on it. “Shall we?”

Nodding, Andy balanced the veggie tray on top of the drink tray. “Yep…” she pointed to the back stairs. “Up the stairs, follow the sounds of the explosions...” Picking up the trays she followed the woman, carefully.

###

Andy’s instructions had been accurate and the women had found half the group avidly watching the other four playing a horribly violent video game on the big screen. It was one Miranda only barely tolerated and that was only because the violence was fantastic in nature, not realistic. Four rounds of the game later and after a heated debate about the influence violent video games had on today's youth, the group was all arranged on cushions around the coffee table that held the remains of the snack trays. They were talking and laughing about school and how glad they were that it was over for the summer so they wouldn’t have to be under the teacher’s rule anymore.

“You know.” Ms. Bax grinned at the kids. “I could take offense at this conversation. Not all the teachers are that bad!”

“’Course not,” Cassidy looked up from her cushion nearly at the teacher’s feet and smiled. “Not you, Ms. Bax.”

Nora laughed and patted the girl’s shoulder. “Thanks, Cass.”

Andy blinked at the nickname. When she saw Cassidy’s smile and the adoration in the girl's eyes, Andy opened her mouth slightly in surprise. Before she could stop it, a sound escaped and she tilted her head in question at Cassidy, her dark eyes alternated quickly between the girl and Ms. Bax. Cassidy’s quick study of the fringe on the pillow she was sitting on and the pink tinge gracing the child’s cheeks confirmed Andy’s guess. Cassidy’s crush was on the teacher!

“You know what?” Andy began to consolidate the remaining snacks, then decided against it and just piled one tray on top of the other. “I could really use a cup of tea.” She turned to the only other adult in the room. “Care to join me?”

Nora smiled. “That sounds lovely.” She unloaded the few unopened bottles of juice and water, then picked up the tray they’d been on, to carry it back downstairs.

Andy informed the kids. “We’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” She picked up the decimated snack platters and left.

“Your parents should be arriving soon to pick you up.” Ms. Bax grinned at the group. “I let you slide today because of the newness of the casual format, but you need to pick a book to read and review for the next meeting. You also need to decide whose house you’ll be at next time.”

Cassidy watched her favorite teacher walk out of the room and tried not to be jealous of Andy getting to spend time with the woman. _It’s not like anything’s going to happen between them,_ she told herself, _Andy’s totally in love with Mom!_ Her attention was drawn to the others already talking about which book they wanted to pick for their next meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

Nora slid onto the same bar stool she’d occupied so briefly earlier. “I've um.. been meaning to compliment you in your choice of shirts.” The woman openly admired the shirt. “My mother is a breast cancer survivor.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Andy stopped a moment and shook her head. “I, um.. I mean the survivor part.”

Laughing, Nora waved away the nervousness. “Yeah, I knew what you meant.” She smiled, again making the dimple appear. “And yeah, it is great.”

Andy cleared off the trays and left them in the sink for the moment. Opening the drawer with her tea stash in it, she gave her guest the options. “decaf, oolong, Earl Grey, herbal, raspberry, blueberry, cinnamon…Chai”

“Um… the choices are a little overwhelming.” Nora shrugged. “I just do ‘tea’.”

Nodding, Andy picked a lemon herbal, it was kind of late for caffeine, unless the point was to stay up all night. She got the cups from the cabinet and dropped one teabag in each cup before moving to the center island. “So what do you teach at the school?” She watched as the steaming water going into the cup began to turn a light yellow. She passed the drink across to the woman and also handed her the sugar.

Filling her own cup, Andy got two spoons and handed one to Nora.

“Thank you.” The teacher took the spoon and measured out three scoops of the sugar before stirring the mixture. “I teach music.”

“Ah,” Andy nodded and, leaning against the counter, began to scoop sugar into her drink. A big reason for Cassidy’s crush choice became clear, aside from the obvious physical attraction; Cassidy loved music and sound.

“I have two Masters Degrees, one in music and the other English.” She pointed upstairs. “We've only met twice so far but I will usually make them read and review a book for these meetings. In the last meeting, they all were just studying for finals, so we discussed the previously assigned book from one of their classes and then I let them study. I knew this one would be a bust since it was the last day of school so I let them slide.”

“Oh…well, it was actually an interesting debate. Some of them had some really good points about hand eye coordination and online interactions.” Andy had wondered what the study group was actually going to ‘study’ during the summer break. She watched the woman sip her tea. “I am glad that you actually make them read.”

“Mmmm… I think Cass is smart enough to find another solution.” The teacher sipped her tea, “Most likely I will be talked into letting them read newspapers and discuss the stories, instead of dissecting novels this summer.”

 _Cassidy can talk her into things?_ Andy answered slowly. “Well, keeping up on current issues, is good.”

Nora looked up at her hostess. “So is this, it’s wonderful.”

Andy laughed. “Yeah, I like it when it’s later in the evening. Miranda so rarely drinks tea I’m usually on my own for this particular ritual.” Andy pushed away from the island counter, “C’mon.” She led the woman to the small, dimly lit, sitting area just outside the kitchen. Settling into Miranda’s favorite chair, Andy sipped her tea and gestured for Nora to have a seat in the next chair. “This is much more comfortable than the kitchen.” She looked through the large doorway into the well lit room, “We’ll be able to see if the kids come down and need anything.”

Nodding, Nora sat in the chair on Andy’s right so that they could speak quietly to each other and still be heard. “Cass tells me you and her mother are going to be married.”

“Do you spend a lot of time with Cassidy?” Andy explained the question, “That's the third time you've used her nickname.”

“Oh!” Nora laughed, “I didn't realize... I guess I just hear the kids calling her that.”

 _Yeah,_ Andy thought, _I'd buy that, except you never call Caroline 'Ro', like the others do._ She decided to just answer the previous question. “Yes, we're getting married. You didn’t get that from the papers?” Andy knew it was big news and had been headlines in some of the more desperate rags.

“It’s so hard to tell what’s true and what isn’t.” Nora grimaced at the thought, “How do you stand it?”

A flash of white teeth gleamed in the dimness and Andy shrugged. “I know what’s true.”

Nora thought about that, “I guess that would help.” She grinned and blinked as a movement of Andy’s left hand sent a glint off of her ring. “Oh, wow, that’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” Andy looked at the ring on her finger with something akin to awe. “It’s a beautiful ring.” What it represented was the real awe inspiring thing though. The ring, as beautiful as it was, was merely a physical reminder of the actual gift; Miranda’s love. Andy couldn’t help but smile whenever she thought about it. _I hope Miranda feels the same when..._

Thunderous footsteps on the stairs caused both women to turn and look down the hall. The kids stopped at the sitting area and Caroline spoke for them. “Amber’s mom called. She’ll be here in a minute.” 

Heather spoke up, “I’m gonna catch a ride with them, we live next door to each other.”

“Are your parents aware that you will be riding home with Amber?” Ms. Bax was hyper alert to things like that. Working at such an elite school had obvious advantages, and not so obvious disadvantages. Student’s safety was a huge deal, with some of their parents as influential as they were. The children’s safety was a serious issue.

“Yes,” Heather pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed. “You can make sure though.” She handed the phone to the teacher. 

Ms. Bax took the device and waited for the connection. It only took a short conversation to confirm that Heather did indeed have permission to ride home with Amber.

It was amazing to see, much like dominos as soon as the two girls were picked up, the others rides soon followed. In a very short span of time the group was gone and the twins were upstairs watching television so only Ms. Bax lingered with Andy in the sitting area. 

“Do you have plans or can you stay to meet Miranda?”

“Oh!” Nora clasped her hands together in front of her in an attempt to stop them from shaking at the thought. “I’ve, um… met her before. At recitals and programs at school… she’s rather serious about attending.”

“Mmm…” Andy shook her head. “Yeah, I nearly got fired once because I couldn’t get her home in time for one of their recitals.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Nope,” Andy’s gaze focused past the seated woman, “She was very upset.”

Nora jumped slightly at the voice behind her.

“Well of course I was, Andrea, it was just drizzling! There was no reason whatsoever for planes not to be flying.”

Andy stood and laughed. “It was a hurricane and you were in Miami!”

With a dismissive sound, Miranda dropped the subject. “Have the children already left?”

Moving around the chairs, Andy nodded. “Yes, the last one just left. The twins are upstairs watching TV.” She closed the distance between them and kissed her fiancée lightly. “And welcome home.” She looked over Miranda’s shoulder and nodded. “Hello, Emily.” She grinned as the redhead studiously avoided looking at her.

“Mmm…” Tossing her handbag into the chair Andrea had just vacated, Miranda wrapped her arm around the young woman’s waist, but faced the now standing teacher. “Ms. Bax, how nice to see you again.”

“You too, Ms. Priestly.” 

Andy and Emily inhaled sharply but Miranda simply smiled. “Miranda, please.”

“Right… sorry.” Nora rolled her eyes. She had no idea why this woman made her so nervous, some of the other parents were judges, lawyers and even one Senator, but trying to speak directly to Miranda Priestly was just so intimidating.

“It’s very kind of you to take days out of your summer break to supervise the children’s study group.” Miranda turned her head to speak to Emily.

“Go lay out the catering information in my study.”

“Yes, Miranda.” Emily, grateful for the distraction, moved back down the hall and entered the door across from the table where she normally left the Book.

“It's not that big of an inconvenience. I don't have any big plans for the summer anyway.”

“I see.”

The silence drew out until Nora smiled weakly, “Okay, well, I know you’re busy. Wedding plans and all...” Nora smiled at the couple. “So I’ll just be on my way.”

“It was nice to meet you.” Andy smiled and reached out to shake the teacher’s hand.

“Oh! You too.” Nora shook the offered hand. “Thanks for the tea.”

“Of course.” Andy and Miranda walked with Ms Bax toward the door. Miranda went upstairs to say hello to the girls while Andy continued to show the students' adviser out. She was surprised and pleased to see that most of the reporters had gone. “Drive safely. Have a nice evening.”

“You too.” Nora waved and walked down the sidewalk to her car.

Andy watched to make sure she got all the way there without being hassled by the few remaining reporters. When the teacher’s car pulled away from the curb, Andy closed the door and locked it before making her way back down the hall to the study. Nora Bax... Andy thought ruefully about the young teacher and Cassidy's crush. Tomorrow she knew their internet connection would be quite active as she searched for as much information as she could get on the nice music teacher, that used Cassidy's nickname without realizing it. _Nora Bax, you seem nice enough,_ Andy took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Cassidy had a crush, okay, everyone had those at some point. Thinking back on the evening, aside from the nickname thing, there was nothing to indicate that Cassidy was anything more to the teacher than just another student. Still just to be on the safe side Andy would check the woman's background. She knew in her heart it was the only thing she could do, just to be sure, because she and Miranda agreed on one thing above all else.

_Nobody messes with our girls._

###

Miranda and Emily had taken places on the couch while Andy settled cross-legged on the floor intent on evaluating several different caterer’s various menu offerings; determined to make a decision on something. It took twenty minutes of reading delicious descriptions of food before Andy’s stomach growled, loudly. She sighed as Miranda and Emily both turned their attention to her.

Emily looked at her former co-worker with annoyance but Miranda’s blue gaze captured Andy’s. “Do you have something to tell us, Andrea?”

Andy chuckled, “Only that the snacks I shared with the kids seem to be wearing off.”

“You had snacks earlier and you’re hungry now?” Emily was appalled. “How do…” She just stopped herself from asking how Andy ate all the time and still stayed size four.

“I’m larger than the people you are used to seeing but a lot of my mass is muscle, so the food I eat burns away fairly quickly.” Andy smiled at the diet conscious redhead. “It’s mostly because I run every day.”

“Andrea keeps herself in very good shape.” Miranda’s lips twitched as her fiancée’s stomach rumbled again. “Perhaps it’s time to order dinner?”

Nodding, Andy gracefully rose to her feet. “I’ll go ask the girls what they want. Indian okay with you?”

Miranda nodded, “Yes, my usual will be fine.” She turned to Emily. “What would you like?”

“Um…” The woman had no idea. “I don’t… um… I don’t do takeaway that often. What’s good?”

Ordering Indian food was a frequent occurrence in the Priestly-Sachs household, but the addition of Emily with her English accent caused a flash of reminiscence. Getting takeaway with friends, co-workers really, after long days at work, were among some of Miranda’s favorite memories of her younger days.

“Add a vegetable curry to the order, Andrea.”

Nodding, Andy reached out and trailed her fingertips down Miranda’s arm tangling their fingers together briefly, as she left the room. “Be right back.”

Miranda watched the brunette leave and turned back to the task at hand. From the corner of her eye she studied a rather unreadable expression on Emily’s face. It only lasted until the editor turned to face her assistant fully. As soon as Miranda’s cool gaze landed on Emily’s face, the redhead was all business. “Glorious Foods say they are more than willing to work with you on the menu.”

“No.”

“Bu…” Emily stopped herself from arguing, that particular caterer had worked with Miranda before and for them to willingly want to work with her again had been amazing in and of itself.

“Any caterer will be willing to work with us. That is their job. For them to make it sound like a favor to us is unacceptable.” Miranda picked up the sample menu and crumpled it before tossing it into the wastebasket at the end of the coffee table. “I believe Andrea’s grandmother was interested in cooking a few things for the reception.” She ignored Emily’s horrified expression. “Therefore, any caterer we utilize must be willing to recreate any family recipes we give them.”

Forcing down her obvious disdain for the idea of ‘family recipes’, Emily only paused a few seconds before responding in the only way she could.

“Yes, Miranda.”

###

Andy barely paused at the door of the tv room. “Hey girls, I’m calling for Indian, do you want your usual?”

They both gestured for her to be quiet, their eyes riveted to the screen. “This is the exciting part!”

Glancing at the screen, Andy rolled her eyes. She had forgotten it was ‘Top Chef’ night. “Sorry.”

They again gestured for her to let them hear and both girls cheered, in unison, as Padma intoned. “Please pack your knives and go.”

From their comments, Andy realized that neither of the girls liked the contestant that had been eliminated and were glad they wouldn’t have to put up with the usual whining on the next episode. As the credits rolled, she asked again about the dinner order and after they confirmed their usual, she also informed them. “Emily will be joining us…”

“Yeah?” Cassidy asked. “What’s she having?”

“Your mom told me to order a Vegetable curry for her.” Andy grinned at their rolling eyes and moved the palm of her hand across her tummy. “We’ve been going over the caterer’s menus. It’s making me hungry, I thought Indian would be the fastest.”

“Oh! More wedding plans?” Caroline widened her eyes. “Can we help?”

Smiling, Andy wrapped her arm around the oldest-by-minutes girl’s shoulder and squeezed slightly. “Of course.” She winked at Cassidy. “I’m gonna go place the order, your mom and Emily are down in the study.”

“Okay.” 

Andy parted ways with the girls as they descended to the study and she continued up the stairs to the sun room, where she’d left her laptop earlier.

###

Miranda continued looking over the menus after Andrea had left the room. She picked up one they had discarded for use at the wedding and handed it to Emily. “This one I think will do well for the girls’ birthday party.”

“Uh…” Emily took the sheet numbly. “Birthday party?”

“Andrea thinks that it may be too much to burden you with, but I assured her that you would be able to plan both events admirably.” Miranda turned her gaze to the woman beside her. “I know you won’t disappoint me.”

The very thought of disappointing Miranda made Emily’s mouth go dry. “I’ll try not to let you down.” She was amazed to see the normally icy eyes soften and her heart almost stopped at the quiet words.

“Thank you, Emily.”

For a moment the redhead’s cheeks were the same color as her hair then she got hold of herself. She looked at the paper in her hand and frowned. “I don’t think these people will do for the twins’ party.” Emily saw Miranda begin to frown and spoke quickly. “I’ve spoken with them before and while their attitude toward the wedding is very positive, they are quite… snotty for anything they feel might be ‘beneath’ them…”

“…such as a birthday party for twelve year old girls.” 

“Exactly,” Emily added. “They also continually asked when they would meet with you…”

“Ah…” Miranda understood, _blinded by the chance to meet a celebrity._ “Very well. Choose someone you deem suitable.” She informed the woman of the girls’ wishes. “Caroline and Cassidy are in agreement that the theme of their party should be ‘Twilight’.”

Emily forced herself not to roll her eyes. They were only children after all and Twilight things were quite the fad at the moment. Before she could comment any further the girls in question practically barreled into the room. 

“Whoa!” Miranda found herself pressed back into the couch by her enthusiastic children. “What’s all this?”

“We’re gonna help with the wedding plans…” Cassidy settled between her mother and Emily. 

“Andy said you were looking through the caterer’s menus.” Caroline was slightly better at containing her excitement and she sat on the arm of the couch next to Miranda.

“Yes,” The editor indicated the papers covering the coffee table in front of them.

The description of one entrée caught Cassidy’s eye and she picked up the menu handing it to Caroline. “Look, this one sounds like what one of the contestants made tonight.”

Emily tilted her head. “Contestants?”

Both girls nodded and Cassidy answered. “Yeah, on Top Chef! We love that show.” The girl laughed and Cassidy announced, “I’m thirsty.” She grinned as Caroline quickly put the paper in her hand down. 

“Me too.”

And as suddenly as they’d arrived the girls were gone, heading to the kitchen for a drink.

“Ah... Top Chef…” Emily had watched the show a few times. She thought about it and a wild idea caught itself in her brain. Oddly enough, Miranda’s blue gaze held some amusement and before Emily could speak, the Goddess of Fashion did.

“Call Padma in the morning, she will be able to direct you to the correct people.”

Nodding, Emily grinned. “Yes, Miranda.”

“Now,” Miranda dismissively waved in the direction of the scattered menus. “Let us discuss the cake for a moment.”

Emily cleaned off the coffee table and pulled the information on the bakeries from her bag; the bakeries that dealt exclusively with celebrity weddings. “The first decision will be to determine exactly what kind of cake you want.”

“Mmm…did I hear the word ‘cake’?” Andy walked into the room and settled on the floor with her back against the couch, curling her arm around Miranda’s legs, tucking her shoulder under the woman’s knees. “Dinner will be here in twenty minutes.” She closed her eyes as Miranda’s fingers automatically threaded through her hair.

“Do you want a traditional white cake, Andrea?” Miranda asked absently. Her mind was no longer on the wedding. The young woman’s cheek leaning against her thigh was just too distracting.

“Hmm...” Andy absently caressed the silk covered legs under her hands. “I have no opinion on the matter.”

“Really?” Emily sniffed but spoke blandly. “I would have thought the cake would be your favorite part.”

Andy recognized the dig at her weight even without the usual snide tone. “Oh no,” With a grin and a knowing glance at Miranda, Andy responded wryly. “My favorite part will be the honeymoon.”

Miranda turned a wicked grin on the woman at her feet. “Mine as well.”

Caroline returned from the kitchen with a drink in her hand. She took one look at Andy’s position, Miranda’s expression, and Emily’s burning cheeks then rolled her eyes. “I don’t even want to know do I?”

Miranda chuckled and answered. “Probably not.”

“We’re talking about the cake, Munchkin.” Andy shifted and patted the carpet next to her. “What do you think? Should we go traditional?”

“Traditional?” Caroline scrunched up her nose. “Why?”

“What’s traditional?” Cassidy walked into the room. She narrowed her eyes at Caroline sitting close to Andy and moved to wiggle into the space she’d left earlier between Miranda and Emily. She smiled as Miranda wrapped an arm around her shoulder, even if her other hand remained lightly brushing through Andy’s hair.

“The wedding cake, Bobbsey. We are discussing options for it.”

“Traditional?” Cassidy agreed with her sister. “Boooorrring!”

“There you have it.” Miranda turned toward her assistant, “We will require a non-traditional cake. We certainly can’t have the iconic center of our wedding ceremony to be,” the editor’s eyes twinkled slightly as she imitated her daughter. “…booorrrring.”

To her credit, Emily’s lips twitched but she managed not to smile. With a slight sort of seated bow to the editor, she replied wryly, “No, we certainly can’t have that.”

They all spent several more minutes discussing size and design of the cake before the doorbell ended the debate of tiers versus layers. They all knew who was at the door even without Andy’s comment.

“Food’s here,” Andy kissed the knees so close to her lips and rose from her position on the floor. “I’ll get it.”

Miranda also stood, gesturing to the others to follow. They occasionally served appetizers in here, small snacks during long work sessions, but they never ate a full meal anywhere other than the table; either in the kitchen or the formal dining room. With just four or even five of them the kitchen was always the preferred choice. The formal dining room had not been utilized for a meal since Andrea had begun living with them, not even when Dorothy had visited. _That may be something to change soon…_ Miranda thought. No time for thinking about it now though and her attention was drawn to the young woman walking down the hall with two large bags of food in her hands. “Girls, set the table if you would please.”

“Ah…” Andy stopped them. “Wash your hands first please.” She set the example by setting the food on the counter and cleansing her own hands before she began to set it out on the table. The girls exchanged looks with each other, they had just washed their hands when they'd come into the kitchen to get a drink. A pleading look toward Miranda only gained them a quick ‘just do it’ head jerk from the editor. 

Andy dried her hands off and gave Miranda, and Emily, a pointed look. “You too, please.”

Nodding, Miranda moved to the sink, Emily held back until Miranda was finished. 

Miranda was rewarded with a quick kiss and a small cup containing her antibiotics. Andy smiled at her former co-worker and asked. “What would you like to drink, Em?”

“Just water…”

“Sure.” Andy poured their guest’s drink and filled the girls’ glasses with fruit juice before turning to Miranda just in time to see her pull a bottle of wine from the cooler. “Ah… uh uh…” She snagged the bottle from the editor’s hands and replaced it on the rack. “No alcohol, not while you’re still on antibiotics.” She kissed the woman lightly on the cheek. “You can have grape juice, but not ‘grape juice plus’.”

“Fine then, I’ll have some of that hideous tea you’re constantly drinking, but be sure you put enough milk and sweetener in it.” Miranda took her seat at the table. 

Laughing at the instructions, Andy went about the business of preparing the drinks. She knew Miranda despised tea, but as an accompaniment to Indian food, Chai spice tea was often a tolerable compromise. She didn't want to call attention to the concession though so Andy simply smiled at the older woman. “Yes, Dear.”


	9. Chapter 9

Wedding plans resumed after the meal was finished. They had only moved as far as the small sitting area outside the kitchen for their continued discussion so they were all aware when the front door opened to admit Bethany with the Book. Miranda’s eyes met Andrea’s and the brunette nodded as she rose from her seat.

“Be right back.”

Miranda leaned back in her chair and relaxed for a moment, “I didn’t realize the hour. Tomorrow make the appointments necessary with the caterers and bakeries.” She absently gestured to the pages scattered around the area. “The rest of this can wait.” She rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. “I have a doctor’s appointment in the morning, I’m not sure how long I’ll be, it will depend on what the blood test shows. You may need to reschedule my morning.”

Pulling her eyes away from the resting woman’s face, Emily nodded then began to gather the brochures and informational literature. “Of course, Miranda. Whatever you need me to do.”

###

Andy walked down the hall toward Bethany. When she saw the newcomer's dilemma her pace quickened, in five stretched steps she met the short assistant, struggling to hold the dry cleaning and the Book, relieving her of the bulky dry cleaning bag. “Let me get that.” Andy smiled and opened the closet door, hanging the clean clothes in their proper space. Closing the door, Andy smiled at the woman’s grateful look. “In the future if there is too much dry cleaning, bring the Book in first and leave it here.” She indicated the correct table. “Then go back to the car for the dry cleaning.”

“Okay.” Bethany sighed. “Thanks, Andy.” The woman checked her watch. “Wow, it’s late, I wonder if Tony’s home yet. At least I don’t have to take the subway, right?”

“Yeah, that is a plus at this hour.” Andy remembered how nice it was once she started delivering the Book, she didn’t have to deal with the subway and its late night patrons anymore. She also remembered how Nate reacted to her late nights. “Is this going to cause you problems… at home?”

Bethany waved off that concern. “Nah,” She shrugged. “It’s my job, he’ll deal with it.” She smiled at the worried look on Andy’s face. “We’ve been together a long time, through a lot of different schedules. There were times we went for months and barely saw each other!” Bethany chuckled. “I think that’s one reason we’ve stayed together for so long.”

“Okay then,” Andy walked Bethany back to the door and opened it, leaning against the edge. “Guess I’ll be seeing you from time to time now.”

Nodding, Bethany walked through the politely held door. “Yup, I guess so. Have a nice night.”

Andy smiled. “You too.” She shut the door slowly, thinking back to her own days as the one who delivered the Book and chuckled to herself. Oh how things have changed. Turning around, intent on retrieving the Book and taking it to Miranda, Andy was surprised to find her path blocked and her arms suddenly full of her partner. “Oh! Hello.” Now her chuckles were all for Miranda. “Something on your mind?”

“Bed.”

Dark eyes twinkled in the dimly lit hall. “Imagine that.” Looking over Miranda’s shoulder, Andy met Emily’s eyes. “All done for the night?”

“Yes.” Emily exhaled softly. “She’s all yours.” _You lucky cow._ Shaking that thought from her head, she adjusted her bag over her shoulder and walked toward them, toward the door. “I’ll just be going then.” She reached the door and had opened it slightly when Miranda’s voice stopped her.

“Emily.”

Turning, the long-time assistant met her boss’ eyes. “Yes, Miranda?”

“Good night, Emily,” a small smile ghosted across Miranda’s lips, “and thank you.”

“Good night, Miranda,” the redhead shifted her gaze slightly to include the younger woman in her parting words, “…Andy.” Her shoulders dropped a little and Emily nodded as she acknowledged Miranda’s gratitude. “You’re welcome.” Then she was out the door, knowing it would be locked behind her; putting Miranda and Andy inside, warm and together, leaving her outside, alone, as the night air whipped around her. Only now did she realize that there was no car for her and she was going to have to walk, at least to the subway station. Rolling her eyes at the sky, she mumbled, “Brilliant,” and headed home. She walked nearly three blocks when she noticed that a car had been slowly following her for the last one, and she tried to ignore it. She was startled by the driver’s voice.

“Get in.”

Ducking to look through the window, Emily squinted as she recognized the driver, “Andy?” Emily shook her head in confusion. “What?”

“C’mon…” The journalist waved her ex-coworker into the vehicle. “I don’t have all night.” Rolling her eyes, Andy asked, “Would you rather walk home?”

“No.” Emily took her seat in the Porsche and sighed. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Andy smiled and pulled away from the curb. “Miranda was worried when she realized you’d have to walk, or take the subway.”

“She was?” 

Nodding, Andy shifted and accelerated. “She was going to call Roy, but by the time he got here you’d have been home.” The brunette stopped at the light. “So I offered to give you a lift.” The light turned green and Andy hit the gas as she worked the stick shift.

Emily braced herself against the door and the dashboard, trying not to think that there was only a thin layer of fabric between her and imminent disaster. Convertibles suddenly didn't seem like a good idea at all. “I’m not sure this is any safer than the Tube.” She glanced over at the younger woman. “Do you even have a driver’s license?”

Laughing at that, Andy assured her passenger. “Yes, I have my license and trust me, you’d rather have me behind the wheel right now than Miranda.”

Emily held on as Andy turned the corner. When she sat straighter in the seat, the redhead muttered. “I doubt that.”

“No, really.” Chuckling, Andy stopped at another light. “Miranda doesn’t drive at night if she can help it. The street lights and oncoming headlights play havoc with her eyes. She can do it, but she doesn’t like to because she can’t see the turns and things very well.”

“Oh, I had no idea.” 

“Most people don’t.” Andy saw the red change to green and hit the accelerator, “most people don’t think about her driving at all.” The brunette shrugged. “Hardly anyone knows anything about her. She’s a very private person. She always has been.”

“How did you…” She was going to ask how Andy found out about Miranda’s problem with driving after dark, but as she looked over to ask, a streetlight glinted off the ring on Andy’s left hand. _Oh, right._ She sighed. “I suppose you know a lot of things about Miranda that most people don’t.”

“Yes.” Andy agreed. “But then, so do you.”

“Me?” Emily shook her head. “I don’t think…”

“Yes, you do.” They drove for a while in silence until Andy pulled the car up to the curb, in front of a fairly nice apartment building. Andy put the car in park and turned toward her passenger. “I wanted you to know I really appreciate you taking on the girls’ birthday party as well as the wedding plans and if you need me to do anything just tell me okay?” The brunette grinned. “I used to be pretty good at that kind of stuff.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Emily protested. “You shouldn’t have to plan your own wedding.”

“People plan their own weddings all the time, Em.”

“Ordinary people, yes.” 

“I am ‘ordinary people’, Em.”

“No,” The British woman sighed and put her hand on the door. “You’re not, not anymore.” She took Andy’s stunned silence as her chance to exit the car. “Thanks for the ride.”

Nodding, Andy made sure Emily entered the building safely, then she slowly pulled away from the curb. Emily’s words floated through her head the entire drive back. She parked the car in the garage behind the house. _Why would she think I’m not ordinary?_ She walked slowly through the backyard garden. _Emily has always thought I’m ordinary._ Hanging the brand new set of keys to the car on the hook by the kitchen door, Andy made sure the doors were locked and the alarm was set, then walked up the stairs. She went through her nightly routine quickly, still distracted by Emily’s words, protesting them in her head. _I’m nothing special._

She honestly couldn’t think of anything that could possibly make Emily’s opinion of her change so much. Then she shut out the lights and climbed into bed. The other occupant shifted in her sleep and Andy felt an elegant arm drape across her waist. Miranda’s shift brought her head to rest close enough to Andy’s that a bit of soft white hair brushed her cheek and each even breath warmed her shoulder. _Oh…_ Andy smiled as she closed her eyes. _You’re right, Emily…_ She relaxed under Miranda’s protective arm.

_I am special._

###

Miranda felt the softest flutter against her cheek. A slightly different pressure followed as Andrea placed soft kisses along her jaw. “Andrea?”

“Mmmmm…”

“What time is it?’

“Early.” The young woman murmured and didn’t stop her gentle exploration of Miranda’s soft skin. She felt the older woman beginning to assist in her quest to reach the harder to access spaces. “Miranda…” The heat between them was growing and Andy whispered into a convenient ear. “…I love you, Miranda.” She lightly traced around the outside of the editor’s ear with her tongue. With infinite care, she reached out, gently tracing every curve she found with trembling hands. “I love you so much.”

“Andrea…” The editor melted into the younger woman knowing this encounter was going to be similar to the last several they’d enjoyed. Andrea’s light touches were wonderful, but today, when Miranda knew it was going to be a long grueling time before she returned home, the older woman wanted more. She knew her young love was frightened, she knew Andrea didn’t want to hurt her, but the tentative touches only served to highlight the difference between them. _Andrea probably thinks she’s treating me like something precious…_ Miranda thought and loved the woman for it, but at the same time Andrea being so careful with her made her feel precious, it also made her feel a little old, less like a delicate flower and more like an antique vase. “Andrea,” she captured the wandering hands in her own. “I want you to listen to me.”

Andy blinked and focused on Miranda’s beautiful eyes. “Yes?”

“I will not break, Andrea.”

Wrinkles appeared on Andy’s forehead. “Ummm…”

“Ever since the unfortunate incident in the Closet, you have been worried about hurting me again.” She saw Andrea’s eyes close at that memory and gently kissed the backs of the fingers, still held in her hands. “I know you would never hurt me on purpose.” Smiling at the young woman’s honest concern, Miranda shifted closer. “I haven’t had an aspirin in almost three days now, I’m fine.” She placed Andrea’s hand on her forearm and covered it with her own smaller one, squeezing firmly. “You won’t hurt me. I won’t break.”

“I…” Andy swallowed hard, the memory of Miranda saying that she was being hurt, that she was hurting Miranda, drifted through her head. “I never want to hurt you again.”

“I understand that.” Running her fingers through Andrea’s long dark hair, Miranda smiled encouragingly at her young love. “Don’t treat me like I’m some fragile thing… I’m actually a pretty tough old broad.”

“Miranda…” Andy sighed. “I really wish you wouldn’t say things like that about yourself.”

“You don’t think I’m tough?”

“You know what I mean.” Andy rolled to sit on the edge of the bed. “Talking about yourself, calling yourself old…”

Rising up, Miranda pressed against Andrea’s back and kissed her fiancée’s elegant neck. “I will try to stop calling myself old, if you will try to stop treating me as if I am.”

“What!? I’m not…” She stopped herself from leaning back too hard against the editor and then realized what she was doing. With a sigh she melted into Miranda’s embrace. “I just don’t want to hurt you… again.”

Miranda pressed a kiss between Andrea’s shoulders. “You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.” Andy allowed herself to be pulled backward; to once again be stretched out next to Miranda. Reaching up, she lightly covered the previously bruised area on the older woman’s arm. “I didn’t know I was hurting you the first time, how can I stop it from happening again?”

“You did know.” Miranda corrected the concerned woman. “You knew because I told you, and as soon as I did you stopped. Immediately.” Leaning in, Miranda tasted the skin she found just below and behind Andrea’s ear and whispered, “Don’t hold back, Andrea.” Closing her eyes as Andrea’s hands slid over her sheer nightgown, Miranda shifted into the trembling touch. “Don’t hold back.”

“Oh, Miranda.” Andy’s voice reflected her need. “I have to hold back.” Pressing the slightly smaller woman back into the mattress, Andy supported herself on her elbows and looked into desire darkened blue eyes. “If I don’t hold back,” the muscles in her throat convulsed, emphasizing the need building within her, causing her voice to break. “I’ll swallow you whole.”

“Andrea…” Tiny shivers ran the length of Miranda’s spine. Elegant fingers tangled in Andrea’s soft dark hair and Miranda pulled the woman down to her. “Show me.”

Tugging on the silky material Miranda was wearing, Andy spoke softly. Her voice trembled. “Take this off.”

In the time it took Andy to rid herself of her own clothing, Miranda had finished her task. Andy hesitated as long as it took to blink twice before sliding against the love of her life. It was intoxicating, Miranda's skin, her scent. Andy's hands roamed over the older woman’s curves pulling the lithe body into her as tightly as she dared, Miranda’s protest that she wouldn’t break had been noted, but the woman still needed to breathe. Capturing the soft lips with her own, Andy’s hands continued to explore as her legs tangled with Miranda’s. Writhing together, Andy found herself kissing, nipping and biting any bits of slick salty flesh her mouth happened upon. It was, animalistic and out of control and Andy didn’t care, the taste of Miranda’s skin was dizzying. She wanted more, needed more.

“Miranda…” Andy’s breath came in heaving gasps and she was quickly losing the ability to stop herself. She looked into eyes nearly black with desire. “Are you sure?” She was shaking now, all over, this was Miranda’s last chance to stop it.

“Yes.” Miranda smiled and pulled the young woman back down to her, crashing their lips together as she mumbled between the desperate contact. “Oh God, yes.” 

Miranda was barely able to think as Andrea’s lips and hands seemed to be everywhere all at once. She knew though that this was more than lust, more than desire, it was need; a deep abiding need. No one had ever made her feel like this. Her blood was on fire and she moved on instinct alone, but this wasn’t just anyone. This was Andrea, _My Andrea,_ the thought ran through Miranda’s mind repeatedly as the sensations washed over her. _My Andrea…_ She had never been able to give someone this kind of power over her, but she could, and did give it to Andrea. For a long while there was no hesitation, no fear, just the mind-blanking ecstasy that only Andrea could evoke in her. 

It was glorious.

###

“You are making it very difficult for me to leave.”

“Mmmm…” Andy shifted and snuggled closer. “I can’t wait until I can spend a whole day with you in bed… a whole week…”

Miranda chuckled, knowing Andrea was talking about their honeymoon. “It will be two weeks, my darling.” She took a deep breath as she traced the young woman’s high cheekbone. “Two weeks of nothing but you and me.”

Andy’s hands absently roamed over Miranda’s curves. “Sounds like heaven.”

“Really?” Pulling back slightly, Miranda studied her partner’s face. “Do you believe in Heaven, Andrea? You’ve never struck me as a particularly religious person. Do you require a religious ceremony for our union?”

“Heaven is a great idea. A wonderful place you can stay and be happy for all eternity… who wouldn’t want that?” Andy shifted closer, wrapping herself around Miranda. She rested her head on the older woman’s chest, listening to the solid rhythm of the editor’s heart. If she could pick a moment to live in forever, this one would be high on the list of choices. After a moment of silence, she answered the question.

“As far as the ceremony goes, no, I don’t need it to be religious. I don’t need a ceremony at all really. I love you, Miranda,” She smiled as the heart under her ear did a double thump. “I don’t need a ceremony to confirm that.” Kissing the skin under her cheek, Andy whispered. “I don’t care what anyone says. I’m already yours, forever.” Then a thought occurred to her. “Do you need a religious ceremony Miranda?”

Lifting her head off the pillow slightly, Miranda kissed the top of Andy’s dark head. “No, the ceremony need only be legal. As you said, we supply the spiritual side of it ourselves.”

“Who better to supply the spiritual side than the Goddess Herself.” Andy shifted so she could see the outraged expression she knew Miranda was now displaying. “C’mon Miranda, don’t deny it. Emily worships at your altar every day.”

“My altar?”

Andy licked her lips and grinned. “Runway, of course. You have millions of followers.”

Rolling her eyes, Miranda laughed quietly. “Subscribers you mean, Andrea, you’re so ridiculous sometimes.”

“Yeah,” the young woman didn’t deny the accusation, “but you love me anyway.”

“Yes,” Miranda smirked as she continued her agreement. “Despite your myriad of exasperating qualities, I love you.”

“Myriad?” Andy laughed and touched her fingertips to the spot just between her breasts. “I have a myriad of exasperating qualities?”

“Of course you do, as I’m sure do I.” Miranda’s eyes twinkled with mischief, “but you love me anyway.”

Nodding at that, Andy winked. “You bet I do.”

Miranda tapped her fiancée’s cheek with her fingertips and chuckled. Her mirth ended as she glanced at the clock. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair and moved to get up. “Time to start the day.”

Mock frowning, Andy groaned, “I probably won’t see you much now until…when… Saturday night?”

“Mmmm…” Miranda was already up, shrugging on her robe. “Make it Sunday morning.” She reached down to trace across Andy’s forehead, down her jaw to her chin and promised, “We can sleep in.”

“Yay.” Andy quickly kissed the palm of the hand on her face and grinned. “Okay then, time to get on with the day.” Standing to stretch her hands over her head, Andy rotated her shoulders. “Coffee?”

“Thank you, Darling.” Miranda nodded as she headed toward their bathroom.

Andy chuckled as she moved to the door, mumbling. “Still bringing you coffee…” Miranda called after her.

“Andrea.”

“Hmmm?” Turning to face the older woman, Andy tilted her head in question. “What?”

“You don’t have to… bring me coffee.” 

With a shake of her head, Andy snorted and waved off the statement. “I know that,” with a saucy grin, the brunette shrugged. “But at least now you say thank you.”

Miranda blinked as the young woman exited the room. Running her hand through her silver-white hair, Miranda chuckled as she continued her journey to the bathroom. Her thumb absently brushed the bare skin on her left ring finger.

“She's going to marry me.”

###

Miranda was surprised three hours later when the doorbell rang. She looked up from her study of the Book and was about to rise from the couch to answer the door when thunderous footsteps on the staircase told her it was being taken care of and who it was at the same time. James. The girls had been watching through the upstairs window for his arrival. She heard their enthusiastic greetings, some whispered words and another round of elephantine stomping back up the stairs. A knock on the door frame of the study again pulled her attention from her work. 

“Mira, can I speak to you for a moment?”

Ignoring the hated diminutive of her name, Miranda gestured toward one of the chairs next to the couch. “I am quite busy.” She made a show of setting the Book aside.

He nodded, knowing that Miranda was always ‘quite busy’. “I wanted to speak to you about… something.”

 _Obviously._ The editor displayed a great deal of patience waiting nearly fifteen seconds before she urged, “So speak.”

He looked around the room and nervously wrung his hands together. “Where is… Um…”

Barely containing an exasperated sigh, Miranda waved her hand in the air absently. “Andrea has not yet returned from her morning run.”

Nodding, James ran his fingers through his graying hair. “I… um.. I wanted to let you know… I’m, um seeing someone.”

“Someone…” Miranda repeated, analyzed the word along with the man’s tone and concluded, “Someone you believe will upset me.”

“Possibly.” He sighed. “One of the reasons I want to take the girls for a few days, is so they can get better acquainted with Candice.”

“So it’s serious.” Miranda knew that James wouldn’t bring the girls into it unless it was. “You intend to marry the woman?”

“I… um.” He sighed. “She’s pregnant, so yes, I intend on marrying her.”

“Preg…” Miranda was glad she was sitting. Her eyes narrowed. “How old is this woman?” His continued silence was not reassuring. “James, how old?”

With a deep breath, he confessed, “Twenty seven.”

Running her tongue over her teeth, Miranda pressed her lips together. James was slightly older than she was so the age difference between the man and this Candice person was larger than the one between Andrea and herself. 

She wasn’t jealous. She had loved him at one time, but that was long over. However, she didn’t want to see the man made a fool of, for the girls’ sake. “You are sure the child is yours?”

“I…” He shrugged, “reasonably sure.” Miranda’s relative lack of venom obviously surprised him. “Is that all? Don’t you want to slam me for her age?”

“I am many things, James.” Miranda shook her head, “I try not to add hypocrite to that list, whenever possible.” At his confused expression Miranda rolled her eyes. “Andrea recently celebrated her twenty-eighth birthday.”

“Oh.” James digested that information. He hadn’t spent much time with the woman his ex-wife had chosen to consort with, but from what little he’d seen of her, and what the girls had told him, Andy seemed… older than that. _Not older,_ he admitted to himself remembering his interactions with Miranda’s… companion she seemed quite young, _but the way she handled herself was far more, mature,_ than his current girlfriend even if his was about to become a mother. Miranda’s voice pulled him from his musings.

“My advice to you would be to get an iron-clad pre-nuptial agreement, should the child turn out not to be yours.” Miranda didn’t care how James wasted his time, but if some newcomer thought they were going to come in and take anything that rightfully belonged to her children, they were sadly mistaken. Miranda sighed at the timing as Patricia padded into the room and settled at her feet.

“Do you have one?” He managed to meet Miranda's eyes. “A pre-nup...”

“No.” Miranda clenched her teeth together, making the muscle in her jaw jump. “I don’t want one.” The new voice was expected.

“But I do.” Andy ran her fingers through her sweaty hair as she walked into the room. “And Miranda knows I do… but she refuses to consider it.” Leaning over the back of the couch, Andy murmured, “So stubborn,” before she placed a gentle kiss on the older woman’s angled cheek. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

Miranda took a deep breath, nodded and watched Andy go before refocusing on her ex-husband. “You were saying?”

“What did she mean, you refuse to consider it?” James tilted his head. “Why? Don’t you want to protect yourself? What if things don’t work out with you two?”

“It has to work out.” Miranda took a deep breath and admitted to the man she once loved. “If things don’t, work out, between Andrea and I, there will be nothing left of me to protect.”

“Wow.” James felt his eyebrows rising. “She’s really got you wrapped up then, huh?”

“Mmm…” Miranda’s mind wandered upstairs for a moment, knowing Andrea was currently preparing for her shower. “Indeed.” They sat in awkward silence for several long moments neither of them knowing what to say to the other. The strain was beginning to wear on Miranda and then thunderous footsteps on the stairs and two thumps next to the door heralded the arrival of their children. She braced herself as they jumped onto the couch next to her. “All ready for your stay at your father’s?”

“Yeah, our bags are by the door.” The girls snuggled close on either side of her and looked over at the man; their eyes clearly asking. Did you tell her?

“I have informed your mother about Candice.” He smiled at them. “We’ll have fun for a few days and you can get to know Candice a little better, then your Grandmother wants to see you for a few days too.” He spoke for a few moments about the activities they could do both with he and Candice and with their grandmother then looked at Miranda. “I can have them back on Wednesday night.”

Miranda asked. “Is that acceptable, girls?” She reminded them. “You’ll miss your study group.”

Caroline shook her head. “No we won’t.” 

Cassidy spoke up. “Next study group meeting is Thursday. Some of the others had things to do on Wednesday.”

“Well then, it seems as though you have most of your next week planned out.” Miranda smiled at the children. “I’ll miss you.”

“So will I.” Andy grinned from the doorway, her hair still slightly damp from her quick shower. She made her way to the couch and settled in the space Cassidy created for her next to Miranda. Only now did she look at the man in the room. “How are you, James?”

“Can’t complain.” He studied the woman now fresh from her shower and admitted she did look very young but it was her easy interaction with the girls that caught his attention. It was quite heartening to see. He hoped Candice would, could, achieve that at some point. “Okay then, if you’re ready…” He stood. “We should probably hit the road.”

“Goodbye my darlings…take care…” Miranda hugged the children tightly.

“Bye, Mom.” Caroline assured Miranda, “We’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Cassidy grinned. “It’ll just give you wrinkles.”

Andy wrapped her long arms around Caroline. “Be good, Munchkin,” she switched her embrace to Cassidy and whispered, “and if you can’t be good, be careful.”

Caroline grinned, but Cassidy glanced at their mother and then gave Andy a pointed look. “You too.”

With a twinkle in her eye, Andy leaned down and whispered in Cassidy’s ear.

The girl’s eyes widened and she grinned. “Really?”

Andy winked and nodded. 

Laughing, Cassidy grabbed her sister’s arm. “C’mon, Ro…”

“But…” Caroline didn’t like being left out of the loop.

Rolling her eyes, Cassidy assured her mirror image. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Miranda waved and watched them go. When the door closed at their exit, she turned her attention to Andrea. “More secrets?”

“Yes.” Andy confirmed and grinned at the narrowing blue eyes. “But it’s nothing bad…”

“Hmmm…” 

Moving closer, Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s tense frame. “I swear, I’ll tell you on….” Andy pretended to think about it. “…Monday.”

“You require I wait four entire days?”

“Patience is a virtue.” 

Miranda sniffed in annoyance. “Patience is over-rated.”

Andy grinned and kissed Miranda’s forehead. “I might be persuaded to tell you on Sunday… if you are very, very good.”

“Andrea.” Miranda shook her head sadly but spoke with amusement. “You should know by now…” the older woman grinned wickedly, leaned in to find one of Andrea’s ears and whispered, low and seductive, “I’m always, very, very good.” There was a smirk on her face as she moved away from the embrace and the younger woman sighed. 

“It’s going to be a long three days.” Andy pulled the smirking woman back to her and brushed their noses together. “I’m gonna miss you, until Sunday.”

Nodding, Miranda smiled. “And I you.”

“Do you want me to come with you, to the Doctor's office?”

“Not necessary,” Miranda waved off the offer. “It's just a blood draw and won't take more than ten minutes.” She smiled at the younger woman. “I believe I can manage on my own.”

With a deep breath Andy smiled, “Okay.” She was trying very hard to honor her end of the bargain and not overprotect Miranda. She waved as the editor moved away and walked out the door. “Try not to fire too many people.” When she heard Miranda’s laughter echo down the hall, Andy smiled wider. She loved that sound.


	10. Chapter 10

_Andrea was correct._ Miranda thought as she slid into the already occupied bed. _It has been a long three days._ She sighed and relaxed as Andrea shifted and wrapped herself around the new arrival. Miranda smiled as she closed her eyes. Runway was printed and on its way to distribution, plus she was looking forward to sleeping for several hours before waking in Andrea’s arms. Tomorrow was the day Andrea had promised to tell her the ‘secret’ she’d shared with Cassidy three days ago. Tomorrow was also a day Miranda had been looking forward to for another reason. _Then,_ Miranda smirked, _Andrea will find that I can keep a secret or two myself._ With that thought the editor drifted off into sleep, secure in the knowledge that Andrea was sleeping peacefully next to her and life was good. _She's going to marry me,_ was the last thought that passed through her mind before unconsciousness claimed her.

Miranda was aware of the mattress shifting and Andrea’s warmth moving away. For a moment she was worried that Andrea was getting up for good. Nightmares often woke the young woman and prevented sleep afterward. A quick glance at the clock, and the light leaking from around the bathroom door reassured her that Andrea hadn’t gone far. If it was a nightmare that had disrupted her sleep, Andrea would have gone to the kitchen for some milk. Shifting, Miranda closed her eyes, dozing until she felt the mattress shift again and Andrea’s warmth along with the vague scent of soap and antibacterial gel returned. With a deep breath she spoke, but kept her eyes blissfully closed. It hadn’t been too long since she’d made it to bed. “I thought we were going to sleep in today.”

“Yeah, we can sleep later.” Andy moved closer and kissed Miranda’s cheek lightly. “It’s after midnight, that means it's Sunday and I promised to tell you what I’d told Cassidy.”

Opening one eye, then the other Miranda turned her, now fully awake, attention to Andrea. “And?”

Andy grinned. “My exact words were. ‘It’s finished.’…” Reaching down, she took Miranda’s left hand in her own and kissed the woman’s knuckles or more specifically the backs of the elegant fingers, and more specifically than that, the bare skin between the large joint on the editor’s left ring finger and the knuckle at the base of it.

“finished?” Miranda managed to push the word past the lump in her throat. _She can’t mean… we’re finished… she can’t…Cassidy wouldn’t be happy about that…_ Her heart began to race as panicked thoughts rushed through her head. “Andrea!...”

“Shhhhhh…” Andy slid her fingers through the white disheveled hair and held the older woman in place for a thorough kiss. Miranda's thoughts were apparent and Andy addressed them, “We, will never be finished.” Large brown eyes conveyed the love she felt and also a bit of sadness that Miranda had jumped to that conclusion so fast. “I’ve seen you, playing with your bare ring finger… I’m sorry I couldn’t manage to get this any sooner.”

Miranda looked at her partner in confusion. She almost missed the motion, but the warm metal slipping around her finger made her blink. She blinked again as she looked down at the glittering ring on her finger. “Andrea… what have you done?”

“It’s one of a kind, hand-crafted… that's why I had to wait for it to be finished…before I could ask… I mean, when you asked me, weeks ago, I should have returned the question then, but I didn't have the ring finished yet, so I've never asked you… ” She pressed her lips together; unable to read the expression on Miranda’s face as the older woman’s eyes fixed on the ring now resting on her finger. It made her thoughts take a tangent. “… I wasn’t sure if you would like it or not…”

 _It’s amazing,_ Miranda thought. From a distance it would look like a simple ring, one actually very similar to an item Miranda already owned, but up close the diamond cluster took form. Miranda couldn’t take her eyes off the tiny intricate dragon now resting on her finger. Its body was curled into a spiral and its tail was wrapped around her finger. The scales on its body were diamonds and there were two vividly blue sapphires to represent the miniature animal’s eyes. Miranda’s voice was barely above a whisper. “It’s perfect.” Miranda nodded. “I am the Dragon Lady, after all…”

“Yes, you are.” Andy saw the hurt flash in Miranda’s eyes and shook her head. “You and I both know it’s true.” The brunette’s eyes held the older woman’s in a steady gaze. “Did you hear me? I know it’s true… but you aren’t what the press makes you out to be. You aren’t mean just for the sake of being mean. ” She waited for the editor to register that and continued. “You only lash out when something you love is threatened, the girls, Runway, me. It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“How long will it be before you’re tired of dealing with the Dragon Lady?” Miranda knew it would happen; _it always happened._

Andy corrected her gently. “You’re my Dragon Lady and you will be, always.” The younger woman smiled, her dark eyes glistening in the dim light. “In case you didn’t notice, I am on that list, you protect me… do you have any idea how special that makes me feel? How loved?”

“Andrea…you will eventually…” 

“No, Miranda, listen to me. I will never get tired of you, I will never leave you…” _again,_ “I promise.” She willed the older woman to believe her. “This ring is part of that promise.”

Miranda dragged her gaze from the ring to look into the even more mesmerizing sight of her fiancée’s eyes. They had been together for such a short time and Miranda wanted this so very badly, but knew there were a great many things they had yet to learn about one another. She didn’t mean to say it, but one of her biggest fears wouldn’t be silenced and she whispered. “… you don’t even know me that well. How can you…”

“We haven’t been together very long,” Andy admitted, acknowledging at least the truth of that, “but I think I know you well enough and I look forward to learning more…” Andy smiled and snuggled close. This conversation was becoming far too serious, “so… will you… marry me?”

 _She wants to learn more about me… I don’t think anyone has ever told me that._ Miranda spoke quietly, her gaze returning to the ring. “For longer than I care to admit, I have wanted you to be at my side. Since we’ve been, together, I’ve begun to accept that, on occasion, I prefer to be at yours.”

Nudging the editor’s cheek with her nose, Andy grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Smirking as she recalled Andrea’s acceptance to her proposal, Miranda chuckled. “That is a definite, oh my friggin’ god…Yes!” She had to blink tears of joy from her eyes, but would have blinked anyway because Andrea’s smile was blinding. Miranda wondered for a moment if the sun was ever as dazzling. When the young woman kissed her for a very long moment then snuggled down next to her, Miranda chuckled. “Now what do you think you’re doing?”

“Mmmm…” Andy settled in and answered sleepily. “Dozing off in the love of my life’s arms.”

Miranda was caught off guard by the matter-of-factness of that statement. “Andrea…” The older woman’s chuckle shook them both. “What am I going to do with you?”

Andy rubbed the other woman’s flat tummy and lightly kissed the shoulder beneath her cheek. “Anything you want, after we wake up… you promised we could sleep in today.”

“So I did.” Miranda wiggled her left ring finger slightly, feeling the weight there, and wrapped her arms firmly around the young woman, her Andrea. “Sleep it is then.” For a while. Closing her eyes, the editor reveled in the contentment she felt. She didn’t mislead herself, it would not always be like this, so perfect, but while it was she intended on enjoying it to the fullest.

_I'm going to marry her._

###

“Miranda?” Andy walked into the bedroom from the bathroom. She was dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt. Her hair was still damp but styled. Miranda on the other hand was dressed in a stunning pinstriped pantsuit, the blouse unbuttoned just enough to look rakish with one lock of hair falling into her eyes. “Going somewhere?”

“Mmm… the airport.” She scooped up her purse, casually asking, “You want to come along?”

“Why are you going to the airport?” She had hoped they’d be able to spend the day together. “Runway business?”

“Yes.” Miranda admitted. “There is a model arriving that I want to meet with for a moment.” She straightened her lapel. “Meeting her at the airport will be the easiest.” She looked Andrea in the eye. “Come with me.”

“Okay…” Andy shrugged and grabbed her purse as well. “Only if I can go like this.” She indicated her jeans, blue form fitting t-shirt and her running shoes. Something Miranda never allowed worn out of the house unless there was actual running involved. She fully expected to be told to change them.

“Put on a jacket.” Miranda’s eyes twinkled at Andrea’s widening eyes but the brunette walked toward the closet. When the young woman returned, straightening the jacket on her shoulders, the fashion icon nodded once. “Acceptable.” She smirked at Andrea’s rolling eyes. “Shall we?”

Roy was waiting for them at the curb and they were both pleasantly surprised that the reporters were considerably fewer. The remaining people were rather pushy, but manageable. Since there was nothing more to say other than what had already appeared in Sandy’s article, both women ignored the people shouting redundant questions. It was kind of a challenge going out and doing things, but they refused to let the reporters dictate what they did or when.

She knew it was at least a half hour ride to the airport, so after only about a minute Andy pressed the button to raise the privacy divider between the front and backseat. She didn’t wait for it to close all the way before she was straddling her fiancée. 

“We don’t often get a chance to fool around in the car.” Andy’s knees pressed against the back of the seat, her feet hanging over the front edge. “Whaddaya say?”

“I say you talk far too much.” Miranda reached up to pull the young woman to her, making any more speech impossible.

###

Mila stepped into the small terminal and looked around for the driver she’d been promised. Had she not been one of the last people off the plane, she would have been slammed from behind as she stopped dead in her tracks. That was fortunate, because the wafer thin model would have surely taken heavy damage had that happened. The dark haired woman didn’t count herself very lucky at that point though, because one terrifying fact was running through her mind. _Miranda is waiting on me!_ She rushed up to the woman.

“Miranda! I’m so sorry!” Vivid green eyes conveyed the depth of her worry as the model twisted her hands together in front of her. “Am I supposed to be somewhere?”

“No, Mila…” the editor sighed, “…in fact, you do not have to be here now.” She motioned for the woman to follow her.

The model blinked and then quickly caught up with the white-haired woman but managed to hold her tongue before she asked any more questions. 

Miranda led Mila to an unmarked door, pushing it open and holding it for the model to enter. Miranda kept her expression neutral as she let the door close behind them and moved to sit next to Andrea on the couch in the small VIP lounge. While she waited for Mila to take a seat across from them, Andrea offered her a dollop of antibacterial gel. It wasn’t an unreasonable precaution in the very public airport, so Miranda accepted the cool goo in her palm. Rubbing it over hands, she took a deep breath and began. “I called you here, to New York, because I want you to be at the preview of Jean Paul’s designs.” She could see the disbelief on Mila’s face, but it was Andrea who spoke.

“What?”

The editor turned slightly and answered Andrea’s question. “Jean Paul is rather talented, but when he and Mila discontinued their relationship, his muse seemed to have left him.” Mila was now speaking quite vehemently, in French, and Miranda grinned because she understood every outraged word. She thought Andrea probably picked up a few words as well, especially the one for ‘prostitute’. Miranda however continued speaking to the French woman in English. “I do not expect you to renew your relationship with him.” That caught the model’s attention. “I merely want you to be present at the preview, so that he will be forced to think of you wearing the so-called clothing he has designed.” Miranda spoke matter-of-factly. “You are under contract to Runway, therefore you will be wearing what he creates for the photo shoot, but that is the extent of the contact I expect between you. You never have to speak with him as far as I’m concerned. You only need to be there.”

Mila sighed dramatically. “Of course, Miranda. I will do as you say.” The contract she’d signed with Runway was a good one, but it did mean she was at the mercy of the various editors, especially this one since all the others bowed to her. “He is a pig though and I will not have anything other than minimal contact with him.”

“I understand.” Smiling at the model, Miranda continued. “However, business has called me out of the country for the next few days, so instead of having the preview tomorrow, it will be on Thursday.” She ignored the small sound of dismay from Andrea as she stood. “Therefore you have a couple of days off.” Spreading her arms wide, she indicated the city. “Enjoy New York and I will see you on Thursday, a car will arrive at your hotel at ten am.”

“Yes, Miranda.” The model’s dark hair shook as she chuckled. “I should tell everyone how nice you are.”

Miranda held up one finger and shook it side to side. “I wouldn’t if I were you… they’ll think you’ve gone mad.” Walking to the door she opened it and beckoned Roy over. “Take Mila to The Plaza.” She lowered her voice considerably. “Then you will be off-duty until I call for you on Wednesday.” She saw his widening eyes and she winked at him. “Andrea and I will be perfectly fine from here.”

“Yes, Miranda.” Roy looked past the older woman and gave Andy a wave before gesturing to the model. “Do you have luggage, Miss? This way to baggage claim.”

Before they had taken three steps down the concourse, Miranda had closed the door, isolating Andrea and herself from the rest of the bustling airport.

“Miranda…” She had been so disappointed to know that Miranda was going to be leaving for a few days. It had kept her quiet the entire time the editor had been talking to the French woman.

“Are you ready to go?”

Andy blinked. “Um… what?”

Smiling, a genuine Miranda smile, the older woman offered her hand to help her fiancée up off the couch. “We have a plane to catch.”

“We do?”

Nodding, Miranda linked her arm with Andrea’s and led her out of the private room. “Yes.” She spoke as they walked down the wide corridor. “You expressed an interest, not too terribly long ago, in ‘seeing where I grew up’. I thought that now would be the appropriate time for that,” _before we marry. Before you commit to someone you don’t even know that much about._

“We’re going to London?” Andy stopped, pulling Miranda to a stop. “I don’t have my passport,” she shook her head, “Miranda, I don’t have anything…”

“Shhhh….” The older woman grinned. “Your papers are in my purse and we can buy whatever we need when we get there. British Runway will supply us with clothing but I thought you might want to shop… and I’m sure we’ll find plenty of suitable attire and whatever sundries we require at Harrods.” 

“Oh my god,” Andy put her hand on Miranda’s forehead. “You’ve gone insane.” She couldn’t believe this was happening. “What about work!?”

Dismissing that with a wave of her hand Miranda spoke in a bored tone. “Print deadline is passed. I have time before the next one. Nigel will cover anything that Emily can’t reschedule until Thursday.” 

“Miranda! What about my work?! I don’t have my laptop or anything!”

“Andrea,” Miranda sighed. “Your editor informs me that you are ahead of all your deadlines and has agreed not to assign you anything for the next three days. You do have your phone and can check your email from there, can you not?”

“You talked to my boss?” That was odd, Greg hadn’t said a word.

“I made arrangements for our trip.” Blue eyes began to take on a tinge of hurt. “I had hoped you would be excited at the surprise.”

Seeing the twinkle begin to fade from Miranda’s lovely eyes made Andrea realize what she was doing. _I’m being Mom…resisting an extravagant gesture._ With a soft snort of laughter, Andy smiled. “Excited…” She took a deep breath and with only a quick glance around at the sparsely populated terminal cupped both Miranda’s cheeks in her hands, forcing those loving blue eyes to meet hers. “I’m overwhelmed, and amazed. You are wonderful. Yes, I would love to see where you grew up.” She touched their lips together lightly before releasing her hold. “I’m sorry I was acting like such a jerk.”

The twinkle of mischief returned to Miranda’s eyes. “It’s okay, Andrea,” she smirked, “I’m used to it.”

“Oy!” Andy laughed because she knew Miranda was teasing her. The comment would have cut her to the bone had it been meant as hurtful, but it wasn’t, not anymore and that thought brought a dazzling smile to her face.

 _I will never tire of seeing that smile,_ Miranda thought and took a deep satisfied breath as she once again offered her arm to her fiancée. “Shall we?”

With a grin, Andy linked their arms together and nodded once. “Let’s shall.”

###

Andy woke slowly and stretched before returning her seat upright. As far as flying went, First Class seats weren’t bad for napping. It wasn’t a private plane with an actual bedroom in it, but still, not bad. She turned to the window next to her and gasped. “Miranda, it’s beautiful!”

A soft smile played on the editor’s lips as she indulgently watched her companion look out the plane’s small window at the approaching city below. It was her hometown, as Cincinnati was for Andrea. Miranda mused about comparing London to Cincinnati and chuckled to herself. _How many times has this historic old city been torn down and rebuilt in history, or even since I lived here?_ Several times, she knew, new things going up, she almost snorted at that and eyed the Gherkin Tower distastefully, old things being torn down... but not the important things, not the landmarks, no matter how the city changes, those you can always pick out of the skyline. Speaking diplomatically, so as not to squelch Andrea’s enthusiasm, Miranda nodded. “It has its own kind of charm.” 

The plane banked slightly and Andy laughed. She pointed to one of the relatively new parts of the city's distinctive skyline through the window as she turned to the woman next to her. The tiny, from this altitude, circle that stood on the bank of the river was what demanded Andrea's attention. “The London Eye… can we ride?”

Miranda smirked. _Tourists,_ but spoke with great affection. “Of course, we’ll take a flight if you wish,” reaching out she stroked the young woman’s soft cheek with her fingertips, “anything you want.”

Leaning into the touch, Andy closed her eyes and smiled. “Mmmm…” Dark eyes opened to see nothing but love on Miranda’s face. “Thank you, for bringing me here.”

“I thought it was only fair.” Miranda took a deep breath and dropped her hand to her lap. “After all, I’ve already met your family. I suppose it’s about time you met mine.”

Andy was stunned. _Family?_ “Uh… Miranda? Your…”

“Mmmm…” The older woman nodded. “Family, yes.” She tilted her head. “Why is that so surprising, Andrea? I didn’t, as many have hypothesized, spring from the ground fully formed.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy laughed. “Of course not. You just never mention them.” _At all._

“I haven’t spoken with many of them in quite a while.” Miranda admitted. “I did have a conversation with my sister right around the holidays last year.”

“So,” Andy interpreted the Miranda-speak, “You’re going to see them because you want them to know… me?”

Blue eyes studied the young woman’s face intently. “Andrea, I want the people I loved in my old life to meet the person I love in my new one.”

“Oh, Miranda…” she reached out and threading her fingers through the soft white hair, she held Miranda’s head steady to press their foreheads together, “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

Miranda chuckled, relieved at the chance to break the seriousness between them. “Are you asking or cueing a song?” Blue eyes twinkled and she responded to the question semi-seriously. “Not for a few hundred miles…”

Andy laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” A lump formed in her throat, Miranda knew there was no way those words would ever convey the depth of feeling she had for the smiling young woman next to her. “I do love you so.”

Whispering, “Miranda,” Andy brushed their lips together, lightly, then deeper for a long moment before they both became aware of an audience. Miranda turned in her seat and Andy looked up, they both waited for the flight attendant to speak.

“uh… We are preparing to land, if you would fasten your seatbelts…”

They nodded and complied as the pleasant woman moved on to request the same action from the other eight people in the compartment.

Leaning her head back on the seat, Miranda closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Andrea’s long fingers tangle with hers, the young woman’s thumb ever so slightly adjusting the tiny dragon that rested on her finger. “It’s not going anywhere, Andrea.”

“I know.”

The awe in her fiancée’s voice forced Miranda to turn her head and open her eyes. “Tears?”

Andy smiled and shook her head. “Sometimes I just can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Bringing the hand in hers to her lips, Miranda smiled against the knuckles. “You are not the lucky one, Darling.” Returning their hands to the armrest, Miranda again leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. “I most certainly have that distinction.”

Before she could respond to that, Andy felt the plane begin its descent and Miranda’s fingers on hers tightened, painfully. A quick glance at the older woman’s tense jaw line and Andy added another entry to her mental list of things she knew about Miranda that she doubted anyone else did. 

Whenever they flew anywhere, Miranda had always assumed almost this same position when they’d taken off or landed. To anyone on the outside that happened to see Miranda like this, they would see the woman in what looked like a serene state of calm. Andy knew better, she could see the tight muscles in the older woman’s neck, the flaring of her nostrils, and she had the advantage of feeling the woman’s hand in her own, the editor’s pulse beat rapidly against hers. No, there was nothing calm about Miranda in this moment. Of course the older woman wouldn’t say anything, but now Andy understood, although Miranda was fine once they were in the air, she hated take-offs and landings. _It’s more than hate,_ Andy thought and clenched her teeth at the white-knuckled grip her fiancée had her in, _this is terror._ Andy watched the woman struggling with her fears and realized that she was the only one in the world who was allowed to see this, vulnerable Miranda, it filled the young woman with awe, and love. _She didn’t have to make this flight,_ Andy thought and tightened her grip on the scared woman’s hand slightly, so she could feel the support there, _She did it for me._ Her thumb brushed against the little dragon ring and Andy smiled. 

_She’s going to marry me._


	11. Chapter 11

Andy linked her arm with Miranda’s as they walked away from the customs station with their freshly stamped passports tucked away in their purses. “Okay, so we’re here, now what?”

Miranda took a deep breath and leaned into the younger woman as they walked. “Off to the hotel, late dinner, relax tonight…”

“Mmm… sounds heavenly…” With a gasp, Andy stopped their forward motion. Pulling them out of the main line of traffic, they ended up in a shadowed corner. “I just realized…this is the first vacation we’ve taken together, alone.” Andy shifted closer threading her fingers through the soft white hair she loved to feel and whispered. “I intend to take full advantage of that status.” Pulling the older woman to her, Andy pressed their lips together and protested with a whimper when Miranda broke the kiss after only a few seconds. 

“The first thing you should know about London, Andrea, is that paparazzi here are even more devious than their counterparts back home.” She looked around the airport and didn’t notice anyone who looked particularly interested in them at the moment. Andrea’s chuckle pulled her attention back to the woman.

“So what?” Andy pulled her fiancée back to her. “I hope they get my good side.”

“Andrea,” Miranda chuckled, “You don’t have a bad side.” Their lips met again and Miranda felt herself being turned, pressed into the wall behind her. Breaking the quickly deepening kiss, she gasped. “Oh, no… not here…” Grabbing the amorous young woman’s hand, Miranda practically pulled her to the exit. There was, as there always were at airports, a line of cabs waiting to take newly arriving people to their destinations. Miranda guided Andrea past those to a waiting limousine. The driver held a sign that said ‘Priestly-Sachs’. He held the door open for them and waited until they were settled before he shut it firmly. Assuming his position behind the wheel, he looked into the rearview mirror.

“Where to?”

“Kensington,” Miranda grabbed Andy’s hand before it could slide any higher on her thigh, this car did not have a privacy divider, “The Milestone Hotel.”

Nodding once, he checked the traffic and pulled the car slowly away from the curb.

###

Miranda continued to hold Andrea’s hand as the young woman was caught by the sights passing the car window. The lights weren’t quite as romantic as Paris, but when the car pulled up in front of the huge stately building it was enough to reduce Andrea’s voice to a whisper.

“Miranda, it’s gorgeous.”

Nodding, the older woman smiled and tugged on her companion’s hand as the car door opened. “We must check in, then we can explore all we want.”

Andy followed obediently and stood slightly behind Miranda as she conducted the business of checking in. While the desk clerk was finishing the documents for Miranda to sign, the manager arrived and glanced at the screen behind the counter. 

“Ah, Ms. Priestly!” he smiled, “I’m glad to see you arrived safely.” Looking past the older woman his eyes met with Andy’s. “And you must be Ms. Sachs.” He smiled as the brunette nodded, her lovely brown eyes widening slightly. “Ms. Priestly informs us that you have a running routine in the mornings…” He waited for her to acknowledge that before continuing. “I also run every morning and would be glad to take you on my circuit through Hyde Park, if you wish, or we have state of the art equipment in our fitness facility.”

The light suddenly went on over Andy’s head. _No wonder Miranda let me wear my running shoes. She knows I can’t just buy a new pair and run in them without breaking them in first._ Depending on time constraints she normally ran three to eight miles a day. She asked the manager. “How far do you run?”

“I run the same path twice, it’s roughly eight kilometers total.”

She nodded. “Five miles, that’s perfect.” She knew it would be difficult to make herself run very far during the two weeks she was going to be on her honeymoon so she tried to keep it toward the upper end of her normal range as much as possible right now. “What time?”

Ms. Priestly had said the woman usually ran in the mornings, so the manager smiled, “I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby at seven am? It’s only a short walk to the park.” The man was pleased his fitness regime was going to help the hotel make a customer happy.

 _A little later than I normally run, but I do want to sleep in somewhat…_ “Excellent.” She smiled and nodded at him then turned to Miranda. “Are we all set?” Nodding, Miranda handed her a key card and linked their arms together. They followed an empty-handed bellboy as he showed them to their room.

###

They listened absently as the young man described the amenities of the suite. Miranda gave him a tip, thanking him for the information before she walked him to the door.

Andy waited until Miranda shut the door firmly before she wrapped her arms around the older woman. “So, what’s the plan, Boss?”

“Mmmm…” Miranda leaned back into the embrace. “I must call Abigail and request some clothing be sent from their Closet, at least a running suit for you in the morning.”

Bending her head, Andy kissed the woman’s neck, smiling against the soft skin there. “I thought you said we could go to Harrods and shop?”

Turning in place, Miranda nodded as she reciprocated the soft touches with gentle explorations of her own. Familiar tingles began to build within her but Miranda managed to mumble against the silken skin. “Not today, it’s Sunday, they close at six.”

“Oh…” Andy walked Miranda backward until they were standing next to the bed. The heat in her veins was quickly becoming fire and Andy tore herself away from the one person in the world she wanted to burn with. “Make your call.” With great heaving breaths, Andy backed off slightly her eyes large and dark as she looked out from under her bangs. She managed another word, deep and husky. “Hurry.”

Miranda closed her eyes and swallowed as the phone to her ear produced a woman’s voice. She did not return the greeting. “Abigail, I’ve managed to find time for a holiday but find myself in need of your Closet. Would you be a dear and have a selection of casual outfits and a few dresses suitable for fine dining sent to The Milestone, size four for Andrea and size two for me, include shoes, eight and a half for her, seven for me, and also include three running outfits for Andrea.” Blue eyes blinked at the response and Miranda nodded. “Acceptable.” Disconnecting the call, Miranda tossed the phone into a nearby chair barely in time to prepare for Andrea’s pounce. She found herself pressed back onto the bed with Andrea’s delicious weight above her. “Mmmm…” She forced the young woman to stop. “Wait…” Miranda assured the brunette, “just a moment.” Rolling to pick up the phone next to the bed, she quickly dialed downstairs. The helpful desk clerk assured her that when the delivery arrived from British Runway they would hold it until she or Andrea called for it to be sent up and that the Do Not Disturb restriction on their room was firmly in place. Replacing the phone in its place, Miranda smiled as Andrea’s deep voice growled in her ear. “Finished?”

“Yes, Darling,” Miranda grinned. “I’m all yours…but,” blue eyes twinkled at her amorous partner, “Flying east has caused us to lose time.” The meal served on the plane wasn't even enough to sustain Emily, “We will have to eat at some point.”

Flashing a wicked smirk at the older woman, Andrea moved in. “Oh yes,” Her lips were now close enough to Miranda’s to mingle their breaths. “I definitely plan on eating at some point.” Her large trembling hand found its way inside Miranda’s shirt, brushing the velvet skin she found there. “I love you, Miranda.”

Arching into the touch, Miranda moaned, “I love you too.” She closed her eyes as the soft hand left a trail of heat along her skin. _I love you too…_ was her last thought before the fire in her veins consumed her.

###

The sensation of eyes on her, combined with dim light filtering in through the windows, woke Miranda slowly. She stretched and almost purred as she blinked her eyes open, knowing what she’d find. Andrea, beside her, watching her, those big brown eyes taking in every inch of skin they could see. “Mmmm…” Turning to face the young woman, Miranda lifted her hand lazily to trace the lovely cheek. “How long have you been awake?”

Closing her eyes, Andy leaned into the touch. “I don’t know.” _Hours._

Small lines appeared between Miranda’s eyes, “Something wrong, Darling?” _Another nightmare?_

“No.” With a deep breath, Andy’s eyes opened and she turned to kiss the palm of the hand caressing her. “Everything is perfect.” Reaching out, Andy brushed a lock of silver white hair off of Miranda’s forehead, trailing her fingertips around the woman’s face. “Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?”

Miranda chuckled and smiled, “Not since I’ve woken up.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Blue eyes softened as those two, softly spoken, words carried the emotion behind them directly to her heart. “What did I ever do to deserve you…your love?”

“I’ve been lying here, watching you sleep, asking myself that very same question. I have no clue what incredibly wonderful thing I must have done to deserve you in my life.”

Miranda smiled as Andrea snuggled closer. “And what was your solution to this mutual quandary?”

‘I don’t know about you.” Andy chuckled. “But I pretty much just came to the conclusion that I’m the luckiest woman on Earth.”

“If I recall correctly, I believe we established the true holder of that title, on the plane here.” Miranda sighed as she caught sight of the clock. “You will need to prepare for your run soon.”

“Yeah,” Andy didn’t show any sign of motion, “in a minute.” She sighed, “I wish you would run with me.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda exhaled slowly. “I’m not in any condition to do that.” She wouldn’t admit that she would be embarrassed to try and keep up with the younger woman. The mere thought of trying to run five miles was intimidating, much less trying to maintain dignity while she was doing it.

Scoffing at that, Andy countered the protest. “You are in wonderful shape, Miranda.” She did concede a fact though. “You can’t just go out and start running the same as I do though, we’d have to start you out slowly.”

Inspiration struck the older woman. “I’ve been thinking about getting a treadmill for the townhouse, perhaps we could have a few exercise machines in the basement?”

“A gym?”

“Not exactly, just a small workout area, a treadmill, a stair-stepper, that sort of thing… perhaps we can discuss it with the girls when we return home.” Miranda knew they would be getting at least a treadmill, on the pretense of conditioning herself for running with Andrea. She wanted the young woman to have it available this winter when the snow and ice made running outside hazardous. 

The idea of running with Miranda made Andy smile. “Sounds like a plan.” With a sigh Andy shifted, tossing her hair back over her shoulder with a flick of her head. She kissed the bare shoulder under her cheek and lightly caressed the stomach muscles under her hand. “Okay, gonna go jump in the shower.”

“Mmm… Do you want me to call and have some juice sent up, or water?”

“Water would be good…Dasani,” Andy thought about it, “and grape juice if they have it… otherwise just water.” She gave her fiancée’s stomach another pat and placed a quick kiss on her lips before rising from the bed. “Back in a bit.”

Miranda nodded as she reached for the phone, muttering, “if they have it…” she snorted as she dialed the phone. “They better have it, or someone will start pressing grapes immediately.”

###

“Are you sure this is okay?” Andy sat on the floor legs splayed wide as she leaned over reaching for the toes on her right foot once more. “Because I don’t have to…”

“Andrea, it’s perfectly acceptable for you to maintain your workout routine while we are here.” Miranda took a sip of her coffee and browsed through the newspaper that had been delivered along with their morning drinks. “I will manage for a little while without you.”

“Okay then…” Rising from the floor, the young woman stretched her arms above her head and leaned from side to side. “I’m guessing I’m about as limber as I’m going to get and it’s time to go meet my new running buddy.” She moved to the chair Miranda occupied and bent down for a quick kiss.

Miranda tilted her head upward to accept the warm lips on her cheek. “Take care.” 

“It’s a medium run, shouldn’t take more than an hour…I don’t know how fast this guy goes.” That actually worried her, she didn’t want to have to go slower than her regular pace but she didn’t know the circuit that well. She hoped he wasn’t just trying to score points and that he actually did run this circuit daily. If so, she shouldn’t have any trouble with pacing, unless she couldn’t keep up with him.

“Of course,” Miranda nodded. “I’ll be here.” She watched the woman she loved walk out the door. As soon as the door closed, Miranda set aside the paper and her glasses. A moment later she stood and, moving to the center of the room, began a short workout routine of her own. 

A few days after they’d been taken hostage at the charity event, Miranda had begun using Andrea’s running time to refamiliarize herself with certain karate forms. The fluffy hotel robe wasn’t exactly the best wardrobe choice for her routine, but it wasn’t too much of a hindrance; not as much as a ball gown anyway. Focusing on her breathing, Miranda moved silently around the room, almost dancing as she stretched her muscles and practiced the long abandoned moves.

###

The hotel manager waited in the lobby for the young woman he would be running with today. He hoped she was actually a runner and not just another rich American who thought running was ‘trendy’. He rolled his eyes as she walked out of the elevator. Schooling his expression as she approached, he nodded politely. “Ms. Sachs.”

“Andy, please.” She held out her hand to shake. “Thanks for babysitting me…”

“Michael... Ashcroft.” He shook her hand and raised his eyebrow. “Nice outfit.”

“Ah,” Andy looked down at the running suit Abigail had sent for her. It had amazed her when she saw it because it was exactly like the outfits Miranda had gotten her for her birthday. “This one is just on loan from British Runway.”

“Of course,” he chuckled. “It’s not really an outfit a person would wear every day.”

Andy went very still. “What?”

“Versace right? Her new venture.” He shrugged. “I don’t really follow fashion, but running outfits I pay attention to. I guess some American celebrity has been photographed several times wearing them over the last few weeks. They’re all the rage now; very trendy, very expensive.”

Andy covered her mouth with her fingers briefly, then questioned him as they walked to the door. “Donatella Versace?”

He nodded, “That’s the one… not something she normally designs, I understand.” He held the door open for her. “I heard it was a special request from someone very high up in the industry. Since this came from Runway, it’s probably one that the designer worked on herself…” he chuckled. “…how often do you get the chance to sweat in designer originals?”

 _You’d be surprised at what I sweat in._ Laughing, Andy sent warm thoughts racing back to Miranda as she brushed past him to exit the building and mumbled, “Every day apparently.”

He followed her out and directed her toward the park. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Running her fingers through her hair, Andy sighed and indicated her outfit. “I have ten of these at home.” She shrugged. “I wear one every day.” With a slightly depreciating smile, she informed him. “I suppose, I’m the American that’s been photographed wearing them.”

“Oh,” He wondered if he should apologize. “I…um…”

Andy waved his halting apology off, “No problem.” Looking around, she decided to change the subject from Miranda’s single handed influence on the running world’s fashion sense and smiled. “Wow, this is beautiful. It was dark when we got here last night.”

He looked around the park with a bit of pride. “Yes, it’s quite lovely.” Stepping onto a path, he gestured the direction they were going to be running. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

He started down the path slowly, increasing his speed gradually to his normal pace. He was pleasantly surprised that the young woman was keeping up.

###

Miranda sat at the table on the balcony. Her shortened workout was over and she’d quickly prepared for the upcoming day. It was quite pleasant to sit here in the open air and just enjoy the moment. Closing her eyes, she smiled as the sun filtered through her eyelids and warmed her face. Her mind turned to the girls, hoping they were enjoying their time with their father, and her then her thoughts, as always, turned to Runway for a moment as she wondered what sort of work she would face upon their return. Mostly though she thought of Andrea and hoped the meeting with her family would go at least as well as the one with the young woman’s had. 

Hearing the knock at the door and the faint voice announcing ‘housekeeping’, Miranda ignored both as she remained seated simply enjoying the moment. She heard the woman bustling around the room, changing the sheets and making the bed, cleaning and restocking the bathroom, running the vacuum, Miranda listened to the woman leaving the room and remained sitting on the chair just thinking about the upcoming day with Andrea. She smiled as thoughts of her fiancée invaded her mind.

“Hey, Beautiful.” Andy smiled as Miranda turned her head to look at her. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“You.” Miranda grinned as Andy’s sun-rivaling smile appeared. “Did you have a nice run?”

“Yes.” Nodding, the brunette took a seat at the table, across from Miranda. She sat for a long moment silently studying her partner. She could see Miranda shift under the stare and ran her tongue over her teeth before plucking at the fabric of her sleeve and raising her eyebrow. “Donatella?”

Andy watched Miranda’s face shift through several fascinating expressions before settling on a totally unrepentant look. 

“Yes.” 

“You asked her… to design a running outfit?”

Miranda’s eye twitched at the word ‘ask’. “I… suggested, she look into the sport and its apparel.” 

“And then she sent you…ten of her newest designs.” Andy wiped her hand over her face in exasperation. When Miranda had presented her with the outfits, she’d also given her the De La Renta Cerulean Blue collection… the evening gowns had turned her head and taken away any close scrutiny that the running outfits might have received. Andy had noticed the brand logo, but hadn't really given it much thought.

“I…requested seven, she sent me…you… ten.” Miranda watched her fiancée carefully for signs of anger. She had not meant to deceive the woman, she just had neglected to mention that the outfits were in fact designer originals. It was almost ridiculous for Andrea not to know that anyway, _you would think she’s known me long enough by now…_ Miranda thought, almost pouting in her head.

“I suppose I should have known.” Andy smiled at the love of her life. “You being you and all.” Dark eyes twinkled at the incredulous expression morphing onto Miranda’s face. “No, I’m not reading your mind,” Andy laughed as the editor’s mouth fell open slightly, “I just know you, better than you think I do.” Andy winked and rose from her seat. “I have time for a quick shower, don’t I?”

Nodding, Miranda’s eyes tracked Andrea as she rose. “Yes, it’s barely eight now. Harrods doesn’t open until ten, and it isn’t far. We have plenty of time.”

“Oh we do?” Andy’s wicked smile touched her darkening eyes. “In that case…” She held out her hand. “Shall we?”

 _My God what she does to me…_ Miranda couldn’t believe that with just a mere smile the woman standing next to her could ignite such heat in her veins. Swallowing at the sensation, Miranda slid her hand into Andrea’s and whispered. “Let’s shall.”

###

It was eleven thirty before they met the car downstairs and started on their way. Miranda wondered if they should shop first or not. Pulling her phone from her purse, she dialed a rarely used number, winking at Andrea as she listened to the device for an answer. She couldn’t tell if she was relieved or not when the voice answered. 

“Hello?’”

“Natalie.” Miranda licked her lips. “Hello.”

“Miriam…uh… I mean… Miranda… is everything okay?”

“We are in town.” Miranda took a deep breath. “We are going to have some lunch and do some shopping, for some necessities and then…” pausing to chose her words carefully Miranda continued. “…I’m going to go visit mother, then I would like to bring Andrea to your home. I would like for you to meet.”

“Miria…Miranda, you are more than welcome, it’s perfect timing… Remember when we spoke over the holidays, I told you Dinah was pregnant? Well she gave birth last week and tonight we’ll all be here celebrating.” She hesitated, then ventured. “The naming ceremony is today…”

“Today?” Miranda was surprised. “On a Monday?”

Natalie was silent for a moment then exhaled loudly and explained, reminding her sister what this weekend was. “Saturday was Shavuot. We rescheduled the naming to include…everyone.”

Samuel, the editor thought with only a slight tightening of her stomach. “I will not go to the synagogue.” Miranda was firm on that point.

Natalie sighed. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t. Come to the house after? We’ll all be there.” 

Natalie sounded like she was smiling, Miranda narrowed her eyes. “All?”

“Yes! Everyone! Dinah will be thrilled to see you!” Natalie was overjoyed that her sister would be joining them. “The whole family together under one roof!”

“Oh… then perhaps we shouldn’t….” Miranda was truly worried about subjecting Andrea to the sum total of her family. However, she recalled the trip to Cincinnati quite vividly and wondered. Is turnabout truly fair play?

“Oh!... You must come! Please Miranda…” Natalie held her breath as her stubborn sister made up her mind.

“He won’t like it.” Miranda warned.

“It’s my house.” Natalie countered. She was determined to get her sister back at some point, she wasn’t going to let their older brother and his strict ways prevent that. She remained quiet for a moment longer, praying Miranda wouldn’t let him stop her either.

“Very well.” Miranda reached out to hold Andrea’s hand. “What time should we be there?”

“I’m saying seven-thirty, to give everyone the time to get here from the Synagogue.” Natalie again projected a smile through the phone. “Everyone will be so thrilled to see you!”

“Mmmm…” That was entirely untrue and Natalie knew it. Miranda saw they were nearing the end of their car ride. “Seven-thirty then, goodbye Natalie.” She waited for her sister to say farewell before disconnecting the call, which was in fact more than most people got. Staring out the window for a long moment she wondered if it were possible to reconnect with her family, her sister at least. _If the girls were at odds I would encourage them to work it out between them._ Andrea’s strangled voice, and the slight motion of their joined hands, pulled her attention out of her thoughts.

“Miranda?” Andy’s eyes were as wide and dark as any terrified deer’s ever were. “Your m…mother?”

The car slowed to a stop and the driver exited to open the door for them. Miranda kissed the trembling hand in hers. “Don’t worry Andrea. Everything will be fine.” As her door opened, the older woman smiled. “Come, we have much more important things to think about.”

Andy wished she'd been outside the car to see Miranda's leg emerge first. She scrambled out of the car after Miranda and looked up at the magnificent building in front of them. “Whoa!” The building was huge, the size of a city block.

Chuckling, Miranda dismissed the driver and wrapped her arm around Andrea’s waist. “Whoa, indeed.” She laughed. “Lunch, and then we have some shopping to do.”

They had skipped breakfast but Andy wasn’t sure her stomach could take anything heavy right now, the thought of Miranda’s family was unsettling, but _her mother? Yikes._ “Can we eat light?”

Miranda raised her eyebrows and licked her lips as she smirked. “After this morning I would have thought you’d be starving.” The editor laughed. “Of course, my darling…” She indicated the huge building they were about to enter. “Anything and everything you could ever ask for, just beyond those doors.”

Andy shook her head as her arms slid around the older woman’s waist. “No, Miranda. Anything and everything I will ever want, I have right here.”

Chuckling at that, Miranda shook her head. “I love you too, Andrea.” She guided the young woman toward the door. “They have a wonderful sushi bar here.”

“Yeah?” Andy nodded. “That sounds great.” She blinked as a uniformed doorman opened the door for them. “Um… Miranda. Are we going to talk about your mother?”

Miranda looked confused for a moment then answered, “No.” Blue eyes took on a sad tinge and the woman’s lips pressed together for a moment. “Not now. Please.” Directing Andrea toward the chosen restaurant, Miranda informed her companion of other, more pleasant, things. “My sister informs me that her daughter has recently given birth, so in addition to shopping for our own necessities, we should also look for an appropriate gift.”

“Oh!” Andy’s eyes sparkled as her trademark dazzling smile appeared. “Will we get to see the baby?!”

The smile she’d never tire of seeing warmed Miranda’s heart but the reason for it nibbled at her brain. _Does Andrea want a baby? A child of her own?_ “My family is scheduled to be at Natalie’s home this evening, to celebrate. I’m fairly certain there will be several children there of varying ages, including newborn.”

“Wow…” Andy smiled at the hostess of the restaurant and spoke to Miranda quietly as they were escorted to their table. “Should we bring treats for all of them?”

A slow smile crossed Miranda’s face as she was seated. “I think that’s a lovely idea, Andrea.”


	12. Chapter 12

Andy was amazed at the store, but even more intrigued by the woman exploring it with her. As they shopped, Miranda slowly let her carefully guarded persona slip. She smiled a little easier, laughed a little faster, and best of all spoke just a little more ‘English’ than normal. Andy knew that meant the older woman was relaxed and she didn’t want to spoil that mood. That meant she just had to go with the moment, not ask about the upcoming meeting with Miranda’s family. That was a subject that would surely bring all the gates that were slowly opening crashing down again.

“What do you think of this one, Andrea?” Miranda held up a dress for her fiancée to see.

Caroline will love that. With a playful twinkle in her eye Andy grinned. “For you?” She grinned wider as the expected eye-roll manifested. 

“Of course not for me, for Caroline,” Miranda shook the garment. “She would like it don’t you think?”

“Yes.” Andy moved closer to examine the dress. “She’ll love it. You know she will.” Why is she even asking? “You know her tastes better than I do.”

“No,” the older woman sighed, “I don’t think so. You spend more time with her than I do.”

Taking the dress from Miranda, Andy set it aside. She placed her hands lightly on Miranda’s shoulders. “You spend as much time as you can with them and they know it.”

Miranda moved closer melting into the embrace, “Sometimes I wonder if it’s enough.”

“It is.” Andy tucked Miranda's head under her chin. “Trust me, any time spent with you is wonderful.”

“Okay,” patting the young woman's shoulder's, Miranda pulled away, “I think we still have some shopping to do.”

“You bet,” Andy grinned. “It's been a while since lunch, shall we try the Candy Shop?”

“Really Andrea...” Miranda mock-chided, “Carbs?”

“Oh yeah,” releasing her from the embrace, Andy twined their fingers together as they walked. “Chocolate, the best kind! We still need to find treats for the kids tonight, right?”

“Yes,” Miranda toyed with the idea of bringing chocolate to the gathering then sighed, knowing what Samuel's reaction would be. “You can purchase some chocolates for yourself, Andrea,” she gestured the direction to take for the candy shop, “but we won't take any to my sister's tonight.” The young woman's puzzled expression forced a continued explanation, “Nothing with milk or gelatin in it.”

“Really?” Andy realized why. “Oh, because of their religion?”

Nodding Miranda pressed her lips together tightly for a moment. “My brother is quite observant in his faith... most of the others would probably be fine with it, but .. Samuel... he's a tough nut to crack.” She wasn't sure she really even wanted to. Although she no longer observed the rites of any organized faith, Miranda had the utmost respect for people's right to practice what they chose. She pulled herself out of her thoughts to watch her companion browsing through the candy selections.

“Ohhh...” Andy peered into the display of gorgeous chocolates. “Those look delicious.”

A sales clerk suddenly appeared and indicated the display. “Would you like a sample?”

“Yes!” But now Andy had a relatively difficult decision to make. Which one to choose? 

Miranda tapped the glass over a selection and nodded at the sales clerk. “This one.”

Retrieving a small square of the dark confection, the girl hesitated then handed the sweet to Andy.

“Thank you.” Impishly, she broke the square in two and offered one of the halves to Miranda. To her amazement, the older woman took the offering and placed it in her mouth, quickly. 

Holding her hand over her mouth, Miranda spoke around the bite, “These are my favorite.”

Intrigued, Andy also tasted the delicacy. She rolled her eyes and grinned as she spoke around the tiny bite that was almost already melted in her mouth. “I should have known.” Coffee flavored. It was delicious though, so Andy instructed the girl assisting them. “We'll take five squares of that.” With a wicked smirk, Andy assured her white haired companion, “we can share, later.” A bright display caught her eye and Andy moved to investigate. “Miranda? What about these for the kids?” She held up a candy stick, like a candy cane without the hook. 

Miranda nodded. “Yes, acceptable.” She smiled as the young woman then found another hard candy, and another. With a tolerant smile that grew into genuine happiness, Miranda approved each and every one as she watched Andrea behave like, well, a kid in a candy store. That's what she is, you old fool... Her smile faded. How can you possibly... Her thought was cut off as that smile that rivaled the sun was turned on her. Miranda swallowed hard, no longer remembering what her thoughts had been. I'm going to marry her.

They finalized their purchases at the candy shop and moved on to the baby section. Miranda couldn't help but notice how Andrea's face would light up when they would run across a particularly cute outfit. Or, how the young woman's eyes would get a little wistful every now and then when they looked through the little booties and blankets. Does Andrea want children of her own? It was worrisome for Miranda because she did not want any more children. She had been too old when she had the twins, a child at this juncture in my life would just be... She couldn't bring herself to think unwanted, but it would complicate things when she was looking forward to things being decidedly un-complicated in her life, as uncomplicated as life with Andrea could be.

“Earth to Miranda?” Andy waved her hand in front of her companion's eyes, her own dark stare became concerned when the editor blinked and obviously 'returned'. “You okay?”

“Yes, yes, I'm fine, Andrea.” It was a little sharper than she intended, being caught daydreaming was never something she liked to happen. Sighing at the hurt on Andrea's face, Miranda relented and grabbed the hand that had just moments before been waving in front of her. She kissed the inside wrist and murmured. “I'm sorry, darling... you just caught me daydreaming.”

Closing her eyes to savor the sensation of Miranda's lips on her wrist, Andy smiled. “Ah...” She opened her eyes to see intense love in her companion's face. “Good ones I hope?”

“All my thoughts of you are good.”

Andy tilted her head slightly because of the unfamiliar lilt in Miranda's voice. The editor's accent was breaking through even more. It was surprising because, one, Miranda was neither drunk nor exhausted and two, even though she was alert and in full command of her senses, Miranda didn't seem to notice the change in her voice. “I think we've got enough stuff for the baby, don't you?”

Miranda looked over the selections. They had chosen several small onsies, half a dozen little outfits, a basketful of care products including shampoo and two small blanket sized towels with built in hoods. “Yes.”

The women finalized their purchases and Miranda called for the car to meet them at the same door they entered through. Once settled in the car, they began to make plans for the rest of the day. It was still early. “You didn't get much sleep last night, Andrea. Why don't we go back to the room and you can rest for a while.”

“On one condition.” Andy slid closer to the older woman and nuzzled her neck. “You have to join me...resting.”

“Andrea,” Miranda leaned into the kiss, “do you honestly believe that if I 'rest' with you there will be any 'resting' to be had?”

Andy chuckled, “Oh, there will be things had, resting may not be one of them though.”

Miranda let a trickle of low laughter escape her, “You're incorrigible.”

Moving to Miranda's ear, the tip of Andy's tongue traced around the velvety shell. “You love me anyway.”

“Oh yes,” the editor felt her heartbeat double. “I most definitely do.”

There was practically no traffic so the short distance from Harrods to the hotel barely took any time at all. Andy held her question until they got to the room. Once they had the packages separated into which ones were for the girls, which ones for the baby tonight, and the kids treats. She'd put it off for as long as she could but now it couldn't wait anymore. “Miranda?”

The soft questioning lilt to her name caught her attention and she turned to face her fiancee, “Yes, Andrea?”

“Your mother?” The thought of meeting Miranda's mother literally terrified her. “What will I say to her?”

Miranda shook her head. “Say anything you want, Andrea, but don't expect a reply.” Seeing the hurt look on the young woman's face, the editor quickly moved to comfort her partner. “Andrea, I'm sorry... I thought you knew.” She took the brunette's hands in her own and held them between their bodies. Kissing the fingertips gently, Miranda informed Andrea, “Mother passed away several years ago.” She held surprised dark eyes in her sad gaze. “I meant we are going to go 'visit' her, at the cemetery.”

“Oh...” Andy made a sound, a mixture of relief and dismay. “I'm sorry Miranda.” She pulled the woman closer and wrapped her arms around her love's neck. “I didn't know.”

“No,” Miranda sighed, “but you should have. I should have been more forthcoming with my family details.” 

“Why would you even think to?” Andy tried to absolve Miranda of this particular oversight. “How many years has it been?”

“Almost thirty.” Miranda sighed, “She died when I was twenty four.”

Andy tried to wrap her mind around it. “So you were out on your own, facing your mother's death and I was...”

“Not even a gleam in your daddy's eye.” Miranda's lips twitched. “I have been telling you, have I not, that I am quite a bit older than you.” 

“You still think that matters to me?”

A little. Miranda took a deep breath and let it go, “I know you love me.”

Nodding, Andy shifted, dropping her arms to circle the editor's slim waist. “Yes I do.” Her arms automatically slid up Miranda's back and Andy pulled away slightly to look into the woman's eyes. “You're tense.”

“Mmmm...” the older woman sighed and pressed back into her love's embrace. “My history with my family is... difficult.”

With a light, chaste kiss on soft lips, Andy walked the woman in her arms backward until they reached the bed. “In.”

Only a slight eyebrow quirk showed any emotion at all on Miranda's face as she settled onto the soft mattress. Andy's finger twirling in the air caused a slight smirk, but Miranda obediently rolled to her stomach.

Andy grinned and straddled the prone woman. She leaned over to whisper in her love's ear. “Just relax for a while.” She began to stroke Miranda's back, slowly, pulling a bit of the tension from the older woman with each motion. She didn't want to add to the tension, but Andy spoke quietly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I do,” Miranda swallowed hard and admitted, “And I don't. I don't want you to meet them with any preconceived notions. I don't want to prejudice you against them.”

“I already have those, Miranda.” Andy continued her massage. “I know you haven't seen or spoken to many of them in years, that must mean something, right?”

“It does.” Miranda didn't want to go into it, really didn't, but Andrea did deserve some sort of explanation. “Many of them are angry with me, for one reason or another. It's not pleasant to think or talk about them. It's difficult to talk about.”

“Mmmm...” Andy continued her long strokes up and down Miranda's back. She felt a particularly large knot and concentrated on it for a moment. “Chad and I don't fight much, not to the point of not speaking.”

“Your brother is sweet.” Miranda groaned as delightfully clever fingers eased the tension in her back. 

“Miranda,” Andy leaned over, pressing the length of her arms along the smaller woman's, tangling their fingers together. “I don't want to talk about my brother right now.” Shifting, Andrea rose enough to allow Miranda to turn under her. 

Miranda smirked, “What do you want to talk about?” She was sure she had distracted her fiancee from the previous conversation and waited for the expected 'I don't want to talk anymore' comment. Her smirk disappeared when Andy, responded.

“Your family.”

“Andrea, I...” Her voice caught in her throat as the young woman nuzzled her ear and whispered.

“Tell me about them.” Andy grinned at Miranda's small intake of breath and moved to kiss the soft skin just below the woman's ear. “Please, Miranda...” Dark eyes, closed as the soft skin against her lips convulsed. “Tell me about your family.”

Miranda was a formidable woman. Her strength of will was as legendary as her mercurial moods but, under the ministrations of Andrea's lips, that was all worthless. She melted as the delicious weight of her fiancee pressed against her. She knew what the young woman was doing and she wanted to be angry. “Andrea...”

Andy knew what Miranda was going to say. This wasn't usual. Talking during these encounters was normally not even possible, but this time Andy had questions and she wanted Miranda to answer them. She knew it upset the older woman to talk about her family so she tried to put the editor in as relaxed a mood as possible. She traced a line from Miranda's ear down her neck to her collarbone then followed it with her lips. “How many brothers and sisters do you have?”

“Four.” Miranda tangled her fingers in the dark hair above her, losing herself in the feel of those soft lips on her. “Oh God.. Four...”

“Your sister, Natalie....” Andy slowly began unbuttoning Miranda's blouse. “...and?”

“Samuel, the oldest...” Miranda arched into the touch as Andrea's hand parted the fabric. Long fingers brushed over sensitive skin and Miranda hissed, curling around the seeking hand. “Andrea...”

“Shhh...” More skin was revealed and the young woman took her time exploring every inch. “Natalie, Samuel....” Raking her teeth lightly over the lithe woman's ribs, Andy smiled against the soft skin there. “...Who else?”

“Daniel... Miranda gasped as Andrea's hot mouth closed around the hardened flesh on her breast. “Daniel and Asher.” 

Something in the way Miranda said it, even as she panted for breath, caused Andy to pause. “Twins?”

Nodding, Miranda let her head fall back onto the pillow. She didn't want Andy to stop, but she was almost glad for the slight reprieve on the assault to her senses. She did, however, continue to speak about her family. “Yes, twins run in our family.” Twins everywhere...

Andy idly ran her fingertips along Miranda's ribs. “Have the girls met them?”

“Yes, when they were younger.” Miranda enjoyed the caresses and breathed deeply. She spoke quietly to distract herself from begging Andrea for more. “I brought them for a visit when they were five. We've been to London several times since then, but we rarely see anyone other than Natalie, and not even her for two years or more.”

Nodding, Andy smiled and leaned over, kissing the pulse point on Miranda's neck, even as her hand slid the zipper on the woman's skirt down. She continued her questioning, trying to keep the tension down. “Tell me about Natalie.”

Miranda writhed under the younger woman's touch. “Andrea...”

“No...” Andy's breath tufted across Miranda's shoulder. “Not me... Natalie... tell me about Natalie.”

“My sister...” Miranda swallowed against the sensations Andrea was invoking, trying to hold on to coherent thoughts. “...she didn't want to... but she had to take sides, and she was here...” Andrea's long fingers pushed her skirt down and off.

“Take sides?” Andy slid her fingertips under the remaining lace separating her from Miranda. “Why sides?”

“Samuel, he's very strict with his beliefs. I'm not his favorite person...” Miranda didn't really want to talk about this, or anything. This method of interrogation, although effective, was totally unacceptable. It was annoying that she was nearly naked and Andrea was still fully clothed. 

In what one might suspect was a karate move, Miranda reversed their positions and held the younger woman down on the mattress. “He blames me for a lot of things that are not my fault, and some things that are.” Straddling slim hips, Miranda worked quickly to remove the brunette's clothing. Andrea's help was appreciated with lips on every inch of skin Miranda could find. Murmuring against the smooth surface, Miranda's hand slid down the young woman's side as she asked a question of her own. “Do you have any more questions, Andrea?”

Arching into the touch, Andrea gasped and tried to focus on the question. “What?” Dark eyes gazed up into the face of love. “No,” Andy smiled and pulled the woman down to her, the sensation of their skin sliding together forcing her eyes closed. She felt Miranda's fingers tangling in her hair, forcing her head back. 

The older woman's lips claimed the soft skin on Andrea's neck. “Are you sure, Andrea?” Miranda smiled as a low growl rumbled against her lips.

“Miranda?” Andy bit gently on a convenient earlobe and whispered. “You talk far too much.” 

Laughing a genuine Miranda-laugh at having her own words returned to her at such an opportune moment, the white haired woman proceeded to kiss her fiancee, and more. 

No more talking.

###

Miranda woke gradually, slowly becoming aware of the warm body twined around her. With infinite care she disentangled herself from the exhausted young woman. Normally she would never be able to shift in this manner without waking Andrea, but their activities this afternoon, combined with the brunette's lack of sleep last night had finally taken its toll. Truth be told, normally Miranda wouldn't have moved to begin with, but in this case it was a necessity and as soon as she was clear of the embrace she made her way to the loo. Finished with the immediate need, Miranda walked back to the bed but didn't lay back down. Instead she watched Andrea peacefully sleeping for several long moments. I will never take this for granted. She promised herself. Waking up in each others arms, being allowed to watch her sleep... Miranda was painfully aware that those were privileges she was being granted for some unknown reason. Privileges that could be revoked at any time.

A glance at the clock told her that they'd whiled away most of the afternoon and all too soon it would be time to face her family. If she wanted to go to the cemetery first, she should go soon. She watched Andrea for a moment longer. Loathe to wake the sleeping beauty, Miranda opted to take a shower and prepare for tonight's meeting first. Andrea is so exhausted, best let her sleep a while longer. 

The first thing Miranda noticed when she stepped back into the main room was the odd noise, a sort of whimper that she'd never heard before. Then there was a rustle of sheets and the sound again followed by her own name being whispered. It was then that she realized Andrea was calling out in her sleep. Moving quickly to the young woman's side, Miranda was dismayed at the look of sadness on Andrea's face and the intensity to which she held on to the pillow in her arms. Again her name was called and Miranda lay down next to the troubled woman. “Andrea... Shhh...” Wrapping her arms around the sleeper, Miranda spoke quietly but firmly in her ear. “Andrea, wake up, Andrea...” Her name was called again in that awful, lost, voice and Miranda murmured assurances in the brunette's ear. “I'm right here... I'm here...”

Andy woke with a sob and immediately nuzzled into the solid warm form wrapped around her. “Oh God!...”

“Shhh...” Miranda sighed. “Another one?”

“Yeah,” Andy cleared her throat, it felt sore, like she'd been screaming. She did recall that much from the nightmare. “Was I screaming?”

“No, but you did call out for me.” Miranda was worried now. When her former assistant, Judy, had held a gun on them, Andrea had suffered through bad dreams. They had slacked off somewhat, but since the hostage situation at the charity event they'd become much more frequent. The concerning part was that now they seemed to involve her. _What am I doing to worry her so?_ “Can you tell me about it?” All the advice said talking about the dreams would often put them in perspective.

“I can't.” Andy felt the arms around her tense. “I don't mean I won't. I mean, I can't... I can't remember... it's fading now.” She felt Miranda relax. “All I have is the vague notion that I was somewhere, and you weren't... you were... Oh, God... you were....gone. I couldn't find you!”

“Shhh... I'm here. I'm right here.” Miranda pressed her cheek against the top of Andrea's head. “Shhhh...”

Andy blinked and basked in the warmth of Miranda's arms. She breathed deeply, reassured by the scent of Miranda's freshly shampooed hair and newly applied perfume. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Miranda shifted to look the young woman in the eye. “Do you feel up to this gathering tonight? We do not have to go.”

“I'm okay. It's already mostly gone.” Andy smiled and patted the arms around her. “Just let me go get cleaned up.”

Nodding, Miranda reluctantly released the brunette and watched her thoughtfully as she moved slowly to the ensuite facilities. 

###

“I'm so sorry Miranda...” Andy could see the sadness in her partner's eyes as they stood at the gates of the cemetery. “If I hadn't... if we... I mean...”

“Andrea,” the older woman faced her companion and put two fingers to the young woman's lips, “Do you truly regret this afternoon?” She smiled as the head under her fingers shook. “Good, because neither do I. This,” she removed her hand and gestured to the sign indicating the cemetery's new hours of visitation and a closing time, that they had just missed, “is easily dealt with tomorrow.”

“Miranda... I...”

“Meh...” Waving the brunette silent, Miranda smiled. “This just means we have a little time to grab a bite to eat before we go to Natalie's.”

“Won't there be food there?” Andy was sure a family gathering like this would include food.

“I'm sure there will be.” Miranda wasn't quite able to keep the tone of knowing resignation out of her voice. “and if my sister cooked it, we will do well to eat before we arrive.”

Andy laughed. “So you don't share that talent with her?”

Smirking at that, Miranda's eyes twinkled. “Natalie and I have many things in common, the ability to prepare food in an edible manner has never been among them.”

Intriguing, Andy was looking forward to meeting this woman that Miranda fully admitted to having things in common with, but she was still uncertain. “Are you sure it will be okay for me to be there?” Causing any more problems between Miranda and her family was the last thing Andy wanted to do.

“Darling,” the back of Miranda's hand caressed Andrea's cheek gently. “You do not have to go if you don't want to, but this is not like our meeting with your family.”

“It's not?” Andy didn't understand that statement, it felt even more tense to her.

“No,” tangling her elegant fingers in Andrea's hair, Miranda pulled the young woman down so that their foreheads touched. “I am not seeking approval from them, their opinion will not effect me.”

“You think if my family had...” Andy's question was stopped by Miranda's warm lips on her own for a long moment.

“No.” Blue eyes sparkled past the white lock of hair. “I know you love me and that will not change, but your father's rejection hurt you.” Thinking about the man's reaction to the daughter he claimed to love always angered Miranda. Realizing it wasn't fair to Andrea not to give her a heads up, Miranda spoke softly. “I already know that Samuel's reaction to our relationship will be on the verge of hostile, because that is how he is, that is how he has always been. Daniel will be fine, although he won't show it overtly because he will wish to maintain a semi-amicable relationship with Samuel. Natalie, well, once she meets you I have the feeling she will understand...and she's not so thrilled with Samuel as of late.”

The information made Andy feel much better, knowing what Miranda expected was at least something. Much better than going into the situation blind. Samuel, the oldest brother seemed to be a major stumbling block for them, then she realized that one name had not been mentioned. “And your other brother? Asher?”

Miranda bit her upper lip and grinned. “Asher will adore you.” With another quick kiss, Miranda led Andrea by the hand back to the waiting car. She looked at her watch and sighed. “On the other hand, there probably isn't time to stop. Natalie lives farther away now.”

“Maybe she's gotten better at cooking?” Andy tried to be a little positive about the gathering.

“Mmmm... unlikely, but possible I suppose.” Miranda guided the younger woman into the car and slid in next to her. She gave the driver the address and leaned back against the seat. “Perhaps some of the others will have brought dishes too.”

“Um... others?”

“Of course, my brother's wives. I haven't spent much time around them at all, but I doubt Samuel would marry anyone who couldn't cook, and the last time I saw Daniel he was putting on some weight so either she's a good cook, or they go out too often.” Miranda's eyes twinkled at the memory of teasing Daniel about his paunch the last time she'd seen him.

“And Asher?” Andy wondered why Miranda always left him out when she described her family. He seemed to be the one she would want to talk about most. 

“Asher...” Pressing her lips together, Miranda nodded. “Asher hasn't had a long term relationship in his life.” She had often worried about that, wishing her brother would find someone, but now she realized that if he was happy, then that was enough.

“Can we call the girls?” Andy missed the twins, especially since their shopping excursion. Miranda's answer was disappointing.

“Not right now.” The editor shook her head. “They are scheduled to have lunch with their grandmother today. I don't want to disrupt that. We can ring them later when we get back to the hotel.”

Nodding Andy agreed, she only knew James' mother by reputation, but that was enough. Disrupting the lunch would be a bad idea. There was someone else that Miranda could call though, to use this time in the car wisely. “You could call Runway.” She suggested, “To make sure everything is going well.”

The phone was immediately in Miranda's hand but she hesitated. “You sure you won't mind?”

“It's your job, Miranda! Of course I don't mind!' Leaning over she kissed the woman quickly and laughed. “Tell Em I said Hi.”

Andy watched the scenery pass as she barely paid attention to Miranda's soft voice speaking into her phone. Every passing light brought them closer to Miranda's family and Andy's heart began to pound faster. _Miranda's family...god..._ She realized that Miranda had finished her call and was now watching her intently. Andy tried to act casual. “Everything okay at Runway?”

“No one is dead,” Miranda replied. “That, however, may change upon my return.”

“Uh oh,” Andy's eyes almost twinkled at Miranda's obvious attempt to cheer her up. “What did Emily do now?”

“Pffft... Emily is safe, for now,” the editor sighed dramatically. “Apparently the Art department have all decided since I am not there they don't have to be either.”

“Ohhhh...” Andy interpreted the Miranda-speak, “Nigel didn't answer his phone?”

“After my brief conversation with Emily she transferred my call and...” She just couldn't say it.

Andy almost laughed. “It went to voice mail.” She saw Miranda's eyes close at the mere thought of her voice stored somewhere in the phone system of Elias-Clarke. “Did you leave a message?” Miranda's head jerked once in an approximation of a nod, Andy licked her lips, trying not to smile. “What did you say?”

“Call me.”

Now Andy did laugh, “Well then it's going to be a while before he gets back to you, Boss...” She grinned at Miranda's annoyed look. “Someone is going to have to revive him first. I'm sure he's gonna be kissing floor when he hears that.”

“Oh, don't be ridiculous, Andrea. I'm not that scary!” Miranda scoffed. “At least, not to Nigel.” A wicked grin crossed her face. “Now if Emily were to receive a message like that...”

“Miranda!” Shifting on the seat, Andy moved closer to the older woman. “Be nice.”

“Hmmm...” Wrapping her arms around the brunette, Miranda sighed. “Nice might not be the way to go tonight,” she kissed Andrea's temple lightly. “I anticipate Samuel will be quite rude to you. He's a very...blunt, person.” Miranda reminded the young woman. “If you ever feel that you want to leave, just let me know and we will go. Promise me you'll tell me if you want to go.”

“I promise.” Andy basked in the love that poured off the woman whenever they were together. Being in her arms like this was incredibly comfortable and Andy berated herself for all the time she'd wasted after Paris. With the most minimal movement, Andy kissed Miranda's neck as she closed her eyes and murmured. “I love you.” A hand was placed on her cheek, a thumb stroked her cheekbone and the voice she would never tire of hearing responded softly.

“I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Faster than she would have liked, Andy felt the car slowing and Miranda's arms reluctantly releasing their hold around her. “We here?”

“Mmmm...” Hard blue eyes looked out the window at the row of houses, knowing the blue one on the end held nearly the sum total of her blood relatives. “You ready?”

“Not really,” Andy admitted. “But let's go.”

Miranda reminded her. “We can leave at any time...”

“I know.” Andy smiled as they exited the car, shopping bags filled with presents in hand. “I'm glad to get the chance to meet them.”

Nodding, Miranda told the driver that he could leave for a while to get something to eat. “Be back in an hour and wait for us out here.”

The driver nodded and left them standing on the doorstep with the presents at their feet. Andy fidgeted and adjusted her dress. “How do I look?”

Miranda was shocked and she thought back to when they were preparing to leave the hotel earlier. “I'm sorry, Darling... did I not tell you how gorgeous you look before we left?” She indicated the knee length black dress. “Dolce has always suited you.”

Even if I didn't know how to spell Gabbana at first. Andy nodded, “Thank you. Yeah, I think you told me before we left, but...” she bit her bottom lip lightly, “I'm kind of nervous.”

“Don't be nervous, they are just a group of people who used to know me a long time ago.” She studied the young woman's face carefully. “You know me much better than they do. Better than anyone really.”

Dark eyes widened. “I do?” Andy had always thought so, but this was the first time Miranda had ever acknowledged it.

“Mmmm...” Miranda took a deep breath and spoke quietly. “They are going to call me Miriam.” She smiled as Andy gasped, “and I will respond to it, because that is who I am, to them. That is who they know me as... the person I was back then. You know me as the person I am now. Natalie has almost gotten used to calling me Miranda, though, she may revert back in the presence of the others and you, of course may call me anything you wish.”

“Snugglemuffins?” Andy laughed softly at the immediate outrage in Miranda's eyes. “Don't worry... I rarely ever call you anything except Miranda and you know it.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Miranda actually smiled, which she knew was Andrea's intention with that ridiculous pet name. With another deep inhalation, Miranda slowly let the air from her lungs out and reached up, knocking on the door, firmly, but not loudly.

A young blonde woman, probably in her mid-twenties, opened the door a little to peek out. Her eyes went wide when she saw Miranda. “Aunt Miriam!” Throwing the door open wide, Dinah wrapped her arms around the older woman. “Mum said you were going to be here, but... wow!” 

“Hello, Dinah.” The white-haired woman returned the hug.

Pulling away, the blonde looked at Miranda closely and shook her head. “Wild...”

Miranda grinned, knowing why Dinah was fascinated with her presence and appearance. A slight twinkle appeared in the editor's eye. “May we come in?”

“Oh! Of course...” Dinah stepped back into the house holding the door for them to enter. She smiled up at Andy as the tall, to her, brunette brushed past and she indicated the bags. “Need help?”

“This one is actually for you.” Andy waggled the bag in her right hand. “Well, the baby anyway.”

Before Dinah could respond to that, Miranda cut in. “Where is your mother?”

“Mum's in the lounge, with the kids.” The blonde gestured to a doorway. 

They could all hear several children laughing. Miranda kept quiet but watched as Andrea's eyes lit up at the sound and the brunette spoke. “Oh, we brought sweets for the other children too!”

“Really?” Dinah laughed. “How lovely.” They entered the small room and were immediately overwhelmed by silence. All sound stopped as every occupant of the room turned to look at the newcomers. Andy moved slightly closer to Miranda, who managed to look bored and intense at the same time.

Dinah broke the silence, “Where's Mum?”

A very kind looking older woman with short dark hair and a lilting voice looked up from the baby in her arms and smiled. “She went into the kitchen for a drink.” Deep brown eyes met Andy's, studiously avoiding Miranda. “Hello.”

Miranda blinked and began to speak. “Hello, everyone.” She wrapped her arm around Andrea's waist and introduced her. “This is Andrea Sachs, my...fiancee. Andrea, this is,” Miranda indicated each person as she introduced her siblings in turn. 

Andy tried very hard to remember each of their names, hoping she didn't mix up the twins. They each nodded, waved, or even smiled when their name was called, except for Samuel, he scowled. She realized that one name was missing and then Miranda's voice broke through her concentration.

“Ah, and this, is my sister... Natalie.”

Andy turned to look at the woman entering the room and gasped, dropping the sacks she held to bring her hands to her mouth. _Oh my God!_ Wide brown eyes darted from the woman beside her to the woman now standing in the doorway holding a baby. “You're... uh...”

“I told you, Andrea.” Miranda murmured as Natalie walked closer to them. “Twins run in our family.”

“How are you, little sister?” Natalie grinned as Miranda's eye twitched at the endearment. She held up the baby in her arms. “See one of the newest?”

Andy blinked. She looked at the woman who'd greeted them and the baby in her arms. Smiling, she spoke softly, almost to herself. “Twins everywhere.” Now she suspected that Miranda had known Dinah had given birth to twins. They'd bought multiples of everything in even numbers. A glance at loving blue eyes confirmed her suspicion, they were much too full of mischief to believe anything else.

It was Miranda's twin that was the biggest shock though. _Good grief, if Emily knew there was another one, Serena wouldn't stand a chance!_

There wasn't another one, of course, there was only one Miranda Priestly. As much as Natalie looked like Miranda, there were obvious differences. Both women had white hair, but Natalie's was much longer and pulled back into a bun, not styled like Miranda's always was. Natalie also carried herself differently, partially due to the difference in their sizes. Natalie was by no stretch of the imagination fat, but she was average size and that was quite a bit larger than Miranda. Miranda also carried herself with a much more regal quality and Andy knew that had to do with the difference in clothing they wore. She'd seen it many times in the models at Runway, when they were wearing the fashion clothing they were much, prouder, than when they were wearing regular street clothing. A soft, masculine version of Miranda's voice pulled Andy out of her thoughts.

“Here, let me take those.”

Looking up into laughing blue eyes, not Miranda-blue but very close, Andy watched him take the gifts from the floor at her feet. “Thank you...” She hesitated for a moment before calling the man by name, “...Asher.” She heard a very quiet 'I told you' whisper from Miranda's direction. She smiled at the man and indicated the bags in turn. “That one is for Dinah, for the babies... and that one has candies for the children.”

“What kind of candy?” Samuel narrowed his eyes at the bag as if it contained poison. 

“Who cares?” Asher rolled his eyes. “It's candy! You can't accept a nice gesture?”

“Feh!” Samuel stalked out of the room. He was mumbling to himself as he left but they all heard one word quite clearly. 'shiksa'

Miranda stiffened and took one step to follow her brother when Andrea's hand on her arm stopped her. 

“Let him go.” Andy smiled at Miranda's furious expression. “This isn't America, but he's entitled to his opinion.”

“Not when he calls you that!”

“Yes, even when he calls me, that.” Andy ran a soothing hand up and down Miranda's arm. “Give him some time.”

“You are far too forgiving.” Miranda leaned into Andrea, touching foreheads.

“Nah,” Andy grinned, “I just don't want you to get in a big blowup before I get to hold the babies.” Turning to look at Dinah, she asked. “May I?”

The short blonde chuckled. “Of course.”

“Um...” Andy glanced around, “Where is your restroom. I need to wash my hands.”

“I'll show her.” The dark haired woman rose from her seat and handed the baby in her arms to Dinah. Linking her arm with Andy's, she introduced herself, “I'm Josie, Daniel's wife.” Josie winked at both newcomers and her husband before patting Andy's arm, “Come with me, luv, we shiksa's have to stick together.”

Miranda took a deep breath and watched Andrea walk out of the room with her sister-in-law. She was glad there was at least one person that would support Andrea here. Her eyes fell on her brother, Asher who was also watching them go. Okay two.

“Come on in, Mir..anda.” Natalie urged her sister further into the room, pushing her onto the couch and settling next to her. “Sit, visit. Are you hungry?” Natalie jumped up, “I'll make you a plate.”

“ But I'm not...” Miranda's voice trailed off as Natalie was out of the room before she finished her thought. _Even hungry..._ All she could do now was wait, and she realized what she was waiting for. _Natalie was going to bring her a plate of food... a plate, of food!_ A deep chuckle pulled her out of her horror. 

“Don't be that way Miriam.” Daniel sat, hesitantly next to her. “She's actually gotten somewhat better these last few years.”

Miranda's lips curled in a tiny smile. “It would be difficult to imagine her being any worse.” 

Asher flopped down on the other side of his sister and laughed. “That's the truth.” He glanced at his brother and shifted closer to their sister. “It's nice to see you, Miriam.” He threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “We've missed you around here.”

With a sigh, Miranda leaned into the embrace, resting her head against the man's. She patted the arms around her comfortingly. “We both know that's not entirely true.”

“It is true Miriam.” Daniel slid closer and sandwiched her between him and his brother. “We've missed you.”

Miranda sniffed half to show her disbelief in the statement, half to keep the tears from starting. Her nostrils flared and she took a deep breath. _No....It can't be..._

###----------

“So you have caught the heart of Miriam, eh?” Josie smiled at the newcomer and patted Andy's arm. “Good for you.”

“Thanks.” Andy tried to control her pounding heart. She did not want to be the cause of any family argument. The only thing that comforted her was that Miranda had said Samuel wouldn't be happy about her presence, so she'd been expecting the attitude.

“You, um... are wrong though.” Josie leaned against the wall as Andy washed her hands. “No matter how much time you give Samuel, he won't change his mind.”

Andy looked into the mirror at the woman's reflection. “Really?”

“Mmmm...” Josie shrugged. “I've been married to Daniel for twenty years, we dated for five before that, and I'm always still 'shiksa' to Sam.” Josie grinned. “And he hates it when you call him Sam, by the way.”

Andy laughed. “I'll remember that.” Drying her hands, Andy asked. “Where are you from?”

Josie smiled. “What do you mean?”

“Your accent.” Andy raised her eyebrows, “You aren't from England...”

Josie laughed. “I've lived in this country for thirty years, but no, I grew up in Chicago.”

Laughing at that, Andy nodded. “Thought so.” She replaced the hand towel and pulled a small bottle of antibacterial gel from her purse. She saw the quizzical look on Josie's face and just shrugged. “Can't be too careful around babies, right?” She smeared the goop on her hands as she continued their conversation. “I'm originally from Ohio, but I went to school in Chicago.”

“Oh!” Josie again linked their arms as they walked back to the living room. “Have you been back since?”

“No, actually, not since I graduated.”

“Ah... that's a shame,” sighing at the memory, Josie's voice became wistful. “Sometimes I dream about Chicago pizza.” She looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard and whispered. “Giordano's”

Andy laughed, “I like them, practically lived on it in college, but New York has some pretty good pizza too.” _Not that I eat it very often._ They'd reached the lounge and Andy smiled at Miranda who was looking almost uncomfortable sitting between her two brothers. She wondered if she should go intervene but then she was sitting on a small sofa and the sweetest little baby was being placed in her arms.

###

Before Miranda could ask about the aroma, Andrea returned, laughing, with Josie. Settling on the small loveseat, the young brunette smiled as Dinah handed her one of the babies. Miranda's heart caught in her throat as she watched the wistful look pass over Andrea's features. There was only one explanation that she could think of for that expression, _Andrea wants children of her own._ It was a heartbreaking thought. _Oh my love, how will we deal with this one?_ It was heartbreaking, because Miranda did not want any more children. She was done with that part of her life. But Andrea is just beginning it. Asher's voice in her ear pulled her out of her thoughts.

“She's very beautiful.”

“Yes,” Miranda never took her eyes off of Andrea and the baby. She didn't see Natalie returning until the woman blocked her view. Blinking, Miranda looked up at her sister. “Yes?”

“C'mon, I have a plate on the table for you and your...”

“Fiancee,” Miranda supplied and watched the little nod Natalie gave at the term.

“Well, there's a plate for each of you.”

“I tried to tell you before. I'm not really very hungry.” Miranda sighed at Natalie's narrowed eyes but this time she had a perfect excuse. “Jet lag, Natalie. It plays havoc with my meal schedule.”

“But you have to eat something!” Daniel was appalled that Miriam wasn't going to eat. She was much too thin as it was, comparing his little sisters' appearances he would have said Miriam was half the size of Natalie. 

“Yes,” Asher agreed, his eyes twinkling. “You wouldn't want to insult Tante.”

Miranda's heart did a double thump. _Tante is here? No. She would have already greeted me...wouldn't she? But that aroma, it was Tante's cooking for sure._ The last time she and Natalie spoke, Tante Louise was living with her daughter and son-in-law in Poland. “Where is she?”

“She had an errand to run.” Natalie licked her lips. “She'll be back soon.”

“ Well, Andrea and I can't stay too long...” Miranda began to panic. _I didn't know she was going to be here!_ She wanted to run. Samuel was bad enough, but she certainly didn't want to have a confrontation with Tante Louise. But she didn't even know if that would happen or not. Miranda sighed at the inevitability of the situation. She'd known exactly how her siblings would react, but Tante...her most favorite aunt, Miranda had no idea how the woman would respond to her new relationship and one thing on this Earth she never, ever, wanted to see was disappointment, or revulsion, on her Tante's face.

###

Andy stroked the baby's tiny cheek with her fingertip, amazed at the softness. “You're a cutie,” she whispered, “Just like your Auntie Miranda.” Glancing up at Miranda, her eyes narrowed at the situation. Miranda was surrounded by her siblings and the look on her face was not reassuring at all. She turned back to the baby. “Gotta go, little one.” Handing the infant to Dinah, Andy stood and rubbed another blob of antibacterial goop over her hands as she moved over to where Miranda was sitting.

“Everything okay?”

Miranda looked up into Andrea's dark eyes and nodded. “Natalie informs me that there is food in the kitchen for us.”

“Great.” Andy's winked. “I'm starving.” She held out her hand for Miranda. “Shall we?”

Reaching out, Miranda barely touched the hand as she rose from the couch, but once standing held it firmly. “Of course, I can't let you starve now, can I?”

As they walked, Andy leaned down and whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Of course, Andrea. I'm perfectly fine.”

“Uh huh...” As they walked into the kitchen, Andy spotted the backdoor and tugged Miranda toward it. She glanced at Natalie and smiled, “We'll be right back.”

Pulling Miranda outside onto the little back stoop, Andy wrapped her arms around the tense woman. “What's wrong?” She worried, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Miranda shook her head and closed her eyes as she took a calming breath. “No, my darling.” Daring to look into the depths of the dark eyes she loved, Miranda smiled and reached up to caress Andrea's cheek with the backs of her curled fingers. “You did nothing wrong.” 

“So?” Andy watched Miranda's lips press together and sighed. “Please, Miranda, let me help you.”

“Yes,” The male voice sneered from the shadows, “Miranda... let her help you...”

“Samuel,” Miranda's voice was tired, “We're having a private conversation, if you don't mind.”

“Well I do mind!” He was angry. “Why do you insist on this... this! How can you embarrass yourself in such a way? She's young enough to be your child! You are being very foolish to think that she could ever...”

“Hey!” Andy's eyes flashed anger now. “You can just stop right there. You don't know anything about me, or what I feel for Miranda...” She looked at his angry stance and sighed. “I know that you're her brother and you only want the best for her, but I love her, and she loves me.... whether you like it or not. Loving someone isn't foolish.”

Samuel was about to respond to that when a new voice flowed from the darkness. 

“Nicely put, young woman.” 

They all looked toward the voice and watched as a small figure, carrying two sacks, emerged from the lengthening shadows. “Samuel,” she handed the sacks to the man, “Take these inside to Natalie.” She spoke firmly at his hesitation. “It's vegetables for the soup tomorrow.”

“Yes, Tante.” Samuel glared at them as he complied with the old woman's instructions. Walking around the house to go in the front door, instead of going past Andy and Miranda to get to the kitchen.

“Now,” she clapped her hands together in front of her, “Come here, Miriam. Give me a hug.”

Miranda walked down the few steps they were standing on and found herself enveloped in very familiar arms. “I've missed you, Tante.”

“Oh, sure,” the old woman grinned as she teased, “you missed me so much you've called five times in thirty years?”

“I've called more than that.” Miranda halfway defended herself, not too vehemently though, she knew Tante was right and she hadn't kept in touch nearly as much as she should have. “Natalie said you were living with your daughter and her husband...”

“His company transferred him back to London.” Louise wrapped her arm around Miranda's waist and turned toward the young woman watching them. “Are you going to introduce me to your...friend?”

Miranda walked with the smaller woman to stand in front of Andrea. “She's more than my friend, Tante.” Miranda took a deep breath, “This is Andrea Sachs. She's,” Miranda smiled at Andrea and her voice softened, “she's my, bashert.” Tensing, she waited for the woman's reaction. 

“Well, she's certainly a sheyna meydll.” Louise smiled at the young woman.

“She's more than 'a beautiful girl', Tante.” Miranda also smiled at Andrea. “She's an amazing woman, intelligent, loving...”

“Yes...yes... I understand... you love her.” Louise brushed the backs of her fingers against Miranda's cheek and looked into her niece's eyes for a long moment then smiled. “You finally found the one you were destined for... Mazel Tov.”

“Thank you, Tante.” Miranda's eyes closed and she wrapped the older woman up in a hug. “Thank you so much.”

Andy watched the hug, heard the words, and realized what had been bothering Miranda. _She didn't know if Tante would approve or not... and it scared her._ Andy thought she could count the people Miranda would feel that way about on one hand. She hadn't even been worried about her sibling's reactions, but this woman... Andy smiled as Miranda released the smaller woman. “I um... think our food is getting cold.” She glanced at Miranda then offered her arm to the older woman. “Shall we go inside and nosh?”

Laughing at that, Louise grasped the arm firmly and patted Andy's belly. “I think that's a good idea, you look as if you need it. What do you feed her, Miriam?” Louise looked over at her youngest-by-minutes niece then narrowed her eyes. “The same thing you eat by the looks of it.” She gestured to the door. “Inside, both of you!”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Andy and Miranda chorused.

They were all laughing as they entered the kitchen and everyone looked up at the sound. A tension that they hadn't really known was there, lifted as they all realized Tante Louise approved of this girl, of...this. 

They all filled their plates and things were fairly quiet as they ate. The children had been sent outside with their food so there was more room for the adults to sit in the kitchen and living room. Even Samuel and his wife ate, but they sat apart and ate from Tupperware containers they brought from their home. Oddly, Andy couldn't recall even seeing the wife before this moment. Andy glanced around at the others when she noticed that, but only Josie met her eye and the woman winked, so Andy guessed it was just the way Samuel was. 

Miranda had to admit that even the dishes Natalie made were tolerable. She pointed to one of the selections on Andrea's plate, one that the young woman hadn't touched yet. “You should try that, it's Tante's specialty.”

Andy dutifully gathered a bite on her fork and tasted the dish, her eyes opening wide. “Yum.”

“Told you.” Miranda took the last bite of her portion and then to Andrea's surprise she was sure, went to serve herself another. 

_Seconds... Miranda is eating seconds..._ Andy blinked, amazing. But not really, the brunette smiled as Miranda sat back down next to her, she looked very relaxed, more so than Andy had seen the editor in a long time, even Harrod's earlier. “They're all coming to the wedding aren't they?”

With a deep breath, Miranda nodded. “They will all get invitations, certainly.” She wondered why Andrea was even asking, “Why?”

“Because, Miranda...” Andy glanced at the small older woman sitting across the table from her. “Gram Sachs and Tante Louise...” She watched as Miranda's eyes went wider than she'd ever seen, and grinned. “...exactly. They've got to meet.”


	14. Chapter 14

After they all finished eating, the adults regrouped in the lounge and the kids all went upstairs to the guest bedroom, where the video game system was set up. Only the babies remained downstairs, once again claimed by Josie and Andy.

Miranda found herself surrounded by her siblings again.

“How long can you stay, Miriam?” Daniel had missed his sister terribly. She hadn't been in the country for any length of time for the last thirty years, but even for ten years before that she'd been off on her own. He knew in his heart this was his little sister, but she was also almost a stranger. He wanted to get to know this person, get to know his sister again.

“Andrea and I will be leaving Wednesday morning.” She smiled and patted his hand. “I must return to work, and so must Andrea.”

“I thought you were the big boss there.” Samuel spoke with the impression of disbelief. “You can't take a few days to visit your family?”

“She is.”

All eyes turned toward Andy, who spoke to the baby in her arms, in baby talk, but loudly enough for them all to hear. “Yes, Miranda is the big boss at Runway, yes she is... and she's taking a few days off just to visit her family... isn't that great? Yes...”

“Don't speak to me as if I were a child!” _How dare this...girl..._ His angry thoughts were stopped cold at Tante's voice.

“Then stop acting like one.” The older woman sighed at her nephew's attitude. “Miriam can't just take off work whenever she wants, no one can do that!”

Andy saw a bit of pink dusting Miranda's cheeks, and Andy knew why. _Yes she can._ Andy now realized that none of Miranda's family really understood how wealthy or powerful Miranda actually was. Miranda had gone to great lengths to shelter her family from the celebrity life she led. No one knew anything about Miranda's family, no one ever mentioned them in articles or published pictures of them. Miranda always kept her private life, private. 

Turning her attention back to the child in her arms, Andy smiled at the baby and laughed when the little girl made a goofy face. A distinctive scent reached her nose. “Whoops...” Searching the room, Andy found Dinah and held up the child. “I think she needs... attention...of the diaper variety.”

Josie chuckled and whispered, “Coward.”

Shaking her head, Andy passed the child to her mother and winked, whispering to Josie. “The best thing about other people's kids is that you can play with them then give them back for the icky parts.” She patted the woman's thigh as she rose from her seat and stretched. “Plus I'm beginning to get sleepy, which is weird because it's like, two in the afternoon at home.” _and I just had a nap._

“Travel can play havoc with your internal clock, darling.” Miranda suggested. “Should we return to the hotel?”

“Oh... so soon?” Asher mirrored his brother's stricken look.

“It's been quite a long day.”

“Will we see you tomorrow?” Natalie too had been missing her sister. She at least had talked to Miranda occasionally on the phone but seeing her in person was actually quite nice.

“I assumed you would all be at work.” Miranda also stood. “I had planned to take Andrea around London, sightseeing.”

“Maybe,” Andy spoke up as she moved to stand beside Miranda, “maybe we could meet for lunch somewhere?”

“Mmmm...” Miranda knew most people didn't have very long for lunch where they worked. “Perhaps dinner?”

Tante Louise stood and motioned for Miranda to sit. “You all discuss it.” She linked her arm with Andy's. “We'll go make a nice cup of tea before you go.”

Andy looked back over her shoulder and was surprised as Miranda sat back down, shrugging in resignation. Tante's will was apparently law in this family. Allowing herself to be led into the kitchen, Andy stood as Tante began to prepare the drink by filling a kettle with water and putting it on the stove. Andy felt it was too quiet and broke the silence. “Miranda very rarely has tea with me, she prefers coffee.”

The older woman scoffed. “Nonsense, she loves tea.” Turning to face the young woman, Louise gestured for her to sit at the table. “I'm sure she just can't get a properly made cuppa anywhere.”

“Properly made?” Andy smiled. It's just tea...

Nodding, the woman snorted. “You probably think running lukewarm water over a teabag is how you do it.” She shook her head at the expression on Andrea's face and sighed. “Watch me... to learn the proper way.”

Andy watched as the woman swirled a bit of boiling water from the kettle around the teapot, then dumped that water. She watched as scoops of loose tea were measured into the warmed teapot. The water in the kettle, that had been reboiled, was poured in. The teapot and several cups were placed on a tray that she was instructed to carry into the living room. She was very careful with it because she knew the water in the teapot was boiling or very near it.

When they got to the lounge, Andy set the tray down on the coffee table and Tante poured a cup of tea immediately for Miranda. “Here you are Miriam, a properly prepared cuppa.”

Miranda took the cup and saucer. “Thank you, Tante,” she sipped the liquid, immediately her eyes closed in a rapturous look that Andy had seen quite often, but very few others that she was aware of had been privy to. _My god, that's nearly boiling, how can she stand it?_ Suddenly the editor's preference for center-of-the-sun-hot coffee wasn't so outrageous.

“Try it, Andrea,” Miranda smiled. “See what a real cup of tea tastes like.”

“Do you take sugar, luv?” Natalie asked and at Andy's nod scooped sugar into two cups, pouring for each of them. 

“Thank you,” Andy accepted the cup Natalie handed her and looked at the light brown liquid dubiously, imagining she could actually see the bubbles still present. “I don't think I can drink it this hot.”

“Mmmm...” Natalie took a sip of hers and nodded. “Good stuff.”

“Let it cool for a bit, mate.” Asher poured himself a cup. “The hot thing isn't for everyone.”

Josie poured herself a cup and nodded as she set it aside to cool. “I've never gotten used to it.”

“So what did you decide about tomorrow?” Tante Louise raised her own cup to her lips, waiting for the response.

“We decided on dinner, but not where.” Daniel scratched his chin, thinking.

“Um...” Andy spoke quietly. “I know I haven't seen much of the city yet, but, today when we were at Harrod's there was an Italian place across the street that smelled delicious.”

“Signor Sassi,” Asher brightened. “They have great food!”

“Perfect,” Miranda smiled at Andrea, “and it's not far from the hotel.” She watched the brunette take out her iPhone and begin to search for something online.

“Where are you staying?” Natalie had wondered that earlier.

Miranda answered coolly, “The Milestone.”

“In Kensington?!” Asher grinned wider. “Brilliant.” They all had good jobs and made decent wages, but of them all, although Samuel would argue against it, Asher thought Miriam had amassed the greater fortune. He'd always said she would, but now, after meeting Andrea, he was sure his sister had done the best out of all of them, in the game of life.

Miranda rolled her eyes. Sometimes she thought her brothers didn't act their ages, at least, Asher didn't. “It's a very nice hotel.”

“It is beautiful.” Andy continued her online business but glanced up and chuckled at Asher's expression. “And it's right across the street from Hyde Park, so I get to run in the morning.”

He blinked. “You run?” His mouth fell open at the thought of this young woman, chest heaving, sweat beading...

“Mmmm... Andrea sticks to a healthy workout routine.” Miranda lifted her hand and four fingers under Asher's chin closed the man's mouth gently. “Control yourself, Asher...” Patting his cheek, Miranda chuckled and leaned in to whisper in the man's ear. “Mine.”

Andy's thumb hovered over a button on her phone and met Miranda's eyes. “Okay, dinner reservations for ten at Signor Sassi, tomorrow night at seven?” Everyone seemed okay with that and when Miranda nodded, Andy pushed the confirm button. “Done.”

“Excellent.” Miranda took a deep breath, loving Andrea's efficiency, loving Andrea. “We should probably be going.” As she stood, her brothers stood as well. Daniel was the first to hug her.

“I'll see you tomorrow night.” He smiled and didn't hide the tear in his eye. 

“Me too.” Asher enveloped her in a hug as well. “It's so good to see you again.”

Daniel had moved to Andrea and quickly hugged her goodbye as well, so Asher also wrapped the young woman in a friendly hug. 

Miranda said her goodbyes to Natalie and cleared her throat as Asher continued his hold on Andrea far longer than necessary. Her voice was low, warning. “Asher...”

He tensed and released Andy slowly, grinning as he did. “Sorry.”

Andy laughed and reached up, touching his cheek with her fingertips, then leaned in and kissed his other cheek lightly. “Just don't let it happen again.” She whispered. “She'll kick your a...uh... tukhus.”

His eyes widened and he looked over at Miranda. Swallowing hard at the expression on his sister's face, Asher nodded. “Right.”

Tante Louise stood back until everyone was finished. She approached Andrea first. “It was very nice to meet you, young woman.”

“Thank you.” Andy bent at the waist and wrapped her arms around the older woman's shoulders. “I'm so happy to meet you as well.”

Nodding, Tante turned to face her wayward niece. “Miriam, I'm glad you were here.”

“Me too, Tante.” Miranda hugged the woman tightly. “I've missed you.”

“Until tomorrow then.” Louise released her hold and stepped back. “Good night.”

The door closed behind them as they walked, arm in arm to the waiting car. “They're nice people, Miranda,” Andy leaned into the older woman, “I like them.”

“They like you too,” Miranda growled, “Especially Asher.”

Andy laughed, “He's a sweetheart.”

“He's impossible!” Miranda helped Andrea into the car and slid in next to her. “He can't possibly think...” Suddenly Miranda's words were stopped by Andrea's warm lips pressing against her own. 

“I've wanted to do that all evening.” Andy sighed and moved back in, recapturing Miranda's incredible mouth.

“Mmm...” Pulling away from the kiss, Miranda rested her forehead against Andrea's, “Ich hob deer leib.”

Andy whispered back. “I love you too.” 

“You understood that?” Miranda's eyes accused Andrea of keeping secrets from her, until the young woman shook her head.

“No, but I always know when you're telling me you love me.” Andy smiled softly. “I can hear it in your voice, see it in your eyes.” She tucked the older woman's head against her shoulder. “You were scared.” Andy smiled as brief tension passed through Miranda. “Why didn't you just tell me?”

“I don't know.” Miranda sighed. “It took me by surprise. Natalie didn't tell me that Tante was back in the country. She hasn't been here for years.”

Andy nodded and repeated. “You were scared.” Draping her arm over the older woman's shoulder, Andy squeezed slightly.

Miranda snuggled into the embrace, resting her head on Andrea's shoulder. “Imagine if Pava had not approved of us.”

“But...” _She did, I knew she would._

“Just imagine if you didn't know your Gram would approve, if you thought that when she found out she would look at you and be... repulsed, or worse, disappointed.” Miranda took a deep breath. “I didn't know how Tante would react... I, wasn't... sure.”

“She means a lot to you.” Andy kissed Miranda's temple. “I'm glad she liked me.”

“I was closer to her than I was to Mother.” Miranda admitted, “and I'm extremely relieved that she was so accepting.”

 _Closer than her mother? Good grief, and all I saw was a bit of tension. I'd have been a basket case and been babbling my head off from nervous energy._ Miranda was completely the opposite of that though, when she got nervous or scared, she barely spoke at all. _She can't do that for long though, it builds up and breaks out at the wrong times._ Andy knew that tendency had a lot to do with her fiancee's 'Dragon Lady' persona... in the beginning, when she was new to Runway, new to New York, new to America, Miranda was probably scared quite a bit, about a lot of things. The thought of Runway made her gasp. 

“What is it, Darling?” Miranda pulled away from their embrace slightly to look up into Andrea's face. She blinked at the horrified expression she found. “What?”

In a very quiet, almost disbelieving voice, Andy whispered. “Nigel never called you back.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda put her head back down. “I am aware.”

“But...”

“I'm sure if anything critical was happening he would either call and inform me, or be busy dealing with it. Either way, I'll call again when we reach the hotel.”

 _Okay, that's weird._ Andy could barely believe Miranda was being so calm about it. No one ignored her, especially no one at Runway, not even Nigel. “Are you okay?”

“Of course, I'm fine.” Miranda lifted one of Andrea's hands, pressing it against her own forehead. “See, no fever.”

“Miranda,” Andy exhaled slowly, “you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I know.” Miranda shifted and sat up. She found her phone and dialed quickly. She knew Andrea thought she was calling Nigel, which is why she winked at the young woman when the connection was made and she greeted the person on the other end of the call. “Hello, Bobbsey! How was lunch with you grandmother?”

Andy laughed at Miranda's duplicity, but her message was clear. This trip was for family, Runway was second. 

Andy looked at the woman on the phone and literally felt her heart swelling with love. It was incredible and the reality of their relationship reached out and grabbed her. It happened every once in a while, the whole situation took on a surreal quality for a moment and she had a hard time believing it, believing that Miranda Priestly, the Miranda Priestly loved her, and allowed Andy to love her back. She loved it when it happened though, because it was like the first time she realized it was real all over again. 

_She's gonna marry me._

###

Andy had spoken to the girls quickly, telling them how great things were here and how much she loved them and missed them then returned the phone to Miranda.

Miranda was still on the phone with the twins when the car stopped in front of the hotel. Andy sighed as she spotted a small gaggle of people with cameras around their necks. “It begins”, she murmured and gestured out the window.

Following the motion, Miranda sighed, “Ah well, it took them longer than I thought it would.” She spoke into the phone. “I have to go, Bobbsey, we're at the hotel.” She smiled into the phone. “I love you too, my darlings...” She disconnected the call and took a deep breath. “Ready?”

Andy nodded. The car door opened and the horde descended on them. They made it through the flashes, no questions though. These were not reporters, they were true paparazzi. All these people cared about was getting the picture, it was up to whoever bought them to put the story to them.

Much to their amazement the photographers didn't follow them inside the building. When they reached the privacy of their room, Andy sighed. “Well that was fun.” Andy twisted her arm to reach the zipper on her dress. “I hope they got my good side.”

“Andrea, ” Miranda pushed a wayward lock of hair out of her eyes and relaxed back into the chair. “I've told you before, you don't have a bad side.”

Andy chuckled. Setting on the arm of the chair, Andy traced Miranda's upturned face. “Neither do you.”

“You're biased, my love.”

“Of course I am.” Andy grinned and leaned down to kiss the woman lightly. “But that doesn't make it not true.”

Miranda laughed. “You are so ridiculous sometimes.”

“Yeah, okay,” Andy grinned, “I do believe there is a sweet jacuzzi tub in the other room...” she pulled the older woman up and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist, laughing, “...what do you say we go try it out and I can see all your sides. I promise to be completely objective in my evaluation.”

“You truly are brilliant sometimes.” 

Andy laughed. “Yeah, well... you are pretty much genius all the time... I'm just trying to keep up, Boss.”

Miranda pulled Andy closer. “Do you really mean that?”

Deep ridges formed between Andy's eyes. “Uh... yeah, you're insanely brilliant Miranda. I have no idea how you retain all the information, organize it in your head and make anything useful out of it. I'm in awe of you every day.”

Miranda didn't speak, but she pulled Andrea closer, bringing their lips together in a crushing kiss. 

“Miranda?” 

“Come with me.” Leading the young woman to the bathroom and the waiting tub, Miranda sighed. “I've been meaning to tell you something... I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

It was what this trip was for after all, for Andrea to get to know her better. It wasn't something she had ever wanted to admit to the young woman, but Miranda knew, it would be best to clear the air now, before the wedding, while Andrea could still change her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

“Mmmm...” Andy relaxed back against the tub and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her. The warm water swirled around them gently. It didn't take much, a tiny turn of her head, to kiss the side of Miranda's neck. She hated to break the moment, but they were both about as relaxed as they were going to get. “So...” Andy whispered in the older woman's ear. “What is it you have been meaning to tell me...”

Miranda sighed, partially in contentment, partially because she knew it was time for Andrea to know who she had agreed to marry. She just wasn't sure where to begin and said so. “I want to tell you about myself, but it will require some background. I'm not sure where to begin,” She sighed, “It's quite a long story I'm afraid.”

“Miranda...” Andy knew the woman was getting better about not calling herself old, but every once in a while the concern crept into the woman's thoughts and comments.

“No darling, I didn't mean because of my age. It's just a long story, and I want you to understand...” Miranda admitted, “...understand who you've agreed to marry.”

 _This again..._ “Miranda,” She shifted slightly, feeling the older woman's exquisite body slide against her, and suggested, “Why don't you start at the beginning?” She waited as Miranda was silent for some moments. She actually began to wonder if Miranda was going to speak, when she heard the woman's soft voice, barely above the sound of swirling water, ask.

“Do you know why I hired you?”

“Yes, you told me... because of my impressive resume and my speech about my 'so-called' work ethic...”

“Mmmm...” Leaning against the younger woman, Miranda let her head fall back to rest on Andrea's shoulder. “That's not...exactly, true.”

“What?” Andy was fascinated with the pulse point now exposed. She leaned in to feel the rhythm with her lips, mumbling. “Why then?”

Miranda's eyes fluttered closed. “Oh, God, Andrea... I can't do this with you...doing that... it's too distracting.”

“Mmmm...” Andy slowly stopped her explorations and pulled away. “I'm sorry.” She nuzzled Miranda's ear and whispered, “You just taste so good.”

Leaning into another kiss from Andrea, Miranda sighed one of her half-contentment, half-resigned that they have to stop sighs. “We need to talk.”

Andy nodded. “Okay then,” It was difficult, but Andy allowed Miranda out of her arms and out of the tub. She followed quickly and soon they were both sitting on the sofa, wrapped in soft fluffy robes. 

Aware that Miranda hadn't wanted distracting touches, Andy sat nearly an arms length away, they faced each other but only touched where their arms along the back of the sofa overlapped their hands.

“I am a very petty person, Andrea. You need to realize that up front.”

“Miranda...”

“No, don't interrupt me,” sad blue eyes pleaded, “I need to say this.”

Andy licked her lips, then nodded and pressed them together, determined not to cut in again.

“I hired you because of your 'impressive resume' that is somewhat true. But before I go into that, I need to give you some background, about me.” Tangling her fingers with Andrea's, Miranda took a deep breath. 

“We were poor when I was growing up.” Miranda took comfort from the fingers in hers tightening. “Not, poor like you would imagine. Not American middle-class poor, we were English poor... My Fair Lady, Eliza Doolittle poor, Natalie and I actually sold flowers in the theater district on weekends.” She almost fondly remembered those times, with Samuel standing watch over them, making sure that flowers were the only thing the theater patrons tried to buy. Studiously avoiding Andrea's eyes, Miranda continued. “Anyway, when I was thirteen I got an after school job sweeping the storeroom for a dressmaker.” Now she smiled at the memory. “The woman I worked for was very kind and when I was fourteen, I dropped out of school in order to work in her dress shop as a clerk. I got a small salary plus commissions on what I sold.” A glance at Andrea's wide dark eyes was all she could stand before she continued.

“Samuel was angry at me, he wanted me to finish school.” Miranda shook her head. “But he had dropped out when he was fifteen as well, taking a job at a factory to support us.” Licking her lips, Miranda admitted. “Our father left when Natalie and I were five. Samuel is ten years older than we are and when our father left, he stepped up to try and provide for us.” She sighed. “Mother worked as well, although she wasn't really trained for anything. She took in laundry, and managed a few odd jobs.” Shaking herself out of the memories, Miranda continued. “Anyway, when I was old enough, I dropped out of school and began to work to support myself.” 

“That's amazing.” Andy's eyes went wide. “Sorry... go ahead.”

“It's not amazing Andrea, it's horrible. Children shouldn't have to do that... but it was my life. Samuel hated it. He didn't want me to work. He wanted to keep me under his thumb, his rule, his control... but I wasn't having any of it. So after I saved as much as I thought I needed, I.... left.”

She saw Andrea's confused look. “I moved out...” Miranda rolled her eyes at how naive she'd been back then. “Anyway, the relevant part of my past is that I never finished school. Daniella, the woman I worked for, taught me everything she knew about dressmaking, and she taught me French.”

“You're self-taught about fashion?” Andy gaped. “Miranda, that's amazing...”

“No, not amazing, it was self-preservation. I learned because I had to, the more I learned the better I was at my job.” She sighed. “But that is the reason, when I saw you, with your 'impressive resume', your college degree, standing there practically begging me for a job... something in me wanted to hire you, to crush you, to prove to you, and myself I suppose, that having a college degree didn't mean anything.”

“So you set out to crush me.” Andy blinked and mumbled. “It damn near worked.”

“I know... God, I know.. and I'm so sorry about it...” Miranda lowered her eyes to study the fabric of the sofa between them. “I'm not proud of the fact, but I'm extremely glad you didn't let me...” Fingers under her chin gently tilted her face up to meet dark, loving eyes. 

“Miranda, is this what has been bothering you?” Andy shifted closer, “because all this story has done is show me how amazing you are.” She pulled the older woman into her lap, the white hair brushing her shoulder where the robe had fallen open slightly. “You worked your way up from nothing to the very top of your field. You're an incredible woman. I count myself lucky every day that you love me. How we met, why you did what you did then, isn't nearly as important as how you feel now.”

“I love you Andrea. I'll love you every second from now on...”

Smiling at that, Andy brought their lips together. “You see? No reason to look back... only forward, Miranda. You and me... always.” Andy's hand found its way inside the gaping robe. “Was that all you wanted to tell me?”

Arching into the touch, Miranda hissed. “We'll need to talk more, there are several things we need to discuss before the wedding.” Andrea's hand found the flesh she sought and Miranda moaned. “The rest can wait...”

“Mmmm...” Andy shifted again, “I was hoping you'd say that.” Laying Miranda back on the sofa, Andy nudged the robe aside and began her quest to prove just exactly how much she loved and adored Miranda. She didn't intend on stopping until every inch of her fiancee was completely convinced. “I love you, Miranda.”

Miranda was already lost in the sensation of Andrea's weight on her. She wanted to answer, she wanted to tell the woman how incredible she was, how beautiful, how amazing, but all she could do was hold on, as Andrea seemed to tell her all that and more, without even saying a word.

###

Light in her eyes and a shifting on the bed woke Miranda slowly. “Mmm... time?”

“Oh, sorry to wake you.” Andy leaned over to kiss the sleepy woman. “I was going to let you sleep while I went on my run.” She indicated the note on the pillow next to Miranda. “You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't bring myself to wake you.”

Miranda blinked. “But you weren't.” It was a statement of fact, Andrea would often wake before she did, but if it had been a good night the woman would remain in bed. The only reason Andrea ever got up as soon as she woke was all too familiar to both of them. “Another nightmare?”

Andy smiled a little sadly and nodded. “At least I didn't wake you this time.” She was beginning to get annoyed at the night time ramblings of her brain. “I wish I could remember something, anything, about them.” She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “Two seconds after I wake up I can't remember a thing except that weird vague unease... that sense of loss.” 

Miranda sat up and held Andrea close. “I wish there was something I could do...”

“I know.” Andy smiled as she kissed Miranda's neck and breathed in the woman's scent. It was a whisper of the editor's signature perfume, mixed with traces of last night's activity. “I'll be okay.” With a final kiss, Andy moved off the bed. “I'm going to go meet Michael and run. He usually only does the circuit twice, but I may take a third lap today...”

She always takes longer runs to clear her head. Miranda smiled at the young woman. “Do what you want, I'll be here when you return.”

Andy smiled back at the prone woman. “I love you.” 

Miranda laughed. “And I you.” With a wink, the older woman began to move as well, reaching for the robe Andrea had divested her of last night. “Have a nice run.”

Nodding, Andy assured her partner, “I won't be gone too long.” She closed the door firmly behind her and went to meet the hotel manager.

Miranda waited several heartbeats to make sure Andrea wasn't going to return until her run was finished. Certain she was alone, Miranda began her own morning ritual. Last nights exertion had left her a bit stiff and sore, this workout seemed to help loosen her tight muscles in addition to the toning benefits. She wished it was this easy to eliminate Andrea's concerns and stop the nightmares that plagued her partner.

###

Andy took her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed as she rode the elevator down to the lobby. She knew it was late back home, but at this point she didn't care if she got Nigel out of bed or not. Finally the connection was made and the voice that answered sounded tired. 

“Yes?”

“Nigel!” Andy sounded panicked. “Thank God... are you okay?”

“Andy?” The man sounded confused. “What's wrong? Why are you calling me?”

“Well I don't know Nigel, I thought you might be sick or in the hospital or something.”

“What? Andy what are you talking about?” Nigel sighed. He so wasn't in the mood for this. “It's been an extremely long day...”

“You think?” Andy laughed. “I was hoping you weren't just ignoring Miranda's voice message for no reason.” Dead silence from the American end of the connection. Andy grinned and waved at her running buddy while she waited for Nigel to say something. Suddenly there was the sound of the phone being transferred and a new voice sounded in her ear.

“Hello?”

“Serena?”

“Andy?” The Brazilian woman questioned. “What did you do to Nigel?”

“What?” Laughing, Andy bowed slightly to Michael who held the door for her as they exited the hotel. Suddenly she had a hundred camera's going off in her face. Rolling her eyes she mouthed. 'sorry' to the hotel manager then returned to her conversation with Serena. The woman was explaining her question.

“I was walking past Nigel's office and saw him standing here, his mouth moving much like a fish out of water...”

“Ah,” Andy moved through the crowd of photographers, oddly enough very much like moving through water, leaving frustrated photographers in her wake. “Okay, tell him... tell him that Miranda is not angry, and to call her. And tell him that I'm impressed he didn't fall over, and that I owe him a drink when we get back.”

“I think perhaps you owe us all a drink...” Serena's laugh flowed through the connection. “...we work very long days when Miranda is gone.”

Andy suppressed a gasp, she'd moved her run with Michael up but it would still be one in the morning in New York and both Nigel and Serena were still at the office. “I'll see what I can do.”

“Have a nice day.”

“Have a good night,” Andy chuckled, “what's left of it.”

Disconnecting the call, she pocketed her phone and spoke to her running mate. “Sorry.”

He waved off the apology. “Ready?”

“Yep.” She had stretched in the room and the walk over had warmed her up somewhat. Falling into step next to him, she relished the mindlessness of it, one foot in front of the other no real need to think about anything except staying on the path.

###

Miranda was just finishing her routine when her phone rang. A glance at the screen made her smirk, Nigel. She let it ring, toying with the idea of simply letting it go to voicemail. She detested voicemail though, and sighed as she pushed the button to answer. 

“Yes?”

“Miranda,” Nigel couldn't keep the apologetic tone out of his voice because he was in fact apologizing. “Sorry I didn't return your call sooner...”

“Bore someone else with your sad sad story, just tell me what you are doing to my magazine.” She smirked at the brief silence that followed. Then Nigel began to tell her everything that had happened that day, well, yesterday... whatever. “Nigel! I don't need the details, I'm not there to handle them anyway. That is your job. Three out of these four things are what I need to know.... are the shoots going well, has anyone died, is the building standing, is the magazine still on schedule.”

Nigel sighed, the only reason he knew Miranda wasn't actually upset with him was because Andy had assured him she wasn't. He answered the three he thought he should. “The shoots are going fine, Patrick personally took over the Calvin Klein layout, the building is still here, and we are still on schedule. I'm assuming you don't care if anyone is dead... but there isn't, just in case you wanted to know.”

“Why would I want to know, Nigel? That would be HR's problem.”

“Right.” He ran his hand over his shiny bald head. “So how's your trip going?”

“It's fine.”

“Mmmm... that bad, eh?” He tsked into the phone. “Take the opportunity...talk to the girl.”

“She's a woman, Nigel.” Miranda exhaled slowly, “And the problem is we have been talking... this trip has somewhat opened our eyes to each other. I'm not sure what any more revelations will bring.”

There was a tone in Miranda's voice that was almost sad. Nigel tried to cheer her up. “Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Andy loves you, you could tell her you were secretly a short order fry cook and she'd probably just order a burger or something.” He laughed, not realizing that Miranda wasn't laughing with him. “Have you seen much of London?”

“Not yet, I'm waiting for Andrea to get back from her run and then I will show her some of the sights. She's expressed an interest in taking a flight on the Eye.”

“Ah, yes... well, I'm going to close down here for the night. Hopefully I can get some sleep, before I have to be back in...” he paused to look at his watch, “...seven hours.”

“Of course.” Miranda sat on the sofa, leaning against the arm. “Just make sure that Jean-Paul is ready for the showing on Thursday, and don't forget to get the permits for the shoot at the memorial... also, I had some photos of some other police officers, in addition to Detective Jo sent to my office, look through them. Pick eight or so of the top ones, I'll narrow it down from there.” She paused for half a second, “That's all.” Cutting the connection she leaned back on the sofa for a long moment, then stood. She headed toward the bathroom to get cleaned up and start her day.

###

Andy leaned toward the transparent barrier of their private car on the London Eye. She thought their 'guide' was going to bust a blood vessel when Miranda told him he wouldn't be necessary. And in fact he hadn't been, Miranda had given her a verbal history of the city before they were even a quarter of the way through their 'flight'. Now she just looked out over the city and marveled at the sight. The morning mist cast an almost surreal look to the landscape. “It's beautiful.”

“Quite nice.” Miranda took a deep breath, “Very peaceful.”

“Ugh... you weren't kidding about the English paparazzi.” Andy rolled her eyes. “What is the deal with that anyway?”

“They are rather persistent little vultures aren't they?” Miranda thought about it, “We might want to pick up a few of the more outrageous rags, just to see what they are saying about us.” She phoned back to the hotel, when the desk clerk answered she passed on her thought. “Yes, this is Miranda Priestly, have someone pick up some of the papers today. The Sun, The News of the World, The Mirror, The Express... all those gossipy type rags. There have been photographers following us since yesterday and I would like to know if any of them have managed to sell their wares.” She looked at Andrea as the clerk responded courteously to her near-order and with only a slight twitch in her right eye said, “Thank you,” before she disconnected the call.

Andy laughed, “Now was that so difficult?”

“Yes...” Miranda grumped, “so don't get used to it. I won't suddenly be 'asking' my employees to do their jobs, they will do it or they will be fired. My request to the hotel clerk was not a regular part of his job, therefore I assumed a 'thank you' was in order for his ready compliance.”

Laughing again, Andy moved to where Miranda was sitting, “My Dragon Lady...”

“Mmmm...” Miranda sighed, “Indeed. I am yours, and I am the Dragon Lady.” Pulling Andrea down next to her, she linked their arms together and leaned over to rest her head on the young woman's shoulder. “When we are finished here, I will tell you, show you, the reason for that moniker.”

“Um... okay.” Andy could tell that this was another thing that Miranda seemed to think would change her opinion about her, make her rethink their relationship... make Miranda, unsuitable, to marry. It occurred to Andy that Miranda was working awfully hard to come up with reasons not to marry her. She promised herself to ask the older woman about that, after the wedding. Right now, she decided, they would sit like this for the rest of the 'flight' and just enjoy the view.

###

Andy stood, holding Miranda's hand, looking down at the grave marker. She wanted to say, something, anything, but instead simply stood holding Miranda's hand, waiting. She heard Miranda take a deep breath and knew she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

“That's when.” Miranda focused on the date engraved on the marker. “The day my mother died, the Dragon Lady was born.”

Andy remained silent, knowing Miranda wasn't finished. 

“I worked for Daniella in her shop, for three years. The first year was hard, fighting with my family, making very little... not enough to live actually but I was too proud to go back. I took a second job to make ends meet. The longer I worked at the dress shop though, the better I got. I'm not going to brag but I know I was good, the increased commissions proved it, although she never told me she thought so, never told me I should move on... If she had I would have refused to leave, refused to leave... her.” Miranda's voice dropped to an even quieter whisper, so low Andy wasn't sure if she was meant to hear or not. “Then, she left me.”

Shifting to wrap her arm around Miranda's shoulder, Andy kissed her temple lightly.

“The shop closed, Daniella was gone, I had pretty much stopped my other job after my second year at the dress shop, only working there a few hours a week, so I basically had no job and very little savings...” Miranda leaned into Andrea's embrace. “But she left me a letter of recommendation, I took it to one of the little shops I loved on Carnaby Street and they hired me on the spot.”

“What did the letter say?”

Miranda chuckled. “It said that of all the sales clerks she'd ever had, I was her biggest disappointment and that if they didn't hire me, they were idiots.”

Andy pressed her lips together tightly, she felt tears gathering in her eyes. That moment during her interview with Greg at the Mirror came back to her. The astonishment, that Miranda had given her a recommendation like that. The relief that Miranda had allowed her to move on with her career instead of blocking her disloyal assistant's efforts was incredible. But now, knowing where it came from, knowing that was something directly from Miranda's past was more than incredible, it was indescribable.

“It was a great job, it paid more, and the patrons bought more, so my commissions were more. I had never really quit my other job though, I still went in occasionally to help out...until,” Miranda swallowed hard at the memory. “One of my regular customers at the new store was, in fact, the fashion coordinator at English Runway.” Grinning at Andrea's widening eyes, Miranda nodded. “She offered me a job as her assistant...” The memory made her blue eyes shine. “So after five years of selling clothes to individual customers, I changed jobs and began to sell clothes to a hundred thousand people at once.”

“That's where you learned about magazine publishing...”

“Mmmm...” Miranda nodded, “I'd read the magazines for years, keeping up with the latest designs was important to help sell the clothing, but seeing the behind the scenes of it all was quite enlightening.”

“How old were you then?” Andy had done the math, she knew the answer, but couldn't really wrap her mind around it.

“Nineteen.” The older woman answered absently.

Running her tongue over her teeth, Andy nodded. “Do you know what I was doing when I was nineteen?”

Blinking, Miranda looked over at her partner and waited.

“I was at home, terrified of moving away to college.” Andy raised her hand and gently threaded her fingers in Miranda's hair, stroking the woman's cheek with her thumb. “You're amazing.”

Patting the hand on her cheek, Miranda smiled. “No, not amazing. I was just, surviving.”

Andy didn't argue, she knew that tone all too well. This was a point Miranda wasn't going to budge on, but neither was Andy. _Miranda is amazing,_ Andy thought and nothing anyone said, even Miranda, would change her mind about that.

“Anyway, again, more money but the hours were such that even 'helping out' at my former second job was impossible. So I had to give up that little bit of security.” _But not the friend I made there..._ Miranda sighed. “I moved closer to the Runway offices, farther from my family. I still argued with them, Mother and Samuel, over a lot of things. I worked longer hours, immersed myself in the mechanics of publishing, learned everything I could about the industry.” She rolled her eyes. “Much to my Boss' chagrin after a year working for her, I was promoted into her job.”

“What happened to her?”

“She was transferred to French Runway, as fashion coordinator... a lateral move but she was happy with it, I suppose.” Miranda shrugged. “After a year in that position I was promoted to Fashion editor...and then, I found myself as Editor-in-Chief of British Runway... it seemed so sudden, but for two years I was the big boss at the magazine.”

“Wow, Editor-in-Chief at twenty-two?”

Miranda nodded, “Yes, I couldn't believe it either, and there were many naysayers, but I proved them wrong. I worked very hard and in two years the magazine was better than ever. I still hadn't really gotten my reputation yet, many people called it beginner's luck. Then I was transferred to French Runway, and I knew I had to do the same for French Runway that I did for British Runway... I had to, or everything I'd been working for would just be laughed away and my career would be over.” She smiled as Andrea nodded understanding. “So I moved to Paris and got to work.”

Andy remembered what Miranda had told her about her mother's death and gasped. “How long was it before...” Her eyes slid to the grave marker.

“I was in the middle of my third issue when Natalie rang to tell me that Mother had passed away.” Miranda licked her lips. “I, sent my regards, but didn't attend the funeral.”

“What?” She couldn't imagine not attending, even if the unthinkable happened tomorrow and her father was gone, no matter what differences they had, she would be there, for her mother, for Chad.

“I couldn't go, Andrea. I was the Editor-in-Chief of French Runway...” Miranda closed her eyes, “and it was Fashion Week.”

Andy looked at the date on the marker again and gasped, “Oh, Miranda.” Andy felt the tear rolling down her cheek. _That must have been an impossible choice for her._ Just thinking that word brought Miranda's words back to her. _You can see beyond what people want, and need, and choose for yourself... if you want this life, those choices are necessary._

“That's when it started, the reputation, the iron tough, immovable Dragon Lady, the Snow Queen with ice for a heart. The woman who doesn't even care if her own mother is dead, she just keeps working...” With a small sob, Miranda sank to her knees, Andrea following suit, keeping her arm around the older woman's shoulder. “I did care, Andrea, I swear I did... I just... I couldn't... be there.” Miranda hid her face in her hands but didn't try to stop the tears, “I couldn't spare the hour it took to fly home... it's an hour Andrea... it would have taken an afternoon, one lousy afternoon.... and at any other time I would have, I swear I would have... but, it was Fashion Week... and I just...”

“Couldn't.” Andy wrapped her other arm around her partner and held her tightly. “I know.” They sat like that for a long time, until Miranda got herself under control and began to speak again.

“I had been sending Mother some money, every month, for her rent, and bills. She claimed the others were helping her as well, but I found out later that they hadn't been.” With a little effort, Miranda stood, bringing Andrea up with her. “She was buried here because this is where poor people are buried, the synagogue paid for the funeral from a fund they have for just that purpose.”

“I didn't know. If I had, I would have taken care of it myself.” Miranda sighed and stood, again looking down at the marker, grateful for Andrea's arms around her. “No one told me anything about it. Once I said I couldn't come to the funeral, I was not spoken to again for quite some time.”

“How long?”

“Twenty years.” Miranda shook her head at Andrea's horrified expression. “It's only been in the last decade that I have tried to reconnect with my family, for the girls' sake. They should know their relatives.”

“I wish I could have been there for you.” Andy swallowed hard at the terrible events that Miranda had gone through, alone. But then, she was assuming. “Did you... have someone, to be with you?” She wasn't sure which answer would be more heartbreaking, that Miranda didn't have anyone, or that she did. _Jealousy is a terrible thing,_ she thought.

“No.” Miranda shrugged, “Not then.” She smiled sadly at the look in Andrea's eyes. “Dragon Lady, remember? I was the Snow Queen, the one with the heart of ice, no one even dared to try to melt.”

“How long did that last?”

“I was editor of French Runway for five years.” Miranda patted the arms around her for release. She reached into her clutch purse and withdrew a small stone. 

Andy thought she recognized the pebble in Miranda's hand as one from the landscaping in their backyard. That mixture of stones had been special ordered, to complement the color of the flowers in that particular bed.

The older woman took a step forward and placed the tiny rock on the grave marker then they began walking back toward the car. “I didn't meet James until I took the job at American Runway.”

“The youngest Editor-in-Chief, in American Runway history.” Andy knew that much. Emily had verbally beaten that fact into her brain. She wondered if Emily's facts extended to French and British Runway.

“Yes.” Nodding, Miranda slid into the car. “I had just turned thirty, literally, my first day at the Runway offices in New York was my birthday.” She laughed, “They wanted to throw me a party, but I would have none of it. I didn't want a party from them, strangers. They took it to mean that I didn't like birthdays for some reason and never tried again.”

 _Well that's going to change._ Andy thought and smiled at her partner. “So things got blown out of proportion, like they always do.” This afternoon had been amazing. The things she'd learned about the woman she was going to marry would make most people just admire the editor more, but Andy knew that Miranda wouldn't want anyone else to know about this part of her life. The woman was only sharing with her because Miranda loved her and wanted her to know. “I love you, Miranda.”

“Even now, now that you know what a horrible person I am? How I chose my job over my family...” Her self recrimination was stopped by Andrea's soft lips moving against hers for several heartbeats. 

“I love you, Miranda, always.” She smiled, her dark eyes drowning in Miranda-blue. She wanted to say more, to assure the older woman that there was nothing she could reveal about her past that would ever stop the love she felt. Unfortunately her stomach chose that moment to remind them that they had skipped breakfast. 

Miranda smiled at her partner's charming humanity. “C'mon, I know the perfect place to get something to eat quickly.”

“Yeah?” Andy climbed into the car, realizing that she was actually quite hungry.

“Oh yes,” Miranda chuckled as her eye took on a mischievous gleam and she informed her companion. 

“You're going to love it.”


	16. Chapter 16

Andy's first thought when they walked into the tiny building was, _Oh my god, she was right, I love this place._ It was perfect, obviously mostly a carry-out, Andy corrected her thought, take-away business, but there were just a few tables and a short wall to separate the tiny eating/ordering section from the cooking area. The man working behind the counter spoke without looking at the new customers.

“With you in a bit.”

“Um...” Andy spoke quietly trying not to disturb the busy man behind the wall as he dropped several baskets into the hot oil vats, “a diner?”

Miranda shook her head and chuckled affectionately, “Americans,” Her eyes glittered as she took in the space, “This is not a diner, Andrea...” Her voice remained soft, but her English accent firmly reasserted itself. “This is a good and proper East End Chippy.”

Andy blinked as Miranda stepped up to the wall. 

With barely a glance at Andrea, Miranda felt herself transported back in time. It was the aroma that did it, she knew; that hot oil scent that she had lived with all those years ago. She studied the bald older man industriously pouring potatoes from a large sack into the hopper of the chipping machine. She could see tickets for orders hanging from a small metal stand next to the til. Since no one else was inside the establishment the tickets were obviously orders to be picked up. After a long moment, a small smile appeared. She spoke as if she had actually kept in touch with this man for the last thirty years instead of the long twenty year absence then a handful of short visits in the last decade. Her normally soft carefully cultured voice was completely replaced by her former much rougher tones, “Add two Cod and Chips to the queue, Gus.”

A slight pause of the potatoes dropping into the hopper was the only thing that indicated he might have been thrown by the voice at all. Turning to look over his shoulder, a definite sparkle appeared in his eye when he saw Miranda. Indicating a garment hanging from a peg on the wall behind the divider, he grunted. His voice was low, and gruff, but also held a great deal of wistful amusement, “Make it yourself, you ungrateful wench.”

Andy gasped and looked at Miranda with wide eyes only to find the older woman smiling wider. She barely leaned into the quick kiss Miranda gave her on the cheek and only automatically caught the jacket Miranda had quickly shrugged out of.

Miranda rolled up her sleeves as she moved, “Have a seat, darling. This won't take long.”

Frozen in shock, Andy sat and watched Miranda slip behind the counter. The older woman quickly took the garment from the peg and threw it over her head, covering her dark Donna Karan pantsuit with the dubiously clean layer of cloth. Andy was first amazed that Miranda didn't even have one hair out of place after pulling the thing over her head. She wondered why her head wasn't exploding as she watched the Editor-in-Chief of Elias-Clarke's flagship magazine, prepare two orders of fish and chips. _Maybe it has exploded,_ she thought idly, _this is some sort of hallucination..._ She wasn't sure exactly how to handle this particular development. It was amazing, and wonderful and too surreal for words. Andy could only stare as Miranda bumped her hip against the man's.

“Shove over you lug... I'm workin' here.”

He laughed and bumped her shoulder with affection as she dumped the batches of chips he'd started into the holding area. “You've gone white...”

Blue eyes rolled at the characteristic taunt then looked up to take in his shiny head. She smirked as she loaded the metal baskets with the equivalent of two orders and dropped them into the hot oil. “You haven't.”

Laughing louder he shook his head and finished bagging the take-away requests he'd been working on when they came in. Setting them in a row on the counter he had nothing to do but wait for more customers to place more orders. He leaned against the counter and watched the woman work. He waited until she was nearly finished before he asked. “What brings you around, Miriam?” 

With a look of disdain for the styrofoam containers held above the cooking area, Miranda took two squares of blank newsprint paper, from the small stack next to them.

Andy watched, fascinated, as Miranda took the paper and twisted it into large cones, filling each with a portion of fish and chips, finishing them with a final flourish of sticking a small fork into one of the top chips. Taking the results of her labor to the corner table, Miranda almost slammed the cones onto the surface, scrunching the narrow ends, causing the whole packets to remain standing upright on the table. Miranda turned to face the man. “Do I need a reason?”

“Of course not, Pet.” 

Andy blinked at the endearment then blinked again as the man opened his arms wide and Miranda, with only the slightest hesitation, moved into them. The stunned brunette watched as the woman she loved basked in this huge man's embrace and returned it. She finally found her voice.

“Miranda?”

Patting the man's chest, Miranda moved away as Gus released her. Miranda took off the protective garment, hanging it back on its peg behind the wall.

As Andy watched, Miranda moved back to the eating/ordering area, shedding the persona she'd fallen into when they'd walked in. _Miranda seemed so happy while she was cooking._ The thought was disturbing, because the corollary meant Miranda wasn't happy now, with her. A soft hand on her cheek pulled her out of her worries.

“None of that,” Miranda smiled as dark eyes met hers, “I cannot live in the past, and don't want to, but visiting every once in a while is quite enjoyable.”

“You gonna introduce me to your friend, Miriam?” Rolling his eyes, he corrected himself, “Miranda.” He held up a hand stalling her response as the door flew open. A harried looking young man rushed in, spared a slight glance at the women standing in the dining space, grabbed all the bags on the counter and rushed out. Gus chuckled, rolled his eyes and explained, “Delivery... it's a new thing. Taps me into the office worker business, in the City.” His thumb gestured in the general direction of London's financial district only a mile or so away. Dismissing the employee from his mind, the man focused on the tall brunette. “This one of your models then?”

Andy laughed. She was so not a model. Miranda's answer stunned her.

“She could be, but no,” Miranda turned, wrapping her arms around the young woman's waist, “Gus, this is my Andrea.”

“Is she now...” The man took in the position and grinned as the brunette's arms circled Miriam's shoulders, her dark eyes met his in clear challenge. _Mine._ He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and chuckled, “I guess she is.”

“Andrea,” Miranda indicated the man in question,“This is Gus. He saved my life, in more ways than one.”

Nodding, Andy was still wary of the man. “Nice to meet you.”

His smile widened, “So polite...” Waving off any further niceties, he gestured them toward the table with food on it. The phone rang and he moved to answer it.

“Since when do you take phone-in orders?” Miranda didn't recall any place ever doing that.

“Since the delivery thing started.” He laughed, “no sense in delivering it if they have to come here to order it anyway.” He gestured to the table again. “Eat... before it gets cold.”

“He's right,” Miranda urged Andrea to resume her seat. “This so-called food isn't edible if it's cold. No matter how well it's prepared.”

“Oy!” Gus, grinned then shrugged and glanced at Andy. “She's right.” Picking up the phone, and a ticket book, he dutifully asked the caller what they wanted, nodding and writing as they listed off their choices.

Andy took a bite of the fish and widened her eyes. She spoke, in low tones, to her fiancee. “Miranda, this is wonderful.”

“Mmm...” She drizzled a little malt vinegar over her food and bit into a chip, her eyes fluttered. “Yes, it always was quite good.” Miranda smiled as their legs interlaced under the small table, she wound hers around one of Andrea's.

“So this was your 'other' job huh?” Andy grinned as she tore a bit of the crunchy batter off the fish and popped it in her mouth.

“Yes.” Miranda smiled and she knew what Andrea wanted, the whole story. So, as they ate, she spoke quietly about that time, about finding this job, not only for the extra money but the free meals, about Gus and what a good friend he had turned out to be over the years. 

Andy just ate, and listened, this story was different than the one Miranda had told her at the graveyard. Miranda was relaxed here, comfortable and Andy realized that she was too. This was, Andy thought, like when she and Jo went out, two friends having a bite to eat and talking. Except Miranda wasn't just her friend, Miranda was her best friend. 

“Why are you grinning like that, Andrea?” Miranda couldn't help returning the expression. “This story isn't actually that funny.”

“Do you know that you're my best friend?”

A charmed look crossed Miranda's face and after a moment she nodded. “I'm glad you think so. Do you know that you are mine as well?”

Andy nodded. “Yeah.” _I'm gonna marry her._

Miranda chuckled, “You know what this means, of course.” At Andy's confused expression, Miranda continued with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk. “Your reputation for dating short order cooks, is still intact.”

Laughing loudly at that, Andy grinned. “Yeah, I guess it is.” She popped a chip in her mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the “one time only” prospect of eating fried food that Miranda had prepared herself. Then she remembered Miranda's total aversion to places that deep fried food. “So what's with the attitude about bars serving deep fried snackies?”

With another smirk and as much haughtiness she could muster, Miranda informed her in no uncertain terms, “They wouldn't do it correctly.”

She had to agree that she'd never had fried food as good as this, but she knew that probably had as much to do with who prepared it as much as it did how it was prepared.

Gus brought two drinks to the table and pulled another seat over. He looked at the nearly empty cones standing on the table. “No one does that anymore, you know? I don't think they can.”

Miranda smiled, “That's a shame.” She gestured to an empty chair, inviting him to join them.

Sitting, he began regaling the young brunette with stories of Miriam and some of the more colorful patrons they used to serve.

Andy enjoyed the afternoon immensely, partially due to the fact that Miranda did too.

It was only when the after work orders and customers began to roll in that they took their leave, much to Gus' dismay. His after school help hadn't arrived yet and he wanted Miranda to stay and help him fill the orders. Andy couldn't blame him, she knew how hard it was to say goodbye to Miranda. It was something she hoped she never had to do for very long.

They said their goodbyes and decided to go back to the hotel to rest until it was time to meet the family at the restaurant. 

###

They had been happy to find that their pictures in the gossip rags were fairly benign and thought that Andrea running through Hyde Park would probably show up in tomorrow's editions. After their leisurely sightseeing tour earlier and their flight on the Eye, most of the photographers had given up trailing them, opting for a chance at more interesting celebrity's. Now however the desk clerks had informed them that the paparazzi had returned. Miranda sighed as she concluded, “Determined to get a picture of us going out for a night on the town, no doubt.”

“Well then,” Andy grinned and, casually, reached into the closet pulling out one of the slinkier selections Abigail had sent from the British Runway Closet. “Why don't we oblige them?”

Miranda's eyes twinkled in anticipation of seeing the dress on her fiancee, “Why not indeed?” Perusing her own selections, Miranda picked a not-so-conservative dress of her own.

Andy licked her lips. Just the thought of Miranda wearing the dress she was now holding, made Andy totally not want to go out. It must have shown in her eyes.

Miranda chuckled and moved forward, close enough to stroke the young woman's cheek with the backs of her fingers. “Control, my darling. There will be time... after dinner.”

“Why put it off 'til then?” Andy grinned and grabbed the hand caressing her. She kissed the palm and then the wrist. 

Miranda pulled her hand away, only barely controlling her own urge to give in to Andrea's request. “We will be late.”

“The reservations aren't until seven...” Andy moved closer, tossing her dress, and the one Miranda had selected aside. “... it's not quite even six yet...” She grinned wickedly and moved slowly away as she spoke innocently, “I need a shower...” Stopping at the door to the bathroom, Andy turned to look over her shoulder. “Coming?”

Miranda laughed as she also moved toward the bathroom, “Not yet...”

###

They weren't Miranda's usual fifteen minutes early to the restaurant, they were, however, there a good five minutes before seven, their paparazzi friends following them all the way.

Miranda looked over at her companion with a little gleam in her eye. “That dress really does look stunning on you.” The fashion maven again turned her critical eye to the garment. She laughed as Andrea wriggled a little under the scrutiny and a bit more cleavage was revealed.

Andy adjusted the dress slightly. “I didn't realize it was going to be this revealing.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda laughed lightly. “I simply thought you were trying to kill my brother.” The older woman winked. “Even when he was a young man, when Asher would see a woman of exceptional beauty he would place his hand on his heart as if he were having an attack. Now, at his age, I'm afraid it may actually happen.”

Andy laughed. “Well then, get ready because when he sees you he's going to have a double attack.” The black dress Miranda was wearing wasn't quite as revealing as Andy's, but there was a good amount of skin showing in the front and back.

The door opened and the driver offered his hand for Andy to step out onto the curb. Andy accepted with a smile and turned to offer Miranda the same courtesy. 

Miranda informed him, “We will call you when we're ready to leave.” 

He nodded politely and was on his way.

The flashbulbs were having a strobe effect on the front of the building, but neither woman paid any attention to them as Andy held the door open for Miranda to enter.

Andy was surprised to find that everyone else was already there, waiting in the lobby. She was also disturbed by Natalie's first words.

“They don't have a reservation for us.”

“What?” Andy shook her head. “No, I booked it online yesterday,” she looked around at the group, “you saw me.”

“Witness' or not, I'm sorry, Madam... but as insistent as you might be there is no reservation for Princhek here...” The Maitre D' only looked slightly condescending.

“Ah... no, there wouldn't be.” Andy smiled at the man, calming herself down slightly. “Try looking for Miranda Priestly, party of ten. I requested a private room.”

“Mir...” The man's eyes widened and he didn't have to glance down at his book. He knew there was one for Miranda Priestly. He'd been thrilled when he saw her name on the bookings when he arrived at work today and had immediately reconfigured the private room for ten guests instead of the thirty it could accommodate. “Oh! Of course,” Now he looked past the newcomer brunette and saw an immaculately dressed white haired woman, “This way, please...”

“Andrea,” Miranda spoke, loudly enough for the restaurant employee to know he was actually the recipient of the comment, “I'm not happy with the way my family was treated before our arrival.”

“No, Miranda.” Andy felt sorry for the man, this was **the** Miranda Priestly he was dealing with.

“When we are finished tonight, you will write a review and send it to all the critics we know.” 

Andy looked at the floor to hide the grin she couldn't quite suppress. “Yes, Miranda.”

Miranda took her courteously-held seat at the large round table.

The now most-congenial host swallowed nervously. “Your server, Amelia will be right with you.”

With a curt nod, Miranda summarily dismissed him. “That's all.”

Andy smiled as the now shaking man started to hold the seat next to Miranda for her, but was beaten to it by Asher so he simply left the room. She scooted into the table and looked up at her soon to be brother-in-law. “Thank you, Asher.”

He placed his hand on his heart as he looked down, past her eyes. “My total pleasure.”

“Asher,” Miranda's blue eyes drilled into him. “Have a seat.”

“While you still can.” Andy laughed as he remembered her warning from last night and sat quickly. She took Miranda's hand. It was her left hand in Miranda's right. She winked when she felt the woman's fingers brush against the ring there. 

Miranda waited for the others to settle into their places before she turned her attention back to Asher, not bothering with the menu that already lay in front of her. “Last night it seemed that you had been here before, what food do you recommend?”

“I...” Asher shook his head, “I haven't been here in quite a while. They get great reviews though.”

Miranda looked at Andrea with an unreadable expression, “I told you, he's impossible.”

Andy laughed and lifting the woman's hand to her lips, grinned. “Brothers are like that sometimes.” She looked around the table, there was Asher, Daniel and Josie, Natalie, Dinah and the twins, and Tante Louise but, “Speaking of which...”

Daniel spoke up, knowing which brother was missing, “Samuel and his wife won't be here.” He inclined his head in a sort of sitting bow. “This restaurant isn't kosher.”

“Ah...” Andy worried. “We could have gone somewhere else...” Miranda's hand squeezing hers stopped the suggestion.

“It wouldn't have mattered, Samuel wouldn't come to any place we chose.” Miranda licked her lips and sighed. “We will simply have to muddle through without him.”

“Hello.”

They all turned to see a very sweet looking waitress entering the room.

“My name is Amelia and I'll be taking care of you this evening.”

Miranda slid her hand out of Andrea's and picked up the menu in front of her. “Amelia, wonderful, we will need two bottles of your finest red... while we look over the selections.”

The waitress' eyes locked on Miranda and the girl smiled as her wavy brown hair bobbed around her face. “Yes ma'am, I'll be right back.”

Andy narrowed her eyes slightly at Miranda, then picked up her menu as well. The others all followed suit, not sure exactly what was going on. None of them recognized the woman they were eating with, it was their sister, but, not. 

“There aren't any prices on this menu.” Tante turned the page, “How do we know what we're going to pay?”

Miranda reached over and patted the older woman's arm. “It doesn't matter Tante, just order what you want.”

“But...”

Andy smiled at the older woman's protest, it was disconcerting at first, knowing Miranda was spending exorbitant amounts of money on something that doesn't seem worth it. She'd learned quickly that if Miranda thought it was worth it, then it was. Andy didn't even want to think about how much the private car on the London Eye had cost.

Miranda smiled at the group and gestured to the menu's in their hands. “Order what you want. The price is not important, tonight is on me.”

Natalie realized what was happening first. “You really aren't Miriam anymore, are you?” She knew, as Andy had correctly identified earlier, this was indeed the Miranda Priestly.

“Of course she is...” Tante Louise looked at the beloved niece sitting next to her and blinked. “...aren't you?”

“I'm afraid not, Tante.” Miranda smiled, a little sadly, “The child you knew, even the young woman you remember, has been gone for quite some time. It was quite enjoyable visiting you, as her, last night.” She laid the menu down and looked at them all in turn, “However, it's not who I am now. So, if you are willing, I would like for you to get to know the person I am today. You're still my family,” She leveled a somewhat amused look at Asher, “whether I like it or not.”

Dinah spoke up as she jostled one of the babies on her shoulder, “I think it would be great to get to know you better, Aunt Miranda.” Her eyes sparkled as she turned her gaze on Andy, “and you too, Aunt Andy.”

Andy blinked. “Uh...” She licked her lips as Dinah grinned at her, “I...”

Miranda murmured for Andy's ears alone. “If I can have a Mother-in-law younger than me, you can have a niece the same age as you.”

Josie laughed at the expression on Andy's face, “I wouldn't mind getting to know my sisters-in-law better either.” The dark haired woman grinned at Miranda and Andy.

Amelia returned with the wine and poured for them all after Miranda approved the vintage. “Are you ready to order?”

“I can't decide.” Miranda smiled at the woman. “What do you recommend?”

“Well, do you like things sweet,” the young woman returned the smile, “or spicy?”

“That just depends on my mood, Amelia...” A tiny wicked grin touched her lips, “Tonight will be a spicy night, I think.”

Swallowing hard, the waitress never took her eyes off Miranda's as she took a step closer to the charismatic woman. “We have a very nice dish with giant prawn, scallops in a garlic, chili, lime sauce...”

“Hmmm...” Miranda shook her head, “No.”

“We also have...” Amelia's voice took on a breathless quality as she leaned closer, reaching past Miranda to open the menu in front of her. Her arm brushed against Miranda's in the process. “This is a lovely spicy dish, with Tuscan sausage.”

Bright blue eyes looked out from under the one wayward lock of white hair. “I'm not all that fond of sausage.”

Andy laughed and told the a-little-too-helpful-for-her-tastes waitress. “Just bring her a filet of beef, medium rare.”

Miranda nodded, “And you may bring Andrea, an order of Chicken Marsala.”

“I'm not sure we have that...”

“You do now,” Miranda insisted. “Unless I need to call Carlo and inquire why the chef at one of his establishments cannot manage this, simple dish. A dish, I may add that, any, chef in New York is only too glad to prepare, at my request.”

Amelia's eyes widened as she nodded and repeated. “Chicken Marsala.”

Going around the table starting with Tante ending up with Asher, the rest of the group ordered quickly. No one spoke for quite some time after the waitress left until Tante cleared her throat.

“Do you know who you just reminded me of?” The corners of her mouth curled upward as she looked at her wayward niece.

Miranda thought for a second and closed her eyes. With a grunt, her lips formed a wry grin. “Mother.”

“Oh my God,” Natalie nodded. “You did! That is just how she used to go off on us...”

“So you come by it honestly.” Andy grinned at her partner. She saw that the talk of her mother was making Miranda uncomfortable though and changed the subject. “Excuse me a moment would you?” 

Asher stood immediately as Andy stood and as she walked away from the table he sat slowly, watching her go.

“Asher...” Miranda shook her head at her lecherous brother, her low tone conveying her displeasure at his continued attention toward Andrea.

He sighed. “I know, I know... she's yours... but...” he gestured toward the door where Andy had disappeared, “...can you blame me??”

“No,” Miranda admitted. “Honestly, I can't blame anyone for that.”

They were all quiet for a moment and before anyone could say anything else, Andy returned. 

Waving her hands slightly to dry the antibacterial gel she'd smeared on her hands, after she'd washed them, Andy grinned, “While we're waiting on our food to arrive...” Instead of returning to her place next to Miranda, she walked to where Dinah was sitting and gestured to the baby in her little carrier/seat. “... Gimme.”

Josie agreed and motioned for the other child to be passed to her. “Mine are all too old to enjoy like this...and it will be a while before I get any grandchildren, I hope.”

Andy moved back to her seat, carrying the little bundle against her chest. “Isn't she precious, Miranda?”

Once again the vision of Andrea's softened expression as she held the infant child caught Miranda's heart in her throat. She couldn't speak, but nodded in agreement to Andrea's question. Picking up her wine glass, she took a sip then glared over the edge as Asher spoke.

“Do you want children of your own?”

“Asher!” Natalie, Josie and Tante Louise all reprimanded the man simultaneously.

“What? I can't ask a question?” He gestured for them to look at the young woman. “It suits her...”

“It's kinda, personal,” Dinah shook her head at her uncle's bluntness.

“It's none of your business, Asher!” Miranda no longer looked at her brother with anything close to tolerant amusement.

“Miranda's right,” Andy smiled at the man, “My desire for children is something that Miranda and I should discuss, in private.”

Miranda closed her eyes, it was not a discussion she was looking forward to. _This could be a deal breaker..._ It scared her beyond reason that Andrea was going to call off this relationship that they enjoyed so much. She'd been totally honest with the young woman during this trip, to make sure that nothing in her past would drive Andrea to make that decision at some later date. It would hurt badly if something from her past caused their relationship to end now, but if the reason for that termination was because of something that Miranda couldn't provide the woman, Miranda knew. _That will kill me._ With some effort, Miranda shook herself out of her maudlin thoughts and tried to enjoy the moment. She watched Andrea, and conceded that Asher was correct, Andrea, with a baby in her arms, was very beautiful. _Of course, she's beautiful any time._ Changing the subject, Miranda turned to Dinah. 

“Natalie informs me that your husband just got a promotion at work.” She smiled at her niece as the girl nodded.

“Yes! Thank goodness,” The young woman indicated the babies. “It means he's away more and I have to deal with these two on my own more than I would have...” She smiled across the table at the women holding her children. “...but he makes more money and that is a huge help now since everything costs double what it normally would!”

Nodding, Miranda murmured something about understanding, but honestly, she didn't. When her twins were born she'd already been an Editor-in-Chief for several years with an amazing money manager and James was rather well off when she'd met him. Money had not been an issue. However, her question had touched off several rounds of easy small talk among them and the time passed pleasantly while they waited for their food to arrive.


	17. Chapter 17

Andy was absorbed in watching the baby in her arms slowly close her eyes in sleep when Amelia and two other young men entered the room, each carrying a tray and a small folding stand. The guys set up the trays they carried on the stands and left quickly, Amelia set up her burden as well, then began to serve the entree's.

Josie and Andy both rose from their seats to return the babies in their arms back to the children's little carrier seats. Andy returned to her seat just in time for Amelia to slide a plate with her Chicken Marsala onto the table in front of her. Miranda's steak was left for last and Amelia leaned in to set it down in front of the older woman reverently, again brushing her arm against Miranda's in the process, this time keeping it there.

“Here you are, ma'am,” Amelia kept her face close to Miranda's, her voice low and breathless, “Warm and red in the middle.”

Andy dropped the knife she'd picked up to cut her chicken, and closed her eyes for the duration of her exhale then opened them as she turned slowly to see Miranda's reaction to the blatant flirting.

Miranda kept her face completely neutral but shifted slightly away from the waitress, breaking the contact between them, “Thank you, Amelia.” Miranda turned away from the waitress to speak to her fiancee. “You should be more careful, Andrea.” Miranda reached over and picked the knife up off the table and placed it on the young woman's plate. “Someone could get hurt.”

“You're right, Miranda.” Andy carefully avoided touching the knife and looked past the older woman and locked eyes with the much-too-helpful waitress. Anger burned through her and her voice lowered to as near a growl as it had ever been, “People should be careful.”

Amelia swallowed hard at the look in the brunette's eyes and stood quickly. “Can I get anyone anything else?” When all the murmurs seemed to be negative, the waitress left quickly. 

“What was that?” Asher was looking wide-eyed between Andy and Miranda.

“That,” Andy clenched her teeth together, “was your sister, flirting with the waitress.”

“Andrea,” Miranda's expression was completely blank and unreadable to the people at the table, but not to the one she loved most.

Andy looked over to see hurt in the woman's eyes. The cool gaze hit her full force and the burning in her veins eased. Breaking the connection, Andy looked at her plate, “And that was me, completely over-reacting to it....” Shaking her head, she realized what a scene she'd made, over nothing. Miranda didn't do anything. Warm fingers under her chin forced her head up, Andy closed her eyes, knowing what she'd see if she opened them. She almost flinched back when she forced herself to look. What she saw, what she knew she would see, was one of the scariest things anyone could ever see... **the** Miranda Priestly standing over her. “I'm sorry, Miranda.”

Miranda gave Andrea a tiny smile. “We'll talk later.” She glanced around the table meeting each of her family member's eyes. “Please enjoy your meals, I will return soon.” She swept out of the room.

“Where's she going?” Daniel had not believed, before now, that the sweet girl he remembered his sister being was gone. Now he believed, fully. The young woman who claimed to love this new sister answered the question with resigned knowledge.

“She's going to talk to the manager.” Andy's gaze lingered on the now empty doorway, “At the very least we'll have a new server for the rest of the meal, at most the girl will be fired.” She didn't want the woman to lose her job over this, _it was just some simple flirting... it wasn't anything..._ She kept telling herself that, kept telling herself that she was over-reacting. Looking at the food on her plate for quite a long time, Andy finally took a small bite and sighed. _It's delicious, dammit._ Her stomach was tied in such knots that she knew she wouldn't be able to eat too much of it.

Miranda returned and moved back to her seat brushing the back of Andrea's neck as she passed. Leaning down, she kissed the young woman's cheek. “All taken care of, my darling.” She had barely sat down when a very nice looking gentleman in a server's uniform entered the room.

“My name is Blake, I'll be your server for the rest of the evening.” He bowed to everyone then slightly lower as his gaze fell on Miranda. “Can I get anyone anything? More drinks?” Everyone murmured that they were fine so the man left, saying that he would return to check on them soon.

“You didn't have to do that.” Andy took a deep breath and swallowed her pride, “but thank you.”

Reaching out, Miranda brushed the backs of her fingers against Andrea's cheek. “Anything for you,” she smiled, “I'm sure our former server will be just as happy assisting other patrons.” She smiled and assured Andrea, “We'll talk later.” Picking up her silverware, Miranda cut into her steak and she grinned wickedly. “Would you look at that, warm and red in the center, just like I like it.” Taking the bite she glanced over at Andrea who was, as she hoped, trying her best not to laugh. 

Andy nearly succeeded too, except Natalie chose that moment to giggle which caused Andy to think about Miranda giggling, which was just totally absurd, as was this whole situation and that just made it impossible to not laugh. So she did. 

Everyone at the table looked at her like she was a little crazy, which made her laugh even harder. Natalie and Josie joined in first, then Dinah and then Tante. By the time Daniel and Asher joined in the merriment, even Miranda was chuckling.

As the laughter died down, Andy wiped a tear from her eye and apologized to the entire group. “I'm really sorry guys, I get a little nuts sometimes. Mostly for no reason. Foolish, I know...”

“Young woman,” Tante Louise spoke quietly, forcing the entire table's attention on her. With a little smile, the woman held up her finger and shook it slightly. “Loving someone is never foolish.”

Andy smiled at the woman and remembered saying those exact words to Samuel. “No, I guess not.” She didn't want to dwell on the subject. “Thank you, Tante...” she indicated the older woman's plate. “How's your meal?”

Tante chuckled and nodded, accepting the change in subject. They all decided to give a review of the dish they were eating all at once. Soon they were back to the easy small talk they'd used to pass the time while they were waiting.

Andy calmed down, glad that the evening seemed to be back on track. She wasn't looking forward to the talk she and Miranda were going to have later though, she had no clue what she was going to say to the woman about the scene her jealousy had just caused. For now, she decided to try and make the best of the evening and took another bite of her delicious, made to order, meal.

###

She hadn't managed to consume a quarter of the food on her plate when she felt Miranda's hand casually slide into hers. Andy glanced over to receive a small smile and returned it. When she tried to release the hold, Miranda twined their fingers together. It was very clear to Andy that Miranda was not letting go.

Miranda speared a small square of meat with her fork and carefully raised it to her mouth. Eating left handed wasn't something she did every day, but it wasn't impossible and maintaining contact with Andrea was important; not only to ease Andrea's jealousy over the waitress, but to reassure herself that they were together at least until they had their talk regarding Andrea's need for children. She continued the dinner smiling at the babies when they cooed, nodding when someone said something she agreed with, laughing when someone said something funny, but she never released Andrea's hand.

Even when the waiter brought the bill, Miranda signed with her left hand, and they hugged everyone goodbye together. They completely ignored the paparazzi and when the car arrived, Miranda got in first, pulling Andrea in next to her. Their hands remained joined between them as the car began to move. Andy finally tried to ask.

“Miranda?”

The older woman shook her head, “Shhh... We'll talk later.”

The rest of the ride continued in silence. Arriving at the hotel was just more paparazzi and silence in the elevator.

Andy was beginning to get nervous when they entered their room and Miranda still didn't speak. She followed as Miranda led her through the suite and when the older woman turned on the radio in the room, she tried again.

“Miranda?”

“Shhh...” Miranda closed her eyes as soft music filled the room, shifting her hold, but not releasing it, Miranda wrapped her left arm around Andrea's waist. “Dance with me?”

Suddenly unable to speak, Andy nodded and took a half step closer to Miranda. Following the older woman's lead, Andy found herself being waltzed around the room. It was calming, and soothing, being in Miranda's arms was, right. “I love you, Miranda.”

“Shhh...” The music changed and Miranda pressed closer, whispering, “I love you too.” They continued to sway together.

“What are we doing, Miranda?”

“Dancing.” Miranda continued to sway, her left hand caressing Andrea's exposed back.

“Miranda...”

With a sigh, Miranda stopped their motion and released her hold on Andrea, letting go of her hand to walk across the room and shut off the radio. Turning to face her young partner she licked her lips and spoke quietly. “I guess we have a problem.”

“We don't.” Andy shook her head, she wanted more than anything to be back in Miranda's arms right now, but she knew she didn't deserve it. “I do. I have the problem Miranda.” She stood with her head down, “I was so angry, so suddenly, I just don't know...”

This had not been the subject Miranda had in mind, she was going to bring up the issue of children. But apparently this was something Andrea needed to talk about so Miranda went with it and finished the young woman's thought, “Why?” Miranda asked and, recalling the incident, raised her eyebrows, “I think we both know why.” Blue eyes studied her young companion for a long moment. “Don't speak again until you can admit to me, truthfully, what caused the anger.” She knew what had set off Andrea, now it was up to the woman to figure it out too. Miranda watched as realization struck, but Andrea remained silent, unwilling to admit the reason. She waited, longer that she had thought she'd have to when Andrea stomped her foot on the floor.

“She had no right!” Andy felt the tears rolling and wiped them away angrily. “She shouldn't have touched you!”

Miranda nodded, she knew that had been the decisive moment for Andrea. Before that, the harmless flirting had only caused tolerant amusement for the woman. But it was time to put the harmless incident into perspective. “It's not the same.”

Andy's spine stiffened and she stood stock still, “What?”

“She brushed her arm against mine, Andrea,” Miranda raised her eyebrows, “It's not the same as you and...” Grinding her teeth she couldn't even say the name. Thinking about the man, his smug face, knowing what he had...done... with... to, Andrea... her Andrea. She suddenly found herself surrounded by lanky arms.

“You're right, it's not the same at all.” Andy buried her face in the curve of Miranda's neck. “I'm sorry.” She kissed the slope of Miranda's shoulder, “You're so damn sexy, of course people are going to flirt with you.” Andy shook her head, “And of course, when you're relaxed like you were tonight, you're going to flirt back.” She sighed, “I can't promise, but I'll try not to be so possessive and jealous from now on.”

Miranda pulled away to look into dark apologetic eyes. “I'm glad you didn't promise what you know you cannot do. You are honest, it's a trait I greatly admire.”

“Can we play a game?”

“What game do you want to play, Andrea?” Miranda was certain this was not the time for games.

“I just made it up.” Andy rested her forehead against Miranda's and took a deep breath. “It's called, 'Truth'.”

“Sound's intriguing.”

“We ask each other questions and have to respond with the truth.”

Sliding her arms around Andrea's waist, Miranda asked. “And how long does this game last?”

Andy whispered, “For the rest of our lives?”

 _She's going to marry me._ Miranda held back the happy, relieved tears that thought brought to her eyes and answered, truthfully, “Acceptable.”

###

Miranda woke slowly, they had spoken for a while longer last night, but the events of the day had caught up to them quickly. Falling asleep entwined together was not an uncommon occurrence, waking in each others presence was slightly rarer, but always welcome. Miranda took a moment to bask in the warmth of Andrea's arms, then slowly shifted away. Andrea's embrace tightened around her and Miranda sighed, she didn't want to wake the peacefully sleeping young woman, but it was becoming necessary to get up. It was late, later than they normally slept, and Miranda needed to get up. “Andrea...” Miranda patted the arm around her. “I need to get up for a moment...”

“Mmmm...” Andy blinked awake and released her hold, running her fingers through her sleep tousled hair. “What time is it??”

“It's nearly seven, Darling.” Miranda tilted her head in question. “Are you going for a run today?”

“Uh... Yeah, I guess... but I told Michael I wasn't sure if I'd have time or not, and that he could run without me today. I know the path well enough now I can do it myself, if I need to. What time do we need to be at the airport?”

“The flight is scheduled to leave in a few hours but there is some leeway there. It's not a commercial flight this time.” Miranda disappeared into the en suite for a moment, she was talking when she returned. “James is going to pick the girls up from his mother's and drive them back to the townhouse himself, but with the time difference we will be home long before they arrive.”

Andy nodded. “But we still need to pack and get to the airport, so I'll just take a late run when we get home, or skip it today.”

Miranda nodded. “Very well.” She watched as Andrea rose from the bed and began to put the clothing British Runway had sent back into the appropriate garment bags. She indicated the small carry-on sized bags they'd purchased to use for the trip home. It wasn't that big a deal, since they had Donatella's jet for the flight home, the luggage wasn't a problem, but they figured they may as well get something that the girl's could use on the train and for overnights at their friends as well. They had no luggage besides their purses for the trip over and now on the return trip, thanks to the shopping spree at Harrod's, each girl had a small suitcase full of presents to explore when they returned. “Can you start packing the girl's things?”

“Of course.” Miranda placed the luggage on the bed and opened it, then began to transfer the contents of the shopping bags into them. Several trinkets they'd picked out for each child, plus some lovely dresses from her, and from a trendy little shop they'd found after their flight on the Eye, some intricately embroidered jeans that were also strategically ripped in various spots. Miranda was dubious about them, but Andy insisted the girls would love them. Folding the denim carefully, Miranda packed them on the bottom of the small suitcases.

Andy finished preparing the borrowed clothes for their return trip to Runway then disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shower. Miranda had changed back into the clothing she arrived in and was just zipping the fully packed cases when she felt long warm arms wrap around her from behind. Leaning back into the embrace, she let her head fall back onto the convenient shoulder.

“I like it here, Miranda.” Andy, clarified, “In England.”

“I do too, Andrea,” It was where she had grown up after all, “But I miss New York.”

“Yeah, you know what I miss?” Andy rested her temple against Miranda's. “I miss the girls.”

Miranda pressed her lips together, unwilling now to ask Andrea about wanting children, she knew she wasn't ready to hear the answer she dreaded. “I miss them too.”

“Can we come back and visit with the girls sometime? They'd love seeing the little twins, and the shopping, and the Eye... and Gus and the Chippy!”

Miranda chuckled. “Yes, I think a family vacation with the girls would be a wonderful idea, at some point.” Grinning at the idea, Miranda nodded, “A wonderful idea indeed.”

Andy nodded. “Let's go home.”

“Andrea, I'm standing in your arms.” She turned to face the young woman and smiled. “That means, I am home.”

 _She's gonna marry me._ Andy smiled. “And Jo says I say sappy things? I love you.”

“And I love you.” Miranda smiled and remained in the embrace for a moment longer. By mutual consent they each grabbed one of the suitcases and headed out the door. 

###

The flight home was smooth, as it always was on the private jet. They had both even slept, for a while. Miranda waited until they had nearly landed before calling Roy.

“Meet us at the airport,” she instructed, “And don't you dare warn them that I've returned.”

Andy covered her mouth to hold in a laugh. She couldn't hide her amusement when she spoke. “Miranda, what are you planning?”

“I want to know what the villagers do when the Dragon is away.” Her blue eyes glittered with mischief. “We will go in through the loading docks.”

Dark eyes widened, “You're trying to kill them!”

“Not... kill.” Miranda grinned wickedly. “I do like to shake them up every once in a while though.”

Laughing now, Andy wrapped her arms around the prankster. “You are so bad!”

Elegant eyebrows rose. “Is that good?”

“Oh, it's very good.” Andy sighed as she reveled in their closeness. She had felt off-balance at the dinner last night, but now, everything was right. “I love you.”

Nodding, Miranda knew the declaration didn't need a response, but she kissed the young woman's cheek then with an amused tone in her voice ordered Andrea, “You can't warn them either.” Miranda grinned and linked her arm through Andrea's as they walked toward the exit. “In fact, you're going to help me.”

“Uh...”

“You're the only one that can.” Miranda's eyes twinkled, “Oh yes, revenge is best when shared.”

“Revenge?” Andy thought for a moment and asked. “Nigel? For not answering the phone, for not calling back?? Didn't you already tell him you weren't upset?”

“Andrea...” Miranda grinned a particularly evil grin and chided her gently. “I am Miranda Priestly, I'm famous for my unpredictability.”

“What do you expect me to do??” Unpredictable was one thing, pranking someone was over the top, even for Miranda.

“Just don't let him hit his head on the floor when I fire him.”

“Fire?!” She nearly dropped the bag she was carrying, Caroline's bag.

“Oh yes...” Miranda laughed, “definitely fired.” She rolled her eyes at the horrified look on Andrea's face. Roy was waiting for them, he took the bags and stowed them in the trunk as they took refuge in the car. Miranda used the time to her advantage. “Here's the plan...”

Andy blinked as she listened, her expression slowly morphing from horrified to impressed. “You're evil!” She slid closer to the older woman, “I like it.” Now her dark eyes took on a hint of mischief. “There is one thing though.” Finding her cell phone she quickly dialed a number and grinned. “Jeff! Listen. Miranda wants to make an unexpected appearance at the office, we're coming in through the loading docks... can you keep security quiet? Yeah, I know... thanks.” Closing the phone, Andy smiled sweetly. “All set, Boss.”

“What do you know?”

“I know that there's a security guard who has the hots for Jacquelyn,” Andy grinned at Miranda's confused expression, “new girl in the Beauty department. If he'd seen us coming, he'd have warned her, and she would have warned everyone else.” Andy shrugged. “Jeff will distract him now... assign him to the desk or to watch the camera's from a different floor.”

“If I ever catch any of those guards drooling over a Runway employee, model or otherwise, he will be very sorry.” Miranda still didn't like the idea of the security cameras on the Runway floor, but she knew it was a good precaution, even if she did have them removed from her office. Andrea's chuckle drew her attention away from the thoughts of exactly why she'd had them removed.

“It's not only the male guards that drool, Miranda.” Andy grinned and thought to herself, _And they aren't only drooling over the models...._ She was very glad that the cameras had been taken out of Miranda's office, it gave them some privacy for one thing, but now she was certain that the guards in question wouldn't just be sitting around watching Miranda all day, whenever she was in her office that is. _Not that I can blame them,_ Andy thought, and knew if she had access to a camera in Miranda's office, she'd be glued to it herself, as creepy as that was, what with her previous experience with stalkers.

They exited the car at the loading docks and Miranda immediately announced. “If anyone at Runway is warned of my arrival, you will all be fired.”

Andy saw at least one person sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Walking with determined purpose, Miranda entered the freight elevator. Andrea entered the metal box right behind her and she pushed the button for seventeen. “Are you ready, Andrea?”

“Oh yeah,” Andy grinned, as she dolloped some antibacterial gel on her hands and rubbed them together gleefully, “this is gonna be fun.”

When they exited the elevator, Miranda walked, never slowing, knowing that the scrambling employees would get out of her way. She walked through the Beauty Department, instantly, quietly, calling for Serena upon her entrance. The tall Brazilian appeared beside her, cell phone in hand. 

Miranda pointed to the phone. “Don't.” 

Serena sighed and pocketed the device. “Yes, Miranda.”

“Walk with us.” The editor continued on her journey, scattering employees as she went. The offices were a mess, with papers, folders and detritus from people's breakfasts scattered on tables and desks. “This is unacceptable.”

“They have to eat, Miranda.” Andy knew what was going to happen if she didn't calm Miranda down. Food would be banned on the seventeenth floor. “You eat in your office... and you've been gone for days, so they've all been working long hours.”

Miranda looked up at the Brazilian calmly walking next to them and saw dark circles under the woman's eyes that not even the clever make-up artist herself could completely conceal. Nodding, Miranda continued her trek, directly to Nigel's office. She entered the glass door quickly and did not smile when Nigel stood so fast the stool he'd been perched on nearly toppled. 

“Miranda!”

“A voicemail... I left you a voicemail, two words, a simple command 'call me' that is all you had to do, but no, you decided that it wasn't important to call...Andrea had to tell you to return the call and now I come back to find the offices knee deep in trash!” She was actually furious. “Take-away...” she paused to correct herself, “Carry out containers everywhere! Did you authorize that?? Well don't worry about having to authorize anything for this office ever again. You're fired!” She stormed out of the office, past Andrea, who looked as though she was about to blow the whole prank. A glare in her direction got Andrea under control and barely slowing, Miranda stalked down the hall toward her own office.

Serena stood dumbstruck, staring at Nigel who was standing with his mouth open shaking his head slightly. 

Andy took a moment to give Miranda a headstart then schooled her features into a determined look. “No way... No way!... She can't do that to you!...” Grabbing the man's arm, Andy tried to pull him with her. “C'mon!” He didn't move, “Serena, help me get him moving.”

Serena moved to the other side of Nigel and looped her arm in the man's. It was only after they were in motion that Serena asked, “Where are we going?”

“Miranda's office,” Andy tried to sound mean, “She's not going to get away with this!”


	18. Chapter 18

Miranda swept into her office speaking orders even before she opened the door, knowing Emily would panic at that alone. Pausing she turned to glare at Bethany. “Coffee, now.”

With Bethany gone, Miranda continued into her office, Emily trailing behind her as she knew the redhead would. “Contact Cherie in HR and inform her that I'll need a replacement for Nigel as I've just fired him.” She was glad that she was facing away from her long time assistant because the sound Emily made very nearly made her laugh. She controlled the urge and turned to face the stunned woman. “Contact Jean-Paul and confirm the showing on Friday and get Patrick on the phone. Were the wedding invitations mailed?”

Emily blinked. “Uh.. wedding...”

“Yes, the invitations... did you get them in the mail?”

“Um, no.” Emily admitted. “I thought you would want to mail your hand addressed ones first....”

“You thought?” Miranda raised her eyebrow significantly, “really...”

“I...” Emily was truly flustered. She hadn't seen Miranda in this bad a mood in a long time. Her eyes widened as she turned to go and saw Andrea along with Serena dragging Nigel into the office. _Bloody Hell..._ She focused on the usual cause of all her problems. “Andrea, what is going on?”

“We're about to find out.” Andy gestured to Serena and they pushed Nigel through the door to Miranda's office. Emily followed quickly, not wanting to miss seeing Miranda in this kind of mood, plus she needed to make sure the call to HR was necessary. 

Miranda whirled to face the newly arrived people. “Nigel! Did HR send you to fill the Art Director position?”

He blinked and a croaked. “Uh...” escaped his sagging jaw, opened mouth. 

“How wonderful... I'm sure you will do a brilliant job. Not like that last person, did you know he didn't even return a voicemail message I left him!? Can you imagine?”

Nigel just repeated the sound he'd made earlier.

Serena looked at Andy. “Is she serious?”

Andy locked eyes with Miranda for a long moment, the editor's mischievous eyes dared her to speak up. Andy knew better than to ruin Miranda's fun. “That's up to her.”

Serena, Emily and Nigel turned to look at their boss and were amazed as the woman began to smile, small at first, then wider until she was laughing as well. “Of course I'm not serious.” She waved them all to sit and spoke to Nigel matter-of-factly. “If you were truly fired you'd already be escorted out of the building.” She grinned, “I had you going there for a minute or two didn't I?”

“Oh my God,” Serena slumped into her seat, almost unable to believe it. “She was kidding.”

Emily turned to Andrea, “You were in on this... You knew!”

Andy shook her head and chuckled, “Actually, I wasn't sure.” She grinned at Miranda, “We'd only discussed the voicemail thing. When you added the part about the offices being a mess....”

Miranda licked her lips, “Yes, I'd gotten the idea to let Nigel know exactly what he could have faced had I actually been upset about the voicemail incident, but when I walked in and saw the offices looking like a rubbish tip I nearly did fire, several people.” She pressed her lips together in disapproval. “Andrea reminded me that people were working long hours and did, in fact, find it necessary to eat. Therefore, this time will be overlooked. I did notice people were cleaning it up in my wake, so that at least is something. That sort of thing will not be happening again... eating at work is not against the rules, yet, but as soon as you are finished with your meal, the remains should be put away quickly, either in the break room refrigerator, or the trash.” She shook her head sadly for even having to tell grown people that basic courtesy. “I will send out a memo to that effect tomorrow.”

“Now,” Miranda took her seat, as if she'd never been gone. “I have one hour before I need to be home to greet my children.” Sliding her glasses on, the editor looked over the tops of the rims and questioned her staff. “Shall we get to work?” She picked up a folder on her desk and adjusted her glasses. She heard Emily gasp, and Serena make a tiny surprised sound, but it was Nigel who broke out of his stupor and spoke. 

“That is a lovely ring.” He turned to grin at Andy. “You did good, Six.”

Grinning at the three of them, Andy nodded, “Take a closer look at it.”

Nigel looked at Miranda and with a raised eyebrow and his upper lip caught between his teeth he silently asked permission.

With a resigned sigh, Miranda merely put down the folder and held her hand out for them to see the ring, closely.

Emily had thought it was one of the same rings Miranda always wore, she'd gasped because of the finger it was being worn on. Upon closer inspection she saw the tiny dragon outline and glared at Andrea, _How dare she!!_ It was like she was making fun of Miranda with the stupid, but admittedly accurate, nickname the papers gave her.

“It is stunning.” Serena smiled, happy for her boss and her former co-worker. She was glad that they had found each other. It gave her hope for her own romantic pursuit.

Emily was about to rant at her tall friend when Miranda's soft voice broke through her angry thoughts.

“Thank you, Serena.” Miranda smiled at the beautiful make-up artist.

“It's perfect.” Nigel took a deep breath, feeling a bit more like himself. He tapped a red folder on the desk. “These are the photos you wanted.”

Nodding, Miranda picked up the folder and opened it. She was mildly surprised at the photos inside. Who knew there were so many beautiful police detectives in the city?  
She chuckled at herself, as soon as the issue of Runway hit the stands, everyone would.

Glancing up from the folder contents she realized everyone was still standing around her desk. She waved Nigel and Serena away. “Go to work!”

They nodded and escaped quickly, Serena did glance in sympathy at Emily. Serena got to leave, but the redhead still had to remain in attendance to Miranda.

“Emily, give Andrea the invitations to hand address.” She blinked and knowing full well the answer, asked. “Do you have Demarchelier?”

In mid nod in acknowledgment of giving Andrea the invitations, Emily gasped and nearly sprinted to her desk, dialing quickly. To her relief the ringing in her ear was answered quickly and she called to Miranda, “I have Patrick.”

Miranda winked at Andrea and reached for the phone.

Rolling her eyes, Andy laughed and went to get the invitations from Emily.

###

Andy stood in front of Emily's desk, waiting for the woman to retrieve the unaddressed invitations from the locked filing cabinet. 

Emily waited until she sat back down before she handed the large envelope full of the invitations up to her former co-worker. “Twenty unaddressed invitations just as Miranda ordered.”

“Thanks.” Andy took the envelope. She saw Emily open her mouth and close it and knew that the redhead wanted to say something. She really should give Emily the opportunity to speak her mind, whatever it was. Andy knew she owed the woman that much. “You have something to say?”

Emily responded immediately, “Yes,” There was a pause then she sighed, “No...”

Dark eyes studied the seated woman for several minutes, long enough to make Emily begin to squirm. Bethany returned and delivered Miranda's coffee. When the short woman was settled back behind her desk, Andy stuck her head back in Miranda's office for a moment. “I'm gonna grab Emily for a while...” She smiled as Miranda looked up with her eyebrows raised. “I want to talk to her about the girls' party.”

Miranda nodded, “Of course, Bethany can man the phones for a while.” She reminded her fiancee, “We need to leave in forty-five minutes in order to be home for the girls.”

“Yep, we'll be back before then.” Andy blew a kiss to the editor and walked out of the office, gesturing to Emily as she went. “C'mon... I'll buy you a diet coke.”

###

Emily followed Andy all the way downstairs but stopped short when she realized where the brunette was leading her. “The cafeteria? Do you actually intend to eat?”

“No,” Andy went directly to the beverage cooler grabbing a bottled smoothie for herself. “What do you want?”

Rolling her eyes, Emily grabbed a bottle of water. She didn't protest when Andy paid for their drinks and they found an out of the way table to sit and talk, even though it was between the mid-morning break and lunch and the cafeteria was empty. “What is all this about?”

“I wanted to know how the girls' party plans are coming along.”

“Bollocks...” Emily scoffed. “You could have asked me that upstairs.”

Andy nodded. “Yes, but it also looked like you had something to say.” Dark eyes glittered as she took a sip of her smoothie. “So, do you have something to say?” Andy exhaled softly at the woman's stubborn silence. “I'm sorry that you don't like me...”

“It's not...” Emily shook her head, “It's not that I dislike you Andrea.”

“No?”

“No...” Emily admitted. “I don't like what you're doing... to her.” She shuddered as Andy's expression began to darken. “Not that! God, I don't even want to think about, that! I mean,” she sighed, “I mean, you... this...” she glanced at the ring on Andy's finger, “It's changing her...”

“Put her back the way you found her...” Andy whispered, almost to herself... then shook the memory out of her head and spoke louder, “That's what you told me, 'Put her back the way you found her.'” 

“Only you didn't.” Emily accused. “You changed her even more.”

“I didn't.” Andy tried to defend herself, tried to explain. “This is the person she always was, Em. She just couldn't show it.”

Emily glanced around the empty cafeteria, then back at Andrea. “But she shouldn't, don't you understand? She can't be all soft... joking, playing pranks at the office?... it's not right.. it's not... Miranda!”

Andy nodded, “It's not the Miranda you know.”

“That's the point!” Emily squeezed the bottle in her hands, “No one should know this Miranda! No one at work anyway.” She tried to make Andy understand. “This Miranda should be reserved for her family, for home.”

“You can't ask her to do that, Em.” Andy shook her head against the thought, “She spends too much time here, too much time as the Dragon Lady messes with her head. You can't ask that of her.”

“So now you don't want her to be the Dragon Lady? Even though you gave her...” Emily pressed her lips together, unwilling to say any more.

 _Ah... so it is the ring that's bothering her._ “She said it was, perfect.” Andy watched her former co-worker closely. “I have to acknowledge that part of her Em, I have to make her understand that I love her, all of her, not just the fun, loving parts but the Dragon part too.”

Emily blinked, unable to associate the words fun and loving with Miranda Priestly.

“She's been hurt too many times... I have to make her understand that I'm not going to hurt her.” Andy swallowed hard, “I'm not going to leave her.”

“What if you do?”

“I won't!” Andy shook her head in denial and promised herself, Emily and the absent Miranda. “I won't ever leave her, again.”

“I don't know how you did it.” Emily's voice was soft, almost awed. “How could you just walk away like that?”

“She gave me the choice.” Andy closed her eyes remembering the events like it was yesterday, “It nearly killed me.”

In an uncharacteristic show of sympathy, Emily reached out and grasped Andrea's forearm, “Her too.”

Andy's throat closed around her words for a long moment, she nodded and patted the hand on her arm as Emily released her hold. “Thanks, Em.” She could see that all this mushy stuff was beginning to wear on the normally taciturn woman. “So, how are the party plans going?”

Accepting the change of subject, Emily answered almost too cheerfully, “Oh... I think the girls are going to like it.” Emily pulled several sheets of paper out of her ever present messenger bag. “Look at this.”

Andy took the pages, her eyes widened as she read it. “Top Chef?”

“They're going to begin filming another season, the party falls at a perfect time,” Emily nodded and pointed to the page. “Keep reading.”

“Oh!...” Dark eyes sparkled as she realized what the contract meant and spoke slowly, “They're gonna love this!”

“I hope so.” Emily was only somewhat worried but still that was enough, “I don't want to let Miranda down.”

“You won't, Em.” She smiled at the redhead, “Miranda has faith in you.”

 _Well that's just the problem isn't it?!_ Emily thought then merely nodded and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, _What if I do?_


	19. Chapter 19

“Bethany.”

The short woman pushed some dark hair out of her eyes and looked up to see Serena standing in front of her desk. “Oh, hello.” She hoped the Brazilian would be a little talkative today, Bethany loved listening to all the accents around here.

“Where is Emily?”

The assistant was about to respond when Miranda's soft voice floated out of her office. 

“Serena.”

Bethany, sighed and watched as the tall woman moved gracefully into Miranda's office. _So much for listening to her talk..._ She could only barely hear the woman greet their boss.

“Yes, Miranda?”

“Look at these and tell me what you think.” She handed the photos that Nigel had left for her over to the make-up artist. 

“Oh, for the law enforcement tribute...” Serena nodded and studied the pictures thoughtfully. “They are all quite beautiful.”

“Indeed.” Miranda tilted her head. “But I only need five of them, including this one, she tapped the head shot of Jo.”

Nodding, Serena took Jo's photo out of the pile, setting it aside as a sure thing for the article, then continued to study the others. Taking a chance she asked. “Why are you...um...” she nearly said 'asking', “...allowing me to do this?” Miranda normally made all the decisions regarding Runway content. Of course, there was nothing to say that any suggestion Serena made would be taken.

“I am well prepared to decide what photos or layouts best show off the fashions. This is a slightly different kind of evaluation and I decided that you as the artist who will have to do their make-up should be consulted.” Miranda watched Serena's eyes almost flutter and nodded at the unspoken, yet clear thought. “Yes, I did just explain my thought process to you,” Miranda smiled, “and no, neither of us are going insane.” A new voice from the doorway made Miranda's smile wider.

“Speak for yourself lady, I'm crazy about you.” Andy laughed and apologized as a faint blush touched Serena's cheeks. “Sorry, Serena.”

The tall woman smiled. “It's okay, Andy.” Her eyes darted to the door, and beyond. “Some of us would give anything to tell someone we feel that way, about them.”

Nodding in sympathy, Andy assured the woman. “It's easier than you think.”

“Mmmm....” Miranda shut down her computer and stood as she spoke. “Yes, all it takes is...what, Andrea? A crazy stalker, a large amount of illegally administered drugs, and...a death threat or two??”

Andy found herself chuckling at the bland sarcasm in Miranda's voice. “Yeah, something like that.”

Winking at her fiancee, Miranda changed the subject as she tidied her desk. “How are the party plans progressing?”

With a burst of laughter, Andy moved to wrap her arms around Miranda's waist, “You do alliteration so well...” At the twinkle in Miranda's eye, Andy relented. “Plans are going well. I've..uh.. asked Emily to start meeting me in the park, in the morning so we can go over things. It's going to be so hectic from now on, that is really the only time I know I have free.”

Nodding, Miranda wrapped her arm around Andrea's waist as well. “Good idea.”

“You run every morning?” Serena was enthralled at the closeness Andy and Miranda seemed to exhibit so easily.

“Yeah,” Andy narrowed her eyes at the question, “Why?”

“I too run, every day, but I go to a gym, on a treadmill.” Serena hesitated, then went for it. “Do you think it would be possible to run together?”

Flashing her dazzling smile at both women, Andy laughed, “That would be great!” Then her face fell and she took a long look at the woman she was supposed to run with, starting at her feet going up up up her long legs. “Uh... I hope I can keep up... you have to have a huge stride.”

Serena laughed, “I think we can probably work it out.”

“I run early in the morning...”

“Perfect,” Serena handed the folder in her hands over to Miranda. “The five on top are my picks.” She nodded once to Andy. “See you tomorrow morning?”

“Six thirty?”

“I'll be there.” Serena began to walk out of the office.

Andy caught up to her between the assistant's desks. “Um... there will probably be photographers at the house. They've stopped running with me, but they're usually there at the beginning and end.”

With a deep breath, Serena nodded and with barely a glance at Emily, she smiled at Andy, “Completely worth it, I think.”

Miranda caught up with them, again sliding her arm around Andrea's waist. “Ready?”

“You bet.” Andy winked at Serena and walked out of the office with Miranda.

“You're going to start running with Andrea?” Emily looked up at her longtime friend, unsure what that revelation was making her feel.

“Yes,” Serena smiled, “So I will see you in the morning, as well as at lunch.” She turned and walked out of the office. 

Bethany watched her go and breathed a 'Wow'. When she looked at Emily she flinched, “Sorry, I mean... I have a boyfriend, but, Serena is really beautiful. Don't you think?”

Straightening in her seat, Emily put on her most haughty expression. “I haven't really thought about it.” _Not really, not for more than thirty seconds out of every minute of the day...._ She was instantly angry with her co-worker for bringing it up, and with herself for being unable to stop thinking about seeing the tall Brazilian tomorrow morning. She snapped at Bethany. “Just, do your work!”

###

Andy tried to prepare herself as she opened the door but the tackle still took her off guard. “Oof!” she laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl clinging to her.

“Ma!”

“Hey, Munchkin....” Andy grinned down at the child, “Why the octopus impression?”

“Did you...”

Nodding, Andy winked and made a quick motion with her head. “She's in the study.”

Releasing her Ma quickly, Caroline practically sprinted to the study. Cassidy was just coming through the door and saw her sister disappear through the study door. “Is she?”

With another nod, Andy grinned as Cassidy took off after her sister, calling back over her shoulder. “Good to see you, Ma.”

Miranda looked up from her seat in the large armchair as Caroline barreled into the room. “Where's the fire?!”

“Can I see it??” Caroline's face fell as her mother frowned. “Sorry,” The girl wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulders and kissed her cheek. “I'm glad to see you, Mom...” Caroline licked her lips, “Can I see it?”

Chuckling, Miranda held out her hand for her daughter to examine the recently acquired ring. 

“Oh, wow...” Caroline's eyes glittered, reflecting the diamond bits on the tiny dragon's back. “That is so cool!”

“Let me see!” Cassidy rushed into the room and shoved her sister over so that she could get a better look at the ring. “Oh, it turned out awesome!” She sighed, “Ma was so upset when it was delayed.”

“What?” This was news to Miranda. “When was this?”

Caroline pressed her lips together, but Cassidy spoke. “After the charity thing, when your stuff was...” Her eyes widened and stopped talking quickly.

Andy cleared her throat as she walked up behind the girls. Laying her hand on Cassidy's shoulder, Andy sighed, “Thank you Cassidy, I haven't had a chance to tell Miranda that story yet.”

“Oh...” Cassidy looked up at Andy with her big blue eyes. “Sorry, Ma.”

With a wink and a grin, Andy eased the girl's worry. “S'okay, Sweetie, I was going to tell her. It just hasn't come up.”

Now Miranda was intrigued. “Tell me what, Andrea?”

Waving off the question, Andy assured Miranda. “Later... right now I think the girls have some gifts to open.” With a gesture to the low coffee table, where the two small suitcases were positioned, Andy grinned at the girls. “G'wan.” Andy settled onto the arm of the chair Miranda was seated in and they watched as the girls began to sort through their presents.

Miranda motioned to the figure in the doorway. “Come in, James.” She gestured to the other chair in the room. She wondered for a moment if the man found it strange to be in the company of his ex-wife and her, very female, lover, but then the girls had dug through the layers of trinkets and stuffed animals to find the dresses. Her attention was diverted by their squeals of delight and their chorus of appreciation. “Thanks, Mom!”

“It's beautiful.” “It's great!” They held the dresses up to themselves and nodded as they realized each one was just what they liked. 

For a while, as they assumed all twins parents did, they had gotten duplicate outfits. Their father still did that. They figured it was because he had no clue about girl's clothes and simply bought duplicates for them to speed up the process of shopping. Their mother on the other hand had been buying them clothing tailored to their individual personalities for several years, in addition to the occasional duplicate outfit.

Laying the dresses aside they continued looking through the small cases and squealed again as they came to the folded denim at the bottom. Again they spoke simultaneously, “Thanks, Ma!”

“This is awesome!” “So cool!” Again, they held the jeans against them to get an idea of what they'd be like on. 

Andy chuckled as Miranda spoke with a slightly petulant tone, “How do you know they aren't from me?”

The looks the girls threw at their mother nearly had Andy falling off the chair, laughing. “They know you too well! No way you'd buy them jeans!” 

“I have nothing against blue jeans.” Miranda sighed, “I just don't tend to frequent places that deem them, appropriate.”

James chuckled, “I can't imagine you in jeans, Mira.”

Andy's hand dropped to the white hair, running her fingers through it gently. Partially because she'd seen the bristle at the nickname, and partially because Andy loved the feel of it. She grinned as her fiancee looked up at her, “It is a sight to behold.”

“You,” James' eyes widened, “Wore a pair of jeans... in public?”

“Semi-public,” Miranda smiled up at the love of her life then focused on their guest, “It was a backyard, in Cincinnati. A backyard cookout seemed an appropriate place for jeans.” At the man's confused look, Miranda spelled it out for him. “We went to visit Andrea's family, the gathering was for her birthday.”

“You, wore jeans... to a backyard barbecue?!” James looked at Andy, with anxious eyes. “Please, God, tell me you got pictures.”

Andy grinned and winked at James, then schooled her features blank as Miranda looked up at her. She winced as the blue eyes narrowed in suspicion and Andy smiled weakly. “Uh...” she offered, “I love you?” She smiled wider as Miranda burst out laughing. 

“You are so ridiculous sometimes.”

“Can we go try our stuff on?” While their parents had been talking, they'd repacked their cases and were now ready to take their haul up to their rooms.

 _Stuff,_ Miranda sighed, “Of course,” She watched her children leave, talking excitedly between themselves. From the corner of her eyes she saw a wistful look on Andrea's face as she too watched the girls leaving. _We'll have to have that talk soon._

“So,” James studied the pair. “I take it you had a good time in London?”

Miranda nodded. “It was enlightening.” _In some ways, not enough in others._

“It was amazing!” Andy grinned. “We're gonna take the girls back one of these days.”

“They've always liked traveling,” James smiled. “You should go for more than a few days, there is a lot to explore in England, not just London.”

Miranda agreed, “Yes, but this trip was for a specific purpose.”

James licked his lips and spoke quietly, “So, you actually got to meet the family?” He had never met them, but he had heard their names on occasion.

Andy nodded slowly, “Yeah, the girls have some new little cousins...”

James looked shocked and Miranda clarified. “Natalie's girl, Dinah, gave birth twins recently.”

“Ah,” James exhaled noisily and pushed up out of the seat, “Well, I should be going...”

“You could stay...” Miranda offered. “I'm sure the girls would like it if you joined us for lunch.”

“Oh,” He shook his head, “I appreciate the offer, but I need to be getting back.” He hesitated then sighed, “Candice has Lamaze class this afternoon, I um...” he winced and tried not to look at Miranda, “I told her I'd be there.”

Andy felt the air in the room chill and she stood as Miranda did. 

“Very well.” Miranda pressed her lips together, then nodded once, “I'll just go get the girls so they can say goodbye.” She walked out of the room quickly.

James started after her, “Mira...” He found himself stopped by strong hands gripping his arm. Swinging around brought him face to face with dark, unsympathetic eyes.

“I'll take care of her,” She told him in no uncertain terms. Something had just happened that hurt Miranda and Andy meant to keep it from happening again. “It would be best for you to just leave after you say goodbye to the girls.”

“I didn't mean to upset her...”

Nodding, Andy patted his arm and took control of herself, a bit of warmth seeping back into her eyes. She did actually like the man, and the girls loved him. “I'll calm her down... we'll talk later.”

“Good luck.” He vividly recalled Miranda's moods and wouldn't want to be in Andy's shoes for anything right now. The girls rushing down the stairs drew his attention and he started his goodbyes as Andy walked up the stairs to find the irate woman.

###

“Miranda?”

Andy moved into the sunroom slowly. She settled into the chair next to the one Miranda was rocking in. She didn't speak, she just sat and looked out at the blue sky with the fluffy clouds drifting past. They sat for a long moment in silence before the girls found them.

“Dad left...” Caroline sat on the arm of the chair Andy was in. “... can we watch some TV?”

Andy glanced at Miranda, sitting with Cassidy snuggling in by her side. “I dunno, I was thinking maybe a movie. You guys wanna go pick one out?”

Caroline whispered, “Is Mom sad?”

“I dunno, Munchkin...” Andy sighed, “Give us a minute and I'll try to find out.”

Nodding Caroline, climbed down off the chair and gestured to her sister. “C'mon, Cass... Let's go pick out a movie.”

Cassidy protested, but went with her sister. 

_Alone again,_ Andy asked quietly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Nodding, Andy pressed her lips together and smiled before responding, “Okay.” Silence again occupied the space between them broken by the rhythmic sound of Miranda rocking in the chair and an occasional overly loud exhale. When Miranda finally spoke, it was so quiet, Andy wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it or not.

“I begged him.”

Swallowing hard, Andy held her lips together with her fingers, not wanting to interrupt Miranda.

Glancing over at her companion, Miranda appreciated the effort the woman was making to stay silent. “When I was pregnant with the girls, I... begged, James to go to those classes with me.”

“And he didn't??” 

“No.”

Andy was appalled, _How could he do that?_ “I'm so sorry, Miranda.” I would have been there for you. Andy watched as Miranda seemed to struggle with herself then found herself astonished at Miranda's next statement.

“I would be there for you,” Blue eyes turned to the young woman next to her, darting quickly to her flat stomach before refocusing on wide dark eyes. “If you were to ever...want...” Another quick glance at Andrea's stomach was all Miranda could take before she looked completely away. Andrea filled in the last words in a high pitched squeak.

“A baby?” Andy blinked as Miranda nodded, still unable to look her direction. Andy moved out of her seat, dropping to her knees in front of Miranda's chair. Reaching up, she gently forced the woman's attention to her. “What makes you think I want a baby?”

“I...” Miranda took a deep breath, trying not to get lost in the dark eyes studying her. “I saw you with Dinah's babies in London.” She felt her heart clench at the memory. _I do not want another child._ Miranda had realized that in London. She thought her current situation was as close to perfect as she could ever expect to achieve. That life, however, included Andrea and Miranda knew in her heart that she would and could, support Andrea in any decision the young woman made. If Andrea chose to have a child, Miranda would live with it, she would have to, because living without Andrea, if that was even possible, would only be surviving, not living at all. “Even Asher could see the softness in your face as you looked at the infant in your arms...”

“Miranda...” Andy shifted again, sitting on the arm of the overstuffed rocking chair, “You saw the look on my face and thought I wanted a baby of my own?” She waited for Miranda to confirm the yes answer with a nod. “Oh, Miranda...”

“It's only natural, Andrea. You're young, the desire to have children is perfectly normal, especially when confronted with two such cute infants.” Miranda closed her eyes as Andrea's arms slid around her shoulders. “It's just... I didn't know if I...”

“Shhh...” Andy kissed the top of Miranda's head and rested her cheek there. “My turn to talk.” She smiled as Miranda remained silent. “The look you saw was, in fact, me wishing that I could have babies of my own...the problem you see, is that I don't want to have babies with anyone other than you.”

“Andrea.. I..”

“Shhh...” Andy pressed her fingers gently against Miranda's lips. “Still me talking.” She smiled softly and repeated, “I only want children with you and in case you haven't noticed... We already have children. What you saw was me wishing that I had been there when Caroline and Cassidy were small.” She sighed and felt her eyes tearing up. “I've missed so much of their lives Miranda.... their first smiles, their first laughs... first steps... potty training... the first time they tried strained peas... the first time they went to a real restaurant...their first piano recital...” Andy took a deep breath, “I love them so much, and I've missed everything...”

Miranda shifted, pulling Andrea down from the arm of the chair until the young woman wasn't exactly sitting on her lap, but it was very close. The dark head rested on her shoulders. “I missed all those things too.” _I was too busy with work._ She held the upset woman close. “But it doesn't mean I don't love them any less, or that they don't love me.” One arm dropped to hold the legs draped over hers in place. “There will be many more 'firsts' to deal with.” She recalled something from just a few days ago, “You've already helped Cassidy with her first crush.”

“Well, not exactly helped...” Andy had told Miranda about the teacher worship Cassidy was exhibiting toward Ms. Bax, but only after she'd checked the woman out and found absolutely nothing to be concerned over as her initial instinct had told her.

“She will move on to someone else eventually, crushes come and go.” Miranda turned to direct her focus on Andy, “Love is forever.”

“Oh god,” Andy thought, “We've still got a lot of firsts to go through... first boyfriend...” _or girlfriend in Cassidy's case._

Miranda nodded. “First heartache...”

“First time driving...”

“First date...”

“Date?!” Andy wriggled free and stood with her hands on her hips, “Date? When are they going to be allowed to date?”

Miranda laughed, “You were okay with 'first boyfriend' but 'first date' has you upset?”

“You can have a boyfriend,” _or girlfriend,_ “in school, Miranda... someone to walk to class with, sit with in the cafeteria or in the gym at school functions... but a date??” Andy shook her head. “I don't like it.”

Miranda laughed and stood. “They'll have to date at some point Andrea... just the same as any of us. The age James and I have previously agreed upon is sixteen for individual dates. I'm sure there will be group outings before that...” Linking her arm in her fiancee's, Miranda began leading the concerned woman downstairs. “Right now you and I have a movie waiting on us and then I will need to return to the office for a while.”

Nodding, Andy followed Miranda down to the television room, where Caroline and Cassidy already had the movie cued up, and had even sweet talked Peggy into making some popcorn. Munching on a handful of the snackies, Andy curled up on the couch next to Miranda and settled in to watch the movie. Caroline had picked a live action version of Alice in Wonderland this time, Andy wondered if the girls did that on purpose, edging away from the more cartoony shows, but still holding on to the fantasy aspect. 

###

“Andy, wake up!” Caroline shook the sleeping woman's shoulders trying to stay away from the long flailing arms. “Wake up, Ma!”

With a gasp, Andy sat straight up on the couch. “Caroline?” She looked around, “Where's Miranda?” She glanced at the clock, “Oh, she went to the office?”

Nodding Caroline let out a sigh of relief, “Yeah, she left a while ago. She said not to wake you, but I think you were having a nightmare.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry Munchkin... “ She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to recall any of the images that were now fading from her mind. “I wish I could remember...” she sighed, “It's already fading.”

“You don't remember anything?”

Andy wasn't about to tell Caroline about the vague feeling of loss she always had when she woke up from one of these nightmares, the sense that Miranda had not been there with her. A wisp of an image floated through her mind this time though, “I think there was something...about babies.”

“Babies?” Caroline was aghast, “You aren't pregnant are you?”

“No!” Andy laughed at the exaggerated relief Caroline pantomimed. “Your mother and I were talking about babies before the movie...”

“But you're not pregnant.”

“Who's pregnant?” Cassidy walked into the room with a bag of chips and two cokes. She looked at Andy with an expression very close to horror, “Are you pregnant?!”

“No!” Andy laughed, “I am not now, nor do I have any plans to become, pregnant!”

“Oh...” Cassidy rolled her eyes, “Thank God.” Then she froze in place. “Is Mom?”

Covering her eyes, Andy couldn't help but laugh at that. “No,” She managed to speak between the spasms of laughter. “Miranda is not pregnant either.” She took a deep breath and calmed herself. “Do you even know how women get pregnant?”

Cassidy shrugged, “Sure.”

Caroline informed Andy. “We asked Mom once... she told us the most horrible, disgusting story we'd ever heard... I swear, I'm surprised we aren't traumatized by it.”

Cassidy piped up, cheerfully, “We may still be...” She shuddered comically at the memory.

Andy laughed unable to even begin to imagine what Miranda would have told the curious girls. “So when did you find out the truth?”

Caroline shook her head sadly and with barely a glance at her sister, the girl put her hand on Andy's shoulder, solemnly informing her. “Ma... that was the truth.”

Laughing again, Andy pushed herself off the couch and stretched her arms over her head, “You doing another movie?”

“Nah,” Cassidy picked up a game controller. “Video games.”

“Uh huh...” Andy reminded them, “Don't play too long. You have a study group tomorrow, have you read the book you all chose yet?” She grinned at their exchanged glances and knowing their usual habit of each reading half then filling the other in on the details, asked, “... at least your half of it?”

“We'll read it later, Ma,” Caroline turned to the game and the next two words came out of both girls simultaneously. 

“We promise.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Emily.”

Within ten seconds Emily stood in front of Miranda's desk. “Yes, Miranda?”

“Contact accounting. Let them know that I'm still waiting for those numbers I asked for, and that I will not wait much longer. Double check the car for Mila, and confirm tomorrow's lunch reservation at that place Andrea likes. Also, tell the Art Department if they wish to take their time with the Book tonight, don't, I want it by nine.” She waved her hands in a shooing motion, “That's all.”

“Yes, Miranda.” Emily left quickly and as she returned to her seat informed Bethany. “You're going to have an early night tonight, Miranda wants the Book by nine.”

“Really? Cool! It's our anniversary tonight” 

"Yes, you have mentioned it." Emily's sarcastic comment continued in her head. _A few million times._

Bethany beamed and thought. _If I'm home by nine-thirty Tony and I can still have a romantic evening together!_ The short woman looked up as Miranda walked out of her office. 

“Forget contacting accounting,” The editor paused in front of Emily's desk. “I will speak with them myself.” Turning to Bethany she instructed, “Coffee when I return.”

Bethany nodded, “Yes, Miranda... and thank you.”

With the barest of winks and the tiniest of smiles, Miranda turned and stalked out of the office.

###

“Andy?”

Looking up from her laptop screen, Andy smiled. “Peggy... What can I do for you?”

“Um... I um... while you were gone... gathered the mail. I, um... put most of it on Miranda's desk...” The housekeeper watched the brunette's smile falter.

“Oh...” Andy saw the envelopes in Peggy's hand and quickly grabbed the marker next to her notepad on the desk. She held out her hand, in an unconscious imitation of Miranda. “How many were there?”

“One every day,” Peggy handed the envelopes over, “Monday, Tuesday, Today...”

“Thanks.” Andy began writing on the envelopes 'Return to Sender', “I talked to my police officer friend about it, and she gave me a number to call.” Looking up at the kind woman, Andy smiled. “I would like to be the one to tell Miranda about this.”

Nodding, Peggy agreed. “Of course.” She watched as Andy finished writing the return to sender instructions on each of the envelopes, tucked them into the pocket of her laptop carrying case, to be mailed tomorrow and then smeared a glob of antibacterial gel on her hands.

“Um... I was wondering if you cared... if I took off early...” Peggy wrung her own hands in front of her. “I have some... something to take care of.”

Wriggling her fingers to dry the germ killing stuff between them, Andy asked, “Anything I can do to help?” She worried, the housekeeper was a very nice woman and was quite a good friend.

“No... I...” She sighed, “My son and his...wife are in the middle of a divorce, and they need someone to watch the baby while they talk to the lawyer.” Peggy looked apologetic, his other grandma has him right now, but she can't watch him after five, she has...other things to do.” Licking her lips, Peggy pressed her hands together, “I hope they get it all settled soon and get him into a daycare somewhere.”

“Ah.” _Babies everywhere..._ Andy thought. “Sure, you can take off early.” She thought for a second and added, “I'll talk to Miranda about it, but I'm sure that if you need him to be here with you from time to time it wouldn't be a problem.”

“Thank you,” Peggy released a long exhale. “I hope it doesn't come to that. He's not exactly a 'baby', he's almost three...kind of destructive.”

Andy winced at that, but nodded and smiled as she assured the woman. “It'll work out.”

Peggy smiled. “Thanks, Andy. Vegetable lasagna is in the oven. It will be done at six. Breadsticks are in the warming drawer. Salad is in the fridge, you just have to put the dressing on.” She hurried out of the room to gather her things and leave.

Andy reached for her phone and fished through her notes for the number Jo had given her. A brief conversation with the warden at the correctional facility Judy was being held at resulted in a promise to look into the matter. Which meant, most likely nothing would get done about it. It also meant that he really didn't understand the precariousness of his situation, because Andy knew if nothing was done, Miranda would go over his head to deal with the problem. She decided to take a wait and see attitude, writing 'Return to Sender' on the envelopes actually had a bit of a therapeutic effect on her. Still, any contact at all with the woman was too much and Andy wanted it stopped. After the trial she had never wanted to think about Judy again but it seemed the woman had other plans. Shaking off the disturbing image of Judy in her jail cell plotting revenge on Miranda, Andy turned her attention back to her work.

She was just finishing the article she'd been working on when a knock on the door frame and a quiet voice interrupted her.

“Andy?”

Blinking to refocus her eyes, Andy looked up, “What's up, Munchkin?” She patted the space on the couch next to her. Caroline hadn't had a fever or an upset stomach for several weeks now, but the girl had a tendency to have both fairly frequently, as some kids do. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah... I'm okay.” Caroline sat down then sighed and gave in to the urge to snuggle next to Andy. “I'm sorry.”

Andy dropped her arm around the girl's shoulder. “Sorry for what?”

“For earlier, about... about when I thought you might be pregnant.” Caroline shook her head, “It just would have been...” Her voice lowered. “I wouldn't have liked it.” She admitted, “What if...” Hesitating for a moment, Caroline blurted, “What if you loved the baby more than us?” _More than me._

“Whoa!” Jostling the girl under her arm, Andy emphasized her words, “That would never happen. I love you, and Cassidy so much...” Glancing up, Andy thought for half a second she could actually see a lightbulb over her head. “You're upset because of Candice?” She waited for Caroline's nod. “You think your Dad is going to stop loving you when the baby is born?”

Caroline shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Does Cassidy feel that way too?” Andy wondered why they hadn't both come to talk to her.

“No, Cass thinks I'm being stupid.” Caroline shrugged, “She doesn't want the baby any more than I do, but she just thinks it's embarrassing for Dad to be having a baby at his age. She's not convinced that Candice is even pregnant or if she is that it's even his. She always worries about what the press will write.”

“You aren't being stupid.” Andy assured Caroline. “It's only natural to think about what's going to happen after the baby is born.” She kissed the top of Caroline's head, “Things will change, but your dad loves you so much... a baby won't change that.”

“But, how do you know?” 

Dark eyes twinkled. “Experience.” She tapped the girl's nose. “Chad is seven years younger than me, I remember when he was born and I was thinking all the same stuff you are...”

“You were?”

“Yup,” Andy rested her head on Caroline's and spoke quietly, “But Daddy took me aside and explained, that love isn't limited, it grows as your family grows, so no matter how many people there are, you always have enough love for everyone.” 

She worked very hard not to think about how her 'daddy' felt about her now. “Nothing will make me, your Mom or your Dad love you any less...” She repeated the word, low and intense, “Nothing.”

“Quite right.”

Andy jumped and both she and Caroline looked over at the doorway, where Miranda stood. “Sheesh, Miranda! How'd you walk on the hardwood floor so quietly?” She'd been so focused on Caroline she hadn't heard the door open either.

Miranda laughed and lifted her hand, her shoes, that she had removed immediately inside the door, dangled from two fingers. “These will never be featured in Runway again!”

“Awww...” Andy gestured the older woman over to the couch. “Poor Miranda.”

Caroline shifted so that she was sandwiched between Andy and her mother, “We get to have dinner together tonight?”

“Yes, my darling, I'm home for the evening.” Miranda smiled, a bit of sorrow tinging her eyes as the girl seemed inordinately pleased by what should be a common occurrence. She barely had time to lean into the kiss Caroline placed on her cheek before the girl ran out of the room to inform her sister of the dinner plans.

Andy chuckled, “They're good kids, Miranda. You did good.” She absently hooked her hand under the older woman's knees, shifting the shapely legs around. Resting the woman's aching feet on her thighs, Andy began a gentle massage. “So... Rough day?”

Swallowing hard at the sensations running through her, Miranda closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

With a sigh, Andy began, “This probably isn't the right time to tell you...” Her phone ringing stopped the confession. She answered it with a smile. “Ma?”

“Hi, Sweetie,” Dorothy spoke quickly. “We've booked a flight to New York for Friday... do you have a pen?”

Andy patted Miranda's feet and when they were moved off her lap, leaned forward to reach her laptop. She opened a new document and told her mother, “Yeah, go.” she nodded and typed as her mother conveyed the flight information. “Great, Ma... yeah, I got it.” She smiled wider, “I'll see you then.” She was about to put the phone down when it rang again. A glance at the screen raised her eyebrows as she pushed the connect button, “Yes, hello?”

“Andrea, I just got off the phone with the people at Good Morning America,” Emily paused, “Oh, and, hello. Anyway, the GMA people are very excited to have you on the show, as are Regis and Kelly, and the women of the View.”

“All of them?” Andy bit her lower lip, “When?”

“Yes, all of them, on Monday. It's very simple because they are all in the same building and they film right after one another... so you do GMA first, then Regis and Kelly, then The View... you're done by noon.” Emily exhaled, “Now for the bad news, you must, and I cannot emphasize this enough... you must be at the ABC building by five on Monday morning... at the latest. Do you understand? You have to be there then.” She continued, “And you must go in as soon as possible to have your wardrobe chosen and get some promo shots for the ads over the weekend.”

Andy laughed, “Emily, if you or anyone else thinks that anyone besides Miranda is going to decide my wardrobe, you all have another think coming.” Andy winked at her fiancee's rolling eyes and reached out to hold her hand, “No one but the Miranda Priestly herself dresses me,” a wicked smile crossed Andy's face as Miranda's raising eyebrows forced her to add, “or undresses me for that matter.” Andy rolled her eyes at Miranda's short nod and smug expression. After a few seconds of silence Emily's exasperated scoff changed her smile to a smirk.

“I don't care what you wear or who tells you to wear it... just be there!” Emily audibly shifted the phone to her other ear. “I will see you in the park tomorrow morning?”

“Yes, we should be there by seven.” Andy winked at Miranda, knowing what Emily's next question would be and imagined she heard Emily licking her lips before the British woman's voice sounded in her ear.

“So, Serena is still going to run with you?” 

“Yes, as far as I know her plans haven't changed.” Andy nudged the woman slightly, “If you would rather she not be there...”

“What?” Emily tried to sound as disinterested as possible. “Why would I care one way or the other?”

“I dunno, Em,” Andy chuckled, “Serena seems quite nice, I didn't figure you'd have any problems with it, I mean, you two are friends right?”

“Yes,” Feeling her heart sink a little, Emily repeated the word, “friends.” She looked across her workspace at Bethany. “Well, Bethany is here waiting for the Book and I am going home. Until tomorrow then, ta.”

Andy opened her mouth to tell the woman goodbye when the silence on the phone made her look at the screen, 'call disconnected'. “Huh, ta to you too.” Shrugging she tossed the phone back to the coffee table and pulled Miranda's feet to their previous position. “Where were we?”

“Do you plan on telling me what all that was about?” Miranda indicated the phone.

“Sure,” Andy smiled as she focused on Miranda's lovely feet, gently kneading the muscles there as she spoke, relating first her family's travel plans, then her scheduled appearances on the talk shows.

Somewhere in the middle of Andrea's recitation, Miranda again closed her eyes and shifted enough to rest her head on the arm of the sofa. When Andrea stopped relating the plans that had been dictated by the phone calls, Miranda luxuriated in the foot massage for a moment longer then opened one eye to see the woman's response to her next question. “Now, what was it you were about to tell me before the phone rang?” As she suspected, the hands on her feet, stilled.

“You caught that, eh?” Andy again shifted the feet off her lap and used the time it took to liberally cover her hands with antibacterial gel to think about what she was going to tell Miranda. Oddly enough, the older woman waited patiently, seemingly content to relax on the sofa while Andy contemplated her words.

In fact, the total opposite was happening, Miranda was not relaxed at all. The longer Andrea remained silent, Miranda's tension grew. When the young woman finally spoke, Miranda felt dizzy, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Reaching into her laptop case, Andy pulled out the letters and handed them over. “These have been arriving in the mail since the trial.”

Miranda sat up and took the envelopes from Andrea's hand and Andy watched as the older woman's expression went from curiosity to anger as she read the return address then unexpectedly, a bit of hurt began to seep in. _Oh God, no... she couldn't think..._ “I don't want them! I didn't ask for them! I don't want to have anything to do with her, ever!” Andy could see the editor's hand shaking and continued speaking, “I've returned every one of them unopened and I called the...warden I guess you'd call him... I told him I wanted them stopped!”

“Of course,” Miranda's voice shook every bit as much as her hand's trembled, “I didn't think...” She began the lie, it was poised there on the tip of her tongue and she bit it back.

Andy tensed, she heard the beginning of the blatant lie, Miranda was about to deny thinking that she and Judy were connected, but the woman had clearly thought it. Andy, waited, there was one chance for Miranda to fix this, one chance for Miranda not to lie. The problem was, Andy wasn't sure what she would do if Miranda insisted on that course of action. Her heart pounded in her chest, waiting to see what the older woman decided to do. _Will she deny it?_ She watched those lovely blue eyes close as Miranda spoke.

“I only considered the possibility for a second,” Miranda opened her eyes, willing Andrea to accept this truth, “I didn't think it was true.”

Andy swallowed hard and nodded, shifting to lean against the woman, resting her dark head against her fiancee's shoulder. “I would never hurt you, Miranda, just the thought of it makes me nauseous.” She kissed the neck so close to her lips, “My tummy hurts now, just from that bit I saw in your eyes.”

Pulling the young woman down, Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea, running her fingers through the deep brown hair soothingly, “Shhh... It's okay, I'm fine, you're fine... we, we are fine, Andrea.” Miranda's voice soothed the woman's fears. “We will deal with this, situation as we deal with all of them, together.” She felt Andrea relax in her arms and asked, “Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

Draping her arm over Miranda's waist, Andy snuggled closer, “At first I thought it would stop and I didn't want to worry you, then a print deadline or event was always coming up and you were so busy, I was going to tell you though on Sunday, but then you whisked me off to England and it just didn't seem to be the right time...”

“But you told someone?” Miranda wasn't sure she liked the idea of Andrea confiding such important things to anyone other than herself.

“I told Jo.” Andy's breathing evened out. She loved laying next to Miranda on the couch. “That's when she gave me the warden's number...”

So much had happened since that day, it seemed so long ago, but it was only last week. “What did the Good Detective have to speak to you about?”

“Oh!” With the whirlwind trip and everything, she'd almost forgotten. “She wanted to talk to me about Blair.”

“Oh?” Miranda craned her neck to see Andrea's face. “Is everything alright with them?”

“Not really,” Andy grinned, “And it's kinda your fault.”

“My fault!?” The older woman laughed, “I fail to see how that could be possible.”

“It's because of your comment, about Blair designing clothes... she, um, can't get it out of her head.” Andy grinned, “She's been working like a demon creating new designs and Jo wanted to know if you could spare some time for her to have a showing.” Nodding at the widening blue eyes, Andy continued, “I told Jo I'd discuss it with you. Apparently, Blair is obsessed with the idea.”

“Andrea, I don't know if...”

“I know...” Andy knew what Miranda was going to say, “I told Jo that when it came to fashion you would not pull any punches, that if you liked something you would say so... and if you didn't....”

“I will convey that as well.” The fashion icon thought for a moment about that, it was an interesting situation. The designers had never actually been Miranda's friend before, acquaintance of course, Donatella was the closest she'd ever been to this situation but her approval or disapproval of anything the Versace designers created didn't usually affect Donatella one way or the other. This would be an actual friend.

“Jo wants that.” Andy explained, “She knows Blair is good, but she isn't sure that she's **that** good.”

Miranda licked her lips, “If she can be ready by the end of next week, I'll take a look at what she has.”

“Really?” Andy rolled her eyes, “Nevermind. Okay, I'll set it up.”

“Mom... Andy...” Cassidy came barreling into the room, skidding to a halt when she saw the position they were in, laying on the couch. “Argh... my eyes!”

Andy laughed, “Awww...C'mon, Sweetie... we're dressed and everything.”

Miranda's eyes twinkled at her daughter, “It could have been worse.”

“Ugh!” Cassidy wiped her hand over her face. “Dinner is ready, the timer went off a little while ago. Ro and I set the table.”

###

“You're gonna be on TV!?” Andy mimicked the girls' reaction to the news as she stood at her side of the sink scrubbing the minimal make-up off her face for the night. She was glad the girls were so thrilled, but she was still terrified at the prospect. It was the best thing though, the fastest way to reach the most people, to counteract the crap Stephen was saying in the papers.

“They were quite excited.” Miranda too concentrated on the make-up removal process. “You didn't have to tell them that they could accompany you to the studio tomorrow.”

Andy paused for half a second then continued her task. “I just thought they'd enjoy it.” _And be my personal twin security blanket._ She put down the washcloth. “Um... if you don't want them to go...”

“Oh,” Miranda scoffed and nodded, “Of course... make me the villain, telling them they can't go do something fun and exciting.”

“Miranda?” Andy's heart was pounding now, she had made the offer to the girls without thinking anything about it past the girls enjoyment of it and her need for company. _Is she really upset?_ “It is your decision... I only...”

“Andrea,” Miranda finished her task and turned to face the young woman, “You have always been a part of the decision making process regarding the girls.”

“I have?” Andy thought back and she realized that Miranda was right. Even when it seemed like it was Miranda making the call, the woman always sought Andy's agreement with the decision before anything was done. Even months ago when Caroline had been sick. She remembered thinking something seemed weird then and now she knew what. _Miranda wanted to keep her out of school the next day, but she asked me about it first._ Reaching out, Andy pulled Miranda into a tight embrace. Miranda's silk nightgown sliding against Andy's soft pajamas generated heat wherever they touched and Andy whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For allowing me to... be a part of the girls' lives.” Andy smoothed her hands up Miranda's back, “For allowing me to love them, too.”

Miranda pulled away slightly to look into the brunette's dark eyes, “I allow nothing, you are a part of their lives because they want you to be. They allow it, Andrea, because they love you, almost as much as I do.” As she drowned in the dark gaze, Miranda thought, _No one can love you as much as I do._

Andy smiled at the words and lost herself in Miranda-blue. She gently traced the outline of Miranda's freshly washed face. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

“Andrea,” Miranda closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, “I'm nothing special.”

“Oh my god, Miranda,” Andy whispered, “You're everything special.” Turning the older woman gently to look into the mirror, Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and peered over her shoulder. “Can't you see?”

Miranda was trembling and she knew Andrea could feel it, she swallowed past the lump in her throat and managed to ask. “What do you see, Andrea?”

“I see, you. My Miranda.” Andy smiled and kissed Miranda's cheek gently. “The most intelligent, most amazing, most phenomenal woman I've ever met.”

“Look closer, Andrea.” Miranda lifted her chin slightly and asked. “Do you see the wrinkles?”

“Yes, I see them,” Andy's dark eyes roamed over the reflection before meeting Miranda's eyes in the glass, “and I love every one of them.”

“How can you possibly...” _say that, mean that..._

Shifting around, Andy blocked Miranda's view of herself. Leaning back against the sink counter, Andy looked into Miranda's real eyes. “You, are the most incredible person, and I love every single thing about you.” 

Miranda was lost in Andrea's dark eyes, the sensation of the brunette's long arms around her, the feel of her warm breath caressing her face. She was so mesmerized that she didn't realize they'd moved until the backs of her legs hit the bed. It wasn't unwelcome by any means, but the thought crossed Miranda's mind, _What has brought this on?_ Forcing her mind to function, Miranda realized what they had been discussing before Andrea's declarations of undying love began. _She's scared of going on television._ Not for the first time, Miranda cursed Stephen. She knew though, that it was the younger woman that needed reassurance about upcoming events and her own insecurities would wait.

In a move that was suspiciously martial arts in nature, Miranda fell back onto the bed, bringing Andrea down with her. Quickly flipping the younger woman to her back, covering the brunette's body with her own, Miranda grinned. “Every single thing?”

Reaching up, Andy threaded her fingers through the soft white hair. “I'm going to have to learn this karate stuff aren't I?”

Laughing, Miranda allowed herself to be pulled down for a kiss. “Mmmm... I don't know, I rather like having this one small advantage over you.”

Andy found Miranda's ear to whisper, “I like it too.” Miranda's low laugh in her ear sizzled down Andy's spine. I like it a lot. Miranda's next words drew a whimper from the brunette.

“Let's just see what else you like...”

Arching into the touch, Andy moaned appreciatively and looked into Miranda's smoldering blue eyes as the older woman began to unbutton the pajamas Andy wore, “I love you.”

Miranda nodded and parted the fabric to expose ample amounts of skin. Dipping her head down to taste the offered flesh, Miranda smiled against the softness she found, “I love you too, Andrea.”

###

Miranda closed her eyes tightly, unwilling to wake up just yet but the owner of the annoyingly cheery, sing-song voice had other ideas.

“Miiirrraaaannndaaaa.....”

“Andrea,” Miranda kept her eyes closed, “It is wholly obscene how cheerful you are this morning.”

Andy sat on the edge of the bed to put on her running shoes and laughed, “Miranda, what you did to me last night was obscene...” She grinned as one blue eye opened to peek at her and a smug look crossed Miranda's face, “My cheerfulness this morning is 'wholly' understandable.”

Miranda laughed and shifted, the unexpected ache that accompanied the move drew an involuntary groan from the older woman.

“Ohhh... my poor Miranda...” Andy leaned over to kiss the woman's cheek, “I have to go, Serena will be here any minute for our run.”

“Is it that late?” Miranda had no idea she'd slept so long. Another shift pulled another groan from her. “Remind me never to do that again.”

“Ha!” Andy grinned, knowing exactly what that Miranda was referring to, “Not a chance...” She ran her fingers through Miranda's soft hair and smiled, “It's not like I need a repeat performance any time soon though.” Miranda's surprised expression made her laugh, “I need a certain amount of recovery time too.” Dark eyes twinkled at the smirking woman, “I have to go, is there anything you want me to tell Em or Serena?”

“Tell Emily she is fired.”

Andy chuckled, “What for this time?”

“For drawing you from our bed at this early hour.” 

Miranda sounded completely serious but Andy knew she wasn't, it was sweet and a little terrifying as the editor continued in her I'm-not-kidding bored tone. 

“I don't know why I've put up with her for this long anyway.”

“Yes, you do.” Andy shrugged at Miranda's 'enlighten me' look. “You love her.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Miranda laughed, “Well of course I do.” She ran her fingers through her hair, “Why else would I keep such a total neurotic in my employ?”

Andy had actually been halfway teasing, she blinked at Miranda's admission. “So.. you and... Emily?” A full ringing genuine Miranda-laugh met that question.

“No, my Darling... not like that...” Ignoring the muscle twinges, Miranda shifted to sit with her back to the headboard and smiled. “Picture Emily, blonde.”

Andy narrowed her eyes in concentration, it was a stretch, but she managed the visual, “Okay.”

Miranda nodded once, “Now, put a child in her arms.”

That was a little harder, but Andy concentrated and then suddenly she understood. “Dinah!... Emily reminds you of Dinah.”

“Yes,” Miranda admitted, “She always has.” 

It hadn't been too long prior to Emily's first interview that Miranda had been introduced to her full grown niece. Natalie's silence after their mother's death had robbed Miranda of her family, but even with her stunningly red hair, the resemblance to Dinah had caught Miranda's attention. It was the main reason she had hired the young woman. Luckily the redhead had worked out rather well, even with her neuroses.

Andy smiled and rose from the bed then turned to lean over and kiss Miranda gently on the cheek. “You're such a softie.” A scoff from Miranda garnered her another kiss and as Andy moved away she winked, “I have a bath ready for you. Thought you might want to relax and soak for a bit before you went in to the office.”

Even the thought of being surrounded by the swirling water was helpful. Her words stopped the younger woman as she began to walk out the door, “Thank you, Andrea.”

Turning to face the bed, Andy flashed Miranda a smile and with her hand on her heart, bowed slightly. With a jaunty tilt of her head and a wink, she was out the door.

Miranda took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on the empty doorway for a long moment. Her thumb absently caressed the ring on her finger and she smiled to herself as she whispered quietly.

“I'm going to marry her.”


	21. Chapter 21

Andy gave herself a pat on the back for her timing as she heard a knock on the door. Dropping down the last half flight of stairs quickly, Andy pulled the door open for her guest. “Good morning, Serena.” She closed the door behind her guest and gestured toward the outside with her thumb. “They give you any trouble?”

“No,” Serena adjusted the pony tail she'd threaded through the back of her baseball style hat and sighed, “They just took a lot of pictures.”

“I don't doubt it.” Andy grinned and looked her friend up and down playfully, “You're gonna do wonders for Nike's sales. They should pay you for such great advertising.”

“Well I knew I would have to wear a brand name outfit at least,” Serena indicated the running suit Andy was wearing, “Mine is not a Versace, but I would not disgrace Miranda, or Runway, by wearing common sweatpants and t-shirt.”

 _But I would have..._ Andy closed her eyes for a second, incredibly thankful that she had taken Miranda's advice and used the birthday presents from the very beginning. The idea of embarrassing Miranda was not something she ever wanted to contemplate, and the potential for that was so huge with the upcoming television appearances. Pushing that particular terror from her mind, Andy smiled at her guest and motioned for the tall woman to follow her. “You ready to run?”

Serena nodded absently, answering the question as she looked around. “Yes.”

Andy grinned at the fascination with the house that all Runway employees had, she remembered from her time there that Miranda's personal space was the subject of much whispered speculation in the break room. Especially the torture chamber that all Runway employees agreed Miranda kept in her basement. “Great!” Leading Serena into the kitchen, Andy opened the refrigerator and taking a bottle of water for herself, handed one to Serena, then retrieved Patricia's leash from the drawer. “Here we go,” She continued their trek out the kitchen door to get the large dog from her area in the back yard.

###

It was too difficult to talk while they ran, so a comfortable silence settled between the pair as the longer legged woman matched Andy's stride. They only spoke as they waited for the lights to change at the crosswalks.

“Are you going to be okay with this pace?” Andy worried as they jogged in place waiting for the light to signal it was safe to walk, “It has to be an adjustment for you.”

“It's not that much of a difference,” Serena assured Andy, again, “We are not going all out, the stride length is similar to what I have to keep on the treadmill. Continue at your normal pace, I will keep up.”

Andy laughed, “Thanks, I think...” She wanted to see what the woman running all out actually looked like, someday. At the next light she spoke, almost apologetically. “I would like to do a shortened run today, if that's okay.”

“Of course,” Serena didn't care how far they ran, so long as Emily was at the end of it. 

“This is the last light by the way, before the park. We'll drop Patricia at the doggie area, do one of my regular circuits and then meet Emily...” Andy tried not to grin at the smile on Serena's face at that, “then another circuit around and back home.”

“That will work.” The tall Brazilian touched Andy's shoulder and indicated the signal, “Shall we?”

Nodding, Andy tugged on Patricia's leash and they were again moving toward the park. It was different, running with someone, Andy glanced over at her new running partner. It's kind of nice though, she watched the road ahead of her and tried not to think about how much nicer it would be if Miranda was there with her too.

When they rounded the last curve on the circuit path, Andy glanced at Patricia playing with some other dogs, regulars at the park, and then pointed to a bench in the distance, a lone figure with very visible red hair sat, waiting. She grinned at her running buddy, “Race ya.” 

Andy laughed as Serena didn't hesitate, the long legged Brazilian took off like a shot and no matter how fast Andy ran, the enormous stride was too much for her to overcome. There were a good five seconds between the time Serena and Andy reached the bench, and the waiting Emily. 

“Good morning, Em.” Andy twisted and stretched a little, as Serena was doing, cooling off somewhat before she simply sat on the bench next to Emily. “So, what's the scoop on the wedding plans?”

“The 'scoop', Andrea, is that we must decide on the decor for the ceremony.” Emily pulled a three ring binder from her bag and handed it to the rather sweaty woman next to her, “Look these over and tell me if any of them seem suitable.”

Andy nodded and opened her bottle of water, taking a long drink before she began to look through the binder. She'd flipped through nearly half of the book before she found what she was looking for, _This is it,_ she thought as she stared at the page and spoke out loud, “This is the one.”

Serena hadn't really been paying attention to the pictures in the book, she'd been obliquely focused on Emily. Shifting her attention to the page, the tall woman was surprised, “What design is that?”

Emily rolled her eyes, “It's the Greek Temple layout.” She shook her head, “Andrea, I don't think...” It was such a common thing, why would Miranda want that?

Andy's dark eyes pinned Emily's blue ones. “She's a goddess, Em, this is where she should be married.”

Unable to look away, Emily swallowed and nodded, “Right.”

With a glance at Serena, Andy sort of shied away from Emily, wondering what the reaction was going to be to her next statement. “I, um... want to change the colors too...”

“What?!” Emily stood and turned to face Andy, shaking her finger at the seated woman. “Now you see here, I am not going to deal with a bunch of this 'bridezilla' crap... you will make a decision and stick by it or so help me God I'll... I'll...”

Serena stood and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's shoulders. Her voice was soothing, “Emily, shhh... it's okay, just hear her out.”

Andy tried not to grin at the way Emily tensed then relaxed into the embrace, “I've just been rethinking it is all. And now with the decor chosen I realize I made a mistake. I love the way Cerulean Blue and Black go together, it's very elegant, but I think Cerulean Blue and White would be better, light and airy.. the sky and clouds... okay?”

Serena leaned close and spoke to Emily, “That sounds reasonable, doesn't it?” She asked, “Are there any black decorations that have been ordered, that can't be canceled?”

Emily sighed, “Only one, but I can still use it for the Twilight party, so it's not a total loss.” She reluctantly moved away from Serena and sat back down on the bench, “I'll tell the hotel and the decorator what you've decided.”

Andy caught the pronoun, “You think I should ask Miranda her opinion as well?” The answer surprised her.

“No,” Emily took the binder from Andy and slipped it back into the carrying bag, “Miranda has made it abundantly clear that it is your decision, Andrea, so whatever you want is what I'll make happen.” Pulling another folder from the bag, Emily handed it to Andy, “Now that the decor is settled we can move on to the seating arrangement.”

Andy took the folder and blinked at the contents. “I um... wow.”

“Yes, wow indeed.” Emily let out a long exasperated sigh and shifted the pages for Andy to see, “I believe this is the best layout for the expected turn out.”

“This is...”

“Huge,” Serena supplied, leaning across Emily to see the floor plan drawing.

“There are five hundred people on the guest list, Andrea, that means sixty three tables of eight... plus the head table. I thought about doing tables for ten, but they are larger, and we can't spare the space they take up.” Emily indicated the tables around the edge of the space. “These are reserved for people who will most likely not show up, according to Miranda.” Emily still had her doubts about that. “But if they do arrive, they should have a place to sit.”

“And if they don't,” Serena reached over, pressing slightly against Emily's shoulder in the process, “then those tables can be removed easily to provide more space for dancing.” 

“Exactly. We'll have a better idea once people RSVP.” Emily tried to keep her mind focused on her work, and not the warmth pressing into her shoulder, or the rich voice next to her ear.

“Looks good, Em.” Andy nodded and handed the pages back. “What about the girls' party? Everything on track there?”

“Yes, that is all going quite nicely.”

“Great!” Andy checked her watch. “Okay then, I have to get back. I want to say bye to Miranda before she leaves for the office and I have to go to the studio this morning...”

Emily nodded and slid the folder into it's place in her carry bag, “Miranda has the showing with Jean-Paul at ten-thirty, then lunch reservations at 'that place Andrea likes' so I was assuming you were going to meet her there.”

Andy laughed, “I'll ask her when I get home.” She saw Emily's eyes widen, “Yes, I ask her things.” Speaking of which, “Um... what is 'that place I like' this time?”

“Nobu”

“Oh!” Andy grinned, _One of Miranda's favorites,_ “I do like that place and the girls love it too.” She saw Emily's shock and nodded, “They're out of school now, can you change the reservation to four people?”

“Of course.” She spoke sarcastically, “I'm sure that week in advance policy they have is just a suggestion.”

Standing, Andy chuckled and stretched a little, “Thanks, Em.” She looked around for Patricia then let out a piercing whistle. She nodded to the seated woman. “This works out well I think. See you here tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Emily stood and adjusted the bag across her shoulders. “I'll just run home and change before heading into the office.”

“You look fine now, Em... why change?” Andy's eyes twinkled as Serena spoke up.

“I agree, why change?”

Andy barely stopped Patricia from jumping up on her then clipped the leash on Patricia's collar and ruffled the dog's neck as her companions spoke to each other.

“I have a brilliant new Westwood that I want to wear.” Emily hoped Miranda, and Serena, liked it.

“Of course you do.” Out of sight of Emily, Serena grinned at Andy, “Are we ready to start back? I too need to go home and change, Emily would be able to go directly to the office from here, but I,” She indicated her running outfit and small amount of perspiration, “cannot.”

Nodding, Andy gave Patricia's leash a little tug, “C'mon, Patricia,” She waved to Emily, “Later.”

Emily watched them go then turned to start her own trek home. An ultra skinny boy stood in her path, “Excuse me.”

“Um... you were talking to Andy Sachs?”

Emily's eyes narrowed, “Yes.”

His adams apple bobbed convulsively as he held out a folded piece of paper, “Could you give her this, for me?”

“Certainly not,” Emily chastised the boy, “this is not grade school and I will not be passing notes for you. She will be here tomorrow at this same time, I suggest you give it to her then.”

He licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, okay... thanks.”

Emily turned to see Andy and Serena just rounding the corner they had appeared around earlier. Andrea had apparently said something to Serena and the tall woman had reached out to playfully punch the brunette's upper arm. Emily sighed, first Miranda, now Serena, she wondered how Andrea managed to endear herself into people's lives like that.

###

Miranda was in the small sitting area just outside the kitchen, looking over the Book when Andy and Serena returned. “Welcome home, darling.” Miranda removed her glasses and tilted her head to accept a kiss on the cheek from Andrea.

Andy whispered, “Feel better?”

“Mmmm...” Miranda nodded subtly, “Yes, quite a bit better.” She turned to Serena, “Did you enjoy your run? It must be quite different than running on a treadmill.”

“It was very pleasant and I will completely enjoy continuing the routine.” Serena smiled at the couple. “I will have to get used to the extra time it takes to go home and shower though, I normally change at the gym.”

Miranda closed the Book and nodded, “You should bring your office clothes here, we do have running water here.” She licked her lips and glanced up at Andrea, “Sometimes it's even hot.”

Andy laughed and sat on the arm of Miranda's chair. “That's a great idea, just change here.”

“Oh... I don't think...”

“It seems like a sensible solution,” Miranda stood, “but suit yourself.” She held the Book up slightly, as she spoke to Andrea, “This is a complete disaster, and I have that showing at ten thirty, will you meet me for lunch?”

“Yes,” Andy smiled, “The girls and I will go to the studio this morning and meet you at the restaurant at noon.”

“Very well,” Miranda leaned in and kissed Andrea not so quickly on the lips, “Until then.” With the barest of nods to Serena, Miranda walked down the hall and out the door to the waiting car.

Serena watched her boss leave and let out the breath she'd been holding. “I've watched Miranda walking the halls of Runway more times than I can count...” she began, Andy finished the thought for her.

“Amazing, isn't it?”

“If you don't mind my saying so,” Serena looked at the door Miranda had exited through, “She's a force of nature.”

Andy grinned, “Hurricane Miranda.”

“How do you live with that?” Serena's admiration for Andy jumped a notch, especially when the brunette sighed and answered softly.

 _It's rather easy, once you make it to the eye._ “There's nowhere else I'd rather be.” Andy shrugged and looked up as they heard loud stomping down the stairs. “Sounds like the twin tornadoes are awake.”

Almost before Andy finished speaking the girls barreled down the stairs, they both clung to Andy. When they saw Serena, their enthusiasm for the day dampened slightly.

“Hello,” Caroline addressed Serena and Cassidy chimed in.

“Good morning,” Cassidy looked at Serena's outfit, “Did you go running with Andy?”

“Yes,” Serena smiled at the child, “We are going to start running together.”

Andy felt Caroline's grip tighten slightly and smiled down at the girls. “You guys remember Serena right? She's the head of the Beauty department at Runway.” Dark eyes twinkled as Andy watched both girls nod slowly. “Why don't you two go in the kitchen, I'm going to tell Serena bye and then we'll have some breakfast.”

Cassidy agreed, grabbing her sister's hand, “C'mon Ro, let's go get some juice.”

Caroline allowed herself to be dragged off, but kept her eye on Serena the whole way. Once in the kitchen, Caroline turned around to watch the women by the door.

Andy chuckled and walked with Serena to the front door, “Never a dull moment.”

“Andy, I want to thank you for helping me with Emily... getting to see her in the morning is... nice.” Serena wrapped her arms around the shorter brunette's shoulders and as she pulled away brushed her lips against Andy's cheek. “I hope the extra time will work to my advantage.”

“I'm sure it will.” Andy squeezed Serena's hand. “If nothing else, we'll just have Miranda order her to go on a date with you!”

Serena laughed, “That might actually work!” Her eyes darted sideways without moving her head, “Um... I might have gotten you in trouble with the little ones though, one of them is watching us.”

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't have to look to know who was watching. “Caroline, and of course she is... they are always watching.” Running her fingers through her hair, Andy smiled. “I'll explain it to them.”

Serena bestowed Andy with one of her most peaceful smiles, “You, make a wonderful mother.”

With a dazzling smile in return, Andy opened the door for her friend, “Thank you.”

Serena gripped Andy's upper arm briefly, “See you later, or tomorrow.”

Nodding, she made sure Serena made it down the steps and out to the street where the Brazilian had parked her car earlier then Andy shut the door. With a deep breath she made her way into the kitchen, to face her inquisitors.

“So,” Andy clapped her hands together as she entered the kitchen, “What should we have for breakfast?”

“Why are you suddenly running with her?” Caroline's eyes were accusatory. She had seen the kiss Serena gave Andy, Cassidy hadn't.

“Ro!” Cassidy sighed, “They were just running.”

“That isn't all they were doing.” Caroline's eyes were hard, very similar to Miranda in full Dragon mode. “I saw her kiss you.”

“What?!!” Cassidy looked at Andy in horror, “Why?!”

 _Uh oh, double interrogation._ Running her fingers through her hair, Andy gestured for the girls to take a seat at the table, she sat across from them. “Yes, you saw Serena give me a kiss,” She pinned Cassidy with a stare and pressed home the fact, “On the cheek.” Andy saw Cassidy relax slightly, “Serena is a very tactile person, but that was a 'thank you' kiss, for helping her.”

“Helping her?” Caroline narrowed her eyes, what could Andy help Serena with that earned a kiss?

“Yep,” Andy's dark eyes twinkled, “I've asked Emily to start meeting me at the park, so while Patricia plays, Em and I can discuss the wedding plans.”

“What does that have to do with Serena?” Caroline was confused, but now Cassidy spoke up. 

“She likes Emily!”

Andy nodded, “She does indeed.”

Caroline blinked, the Miranda-hardness was gone from her eyes replaced with a child's 'I-really-want-to-believe-you' look. “So you and Serena aren't...” She couldn't say it, it had happened so many times, but this time... “You aren't going to...” she choked back a sob, “...leave?”

“What?!” Andy quickly circled the table and, dropping to her knees, gathered Caroline in her arms, “No... no.. I'm not going anywhere.” She held the now crying girl and looked to her sister for help.

Cassidy explained, “Whenever Mom is dating anyone, whenever they break up, it always hits Caroline the hardest. Sometimes she's even more upset than Mom.”

“C'mon, Munchkin,” Andy petted the girl's hair gently and spoke soothingly, “I'm not going anywhere, I love your Mom and I love you and your sister so much...” She could lie, and tell the upset child that she would never leave them but she opted for the truth, “There are only two things that will ever make me leave Miranda.”

“Huh?” Caroline sniffed and pulled away from the woman to look at her face. “What?”

“Two things,” Andy reiterated, “I will never leave unless Miranda wants me to, and I mean really wants me to...”

Caroline calmed down slightly, that would never happen and she knew it. Her mom loved Andy with all her heart and would do anything to keep Andy with her, with them. “What else?”

“If I die.”

“No!” Caroline again was clinging to Andy and Cassidy joined her.

“You can't die!”

“Shhh...” Andy assured them, “I'm not going to if I can help it.” She spoke seriously, “I'm not leaving...but, I am going to have friends, and sometimes they are going to kiss me on the cheek, and sometimes I'm going to kiss them on the cheek... it doesn't mean I'm going to leave your Mom, I'll never willingly leave her.” Something bothered her about this whole episode though and she asked. “Why would you even think I would?”

Cassidy stiffened slightly, and Caroline tensed too. 

“Munchkin?” Andy tilted her head down to see Caroline's face. “Why would you even think that?” 

Caroline bit her lip and mumbled something Andy didn't quite catch. She knew Cassidy had understood the mumble though because the girl nodded in agreement.

“What?”

Cassidy sighed and repeated Caroline's comment coherently, “Serena is really beautiful.”

 _Whoa... they think because..._ Andy shook her head, “Okay, do me a favor.” She waited for them to look up at her, “Close your eyes,” She smiled as they did, slowly, “Now, think of the most beautiful woman you can.” Cassidy stiffened in her arms again and she assured them both, “You don't have to tell me who, just get the picture in your head.” When they both nodded, Andy gave them a little squeeze, “Okay.” They opened their eyes and she instructed them, “Now, tell me to do the same thing.”

Caroline looked confused, but Cassidy understood and spoke, “Close your eyes, Andy.”

Andy closed her eyes and heard the next instruction from Caroline, “Now picture the most beautiful woman you can.”

Nodding, Andy smiled at the picture in her head, “Got it.” She hadn't needed to know who the girls were thinking about, but they couldn't stand the mystery and Caroline asked, “Who is it?”

Keeping her eyes closed for a heartbeat longer, Andy smiled and answered softly, “Miranda.”

“Duh, Ro... and if we asked Mom it would be Andy.” Cassidy was a little ashamed that she'd thought so little of Andy's feelings toward her mom. _They are so much in love,_ Cassidy looked up at Andy, “Sorry, Ma... we should have known better.”

Andy winked at Cassidy, “S'okay Sweetie, so long as you know now...”

“We do.” Caroline had come to the same conclusion her sister had, _Andy wasn't like all the others, she wasn't going to leave._

“Okay then!” Andy released them, “Now, what are we gonna have for breakfast?”


	22. Chapter 22

He wasn't running, not exactly, but he was moving fast enough that when he wanted to stop he skidded slightly before his motion ended. “Um... Miranda, can I help you with something?”

Miranda continued to peruse the garment choices in The Closet, “Nigel, had I wanted your opinion I would have requested it.” Taking a dark power suit, complete with a white button down shirt, off the rack, she handed it to him.

Nigel took it automatically, barely registering its dullness, “Is there something I can help you find?”

“Doubtful.” Miranda continued to look through the selections. Two more outfits were chosen before Miranda gestured to the clothing. “Have a messenger get those to the studio, as soon as possible.” Raising one eyebrow, she moved toward the exit as she muttered, “That's all.”

Nigel blinked at the clothing in his hand, and thought about Miranda's order. _Studio?_ He went to find garment bags for the outfits, to prepare them for transport. He just hoped Emily knew what the hell Miranda was talking about.

###

Andy and the girls walked into the ABC building, stopping at the security reception area. “Hello,” Andy smiled at the burly guard, “I'm supposed to meet one of the producers of Good Morning America this morning...” She chuckled at his bored 'yeah-sure-you-are' look and reached into her purse, retrieving the small post-it Emily had given her with the name scrawled on it. How Emily could possibly read her own handwriting Andy would never know. She tried to remember the way Emily had pronounced it as she looked at the note. “Raj...” skipping the first name she moved to the second. “Mahajani...”

“Oh,” The guard seemed surprised, “He's the promo guy...”

“Yeah,” Andy agreed, “I was told to meet him for some shots to promote my appearance on the show, Monday.”

Nodding, he picked up the phone, “Hold on a sec.” When the line connected he spoke quickly, “Yeah, Raj... I got a gal here says she's supposed to see you today?” He nodded into the receiver and looked up at Andy. “Your name?”

“Andy Sachs.”

He passed the name on to the man and winced, pulling the handset away from his ear as the man on the other end squealed. When he was finally able to break through the producer's excitement, the guard tried very hard not to laugh, “Yeah, okay, I'm sending them up now.” He rolled his eyes and grinned as he hung up the phone. “I guess you guys are cleared.” He handed all three ready made Visitor's Passes and directed them to the elevators.

“Thanks.” Andy clipped the Pass to her lapel and made sure the girls had theirs securely fastened before they entered the elevator.

The girls moved toward the walls of the elevator but Andy reached out and held them to her sides in the center of the car. She pushed the button for the floor they were supposed to meet the producer and immediately pulled the small bottle of antibacterial goop from her purse. The girls exchanged glances as Andy covered her hands in the stuff.

Raj was waiting for them when the elevator opened. “Ms. Sachs?” At Andy's nod, he visibly relaxed. “Great!” He motioned them to follow him down the hall, “There is a dressing room here that we put the outfits in.”

“Outfits?” Andy wasn't sure why there was more than one.

“The clothes Ms. Priestly had couriered over from Runway this morning.”

“Ah,” Andy's eyes twinkled at the thoughtful gesture. “She didn't tell me she was going to do that.”

He opened the door for them and gestured inside, “There was a note for you as well.” He pointed to the mirrored dresser and the envelope with her name on it sitting on top.

Cassidy grabbed the envelope and handed it to Andy.

Andy smiled as she read it to herself, 

Andrea,

While I certainly don't object to being the one to undress you, you are completely capable of dressing yourself. I have sent a few outfits from The Closet.

The choice is yours.

Love  
Miranda

Sticking the note in her purse, Andy unveiled the outfits. She looked at the selections and studied each one, they all had good points. The dark pencil skirt and jacket with the white button down shirt would get the point across that she wasn't kidding around, the designer jeans were accompanied by a lower cut but longish cream colored shirt with a sparkling design around the collar was casual enough to put her at ease while still looking stylish, and the dark dress was kind of in between the two with a thin black belt to match the Christian Lou shoes. There were also black Jimmy Choos and a pair of white Prada running shoes to go with the other two outfits.

“Which one will you choose?” Caroline thought they would all be good on television.

Andy grinned as she ran her fingers down the lapel of the dark jacket, “All of them.”

“Huh?”

Andy selected the cream colored shirt pairing it with the pencil skirt. She had just buckled the thin belt around her waist and was sliding her feet into the Christian Lous when Raj knocked. Cassidy answered the door and Raj looked Andy over quickly as she adjusted the shirt to puff out over the belt slightly.

“Great!” He gestured for her to follow him. 

They all filed out of the room and followed him down the corridor to the GMA set. The show was over for the day so the studio was empty. Raj motioned to the interview area. “Just have a seat there and I'll light it up so we can get some shots.”

“Okay.” Andy sat, Caroline and Cassidy stood just off to the side. Andy spoke nervously to the man, “I didn't realize this would all be necessary.”

“Well, normally we have clips of whoever they are going to interview, from whatever movie or show they are on, or from press interviews.” He manipulated the lights and nodded to himself as he moved to the camera. “But in your case there just isn't any of that. All we have are still pictures.” He moved the camera to center her in the shot and asked. “Ready?” Andy took a deep shaky breath and nodded. He motioned with his left hand as his right hand manipulated the switch on the camera and the red light on top blinked on. “Okay then, smile and wave at the camera.”

Andy stared into the camera lens and froze for a long moment. Her heartbeat pounding in her ears was all she could hear. She caught some motion with the corner of her eye and glanced over at the girls. They smiled and waved at her so she smiled tentatively and gave a half-hearted wave in return, _Oh God, I'm going to suck at this..._ The light went off and Raj sighed.

“Okay, let's try it again... try and be a little happier about being on TV.” He spoke to her seriously, “You know a million girls would kill to be in your position.”

Laughing at that, Andy nodded, “Sounds familiar.” But it also put her more at ease, this was something she knew and she knew what to do. “Okay, I'll try it again.” The light went on, and this time when she looked at the camera, she imagined Miranda was getting the feed directly. Smiling her trademark dazzling smile, Andy waved enthusiastically as though Miranda was going to wave back at her. The light went off again and again Raj sighed.

“Okay, um... one more time, only...” He didn't know exactly how to put it so he just said it, trying to ignore the children as he did. “Can you be a little um.. sexier?”

Running her fingers through her hair, Andy shifted her shoulders slightly and with an apologetic glance at the girls she nodded to Raj. “I think so.”

The light on the camera went on again and this time when Andy looked at the camera she still imagined Miranda there, but this time when her dark eyes hit the lens she smiled wickedly. Wanting Miranda to know that at this moment Andy wanted nothing other than to be with her fiancee in every way possible. 

The light on the camera went off and Raj stepped out from behind the equipment. “Uh... yeah, that will be good.” He wiped the sweat that had appeared on his forehead. “You can either take that outfit with you or leave it here, but be sure and label it,” he pulled a tag out of his back pocket that obviously attached to the hanger. “I can send the other stuff back to Runway later today.”

Nodding, Andy took the tag and she ushered the girls back toward the dressing room. “Um... can the girls come with me on Monday too?”

He nodded, “Sure, you can bring anyone you want, they'll have to wait in the Green Room during taping though...” 

“That okay with you guys?” Andy looked at their wide grins and knew it was. “It's gonna be early in the morning,” She warned, “You up for that?”

“How early,” Since school let out, Caroline was enjoying the luxury of sleeping in.

Raj spoke up, “You'll have to be here by five.”

“In the morning?!” Cassidy snorted, “No way!”

“Yeah...” Caroline agreed, “I'll pass.” Even the excitement of Andy being on television couldn't get her up at five am. It was still dark then!

Andy laughed, “Suit yourselves.” She ushered them back to the dressing room, removing the outfit she'd chosen, to quickly change back into the clothes she'd arrived in. It hadn't taken that long so they still had a little time to kill. “What do you want to do until it's time to meet your Mom for lunch?”

The girls glanced at each other briefly then turned to face and and replied, in stereo. 

“Shopping!”

Andy swallowed hard and widened her eyes. _Uh oh..._ But then she realized this could be an opportunity for her to get an idea for a birthday present for the girls. “Okay then,” she carefully filled out the label and attached it to the garment bag with the outfit she'd just been wearing. “Where?”

“We know just the place,” Caroline assured Andy. Cassidy chimed in.

“Yeah, you're gonna love it.”

###

Jean-Paul opened the door to his hotel suite and greeted his visitors warmly.

“Miranda!” He threw open his arms to hug her, the only time he would ever get away with that particular show of affection. Apparently he wouldn't get away with it this time either as Miranda gracefully dodged the outstretched arms. He lowered his arms and cleared his throat, “Please, come in... I...” His speech stopped as he realized who was standing behind the fashion editor. “Mila?!”

“Mmm...” Miranda brushed past him, gesturing for the rest of her entourage to do the same. She settled herself on the couch with Mila next to her. “I requested Mila's presence since she will be the one wearing most of your designs in the layout, if I decide to use your work.”

“She...” Jean-Paul's eyes grew wide as he quickly, mentally, sorted through his designs. “Oh, no... I cannot allow it...” 

Mila began to bristle and Miranda casually laid her hand on the woman's knee, patting it gently. “I will see what you've done so far, Jean-Paul.” There was no room for discussion as she informed him of what everyone already knew, “I will decide what to allow.”

He narrowed his eyes at the hand casually placed on his girlfriend's, former girlfriend's, knee, but nodded and responded the only way he could. “Yes, Miranda.” He sighed and moved to open the door that connected this room to the next; the one the models wearing his pathetic efforts were waiting in. He glanced back at Miranda whose lips were already forming into the dreaded 'catastrophe' position. Unfortunately, he knew that was probably the best he would get today. With a sigh, he motioned the first girl forward and even as she walked toward him he could see that the outfit she was wearing was all wrong. In the time it took to parade her out, he had completely redesigned the garment in his head. As he spoke to Miranda about the material and thought process behind its making, he also told the fashion icon the changes he planned. 

After three more models had shown creations that were to be completely redesigned, Miranda had had enough. She stood. “Obviously you have some more work to do.” She glanced at her watch, “I will give you until Monday.” Tilting her head, she spoke quietly, “Do not disappoint me Jean-Paul.” With that she motioned to the rest of her entourage and they all left quickly, including Mila.

“Mila...” The designer saw his former love in his mind's eye and nodded to himself. He promised the absent woman, “I will make clothes worthy of you, my Mila...” his mind supplied the rest of the thought, _and I will not disappoint you, Miranda._

###

“How did you girls even find this place?” Andy was amazed and surprisingly appalled, she didn't think she'd changed so much that shopping in a thrift store would bother her. _But it does,_ she thought as she avoided touching the edge of the 'bargain bin'. She also felt very out of place in her designer jeans and brand name shirt. Pulling a bottle of antibacterial gel from her designer original bag, Andy smeared some goop on her hands and insisted that the girls both do the same.

After a glance at each other, they submitted to the strong smelling gel but continued to search the racks and bins for something, anything, that caught their eye. Andy asked again, “How do you know about this place?” It was an old creaky building in a run down neighborhood. Even when she was a lowly assistant she never would have found this place. Andy took a good look around the store again, and thought, _if I had found it I would have loved it._ She also knew, _Emily would die before setting foot in a place like this,_ Andy amused herself for a moment trying to picture the look on Emily's face at the mere suggestion of such a thing. She would have thought that Miranda would never deign to visit here either, before the trip to England, but now that Andy knew Miranda's background she could actually imagine the older woman visiting a few shops like this in her youth. _Now though?_ Andy shuddered and asked again, “How did you guys find this place?”

“Allison told me about it.” Caroline offered and tried to sound casual, “We've had Dad bring us here a few times.” _Twice._ Speaking of Allison reminded her and the girl pulled her phone out, dialing quickly to talk to her friend.

“Why?” Andy didn't see the reason for coming here when they could afford other places. She decided to have a talk with the girls about it later. Now was not the time.

Cassidy shrugged, “Why not?”

Andy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. _It was a good question, why not indeed._ She wasn't sure why, but Andy felt really weird being here and had a horrible sinking feeling in her guts, “I'm going to get in trouble for this aren't I?” She looked around the place, the one person that seemed to work here wasn't really paying attention. “Miranda is going to kill me for bringing you here!”

Caroline waved that notion away even as she spoke to Allison on the phone. “Relax... Mom won't do anything to you.”

“Says you!?” She dropped her arms to her sides, “I don't want Miranda angry at me... for anything, ever!”

“Easy Andy,” Cassidy glanced at her sister for a moment, Andy was really worried, Cassidy could tell by the tremor in the brunette's voice. “We won't be much longer. It's nearly time to go meet Mom for lunch anyway.”

With a deep breath, Andy nodded and stood back as the girls continued their treasure hunt. Caroline had put her phone away. Shaking her head, Andy watched the girls digging through the bins, although Caroline didn't seem quite as enthusiastic as before. Andy absently smeared more goop on her hands, _Miranda is going to kill me._

###

They had almost made it through a very pleasant lunch when the subject of their morning shopping excursion was broached.

Miranda placed her fork, very precisely, next to her plate and blinked at the children. “You went, where?”

Andy pressed her lips together and swallowed hard, “Uh...”

“Oh, c'mon Mom... it was a thrift shop, they have all kinds of cool clothes really cheap!”

“You,” Cool blue eyes pinned Andrea's widened brown ones, “took them, to a thrift shop.”

“They wanted to go, Miranda.”

“Yes, Mom,” Caroline rolled her eyes, “We went to a thrift shop and it was fine.”

“Did you purchase anything?” Miranda knew there were no shopping bags in evidence when she arrived at the restaurant.

Caroline sullenly admitted, “No.”

“Good,” Miranda nodded, “At least there are no returns to deal with.”

“What?” Caroline was astounded, “You'd make us take stuff back?” She hadn't wanted to believe...

“Ro,” Cassidy tried to warn her sister, “I don't think Mom meant...”

“No, Cass,” Caroline tossed her napkin down on her plate, “Look at her, the clothes she's wearing probably cost as much as all the clothes in the whole thrift shop combined!” She went on with her rant, gesturing to the restaurant in general then to her plate, “Look at this place, this food. It's all the most expensive crap, it's not normal!” She turned hurt young eyes on their mother, _Allison was right..._ “Why do you have to be such a snob all the time?!”

“Caroline!” Andy was almost as upset at Miranda's haughty attitude as Caroline was, but she certainly wasn't going to make a scene about it. Miranda always had reasons for her actions, “Modify...”

“No no, Andrea,” Miranda held her hand up to stop Andy from speaking, but continued to look at Caroline intently. “I always encourage the girls to ask questions, otherwise how will they ever learn things they are ignorant of?” Without another word, Miranda pulled out her phone and dialed quickly. This was not the Dragon, this was the Ice Queen, “Emily, I have something to take care of this afternoon, push my schedule back at least an hour. I will be back in the office as soon as I can. That's all.” Disconnecting the call, Miranda matched her daughter's glare, “Are you finished eating?”

Caroline lowered her eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

With barely a glance at Andrea, Miranda called for the check, paid it and they all went out to the waiting car.

Andy remained quiet as Miranda gave Roy an address she didn't recognize but seemed vaguely familiar. 

They were all quiet and Miranda did not speak during the ride. When the car stopped, Miranda did not wait for Roy to open the door for them. She merely exited the vehicle, leaving the door open for her family to follow. Andy was the last to enter the building and was surprised to hear Miranda calling for Emily.

“Em's here?”

With a glance that clearly requested Andrea not speak again, Miranda again asked the thin air for 'Emily'.

“Miranda?”

Andy openly gawked at the woman approaching them, this was definitely not the Emily they knew. She was pretty, but blonde, and much larger than even the size six that garnered Andy the 'fat girl' designation she'd acquired when she worked at Runway. 

“I didn't know you were going to be here today, Miranda!” She gave the editor a polite air kiss which Miranda didn't seem to have any problem reciprocating. “To what do we owe the honor?”

Miranda smiled, a genuine Miranda-smile Andy noted, and gestured to the girls. “Caroline seems to think I'm a snob, because my clothes are expensive and don't come from a thrift store.”

Emily turned her attention to the embarrassed looking twin, “And what would you know about thrift stores?”

“I know they have perfectly good clothes at cheap prices,and I know that Mom doesn't want us to shop there.” Caroline was becoming angry now. It was one thing for her mom to reprimand her, but for this, stranger to do it... 

Andy saw that Caroline was beginning to get angry and stepped in. She put her arm around Caroline's shoulders but looked around and spoke to the woman. “What is this place?”

Miranda answered. “Welcome to the Bottomless Closet.”

Emily nodded, “Why don't we all go into my office and we can talk.”

Miranda agreed and ushered the girls into the woman's office. 

Andy trailed behind, unsure what to think about all this. Miranda was acting very strange and Andy knew, had seen, that when Caroline had called her a snob the older woman had been hurt. She had actually heard of the Bottomless Closet though and spoke to the blonde Emily. “You're in charge here?”

“Not exactly,” Emily smiled and gestured for them to sit.

“Emily is one of the founders of this organization.” Miranda informed them, “She has done many things since her tenure as my assistant at Runway twenty-three years ago.”

Andy gasped, “Emily?!” She swallowed hard, suddenly knowing. “You're the original Emily!”

The woman bowed and grinned jauntily, “At your service.” Emily laughed, and her eyes sparkled in delighted mischief, “Are you still calling your assistants Emily?”

“Why change what works?” Miranda shifted in the chair, “I would like you to explain to my daughter, what you do here.”

Nodding, Emily spoke to Caroline. It was obviously the standard p.r. statement. “The mission of Bottomless Closet is to promote economic self-sufficiency to economically disadvantaged New York City women by providing interview skills, business clothing and ongoing career development and support programs. By enhancing their self-confidence and self-esteem, we enable them to enter and succeed in the workforce and transform the vision for their lives.”

She continued, “We help approximately a hundred clients a month.”

Caroline didn't understand, but Andy did. “You help the women help themselves, by giving them clothes and teaching them how to be successful in interviews.”

“Yes,” Emily nodded, “Because many of them can't afford the bare necessities of living, much less the clothing and expenses necessary for interviews that will win them gainful employment.”

Caroline was still confused and this time spoke up, “I don't understand, what does this have to do with us shopping at a thrift store?”

Miranda bristled and Andy reached over to lay a hand on her knee before speaking to Caroline again. “I used to shop at thrift stores because that is all I could afford, now I don't have to, so I don't.”

“But... why not shop there? If the clothes are good? Why pay more for what we need?” It was simple economics to Caroline.

Miranda shifted again and Andy realized what the problem was. Caroline said 'need'. Andy asked quietly, “What do you need, Caroline?”

“Huh?”

“Need,” Andy questioned, “What do you need?”

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it without saying anything. She blinked as Miranda spoke quietly. “There are hundreds of thousands of people in the city that need clothing at cheap prices, because they can not afford it otherwise. Cannot afford decent clothing for themselves to wear or their children to wear to school. And by decent I mean clothing free of stains and rips.” She tried to impress that fact upon her daughter and repeated, “Because they can not afford it otherwise.”

Cassidy gasped, “But we can.”

Miranda nodded, “We can, so we do.” She pinned her daughter with a glare, “Living in a manner your income allows is not being a snob.”

“No, I guess not.” Caroline sighed and admitted, “I shouldn't have listened to Allison.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, Ro, why did you!? She's the biggest snob of all!”

“Huh?” 

“Good grief,” Cassidy was exasperated with her sister, “Allison has been all pissy ever since her Dad got knocked off the top four hundred list, and Mom gained three ranks.”

“What?” Andy didn't understand the reference.

“Forbes,” Miranda chewed out the word distastefully, “They insist on that ridiculous list.” She absently, belatedly, reprimanded her daughter. “And watch your language, Cassidy.”

The girl in question just rolled her eyes, again.

“Your Mom isn't a snob, she just understands the need for thrift stores and who needs to use them.” Emily smiled at the children, “You should be proud of her. She's actually quite active in many charities and donates money to our organization generously every year. Plus...” Emily glanced at Miranda, “her clothing donations, and the donations she talks others into are a great help to our cause, not that she allows us to advertise it.”

“Spring cleaning!” Andy exclaimed and chuckled. “I remember Nigel talking about that.”

Nodding, Miranda confirmed that ritual at Runway, “The Closet is cleared of all the older, business appropriate clothing and sent here.”

“So,” Caroline struggled with the concept, “You don't have a problem with thrift stores. You were only upset because other people need places like that, to survive, and we don't?”

Miranda relaxed slightly. _Lesson learned._ “Yes.”

“I can't believe you took anything Allison said seriously anyway,” Cassidy had never liked the girl, but she and Caroline had seemed like friends. “She's always been jealous of us, of Mom, now with the Forbes thing and...” Cassidy's eyes slid to Andy. “Allison has issues.”

“You're just saying that because you've never liked her.” Caroline didn't want to admit her friend was not really a friend.

“She only hangs around with us because we're in the news and she wants to be too. Did you see her playing it up to the cameras when the study group met at the house?” Cassidy sighed, “She only tolerates me because Mark is my friend and she likes him.”

All three adults exchanged glances as the girls talked to each other.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at that, “Mark couldn't care less about Allison.”

“I know that,” Cassidy smiled at her sister, _Mark likes you,_ “And you know that, but Allison still needs to get a clue.” She cleared her throat, “I think she only told us about the store because she wanted to tease us about 'slumming it'.”

Gritting her teeth together, Caroline nodded, “We'll see how much teasing she does this afternoon.” Their group's meeting was supposed to take place at Allison's house today. Right now though, she knew there was something she had to do. She tried not to think about the virtual stranger in the room with them as she moved to stand in front of her mom. “I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have called you a snob, I should have known better.” She wanted to hug her mother, but wasn't sure if Miranda would allow it in front of Emily. Apparently she was worried for nothing.

Miranda reached out and held Caroline close, reassuring the girl and forgiving her all in one gesture.

Caroline pulled away slowly, “Why didn't you just tell me? Why bring us here?”

Miranda considered her response carefully then responded truthfully, “At first I was too angry to speak to you.”

“And then?”

“Had I given you a lecture in the middle of Nobu, would you have believed me?” Miranda asked, “Had I tried to speak to you about this issue in the back of the car would you have understood? Perhaps we should have returned to our luxury home for the discussion?”

“This place was more appropriate...” Caroline understood and knew her mom was right; anywhere else and she wouldn't have listened to a word. _This place did what Mom always does, drove the point home._

Andy cleared her throat and spoke to Emily, “Um, would it be possible to schedule an interview with you?”

“Interview?”

“Andrea is a reporter for The Mirror.” Miranda smiled at her fiancee, “Quite a good one.”

“Great!” Emily smiled at the young woman, “We can always use good publicity.”

Andy nodded, “I'll talk to my editor.”

“Excellent.” Emily smiled and stood. “'I'll look forward to it.”

They all stood when Miranda did, but the editor paused to produce a small packet of envelopes from her purse. She sorted through them quickly then took one, handing it to the blonde, “This is for you, Emily.” She paused, “I was going to mail it with the others, but since we're here...” 

Emily looked at the envelope, her smile fading. “Wow, Miranda... I don't know what to say.”

“There is a number to call for your RSVP,” Miranda looked at the woman and spoke thoughtfully, “You were there when I became editor-in-chief of American Runway, when I became a new person.” She reached out to hold Andrea's hand and a tiny smile touched Miranda's lips, “I think it's only appropriate you should be there when I begin my journey into a life with the woman I love.”

Emily chuckled, “I never thought I'd see the day...” The woman's eyes twinkled at her former boss, “I'm glad you're finally happy.”

Twining her fingers with Andrea's, Miranda took a deep breath and nodded, “I am.”

 _That's where I knew this address from, the guest list...Miranda must have written her's out this morning..._ Andy moved a bit closer to Miranda, but spoke to Emily, “I'll be in touch about the interview.”

Nodding at that, Emily waved to the family as they exited her office. When they were gone she collapsed back into her seat and turned her amazed eyes to the invitation Miranda had given her. _An invitation to Miranda Priestly's wedding... to a woman... half her age.._ Emily tried to imagine that, based on her experience with Miranda as a boss, and failed miserably. _Married to Miranda Priestly..._ With a grunt of amusement Emily thought about the young woman who was the other half of that couple, _Andy Sachs, may the Lord have mercy on your soul._

###

“Mom?” Caroline broke the silence in the car, she swallowed hard when her mother's cool gaze landed on her, “Um... what... what happens to our old clothes, the ones we outgrow?”

Andy pressed her lips together, she knew exactly what happened to the girls' old clothes because it had been one of her duties when she worked at Runway to deliver them to their new home.

A small smile touched Miranda's lips as she answered the question, quietly, “The clothing you have outgrown is gathered and sent to Goodwill, to be sold in their Thrift Store.”

Caroline nodded and Cassidy smiled, “Cool.”

Miranda's smiled widened and she winked at her daughter, “Indeed.”

“How long has that been happening?” Caroline was a little dismayed that she hadn't known about this before.

“Since you were born.” Miranda's eyes twinkled, “You have always had an excess of clothing, when you were small you grew so fast often you didn't even wear some of the outfits you were given.” She grinned at the girls, “That changed when you became old enough to play outside, the nanny would have to change you several times a day for all the mud you acquired.”

The girls laughed and spoke in unison, “Mud wars!”

Caroline watched her mother's nostrils flare, but she didn't think it was because of the mud wars. Her own nose was twitching too and she turned to see Andy rubbing some gel on her hands. Before she could say anything about it, the car slowed and Miranda prepared to go back to work.

“I will see you at home tonight, my darlings.” 

“Have a nice afternoon, Mom.”

Andy grinned at the editor, “Don't fire anyone.”

“Ha!” Blue eyes twinkled at her fiancee, “No promises on that!” That garnered her a dazzling Andy-smile and she winked before exiting the car.

Andy asked the girls, “So we have a few hours before your study group meeting, what do you want to do?” She was filled with a sense of dread as the children looked at each other for a moment then answered.

“Shopping.”

Andy narrowed her eyes at the girls and they laughed, “No trouble, Ma. We promise.” They gave Roy their destination and Andy nodded. 

_Macy's. Good._


	23. Chapter 23

Taking off her glasses, Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose. This meeting was taking far too long. “Where are we on the cover for August?”

“Good,” Nigel reported, “The shoot went well and the proofs will be on your desk in the morning.” 

Nodding at that, Miranda moved on, “How are the articles shaping up, Gretchen?” She looked to the content editor, who always sat on her left at these meetings. Miranda accepted the folder that the woman handed her.

“Good,” Gretchen ran her fingers through her short graying hair and indicated the contents of the folder. “There are actually too many submitted, so I will need your decision on which ones to push back another month.”

Nodding, Miranda closed the leather bound planner she'd been scribbling in and placed the folder on top. “Anything else?” When no one else spoke up, she nodded, “Very well...” Standing, Miranda picked up her things and left the room.

As the group broke up there were a few comments, “Well that was...” “Did she seem...” “I think she was actually distracted...” That thought shocked them, Miranda was never distracted, ever. She was the most focused person any of them had ever met. They all turned to Nigel. He paused as an animal in headlights would then sighed, “I'll talk to her.”

He mumbled to himself as he walked down the corridor, “It's always me that has to talk to her...”

“They say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, Nigel...” Miranda pushed off the wall she'd been leaning against, waiting for him. Knowing her staff would send him to sort out her unusual, even for her, behavior. She resumed walking, certain that he would fall into step next to her, which he did.

“You did seem sort of... distracted in the meeting.” He ventured a question, “Anything I can do?”

“No,” Miranda shook her head ruefully, “unless you want to deal with Andrea's mother, and grandmother when they arrive tomorrow.”

“Ohhh... ouch..” Nigel chuckled, “I've met Dorothy. She seemed okay.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda walked between her assistants' desks and turned her head slightly in Bethany's direction, “Coffee.” Leading the way into her office she gestured for Nigel to sit as she settled into her chair. “Dorothy seemed pleasant enough to you I'm sure, but then again you are not marrying her daughter in two months.”

Nigel chuckled again, “Ah... No... I hear Andy has a brother though...”

Unable to stop it, a burst of laughter escaped Miranda's lips. “Yes, Nigel, she does have a brother.” With a twinkle in her eye that could have been mistaken as affection, Miranda elaborated, “A very tall, very blonde, very young... very heterosexual brother.”

“Ah well.” He shrugged, “Thus is the story of my life.” He grinned at his boss, “So that's what's bothering you today? The imminent arrival of the mother-in-law?”

“Mostly.” Miranda opened the folder and absently sifted through the articles it contained. Glancing at the titles as she clicked her teeth together, Nigel waited and with a sigh she abandoned the task, gesturing to him. “Close the door, Nigel.”

Nodding, he complied and shot Emily a glance as he did so. 

Emily met his eyes and heard Miranda's voice behind him, “We have about ten minutes before Bethany returns with my coffee...so listen carefully...”

 _So Miranda confides in him..._ Emily thought, then shook her head, derailing that train of thought. Her mantra took its place as she began the low chant under her breath, “I love my job, I love my job...”

###

“This is the place,” Cassidy pointed out the window at one of the large houses with the immaculately landscaped lawn standing separate from the others on the street. “That's Allison's house.”

Andy looked out and her jaw dropped slightly. The place was huge and would rival anything millionaire row on Fifth Avenue had to offer. “Wow.”

“I know, right?” Cassidy scoffed at the place. “She doesn't even have any brothers or sisters... it's just her and her mom and dad.”

“She can't help what house her parents have.” Caroline tried to defend her friend, although she knew that Allison often made comments regarding other people's places, including theirs, as 'quaint' or 'cozy' which in Allison-speak meant 'small'.

“Do you want me to come in or just pick you up later?” Andy thought she would like to meet the parents of the girls' friends, but she wasn't sure she had the right, yet.

Caroline asked, “Don't you have something better do to?”

“Yeah,” Andy nodded, “I guess I do...”

Rolling her eyes, Cassidy smacked her sister on the upper arm and looked at Andy, “She didn't mean it like that.” Glaring at Caroline, Cassidy explained, “Allison's parents are...weird, a little stand-offish, um... narrow-minded... not that we've been around them too often. They may not even be there, it could just be the Nanny...”

“Ah...” Andy understood, she thought, “What does Allison's mom do?”

Caroline snorted, “Nothing.”

“She does... something, some kind of charity work or something, I think...” Wrinkles appeared in Cassidy's forehead, “You know, I'm not really sure what she does.”

“Besides the poolboy?”

“Caroline!” Andy was shocked, “You should not accuse someone of... that.” She'd had enough accusations flung at her to know that false ones weren't fun to deal with.

Caroline shrugged, “That's what Allison says.”

Narrowing her eyes at that, Andy decided that 'Allison said' a lot of things that Allison probably shouldn't be saying, “Okay, well you are only going to be a couple of hours right? So, I think I'll just go in with you...” She was relieved as the girls both nodded as if that was fine with them. She opened the car door and stepped out.

Exchanging a quick glance, Caroline and Cassidy followed. They both knew that this could get interesting, if Allison's mom was home.

###

“Purse.”

Bethany scrambled to produce the requested accessory and only managed to get it to Miranda before the editor had left the office completely. The only reason she managed to do that was because Miranda had stopped at Emily's desk for a moment. “Schedule me gone for the rest of the afternoon.”

“But...” Emily shook her protest away, “Yes, Miranda.”

Pressing her lips together, the editor exhaled through flared nostrils, “I will also be gone tomorrow.” She ground her teeth together, “But,” and she emphasized this point, “Andrea does not need to know that... should she call, I am merely out of the office. She will be able to contact me via my cell phone.”

“Uh...” Emily swallowed hard, “Yes, Miranda.”

Both assistants watched as their boss stalked away.

“Wow,” Bethany blinked, “Uh.. where do you think she's going?”

“Nowhere that concerns us.” Emily refocused on her computer. Miranda's schedule was fairly clear this afternoon so it took very little effort to change it. Tomorrow however there were a couple of meetings that would need to be rescheduled for Monday, and one she would talk to Nigel about leading. She also had to finish this spreadsheet quickly, before the RSVP's began to roll in. A little organization now would help her tremendously in the next few weeks. Knowing how much work she had to do in the next two months, for the wedding and the girls' birthday party, was a little overwhelming and Emily was almost glad that Bethany had been given the task of delivering the Book, almost.

“But don't you...”

“No! I don't...” Emily sighed, “You will not speculate on Miranda's personal life, do you understand? Your job is here, you anticipate her needs if you can, bring her coffee when she asks for it and answer the phone... in the evening you take the Book to her and that is all.”

“Right.” Bethany sighed and couldn't help her eyes from sliding to the door Miranda had exited.

With an exasperated sound, Emily clicked the save button on the spreadsheet she'd just created and minimized the window to focus on Miranda's schedule for tomorrow. Picking up the phone she dialed Miranda's ten-thirty meeting and actually smiled as the ringing in her ear was answered, “Hello, yes, I'm calling to reschedule the meeting with Miranda tomorrow.” She blinked and nodded, “Yes I know it's short notice, but Miranda has become unavailable. The new time will be Monday at nine.” Emily paused as the person on the other end of the conversation said something. “Mmmm... no, Miranda no longer conducts breakfast meetings.” Nodding, Emily rolled her eyes, “Right, nine am. Ta.” She hung up the phone and scoffed, “God, these people.”

“Miranda doesn't do breakfast meetings?” Bethany didn't know that.

“No,” Emily confirmed absently as she made the changes to the schedule, “She prefers to spend that time with her family.”

Bethany was once again struck by the amount of love that her reputed Ice Queen, Dragon Lady, boss exhibited toward her family. “Wow.”

“Mmmm.” Emily rolled her eyes and then plastered another smile on her face as she dialed the number to reschedule Miranda's one o'clock meeting tomorrow.

###

Upon entering the huge house, they were told by a formally dressed butler that “Miss Allison's” parents were not home, but that she was waiting for her guests upstairs. 

Cassidy tugged on Andy's arm as they climbed the main staircase, “C'mon, Allison's rooms are on the third floor.”

 _Rooms?_ Andy allowed herself to basically be dragged upstairs. Along the way she looked around at the furnishings and wall hangings curiously. One painting caught her attention and she reached out to stop the girls' motion then indicated the picture. “Isn't that the same painting Miranda has in her study?”

Caroline glanced over and nodded, “Yeah.” She continued up the stairs. Cassidy also nodded, but she was more elaborate with her answer.

“Yes, but the one at our house is not a reproduction.” She continued up the stairs, “Mom's always liked John Constable's work... ever since she lived in France.”

“Not a repro...” Andy looked at the painting again then wondered what other of the paintings hanging at their house was 'not a reproduction'. Swallowing hard she recalled some of the names scrawled on the hanging canvas' and sketches at home. _O'Keefe, Picasso.. all those names you hear when you go to a museum... there's even that brightly colored Peter Max one..._ It was actually one of Andy's favorites and made her smile to look at. Andy almost gasped as a snippet of the earlier conversation came back to her. _Cassidy had said Miranda was on Forbes' Top 400 list... moved up three ranks is what she'd said..._ She controlled her breathing and continued shakily up the stairs, vowing that when they got home she was going to look up that list, then she and Miranda were probably going to have a fairly serious talk. She couldn't think about it any longer though because they'd reached the third floor.

It took every ounce of willpower Andy had not to laugh as they entered the room the rest of the group were already in and saw Ms. Bax. Caroline and Cassidy were not as disciplined. Cassidy felt badly for the woman as she saw the teacher's cheeks redden, “I'm sorry, it's just...” Cassidy indicated the woman's hair. “It's not usually so...”

“Poofy.” The teacher sighed and pressed a hand against the hideous curls covering her head. “Yeah, I know. It's a perm gone completely awry. My niece is in beauty school...” Rolling her eyes she pointed a thumb at the other kids and one parent present, “We've all already had a good laugh” Nora chuckled at herself now, “It is quite funny to look at... not so much to wear.”

The other adult stepped forward, “Hello, I'm Priscilla Batson, Hunter's mother.”

“Nice to meet you,” Andy shook the woman's hand. “Andy Sachs.”

“Um.. yeah,” Priscilla laughed, “I know.”

Sighing, Andy nodded and blushed but laughed as she spoke, “Of course you do.”

“I tried to think of how to solve...” Priscilla indicated the teacher's hair, “But I just really have no idea...”

“Hmmm...” Andy grinned, “I don't either, but, I know who might.” Pulling her phone out of her purse, she dialed quickly. “Serena! Listen, we have what can be classified as a 'hair emergency' do you think you could spare Terry this afternoon? No, it's not me, or Miranda,” _as if... Miranda's hair is always perfect,_ “not the girls either... it's one of their teacher's from school, she got a perm from Hell. Is Terry available? No? How about this evening?” Andy waited as Serena consulted with the woman in question then nodded into the phone, “Great, bring her by the house okay?” Andy gave Nora an encouraging thumbs up. “Excellent! We'll see you then.” She put her phone away and automatically squished a dollop of antibacterial gel on her hands, rubbing it in as she informed the teacher. “You are having dinner with us this evening while the best hairstylist at Runway fixes your... problem.”

Visibly relieved, Nora smiled. “Thank you!” She was in a much better mood and smiled despite her outrageous curls. Turning to face the group she clapped her hands together, calling their attention to her, “Okay, so who wants to start the discussion of the assigned book?”

Andy and Priscilla laughed at the children's groans before they found seats slightly away from the discussion group. Priscilla spoke quietly, “I'm so glad Hunter decided to be a part of this group.” She focused on her son as she whispered, “He's not usually very sociable. Being friends with Cassidy has helped him so much this past year.”

Andy watched as the boy in question smiled shyly as Cassidy praised the point he'd just made. Uh huh... interesting. “Cassidy seems to make friends easily.” Andy glanced at the woman. “Hunter seems like a good kid.”

“Thank you.” Priscilla beamed, “He is.” She hastily added, “The girls are great too!”

Andy nodded, “Yeah, they are.” _But I can't take credit for that..._ Her eyes drifted closed and Andy willed them to open again.

“If I may say so...” Priscilla looked sympathetic, “You seem tired.”

Andy combed her fingers through her hair and agreed, “Yeah, long day.”

Priscilla wasn't sure what to say to that so she didn't say anything, merely sitting back in her chair and watching the kids interact with each other.

Andy was grateful for the lull in the conversation, but she did not want to fall asleep. The last thing Caroline or Cassidy needed was for her to wake up screaming from a nightmare in the middle of their meeting. She hated to be rude to Priscilla, but decided it would be worth it to hear Miranda's voice so she again pulled her phone from her purse.

###

“I would be remiss in my capacity as your lawyer if I didn't, again, advise you against this, Miranda.” He shook his head as he reviewed the document in his hands. “This is madness.”

“This is what has to happen, Keith.” Miranda gestured for him to pass the papers to her. She glanced at them, merely making sure that what was written there was as she had specified. Signing with a flourish in the presence of the man who duly notarized it, Miranda folded the paper in thirds and put it in her purse. “I will mail it back to you when Andrea has signed.” _Not that she will._ She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, “The other one too.”

With a sigh, he handed over another document, “This is beyond madness.” He did worry about the ramifications of this one, “You realize that if the details of this get out your sanity could be called into question? You aren't even married yet.”

Cool blue eyes met his, “The people who know the details of this document are all currently in this room. Therefore, if the details of this document 'get out', my new lawyer will certainly know whose name to put on the lawsuit, yes?”

Keith nodded, “Yes,” he ran his hands through his short graying hair and assured her, “I'm certainly not going to tell anyone at this point.”

“Good.” She glanced at this paper as well, but again she already knew what it said and signed it quickly. Andrea did not need to sign this one. “Cheer up, this one may not even be necessary for quite some time, if ever.” 

“That is my fervent wish.”

Miranda's cool blue gaze landed on him and warmed perceptibly, “Your attention to this matter is appreciated, Keith.”

“Well I am your lawyer, Miranda.” Keith smiled at his client. “You pay me an obscene amount of money to pay attention to matters that concern you.” 

“That is what I've always liked about you,” Miranda stood and tilted her head to emphasize her joke, “You are so honest, when you want to be.”

He chuckled and winked, “It's a talent that good lawyers cultivate.”

Nodding, Miranda turned to leave, speaking to the man over her shoulder. “You will be receiving an invitation to the wedding soon.” Pausing at the door, she looked back at the man standing behind his desk, “I do hope you can attend.”

He opened his mouth but no sound emerged, he did manage to convey that he would be there, at least he hoped he got that point across, and watched as one of his most valuable clients exited his office.

“Most valuable and craziest...” he sat down at his desk and shook his head, correcting the thought by mumbling to himself, “Not crazy... poor people are crazy, people with as much money as Miranda has are, eccentric.”

###

Miranda was back in the car when her phone rang, the ringtone made her smile and she answered the call quickly. “Yes, Andrea, how is the study group going?”

“It's going well.” Andy took a deep breath, “I... um... wanted to let you know I've invited Ms. Bax, Serena and Terry over for dinner tonight.”

“Oh?” Miranda was a little disappointed at that, family dinners had become a rather special time for her but she rolled with it. “Why?”

“Well,” Andy tried not to look at the teacher's poofy hair, “Ms. Bax is having a hair emergency and I asked Serena to bring Terry over tonight to diffuse the situation. I also thought I might chat with Terry some about how I want my hair for the wedding.” Andy grinned into the phone, “Do you think we could get Em over here too?”

“Oh, I think that can be arranged.” Miranda leaned back against the leather seat and sighed, “I'll be back in the office shortly but I only have a few things to finish there before I can leave for the day.”

“I didn't realize you had an off-site meeting this afternoon.” Andy was sure Miranda was scheduled to be in her office today.

“It was a last minute task that I remembered,” Miranda closed her eyes but kept her tone bored, “Nothing major.”

“Okay then,” Andy exhaled slowly. She knew Miranda was keeping something from her. She could tell even over the phone, just from the older woman's tone, but she decided to drop the issue, for now. “See you at home then.” She smiled and whispered. “I love you.”

Miranda smiled. “I love you too.”

###

Terry looked at the woman and blinked, “Who jacked up your head?”

Nora sighed, “My niece, she's in beauty school... wanted to make me blonde.”

“Lord have mercy,” Terry sighed and shook her head sadly, “I weep for the future.”

Andy was worried about the woman's reaction, “Can you fix it?”

Looking at the head again, “This isn't like when I straightened and conditioned your hair, Andy.” Terry touched Nora's frizzy curls evaluating the texture and spoke to the teacher. “I don't want to put any more chemicals on your hair. It will cause too much damage.”

Nora sighed, “I understand.” She smiled at the woman, “Thanks for taking a look anyway.”

“Hey now,” Terry grinned, “I didn't say I couldn't help, just not with chemicals.” She hefted the fairly large case she was carrying and nodded, “We're just gonna have to go old school on you.”

Serena assured the teacher, “Terry is the best we have, she can help.”

“Cassidy, why don't you show Ms. Baxter and Terry to the bathroom upstairs.” Andy grinned as the girl led their guests upstairs. “Caroline, Serena... come with me.” She led them into the kitchen and apologized to Peggy. “I'm sorry to spring all these people on you. I'm thinking we can just call out for...”

“You'll do no such thing!” Peggy was already busy chopping. “And you didn't 'spring it' on me, you called before the study group was even over.”

“Yeah, but... eight people...” 

“It's not a problem, stir-fry style vegetables with chicken strips and beef strips, a little brown rice...” Peggy grinned as Caroline snagged a bell pepper strip from the pile.

“Yum.” Caroline grinned. Stir-fry vegetables was one of her favorite meals.

“If you're sure...” It worried Andy because it really had been very last minute with barely any notice at all for Peggy. Andy still wasn't used to dealing with Runway people though, if she'd had an impromptu gathering at her old place, with her other, pre-Runway, friends, Lily, Doug...Nate and his buddies...or even Jo, they would have just called for pizza. That wasn't really an option right now, pizza, real pizza, was something she still reserved for Miranda-less nights out. She had to admit though, Miranda did agree to a Lombardi's white pizza every once in a while.

“G'wan... visit, chat...whatever, it'll be done twenty minutes after you say you want it.” Peggy tried to continue chopping, but Andy's question stopped her.

“You're staying late?”

“Yep, I'll be here for a bit tonight getting things ready for your guests tomorrow.” The woman waved them away from the prep area. “G'wan now... unless you want drinks...”

Andy shook her head and heard Serena decline as Caroline proceeded to fix her own glass of juice. The girl announced she was going upstairs to watch what Terry did to Ms. Bax's hair.

Serena and Andy went into the study where, Andy knew, Miranda would want to go over any information Emily had regarding the wedding. They settled into comfortable seats, Serena in one of the overstuffed chairs, Andy on the couch.

“Miranda is bringing Emily...” Andy grinned at the light that appeared in Serena's eyes at the thought.

“Thank you for trying to help me... with Emily...”

“Are you making any progress?” Andy wondered when Serena would make her move.

“No, not really.” The Brazilian shook her head, “I don't want to scare her away...”

“Yeah, I understand that.” Andy exhaled with a slight whistle, “Boy, do I ever.” She shrugged and offered the only advice she could. “Eventually you're going to have to take the chance.”

“I know.” Serena rotated her shoulders trying to relax.

Andy sympathized with the woman. “Would you like a drink?” She indicated the table with several decanters of amber liquid.

Serena declined the offer but asked a bit wistfully, “You wouldn't happen to have any wine?”

Andy's eyes twinkled at the thought, “Do we have wine?” She laughed and thought about the huge collection of vintages in the wine cellar downstairs as she stood, “Come with me.”


	24. Chapter 24

Miranda stepped inside the townhouse, followed closely by Emily. They both stopped short just inside the door as the sound of what could only be described as wailing.

“What on Earth?” Miranda led the way to the study to find Andy and Serena sitting on the couch one arm around each others shoulders, leaning against each other, their free hand each held a glass that had obviously been filled and emptied several times. “Andrea, what is the meaning of this? Where are the girls? Wasn't Terry and Ms. Bax supposed to be here this evening?”

Andy disentangled herself from Serena and both stood shakily. “How come you call Terry, Terry and you won't call me Andy??” She weaved through the furniture to stand in front of Miranda barely registering Serena moving to face Emily. “Why's that?”

Miranda reached out to steady the young woman, “That's because her name is Terry, and your name is Andrea.”

“Oh.” Andy smiled as she gazed into Miranda's eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Miranda repeated herself, “Where are the girls?”

“Upstairs,” Andy leaned against the editor and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. “Watching TV.”

“Okay...” Miranda prompted for her other question, “And Terry, and Ms. Bax?”

“Terry fixed Nora's hair... but they had to leave.” Andy sighed and nuzzled against Miranda's neck.

“I thought you were going to speak to Terry about your wedding hair style...” Miranda guided her inebriated fiancee to the couch and sat next to her. “Andrea, your hair?”

“Oh... um... she wanted me to pick my dress first, then we'll see...” Andy recalled a bit of her discussion with the stylist. Reaching up she bunched her hair up on the top of her head, “Terry thinks maybe up? You like my hair up right?”

Miranda reached out and traced the line of Andrea's now exposed neck, “I love your hair up or down and you know it.” Glancing at their guests still standing by the door, talking, Miranda pressed her lips together in a frown. “Why are you drunk, Andrea?”

Andy giggled, “I guess because I had too much to drink...” She frowned and reached up to trace the downward curved lips. “Awww... don't be a sad panda, Miranda...” Laughing at that, Andy rephrased it, “Please don't be a sad Miranda panda....”

“Okay... that's enough of that.” Miranda tried to stand only to be stopped by Andy's lanky arms.

“Where ya goin'?”

Patting the arms around her reassuringly, Miranda spoke gently, “I'm going to the kitchen to make you some coffee...” She glanced at Serena still on her feet, but only just and only with Emily's support, “It looks to me as if you both could use some.”

Andy's forehead furrowed in thought, “N...no, y.. your not posa make the coffee... s'my job.”

“No,” Miranda smiled at her very drunk fiancee, “It's not your job anymore, remember?” She patted the arms around her again. “Let me up, I will start the coffee brewing and return.” The long arms went lax around her and Miranda stood taking a moment to look down on the woman now curled up on the corner of the sofa. “We will discuss this later.”

Nodding, Andy closed her eyes, “You're a good panda Miranda...” Then she giggled. “My Miranda Panda.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Miranda stood and walked over to where Serena and Emily were standing. 

###

“What do you think you are playing at?!” Emily was furious at her friend. Running with Andy in the morning was one thing but getting drunk with her?

“Are you angry with me?” Serena's bowed her head to hide the sorrow in her eyes, “I don't want you to be angry with me.”

That surprised Emily, “Why do you care what I think?”

“I care...” Serena sighed, “I'm sorry...” Wrapping her long arms around the English woman, Serena continued to murmur, “Don't be mad at me...please please... don't be mad...”

Emily looked over as Miranda approached them. 

“Sit her down, I'm making coffee.”

“Right.” Emily guided her tall friend to one of the overstuffed chairs in the room. Much to her surprise, Serena pulled her down into the chair as well. “Serena, what do you think you're doing?”

“Don't want to let you go...” The Brazilian held tighter as Emily seemed like she was going to try and get up.

“I'm going to crush you!”

“Never,” Serena rested her forehead on Emily's shoulder, “You weigh practically nothing.”

There was only a moment longer that Emily half-heartedly tried to escape from Serena's arms before Miranda was back. The older woman touched Emily's upper arm lightly and ordered, “Leave it.” Taking her place back on the sofa, Miranda proceeded to speak to Emily as if her assistant was not sitting on a living, intoxicated, chair. “You have the tasting schedule?”

“Uh...” Emily blinked and went with it, shifting to retrieve the requested information from her bag. “Yes, I scheduled them all for Saturday since Andy said her mother and grandmother would be arriving tomorrow.” She passed the paper with the locations printed on it.

“We are expected to go to all these places?” Miranda looked at the paper with raised eyebrows. 

“Oh! No.. sorry.” She spoke as she handed Miranda another sheet. “Those are the addresses of the businesses, this is the schedule of when they are supposed to be here. You never have to leave the house.”

“Excellent,” Miranda looked at the paper, “This is to be an all day affair I see.”

“There are several to choose from,” Emily relaxed back into Serena's arms, “I tried to alternate the caterers and bakers and put at least a half hour between the tastings.” The assistant immediately tensed and stiffened as Miranda's housekeeper entered the room carrying a tray with a coffee carafe and four mugs on it.

As she placed the tray on the coffee table, Peggy spoke to Miranda, “I can make dinner now if you like?” 

“I didn't realize you were still here.” Miranda looked confused, then Andrea made a noise and Miranda wondered if Peggy had stayed simply because she felt Andrea was unable to take care of the girls in her current state. The girls didn't need that though, they were nearly twelve and could take care of each other just fine, “Is there a reason you stayed late?”

“Yes, I was preparing the spare rooms for your guests tomorrow.” She gestured upstairs, “I just finished the final details in the bathrooms.” Peggy smiled. “I cut the vegetables and meat for stir fry but was going to wait until you called for it. It doesn't take long to finish. There is brown rice in the cooker, it's done. I turned it to the 'keep warm' setting ten minutes ago.”

Miranda nodded, “Thank you, Peggy, we can handle it from here if you want to go.”

With a quick glance at what looked like a peacefully sleeping Andy, Peggy nodded, “Okay, thank you.” With a bit of a wave, Peggy left quickly not really wanting to see how Miranda dealt with an inebriated Andy.

Pouring two mugs half full, Miranda took one and gestured to the other one as she spoke to Emily. “Try and get her to drink it.” Dismissing the other couple from her mind, Miranda turned and shook her fiancee gently, “Come now, Andrea... drink some of this for me.” 

“Not thirsty...”

“Andrea,” Miranda spoke slightly sterner, “You will drink this.” She took a deep breath and informed her fiancee of her feelings on this matter. “You are intoxicated with the girls in the house, I'm very disappointed in that.” Andrea's reaction to that shocked Miranda nearly speechless. The young woman's features became a study in sorrow tinged with terror.

“I'm sorry Miranda... don't be disappointed in me... don't make me leave... I'm sorry, it will never happen again... I promise... don't make me leave.” Andy reached for the coffee, “I'll drink it... anything you want...”

Miranda closed her eyes as Andrea took the mug, _My god she still thinks I'm going to make her leave..._ Opening her eyes Miranda studied the young woman's wide, terrified brown eyes looking over the rim of the mug. She wondered how she was going to convince Andrea otherwise. _I wonder if that is why she's having nightmares?_ Miranda took the mug back from Andrea and gathered the young woman into her arms. “I will not send you away, Andrea... ever.”

Andy nuzzled into Miranda's neck, murmuring, “I love you, Miranda.”

“And I you, my darling.” Miranda patted the arms around her for release. She poured another mug of coffee and handed it back to the young woman, “Drink this, slowly, and I will go prepare dinner. The girls must be hungry by now.”

“The girls are hungry?” Andy didn't take the mug. Her eyes glistened with tears, “I let the girls be hungry?”

“Shhh... I'm sure they aren't that hungry. I will prepare dinner and you will feel much better once you've eaten something...” Miranda patted Andrea's hand and placed the coffee mug in it firmly. “Drink. I will be back in a moment.”

“Shall I help you?” Emily tried to extricate herself from Serena's grasp to follow Miranda into the kitchen.

“No,” Miranda gestured for the redhead to stay where she was. “I need you to stay with them and make sure coffee is the only thing they drink.”

“Of course.” Emily wasn't actually that upset about being ordered to remain in Serena's arms. _It would be a lot more enjoyable if Serena wasn't so pissed out of her mind._ Emily thought then tried not to think about it. Because if Serena wasn't so plastered, Emily was sure the woman's arms would never be around her like this.

###

Miranda gathered the ingredients from the refrigerator, set a large wok shaped skillet on the stove and pulled a wooden spatula from a drawer. Motion from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she spoke quietly, “You can come in.”

Caroline and Cassidy finished coming down the stairs into the kitchen. They stayed close together as if to comfort each other against something terrible that was about to happen. “Is Andy... um... okay?”

“Andrea...” Miranda pressed her lips together, stopping herself from covering for the young woman's inebriated state. She did somewhat excuse it though, “Andrea has had too much to drink on an empty stomach.”

Cassidy restated the Miranda-speak, “Andy's drunk.”

Caroline sighed, “Like Stephen.”

Miranda slammed the spatula down on the counter, the loud crack it made against the granite caused the girls to jump. Their Mother's sharp voice made them shiver. “That is the one and only time I ever want to hear you speak of Andrea and Stephen in the same breath, do you understand me?” With visible effort, Miranda controlled herself but still spoke with intensity, “There is no comparison between the two, Stephen is nothing!”

“Yeah...” Cassidy couldn't help asking. “But if he's nothing, what's Andy?”

Miranda took a deep breath, Andrea's lapse in judgment was not the girls' fault and she refused to take her annoyance out on her children. She knew the answer to Cassidy's question though and it escaped her lips quietly, _What is Andrea? Besides quite annoying at times..._ “Everything.”

Caroline and Cassidy remained silent but nodded in agreement as they watched their mother cooking dinner.

###

There was silence as Miranda and Andy went through their nightly ritual. Andy glanced at Miranda in the mirror three times before she began to speak.

“Miranda, I'm..”

“Don't say it.” Miranda put her hand over Andrea's lips, “You said you were sorry at least fifty times during dinner. I don't want to hear it again.” She removed her hand.

“But..”

Replacing her hand over Andrea's mouth, Miranda sighed, “I'm going to take my hand away, do not speak. Understand?” She waited for Andrea to nod and slowly removed her hand, nodding as the young woman remained quiet. “Now listen to me. We all make mistakes Andrea, you're human, it happens. I was not thrilled to find you drunk with the girls in your care, but you were not negligent, Peggy was here and you knew that. At no time were the girls endangered.”

“You were disappointed in me.” Andy felt the muscles in her stomach tightening at the thought of that. “That kills me Miranda, I hate it when I disappoint you.”

“We are just at the beginning of our relationship. There will be many times that we disappoint each other I'm sure.” Holding her hand up as Andrea began to speak, Miranda shook her head and repeated, “I'm sure there are many times we will disappoint each other, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. So long as the love is there, we will get through whatever crisis it is.” Moving forward, Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea's waist, “And I'm telling you, promising you, that the love will always, always be there. Do you understand?”

Andy looked into Miranda's blue eyes and lost herself for a long moment. “I understand.” Wrapping her arms around the older woman's shoulders, Andy rested her forehead against Miranda's, “I love you.”

“And I you.” Miranda kissed the young woman's cheek lightly, “always.”

“Are you finished in here?” Andy took Miranda's hand to pull her toward the bedroom.

“In a minute...”

Nodding, Andy released their hands, “I'm just gonna check my email.”

###

Miranda exited the bathroom a few moments later to find Andrea sitting on the bed. The young woman had her back to the headboard and her laptop resting across her legs. That was not an unusual pose, it was the look on her face that caused concern for Miranda. “Andrea? What's wrong?”

“I..”

“Something in your email?” Miranda hurried to the bed.

“No,” Andy swallowed hard, “I didn't have any new messages... so I .. um...”

Miranda looked at the laptops screen and sighed, the Forbes.com logo was prominently displayed across the top of the webpage. “You looked up that damned list.”

Andy blinked at the curse, it was not something Miranda did very often. “Yeah, I did.. and.. um...”

Crawling into the bed, Miranda sat next to Andrea and reached for her glasses on the nightstand, then for the laptop. “Let's see what they have to say then.”

Numbly, Andy watched as Miranda transferred the computer to her own lap and reviewed the information. “One thousand one hundred and fifty... Mmm... pretty close.”

“Miranda,” Andy whispered, “That's measured in millions...”

“Yes.”

Andy swallowed hard and managed to push the words out, “One thousand million, Miranda... that is a billion, with a B.”

“Yes.”

“But... I... I knew you were.. but I didn't realize...” Andy's heart was pounding, “How...”

Removing her glasses, Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose, “Andrea, I've been editor in chief of one Runway magazine or another since I was twenty two years old... and for the last thirty years I have made a minimum income of seven figures, the first of which has not been a one, in decades. That is not counting stock options which frankly were worth more than that.” She smiled at the widening brown eyes, “Do you think I just stuff it in my mattress?”

“I have a genius money manager. Archie saw me through the dot com years with phenomenal success, and now with this whole stock market crisis during the last few years he's been a guardian angel. Many people have lost millions, Andrea. I have not. I didn't gain, but I didn't lose. Much of that has to do with my efforts to keep Elias-Clarke stock healthy via Runway.” Sliding her glasses back in place, Miranda turned back to the computer, “This is not a cash amount. It's not as if I can pull out a check book and write a check for a billion dollars. This is all our assets, the stocks, the properties, the artwork...” she cleared her throat, “...the jewelery.” Tapping the keys in the correct sequence, Miranda nodded as a picture appeared on the screen, “I assume that would be the next thing you look up.” She handed the computer back to Andrea.

Andy looked at the screen and gasped. “My necklace.” Then she blinked and read the description, _Oh my god... I had..._ “Miranda... I had a million dollars around my neck?”

“More or less,” Blue eyes twinkled, reflecting the light from the computer screen, “some of it was on your ears, and you weren't wearing the bracelet that goes with the set.”

“Brace...” Andy looked at the screen again, “Where is the bracelet?”

“Oh, it's in the box, with the rest of the set, in the safe...” Miranda negligently waved toward the closet. Since its return from the police evidence locker, she hadn't had the chance to return it to the bank vault, “...but the bracelet didn't go with the dress, only the earrings and necklace accentuated that.”

“Ah.. of course.” Andy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. “I won't be able to wear it now, knowing how much it cost...”

Shaking her head, Miranda sighed again, “Andrea, the cost isn't the issue. I wanted you to have it, not because of the cost. As we have established, I could buy you whatever outrageously priced bauble I want. When this came up for sale I purchased it because, one, it would be perfect for you, and two, it... meant something to me, because of its pedigree.”

“Pedi...” Andy shook her head and looked back at the screen. Her jaw dropped slightly, “Coco Chanel?””

“Mmm...she didn't usually care if her jewelry was 'real' or not, so long as they accentuated the designs, but she did have a few pieces that were genuine.” Miranda smiled, “When Karl told me that it was coming up for sale I watched closely. She was an incredible lady.”

Something in the tone of Miranda's voice caught Andy's attention. “You met her.” It wasn't a question but Miranda nodded and answered anyway.

“Once. About a year or so before she died.” The editor's blue eyes twinkled at the memory, “She was really a force of nature.”

Setting the computer aside, Andy slid down to lay on her side, pulling Miranda down with her, “Tell me about it.”

Resting her head on the pillow, Miranda savored the feel of Andrea's arm across her stomach. “I met Coco Chanel when I worked in the dress shop. Daniella was always going on about the Chanel designs and we sold a lot of them. I used to just think it was because she was French. I didn't realize that they were friends until one day she, Coco, came into the shop, Daniella introduced us and I was allowed to shake her hand.”

“Sounds like you had a little hero worship going on there.” Andy smiled at Miranda's self-depreciating grin and wasn't surprised at the admission.

“More than a little,” Miranda smiled softly at the memory, “Coco and Daniella spent the afternoon going over some new jacket designs and I was privileged to have witnessed it.” Shifting slightly, Miranda snuggled close to Andrea, “She was an incredible woman who changed the fashion industry forever.” With a sly grin, Miranda slowly explored the curve of Andrea's hip, “She created that little black dress you look so good in.”

“I was wearing Chanel the first time you noticed me, after the makeover Nigel gave me.” Andy mused, “You were on the phone and when you saw me you stopped short and did that little grin you do when you don't want anyone knowing you're grinning...” Andy looked down at the woman in her arms, “You checked out my butt when I walked out of your office, didn't you?”

“Oh,” Miranda nodded seriously, “Most definitely.”

“Turnabout is fair play I suppose,” Andy grinned, “I checked out your butt every time you walked out of the office.”

Miranda laughed, “You are so ridiculous sometimes.”

“No, really,” Reaching around, Andy caressed the butt in question. “It's really quite nice...”

“Mmm...” Miranda pressed closer, “So are we finished talking?”

“I suppose so,” Andy grinned and captured Miranda's lips with her own, “You'll probably have to talk me through it all again when it really sinks in.” She chuckled, “I thought your family was clueless about how rich you really were... turns out I was too!”

“Does it bother you?” Miranda sighed, she had hoped to have this conversation sometime after the wedding.

“It doesn't bother me, Miranda, because none of it is mine. I don't want your money, no matter how much of it you have.” Andy traced her fingertips down Miranda's arm, “That's why I want the pre-nup... to show people that I don't want your money. I want it to say that I don't get anything... that it will all go to the girls.”

“I am marrying you.” Miranda threaded her fingers through Andrea's dark hair, “That means sharing, what's mine is yours.” When Andrea opened her mouth to protest, Miranda covered it with her own for a long moment. “I don't want to argue about this tonight.”

“Oh?” Andy grinned at the phrasing, “What do you want to argue about?” As she had hoped, that question pulled a genuine laugh from the older woman.

“Andrea, I want to argue about who loves who more.”

“Oh, well that's easy,” Andy grinned, “No one can love anyone as much as I love you, so obviously, I win.”

“Ah, but therein lies the problem,” Miranda began to explore Andy's exposed skin, “I believe that no one could possibly love anyone as deeply as I love you, so it seems we are at an impasse.”

“It's no problem.” Andy slid the strap of Miranda's nightgown off her shoulder and kissed the now uninterrupted curve of skin. “This is easily solved.”

“Mmm...” Miranda pressed into the younger woman's body. “How's that?”

“We simply agree to disagree,” Andy continued kissing the soft skin all the way to Miranda's neck, nibbling at the pulse point there as she murmured, “And realize that we both win.”

“It certainly feels like I'm winning right now...” Miranda arched into Andrea's lips and could feel them smiling against her.

“That's funny,” Andy murmured, “It feels to me like I am the one who's winning...” She stopped her explorations for a moment, “Can we meet you for lunch somewhere tomorrow?”

“Mmm... No,” Miranda sighed in contentment and resignation as she informed her partner, “I have meetings tomorrow all day.”

“Oh?” Andy pulled away to look Miranda in the eye. “Something major?”

“Just things I need to clear up before the wedding. Being gone for two weeks creates a bit of a strain on the staff.” Miranda smiled, “I should be home in time for dinner.”

“Okay,” Andy resumed her gentle exploration, “I'll just keep our guests busy tomorrow...”

“If I could put off the meetings I would...” Miranda gasped as Andrea raked her teeth across a particularly sensitive spot.

“I know.” Andy dismissed the issue from her mind, she had far more important things to think about, such as making Miranda gasp like that again.


	25. Chapter 25

Cassidy picked at her cereal for a moment longer then couldn't stand the silence anymore, “Are we meeting Mom for lunch?”

“No.” Andy kept her eyes on her plate. Miranda assured her that her behavior last night, her drunkenness, was forgiven, but she knew it had been wrong; the wrong thing to do, the wrong message to send to the girls. With a sigh, Andy looked up, “Miranda has meetings all day today, she won't be home until dinner.” Pressing her lips together, she decided to get it over with and spoke quietly, “I'm sorry, about last night... I had too much to drink and...” Shaking her head, Andy swallowed hard, “...and I'm just sorry.”

Caroline's eyes, so like Miranda's, were hard. “Stephen drank all the time,” She added quietly, “He was mean to Mom when he drank.”

Andy's nostrils flared, “Miranda told me he never hit her.”

“He didn't,” Cassidy jumped in quickly, “but... he said really mean things to her...” she licked her lips, “to us.”

Andy could see Caroline's chest moving as the girl breathed heavily, “We were scared you were going to be mean to us too...” she whispered, “mean to Mom.”

“Never!” Andy felt the tears welling in her eyes, “I will never be mean like that... I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but I'm not him... I don't get that way when I'm drunk, and I promise you that I'm going to try very hard not to ever get that drunk again.”

“Why did you... get drunk?” Caroline had wondered about that all night. “Are there... problems? Stephen always drank when he and mom fought...or he was upset...”

“No...” Andy assured them, “No, Miranda and I are fine. Serena was tense because Emily was going to be here, I offered her a drink and I joined her, but I hadn't eaten very much yesterday, nothing since lunch, and neither had she... so the drinks hit us hard on an empty stomach, the alcohol worked faster than we expected. It was just a mistake in judgment. I didn't intend on getting drunk.” She looked down at her plate, “I didn't mean to scare you.” She didn't notice the girls moving until she felt their arms around her shoulders.

“It's okay, Andy.” Caroline kissed her cheek and moved back to her chair.

“Ma,” Cassidy hugged her for a moment longer, “Don't be sad, we love you.”

Nodding, Andy smiled, trying to keep the sadness out of it, “Thanks, Sweetie.” 

Cassidy smiled at her and dug into her breakfast.

Andy looked at Caroline, “You too, Munchkin.”

Caroline nodded as she ate her cereal slowly, but the girl didn't smile and Andy couldn't help but notice that Caroline had called her 'Andy', not 'Ma'. She watched the miniature Miranda eating her breakfast and sighed to herself, All is not forgiven on that front, yet. She wished Miranda was here to help smooth things over. _Surely if Caroline saw that Miranda was okay with last night's behavior the girl would be too, right? Unless,_ Andy bit her bottom lip, _Miranda would smooth things over with Stephen's behavior too I'll bet. Damn... I screwed up._

Licking her lips, Andy tried to keep a grin off her face, “I, um... did call your Mom a name last night.” She watched as the girls both went very still.

“You did?” Cassidy was stunned, Andy had just said she wasn't mean.

“What?” Caroline asked quietly.

“I called her a panda...”Andy's brown eyes twinkled as her grin broke through, “A...'Miranda panda'.”

Cassidy laughed, “You didn't!”

Even Caroline couldn't keep from laughing, “What did she say to that?!”

“Well... I think she rolled her eyes,” Andy smiled wider as Caroline did exactly that, “...and she said 'that's enough of that', right before she went to make me and Serena some coffee.”

“She was pretty upset while she was making dinner,” Caroline pushed her cereal away, “she yelled at us.”

“What?” Andy swallowed hard, “I know she was upset, but we worked it out... I'm sorry she yelled.” Yelled being a relative term, in Miranda's case it meant she spoke sharply in a volume most people would expect in normal conversation.

“We deserved it,” Cassidy said. 

“I don't think so,” Andy sighed, “She was just upset at me...”

Caroline nodded, “We did deserve it. We compared you to Stephen.”

“That's understandable.”

“No,” Cassidy shook her head, “Mom didn't like that at all.”

Caroline agreed, “She told us...” Closing her eyes the girl did a chilling imitation of Miranda's tone. “That is the one and only time I ever want to hear you speak of Andrea and Stephen in the same breath, do you understand me?”

Cassidy nodded, “She said there was no comparison between you, that Stephen was nothing.”

“Nothing huh?” Andy liked the sound of that, but her curiosity got the better of her, “Did she say what I was?”

The girls glanced at each other then answered the question in an almost breathless whisper, in stereo, “Everything.”

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Andy dialed quickly a little surprised when she got Miranda's voice mail, but left a message anyway. “I love you.” Hanging up the phone, Andy managed to wipe away the tear rolling down her cheek with a little bit of finesse. “Um... Serena will be here soon for our run.”

“Okay,” the girls took their dishes to the sink and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher. “We'll just be upstairs.”

“Do you want to go to the airport with me today?”

“Airport?” Caroline turned to face Andy, “Going somewhere?”

“No,” The brunette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “Ma and Gram Sachs are coming for a visit. Mrs...Ms. King too. They're gonna help me pick out a dress for the wedding.” Andy looked at the girls hopefully, “I was hoping you'd be able to help me with that too.”

“When?”

“Well, I figured today we could just relax and settle in, then tomorrow Em has the bakers and caterers coming over for tastings... so we can choose who we want for the rehearsal dinner and reception. I'm thinking we'll need the day on Sunday to get over that.” Andy grinned, “So Monday after the tv appearances, we can go round to the showrooms and see what we can find?”

Both girls nodded and Cassidy spoke, “Yeah, the sooner the better.”

“Yes, weddings take a lot of planning you need to make sure you have each step covered so nothing gets lost in the shuffle.” Caroline tugged on her sister's sleeve, “C'mon, Cass.”

“Soooo, are you coming with me to the airport or not?” Andy raised her eyebrows, “If you are I need to call Roy to make sure he has the limousine.” She watched as the girls looked at each other, exchanging comments in their own silent way before Cassidy answered,

“Yeah, we'll go with you.”

Andy watched and listened to them stomping up the stairs then sighed. She wished for the thousandth time she hadn't screwed up so badly. Something about Caroline's words niggled at the back of her mind though, _What had she said? Lost in the shuffle?_ The doorbell pulled Andy's attention away from the subject and she forgot about the problem as she walked down the hall to let Serena in.

###

Cassidy listened as Caroline spoke on the phone to her friend, Allison.

“I know Alli...” Caroline sighed, “No, no!” Rolling her eyes, the young Priestly woman spoke through her grinding teeth, “Fine, whatever,” before disconnecting the call and tossing the phone across the room to land on the couch.

“Why do you let her get to you that, Ro?”

“I don't know.” Caroline ruffled her fingers through her hair, “She's just so... sure of herself. Like whatever she says is right, even if it's not.”

“Then why let it bother you?” Cassidy didn't actually 'hate' Allison, but she'd never understood why her sister was even friends with the girl because, well, Allison was just mean sometimes.

“The same reason the tabloids bother you, Cass.” Caroline sounded exasperated at her sister. “You know ninety-nine percent of that crap is completely made up.”

“I know, that's not what upsets me.” Cassidy admitted, “It's the other percent, the truth that bothers me.” She looked at Caroline and shrugged, “It's no one's business but Mom's and Andy's what Mom gave her for her birthday, where they go to eat, what they're wearing when they go to whatever function.” Cassidy felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks and brushed them away angrily, “Why does anyone else even care?!”

“Whoa!” Caroline moved to hug her sister, “Why does this bother you so much?”

Cassidy hugged her sister and sniffled. “I'm gay, Caroline.”

Pulling away slightly, to look her sister in the face, Caroline blinked, “What?”

“I'm gay.” Cassidy lowered her face, unable to look her sister in the eye, “So if the tabloids make up all that stuff about Mom and Andy, what do you think they're going to do to me?”

“Hey...” With both hands Caroline lifted Cassidy's face up, brushing away the tears with her thumbs, “Do you honestly think Mom or Andy will put up with anyone dissing you?” She smiled at her sister, “Mom may not even have anything left to do once Ma gets through with them!” Her heart did a double thump as she realized what she'd called Andy and why. _No matter what, Andy will be there for us when we need her. Even if she is so caught up with the wedding that she, and Mom, forget our birthday._

Caroline wondered, “Are you going to tell them?”

“I um... think they already know.” Cassidy admitted everything to Caroline, about Ms. Bax, about confiding in Andy and what Andy told her about feelings being natural. “They haven't said anything, but I'm pretty sure Mom knows too.”

“What about Dad?” They both knew that their Mom and Andy would be supportive, but they weren't so sure when it came to their father's reaction.

“I...” Cassidy shook her head, “I dunno.”

Caroline grinned, “You want me to tell him?” Her eyes twinkled, “We can do a switcheroo and I can break the news to him.”

“No way!” Cassidy grinned at the idea though. When they were younger they could trick their father easily. They had never managed to pull one over on Miranda though and they both doubted Andy would fall for a switcheroo either. After all, they'd tried it when they first met Andy and she'd seen right through them. Stephen never could tell them apart. “You are not going to pretend to be 'gay' me, Caroline...” Cassidy warned her sister, “and you better not do it when we're older either... I'll end up seeing you in the tabloids at some club with whatever girl you think I'd like, which I probably won't by the way, and my name will be in the headline.”

Caroline laughed, “Okay... fine... sheesh. Try to help a sister out...”

“I don't think Dad needs to know right now anyway.” Cassidy wasn't really sure he ever needed to know. 

“Okay...” Caroline smiled at her sister and hugged her again. “Whatever you want.” The girl grinned at her sister. “So... Ms. Bax...”

Rolling her eyes Cassidy smacked her sister's shoulder, “Shut up! I knew I never should have told you...”

“No, I'm sorry,” Caroline laughed as she rubbed her shoulder, “She's nice. If I were gay I could see how I might be attracted to her too.”

Cassidy buried her face in her hands and groaned, “I'm so going to regret telling you this, aren't I?”

Caroline grinned mischievously at her sister and spoke cheerily, “Probably, yeah.”

Cassidy groaned again.

###

“Wow, Em.. I'm impressed.” Andy looked through the list of plans the redhead had made for the wedding and knew that even though it was seven weeks away almost everything was done. Well, not exactly 'done', but arranged for and planned for. “This is great.” She grinned and asked Serena, “Don't you think so, Serena?” Emily spoke before the Brazilian could.

“You still need to choose a baker and caterer,” Emily warned, trying her best not to acknowledge her Brazilian friend's presence, “Did Miranda show you the schedule for tomorrow?”

Andy nodded, “Yes.” She didn't tell Emily that the paper with the times of arrival for the various places was currently tacked with a banana shaped magnet to the front of the refrigerator. She didn't want poor Emily's head to explode. “Thank you for arranging that too. Going to all those different places would have been taxing for my mother and Gram.”

Serena cut in, “Emily is always very thoughtful.”

Emily sniffed and ignored the comment, choosing to answer Andy, “Miranda wouldn't have liked it much either. Being on someone else's time schedule often tries her patience. Besides, they are caterers... you need to see what their presentations will be like.”

“That's true.” There was no way Andy was going to deny any of those statements. “Is that all we have to go over this morning?”

“Seems so,” Emily repacked her messenger bag, “You only still need to choose the caterer and baker...” She looked Andy in the eye, “And you need to choose a dress.”

“I know, Ma and Gram will help me with that on Monday... I think the girls are going to go with us as well.”

“After you choose your dress, things will start moving rapidly.” Emily looked around the park, “Your hairstyle and jewelry choices, plus your shoe choice will be crucial at that point, but all the other arrangements have been made.”

“Has Miranda chosen her dress yet?” Andy was curious about that. She wondered what the fashion icon had decided on.

“Not that I'm aware of.” Emily sighed, “She doesn't always tell me things you know.”

“Right.” Andy smiled and looked around the park for Patricia. Her expression froze as she saw a boy walking toward them. “Ummm...”

Emily scoffed, “Him again.”

Whirling on the redhead, Andy swallowed hard, “What?”

“He was here yesterday, wanted me to give you a note, can you imagine? Like we were in Primary school or something. I told him to give it to you himself.” Emily frowned at Andy's wrinkled forehead. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Andy stood quickly, “Be right back.”

###

When she was close enough to speak in a regular voice and still be heard, Andy asked, “Are you stalking me?”

“No!” the boy held up his hands, “I just wanted to apologize.”

Andy stood, feet apart, arms crossed, “I'm waiting.”

“Look, I didn't realize how it would sound when I told you all that stuff about yourself.” He sighed, “I only realized afterward how weird it would be... especially because of that trial and all... Most of that stuff I told you is all online, I only had to do a little hacking to get into the school records. Their security is crappy.” He offered her a folded piece of paper, the same one he'd tried to give Emily yesterday. “I wrote it all down, how sorry I am... where I got all the info... I'm not going to use it for anything, I just... you were so nice to me and... I was curious. Sometimes when I'm looking up stuff online I don't know when to stop.”

Andy reached out and took the paper, but didn't look at it, merely crossing her arms again, “What's your name?”

“Oh!” He nodded, she'd ran away last time before he could tell her, “It's Thomas, Thomas Hall.”

She scanned his face for any sign that he was a total freak and grunted once at the oh so not freakish name, “Well, Thomas, you shouldn't go around scaring people like that, or prying into their private records.”

“I know,” He hung his head but was silently thrilled that she had not kiddified his name to the much hated 'Tommy'. “It won't happen again.”

“I should hope not!” Andy grinned, “At least not until you get a little older and get your Private Investigator's license.” She chuckled at the glimmer in his eye at that idea. “Who knows, in a few years when I'm on a hot story I might just need a crack P.I., to help me out with some research.”

“Yeah?” Thomas grinned, “That would be awesome.”

Nodding, Andy's eyes narrowed at the school insignia on his shirt and the Ma in her kicked in, “Why aren't you in school?” Then she remembered, “Oh... school is out...”

“I always schedule independent studies in the mornings anyway, so I don't usually have to be at school until after lunch.” He grinned, “Summer school starts in three days, but if it was still in session I'd totally skip if it meant I got to see you.”

“Ha!” Andy shook her finger at him, “You better not! You have to have good grades to be a private investigator. The more you know, the better you'll be at it. No skipping!”

He grinned and gave her a little salute, “Yes, Ma'am!”

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy waved him away, “Get outta here!”

“So you aren't mad?” He had hoped things would go something like this.

“No, I'm not mad.” She smiled at him, “Just don't let it happen again.”

“I won't,” he assured her, “I promise.”

###

“Are you still not talking to me?” Serena sighed to herself as Emily continued to look through her bag as if no one had spoken. The statuesque woman laid her arm across the back of the bench they were sitting on, but didn't touch the smaller woman. “Thank you for making sure I got home safely last night.”

Emily's shoulders sagged and she turned to her tall friend, “What else was I supposed to do? You were totally plastered.”

“Not as totally as you might think.” Serena admitted, “I remember everything that I did last night. I'm sorry to have held you like that.”

Emily felt like crying, _I knew it,_ she thought, _She never would have done that if she hadn't been...._

“Holding you against your wishes like that, it was wrong of me.” Serena sighed, “I should have let you go when you wanted up, but...” Andy's advice rolled through her mind, eventually you're going to have to take the chance.... and Serena plunged on, “It felt so good to have you there, I couldn't seem to let go.”

Startled, Emily looked at the Brazilian with wide eyes, “You wanted to...”

Serena smiled a bit sadly, “I've wanted to for a long time.” She looked at Emily seriously, “I want to be more than your friend.”

Emily could feel her heart thumping in her chest and wondered that it didn't pound it's way out by now. “You do?”

Taking the risk, Serena curled her arm around to rest her hand on Emily's shoulder, “I most certainly do.” She squeezed the shoulder under her hand gently. “Have dinner with me tonight.”

“I had dinner with you last night,” Emily reminded her, “It wasn't all that pleasant.”

“Ah, but tonight we will not be at Miranda's, and I will only be intoxicated by your presence.” Serena grinned at Emily's rolling eyes.

“Stone cold sober then.” 

“No,” Serena countered the self-recrimination, “Your presence? I'll be high as a kite.” The Brazilian smiled, “So will you, have dinner with me, tonight?”

Emily nodded, “Yes, I will.” She glanced at Andy seeing that she had finished talking to the boy then back to Serena, “It appears we have some things to discuss.”

Serena nodded and looked up as Andy returned to the bench. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Running her fingers through her sweaty hair, Andy shoved the folded piece of paper into her pocket and asked Emily, “Was that all we had to go over this morning?”

“Yes,” The wedding plans had gone as far as they could until the choices were made for caterer and baker. “Oh.. have you decided on the music yet? Live or DJ?”

“The girls are going to play at the ceremony, pianos, so there should to be two set up and available... and in tune please, Miranda will have a fit if they aren't tuned properly and so will the girls, especially Cassidy. A DJ for the reception, make sure they have a huge selection of music and will take requests from the guests, the guest list is so diverse a large music selection will be vital.”

“So should I start setting up interviews for you to choose the DJ?” Emily had automatically taken out her notebook and was taking down every word Andy said, just as if she was Miranda herself giving orders. For a moment it felt odd, but then Emily got over it and got on with her job.

“I suppose so, but if you could pre-interview most of them... I don't want too many choices on that front. Who is going to DJ at the girls' party?” Andy had thought they'd decided on that form of entertainment for the girls.

“Oh, I got the hottest new DJ in the city for them, but I'm not sure she'll be appropriate for the wedding reception.” Emily dug in her magic bag of plans again to come up with a bundle of invitations and a business card. She handed the card to Andy, “Her name is Carmen, she worked a lot on the west coast but recently moved to New York.”

Nodding, Andy accepted the card and looked at it, then handed it back to Emily, “Okay then, we can see how she does at the girls' party. You can set up interviews with a few others, or, better yet, if you know where they are working I'll try to get Miranda to drop by and give a listen.”

Emily's eyes bugged out at that idea, but she said nothing about it as she passed the bundle of invitations over. “These are the invitations for the girls, Miranda said ten each.”

“Right,” Andy was glad to get these, the date for the party was only three weeks away. “Great, I'm sure they'll start mailing them or taking them to their friends right away.”

“I would have gotten them to you yesterday, but I forgot, like an idiot. They kind of got lost in the shuffle.” Emily closed her bag and looked up as Andy made a frustrated sound. “What?”

“Lost in the shuffle!” Andy sighed, _that is what Caroline said... weddings take a lot of planning you need to make sure you have each step covered so nothing gets lost in the shuffle._ “Have you spoken to the girls about their party at all?”

“Um.. no.” Emily shook her head, “The Top Chef thing was a secret, and I thought you and Miranda had been speaking to them.”

“Spoke.” Andy ground her teeth together, “I talked to them about what they might want for a party and then after Miranda plopped the job in your lap, we haven't talked about it since...” Recalling the look on Caroline's face when she was talking about things getting lost in the shuffle, Andy suddenly knew what Caroline was thinking. An exasperated groan escaped her as she hit her forehead with her palm, “They think we've forgotten.” She let out a piercing whistle for Patricia to return to them.

Serena laughed, “Like that movie.”

“What?” Andy set the bundle of invitations down on the bench to clip the leash onto Patricia's collar. She was glad the large dog was easily stopped before the large paws ended up on her shoulders, “What movie?”

“The old one... with Molly Ringwald... Her sister was getting married and her family forgot her birthday.” Serena laughed, “It's a very funny movie.”

“Sixteen Candles. Right!” Andy grinned, “Thanks, Serena!” She stood and gripped the leash in one hand and the bundle of invitations in the other, “You ready?”

Nodding, Serena stood. “Yes.”

Andy grinned, “See ya later, Em” Clicking her tongue at Patricia, Andy began to jog down the path.

“Yes,” Serena smiled at the redhead, “See you later, Em.”

Nodding, Emily watched as Serena's long legs allowed her to catch up with Andy and the pair jogged away down the path. _Later...._


	26. Chapter 26

###

“Hey girls!” Andy took the steps upstairs two at a time to the TV room, oddly enough to find the girls reading. “I'm gonna take a quick shower, you wanna watch a movie before we head off to the airport?”

“Sure,” Cassidy closed her book immediately, “You want a comedy or what?”

“Yeah,” Andy grinned, “I seem to recall one, an old one, with Molly Ringwald... it was like... there was a wedding and all the grandparents were at the house... find that one and I'll be right back.”

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the empty doorway where Andy had stood, “Why does she want to watch Sixteen Candles?”

Cassidy shrugged, “I dunno... maybe she's just got weddings on the brain but it is a funny movie.” She asked absently as she looked through the DVD collection, “Is it too early for popcorn?”

“Yes!” Caroline made a sound of annoyance, “Good grief, it's not even eight o'clock in the morning yet.”

“Right.” Cassidy pulled the correct movie off the shelf, “Ah well, it's still a good movie.”

They waited the few minutes it took for Andy to 'hose off' as she called it, then they all settled on the couch to watch. 

Andy found it interesting that both girls seemed to think the blatant sexual innuendo was hilarious and was slightly shocked that they seemed to understand the not so blatant references. It was a funny movie though and at the end of it, Andy shook her head. “Why do parties in movies always end up trashing the house?”

Both girls shrugged. Cassidy answered, “Makes for a good movie, I suppose.”

“Mmm...”

“Haven't you ever been to a party like that?” Caroline thought Andy might have been a little wild when she was younger.

“Uh... well...” Biting her lip, Andy admitted, “Once.” As the girls' faces lit up she spoke quickly, “but it was in college!” Pointing to the screen, Andy laughed, “Those kids were in high school!”

“Sometimes movies get things right though...” Caroline sighed and stood to put the disc away.

“I guess,” Andy admitted and watched Caroline with twinkling eyes, “Luckily our family isn't quite as dysfunctional as theirs... for instance, no matter what else was going on, Miranda and I would never forget your birthday.” She grinned as Caroline stopped in her tracks.

Turning to face the brunette, Caroline blinked, “What?”

“Your birthday... geez Caroline, did you forget??” Andy grinned wider, “It's only three weeks away you know?”

“Well I know!” The girl sighed, “I thought you'd forgotten.”

“That... well, that's my fault.” She bumped shoulders with Cassidy, “After I asked you guys what kind of party you thought you might like, I discussed it with Miranda, and then what do you think Miranda did??”

“Oh man!” Cassidy laughed, “Of course, she dropped it in Emily's lap!”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “Oh no! I should have known...”

Andy nodded, “Yep, and once Em got hold of it, we really didn't mention it anymore.”

“So... what's the scoop?” Caroline moved back to sit next to Andy, “What kind of food will there be? Where's it going to be? Will there be a DJ... dancing?”

Nodding to all that, Andy evaded the food question, “I'm sure the food will be wonderful, it's going to be at... I think she said it was a dance studio, they rent it for parties and movie shoots.”

“A dance studio?” Cassidy grinned, “Cool! Just like from Twilight.”

Andy nodded, “Em said there was a lot of room to dance, and she said the DJ was 'hot', some kind of new talent on the scene... I think Em said she'd just moved here from California... Carmen?”

“O.M.G. West Coast Carmen is going to DJ at our party?!” Cassidy laughed, “Awesome!” She glanced across at her sister, “Let Allison suck on that!”

“Hey! Language!” Andy tried to be stern, but chuckled a little, “Be nice.”

“No,” Caroline admitted, “That's gonna kill Allison.”

“Mmm... maybe you shouldn't invite her then?” Andy laughed louder at the expression on Caroline's face, “or maybe you should...” Wrapping her arms around both girls' shoulders, she shook them gently, “I tossed each of your packets of invitations on your beds. Ten each... invite whoever you want.”

“Cool!” Both girls stood to go get the cards right now. Andy called after them.

“We have to be going to the airport in just a little while, Roy will be here with the car soon.”

“Yeah.” and “Okay.” echoed down the hall as each girl went to their respective rooms to retrieve the all important invitations. “Thanks, Ma!”

Andy chuckled as duel squeals sounded down the stairway. _That is exactly the sound I wanted to make when I saw the printed wedding invitations._ She wanted to call Miranda, but knew she had meetings all day so instead she lay her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, thinking about the woman she loved. The picture of loving blue eyes framed with that stray lock of white hair made her smile. 

_Miranda's gonna marry me and I'm really going to be their Ma!_

###

Richard looked over the document in his hands for the fiftieth time. He was still seething that Dorothy had left this morning, against his explicit wishes. _Could she not see how wrong this whole situation was, how it was going to ruin their daughter's life?_

“Your ten o'clock is here, Mr. Sachs.”

With a deep breath, Richard ran his hand through his graying hair and nodded as he pushed the intercom button. “Send them in, Grace.” He was in the midst of standing when the last person he ever expected to walk through his door, walked through his door. Stopped mid-motion, he wasn't sure what to do next.

“My hair is quite distinctive, but I'm not exactly Medusa,” Miranda took a seat in front of his desk and it immediately felt as though this was her office, not his. She gestured to the chair he was half out of, “Have a seat, Richard, we have some things to discuss.”

“How dare you come here?” He kept his voice low. Making a scene at his office was not something he would ever do.

“I am here, because I love your daughter, and your actions are hurting her.” Miranda reached into her purse and drew out her glasses, holding them in her hand as she also retrieved a folded legal document. When he didn't respond to that, she continued, “The wedding is coming up soon, and I'm under the impression that you will not be attending, much less walking Andrea down the aisle...” Miranda pinned him with a glare as he scoffed at that idea, then continued as if he hadn't interrupted, “... therefore, since you are going to fail to act as a father, I was hoping you could at least manage to act like a lawyer.” She handed the document to him and waited.

“A prenuptial agreement?” Richard furrowed his forehead as he scanned the document. “This says Andy gets nothing!”

Nodding, Miranda agreed, “Yes, Andrea has been very adamant about that. She wants none of my assets, continually saying that when the time comes the girls should inherit the estate.” Miranda held up her hand at the outrage beginning to form on the man's face, outrage on behalf of his daughter, his daughter that he loved. “It is a sentiment I do not share.” Miranda let a tiny smile twitch the edges of her lips and gestured to the document, “Read it again.”

Narrowing his eyes at her for a moment, Richard turned his attention back to the document, this time not just scanning it. Paragraph after paragraph his eyes widened and by the end of the document his mouth had fallen open slightly, “I...” He looked up at the older woman, “Do you know what this really says?”

Nodding, Miranda exhaled slowly, “Of course. It says exactly what I told my lawyer I wanted it to say. As you can see, I've already signed it.” She smiled and lied, “I always get what I want, Mr. Sachs.”

His stomach turned, knowing that what this woman wanted was his daughter. “Why are you showing me this?”

“Andrea is troubled by the rift between you. I want only to ease that burden.” Miranda pulled a small rectangular folder from her purse, “If you bring that to her, to sign, she will do it without looking too closely at it. Were she to discover the actual undertones and meaning of the passages, she would not sign it.” She paused to remember the near argument she'd caused when she'd shown a similar document to Andrea. The young woman was clever and had quickly seen through the legalese wording. Miranda stood and told him what he needed to do, what she wanted him to do, “Bring it to her, argue with her that it isn't right, tell her what it says on initial inspection, push her not to sign it... and she will, without question.” 

“You want me to manipulate her into signing...”

“I want what is best for her.” Miranda dropped her glasses back in her purse and clicked it shut. “This is the best thing for her and we both know it. Be a father, Richard, do what is right for your daughter.” She dropped the airline ticket on his desk, “This is a limited time offer.” Miranda turned to leave when Richard's voice stopped her.

“You flew all the way here from New York, just to give me this?” He met the fashion icon's eyes, “Why?”

“Because I love your daughter, Mr. Sachs. We have that in common, you and I.” Miranda sighed, “She loves you and your continued absence is hurting her. You won't stop us from marrying each other, but I would prefer if she at least thought she had your blessing, because it will make her happy.” Miranda licked her lips and informed him, “There are exactly three people in this entire world who's happiness I care about, more than my own, Andrea is one of them.” She paused to allow him time to process that statement, then continued, “As I said, if you cannot act like a father, at least try to be a lawyer. As you can see, I have some fairly competent lawyers on my payroll, so you might want to think about trying that father role, if you feel up to it.” Without another word, Miranda left the office.

Richard watched her go then shook his head, for a moment he thought he'd dreamed it all, but then he caught the lingering scent of Miranda's distinctive perfume and looked at the document in his hands. It was amazing, on first glance it looked like Andy would get nothing out of this 'marriage', should it dissolve, but as he had read it closely he realized that Miranda intended for Andrea to be extremely well taken care of no matter what happened to the 'marriage'. He picked up the airline ticket and noticed the dates. Limited time offer... The ticket was only good until the day of the wedding. He felt the weight of that deadline on his shoulders. _What can I do,_ he thought. _How can I convince my baby that she's making a mistake?_ Toying with the ticket in his hand, he ground his teeth together. He hated feeling as though he was being rushed into a decision. That was one of Miranda's tactics, he realized, she forced people make snap decisions in order for them to more easily make the decision in her favor. After another moment of thought, Richard began to smile, a plan was forming; like it did when he had a case that was seemingly impossible to win. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do yet, but now that he started thinking of the situation as a court case, he felt much better. His track record of late in regards to his children wasn't exactly stellar, but as far as work went Richard knew that he was very good at his chosen profession. He always won when the stakes were high. Glancing at a framed picture on his desk, ten year old Andy smiled at him, Richard nodded to himself and thought, _These are the highest stakes ever._ He smiled at the picture, at his baby.

###

“Ma! Gram!” “Grandma!” Andy grinned and enveloped the shorter woman in a hug before relinquishing claim to the girls. She turned to give the taller older woman a squeeze.

“Well this is different,” Pava laughed as she watched the girls attach themselves to Dorothy, “I've always been the Grandma!”

Andy laughed, leaving her arm around her Gram's shoulder, “You always will be!”

She looked at the third visitor and smiled, “Nice to see you again, Mrs. King...” She felt Gram wince and grimaced a bit herself. “I.. um... “ 

“It's okay dear,” the woman took a deep breath, “I was Mrs. King for almost fifty years, when people call me that now... it just feels, normal. You are more than welcome to call me Mary though, if you prefer.”

Nodding, Andy gave the woman a friendly hug, “How was your flight?”

“Not bad,” Mary laughed, she'd been nervous about the flight for no reason, “You know it's not that far from here.”

“That's right,” Dorothy laughed, “A couple of hours in the air and you could be home.”

Andy rolled her eyes as both girls looked up at her, “Ma, home is a twenty-five minute car ride from here.” she winked at the girls, and continued talking to her mother, “But I get what you're saying... maybe we'll try to get back to Cincinnati a little more often.” Running her fingers through her hair, Andy asked, “Do you guys have luggage checked?”

They all chuckled and Gram responded, indicating their carry-on bags with a wry grin. “Darlin', you are talking to three women traveling for an undetermined amount of time. It is safe to say, we have luggage.”

Laughing at that, Andy signaled for a Porter, “Right,” She gestured off to the side, “This way to baggage claim then.”

Dorothy only took a moment to consider how at ease her daughter was not only with signaling, dealing with, and tipping the Porter, but when they all climbed into the long car, Andy seemed not to notice the luxury around them. The girl, Dorothy sighed and corrected her thought, young woman, is completely at ease in this world. Licking her lips as the girls snuggled up against Andy, Dorothy again realized, this is where Andy belongs. She wished her husband could, would, see that too.

###

“My goodness!” Mary looked up seeing the levels of stairs above them, “This house puts the B&B to shame!”

Andy laughed, “I liked the B&B.”

“Yeah,” Caroline agreed, “It was nice.”

Andy's thumb touched the ring Miranda gave her, a smile touched her lips. “Yeah, it was.”

Cassidy groaned, “Ugh, here we go with the sappy looks and the dreamy smile.”

Laughing at that, Andy jostled Cassidy's shoulders, “Nevermind.” Grinning at the girl, Andy switched her attention to Dorothy, “I figured you could be in the same room you were before, Ma.” She turned to her Gram and hesitated, then spoke quietly, “Ma's room is on the second floor, there are two guest rooms on the third floor that share a bathroom. Is that okay?” Andy continued, “There is also a guest room on the fourth floor with an ensuite bathroom...”

“I think we'll do fine sharing.” Pava glanced at Mary who nodded. “Third floor sounds good. Thank ya, Darlin'.”

Caroline grabbed one of Gram's bags, letting the older woman take the other one. “I'll show them where!”

“Me too!” Cassidy also grabbed one of the suitcases Mary had brought before the woman could pick them both up.

“Well I guess that's settled.” Pava grinned, amazed by the children's enthusiasm. “Lead on Macduff.”

“Lay on...” Mary corrected quietly.

Pava laughed, “It's just a saying! No Shakespeare lessons from the Peanut Gallery.”

Mary chuckled and wrinkled her nose and stuck the tip of her tongue out in Pava's direction, much to Cassidy's delight.

Andy and Dorothy watched them troop up the stairs. “They're good girls, Andy.”

“Yeah, actually, they are.” With a deep breath, Andy picked up both her mom's suitcases, “Miranda did good.”

Dorothy shook her head and pointed to the suitcases in her daughter's hand, “You're an influence on them too, you know?” Dorothy smiled at her daughter's confused look, “Girls that age are highly susceptible to suggestion. They're just on the verge of being young women and need role models to show them how.” She brushed a bit of dark hair from her daughter's eyes, “You are a great role model for them, Sweetheart.”

With a deep breath, Andy nodded, “Thanks, Ma.” She smiled, “I learned from the best.”

Laughing at that, Dorothy bumped her shoulder into Andy's bicep and winked, “You bet you did.” 

###

“Here you go.” Caroline indicated the doors in the hall. “Both rooms are the same, just...flipped. The bathroom is in the middle, just like the kids rooms on that old Brady Bunch TV show.”

“So they connect?” Pava glanced at Mary who, almost, grinned.

“Yeah,” Cassidy widened her eyes. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Mary patted the girl's shoulder. “It's fine, dear.”

“Cool.” Caroline asked Gram, “So which one do you want?”

Pava shrugged and pointed to the doors as she spoke, “Eeny Meany Miney Mo..” She left her finger on the 'Mo' door and laughed, “That's one's as good as the other.”

“Okay.” Caroline carried the suitcase she'd picked up into the room, while Cassidy moved with Mary into the other room.

“Our rooms are just down the hall.” Cassidy pointed toward the back of the house, “We aren't usually too noisy or anything though. I promise not to practice piano if you are trying to sleep.”

“Don't you worry about that,” Mary assured her, as she sat the bag she carried down and looked around the room, “This is nice.”

“Yeah, I like this room, but just to warn you, keep the curtains closed in the morning, or else the sun will shine right in your eyes and wake you up.” Cassidy put the suitcase on the bed and shuddered at the memory. She saw the woman's confused look and explained, “They were painting my room once and I slept in here...”

“Ah, I see. I'll remember,” Mary walked to the window in question and looked out, “Nice view.” The third floor height let her see the cityscape quite well.

“Yeah, it's okay I guess.” Grinning impudently, she informed their guest, “Of course, the view from Mom and Andy's room is the best.”

Mary's eyes glittered at comment but also at the ease with which the girl seemed to accept her mother's relationship with the younger woman, “Of course.” Mary's eyebrows raised significantly when her stomach growled loudly. Placing a hand on her stomach the older woman laughed, “Wow, I guess I'm a little hungry.”

“A little?!” 

Mary admitted, “I skipped breakfast this morning. I was a little nervous. I don't really do well flying.”

“Oh,” Cassidy smiled. She and Caroline both knew that their mom didn't really like flying all that much either, especially take-offs and landings. “Well, you're here safe and sound and I'm sure Peggy has something planned for lunch.”

“Peggy?” Mary tilted her head in question.

“The housekeeper, cook... she's great.” Cassidy gestured for their guest to follow her back out the door.

“I um, think I need to freshen up a little first.” Mary pointed toward the bathroom door. “Is that okay?”

“Oh!” Cassidy nodded, “Sure. Just come downstairs when you're ready.”

Mary smiled. “You're a sweetheart. Thank you.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes at the endearment, but grinned as she left the room, obviously pleased with the assessment. 

###

“This is a lovely room,” Pava dropped her case on the bed and looked around. She smiled at Caroline as she put the suitcase she was carrying on the bed as well. “Thank you, Darlin'”

Caroline showed the older woman the door to the bathroom, “You can just lock the other door, so Mary will know you're in there...”

Nodding, Gram smiled, “I'll try to remember, but if I don't it's no big deal. Mary and I are pretty good friends.”

“Yeah, I guessed.” Caroline shrugged, “Didn't think you'd bring a stranger with you...”

“Exactly,” Pava tilted her head, concerned with the girl's demeanor. “You okay?”

Nodding, Caroline shrugged again, “yeah.”

“Uh huh...” Pava sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space beside her, “What's up?”

“How do you know, when a friend is really a friend?”

“Hmmm...” Wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder, Pava answered slowly, “Well, sometimes you don't.”

Caroline blinked. “I... wasn't expecting you to say that.”

“Sometimes, people you think are friends turn out to be the opposite, and the people who you think hate you turn out to be the best friend you've ever had.” Pava sighed, knowing she wasn't helping the child at all. “You have someone you think is a friend but you aren't sure?”

Nodding, Caroline told the older woman, “Allison, I've known her for a long time, since second grade, we always got along and liked the same things...”

Pava took a deep breath, “Ahhh... and now she doesn't seem so, compatible?” 

“No,” Caroline played with the edge of her shirt, “Cassidy says she's jealous of us, but... it's really her mom that's the problem. I think Alli would be okay if her mom wasn't twisting her mind about... things.”

Pava's eyes narrowed, just as Andy's did sometimes. “What...things?” Caroline remained silent and Pava pressed her lips together for a moment before filling in what Caroline wouldn't say. “Things like, your mom and Andy being together?” 

“yeah.”

“But you know that's okay, right?” Pava had thought the girls seemed completely accepting of the relationship.

“Oh, yeah... definitely.” Caroline rolled her eyes, “We tease them about being all mushy, but Cass and I are really happy that Mom found Andy. We've never seen Mom happier than she is now.”

Nodding, Pava agreed on the other side of the pair, “I've known Andy all her life and I've never seen her happier either.”

“They were made for each other.” Caroline sighed, “ I wonder if I will ever find someone to make me that happy.”

Pava chuckled and jostled the girl's shoulder, “You're young yet... You'll find 'em.”

“How will I know when I do?” That question had plagued Caroline for quite a while now. A new voice from the bathroom door answered.

“You'll know.”

Looking up, Pava's dark eyes twinkled at Mary as they both smiled, “Yup, You'll definitely know.”

 _Everyone says that, 'you'll know'._ Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Caroline stood. “Thanks for talking with me... Gram.”

“Any time, Darlin'” Pava winked at the girl and watched her leave before she crossed the room to stand in front of Mary. She bent her knees to catch the slightly shorter woman's eyes. “You okay?”

“I, I thought it would be odd, being here, but they are all so... kind... and,” Mary hesitated. 

Pava understood and thought, times change. She wrapped her long arms around the woman's shoulders and pulled her close, filling in the last word, “accepting.”

“Yes,” Mary rested her head on Pava's shoulder and sighed, “But it wouldn't have been, back then... for us.”

Pulling back slightly, Pava brushed her fingertips across Mary's creased cheek and smiled sadly, “No, it wouldn't.”

“We did the right thing... all those years ago, we made the right choice.” Mary's eyes didn't hold the same conviction her voice did. Pava reassured her.

“We made the only choice we could.” Again pulling the woman close, Pava rested her cheek against Mary's temple. “We had good lives with men who loved us.”

“We did.” Sighing, Mary closed her eyes, hating the tiny empty space in her heart. “I miss George.” 

“I know you do, Sweetheart. I missed John for a long time after he passed...still do... sometimes” Pava soothed the woman, “but it will get better, I promise.”

Melting into the embrace, Mary sighed. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Pava smiled as the woman in her arms gave a short low bark of laughter. 

“For what?” Mary was amazed at her life-long friend and her voice reflected that, “You've always been there for me.”

“Not always...” Pava knew there were times that she should have gone to the woman, to help her, comfort her, but, “... I trusted George to take care of you.”

“He did,” _for the most part,_ “but...” Mary admitted, “He wasn't you.”

Pava sighed, nodded and kissed the woman's temple. Time for a change of subject. “C'mon, you didn't have any breakfast and it's nearly lunchtime. You must be hungry. Let's go see if we can find some munchies.”

Mary resisted the move for a moment then gave in, she could feel her stomach on the verge of growling again. There was more to say, _but we've waited this long,_ she thought, _why not a little longer?_


	27. Chapter 27

“So what's on the agenda for today?” Dorothy looked around the room as Andy set the suitcases on the bed. 

“Nothing today,” Turning to face her mom, Andy shrugged, “You can all settle in, rest today, or we can figure out something to do later. Tomorrow we are scheduled for tastings with the caterer's and bakers to decide which of them will be doing the reception and cake. I figured Sunday we could rest, and Monday make a tour of the showrooms for a dress... after...” Andy groaned as a wave of terror hit her.

“After what?” Dorothy moved to her daughter and took her shaking hand, “Andy?” She pulled the brunette to sit on the edge of the bed. “What's going on? After what?”

“After I make my appearances on television.”

“What!?” Dorothy was amazed at that statement. “But you're...”

“Deathly afraid of being onstage? I know... believe me, I know.” Andy sighed. Getting up in front of family and friends to do karaoke was one thing, being on stage in front of an audience of strangers was totally different, and terrifying, even doing that little bit with waving at the camera had been hard until she just concentrated on Miranda. “But this is the best way to... counteract the crap Stephen and Christian too have been spewing.”

“Stephen is...”

“Miranda's most current ex,” Andy steeled herself for her mother's next inevitable question.

“And Christian?”

With a resigned sigh, Andy nodded, “Christian is the guy I slept with in Paris, a week after Nate left me.” The look on her mother's face was indescribable and Andy shrugged, “I know you don't want to hear about me in any kind of sexual situation, Ma...” The woman's scoffing tone stopped Andy's speech.

“Please, don't confuse me with your father. I'm sure he still believes that you and Nate had separate rooms when you were living together.” Dorothy rolled her eyes, “I'm just surprised... um... what about Miranda?”

“Ma, Nate and I broke up because I was changing, and he wasn't. Miranda, the job at Runway, only helped facilitate that change. Miranda was married at the time and I was her assistant. She never would have done anything inappropriate with me or anyone else as long as her marriage was still legal, as long as I was her employee.” Andy ran her fingers through her dark hair, “That is one of the things Stephen is saying that is just not true, Miranda and I were not together then... at all.”

“But you wanted to be.” Dorothy knew her daughter well enough to know that much.

“Honestly, Ma, back then I had no clue what I wanted.” Andy tipped her head back and closed her eyes remembering those times. “But, there were moments, when I would look at her and feel... as if I would die if I didn't take her in my arms right then and just hold on...” Exhaling softly, Andy blinked her eyes open, “Sometimes I still feel that way.”

“What did you do? When that feeling happened then... what do you do when it happens now?” Dorothy felt most of the air leave her lungs as her daughter's smile lit up the room.

“Then... I did my best to ignore it and died a little inside, now... I take her in my arms, and hold on tight.” Laughing, Andy patted her mom's knee, “C'mon, let's go see if Peggy has any munchies for us.”

###

Miranda entered the house at exactly the same time she would have if she had spent a regular day at the office. Unlike a normal day however the house was not quiet, there was raucous laughter coming from the kitchen. Moving to investigate, Miranda stopped short in the doorway. “What on Earth?”

“Mom!” Caroline grinned through a powdery mask. “We're baking cookies with Grandma!”

Turning her gaze to Dorothy, Miranda's eyebrow raised. “Is that so?”

Nodding, Dorothy sighed and wiped a bit of white stuff off her cheek. “Yes, but there was an...incident, with the flour.”

“Hmmm... flour mishaps run in the family I think.” Opening her arms she welcomed hugs from her girls, despite their current powder covered state. “Where is Andrea?”

“I'm afraid Andy bore the brunt of the fallout.” Dorothy's eyes glanced up, “She went to get cleaned up.”

“I see.” Patting the girls on the back, Miranda coaxed them back to their activity. She resisted the urge to go check on Andrea and instead brushed off a stool at the preparation island. She sat as she continued to converse with their guest. “How was your flight?”

“Smooth.” 

“Good,” Miranda looked around the kitchen, “It seems you've been occupied since you arrived.”

Dorothy laughed, “Actually, we only just started this fiasco...”

“We spent most of the afternoon at the museum.” Cassidy and Caroline both grinned. “It was fun.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda brushed a bit of flour off her sleeve.

Dorothy continued her work but spoke quietly, “There was a woman there that spoke to Andy...”

“Oh?” Miranda became intensely interested in the outing, “What did they discuss?”

“It was the new Director, Mom.” Caroline grabbed a rag and began to clean up the layer of flour dusting every surface. “When she recognized Andy she asked her about getting in touch with you.”

“Me?” Miranda blinked in surprise, “Why ever for?” She didn't miss Dorothy's lips pressed tightly together. 

Cassidy chimed in helpfully as she too grabbed a rag and began wiping off the flour dusted surfaces, “Something about the Picasso's.”

“Ah,” Nodding, Miranda sighed, “They're probably planning another exhibit and want the sketches loaned for the duration.”

Andy took the final two steps down and entered the kitchen. She'd overheard the last comment, “Yes, but no worries, the exhibition isn't going to be until next year so Ms. Porter has plenty of time to contact you before then.” Leaning down, Andy kissed Miranda's upturned cheek, “How was your day?”

“Productive.” Smiling, Miranda kept hold of Andrea's hand, pulling it up to kiss the back of it lightly. “And yours?”

“Lazy.” Andy laughed, “We've done nothing but eat and wander around the museum.”

“Mmm...” Blue eyes twinkled, “I doubt that.” She grinned, “Did you not run your customary five miles this morning?”

“Well, yes.. I did that...” Andy admitted, “And I got some work done on the articles I have due...”

“So,” Miranda winked, “You have also had a productive day.”

“Andy gave us the invitations to our birthday party too!” Cassidy grinned, “They're cool!”

“You should send them as soon as possible,” Miranda warned, “The date is only three weeks away.”

Both girls nodded, “Yeah, we have most of them addressed already. Andy said she would mail them tomorrow.”

“Most of them?”

“Yeah,” Caroline explained, “We get ten each, but so many of our friends overlap, we each have a few extra. We're not exactly sure who else to invite.”

“You do not have to limit yourself to your peers.” Miranda suggested, “You may invite anyone you wish. Perhaps Detective Jo and her wife would attend? Or perhaps your student adviser, Ms. Bax?” She ignored the light squeeze Andrea gave her hand.

Caroline giggled at that suggestion and Cassidy glared at her sister before she asked their mom. “Can we invite Dad?”

Miranda saw Dorothy's hawk eyes train on her, waiting for the answer as interestedly as the girls were. She could also feel Andrea's tension through their connected hands. “James is always welcome at functions regarding you two, you know that. He is your father after all.” Miranda continued, “I'm not sure you need waste an invitation on him though, you can simply email him with the address and remind him of the date.”

Cassidy turned to Andy's Mom, “What about you, Grandma, do you want to come to our birthday party?”

“Yeah!” Caroline agreed, “That would be great!”

Miranda turned her intense gaze on the woman, curious to see what the response would be.

“I think I would like that.” She smiled at the girls and Andy, “I'm not sure what I have going on that day, but I'll try.” 

“Where are Pava and Mary?” Miranda wondered why the older women weren't here sharing in the baking experience, preventing 'flour incidents'.

“We left them at the museum.” Andy winked at the twins as Miranda's eyebrows raised.

“Excuse me?”

Andy laughed, “They wanted to look around some more. They know the address here and promised to get a taxi when they were ready to come home.”

Dorothy nodded, “They're big girls, they can handle themselves.” She held up a cookie sheet full of unbaked goodies. “Ready to finish these?”

Caroline, Cassidy and Andy chorused. “Yeah!”

Dorothy and Miranda chuckled. Andy bumped Miranda's shoulder, “You aren't going to eat any cookies anyway.”

“No, most likely not.” Miranda eyed the bowl Dorothy had been dipping dough out of and deliberately waited until all eyes were on her before she reached over with one finger to scrape some of the extra dough off the inside of the bowl. She quickly brought the finger to her mouth to savor the rare treat. “I prefer the dough.”

Andy smiled, charmed by the oh so common preference Miranda freely admitted to. She watched as the older woman went back for another swipe but this time Andy intercepted the finger, bringing it to her own mouth instead, slowly licking the sweet dough off Miranda's index finger.

“Oh gross.” Caroline hid her eyes. Cassidy sighed and covered hers as well. Dorothy chuckled and looked away, but more to give the couple a bit of privacy than out of revulsion. 

“It's not gross,” Andy insisted, “Cookie dough is delicious.”

Caroline continued hiding her eyes behind her hand and Cassidy groaned. “We're going to be traumatized.”

Dorothy chuckled again, “Andy walked in on her father and I doing worse than that...” Glancing at her daughter, Dorothy grinned, “You seemed to have turned out okay.”

Laughing at that, Andy released Miranda's hand, “I guess so... it's not exactly a memory I cherish though,” she grinned and gestured for the girls to go upstairs. “C'mon, it's time for you two to get cleaned up.”

“But what about all this mess?” Cassidy indicated the lightly dusted countertop with the rag she'd been using to wipe down the other surfaces.

“We'll clean it up when we are.” Andy gestured again, “Nothing is going to get done if it all keeps falling down off you back onto the counter.”

Cassidy couldn't argue with that logic and put her rag down, “Okay.”

Andy grinned as she followed the girls upstairs, speaking to them fairly loudly, “Besides, maybe an elf will come and magically clean the place while we're gone.” Both girls laughed as Miranda's voice followed them up the stairs.

“Don't count on that!”

Dorothy watched the easy interaction between her daughter and this other woman then narrowed her eyes as Miranda again reached her finger into the bowl and brought it to her lips. The reprimand was automatic, “You'll ruin your supper.”

Blue eyes looked up at the mothering woman and blinked once then Miranda unrepentantly reached for another taste. Grinning, she took the final bite and pushed the bowl away, “Probably so.” She looked around curiously, “What does Peggy have planned for our evening meal?”

“Oh, well... I, um...” Dorothy's shoulders sagged slightly, “I asked Andy to let her go early today.”

Miranda merely watched her guest and waited for the explanation for that action.

“Having someone, a servant, around is just very strange for me.” The woman sighed and ran her fingers through her salt and pepper hair, “I figured that between myself, Pava, and Mary we could come up with some sort of meal.” Dorothy ventured a smile at Miranda, “I'm also under the impression that you are quite handy in the kitchen yourself.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda thought about it, “Normally I don't wish to deal with the preparation of our meals. Long days at the office often require some of what Andrea calls 'down time' in the evening.” She saw Dorothy's nod and continued, “Nevertheless, today was mostly meetings, however tedious, aside from one notable encounter this morning, not terribly draining.” Again she looked to Dorothy curiously, “What would you suggest we prepare?”

“I'm fairly flexible,” Dorothy shrugged, “What do you want to make?”

Miranda surveyed the wreck of a kitchen, the flour covered surfaces, the dirty mixing bowls, the haphazardly tossed measuring cups and spoons and murmured, “Reservations.”

###

In their search for ingredients, the pantry turned up several varieties of pasta, three variations of rice, and other staples such as beans, cereal and oatmeal, but the inspection of the refrigerator didn't yield nearly as much bounty. There were very few vegetables, hardly any fruit and no proteins. 

“I'm surprised at how little there is in the refrigerator.” Dorothy had been shocked at the lack of groceries available.

Andy snapped her fingers, “Peggy must have skipped the market this morning.” She explained to their guests, and Miranda, that when warmer weather set in, Peggy had started daily morning trips to the farmer's market for their supplies. “She knows we're doing the tastings tomorrow,” Andy gestured to the schedule on the fridge, “And we often eat out on weekends, especially when we have guests.” _Not that we ever have guests..._

“There's a chicken casserole in here,” Cassidy piped in, hanging on the appliance door, her head half inside the freezer, “And a lasagne.”

Miranda nodded, “Either are acceptable, unless you would rather go out, or call for delivery.”

“Pizza?” Dorothy was surprised. Based on Andy's many rants about the woman during her tenure as assistant at Runway, she didn't think Miranda ate pizza.

“You can get anything you want delivered in New York, Ma.” Andy laughed, “Anything except a decent Chicago-style pizza.” She sighed, “Ever since Josie mentioned Giordano's I've been craving a slice.”

Miranda's blue eyes trained on Andrea, “Is that what you want?” Miranda's lips twitched, “I believe Donatella's plane is at LaGuardia at the moment.”

Andy's eyes widened, “No...” She saw Miranda's eyebrows raise, “Miranda! No..” She pointed her finger directly at Miranda's chest, “You put that thought out of your head right now! We are not going to get on a plane and fly to Chicago just so I can have some pizza!”

“Why not?” Miranda almost, almost, pouted, “If that is what you want...” 

“Miranda...” With a sigh, Andy moved closer and rested her forehead on Miranda's, “Thank you for the thought, but why don't we just stick to Lombardi's for tonight?”

“Mmm...” Miranda accepted a gentle kiss on her cheek and shook her head, “Very well, Call them, and Andrea...”

Andy held up her hand to stop Miranda's next order, “I know, don't worry...” She winked at her fiancee, “I'll get your favorite.”

Dorothy grinned as the twins exchanged long suffering looks. 

###

“This is great.” Mary took another bite of her pizza. 

“I agree,” Pava reached for another piece, “Why would you want a different pizza than this?”

“It is good,” Andy agreed, “it's just not the deep dish Chicago-style I lived on in college.”

“That explains a lot.” Miranda smirked as she bit into her portion of the pizza.

Andy rolled her eyes, “I do eat a lot healthier these days.”

“But junk food is okay every once in a while...right?” Cassidy took another piece out of the small pizza she and Caroline were sharing.

“Everything is fine, in moderation,” Miranda nodded and pushed her plate, still holding half her second piece, away. “Did you enjoy your extended outing at the museum?”

Pava grinned as Mary's hand shook slightly at the wording. “It was lovely, they have some brilliant works there.” Mary silently agreed.

Miranda nodded, “Andrea and I did not have time to visit any of the museums in London, but one day we will return and make a point of going, perhaps we'll jump across the Channel and visit the Louvre as well.”

“Wow,” Mary laughed, “That sounds...”

“Extravagant.” Dorothy filled in the word and then pushed her cynical thoughts away. “And fun.”

Andy grinned at her Mom's effort and at Miranda's outrageous suggestion. “It does sound fun.” Turning to the girls, her dark eyes twinkled, “Doesn't it?” The bobbing heads made her smile. 

Miranda also smiled at her family and guests before looking around the room and changed the subject, “One day we will have a formal dinner in this room, as was intended.”

“Yeah, it's kinda weird eating in here.” Caroline looked around, as if just noticing where they were.

“It is unusual,” Miranda looked around the dining room, “With the way our lives have been in the recent past, dinner parties have been out of the question.” She looked at Andrea and smiled, “Perhaps that will change soon?”

“I hope so. Maybe the press won't be so interested in a boring married couple.” Andy nodded, “It would be fun to have friends over every once in a while.”

Miranda nodded but remained thoughtful, _I will have to stop keeping her all to myself... cultivate friends for her, she smiled at her young fiancee, she will need that, one day._

###

“Ugh, I'm stuffed!”

All the adults chuckled as Cassidy patted her belly, Andy nodded and agreed, “Me too! I can't even think about tomorrow and all those people bringing us samples of their wedding offerings...”

“It will only be small bites though right?” Dorothy didn't think the caterers would actually bring large amounts of the items on their menus.

“Yes, small samples, but,” Andy rolled her eyes as she recalled the schedule stuck to the fridge, “A lot of them!”

“That reminds me.” Miranda picked up her cell phone and dialed one of the many pre-programmed numbers. The call was answered just after the first ring, “Emily, we require your presence tomorrow for the tastings.” Not waiting for the woman's response, Miranda simply said, “That's all.” and disconnected the call.

Andy saw the appalled look on her family's faces and sighed, picking up her own phone she also dialed Emily's number. It was answered on the third ring. “Yeah, Em... Hi.” She raised her eyebrows at Miranda who merely took a sip of her drink, “Miranda tells me that she wants you here tomorrow for the tastings... so I guess we can skip our park meeting in the morning.”

“Oh, are you sure?”

Trying not to grin at the slightly disappointed tone in the woman's voice, Andy answered with only a bit of regret of her own, “Yeah, no reason for you to get up that early on a Saturday when I'll just be seeing you later anyway.”

“Right...”

Andy waited for it and wasn't disappointed when Emily asked.

“Will Serena still be running with you then?”

“You know, I'm not exactly sure.” Andy grinned, “I haven't spoken to her about running on the weekends.”

“Ah...perhaps I can ask her later.” 

“Oh?” Andy grinned, wondering if Emily was going to admit she was having dinner with Serena tonight. The tall Brazilian had told Andy about the arrangements during their run back to the house this morning.

“Yes, she and I are having dinner this evening...” The tone in Emily's voice left no room for ridicule, the snobbery masked her nervousness, “...friends do that, you know?” 

“Yes, of course they do.” Andy smiled and winked at Miranda, “I've had dinners with Jo and Blair.”

Emily sighed, “I'll be there tomorrow before the first caterer arrives.”

“Okay then,” Andy again caught Miranda's eyes and said, “Thank you, Em.”

“You're welcome, Andy.”

Disconnecting the call, Andy immediately dialed Serena's number. “Hey, Serena. Listen... can we push our run tomorrow back a little?”

“Sure...” the statuesque woman was surprised and asked, “Why?”

“Well, My mom and Gram are visiting from Ohio and I wanted to take them to the Farmer's Market in the morning... We need some supplies around here anyway, and if you've ever been there you know the best time to go is in the morning.”

“Of course,” Serena hesitated, “Have you informed Emily of the schedule change?”

“As a matter of fact I just spoke with her. We are having the caterer's and baker's come here tomorrow for tastings and Emily is going to be present for that, so I told her that she didn't have to meet us in the park.” She heard a disappointed sound and grinned, “I figured, if we timed our run correctly, we could be just getting back when Emily arrives.”

“Oh!” Serena's tone brightened, “That would be lovely...”

“Bring a change of clothes...” Andy grinned at the new enthusiasm, “You can stick around and help us encourage Emily to at least taste the food.”

“I will.” Serena laughed, “Thank you, Andy.”

“Anytime... and Serena... have fun tonight.” Andy winked at Miranda and the girls as she disconnected the call.

“How long is it going to take for them to get together?!” Caroline was exasperated by the situation.

Andy laughed, “I dunno, Munchkin, sometimes these things take time... their dinner tonight might help.”

Cassidy scoffed, “Mom, just order Emily to go out with Serena.”

Laughing louder at that, Andy reached over and jostled the girl's shoulder gently, “I've already brought up that possibility with Serena.”

“Really,” Miranda pressed her lips together for a moment, “I would have thought I would be the one with which to discuss that strategy.”

“It would expedite matters considerably, I would think.” Andy chuckled, “But I don't think either Serena or I were serious when we brought it up.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda tapped her lips with her fingertips thoughtfully, “I suppose we shall see how it plays out tomorrow.”

Mary broke in to the conversation quietly, “I'm not sure I understand...”

Grinning at their guest, Andy explained about Serena and Emily, their friendship, how Serena wanted to be more than friends but was afraid that Emily didn't return those feelings and how both she and Miranda were helping the couple try to figure it out.

“I have nothing to do with this...matchmaking.” Miranda lowered the timbre of her voice, “This is all on you Andrea...”

“Fine,” Andy waved off the warning tone, “When they finally get together and decide they are the loves of each others lives, they can blame me.” Changing the subject completely, Andy looked around the table. “Who's up for a movie?”


	28. Chapter 28

The end credits rolled and as Caroline rose from her place on the beanbag and headed for the lights, Pava slowly slid her hand out of Mary's. “That was a lovely movie.”

Andy sighed and released her hold on Miranda's arm, lifting her head from the older woman's shoulder. “It's one of the most romantic movies of all time.”

“They both died in the end.” Dorothy wondered how her daughter thought dying was romantic.

“They were together in the end.” Andy reminded her mother then turned to gaze at Miranda, “He was her heart and she was his, always.” 

Miranda's eyes burned into Andrea's, but Miranda remained silent.

“Jane Seymour is really pretty.” Cassidy's forehead wrinkled as all eyes turned on her. “What? She is!”

Miranda chuckled, “Yes, she is.” An amused blue eye winked at the girl, “Christopher Reeve was quite a striking man in his day as well.”

Caroline sighed, “Yeah, he was the best Superman, ever.”

Pava chuckled, “Well, it was a lovely movie anyway.” She stood and stretched, almost automatically holding her hand out to assist Mary up.

“I agree.” Mary took her long time friend's hand and stood as well, “It was very sweet.” She too stretched, but yawned as well, “It's been a long day though so I think I'm going to turn in.”

“Me too.” Pava laughed, “I'm not used to walking around all day.” Her dark eyes twinkled, “It was completely worth it though,” her gaze turned to Mary, “everything was beautiful.”

Andy grinned, “Maybe we can find time to go to a few galleries before you leave. Do you remember my friend Lily?” She paused and waited for both her mom and Gram to nod affirmatively. “The gallery where she works has some great pieces.”

“That sounds nice.” Dorothy smiled, “I would like to see Lily again and that nice boy, Doug.” She stretched her linked fingers out in front of her. “I think I'll head on to bed as well.”

Andy nodded and looked pointedly at the girls, “It's about bedtime for you guys too, eh?”

“Awww...” 

“Big day tomorrow...” Andy reminded them, “Lots of people in and out...”

Cassidy rolled her eyes, “I guess so.”

“It is getting a little late, later than our regular bedtime during school anyway.” Caroline shrugged and stood. “Good night, Grandma.” She hugged Dorothy then turned to Pava, “Good night, Gram.” She hugged the older woman, whispering something in her ear that widened Pava's eyes considerably.

Finishing the hug, Pava stood her full height and looked down at the unrepentant girl. Tapping Caroline's nose with her index finger, Pava chuckled. “I knew it the first time I saw you... Trouble.”

Caroline grinned and nodded to Mary before she stepped out of the way to allow Cassidy to hug Gram good night. Cassidy too whispered something to Pava that made the old woman grunt in surprise.

Laughing as she stood, Pava shook her head, “Two peas in a pod... I swear.”

Andy and Miranda chuckled as the girls began to move toward the door, their young voices chorused goodnights to their guests, “Good night, Grandma... Good night Gram...” There was a long pause before they reached the door and then just as they left the room they said, “Good night... Grandma Mary!” The silence in the TV room was broken by the sound of hastened footsteps up the stairs, giggles and doors slamming.

All eyes turned to the shocked woman. Mary shook her head, “I...”

Wrapping her arm around Mary's shoulder, Pava smiled, “S'okay.”

Miranda moved forward and reached out, grasping both Mary's hands, “My daughters are very perceptive. Often moreso than any child has the right to be, but they are only eleven and not exactly tactful with their observations.” She squeezed the hands in hers lightly and smiled, “I will tell them not to call you grandma if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, it's not that...” Mary returned the pressure on her hands and nodded, “I don't mind.”

“Okay...” Miranda's eyes only flickered once to the arm around Mary's shoulders, “Good night then. Sleep well.” With a nod to Pava, Miranda released her hold on Mary's hands and took a step back. She watched the pair walk out of the room, Pava's supportive arm dropping to Mary's waist. Miranda smiled as she felt Andrea's arm sliding around her waist then Dorothy spoke quietly.

“Do you really think they...”

Miranda's arm found its way around Andrea's waist and they turned to face the inquisitive woman. “I believe they are very good friends and that Mary is quite fragile at the moment. I don't care to speculate any further than that.”

Dorothy nodded, “Of course.” She patted her daughter's cheek, “Good night, Sweetheart.”

“Night, Ma.” Andy smiled but never released her hold on Miranda. “Rest well.”

Dorothy nodded to Miranda, “Good night.”

Miranda returned the gesture, “Good night, Dorothy.”

Andy watched her mother leave the room then turned to the woman in her arms, “Alone at last.”

“Mmm...” Miranda soaked in the closeness. “Not for long...” Resting her head on Andrea's shoulder, Miranda sighed, “Bethany will be here with the Book soon.”

Groaning at that, Andy pulled away, “Of course she will.” With a sigh, the brunette slid her hand down Miranda's arm and twined their fingers together, “C'mon, let's go tell the girls goodnight then we can go to the kitchen. I'll buy ya a cup of coffee while we wait.”

The girls were in bed and already dozing off when Miranda and Andrea arrived in their rooms. Normal good nights were said quickly and although Andrea took Miranda's hand to lead the older woman to the kitchen, Miranda had her own ideas of what to do while they waited for the Book.

“Miranda?” Andy questioned as she was being led upstairs.

“Shhh...” The older woman smiled and turned, as the bedroom door closed behind them, pushing Andrea against the solid wooden panel. “Alone at last.”

“Mmmm...” Savoring the feeling of Miranda's warm body pressing against her, Andy responded enthusiastically to the lips moving against hers. Miranda didn't give her any chance to say anything for several long moments. When the kiss broke, Miranda murmured.

“My heart. Always.”

Aware that the Book would be delivered soon, Andy took the initiative. Guiding Miranda backward, they reached the bed and fell into it, limbs tangling together. Her quiet murmur drew Miranda up short.

“What?”

“Hmmm... what?” Andy stopped, hoping like hell she didn't actually say what she was just thinking.

“You said 'going for the record'...” Miranda narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, “What does that mean?”

Laying back on the bed, Andy covered her eyes with her arm, “It means I'm an idiot who can't manage to keep her thoughts to herself...” she sighed and admitted, “It's a game I play...”

Miranda pulled away, “Game...”

“Mmmm...” Andy winced slightly at the expression on Miranda's face. “I um... see how long I can keep you distracted from the Book.”

“I see.” Miranda moved away slightly and sat on the edge of the bed. She felt Andrea also sit up and move nearer. Ignoring the long arms surrounding her shoulders, the editor asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer, “And how long is the record?”

“Not counting the trip to London...” Andy kissed the shoulder under her cheek, “Two hours and seven minutes.”

Reaching over, Miranda threaded her fingers into Andrea's dark hair. She held the young woman's head steady and gazed deeply into the darkened eyes for a long moment before whispering, “Shall we go for the record then?” Andrea's trademarked and patented dazzling smile appeared.

“Let's shall.”

###

Miranda looked up from the Book when she heard movement in the kitchen. Rising from her favorite chair in the sitting area just outside the kitchen, the editor picked up her empty wine glass and moved to investigate the noise. It had only been about six hours since their guests had retired for the evening, but for some reason it didn't surprise her to find the older woman in the kitchen. “Pava?”

“Oh, hello.” The tall older woman smiled and leaned against the counter, “I was tryin' to be quiet. I didn't think anyone was up.”

“Mmm...” Miranda licked her lips and smiled, because the curve in the counter that Pava was leaning against was exactly the spot Andrea often used for that purpose. “I was just up doing some work.”

“Work?” Pava tilted her head, “At this hour?” The clock had read three a.m. when she left her room a few minutes ago. 

“Yes,” Miranda smiled, “I'm often up at this hour.”

“Have you slept at all?” Pava was worried for the woman, it had only been six hours since they had all retired for the evening.

“I did, a little, and will return to bed soon,” Miranda smiled a bit wickedly, “Tomorrow won't be a terribly stressful day, and we can sleep tomorrow night, rest on Sunday.”

Pava nodded. “Even though I don't really work anymore, weekends are wonderful things.” She looked around, “Where do you keep your glasses? I was looking to get a sip of water.”

“Cabinet next to the refrigerator.” Miranda pointed to the door in question.

“Ah... Thank you.” Pava reached into the cabinet and with barely a glance at her hostess, pulled two glasses from the shelf.

Miranda bit down on her lips to stop her smirk, Pava isn't the only one who wants a sip of water. Suddenly Miranda realized who she was talking to, Andrea's grandmother, a woman who had known Andrea all her life. “May I ask you a question?”

Pava lowered her head and looked at the glasses for a heartbeat before nodding. “Sure.”

“Was Andrea prone to nightmares as a child?”

“What?” Pava whirled to face her soon-to-be granddaughter, “Is she having them now?”

Miranda nodded, “Yes.”

“What are they about?” Pava moved forward to lean on the preparation island across from where Miranda was sitting.

“She can't tell me.”

“I'll talk with her tomorrow,” Pava nodded, “maybe she can tell me.” 

“No... it's not that she won't tell me... she can't.” Miranda explained, “She can't remember them.”

“Hmmm...” Pava sighed. “She did have nightmares when she was little, but I don't know if she remembers having them. She was very young at the time.” Pava exhaled slowly, “It was after my husband John, her Gramps, passed away.” She shook her head and returned to her task, grabbing the glasses, filling them from the tap at the sink. “She had them for several months, she would flail in bed... and wake up screaming sometimes.”

Miranda nodded, “Yes, that sounds very similar to what is happening now.”

“When did they start?” Pava took a sip of her drink, waiting for the answer.

“Honestly, they started back at the beginning of our relationship, when the crazy woman threatened to kill us both.” Miranda spoke calmly. “They had tapered off somewhat, but then the whole charity event hostage situation occurred and that was the night I believe she found out about Mr. King's passing.”

“Mmm...” Pava nodded, “Death is the trigger then.”

“That would make sense,” Miranda sighed, “And I became ill recently...”

Oddly familiar dark eyes narrowed, “Ill? Are you okay?”

Miranda waved off the concern, “Yes, I'm fine. A few antibiotics took care of the problem.”

“What was the problem?”

“I had some sort of infection,” Miranda shrugged, “The Doctor explained that I had probably come into contact with a bacteria my immune system couldn't fight in its weakened state.”

“Weakened?”

“Yes, I hadn't been sleeping well, working long hours, not eating correctly. Stress plays a large role in our health.” Miranda moved from her seat to make herself a drink.

“And yet, here you are at three a.m., working.” Pava grinned at Miranda's rolling eyes.

The editor had only taken a sip of her drink when rapid footsteps on the stairs caught both women's attention. She barely had time to set the glass down before a wide eyed Andrea rushed into the room, looked around wildly and dove for Miranda with a frantic cry.

Miranda found herself wrapped in long strong arms and returned the embrace as well as she could, soothing the young woman in the process. “Shhh... I'm here. I'm here, it's okay.” Blue eyes looked over Andrea's shoulders at Pava, who looked back with sympathy.

Moving closer Pava reached out making slow circles on her granddaughters back. “Everything's fine, Darlin', Miranda's here, we're all here...”

Andy tightened her grip on Miranda but her voice was a whisper, “Oh God, I couldn't find you... Miranda, I woke up and... don't leave me... please...”

“Shhh...” Kissing the temple hiding under Andrea's dark hair, Miranda returned the embrace as tightly as she dared, “I'm here...” Guiding the distraught young woman back toward the staircase, Miranda soothed, “I'm right here... come with me, we'll go back to bed...”

Pava's forehead wrinkled with worry for her granddaughter but she moved away, trusting Miranda to handle the situation. She picked up the forgotten glasses of water and followed the couple up the steps, parting with them on the third floor. The older woman gave Miranda an encouraging nod before entering her guestroom.

Miranda led Andrea on up to their room and settled her on the bed. “I will be right back, Andrea.” 

“No!” Andy clung to the woman, “Please, don't leave.”

“Shhh... I'm just going to the bathroom.” Miranda assured her and tucked her under the blanket. “I will be right back.” She leaned over to press her lips against Andrea's forehead while she disentangled her arms from the young woman's grip. “It won't take me long.”

Nodding, Andy curled around her pillow and tried to calm herself down. “Okay.” Dark eyes watched as the older woman walked into the other room, then closed as Andy spoke softly to herself, “She's fine, Miranda's fine, she's just in the bathroom, she'll be right back...” The litany continued for some moments until Andy felt the mattress dip and a warm arm slide around her waist.

Miranda slipped between the sheets of their bed and moved close, fitting herself against Andrea's back, kissing the young woman's neck softly. “I'm here Andrea. Sleep now.”

###

Pava quietly walked into Mary's room from their connecting bathroom and set the glass of water she carried on the nightstand. She looked down at her friend's peaceful, sleeping, face and smiled. Turning to go, a soft voice stopped her short.

“Thank you.”

Looking back, Pava faced the bed and shook a finger in Mary's direction, “Faker, I thought you were asleep.”

“I was... a little...” Mary sighed and sat up, “for a while.” She reached for the glass and took a sip of the water. As she set the drink back in its place she sighed again, “I, um... know it's a lot to ask, but...” Looking up at her friend, Mary swallowed hard, “...would you...”

In the darkened room Mary's eyes looked nearly black and Pava smiled, knowing exactly what was being asked. “Of course.” She slid into the bed and barely kept her tears in check as Mary met her in the middle, their bodies fitting together as if meant to be. _Because they are... were... are,_ Pava thought. Willing the tremors from her voice, Pava assured the woman in her arms, “Anything you need, Darlin'...I'm right here.” She smiled as the head on her shoulder nodded and Pava closed her eyes trying to content herself with what she had now, instead of wishing for what had never been.

 _Wishing for the past to change is about as productive as worrying about the future,_ Pava thought as she savored the feel of holding her friend while she slept. _You never know what the future holds._ The elder Sachs knew she would have never in a million years believed she would have Mary in her arms again. 

Life was amazing and full of wonder, worrying about what is coming just wasn't worth missing what was happening now. Pava knew she would have to find time to speak with her granddaughter about the concept of knowing what can be changed and not worrying about what can't. 

###

Caroline and Cassidy walked downstairs together. Both their hairstyles were sleep mussed and their pajamas were wrinkled. Caroline yawned and Cassidy smiled as they entered the kitchen to find their guests at the table drinking coffee. Caroline spied their Mom in the sitting area just outside the kitchen, going over the Book. “Where's Andy?”

Dorothy watched as the girls prepared themselves a bowl of cereal. “Well good morning to you two, Sleepyheads, too...” The older woman grinned and laughed as both girls mumbled good morning greetings. “Andy and Serena left for their run nearly half an hour ago.”

“I thought you were going to the Farmer's Market this morning?” Cassidy was sure that is what Andy had said.

“We did, Darlin'” Pava laughed at the children's expressions, “Been there, and back for almost an hour before the tall gal came to go running.”

“Good grief,” Caroline shuddered, “What time did you all get up?!”

A low chuckle from the door drew all their attention.

“It was a beautiful sunrise.” Miranda smiled, her blue eyes twinkling at the girls, “Would you like us to wake you tomorrow? You could see it for yourself.” The chorused answer made them all chuckle.

“No thanks!”

Moving with her empty mug to the coffee maker, Miranda laughed and stopped briefly to kiss each of the girls on the head. “Good morning, my darlings.”

“Good morning, Mom.” Each child dutifully allowed the kiss then dug in to their meals.

###

“Would you mind if I take an extra lap this morning?” Andy jogged in place as they waited for the last light before the park entrance. “I kinda need to clear my head.”

“Of course,” Serena nodded agreement and gestured to the road as the light turned green. Something had been bothering her running companion this morning and as she often did herself, Serena thought the extra miles might help clear Andy's head. She followed the brunette into the park and onto the now familiar path.

Running the usual circuit Serena saw the bench where Emily normally waited for them. Seeing it empty was not a good feeling. _She will be at the townhouse later,_ the tall Brazilian told herself, _You will see her later._ Andy's chuckle pulled her out of her thoughts.

“It's weird being able to keep up with you on this part.” Andy grinned over at her companion. “Normally when you see Em, you take off like a shot and leave me in the dust.” Not once had Andy been able to even come close to keeping up with Serena at that point, much less beat her to the bench.

Serena laughed, “My legs are longer than yours.”

“Yeah,” Andy settled into her regular running rhythm again as they made the loop one more time. Luckily Patricia didn't care about the extra running time, because the big dog just played in the park and if she did get tired would find a shady spot to rest in while she waited for the runners to finish. Andy wished she could do the same taking things as they come. It was nice, running, but her mind was so occupied with everything, that enjoying the beautiful day was a little difficult. She thought back to this morning. Waking up with Miranda wrapped around her was good; that was always good. The trip to the Farmer's Market with Ma, and Gram, and Mary was interesting and actually a little fun, even when Gram started hinting about recurring dreams. Miranda had decided to stay home, ostensibly to be with the girls, who were still sleeping, but Andy knew Miranda wanted to go over the Book too. All three of her guests had been astounded at the variety of things available and they'd gotten some lovely produce and cheese for dinner, tomorrow. Today was to be dedicated to the caterer's and bakers who wanted to provide the meal and morsels for the wedding... the wedding...our wedding... Andy smiled, she couldn't wait, she was going to marry Miranda Priestly and Miranda was going to marry her. It was almost too incredible to wrap her mind around. But first, Andy told herself sternly, _there are things that need done. For one, she thought with a sigh, you need to stop with these nightmares!_ She hated how they made her feel, alone and helpless, it was stupid, she knew. _Miranda is always right there, she's not leaving me, she's marrying me...._ Serena's voice broke through her thoughts.

“Are we going around again?”

“Hmmm...” Andy blinked and turned to look at her friend. “What?”

“Are we going again?” Serena gestured to the path.

Andy looked and gasped, “Oh,” They were back at the beginning of the circuit. “Um... no, not again... let's just make sure Patricia has done her business and we can go back to the house.”

“Okay.” Serena again allowed Andy to take the lead. She was here to run of course, but the main reason for Serena being in the park at all was not here today. So today, Serena was merely here for the sake of keeping Andy company, she really wanted to be back at Miranda and Andy's house, waiting for Emily. She wanted to get back fairly soon too, because she wanted to clean up before Emily arrived. Emily had never seen Serena sweat quite this much, and the first time she did, Serena didn't want it to be from running.

###

Miranda was studying the Book when Patricia paced up to her and flopped down on her feet. Blinking down into the animals soulful brown eyes Miranda sighed and spoke quietly as she continued to look over the Book. “What have you done to my dog?”

Andy laughed, “Excuse me?”

“Look at her,” Reaching down, Miranda stroked her fingers through the shaggy fur on the animal's head, “The poor thing is exhausted!” She frowned and spoke to Patricia sympathetically, “What did they do to you my darling? Did they make you run in this heat? Barbarians.”

“Miranda... she only runs when she wants to.” Andy pulled her sweat soaked shirt away from her chest, fanning it a little, “It is really hot outside though,” Both Andy and Serena had let out a sigh when they'd walked in the door to the temperature controlled house. Andy had reached for a towel immediately. “I should go grab a shower.”

“Me too!” Serena wiped her face with a towel Andy had handed her and moved down the hall where she'd left her gym bag next to the foot of the stairs.

Miranda nodded, “Fourth floor Serena, there is a guest room at the end of the hall with a bathroom you can use.” All the other showers except the one in the basement, were currently being utilized for their guests' comfort. And the one in the basement was not exactly to be used for Serena's purpose. Even though it was barely ever used, it had been installed there next to the laundry area explicitly for Patricia but as the animal had grown it was much easier to just take her to the groomers. The one in the fourth floor guest room was the only one Serena could use comfortably and privately.

“Thank you, Miranda.” She bowed slightly and grabbed her bag then headed up the stairs quickly. She wanted to get cleaned up before Emily arrived.

The tall Brazilian had barely disappeared up the stairs before Miranda moved to embrace Andrea.

“Ugh... Miranda!” Andy tried to push the woman away, “I'm all sweaty and gross...”

Pressing herself closer, Miranda's head shook and she inhaled deeply, “Oh no... you're perfect.” Had they been alone in the house Miranda knew her young fiancee would have found herself on the floor being thoroughly ravaged right now.

“C'mon, Miranda,” Andy tried to wriggle away, “I don't want to make you all sweaty...”

“You don't?” Desire darkened blue eyes looked up at the woman, “Are you sure?”

Andy laughed quietly as she pushed Miranda away, “Not like this.” Looking around she asked, “Where is everyone?”

“Upstairs engaged in a dance dance revolution tournament.”

“Then you should be up there...as defending world champion...” Andy grinned at the eye roll that got her.

“Andrea, why would I possibly want to be up there when you, in all your perspiring glory, are down here?” Miranda again moved closer, inhaling deeply. 

Laughing at that Andy just stopped the woman from pressing herself against the sweat soaked clothes. Leaning over Andy pressed her lips against Miranda's then pulled back slightly to look into the editor's eyes. “You are too twisted for color TV.”

Miranda sighed, “Have you been watching that movie again?”

“C'mon Miranda, you know I love it...” Andy teased, “Olympia Dukakis... Mmmm....”

“Careful.” 

The tone was low and dangerous, but Andy could see the amusement in those lovely Miranda-blue eyes. She laughed and leaned over for another quick kiss, “I love you, and I need a shower. Be right back.”

Miranda nodded and watched Andrea disappear up the stairs. Going over one more page of the Book was all she could manage before she closed it and started for the stairway herself. A voice behind her stopped her progress.

“Mom!” Cassidy was bouncing with excitement. “I won!”

Whirling toward the girl with a smile, Miranda laughed, “Good for you, Bobbsey!”

“But now I have to beat you!” Cassidy grabbed her mother's hand and began to drag her toward the kitchen stairway, the one she'd used to come get her mother. “C'mon... we have to have the championship!”

With a final glance at the stairway Andrea had used, Miranda allowed herself to be led up to the TV room. A devious plan already forming in her head.

###

Serena walked up a flight of stairs and heard voices, laughter and music. Curious to see if Emily had arrived yet, she snuck over to the door and peeked inside. The girls were playing a video game, dancing on a mat on the floor and the three older women she'd met earlier, before her run with Andy, were seated on the couch clapping and cheering them on. Great, no Emily yet... Serena quietly retreated without being seen and made her way on up the winding staircase. Once on the fourth floor she laughed at herself, Of course, Emily wouldn't be there, she would have been downstairs with Miranda. Rolling her eyes at her thick brain, Serena went to the door at the end of the hall as Miranda had said. She walked through the room without paying too much attention and into the bathroom. Wow... she thought, Nice... But then caught the reflection of herself in the mirror, grimaced and quickly began to strip out of her running clothes. She'd just taken off her bra and slid out of her underwear when the door opened.

“Oh!” Andy gasped and quickly turned around, which didn't help because she could still see Serena's reflection in the mirror. Snapping her eyes shut quickly, Andy stuttered, “Uh... sorry...”

“Oh!...” Serena grabbed her shirt to hold in front of her more out of sympathy for Andy than any embarrassment on her part. She had practically lived on the nude beaches of Brazil for most of her life; modesty wasn't something that upbringing fostered. “I...” Her eyes went from side to side, “Miranda said the room at the end of the hall...”

Andy nodded, eyes still closed, “Yeah... the guest room is at the other end of the hall though...” Turning toward where she knew the door was, Andy opened her eyes, staring at the wooden panel. “No problem, I'll just go to the guest room.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah...” Andy opened the door, “No sense in you getting redressed and undressed again. It's not a problem.”

“Uh... okay then.” Serena watched her running partner go and exhaled softly, a shudder running through her at the thought that this was actually Miranda's personal bathroom and it could have been Miranda that had walked in. _That would have been a nightmare._

###

It didn't take long to defend her title and Miranda chuckled at the dejected look Cassidy gave her. “I'm sorry darling. You will win one day.”

Cassidy sighed, “Yeah, okay... sure.” She rolled her eyes and hugged the woman. “It's cool.” Grinning as she pulled away, Cassidy laughed, “Check out that score, I made you work for it. C'mon.. give me another chance. I'll beat you for sure!”

Miranda felt the twitch at the corner of her lips and nodded, “You certainly did make me work for it.” She pretended to wipe some sweat from her forehead. “But, I believe I need to go freshen up before Emily arrives and the first caterer sets up.” Nodding to their guests, Miranda left the room quickly, heading upstairs to where she knew Andrea was also cleaning up. Reaching the fourth floor Miranda could hear the water running in both bathrooms, As she walked through her bedroom, she quickly shed her clothing and picked her robe up from where it was draped over the dresser chair.

Miranda slipped into the bathroom quietly and hung her robe on the hook next to the shower door, speaking as she opened the panel. “You haven't washed it all away yet have you, my darling?”

Serena whirled to face the newcomer and widened her eyes unable to keep from, looking. “Miranda!”

“Oh!” Exiting the shower quickly, Miranda grabbed her robe and held it in front of her as she backed away from the shower. “Serena... I...” She put on the robe, tying the belt tightly, and now became angry. “What are you doing in here?!”

“I'm sorry...” Serena beat her head lightly against the wall of the shower, “You said 'end of the hall' and I came in here...” She thought Andy should be the one to tell the editor about their little encounter so she skipped that and continued to speak quickly, “I was already in here when Andy arrived so she said it wasn't a problem and that she would use the other one in the guest room...”

“I see...” Miranda tightened her grip on the closure of her robe, _see... oh God... what did Serena see..._ She was getting better about not being self-conscious about her naked body. Andrea's adoration helped that quite a bit, but she knew she was, older, and for anyone else to see, her, unclothed, was quite disconcerting. The water shut off and a long arm snaked out of the shower stall, retrieving a towel from the rack next to the door. 

Serena wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out from behind the door. “Miranda,” Serena saw her boss, looking as regal standing in her soft terrycloth robe as she'd ever looked in any designer outfit. “Miranda, I apologize...” The Brazilian blinked as Miranda's ice cold gaze raked over her. Summoning her courage, Serena spoke quietly, “Miranda, you are very beautiful for a woman your age, you have nothing to be...”

“Get out.” Miranda could feel her vision tunneling.

Serena swallowed hard, “Miranda, I'm very sorry...”

“Leave, now!”

Nodding, Serena grabbed the clothing she had stripped off earlier and shoved it into her gym bag then left the room quickly. She knew she had one important thing to do before actually leaving the house, however, because the last thing she saw in the mirror's reflection was Miranda, clutching her robe closed, sliding down the bathroom wall.


	29. Chapter 29

Andy chuckled as she walked to the guest room. Walking in on Serena like that was kind of surreal. Like one of those sitcoms on TVLand, where someone walks in on someone else in the bathroom. Only there was usually a shower curtain to be pulled aside for the big reveal.

Bustling into the guest bathroom, Andy started the water in the shower and, laying aside the clean pair of sweats and dry t-shirt she'd grabbed from her part of the closet, began to strip her now cold, sweaty clothes off. She'd already showered once this morning, but the heat and run had made that go around pretty much moot.

The water felt good and Andy stood under the shower spray for slightly longer than was strictly necessary before she quickly washed her hair. A fast scrub of the rest of her and she was done, toweling off her hair and body briskly before putting on the sweats and t-shirt she'd brought in with her. Miranda loved her robes, but Andy always felt they were too hot and preferred to wear the comfy outfit until she dried sufficiently to change into what Miranda had dubbed 'real' clothes. She wondered if Serena was finished in her bathroom yet, because the time was approaching for the caterers to arrive and the hairdryer in here was fine, but Andy was used to the one in her own bathroom and liked it better.

A quick knock at the door was followed by Serena entering the room.

“Serena?” Andy laughed, “You looking for payback for earlier?”

“No.” The tall Brazilian dropped her bag and grabbed Andy's arms, pulling her out of the room.

“Serena?!” Shaking loose, Andy stared at the towel clad woman. “What the hell?”

“You have to go!” Serena gestured down the hall, “Miranda walked in on me, in the shower... she's...” Serena shook her head. “You must to go to her!”

Andy groaned, “She walked in on you in the bathroom too?”

“No...” Serena sighed, wanting Andy to go now. “Not the bathroom, the shower, she was going to surprise you I think...”

“Oh God...” Andy closed her eyes. “So she was...in the shower...with you...”

“Yes,” Serena confirmed, “For a heartbeat, or less. She can move very fast when she wants to.”

“Okay....” Andy scrubbed her face and asked, “How much did you...see?”

“I saw as much of her as she saw of me.” She hesitated and added, “She's very beautiful for her age...” 

“Oh God,” Andy exhaled softly, “Did you tell her that?”

Serena nodded and sighed, “She told me to leave. So I will get dressed and go...”

Nodding, Andy thought she had enough information about the situation and was moving down the hall, fast, “Yeah, that might be best for today. I'll see you on Monday to run,” Andy was halfway down the hall now, calling back over her shoulder, “I'll call you about... this.”

Serena nodded as she watched Andy disappear into the door at the other end of the hall.

“Sure,” The tall beauty sighed and spoke to herself quietly, “I'll just be out looking for another job I'm sure.” She sighed to herself, there was always Vogue if Anna's multitude of offers were anything to go by.

###

 _For a woman your age... very beautiful, for a woman your age..._ Resting her forehead on her knees, Miranda couldn't shake the words, _for your age... for your age..._ She heard the door open and squeezed her eyes closed. Miranda knew who it was, Serena would not return and Andrea was the only other person who would dare come in. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to see the pity in those deep brown eyes. Keeping them closed also helped hold back the tears that threatened when familiar long fingers threaded through her hair.

“Miranda?” Andy knelt next to the distraught woman, speaking softly. “You wanna tell me what happened?”

“No.” Miranda sighed, “I don't need to do I? I'm sure Serena filled you in on all the sordid details.”

“Miranda,” Andy shifted to sit next to her fiancee, with her back against the wall she pulled Miranda across her lap. “It wasn't sordid, it was just an accident.”

Miranda's lips pressed tightly together for a long moment before she could bring herself to admit, “It was humiliating.”

Andy sighed, “You're both grown women, there was nothing you hadn't seen before.” She cradled the woman in her arms and rested her cheek on Miranda's forehead, “How many models have you seen in various stages of nekkidity?”

With a little grunt at the made up word, Miranda began to breathe slower, “I don't have any idea, I never paid attention.” She chuckled, “At least, not that way.”

Grinning, Andy knew that if she asked about the details of what every model Miranda had ever worked with had worn, then the editor would remember each stitch and button with the precision of a super computer. “She... um... told me what she, said.”

Blue eyes peeked out from under a wayward white lock, “Did she?”

“I happen to agree with her,” A knuckle under Miranda's chin brought the woman's face up to meet Andy's gaze, “You are a very beautiful woman.”

Wrenching away, Miranda stood, towering over Andy, still seated on the floor, “For my age!” she spat. “That's what she said, that I was beautiful for my age...”

“You are beautiful, Miranda.”

“For my age,” the white haired woman sneered.

“No,” standing slowly, Andy shook her head, “You are beautiful with no conditions, there have never been any conditions with me...” She held Miranda's arms and forced the woman to face her, “I love you.”

“Andrea,” Miranda felt her stomach muscles tense. She hated this, this insecurity, “How can you say that?”

“Miranda...” 

“No, Andrea,” Miranda had to make the young woman see reason, “Serena knew... she saw... 'for your age' she said...” Pulling completely out of Andrea's arms, Miranda moved to grip the edge of the sink, but not daring to look into the mirror. “It will always be that way, me being older, too old...” Looking up she saw Andrea's horrified reflection as she spoke, “It's not fair to you, to... burden you with that life...”

“Miranda...” Andy managed to whisper, “What are you saying?” Andy thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

“You know what I'm saying.” Miranda swallowed against the inevitable, “You are quite intelligent.” _for your age..._

“No!... No no no...” Angry now, Andy moved, turning Miranda to face her, cupping both the older woman's cheeks in her hands, forcing the troubled blue eyes up to meet her dark brown ones. “You listen to me... I love you.” 

Miranda tried to look away, away from that intense gaze, those eyes she could never resist, but Andrea wouldn't allow it.

“No. You look into my eyes,” Andy waited for the Miranda-blue eyes to meet hers, “I love you, Miranda. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, I will love you tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that... a year from now, ten years from now, forty years from now...” 

_Words are easy,_ Miranda thought. She had said them, and they had been said to her hundreds of times. James and Stephen had both professed their love for her, others had as well if she were honest about it, but standing here, looking into Andrea's eyes she couldn't deny the depth of feeling the young woman had for her; that she had for Andrea. She couldn't not feel the love Andrea had for her, _my Andrea._

Andy's trembling thumb shifted to catch a tear as it tracked down a nearly invisible wrinkle on the editor's cheek and Andy whispered, “I love you so much Miranda, always. That won't change, married or not.”

Miranda sagged against the stalwart young woman and sighed, “I love you too.”

Letting out a breath of relief, Andy squeezed the woman in her arms gently, “So are you still going to marry me?”

“Mmm...” Kissing the smooth skin of Andrea's neck, Miranda exhaled softly. “I'll consider it.” She sighed and pulled away from the embrace. “Our guests are going to wonder where we've run off to.”

“Caroline and Cassidy will keep them busy.” Andy kept her arms loosely around her fiancee.

“Will the girls also evaluate the caterer samples?” Miranda's lips twitched at the corners, “Our wedding guests will be enjoying Cheese Doodles and Potato chips...”

Andy smiled and breathed a quiet, “Yay.”

Rolling her eyes, Miranda sounded exasperated, “Only you would cheer for Cheese Doodles.”

“Miranda, you love Cheese Doodles, and I'm cheering for knowing there will be a wedding.” Andy rested her forehead against Miranda's, “You hadn't told me if you were still going to marry me or not.”

Miranda hesitated, “Was that really ever in doubt?” 

Andy bit her lip and nodded a little, “You scared me for a minute.”

“I...” Licking her lips, Miranda pulled away slightly, “I overreacted. It was just very shocking, expecting to see you and then... seeing...”

“Serena...” Andy couldn't help the little rumble in the back of her throat.

“Yes, Serena...” Miranda recalled the encounter, _for your age_ “she is very...”

Andy's eyes widened at Miranda's lips beginning to smirk. “She's very...what?”

“Tall.” Miranda reached up to stroke her fiancee's cheek, “And she doesn't hold a candle to you in my eyes.”

“No one holds a candle to you in my eyes...” Andy brushed aside the one errant lock from Miranda's forehead and kissed the cleared space then moved lower to kiss the woman's cheek, before brushing her lips across Miranda's lips.

“Andrea...”

“Shhh...” Andy moved to nip at the pulse point on Miranda's neck, smiling against the smoothness as the older woman's head tipped back, giving her better access despite the protests.

“Andrea, our guests...”

“They can fend for themselves.” Andy mumbled and reached down, loosening the robe's belt. “Don't you think?”

Miranda arched into the touch as Andrea's hand slid under the fabric to caress her ribs. She gasped as the wandering hand dropped lower. “No, Andrea... when you touch me I can not think at all.”

“Mmm...” Andy pulled the woman closer, “Good answer.” Walking Miranda backward, Andy moved them to the much more comfortable bed. She was determined to show Miranda exactly how loved and adored she was.

Miranda closed her eyes and even as the normally mind-blanking sensations Andrea was so adept in evoking in her began, there was a tiny voice in the back of her mind, _for your age.... for your age..._

###

Serena dried off and dressed quickly before making her way downstairs. She closed her eyes briefly as Emily's voice reached her ears just before she entered the kitchen.

“Should we go check on them? The caterers will be here soon.”

“No.” Serena took the final steps down and entered the room. “They... um.. need to talk.”

The mother in her recognized that tone and Dorothy asked the tall woman, “What happened?”

Shaking her head Serena refused to answer that, “Not for me to say.” She sighed, “But I need to go, and they need to talk.”

Emily rolled her eyes and spoke, “Oh God, what has Andrea done now?”

“Hey!” Dorothy rounded on the redhead, “That's my daughter you're talking about!”

“She is always causing trouble!” Emily's eyes widened as Dorothy advanced on her and Serena spoke quietly.

“It wasn't her this time.” Serena stepped forward, between Emily and the angry woman. “This time it was me, and now I have to go.”

Emily blinked, “Go?” She moved forward, closer to Serena, instinctively, “Go where?”

“Just go,” Serena gave in to what she was feeling and pulled Emily into a hug. When she broke the embrace, the Brazilian spoke quietly, “Do not mention my name to Miranda, do you understand?” She nodded at the redhead's expression and repeated, “Don't mention my name and don't act like anything is wrong. Hopefully, Andy will correct the situation and there really won't be...”

“But...” Emily was horrified at the instructions. _Don't mention her name?_ Something terrible had happened and Emily was going to find out what. “Call me tonight.”

Hesitating, Serena bit her lips together and nodded, “Okay.” Looking up as if seeing their boss all the way on the fourth floor, Serena winced slightly, “I have to go.”

Emily watched as Serena hurried out the kitchen door, gym bag in hand and wondered if she really would ever see the woman again. She got the feeling Serena wasn't sure either.

Dorothy had been angry about the woman verbally attacking Andy, but now, the look on Emily's face, _well it's like she just lost her best friend isn't it?_ Dorothy's heart went out to the young woman and she asked quietly, “What was that all about?”

“I'm not sure, but we need to take her advice for now. Don't mention her name around Miranda.” Emily looked down the hall when the doorbell rang. “I'll get it,” She looked at her watch, _right on time_ , which meant they were late, but Miranda and Andy hadn't come downstairs yet anyway. “They'll want to set up in here and serve in the dining room.”

Dorothy nodded numbly. Just a moment ago the woman had been on the verge of tears, and now she was all business. She wondered if it was just this woman's nature, or if working for Miranda Priestly gave you that ability. _Or maybe, if you don't have that capability, working for Miranda is impossible._ She wondered if that might be why Andy had left her job as Miranda's assistant. Dorothy didn't think her daughter was capable of such fast mood changes.

###

Miranda propped her head up on a pillow and looked at the dark head resting on her stomach, “We need to be going.”

“Mmmm...” Andy grinned as Miranda's fingers found their way into her hair, “I heard the doorbell, I guess the caterers are here.” She didn't move though, staying right where she was, listening to Miranda's strong, steady heartbeat. Shifting, Andy turned her head so she could still hear the rhythmic pumping but could also see Miranda's face. She smiled and the rhythm increased, “I love you Miranda.” She grinned as the heart just beyond her ear did a double thump. 

“And I love you,” Miranda took a deep breath and nodded, “but it is time to rejoin our guests.”

Sighing, Andy turned her head slightly and nibbled on the edge of Miranda's ribs, “Mmmm... It will just be Ma and Emily now, Gram and Mary decided to go sightseeing today, but... I suppose you're right.”

“Andrea,” Miranda chided, “I thought you knew...” Blue eyes twinkled down at her young fiancee even as her eyebrow disappeared behind her errant lock of white hair, “I am always right.”

Andy grinned and gave the soft surface she was currently exploring a final kiss. “Fine,” She laughed and began to move off the bed, “I should take another shower!”

“Oh no...” Miranda shook her head, “If I don't get one, neither do you...” She also rose from the bed, “We will have to make do with just washing our naughty bits...”

“What?!”

Miranda chuckled, “Something Daniella used to say,” Miranda mimicked in a sing-song voice, “ 'Wash your feet and your pits and your naughty bits...and you'll be ready for the day', she was quite the character.”

“She probably didn't have this situation in mind.” Andy went to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo type shirt. 

Miranda followed closely behind, choosing a less casual skirt outfit. Decisions were going to be made, she didn't want to be casual for that, plus Emily was going to be here. It wouldn't do for an employee to see her in too casual of clothing, even Emily. _For your age..._

Despite Andy's protests that they needed more time to clean up, they were both more than presentable in record time and arrived downstairs just in time for the caterer to present them with samples of cold appetizers. From the aroma wafting from the kitchen, there were hot morsels almost ready to be taken from the oven.

Miranda was impressed that the caterer didn't blink an eye when the entire complement of the house gathered around the table, six people instead of the two they were most likely expecting. Reaching out she chose one of the offerings and tried a nibble. It wasn't bad. Ignoring Emily's comfort zone, Miranda fed the rest of her bite to Andrea, “What do you think?”

Andy chewed and swallowed, “Not bad.”

“Mmmm....” Miranda looked over the samples again, “Perhaps we should do better than 'not bad' for our guests?” She reached out and selected a different morsel, gesturing for Andrea to take one as well. This one was also, not bad.

Andy frowned slightly as she bit into the next morsel, but didn't say anything good or bad about the taste, so they moved on, bite, after small bite, caterer after caterer; frown after frown.

###

Andy grimaced as she chewed the beautiful little canape and sighed. This was the third caterer that she had pretty much rejected. For Emily it was the last straw.

“Andrea, may I see you in the kitchen for a moment?”

Nodding, Andy stood, “Yeah,” She wanted a drink of water and wash her hands anyway. What she didn't want and was not prepared for was Emily's venom as soon as they entered the other room. The woman's hand on her arm whirled her around to meet the angry redhead's eyes.

“I told you before I am not going to put up with this bridezilla crap...”

“Hey!” Andy pulled her arm out of Emily's grip and backed off slightly, “I'm not doing it on purpose! Everything just tastes weird!” She sighed, “Maybe I'm coming down with something...”

Stepping forward, Emily grabbed both Andy's biceps in her hands and shook the young woman, “Well, snap out of it!”

“Emily,” Miranda's quiet voice from the door way froze her assistant mid-shake, “Do you honestly believe physical assault will improve the matter?”

The redhead glared at Andy, still angry enough not to hold her tongue, “It makes me feel somewhat better.”

Miranda's lips twitched in what could possibly have been the beginning of a smile, covered by a quick lick of those same lips. “Go and evaluate the selections, Andrea and I will return momentarily.”

“Yes, Miranda.” With a final glare at Andy and a nod to Miranda, Emily left the room.

Miranda studied her young fiancee for a long moment before crossing the room, closing the distance between them. She brushed away the dark hair from Andrea's forehead and laid her hand on the cleared space. “No fever.”

“I'm sorry, Miranda,” Andy sighed and moved to the sink, washing her hands, she dried them on the kitchen towel and automatically squirted a dollop of antibacterial gel into her palm. “I just don't know what's wrong with me today.” She laughed at herself as she rubbed the gel on her hands, “You know, normally I love to eat!” 

Miranda watched the entire hand-washing process and her blue eyes narrowed at the end of it. “Andrea, what does the food taste like, to you?”

Andy shrugged as she wrung her hands together, “I dunno, just... yuck. The first one you fed me was okay... but then...”

“Then you began to feed yourself...” Miranda reached down and brought one of Andrea's hands up between them. She kissed the back of it and grimaced, “You think the samples taste something like this?” Miranda manipulated Andrea's fingers so that her thumb was available to taste and pushed it toward the young woman's mouth.

Andy automatically opened her lips but pulled away quickly when her tongue touched her thumb, “Ewww...”

“It's that antibacterial gel you continually put on your hands.” Miranda sighed, “You use far too much of that anyway.” She instructed her fiancee, “Wash your hands and let's get on with this.”

“Oh my god, why haven't I ever noticed that before?” 

Miranda chuckled, “I believe you normally eat with a fork.”

Andy washed her hands, twice, and just stopped herself from squirting another blob of gel on her hands afterward. “It's become a habit I guess.”

“It's a bad habit, Andrea.” Miranda wrapped her arm around Andrea's slender waist and pulled her away from the sink. “Soap and water are plenty.”

“But, I go out, running, and on the subway, and all that... I don't want to pick up anything that will make you, or the girls, sick...” Andy clung to Miranda, “I don't want to make you sick, again.”

“Andrea, you didn't make me sick the first time...” Miranda sighed, “Dr. Dawson said I could have gotten it from anywhere, and you know she has since given me a clean bill of health. The antibiotics did their job and I'm fine. People get sick from time to time, I am no exception, but it's no reason to live in fear of it happening. When I get sick, I will take whatever medicine the vampires tell me to and will be cured in no time.”

“Okay, I'll try not to use the goop while I'm home, but I'm still taking some with me for the subway.” Andy shuddered a bit just thinking about all the germs she could be bringing home with her from those trips, even though lately she'd started standing in the middle of the car and only touching what she needed to, to hold on while it was in motion.

“Fine,” Miranda sighed, she didn't want to argue about the issue right now, “Smear it wherever you want, but it's not edible...” Miranda grinned, thinking she might know a way to help Andrea break the habit. She reached down and pulled Andrea's now clean hand up to her mouth, “...so anywhere that...goo... touches you will be off limits to my lips.” She gently kissed each recently cleaned fingertip.

Andy smiled and cleared her throat, “You know, I um...have never put any of that...goo... um... here,” She pointed to her cheek and closed her eyes as Miranda kissed the spot. “Or.. um... here,” She pointed to the side of her neck, elated when Miranda nuzzled that very spot, kissing it lightly.

“Perhaps, I can find some other places you've never applied the gel... later.” Miranda continued her exploration of the young woman's neck.

“I can't wait.” Andy began to return the kisses.

Both women froze when a loudly clearing throat reached their ears. 

Andy sighed, kept her eyes on Miranda, but spoke to the person at the door, “Hi, Ma.”

“What is it with you two and kitchens?” Dorothy chuckled as the couple moved away from each other, “That redhead woman, Emily... sent the caterer away.”

“Very well,” Miranda kept her arm around Andrea's waist, “We have a little time before the next baker arrives.” 

“At least I'll be able to enjoy this one.” Andy sighed and laid her head on Miranda's shoulder.

“Not if they are like the last two...” Dorothy grunted at the memory. “They bring out the fat free, sugar free... whatever else free cake, because it's you,” she looked at Miranda, “So obviously they aren't going to taste like anything good.”

“She's probably right.” Andy acknowledged, “You're reputation is working against us in this case.”

“In that case, the first baker that realizes our wedding should be a celebration of decadence will get the job.” Miranda laughed at the looks on both women's faces. “What?”

Andy grinned, “A celebration of decadence?”

Miranda smirked, “You want it some other way?”

Dorothy held her tongue as she watched her daughter interacting with Miranda.

“Our wedding, will be perfect, no matter what food is served, who is there, or not there...” There was only a brief flash of her father's face in Andy's mind, before she continued, “So long as we're married at the end of the day, I'll be happy.”

Miranda smiled and kissed Andrea's cheek lightly, “I only want you to be happy.” _For your age..._

Dark eyes narrowed at that, but accepted the kiss. “So, what do we do until the baker gets here?”

“I believe Cassidy wanted another chance at beating me at that video game...” Miranda raised her eyebrows. “Care to cheer me on?”

Andy smiled, “I'm there for ya, always.”

Miranda returned the smile and nodded once, “Come on, let's dance.” _For your age..._

Dorothy just smiled and followed the couple upstairs. Andy and Miranda were so in love it was beautiful to watch. She wished Richard would see it, would accept that this is where Andy belonged. She sighed, doubtful that would ever happen.


	30. Chapter 30

_Dorothy was correct, fat free, sugar free..._ Miranda thought as she tasted the cakes this bakery had to offer. _Taste free..._ “What do you think, Andrea?”

Curling her lip, Andy shook her head.

Nodding, Miranda turned to the woman who had presumably baked the cake in question, “It appears your offering is not what we require.” Gesturing to the small tray that held morsels of each cake they'd tasted, Miranda told the woman. “You may go.”

“No...wait.” She licked her lips as the cool blue gaze turned her way, “I um...” She took a deep breath, “When I told my friends and colleagues I was going for this booking, they all thought I was crazy. They said there was no way I could ever please...you.” She looked at Miranda, “But I'm good at what I do, the best, and that is what you need at your wedding.”

Miranda blinked at the woman's forwardness, but sat back in her chair and waited for her to proceed.

“They all told me that you, being who you are, wouldn't want sugar and carbs and all that... so I made these,” She gestured to the tray Miranda and Andy had been sampling off of, “But that isn't really what I make. I also know that it is nearly time for your children's birthday.” She pressed her lips together at Miranda's distrustful look, and shrugged. “I looked on the internet, last year's society page, reported on their party.”

Andy didn't like that any more than Miranda did. “What about the girls?” Apparently the girls didn't like it all that much either, because they both moved to sit on their parents' laps, Caroline on Miranda's, Cassidy on Andy's. 

Cassidy whispered to Andy, “That's kinda creepy.”

Wrapping her arms around the girl, Andy pressed her cheek into Cassidy's shoulder and nodded, “I know...”

“I was just trying to find stuff about you,” She looked at Miranda, “To figure out your tastes... but the search brought up the article about the girls' party...” She continued quickly, “Anyway, I decided that in addition to these things, I would also make samples of cakes for the girls' birthday party, for their cake, if you don't already have someone to make it.” She licked her lips, “I can use any of them for your wedding cake as well.”

Miranda was intrigued. “What is your name?”

“Brenda.” She breathed deeply, glad to still be standing here talking instead of heading out the door. 

“Well, Brenda,” Miranda wrapped her arms around Caroline's waist, “Show us what you have concocted that you deem suitable for a child's birthday cake.”

Nodding, Brenda reached into the cooler at her feet and quickly produced a second tray with several squares each of four different kinds of cakes. “I make all these myself, no mixes.”

Cassidy, Andy, Caroline and Miranda all reached out each taking a different bite from a different selection on the tray. 

The girls chorused, “Oh!” “Yum!”

The bite Andy had taken literally melted in her mouth, “Oh my god, that's... that's...” She wasn't sure she knew a word that described the delicacy. She looked over to Miranda whose eyes had closed to savor the taste. 

When the editor's eyes opened Miranda smiled and provided the word Andrea was looking for. “Decadent.”

Andy smiled and turned to Brenda, “You have the jobs, wedding and birthday.”

“Excellent!” Brenda was elated.

“Right,” Emily marked a tick in her planner and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number of the baker who was scheduled to arrive later, “The Priestly Sachs wedding will not require your services, therefore your attendance for the tasting today is canceled.”

Brenda produced several three ring binders, passing them over to the couple. “These are examples of my work, I can do any design though, tailored to your specifications.”

“We're having a Twilight themed party.” Cassidy informed the woman, “Do you have any designs for that?”

Nodding, Brenda turned the pages to the section where all the currently popular designs were shown. “I'm not sure you girls would want something so common though...” She pointed to the photos of the cakes, “I could do something like this as a center piece,” The picture showed a square black and white checked cake with chess pieces and an apple on it, “then make individual cakes shaped like apples to set around it...”

“Ohhh! Cool!” Cassidy grinned. “That would be great, right Ro?”

Caroline nodded, “Yeah, that will be cool.”

Brenda nodded, “Which kind of cake do you want?”

Cassidy pointed to the sample she'd tried, and Caroline pointed to the one she'd taken.

“Girls,” Miranda chided, “you should try them all before making a decision.”

Dutifully trying each of the samples, both girls stuck to their original choices. 

Brenda nodded and made a note of which design and which cake types they wanted. “I can do two separate cake types if that's what you want. It's not a problem.” She looked at the adults, “And for the wedding cake? What's the decor for the wedding going to be?”

Miranda was a little taken back by the question, because she had no idea what had been decided on that issue. She looked to Andrea for the answer. 

Andy smiled and deferred to Emily, “It would be easier to show her don't you think Em?”

“Of course,” Emily produced the designer's book and turned to the page showing the Greek Temple design.

Miranda peered over and sniffed when she saw the photo, “It's rather... common, don't you think?” 

Emily looked shocked and then turned an almost angry 'I-knew-it' glare at Andy. 

Laughing, Andy waved off the redhead and reached over to take Miranda's hand, “You're a goddess and that is the appropriate place for a goddess to be married in.” She grinned as Miranda and Caroline both rolled their eyes in exactly the same way.

Cassidy groaned and slid off Andy's lap and shook her head as she walked out of the room, mumbling, “I'm going to get cavities from all the sweetness around here...”

Dorothy chuckled and reached for a cake sample. She had waited for Andy and Miranda to make their decisions before tasting the morsels, not wanting to influence their choices. She was only there to help if they had trouble making a decision. “I tend to agree with Cassidy...” Dorothy popped the bite in her mouth and groaned, turning startled eyes at the baker. “We're going to talk.”

Andy laughed, “Brenda, this is my mother, Dorothy.” Her dark eyes twinkled, “And I've seen that look in her eyes before, so you may as well just give up the recipes now.”

Brenda laughed, “My secret recipes?” She grinned, beyond happy to have gotten the jobs, “I don't think so.”

Andy shook her head as her mother reached for another bite. “I'm telling you, it's a lost cause.” Andy watched as Dorothy's eyes glazed over slightly at the bite she'd just taken, _Oh yeah, Brenda's recipes are practically sitting on index cards in Mom's kitchen right now._

###

The next caterer arrived and began to set up their presentation in the dining room as Brenda was gathering her things. Dorothy helped the baker and followed her closely to the kitchen, as Andy had predicted, determined to get the recipes. Caroline decided she was bored with the tasting process and went upstairs to find Cassidy. Most of the caterers all brought the same things and there wouldn't be any more bakers coming around with any sweet stuff anyway.

Andy was a bit surprised that this presentation was actually slightly different than the four they had already endured. Their appetizers were much the same as the others, but had a little something extra that made them very good. They had also done their homework and tried to present dishes they thought were Miranda and Andy's favorites, for the meal portion of the evening. Andy thought it was creepy that someone could find out that she like Chicken Marsala, and that Miranda's favorite was steak. Of course, there were quite a few restaurants they frequented, especially Miranda, and they almost always ordered the same thing. Most of the better known chefs in town knew their preferences.

These people however, were obviously mainly used to preparing the appetizers and weren't actually very good at cooking main course entrees. The beef was overcooked, a sin in Miranda's eyes, and the Marsala sauce was severely lacking on Andy's chicken. Andy had known these people weren't really serious when she saw the salad offering. Caesar salad was good, and she loved it, but the lettuce in this case had been cut, with a knife. She had clenched her teeth and not said anything about it, mindful of Emily's 'Bridezilla' comments, but even she knew that lettuce for salads should be torn by hand. She'd given them the benefit of the doubt, perhaps they'd just been in a hurry or something and had the main courses been acceptable she could have easily told them how to prepare the salad correctly. 

Miranda didn't bother to take a bite of the not-even-pink steak. Although the appetizers were delicious there was no way to overlook the ruined main course and she gestured for the hopeful caterer's to leave. 

Emily ushered them out quickly and was apologizing when she returned, “I am so sorry, I mean really, I could cook a steak better than that...” She ran her fingers through her hair, “God, these people...”

“Relax, Emily.” Miranda waved off her apologies, “Sit, we have more things to discuss yes?”

“There are still several things to decide,” Emily took out her planner as she sat across from the couple. “You still have to decide on your dresses, you need to choose brides maids and their dresses, and I don't know who will be performing the ceremony so that I can coordinate their schedule.”

“I'm going to begin my search for the perfect dress on Monday, after my television appearances.” Andy leaned back in her chair, “That is why Ma, Gram and Mary are here, to help me out with that...”

Miranda nodded, “I too am still contemplating my ensemble for the occasion.” _For my age..._

Nodding, Emily moved down her list. “Bride's maids?”

Miranda looked over at Andrea and raised her eyebrows in question.

Andy grinned, “That's what I was thinking too, but I haven't asked them yet.”

Blue eyes twinkled at the ease with which the young woman had read her intentions. “Perhaps we should do that now?”

“Sure,” Standing, Andy offered her hand to assist Miranda up, which was, as always, not taken until the woman was already standing. She listened carefully, “At least one of them is upstairs, practicing.”

Emily was puzzled by that statement and tilted her head to hear what she thought was a classical CD playing much too loudly. Curious she followed the couple up the stairs, past the second floor where she knew the tv room was, to the third floor. There were bedrooms here and also another large room at the end of the hall, it was about the size of the TV room on the floor below, but this room contained two baby grand pianos nestled together so that the players would face each other, in addition to several other musical instruments, some chairs and a sofa that looked like a match to the one in the study downstairs.

Cassidy was seated on the sofa, well, seated wasn't exactly correct. Sprawled was more accurate, but her eyes were closed as she listened to Caroline playing. “Watch your tempo, Ro...”

Caroline sighed, nodded, then saw the newcomers in the room and stopped playing. “Uh... was I bothering you? I should have closed the door.”

“No, my darling, that was lovely.” Miranda smiled at the girl and grinned as Cassidy hurried to sit up. “Andrea and I wanted to speak to you for a moment.”

“Oh,” Caroline moved to the sitting area, “What's up?”

“It's about the wedding.” Andy started, “We um.. well we wanted to ask you...”

Miranda continued Andrea's halting speech, “It is traditional for the bride to have someone stand with her, in our case we need two people to be bridesmaids...”

Cassidy's eyes widened and Caroline's jaw dropped, but they both spoke simultaneously. “Us?!”

“That was to be the point of my statement, yes.” Miranda frowned as the girls answered in stereo.

“No way.” Cassidy shook her head and Caroline held up her hands to fend off the suggestion, “Not us!”

“Why not?!” Miranda was disappointed that the girls didn't want to stand up with them, _Do they not approve of the marriage after all? Do they also realize I'm too old for Andrea?_

Caroline sighed, “Okay, look... We want nothing more than for you two to be married and together forever... but we've talked about it, and there is no way we can be bridesmaids. There are things bridesmaids have to do, things we can't do.”

Cassidy nodded and elaborated, “The bachelorette party... we can't organize something like that. For that you need her.” She pointed to Emily.

Andy understood that the girls were serious about not being bridesmaids. “You are my first choice,” she told them, “But if you really don't want to, I can always ask Lily, or Jo.”

Miranda also nodded, “Yes, if you truly don't want to take part in the ceremony, I will get someone else as well.”

“We're gonna play at the wedding,” Cassidy gestured to the pianos.

Caroline saw how disappointed the women were and spoke up, “Some people have more than one bridesmaid...”

“So, you will stand up with us...” Andy clarified, “As long as you don't have to plan the 'bachelorette' party?”

The girls looked at each other then back at their parents. “Yeah, we could do that.”

Emily shuddered slightly at the silent communication between the children and their simultaneous response. _That is so creepy._ She vowed, _I am never having children._ Miranda's voice pulled her out of her musings.

“So now we will each have two bridesmaids.”

Andy nodded, “I'll have Lily and one of the girls...” Andy grinned at the twins, “And you will have one of the girls and whoever else you decide...” Now Andy glanced at Emily then again before rolling her eyes at Miranda's obstinance. Leaning over, Andy whispered, “Just ask her.” A quick kiss on the cheek justified the motion and Andy stood. “C'mon girls, lets go see what Ma is up to.” She hoped they wouldn't find her mother with the baker tied up in the pantry, torturing her to give up the cake recipes.

Miranda watched her family leave the room then turned to face her assistant. “Emily.”

“Yes, Miranda?” The redhead looked up from her planner, “I can schedule lunch for you with Donatella on Tuesday.”

Blinking, Miranda shook her head, “What?”

“Um.. so you can ask her to be your bridesmaid?” Emily watched her boss' face, as the eyes she normally saw as hard and icy, softened. 

“I'm sure Donatella will attend any party that is organized, and of course she will be at the wedding, but I do not think she would make an appropriate bridesmaid.”

“Oh,” Emily began to erase the penciled appointment she'd made, “So, uh...” She couldn't figure out how to ask Miranda who she wanted to stand up with her.

“Andrea is under the impression that, you, should fulfill that duty, for me.” Miranda watched Emily's eyes widen and nodded, “I understand if you are unwilling to do that.”

“You...Uh... want me to?!” Emily paled slightly and clasped her hands together on her lap.

Miranda sighed, “Don't faint, Emily, we have no cheese cubes readily available.” She waited for the woman to control herself and continued, “You have been my assistant, my trusted right hand, for the better part of five years, longer than any other assistant in the history of my tenure as Editor-in-Chief at any Elias-Clarke publication.” Miranda smiled at the redhead, “Don't you think it would be appropriate for you to stand with me in this as well?”

“I... don't know...” Emily studied her hands, avoiding Miranda's gaze.

“Because of your feelings toward me.” Miranda's blue eyes watched intently as Emily's head snapped up.

“How do you...” She pressed her lips together and bit them to keep them closed then looked down at her lap again. Strong fingers under her chin gently lifted her face up to meet Miranda's gaze.

“How could I not know?” Miranda sighed, “I had hoped it would pass, I am a cold hearted bitch most of the time after all.”

“You're not!” Emily swallowed hard as Miranda's fingers slid away from her chin. “You just get the job done...”

Nodding, Miranda agreed, “Yes, I do that, but often I'm quite ruthless while I do it. I didn't keep the Dragon Lady reputation for being nice and reasonable.” She smiled at her assistant, “I have watched your relationship with...” _Serena..._ “certain people, growing...possibly into love...”

“I loved you first.” Emily's eyes widened and her hands clapped over her mouth.

Miranda sighed and she informed her assistant in no uncertain terms, “You do not love me.”

“Oh but I...”

“No,” Miranda reached out and took Emily's hand, pulling it over, placing it on her own knee, Miranda let go and Emily immediately withdrew her hand. “You see? You draw back when you touch me. Love is tangible and tactile, a palpable thing. What you feel for me is not love, possibly a crush, infatuation maybe, adoration at times...” She refused to vocalize Andrea's assertion of 'worship', “but love?” She shook her head, “No.”

“I had always hoped that you would...” Emily clamped her lips shut, unwilling to embarrass herself further.

“I do care for you, but not in that way.” Miranda smiled sadly, “I will miss your presence in my office.”

“Miss...” Emily thought she was going to cry, “Am I being fired?”

“No,” Miranda smiled and reached out to tap the woman's cheek gently, “Promoted... there is an opening in Event Planning...”

“But,” the red head shook, _It doesn't feel like a promotion._

“Five years, Emily,” Miranda raised her eyebrows, “You can not be my assistant forever, can you?”

“I could.” She sighed as Miranda shook her head. “But you don't want me to be.”

“I want you to fulfill your potential.” Miranda leaned back in her seat, “You can not work for me forever. You have done a wonderful job with the wedding, reception and birthday party so far...” Tilting her head in question, Miranda again offered, “The opening in Event Planning is yours, if you want it.”

“I spoke with Joan yesterday, she didn't say anything about firing anyone.” Emily liked the woman and her staff. They had worked together on several occasions, when Miranda was going to attend the event being planned.

“No, the opening is at British Runway.” Miranda watched the woman carefully, “Would you like that Emily? Do you want to go home?”

 _Home?_ “I... I'm not sure...” She answered truthfully, “I would miss all my friends,” she reminded herself, _Don't mention Serena's name...._ “and colleagues here. I do miss London sometimes, but I love it in New York.”

“I can arrange that,” Miranda offered, “Joan can go to London and you can remain here in her place.”

Emily blinked, “But she's...”

“The Head of the department, yes, but that is the opening in London as well.” Blue eyes twinkled at the redhead, “Think about both offers, and let me know.” Miranda stood, looking down at the still seated, slack jawed woman, “The bridesmaid offer is rather limited on time, there are preparations to make before the ceremony, a dress to fit, and apparently a party to throw...”

Closing her mouth to swallow against her dry throat, Emily nodded and actually ventured a question, “How long do I have to decide on the job?”

Licking her lips Miranda smiled, “Take tonight and tomorrow, talk to...” She closed her eyes as again the woman's accented words came to her, _For your age..._ and she couldn't bring herself to say Serena's name, “someone you trust, you can give me your decision on Monday... for both offers.” 

_Someone I trust,_ Emily thought, _Serena, she means Serena...but won't say her name... What could have possibly happened...?_ Emily looked up at Miranda and thoughts of Serena left her for the moment, there was another burning issue she wanted to understand and now might be the only chance she ever got to resolve it. “May I ask you a question?”

Nodding, Miranda waited for the woman to speak.

“Why... her?”

Miranda's eye twitched slightly at the question, knowing who the 'her' in question was, but then she took a deep breath, sending a silent apology to her fiancee, and moved out the door. Leaning over the railing of the staircase, Miranda called down through the house, “Andrea, would you join us up here for a moment?”

“Be right there,” reached Miranda's ears and she nodded as she reentered the music room. Sitting on the large sofa, Miranda rested back against the soft surface, “I feel ill.”

Emily sat up straighter and moving slightly away, reached for her phone, “Should I call a doctor?”

Waving off that suggestion, there was a moment of silence between them before they heard footsteps on the stairs and Miranda quietly broke the silence, “Watch.”

When Andrea entered the room Miranda again said, “I feel ill.”

Andy immediately sat next to Miranda, wrapping one arm around the woman's shoulders, she used her other hand to feel Miranda's forehead and cheeks, “No fever. Is it your head or stomach??”

Andrea's phone appeared seemingly from nowhere. “Stop,” Miranda captured phone and cleared the screen of Dr. Dawson's information. Holding Andrea's hand between them, settling back into the embrace, Miranda assured the young woman. “I will be fine. I didn't mean to upset you.” Miranda kissed Andrea lightly on the cheek then blue eyes looked past the woman currently holding her to see the dismay on Emily's face. “You see?”

 _Love..._ Emily nodded, “Yes. Of course.”

“Perhaps you should go home and, think about things?” Miranda patted her fiancee's arm lightly, “I'm sure Andrea and I can manage the last caterer on our own.”

“Of course,” Emily stood, “I'll do that, thank you.”

“Em?”

“Andrea, there isn't that much more to discuss regarding the wedding, so I won't be meeting you in the park anymore.” Emily slid her phone into her pocket, “If you have any questions about any of the arrangements, just call me.”

“Um... okay.” Andy watched her former co-worker walk out of the room before she turned to Miranda. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yes, Andrea, I'm fine.” Miranda had known the demonstration would concern Andrea for a moment, but she hadn't realized the extent that the young woman would worry. “I didn't mean to worry you so much.”

Narrowing her eyes at the tone, Andy realized that Miranda really was fine. “You gonna tell me what that was all about?”

“Yes.” Laying her head on Andrea's shoulder, Miranda began recounting the encounter with Emily.

###

They all heard the mail drop through the slot and Dorothy chuckled as the twins exchanged looks then ran down the hall to check the daily delivery. She looked up as Andy walked into the kitchen. “Hi Sweetheart...” One look was all it took for the mama instincts in her to kick in, “What's wrong?”

Andy shook her head and waved off the question, “Nothing we can't deal with.”

“Does this have anything to do with that redheaded woman running out of here in near tears?” Dorothy had worried about the woman getting home safely in the state she was in.

Andy winced to think about Emily being close to tears. “Yeah, a little.” She snagged a cold bottle of water from the fridge and informed her mom, “I'm going to take a walk.” She opened the drawer to grab Patricia's leash.

“Where are you going?”

Andy whirled to see Cassidy and Caroline standing just inside the kitchen door. “I was just telling Ma, I'm going for a short walk. I need to clear my head.” 

Caroline's venomous tone caught Andy off guard.

“Maybe you should take your mail with you to read!” A letter was flung across the kitchen at her. 

Andy looked down to see the letter at her feet, closing her eyes at the now familiar handwriting. “Dammit!” She wanted to tear it up, she wanted to burn it and she was beginning to want to take the pieces and the ashes to the jail and throw them in Judy's face. Scooping up the letter, she slammed her water down on the counter, grabbed the marker from the white board and wrote the usual 'Return to Sender' instructions on it. “Now I have to take that walk to mail this back!”

“What?” Caroline didn't understand, “You aren't going to read it?”

“No I'm not going to read it!” Andy was angry now, angry at everything and nothing. She raised her voice, “She tried to kill Miranda! You think I want to have anything to do with her?! You think I want to know what her demented mind has come up with now?!”

“We're sorry, Ma...” Cassidy tried to intervene, she'd never seen or heard Andy this mad. “It just, surprised us...”

“Sweetheart,” Dorothy ventured, “Why don't you go ahead with your walk...” She urged Andy toward the door, “We can talk about this later when everyone is a little calmer.” She tried to switch the conversation to the one subject that always distracted her daughter. “Where is Miranda?”

Andy took a deep breath, her voice dropped to it's usual level, “She's upstairs, she'll be down in a little bit.” 

Nodding, Dorothy rubbed Andy's back lightly, “Okay... go on then. We'll be here when you get back.”

“Okay,” Opening the door, Andy whistled for Patricia to meet her and she snapped the leash on the dog's collar. “C'mon Patricia, let's go walking...”

Dorothy closed the door behind her daughter and turned to see both children's crestfallen faces.

“We didn't mean to make her mad...” Caroline seemed to be on the verge of tears. _This day sucks!_

“We're really sorry.” Cassidy's glistening blue eyes looked at the door sadly, “It just...”

Nodding, Dorothy opened her arms and grunted as the girls moved to either side of her holding on tightly, “It will be fine. Andy wasn't upset with you...”

“She yelled...” Caroline buried her face in Dorothy's side, “I've never seen her yell before.”

Miranda came down the stairs quickly, adjusting her earrings as she stepped down, “What is all the yelling about,” she saw Dorothy hugging the girls and looked around, “What happened? Where is Andrea?”

“She's taking a walk.” Dorothy smiled as the girls detached themselves from her and reattached themselves to their mother. “She...had a letter to mail.”

Closing her eyes, Miranda muttered under her breath, “Damn.”

Cassidy looked up at her mother, shocked, “Language!”

“Sorry, my darling,” Miranda kissed the girl's head, then turned and kissed Caroline's head too. Frowning, she pushed some of the curly red hair off Caroline's forehead and pressed her lips against the skin there. “Caroline, you have a fever.”

“Huh?” Caroline pulled away, “I don't feel bad.”

“Go upstairs and take your temperature.” Miranda patted Caroline on the back, “I'll be up in a moment to check on you.” She eyed her other daughter, “Cassidy, go with your sister.”

Cassidy sighed, she knew she was going to keep Ro honest about the results on the thermometer. “Okay...” She grabbed Caroline's hand, “C'mon, Ro, let's go see how hot you are.”

Miranda chuckled at Cassidy's phrasing, but worry crossed her features as she watched the girls disappear up the stairs. She spoke quietly to Dorothy, “Caroline often becomes ill, we will have to keep an eye on her temperature.”

Dorothy nodded, “Some children are more susceptible to that kind of thing than others.” She'd seen it time and time again while she taught school. There were some children who became sick as regular as clockwork and others who never missed a day. “Andy was very rarely sick.”

Miranda was thoughtful as she moved to the fridge, “Andrea is always wonderful with Caroline. You said she was taking a walk?”

“Yes, she took the dog.” Dorothy spoke quietly, “She was upset about something, before the letter arrived. Can you tell me about that?”

Miranda retrieved a small Sprite from the fridge and answered slowly, “No. It is a private matter between Andrea and me... speaking of which,” reaching into a cabinet she grabbed a small package of saltines, “Have you spoken to Andrea regarding your mother?”

“No,” Dorothy justified herself quickly, “I never seem to have time.”

Heading for the staircase, Miranda paused to look Dorothy in the eye, “It's her grandmother, she deserves to know. Make the time.” Without another word, Miranda started up the stairs to check on Caroline.

“Make the time...” Dorothy shook her head speaking softly to herself, “Why does that sound so easy?”

###

Miranda entered Caroline's room to find both her daughters sitting on Caroline's bed. It was Cassidy who spoke, “Her temperature is ninety-nine point nine.”

“Hardly anything at all...” Caroline pouted. “I feel fine.” _Except for those stupid letters..._ She knew it wouldn't last though, soon she would begin to ache, and her stomach would start to turn on her.

“Mmmm...” Miranda put the soda and crackers on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed next to the feverish girl, wrapping her arm around the small shoulders. “Would you like to go to the sunroom and rock?”

“No.”

Nodding, Miranda shifted so that her back was against the head of the bed. She beckoned both girls to settle on either side of her. “Have I ever told you about the time I met Coco Chanel?”

Both girls gasped and shook their heads. “No.” “Really?” They knew Coco Chanel was their mom's very favorite. 

Caroline thought it was awesome that her mom had actually gotten to meet the woman. Her voice was a bit breathless as she rested her head just below Miranda's shoulder, “Tell us.”

“Well, I was very young, just a few years older than you are now and was working in the dress shop for Daniella...”

Cassidy saw that Caroline's eyes were closed and she hoped Ro didn't get too sick this time. _I wonder why I don't get sick all the time too, I guess we're not exactly identical._ She didn't think about it too long though, instead she concentrated on her mother's soothing voice. Cassidy closed her eyes too, she loved listening to their mom's voice. It didn't happen often though, so she wanted to savor each word.


	31. Chapter 31

Andy returned to the house to find her mother processing some of the produce they had acquired at the Farmer's Market. Pre-chopping the veggies was something her mom had done for years and would make them much easier to use tomorrow. Andy also knew chopping was not something Dorothy did if there was anything else to do. Looking around the kitchen as she washed her hands, Andy's forehead wrinkled. She listened hard to the rest of the house and asked, puzzled, “Where are the girls? Where's Miranda?”

“Caroline had a fever. Cassidy and Miranda have been up with her since just after you left.” Dorothy put down the knife and took a deep breath. “I... need to talk to you about something.”

Andy rubbed the antibacterial gel into her hands and was barely listening, “Fever?” Leaving Patricia's leash on the counter where she'd tossed it, she thought to drop her empty water bottle into the recycle container before bounding up the stairs three at a time.

Dorothy blinked at her daughter's sudden disappearance and spoke quietly to herself, “I guess it can wait a little longer.”

Upstairs Andy stopped in front of Caroline's door and took a moment to catch her breath. The door was slightly open and she quietly pushed it enough for her to enter. The sight of Miranda peacefully sleeping between the girls nearly brought her to tears. _She is so beautiful and she loves them so much..._ Andy knew that it was pure love she was seeing now, unguarded in sleep. She thought she could probably stand and watch them forever. Instead, she moved stealthily forward and leaned over the bed, kissing Cassidy on the cheek, then stretched carefully across the girl to place a light kiss on Miranda's lips. Moving quietly to the other side, she pressed her lips against Caroline's warm forehead. She whispered, “I love you,” to all three sleepers and moved away.

Andy backed out of the room slowly, not wanting to disturb them any more than she already had. There was some time left before the next caterer arrived and she now vaguely recalled her mother saying there was something they needed to talk about.

Returning to the kitchen, Andy took a seat on one of the stools at the island and snagged a sliver of bell pepper from the pile. 

“Everything okay?” Dorothy smiled indulgently at her daughter's snacking.

“Mmm.. yeah,” She gestured upstairs with the bit of green in her hand, “they're all napping.”

“Ah,” Nodding, the woman continued to chop the carrot in front of her. “Best thing for Caroline probably...”

“Yeah, sleeping often helps Caroline keep the nausea down to a minimum. And Miranda works so hard all the time, she needs all the rest she can get.” Andy sighed, she'd done some research online. She hadn't spoken to Miranda about it yet, but she thought Caroline's frequent illness was due to stress. _I did this,_ Andy thought, _I yelled at her and now she's sick. I'll apologize when they wake up._ Dorothy cleared her throat and Andy looked up to meet her mother's gaze.

“There is something I want to talk to you about...” Dorothy exhaled softly, “...tell you.”

“Um... okay.” This wasn't like her mother, usually the woman was straightforward about anything that needed saying. She watched Dorothy put the knife down and wipe her hands.

“Let's go sit...”

Blinking at that, Andy dropped the rest of the green pepper into the trash and slid off the stool that, she refrained from pointing out, she was already sitting on and followed her mother to the conversation area just outside of the kitchen.

As the settled into the comfy chairs there, Andy asked, “What's going on, Ma?”

“It's um... about how I acted when you first told us about Miranda...” Dorothy sighed, “It all has to do with your grandmother...” She looked at Andy sadly, “My mom.”

Andy's eyes widened, she didn't know what to say to that. To her knowledge her mother had never mentioned her grandmother at all, save that one time in the sunroom when a comment was mumbled under her mother's breath. Being the curious girl she was, Andy had done some research on her own though... _Is she actually going to tell me..._ Pressing her lips together, Andy forced herself to remain quiet, silently urging her mother to continue.

“First of all, before you ask, I'm only going to be talking about my mother, because,” Dorothy sighed, “because I have no idea who my father is.”

Blinking at that information, Andy swallowed hard and nodded, “Um.. okay.” 

“I don't know who he was, but I do know what he was.” Exhaling slowly, Dorothy continued the story, telling Andy exactly what she had told Miranda about the rich man courting her mother, about her mother finding herself pregnant after the man had left, about the day she came to tell the woman that she was pregnant and finding her mother had overdosed on pain pills.

Andy could feel her heart beating so hard in her chest it was a wonder it didn't wake up Miranda and the girls three floors above. She managed to push the word past her lips. “Suicide?” That was something she hadn't expected, the report she had found said 'accidental'.

“It was ruled accidental, but...” Dorothy wiped away a tear as it rolled down her cheek, “I wouldn't be surprised if she did it on purpose.” The woman looked at her beloved daughter and tried to explain, “He... broke her... that man, that rich man, used her, took her... and left her when he was done.” She wrapped her arms around her middle and asked, “Do you understand? I wanted to keep that from happening to you. I didn't want you to be hurt.”

Andy shifted, sliding to her knees in front of her mother. “Ma, I'm not going to get hurt. Miranda will absolutely not do anything like that to me. I promise you.”

Nodding, Dorothy smiled and reached out to brush Andy's bangs away from her eyes, “I know, Sweetheart, I know now. Then I didn't know her,” Dorothy licked her lips, “Now I've seen her with you, talked to her, and I...” she shook her head, “I still don't understand the why of it, but I know that you love each other, I can see it.”

Andy felt the tears welling in her eyes, “Thanks, Ma.”

“I love you, Andy.” Dorothy tried to stem the tears long enough to continue speaking, “I've only ever wanted you to be happy.”

Hugging the woman close, Andy assured her, “I am happy, Ma.” She laughed, “Deliriously so.”

A pang of regret washed through the older woman. “I wish she had at least known about you.” Dorothy sighed, “Sometimes I think if I had only told her sooner...she wouldn't have...”

“Ma,” Andy moved back to her chair but sat on the edge and leaned forward. Resting her elbows on her knees she reached out to hold her mother's hands.

Andy couldn't read people as well as Miranda could, yet, and she hadn't taken all the psychology courses Chad had, but she knew that there was something her mom needed to hear. “It wasn't your fault. What happened to...grandma, was an accident, just like the report said.”

“I can't be sure of that.” Dorothy shook her head, remembering her mother, “She was so depressed for so long.”

“Why was she on pain pills?” Andy shuddered at the memory of Miranda being drugged. Most of the mixture Judy had used consisted of pain killers and muscle relaxers, strong ones. Miranda could have easily been overwhelmed by them and the thought of that happening, the possibility of the girls finding their mother like that, Andy shook off that line of thinking to concentrate on what her mother was saying.

“She had back pain, degenerative discs. After she was left with a child to raise she had to take any job she could, she was a waitress when she met my father and after he left she continued that for nearly twenty years.” Dorothy had always felt guilty about that, like somehow it had been her fault that her mother was in constant pain.

“Hard work.” Andy had actually done that for a while, in college. It had only been part time, but Andy knew how sore she had been after just a weekend of back to back shifts. She repeated the earlier sentiment, “It wasn't your fault though, you were just a kid.”

“My head knows that, but my heart...” Dorothy sighed. “I should have told you all this a long time ago.”

Andy was glad her mom had finally opened up about the tragedy. It meant the woman had started thinking of Andy as an adult, something Andy had wanted to happen for a long time. She had known about her grandmother's death for several years but had never brought it up because she also knew it hurt her mother to think about it. What Andy didn't really understand why it was being brought up now. “Why are you? I mean, why now?”

“You are, on the verge of joining a family, making them your own.” Dorothy shook her head, “You deserve to know about your past as you head into your future.

Nodding, Andy bit her lips together and swallowed hard. _A family of my own..._ “No matter what happens in the future, you, and Daddy, and Chad will always be my family.”

“Of course,” Dorothy smiled, “But with us you didn't get the choice...” It was her turn to leave her seat. Standing next to her daughter, Dorothy reached down and traced the girl's cheek lightly, “... you love Miranda, and the girls, and have chosen to bring them into your life, and ours.” Smiling, Dorothy leaned down and kissed Andy's forehead. “I'm glad you are so happy, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Ma.” Andy watched as her mother walked down the hall and up the main staircase. Wrapping her arms around her own waist, Andy took a moment to digest everything her mother had told her, filing it away with the information she had dug up years ago, then stood and walked through the kitchen and up the back staircase. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand when she entered her bedroom and knew there was at least a half hour before they could even expect the next caterer to arrive. Not enough time to take another walk, but it was enough time to do a little work. Grabbing her laptop she moved down the hall to the sunroom. There were some things she wanted to research and possibly outline yet another story idea. Not an article, a book, a novel. 

She loved journalism, loved working at the paper and would do so for as long as possible. But she'd discovered that it wasn't the news that she loved, it was the writing itself and she'd seen the signs of things to come, as had many other people. Newspapers were slowly being pushed out by the digital revolution. Miranda had managed to keep Runway's circulation up, and actually growing slightly, but for the most part printed news was on the downslide. Andy was determined to be ready when that began to affect her.

###

Cassidy descended the stairs slowly. She'd woken a few minutes ago and reluctantly left her mother and sister sleeping in Caroline's room. She looked in all the rooms finding them all empty. After she grabbed a drink from the fridge, she wandered back upstairs, passing the closed door of the guest room where her grandma was staying, passing her own bedroom and Caroline's. Knowing Gram Sachs and Mary were gone sightseeing, Cassidy continued her trek up the stairs, not surprised to find Andy in the sunroom. “Hi.”

“Hey, Sweetie.” Andy smiled and stopped her writing. “Did you have a good nap?”

“A short one, yeah.” Cassidy sipped her drink. 

“I'm afraid a short one is all Miranda is going get too.” Andy checked her watch, “It's nearly time for the next caterer to be here.”

“You think you'll like this one?” Cassidy had been surprised that Andy was being so picky with the selections. 

“I hope so.” Andy wondered what they were going to do if this caterer also turned out to be a disaster. “Maybe Emily saved the best for last.” They both heard the doorbell ring and Cassidy nodded.

“I guess we'll see, huh?” She slid off of the chair and offered, “I'll get the door, you can go wake up Mom.”

“No,” Andy shook her head, “I'll get the door. You can wake your mom, gently... and let her know that the caterer is here. Try not to wake Caroline though.”

“Okay.” Cassidy walked with Andy down one flight of stairs, then parted ways as the woman continued down to the door and she went to Ro's room to carry out her mission.

###

Andy let the caterers in and showed them to the kitchen. “The dining room is through that door.” She gestured to the archway that led to the room in question.

“Are you Ms. Charlton?” The man in charge looked puzzled, “You sounded different on the phone.”

Laughing, Andy shook her head, “No, Emily had to leave earlier,” She held out her hand to shake and introduced herself, “I'm Andy Sachs.”

“Oh,” He smiled and shook her hand, “Sachs... as in Priestly-Sachs wedding...” He looked at her with polite curiosity, “Are you the groom's sister?” He knew that Miranda Priestly was a woman, therefore she would be the bride.

“Um...I'm actually the bride...” Andy's smile faded as the man's handshake began to falter and was pulled away quickly, “...well... one of them anyway.” Miranda chose that moment to walk down the stairs and having heard the last bit of the exchange, corrected the young woman firmly. 

“You are the most important one, my darling.” The fashion icon kissed Andrea on the cheek and turned to scrutinize the man. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Well...” He took a deep breath, “I just didn't realize... I mean...”

“So you don't read the newspapers, or the tabloids...” Miranda considered that a plus, but if the man's attitude was hostile, once he got over his confusion, his lack of knowledge regarding their personal life wouldn't help him win the catering contract. “If you don't wish to proceed, by all means, leave now. There are plenty of other caterers in the city.” She continued to speak as they walked into the dining room and the man contemplated the situation. “In fact, we should probably be looking for someone's services who are based closer to Martha's Vineyard.” A glance at Andrea's nodding head confirmed the logic in that notion. “Perhaps the hotel would provide us with a list of local businesses.”

“Meh...” The man scoffed, “No need for that.” He decided a job was a job, food is the great equalizer. “I am, Gunter. I am the best. You need not look elsewhere.”

Miranda's lips twitched slightly and she challenged the claim. “Prove it.”

He chuckled, “I'm not used to proving my skills to anyone.”

Andy remained silent as Miranda shifted slightly in her seat, “That is too bad.” She appraised the confident man, “I am the best at what I do, and I prove it every day. It keeps my skills sharp and leaves no doubt in anyone's mind as to my abilities.”

“You're the most powerful woman in publishing.” Andy smiled at her fiancee and slipped her hand into Miranda's tangling their fingers together, “Everyone knows you're the best even without your daily dose of excellence.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda squeezed the hand in hers lightly, “Thank you, my darling.”

Smirking at the couple, the caterer held up his index finger, “I said I was not used to it, not that I couldn't do it.” He uncovered the trays that his minions had set on the table in front of them. “Sample what you will, they are all excellent.”

The first thing that hit them was the visual, the trays were arranged in amazingly pleasing ways even though these were just samples of the man's work. Then came the aroma; no longer muffled by the covers, the scent was in itself mouthwatering. When they tasted the items it was all Andy could do not to groan with pleasure. She noticed Miranda was also fighting with herself not to subvocally express her opinion. 

“Quite good.” Miranda kept her voice monotone, “How are you at entrees?”

“I can make anything.” He boasted. “I have brought with me the ingredients for anything you might want, tell me your preferences and I will prepare it.”

“New York Strip, medium rare,” Miranda smiled at the man. This was the real test, if he cooked the steak correctly he was eighty percent assured to get the job. Of course Andrea would have a say after she tasted her entree as well.

He looked at Andy, “and for you?”

“Chicken Marsala.” 

He nodded and bowed slightly to them, “I shall return with your requests in about forty-five minutes.”

Andy grinned, she knew this guy was probably going to get the job. She also wanted the horrible memory and taste of whatever the last caterer had called chicken marsala to be banished. She wished Caroline felt like joining them, and wondered where Cassidy was at the moment. Leaning over she kissed Miranda on the cheek and whispered, “I'm going to go check on Ma, and Cassidy...”

Miranda nodded, “I'll look in on Caroline, she stirred when I was leaving the room.”

“Okay,” Andy passed through the kitchen nodding to the busily working chef, he had apparently dismissed his other helpers. She climbed the stairs to try and find Cassidy. She thought the girl would be in the tv room so she stopped there first. Surprisingly, Cassidy was not there. She stopped at the guest room door and knocked lightly but no one answered. She didn't want to disturb her mother if the woman was napping so she continued up the stairs to see if Cassidy was in her room or the music room. 

She found both objects of her hunt in the music room. As she opened the door she heard the soft playing, but then smiled when she saw her mother sitting on the sofa. 

Cassidy nodded to Andy when the woman entered the room, but kept playing. 

Dorothy shifted slightly since she was sitting right in the middle of the sofa and patted her daughter's thigh once she'd settled. They both listened to the song and when it was over Dorothy was surprised when Andy spoke.

“That's great Sweetie, I'm glad you finished it.”

“Finished it?” Dorothy gasped, “You wrote that?!”

Grinning Cassidy nodded, “Yeah, I play around with tunes from time to time.”

“That's wonderful...” Dorothy smiled. “You're very talented.”

Cassidy shrugged, “Whatever...no title or lyrics yet.” She looked at Andy's frown and sighed, “But thank you, I'm glad you liked it.” The corner of her mouth pulled upward at Andy's nod of approval and Cassidy asked her Ma, “How was the food?”

“The appetizers were great,” Running her fingers through her hair, Andy laughed, “We're waiting on the entrees now, but unless they're just horrible he's got the job.” Andy grinned as the girl nodded and resumed playing, this time practicing the piece she and her sister were going to play at the wedding.

“That's great, Sweetheart. One more decision down...” Dorothy smiled at her daughter and reassured her. “We'll find the perfect dress for you on Monday.”

“I hope so.” Andy sighed, “It's making me nervous just thinking about making a decision about something to wear without Miranda's input. I'm sure hers will be designer and fabulous.”

“She hasn't picked one yet.” Cassidy offered the information as she absently played.

“How do you know?” Andy was curious about how the subject of dresses had come up between Miranda and Cassidy.

“I asked her,” Cassidy stopped playing and looked at the women, “After she finished telling her story to us, Ro was asleep and I asked her about her dress, and the bridesmaids dresses. She said she hadn't decided which designer to use yet, before we both dozed off too.”

“Ah,” Andy nodded, “I see.” She sighed, “She isn't leaving them much time.”

Waving that lament away, Cassidy assured the woman, “They've all been submitting designs since the news broke.” She grinned at Andy's shocked look, “I'll bet half of them already have dresses made in Mom's size.”

Andy tipped her head back against the couch and covered her eyes as she groaned, “Of course they do.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Dorothy didn't understand the conversation other than Miranda hadn't chosen a dress yet either.

“It means that the designers are falling all over themselves to be the one Miranda chooses to create her wedding dress. So while we are going to be traipsing all over town on Monday to find the perfect gown and I will be subjected to numerous fittings... all Miranda has to do is point to a drawing and say, 'That one.'”

Cassidy laughed, “She didn't even bother when she married Stephen. Her dress then was from The Closet, they were running a bridal issue at the time. She just grabbed one, went and got married, then went back to work.”

“No honeymoon?” Dorothy was appalled. _Is that how Miranda regards marriage?_ A low voice from the doorway startled them all.

“I gave him the following weekend.” Miranda moved into the room, “It was far more time than he deserved.”

Andy smiled, “How's Caroline?”

“Her temperature is one hundred point six,” Miranda sat in the chair closest to the couch, “I gave her some medication so hopefully we caught it in time and she won't be sick to her stomach.”

“Can I go see her?” Andy wanted to apologize for yelling at the girl.

“Of course,” Miranda was a bit confused, “You don't have to ask...”

Nodding as she stood, Andy leaned over to kiss Miranda lightly on the cheek, “Yeah, I think I do.” She glanced over her shoulder and whispered, “Ask Cassidy to play her new song for you.” Standing, Andy nodded to her mother before she walked out of the room to have her chat with Caroline.

Miranda watched her fiancee go and stared at the empty doorway for a few heartbeats before she turned back to her daughter. “Andrea informs me you have a new song.”

Nodding, Cassidy paused from playing the tune Rachmaninoff composed and switched to the one she had written.

Smiling, Miranda watched her daughter play the piano, charmed at the expression on the child's face. It was easily identified. Joy. Miranda loved that her daughter was capable of such an emotion and thought, _She completely loves doing this, this creating of music._ She knew that although the feeling was never shown on her own face, it was the same for her when a finished issue of Runway hit the stands. Except Cassidy doesn't think of this as a viable job option.

###

“Knock, knock...” Andy pushed to door to the girl's room open and slipped inside, “How ya doin', Munchkin?”

Caroline sighed, “Not so great...” She shifted on the bed so Andy could sit next to her.

“Your tummy starting to bother you?” Andy settled in next to the girl and wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulders, “You want some crackers?”

Caroline shook her head, “I've already had a couple.”

Andy started slowly, “I... um... wanted to, apologize, for yelling at you earlier.”

“No, I deserved it... I was being a stupid brat.” Caroline sighed, “Accusing you of wanting to read what...that woman, had to say was just dumb.”

“I don't ever want to have to think about her again.”

“I know,” Cassidy nodded and snuggled down into the woman's embrace. Soft lips on her forehead made her smile. 

“You're still warm.” Andy had hoped after her apology, Caroline would get better.

“Yeah, well.” Shrugging, the girl slid down into her bed, resting her head on Andy's thighs, “I think Mom caught it in time this time, I don't think I'm going to puke.”

“Well that's good.” Andy played with the riotous auburn curls that both girls had declared the bane of their existence. “How about after you get better, we all have a day at the spa? Girls day out... maybe you can straighten your hair?” That was something both girls had expressed an interest in recently.

“Really?!” Caroline smiled and exhaled softly as Andy's fingers massaged her scalp soothingly. “That sounds great.” The tightness in her tummy eased slightly. She hadn't told them about the letter she had gotten, yet, so the tension didn't go away entirely.

“Maybe we can even get Miranda to come along.” Andy smiled at the unlikely thought of Miranda taking a day off work for something as frivolous as time at a spa. Caroline's snort let Andy know the girl was thinking about how unlikely it was as well. Still they both remained quiet, Andy continued threading her fingers through the girl's hair as they contemplated the possibilities.

###

Miranda sat quietly with Dorothy listening to Cassidy playing not only her own tune but a few others as well.

When it was nearly time to resume the tasting, Miranda stood. She crossed the room and leaned over to gently kiss Cassidy's forehead, “Lovely music my darling, thank you.”

She couldn't hear the words, but the adoring look on Cassidy's face, and the loving one on Miranda's, charmed Dorothy. She wondered who would actually believe her if she told them that Miranda Priestly had a soft side. Smiling at her soon to be daughter-in-law, Dorothy grinned, “Time to go eat some more?”

Rolling her eyes, Miranda headed for the door, “Yes.” She took a deep breath, “Hopefully this one will be the one.”

Nodding, Dorothy watched the woman leave, then turned her attention back to the still playing girl. “Don't you want to go try the food?”

“Nah,” Cassidy continued to lovingly caress the keys, coaxing even more melodic sounds from the instrument. “I'd rather play.” She stopped for a moment, “You can go though, if you like.”

Dorothy waved off the suggestion, “I'll taste it at the wedding.” She raised her eyebrows, “Unless you want me to go?”

Cassidy shook her head and continued the melody, “I kinda like playing for someone new and... I need the practice.”

“Well I kinda like listening.” Dorothy smiled as a light blush crossed the girl's cheeks. “You really are very good. It doesn't sound like you need practice to me.”

With a sigh, Cassidy stopped playing and stood. As she walked over to where her soon-to-be-grandmother was sitting, she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. She held out the paper for Dorothy to take, “I, um... haven't found a way to tell Mom, or Andy, yet.”

Blinking, Dorothy took the sheet and unfolded it, scanning the text quickly. “Wow,” The Julliard School logo at the top of the page struck her as very official. “You did this without them knowing?”

Cassidy nodded, “We just thought we'd give it a try, we didn't really think we'd get in... but...” She gestured to the paper. “I did. It will be pre-college classes, every Saturday starting in September. Mom still has to sign the paperwork though.”

Dorothy pressed her lips together and heard what Cassidy wasn't saying. She asked gently to confirm her suspicion. “You said 'we',” kind brown eyes watched the girl nod, “So Caroline tried out too...” another nod, and Dorothy licked her lips, “But she didn't make the cut.”

Cassidy hung her head, and whispered, “No... she got really nervous at the audition, flubbed some pretty basic stuff...” Now Cassidy looked at the woman with pleading eyes, “She's good, she's really good, she just got so nervous... and..”

Nodding, Dorothy stood and hugged the girl, “And you didn't. I understand.” 

“Well I don't!” Cassidy stomped her foot lightly, “We're supposed to be identical, why did I make it and she didn't? Maybe I should just skip it too...”

Narrowing her eyes, Dorothy guided the girl to sit on the couch, “It would be scary, I guess.”

Cassidy looked up, “Huh?”

“You two are always together, from what I understand, you do everything together...” Dorothy watched the girl closely, “So I think it would be kind of scary for you to go and do this...alone.”

Nodding, Cassidy whispered, “The only reason I wasn't nervous was because Ro was there.”

Dorothy laughed softly and reached out to stroke the child's cheek, “You are growing up, you both are, and this is only the first of many things you are going to do separately. You are identical twins, but you are not the 'same'. You are each your own very special person, with your own individual talents and preferences.”

Cassidy narrowed her eyes at the word 'preferences' but then let it pass. “I know that, but...” she sighed and admitted, “It is scary.”

Gathering the girl up in a hug, Dorothy reassured her. “You'll do fine.”


	32. Chapter 32

“So...” Andy continued scrubbing down her face and watched Miranda doing the same. “Another decision down...” A non-committal grunt was all Andy got as a response to that, but she grinned knowing that Miranda had very much enjoyed the steak that had been cooked and seasoned to perfection. The Chicken Marsala she'd had was also divine. Gunter was true to his word and Andy had the sneaking suspicion that pretty much any catering job they had to do in the future, large or small, would be handled by this particular company and this particular chef. Her partner was being very quiet this evening though and Andy picked up some weird vibes rolling off the woman, ever since Gunter and his magical disappearing/reappearing entourage had left. Andy washed her hands and only just stopped herself from putting a dollop of antibacterial gel on them, “Miranda? Are you okay?” The answer was sharp and immediate.

“Yes.” 

_Uh oh..._ Andy bit her upper lip and with a slight feeling of dread in her stomach asked quietly, “Are you angry with me?”

“What?!” Spinning to face the young woman directly instead of looking at her reflection in the mirror, Miranda's eyes searched Andrea's face. “Why?”

“For yelling at the girls, for yelling at Caroline...” Andy hung her head, unable to look Miranda in the eyes, “I think I stressed her out, made her sick...”

“Andrea, look at me.” Miranda's eyes softened as tearful brown eyes rose to meet her gaze. She tried her best no nonsense tone, “You did not make Caroline sick.”

“But I yelled at her.” Andy bit her lips together and wiped a tear off her cheek. “I yelled at her and then she got sick.”

Moving forward, Miranda wrapped one arm around the young woman's waist and brushed away even more tears with the other hand, “Coincidence, Andrea, nothing more. You know Caroline often gets sick... you did not cause it.”

“I don't want her to be sick, Miranda,” Andy buried her face in the convenient hollow where Miranda's neck met her shoulder, breathing in the calming scent of Miranda's signature perfume, “I would do anything to help her, I'd be sick myself if it meant she'd be better.”

“I know that,” Miranda threaded her fingers through Andrea's dark hair, “And so does Caroline.” Kissing the dark head so close to her lips, Miranda smiled, “You love her and she knows you do... it's part of what makes you a great mother.”

Andy sniffed and blinked as she pulled away from the embrace slightly, “What... Nn.. no.. I'm not...” Dark eyes trailed along as her fingertips traced the outline of Miranda's face. “You, are the most wonderful mother... you love them so much...”

“I do love them and I will do anything for my family,” Miranda sighed, knowing the truth, “but I have not always been here for them.” 

“Yes you have.” Andy moved closer, resting her forehead against her fiancee's, “Yes you have. They know that if they really need you you'll be there.”

“They deserve more than that.” Miranda shifted to rest her head on Andrea's shoulder, “They deserve better.”

“Miranda, there is no one better,” Andy pulled the woman tighter against her, “I wish I knew what to say or do to convince you of that.” Miranda remained silent, and Andy sighed, “C'mon, let's go check on Caroline one more time before we turn in.” She kept her arm around Miranda's waist as they walked to the girl's room, loving how the woman's skin felt as it warmed through the silk gown and satin robe Miranda was wearing.

Andy knocked quietly and when a faint 'come in' was heard, held the door to Caroline's room open and hung back as Miranda approached the child's bed.

Miranda sat on the edge of the bed, aware when Andrea moved, quietly, up behind her. Tracing Caroline's cheek gently, Miranda asked, “How are you feeling, my darling?”

“I'm okay.” Caroline took a deep breath. “I'm, um.. glad you're both here.” She hadn't told Andy earlier because she didn't want to have to say this more than once. But she also didn't want to tell them by herself, “Ma, can you go get Cass?”

“Um, sure, Munchkin...” Andy's hand trailed along Miranda's shoulder and neck as she moved away, “Be right back.”

“What's this all about?” Miranda didn't like the air of sadness surrounding her daughter.

“Please, Mom, can we just wait for Ma and Cass?” Turning on her side, Caroline curled around her pillow and sighed. 

Miranda just nodded and reached out, watching the auburn curls on her daughter's head fall through her fingers, waiting for the others to join them.

###

Andy knocked lightly on Cassidy's door, pushing it open when she heard the girl's usual 'enter' response. “Hey Sweetie, um... Caroline wants you to come to her room for a minute.”

“Oh, uh... sure.” Cassidy straightened her pajama top then pulled a folded piece of paper from under her pillow and followed Andy the short distance down the hall.

The first thing Miranda noticed when Andrea re-entered the room was the odd expression on her face, the second thing was the piece of paper in Cassidy's hand. “What is this all about?”

Andy shrugged and took a seat on Caroline's bed, behind Miranda, but close enough to feel the heat radiating from the woman's skin.

Cassidy climbed on the bed to sit next to Ro. She spoke quietly to her sister, “You want me to tell them?” She sighed internally as Caroline nodded. “Okay.”

Miranda and Andy listened as Cassidy explained to them about the pre-college classes at Julliard, about the admissions audition and as she handed over her letter, about the results, “I got in.”

Caroline slid her own letter out from under her pillow, handing it over sadly, “And I didn't.”

Miranda's forehead wrinkled as she took the papers, passing both of them to Andrea.

Andy blinked then realized Miranda wasn't wearing her glasses. She opened Cassidy's and read the first line, “We are happy to inform you of your acceptance into...” then opened Caroline's, “We regret to inform you that you currently do not possess the skill required...”

“What!?” Miranda was outraged, “Of course she does...”

“Mom!... Mom... calm down.” Caroline reached out and caught one of Miranda's hands. “They're right. I totally blew the audition. I got really nervous and flubbed a bunch of stuff.”

Miranda looked directly into her daughter's eyes and asked, “Do you want to be in this program?”

They all knew immediately what that question meant. If Caroline wanted it, Miranda would make it happen. For a moment, Cassidy was slightly upset, she and the other participants had earned the right to be there, and if Caroline could get in on their mother's whim then what was the point? Her sister's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“No,” Caroline shook her head, “not like that.”

Andy smiled, proud of Caroline for turning down the easy way. Miranda nodded too, “You can do anything you want, but I think there was a reason you 'flubbed' the audition.”

“Yeah!... I was nervous!” Caroline laughed, glad that Miranda didn't seem disappointed in her, “Cass went first and she was just totally awesome!”

Blue eyes twinkled as Miranda spoke to her musically inclined daughter, “I'm sure you were wonderful.” Turning back to Caroline Miranda asked, “Why did you take piano lessons in the first place?” Both girls snorted and answered at the same time.

“You made us.”

Miranda nodded and heard Andy's chuckle behind her, “And when you got older, when I no longer forced you to take the lessons, why did you continue?” This time the answers were different.

“Because I loved it.” “Because Cass did.”

Again nodding, Miranda smiled at her girls, but spoke to Caroline, “You only took lessons because I forced you to, and only continued because your sister did. But, she loves music and takes great joy in creating and playing it. I observed that earlier when Dorothy and I were listening to her new song.”

“You finished it?” Caroline looked over at her sister, “You didn't tell me you finished.”

Cassidy shrugged, “You were sick and it still needs a title and lyrics.”

“My point is,” Miranda reached out to tap Caroline's cooling cheek, “You don't love it as she does. If you wish to further your studies in something, find what you love and we will discover ways for you to explore that.”

“So you really aren't angry that I... failed?” Caroline swallowed hard, “You aren't disappointed?”

“As your mother, someone who loves you both, I only want you girls to be happy.” Miranda patted the Caroline's knee through the blankets. “You can never disappoint me so long as you're happy.”

Andy pressed her lips together at the words, wishing all parents felt that way. Deep brown eyes watched as the girls exchanged a look as Caroline's hand slowly reached under her pillow again.

“In that case,” Caroline gathered her courage and pulled another folded page from under her pillow, “I think this is what I want to explore.”

Miranda took the paper and could see the header and logo, New York Film Academy, before she passed the paper to Andrea.

Andy scanned the page and vocalized the relevant information for Miranda. “Summer camp for kids?”

Caroline nodded, “I can't do it this year, but I'm going to check into some things and next year I might want to go.”

Can't do it this year? Andy looked at the dates and smiled sadly at the girl, “It conflicts with the wedding date this year.”

Caroline nodded, “Yeah, and that's okay.”

“ You want to study filmmaking?” Miranda hoped the tone of her voice wasn't terribly confusing for Caroline. She had just told the girl that she wouldn't be disappointed if Caroline was happy, but, “I was under the impression you wanted to go into publishing...” _like me._

“Yeah, but there is a creative writing class at the Academy,” Caroline shrugged, “And I can't seem to find any programs for kids in the publishing field, not for magazines.”

“Really...”

Andy's lips twitched as she held back a smile. She could practically see the wheels in Miranda's head turning.

“Perhaps we can remedy that situation.” Smiling at her girls, Miranda leaned forward, “Right now it is late and you should get some sleep.” She kissed Caroline on the forehead. 

“Thanks, Mom...” Caroline hesitated, not sure how to explain what she was thanking the woman for, “For everything you do...” She turned her pleading eyes to Cassidy who winked and nodded. Caroline knew Cassidy would explain it for her.

Miranda automatically answered the thank you, “You are welcome. Good night, my Darling.”

Smiling, Caroline snuggled down in her bed, “G'night.”

Andy stepped forward and brushed some hair away from Caroline's shoulder then leaned in and kissed the girl's cheek. “Good night, Munchkin. I'm really proud of you.”

“G'night, Ma and thanks.”

Miranda and Andy sandwiched Cassidy between them as they walked out of Caroline's room, back to Cassidy's. They got all the way to her door before Miranda stopped and wrapped both arms around the girl. “I'm very proud of you.”

“But...”

“I wanted to tell you in private, because I don't want Caroline to get the wrong idea. I'm proud of her too.” Miranda tapped the girl's nose, “I meant what I said about wanting you girls to be happy. I know music does that, makes you happy.”

Cassidy nodded, “That's what Ro was thanking you for.” She led the adults into her room and settled on her bed much like Caroline had. Miranda again sat on the edge but this time Andy sat behind her, cross-legged at the foot of the bed. “We both know that we are very lucky to have you as a Mom. We know that it's because of you, your hard work, that we can do things like this.” She waved the letter she'd received from Julliard at them. “There are so many kids, talented kids, who can't even dream about doing this, because they...their parents... just can't afford it. We know we're lucky like that and we aren't going to waste it. Making the most of what we have, it's a talent that you gave us.” 

Cassidy smiled at her mother, “It's like that scene in the movie, National Velvet, when Velvet wants to enter her horse in the race, but needs a bunch of money to do it and the Dad won't allow it... but the mom... takes Velvet up into the attic and shows her a trunk full of stuff from when she'd swam the English Channel, including the money she'd won. When she gave that money to Velvet...to follow her dream...” Cassidy shook her head to clear the emotion from it. “That's what you do... Doing what you love to do, with Runway and fashion, has given us the chance to do what we love.” She didn't know what else to say, to explain. “You're a great mom, Mom. I promise you, neither Ro or I will ever forget it.” Sitting up Cassidy wrapped her mom up in a fierce hug and was almost surprised, but kind of not, when it was reciprocated.

“I love you, Cassidy.” Miranda's voice was tight with emotion. “Thank you.”

Andy waited for the embrace to be broken and when Miranda moved away, Andy also wrapped her long arms around the girl. “You did good, Sweetheart. I'm really proud of you.”

“Thanks, Ma.”

Miranda leaned into Andrea's solid form as they walked back to their room. The older woman was silent and Andrea maintained the peace until they reached the privacy of their room and Miranda sighed, “Go ahead.”

“Hmmm?” Andy turned down the blankets and climbed into bed, holding the covers up for Miranda to do the same.

Rolling her eyes, Miranda took off her robe and draped it at the foot of the bed before snuggling in next to the brunette. “You know you want to, so just say it and get it over with.”

Andy bit her lips together and smiled but didn't say a word. Her dark eyes twinkled at Miranda's, almost squirming, discomfort for nearly a full minute before she wrapped her long arms around the fashion icon. She trailed tiny kisses from the corner of Miranda's mouth up her jaw to the woman's ear and whispered softly. “Told ya.”

An exasperated sound escaped Miranda, “You are the only person in the world who can get away with saying 'I told you so' to me.”

Chuckling, Andy continued to drop light kisses on Miranda's neck and jaw, “Hmmm...” She shifted to press the annoyed woman down onto the mattress, “Let's find out what else I can do that no one else in the world can.” A wicked grin pulled a low moan from the back of Miranda's throat.

“Oh, let's.” The issues that had upset her previous to checking on the girls seemed to dissipate. Miranda was sure they would return later, but on that occasion the doubts would be dealt with, she gasped as Andrea's lovely lips found a sensitive spot. Miranda knew that no matter what, anything could be dealt with so long as Andrea was by her side.

###

Conversation at the breakfast table was unusually subdued. The clink of utensils on the dishes randomly broke the silence.

Pava looked up at the ceiling and asked, “When do you think they'll be down?”

Caroline and Cassidy exchanged glances and then they both just shrugged and continued eating their cereal. Dorothy ventured a guess, “I wouldn't think it would be too much longer, it's already eight a.m.” Mary, wisely, decided not to comment.

The girls had almost finished their cereal when the back door opened and a very sweaty Andy walked inside. She stopped short at the sight of her family crowded around the small kitchen table. “Whoa! I guess I'm just in time for breakfast, huh?”

“Oh, Hello, Darlin'” Pava laughed, “We didn't even think you were up yet.”

Andy ran her fingers through her damp dark hair, “Are you kidding? It's after eight!” She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the first number on her speed dial list. “Hey you...Everyone is up.” She paused at the response, “Okay... we'll be here.” Smiling into the phone, Andy laughed, “I love you too.” Ending the call, the youngest Sachs in the room washed her hands, only just stopping herself from blobbing some antibacterial gel on her hands afterward and informed her guests, “Miranda will finish up at Runway soon and be home in time for lunch.” She grinned at their astonished looks, “We're supposed to 'determine if we want to go out or get delivery'.”

“We're going to cook here,” Dorothy stated in no uncertain terms, “That was the whole purpose of going to the Farmer's Market yesterday morning.”

“Right,” Andy laughed again and pulled her sweaty shirt away from her chest. “I'm going to go hose off.” Snagging a half slice of toast from her mother's plate, Andy dashed up the stairs. “I won't be long.”

“I don't recall her ever being that energetic.” Dorothy shook her head and chuckled, “Not when she lived with me.”

Pava laughed, “She has different priorities now, different obligations.” A sly grin crossed the older woman's features as she thought, Different ways to re-energize.

“I guess so.” Dorothy reached for her remaining half piece of toast and smiled, “She's still my daughter though...”

“Of course she is,” Pava snorted, “That never changes, no matter how old they get.”

Caroline groaned, “So when we're in our fifties, Mom is still gonna treat us like kids?”

Pava laughed, “Probably so...”

Dorothy snorted softly, “If you can drag her out of her office long enough.” She blinked at the twin's soft almost sad expressions and explained, “I'm surprised she's working today, on a Sunday.”

They both nodded, but everyone concentrated on the food in front of them for a long time after that comment then Cassidy broke the silence.

“Coco Chanel died on a Sunday.”

“What?” Mary glanced at the other adults at the table, then back at Cassidy. “Coco Chanel?”

Cassidy nodded, “She was Mom's favorite designer. Mom told us a story about her yesterday, but we've both done research on Coco Chanel for school projects.”

Caroline took up the explanation, “Coco Chanel changed the world of fashion, forever, she was a revolutionary, like Mom is.”

“She worked all the time, like Mom does.” Cassidy watched her spoon swirling the last bit of cereal around the milk in her bowl.

Miniature Miranda eyes pinned Dorothy with a look, “They say, Coco Chanel died on a Sunday, because her shop was closed that day and that was the only time she had to do it.”

“You think that's why your mom works?” Mary was intrigued.

Both girls nodded.

Caroline temporized, “I think that's part of why.”

Dorothy grunted, “Most people work because they need the money.”

“Mom doesn't need the money.” Cassidy picked up her bowl and carried it to the sink to rinse. 

“That's the truth...” Caroline took a drink of her juice. “There's already enough money for her, and us, and our children, and our children's children's children...before we even do a thing.”

“Really?” Pava knew Miranda was rich but thought the girls were probably exaggerating somewhat and chuckled. “Well, just don't go all 'Paris Hilton' on us...”

Caroline rolled her eyes and Cassidy scoffed, “Not likely.”

Caroline tilted her head thoughtfully, “Nicky isn't so bad though.” She knew Cassidy was nodding in agreement.

“Oh?” Mary didn't really keep up with celebrity gossip but she had of course heard Paris Hilton's name in the 'news', but there wasn't as much coverage on the attention hound's sister. “Do you know them?”

“Know who?” Andy took the final few steps down the stairs, still ruffling her damp hair with her fingers.

Cassidy mumbled, “Nicky and Paris...”

“Ah...” Andy shook her head a bit to settle her damp hair in place, “What brought them up? Has Nicky done another clothing line?”

“No, Gram was just warning us not to be like Paris... you know, RGS, when we hit our teens.”

“Um...” Dorothy questioned the letters, “RGS?”

Andy, Cassidy and Caroline spoke simultaneously, “Rich Girl Syndrome.”

“Miranda won't tolerate it,” Andy explained, “There have been a few discussions as to what is and is not appropriate behavior for young women, usually after a more sensationalistic story hits the papers and/or tabloids.”

“Ah...” Dorothy nodded, but then questioned, “She doesn't like the behavior, but she does like the clothing designs?”

Andy grinned as the twins shook their heads, “Not 'like', as such,” Andy chuckled, “More like...didn't hate.... Nicky got a mention in the article Runway did in conjunction with the Las Vegas fashion week when they were unveiled. I think Miranda gave her a small picture or two as well.”

Caroline nodded, “Yeah...Chick was a pretty basic label. Mom didn't want too much space devoted to it.”

“Why devote any space to it?” Mary was fascinated by the conversation. Miranda seemed so, unapproachable in the media, but was in fact quite lovely to socialize with. Insight into the fashion icon's mindset was interesting.

“She rewards effort.” Andy chuckled, “Her employees wouldn't agree with me, but she does.”

Pava gave a soft grunt at the statement then changed the subject. “So, what are we going to do this morning, while we're waiting for lunch?”

“We could take a walk...” Andy suggested. “We still have birthday invitations to mail and I could show you around the neighborhood,” She grinned at the girls, “I saw a moving truck at the house down the street, so I guess someone bought the place. Looked like they might have kids...and I saw a piano in the truck.”

“Yeah?” Cassidy thought about it for a second, “I could take a walk.”

“I thought you said it was hot...” Dorothy felt bad about it, but she wasn't as in-shape as the rest of the group was, even the older women. “What about the reporters outside?”

Andy shrugged, “It's not too hot if you aren't running, and if you don't mind having your picture taken, the reporters shouldn't bother you. They usually leave after I get back from my run anyway... there won't be many, if any, out there now.”

“Can we take Patricia?” Caroline didn't want the dog to be left out.

“Sure,” Andy laughed, “If she'll come. She may be tired enough from playing in the park that she won't want to go.” 

Andy was a little surprised at the large dog's enthusiasm for the walk. Maybe because of all the other people joining them, or because Patricia recognized Andy's 'street' clothes as opposed to 'running' clothes she had changed out of.

In any case, the group of them paraded down the street. Their first stop was at the new 'neighbors'. Two kids, a boy and a girl, who looked slightly older than the twin's, were playing basketball with a portable hoop set aside, obviously temporarily, on the sidewalk. Andy did her best to hold Patricia back at the sight of the ball. Her stern “sit!” command got the player's attention.

“Hello.” The girl tucked the ball under her arm.

Andy sighed in relief as Patricia calmed down somewhat. “Hello.” She smiled at the two young people. “We just live down the street and thought we'd say Hi, and Welcome.” She gestured for Cassidy to move forward.

Taking a step closer, Cassidy held out a Chinette plate piled high with cookies. “We... um... made them ourselves.” She tried not to stare, but the taller girl was so, mesmerizing. Her light blonde hair was cut short, but styled to accentuate her high cheekbones. Cassidy thought maybe it was her eyes that were the most striking though, they were very very pale blue, almost gray.

“Really?” The girl exchanged glances with her brother as she took the offering, “We'll have to hide them from Mom.”

Wincing at that, Andy tried to diffuse any trouble the kids would get into, “If you aren't supposed to have them...”

“Oh, no!” The girl laughed, “She'll just eat them all if she sees them!” Looking back at Cassidy, the girl grinned, “They look delicious...”

Nodding, Cassidy agreed, “They taste great,” She sighed and indicated Dorothy, “Grandma helped us make them.”

“Neat,” Alyssa laughed, “Our grandma never makes cookies with us.”

Alan snorted, “You got that right, I doubt she even knows where the kitchen is in her house.”

Andy laughed and introduced the group, “My name is Andy,” She pointed to her walking companions naming them quickly, ending with Caroline and Cassidy. 

“Identical twins...” The boy smiled, “Neat.” He stepped forward offering his hand to shake to Caroline, “My name is Alan, this is my sister, Alyssa.”

“Hi,” Caroline took the boy's hand and shook it firmly. Something in the way he had said their names tipped her off. “Twins?” They didn't look anything alike, almost opposites in fact. Alan had dark hair and deep brown eyes, he did have the same bone structure as his sister though. Caroline thought the boy's high cheekbones and soulful eyes made him look very handsome.

Alyssa shoved the basketball into Alan's chest, “Fraternal, obviously. I am so much prettier than him.”

Alan grinned, “You wish.” He tossed the basketball up in his hands a few times. His eyes twinkled at Caroline. “You two wanna play?”

Andy grinned as both Cassidy and Caroline's eyes lit up. “Hey, why don't we,” she indicated the older women and herself, “finish our walk, mail your invitations and then meet you back here?” She looked around as she told the twins, “We have to make sure it's okay with your parents first though.”

Alyssa nodded, tipped her head back and yelled, “MOM!”

A tall, thin woman with long, light blonde, almost white hair appeared at the door of the house. Seeing her children standing with a bunch of strangers, she walked toward them quickly. She rolled up the sleeves on her white button down shirt, but didn't tuck it in to her form fitting jeans, as she approached them. “Why are you bellowing, 'lyssa?”

“Can Cassidy and Caroline stay and play?” The blonde girl wrapped one arm around Cassidy's shoulder like they'd known each other forever and teased her mother ruthlessly, waving the plate of goodies under the woman's nose, “They brought homemade cookies...”

Andy laughed, “Hi,” She reached out to shake the woman's hand, “I'm Andy Sachs...” She went through all the introductions again. 

“Nice to meet you,” The blonde smiled as she shook Andy's hand, “I'm Lara, Lara Hartstone.”

That name sounded familiar to her, but Andy couldn't place where she'd heard it before. “Your children have invited the girls to stay and play,” Andy grinned at the girls, “They love to play basketball but I wanted to clear it with you first.”

Lara looked at the younger children, “You love to play basketball?”

“Yeah, we play sometimes at school and Grandma has a hoop in her driveway.” Cassidy grinned at the memory and at the arm around her.

Caroline also remembered it fondly, “Yeah, we wiped the court with Uncle Chad and Andy's Dad.”

Andy felt a pang in her heart, Not Grandpa, she thought. Andy exchanged glances with her Mom and Gram then let it pass. “We just have some things to mail, and I was showing my family around the neighborhood...” She grinned at the twins, “I thought the girls might find it boring.”

“Oh,” Lara scanned the group of older women, “you aren't from around here?”

Dorothy stepped forward, “We live in Cincinnati. We're just here to help out Andy with some wedding plans.”

Lara glanced at Andy's hand, just now noticing the ring on her finger, “Wow... that's... wow.”

“Yes,” Andy looked down at the ring concentrating on the love it represented and not how much this particular ring had cost in terms of money. She had to put it out of her mind or she would worry about wearing it every day. Or, she would start obsessing about how much more this one cost than the one she got for Miranda. Cassidy's voice brought her out of her musings.

“It's us.”

Everyone looked at Cassidy who regretfully ducked out from under Alyssa's arm to hold Andy's hand. “The diamonds, Mom explained it to me. They're us...” She pointed to the large gem in the middle then to the two smaller ones on each side, “Mom, Ro, and me.”

Andy looked at the ring again swallowing hard as the love she didn't think could grow any more, swelled in her heart. Lara's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Um...you, Ro and... Mom?” She blinked now realizing something fairly important. The woman standing in front of her was engaged, to another woman.

“Yeah,” Cassidy stiffened her arms at her sides, her hands balling into fists as she turned to face the blonde woman. She stood between Lara and Andy, seemingly ready for anything, “You got a problem with that?” She was aware of Caroline moving next to her, shoulder to shoulder in front of Andy.

“Easy girls...” Andy put one hand on each of their shoulders and looked over the curly red heads, locking eyes with Lara, “I think it just surprised her.”

“Oh!” Lara realized now what she had sounded like, “Yes! Sorry... yes, I was just surprised for a minute. I don't have a problem with that at all...” She smiled at the protective girls, “... I think it's wonderful.”

Andy felt the tension under her hands relax and grinned at the woman, “Thanks.”

“So,” Alan sounded thoughtful and asked Andy, “You're gonna be like... their mom?”

Again, Cassidy tensed, but it was Caroline who spoke, “She is our Ma!”

Alan held up his hands, “Whoa... I didn't mean...” He swallowed hard at the look in Caroline's eyes, a look that many Runway employees knew and feared, “I think it's cool, having two mom's... that would be awesome.”

“I dunno...” Alyssa spoke up thoughtfully and grinned at the shocked look on the adult's faces, “With two mom's we'd never get any cookies!”

Lara snorted and rolled her eyes at her daughter as everyone in the group chuckled a bit at the statement.

Dorothy took the break in the tension and ran with it. “I think maybe we should continue with our walk.”

“Yeah,” Andy agreed. She bent down and hugged Cassidy, then Caroline. “Thanks guys. It won't take us long.” They waved goodbye to Lara, “Thanks for watching the girls for a minute...”

“No problem,” Lara smiled as Alyssa again claimed Cassidy's shoulders for an arm rest.

Andy began walking in the direction of the mailbox, the others following, when Cassidy stopped them.

“Wait!” The girl ducked away from her new friend and grabbed the packet of invitations out of Andy's hands. She looked though them quickly, taking one out and handing the rest back to Andy. “Okay.”

Cassidy felt bad about misjudging the comments their new neighbors had made. She looked at the invitation and gathered her courage as she spoke to Alyssa, “It's going to be our birthday...” She handed the taller, older, girl the envelope, “You guys can come to the party...if you want.”

Alyssa blinked at the addressed invitation, “Um... who's James Apple?”

“Not Apple, Appel... He's our dad... but he doesn't really need an invitation... I'll just send him an email, and call him. I was only going to send him a card because I had an extra.” Cassidy smiled at Alyssa as she opened the card. 

Caroline spoke up, “You can both come to the party. Just tell Emily how many will be with you when you RSVP.”

“Emily is Miranda's assistant,” Andy explained to Lara, “She's handling all the arrangements for the birthday party. You're more than welcome to stay at the party or you can just drop them off... whatever you are comfortable with.”

“Miranda...” Lara smiled, “that's a lovely name...” Sky blue eyes twinkled at Andy's smile.

Alan peeked over at the invitation, “Cool.” Then he began to dribble the basketball again. “C'mon, let's play.”

Andy winked at her girls then clicked her tongue at Patricia, “C'mon girl...” They started again on their mission to mail the rest of the invitations. Andy walked absently for a short distance in silence, just putting one foot in front of the other, as she thought about how great it felt to hear Caroline say she was their Ma. Then the sunlight glinted off her ring and she stared at it as if this was the first time she'd seen it. She was almost glad Miranda hadn't told her what the diamonds represented, if she'd known, she was sure the gunman who had taken them hostage at the charity event would have had to kill her to get it off her finger. Dorothy fell into step next to her daughter and asked quietly, “Are you okay?”

“Hmmm... “ Dragging her eyes away from the ring, Andy looked at her mother with watery eyes, “Yeah, I'm great.”

Dorothy smiled and wrapped her arm around Andy's waist and jostled her a little. “You bet you are.” 

Pava's arm slid around Mary's waist and she leaned close, “Are you okay?”

Mary nodded, “I had gotten used to the atmosphere at the house, but when it seemed like those people weren't going to... accept...”

With a sigh, Pava nodded, “Yeah, I know...” She keenly felt the loss when Mary moved out of the embrace. Pressing her lips together, Pava sighed to herself, _Things haven't changed as much as we thought...._ She continued walking next to, but not touching, her friend and listened to Andy as she began to tell them about the neighborhood.


	33. Chapter 33

Lara looked up from the box she was unpacking in the kitchen and smiled as the children piled into the room. Alan dropped the ball into a basket just inside the door. Lara had wondered how long they could play in this heat and admitted to herself that she probably wouldn't have lasted nearly this long without stopping for a drink.

“Thirsty!” Alyssa declared and opened the fridge. She began to list off the available choices for their guests. “Water, milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice...”

Caroline decided quickly, “Apple juice.”

Alyssa grabbed the small bottle and looked over her shoulder, “For you Cass?”

“Grape.”

Alan set four small glasses on the counter, “Juice is all well and good, but we're gonna need milk for the cookies...”

“Are there any cookies left?” Alyssa cast a significant look at their mother who scoffed and spoke with innocence tingeing her voice.

“I certainly wouldn't know what you are talking about...they're right there on the counter.” Lara turned her back to continue unloading the box she was working on and casually wiped an incriminating crumb from the front of her shirt. She knew her children were smirking at her, glancing over her shoulder then wilting under the relentless gaze, “Okay, fine.. I had two... you happy now?”

Alyssa looked over the pile of cookies on the plate and rolled her eyes. She winked at her new friends and held up her fingers, thumb tucked next to her palm, and mouthed 'four'. Cassidy giggled and Caroline grinned.

###

Andy rang the doorbell and smiled when Lara answered the door. “Hi, are the girls' ready to go?”

“They're all in the kitchen having cookies and milk,” The woman ran her fingers through her long, nearly white hair and stepped back, opening the door wider, “Come in.”

“Um...” Andy hesitated and indicated Patricia, “Should I tie her up out here?”

Waving off that suggestion, Lara gestured them all inside, “Don't worry about it. We have a dog too, but Benji is boarded until the moving is done.”

Andy relaxed a little and they all walked into the house. It was similar to Miranda's, Theirs, Andy corrected herself, and spoke aloud. “Nice place.”

“Thanks.” Lara smiled as she looked around her new home, “I loved it the minute I saw it.”

Andy chuckled and mumbled to herself, “I do know that feeling.”

They all followed Lara into the kitchen where the kids were just finishing their snacks. The room was huge and Mary spoke up, “Great kitchen.”

Lara beamed, “Yeah, it's really what sealed the deal on this place.”

“Well it beats the heck out of the kitchen at the Bed and Breakfast, that's for sure.” Mary looked around the space then at Pava. “Do you think I should remodel the kitchen at home?”

Chuckling at that, Pava grinned, “It's your house...”

Lara licked her lips and grinned at her children before redirecting her attention to Mary. “I, um.. might be able to help you with that.”

Alan finished his milk and carried his, and Caroline's, glass to the sink to rinse before putting them in the dishwasher, “Mom's an architect.”

Alyssa spoke up as she followed her brother's example and took care of her glass as well as Cassidy's, “She's the best.”

“Hartstone, LLC,” Andy breathed a sigh of relief, finally remembering where she'd heard the name before, “Your company designed the new resort that's going up in the Catskills this year...” She frowned, “Wasn't there some kind of big scandal about that?”

“Controversy,” Lara nodded, “Yeah, they aren't sure if the project will go through or not. There is still a lot of political maneuvering that needs to be done, apparently. But my part is finished. I designed the thing, it's up to someone else to get it built.”

Alyssa snorted, “You mean, Dad.”

Lara wiped her hand across her mouth, rubbing her chin as if she had a beard, “Eyah.. that is who I mean.” She explained to their guests, “My husband is a general contractor, his company would build the resort, if it gets pushed through.”

Dorothy nodded and thought, _No wonder they can afford this house._ Even with Richard being as successful a lawyer as he was, Dorothy knew they would never have a chance at a home in this neighborhood. Shaking her head to clear that snide thought, Dorothy laughed at herself, _not like I want one._ She realized where the thought had come from and tried not to think about it anymore. She knew she was going to have to get over her bias toward rich people. With her daughter marrying Miranda, there were plenty of times she was sure she would have to associate with people in income brackets several steps above hers and Richard's. One of the movers knocked on the kitchen's doorframe.

“Mrs. Hartstone? Everything is unloaded.” He shuffled his feet, “Did you decide where you want the piano?”

“Oh!... Yes!” She quickly wiped her hands on her pantlegs and walked toward the man, “In the living room...”

Cassidy glanced at Andy and followed, highly interested in the placement. The rest of the group followed Cassidy. When they arrived in the living room, Lara was directing the men to move the instrument into the corner and Cassidy was shaking her head.

Alyssa noticed the girl's displeasure, “What is it?”

“Wrong corner,” Cassidy said. “It should be in the other one.” Pointing to the space on the opposite side of the room, she explained, “The case would be facing the correct way to disperse the sound and the light from the window would be available in the daytime to see the music.”

Alyssa seemed impressed, “Hey, Mom... Cass says put it in the other corner.”

Lara looked at her daughter and then at their young guest with some amusement. “You are the authority on the subject?”

Andy moved forward, placing her hands on Cassidy's shoulder. “Yes, Cassidy knows her stuff.”

Grinning at that, Lara directed the men to move the piano across the room.

“It doesn't really matter anyway,” Alan shook his head, “Mom's never gonna get around to playing it...”

“Alan!” Lara huffed, “I will too, eventually... when it gets tuned...” Realizing she was leaving their guests out of the conversation, Lara explained, “I bought it a few months before we moved. The guy said it needed tuning and he actually had some tuning tools that he sent with it, but I never found anyone to do it...”

Cassidy looked up at Andy with a bit of plea in her eyes, “Ma?”

Andy winked at the girl then asked Lara, “Where are the tools?”

“Uh... seriously?” Lara raised her eyebrows in question, receiving a small nod from Andy in answer, “I think they're in the bench.”

Cassidy walked over to the bench the mover had just placed in front of the keys and opened it. “Yep,” she looked over the equipment and sighed, “No tuning fork though...” Reaching up she hit the middle C key on the keyboard and winced at the sound. “Yikes.”

“He did say it needs tuning.” Lara wasn't sure what Cassidy had in mind. She certainly didn't expect the girl to call to her sister.

“Ro, I need a middle C.” Twirling the tuning tool in her hand, Cassidy glared at Caroline. “Ro...”

With a sigh for the inevitable, Caroline moved to stand next to the piano and Cassidy. They all watched as Caroline stood straight and inhaled deeply, expanding her stomach to its fullest extent before opening her mouth to emit a clear tone. Cassidy nodded and pounded on the key as she tightened the string to match. When Caroline ran out of breath she stopped for a moment to wait for Cassidy's tweaking to finish.

“One more.”

Caroline let out an exasperated breath then sang the sustained note again.

“Thanks, Ro.”

“S'okay...” Caroline punched her sister in the arm playfully, “Just don't take too long, eh? We're supposed to meet Mom for lunch at home.”

Lara watched the entire procedure and again looked at Andy, “Is she serious?”

Nodding, Andy grinned at the diligently working girl, “Yep,” A glance at Caroline's disgusted look and the off-key, even to her, tones coming from the string Cassidy was working on, told her it would be a while too. “We should probably go back to the kitchen. This could take some time.”

They all gathered back in the kitchen, the adults sat at the table while the kids found stools around the center prep island. With the sounds of Cassidy working away in the other room, Lara looked at her guests then addressed Caroline, “How old are you guys?”

“The party you're invited to is for our twelfth birthday.”

“Twelve?!” Lara shook her head, “I don't remember what I could do when I was twelve, but I'm fairly sure I couldn't do anything as complicated as tuning a piano...”

“Cassidy is very, thorough in her education...” Andy shared a glance with Caroline, “When she likes something she learns everything she can about it.” A small twinkle appeared in Andy's eyes as she thought, _Just like Miranda._

“Will it take long?” Dorothy looked at her watch. “What time was Miranda going to be home?”

Andy looked at her watch and sighed, “Soon.” She licked her lips, “I don't think Cass will be able to finish before we need to leave.” She listened to the girl's progress and thought she might be wrong, “Then again, it will depend on exactly how much she has to do.”

“C'mon...” Alan gestured to the girls as he picked up the basketball from next to the door, “Let's go back out and play...”

“Can I, Ma?” Caroline was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Sure,” Andy grinned as Caroline kissed her on the cheek. They both gave Patricia's head a pat when the animal raised up from her place at Andy's feet.

“Thanks, Ma!”

“So you're their 'Ma' and... Miranda is their 'Mom'?” Lara studied the young woman sitting at her kitchen table. “That must be different.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Andy smiled and reached for her phone, “Sorry but I really should call Miranda.” Dialing, she didn't bother to leave the kitchen, she grinned when Miranda's vibrant voice sounded in her ear.

“Hello.”

“Hello, Beautiful.” Andy grinned and took Miranda's moment of silence to stick the tip of her tongue out at her audience, “I was just curious to know about when you were going to be home for lunch.” 

“Andrea, really, are you going to be one of 'those' wives?”

Andy smirked and winked at her tablemates, who couldn't hear the playful remark, “Yes Miranda, I'm practicing to be a nagging wife.” The exasperated sound in her ear and the smiles all around the table forced a wide grin to her lips. “We just took a walk. We met the new neighbors and Cassidy discovered a severely out of tune piano in their possession...”

“Ah, I assume she is correcting the situation?”

“Yes, but she only started a few moments ago... so I wondered how much longer you will be at the office.” Andy nodded at Miranda's response.

“There are several things here I can do.” The editor hesitated, “I would like to get them done as a head start on tomorrow.”

“Of course, we can push back lunch,” Andy glimpsed her ring and a soft look crossed her face, “Just give us a call when you're heading back, or have Roy call me.”

“Very well.” Miranda cradled the phone to her ear, “I love you, Andrea.”

Lara gasped quietly as the young woman on the phone smiled to rival the sun and spoke in a tone so full of feeling it almost made her blush.

“I love you too.”

###

Miranda placed the phone on her desk and looked at it for a long moment. She hadn't exactly lied to Andrea, there were several things that she could do to get a jump on Monday's workload, but she didn't really want to do any of them. There was one thing in particular that she didn't want to do but she picked up the phone anyway. After looking up the number, Miranda dialed slowly and took a deep breath as the accented voice on the other end of the connection answered.

“I need to speak with you. I'm in the office now.” Miranda's tone was no nonsense, “Get here as soon as you can. That's all.” Ending the call, the editor went about the business of going through her inbox, slowly clearing it out as she waited for her guest to arrive. A glint off her dragon ring caught her attention and Miranda suddenly looked around the empty office. She had always liked coming in on Sunday when no one else was around. She felt it was easier to get things done without the distraction of other people thinking their ideas needed attention as well. But now as she looked around the empty office, Emily and Andr...Bethany's abandoned desks, and listened to the silence that she once cherished, all she felt was, alone. _But I'm not alone,_ she thought and turned her attention back to the ring on her finger, _She's always with me._ Had the security cameras still been installed in Miranda's office no one would have believed any guard that happened to see Miranda at that moment. The editor was working as diligently as she always did but with one major exception. Today there was a brilliant smile on her face. 

That state lasted for quite a while, until the distant ding of the elevator let her know that the woman she had summoned had arrived. Schooling her features into her normal work mask, Miranda waited for the tall woman to enter her office. Vivid blue eyes watched her approach and studied the Brazilian intently down and back up as Serena stood in front of her desk. One word escaped her lips. “Jeans?”

“It is the weekend, Miranda. You said as soon as possible, so I did not change.” Serena smiled, “At least I tucked in my shirt.”

“I suppose I should be grateful that you are wearing clothing at all.” Miranda smiled softly and gestured toward a chair, “Sit down, Serena.”

“Yes, Miranda.” Serena licked her lips and swallowed convulsively as she found a seat. From the intense scrutiny her boss was giving her, Serena thought she may as well be naked, “You, um.. wanted to speak to me?” She winced as she realized she'd just asked Miranda a question; something Emily had warned her against time and again.

“I did.” Miranda took off her glasses tossing them on the desk negligently. “I wanted to make sure that we did not have a problem, before we had to confront each other in an office full of people.”

Serena assured her boss, “I do not have a problem, Miranda.”

“No, I can see that,” Miranda leaned back, resting her head against the chair, “There was, however, the distinct possibility that I may have had a problem working with you after the events of yesterday morning.”

Nodding, Serena dared to ask more questions, “Do you? Should I request a transfer?”

“You are the best makeup artist at Runway or anywhere else for that matter. I will not allow the magazine to suffer because of my personal feelings.” Miranda licked her lips, “The issues I have are mine to deal with.” She waited a moment, impressed that Serena said nothing in response to that. “Andrea will be appearing on television in the morning. I want... would like, for you to be at the ABC studios to do her makeup for the appearances.”

“Of course, Miranda.” Serena blinked, “What time should I be there?”

“Andrea is sworn to be there at five a.m.” Miranda waved her hand, “I'm sure a few moments before that will suffice. Get with Emily if necessary, she can clear the way for your admittance, or you may come to the house and accompany Andrea there.”

“Thank you, Miranda.” Serena gave the impression of bowing while still seated, “I will meet her there at the appointed time.”

“Very well,” Miranda nodded in dismissal and picked up her glasses as Serena slowly stood. The woman didn't leave the office though and Miranda was resigned to the knowledge there was a little more to discuss. Looking up over the rim of her glasses, Miranda instructed Serena, “Say what you must regarding yesterday's event, then the whole incident will be forgotten.”

“Yesterday's 'event', Miranda, was an accident.” Serena clasped her hands in front of her, “I saw no more of you than you did of me,” she continued quickly, before she lost her nerve, “You are very beautiful Miranda, and if it is your wish that we never mention the incident again I will honor it... but even if I live to be one hundred and five, as my Vovó did, I will not forget.”

 _Her Grandmother lived to be one hundred and five..._ Miranda's lips were on the verge of the expression every designer and Runway employee dreaded then the countenance shifted. Crystal blue eyes twinkled with mischief as Miranda smirked, “Nor will I.” She watched a small smile appear on Serena's face and nodded, “Tomorrow morning, at the studios, and bring Terry. Andrea's hair will need attention as well.” Now Serena's smile was full blown and Miranda rolled her eyes at the familiar response.

“Yes, Miranda.” The tall woman bowed slightly at the waist then turned to leave, a slight spring in her step. She was not in trouble, she was not going to lose her job, and right now, she was going to see Emily, just as Miranda had ordered.

The editor watched as Serena left the office and nodded to herself. She had hoped there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them and there didn't seem to be any more nervousness than usual coming from the Beauty director. There was actually a little less, if she thought about it. She admitted, to herself, that there was a little stiffness from her toward the woman, but she didn't know how much of that was simply her usual manner and how much stemmed from the 'accidental' exposure of herself. Serena's assertion that she had seen no more of Miranda than Miranda had seen of her was not exactly helpful. Miranda knew what and how much she'd seen. Shaking that thought from her head, Miranda began closing down her computer. Reminding Serena of Andrea's television appearances served to remind herself as well. 

_Andrea will be nervous,_ she thought, _I need to be home for her._

###

After an hour of pleasant conversation mostly regarding Mary's new kitchen and a possible exercise area in the basement at the townhouse, the pounding single notes that had been emanating from the living room turned into a quick run through the scales.

Caroline sat her glass of juice down and grinned, “She's finished.”

The proclamation was confirmed when Cassidy's favorite Chopin piece began to fill the house. They all went to the living room and watched as Cassidy performed the musical composition flawlessly, from memory. When it was over she ran down the scales again to confirm none of the notes had lost their tuned status. With a grin, Cassidy stood and bowed to the small but appreciative audience then looked at Lara, “It won't last too long, some of the strings need replacing.” She smiled, “Maybe mom can give you the name of the guy who does ours, but until then...” she gestured to the piano, “It should do.”

“Wow...” Alyssa stared at the younger girl, “That was fantastic!”

“That's why they picked you...” Caroline smiled at her sister. “I could never do it that well.”

“You play too?” Alan was impressed. “Mom tried to get us to take lessons once, when we were younger... but we refused.”

Caroline's eyes widened, “We can get away with a lot of stuff, but...”

“...our mother isn't 'refused' very often, even by us.” Cassidy slid her eyes to Andy, “Or by...”

Andy grinned and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders, “No.. not even by me.”

Alyssa was more interested in the first thing Caroline had said, “Who's 'they' and what did they pick Cassidy for?”

Everyone looked at Cassidy who blushed and mumbled, “Julliard.”

“Julliard?!” Lara gasped, “But you're only twelve!”

Cassidy nodded, “I will be. It's their pre-college classes, every Saturday, starting in September.”

“Wow.” Alyssa looked at her new friend with awe and just a little envy. “That's excellent, I wish I could do something that well...I'm nearly sixteen!”

“Everyone has something that they excel at.” Pava assured the girl, “You're still young. You'll find yours.”

Alyssa was curious, “What do you excel at?”

“Alyssa!” Lara reprimanded her daughter for the intrusive question.

Pava chuckled, “Young woman, I possess infinite patience.” She glanced at Mary, “I can wait for as long as it takes, for the things that I want.”

Andy's nearly smiled at her Gram, and the slight blush gracing Mary's cheeks. _I knew it._ She cleared her throat, “I think we should be going soon...” She doubted Miranda would be at the office for very much longer. As if on cue, her phone rang. Andy didn't even look at the screen before she answered it, and was surprised at the irritated voice in her ear before she could even say 'Hello'.

“What the hell, Andy?”

Andy's forehead wrinkled, “Lily?”

“Yeah, Lily.. remember me... your supposed best friend that you never tell anything anymore?” The woman accused and asked, “Why did I have to see you in a promo for Good Morning America before I knew you were going to be on TV?”

“Oh!” Andy smacked herself in the forehead, “Sorry... it was all pretty sudden and Ma and Gram are in town... I only did the promos on Friday and then yesterday we had the tastings for the wedding...” Her excuses dwindled down and Andy shook her head, “Sorry... I should have told you.” She glanced around at the people watching her and smiled, then gestured back toward the kitchen.

Dorothy nodded and watched her daughter walk back down the hall, to take the call with some degree of privacy.

###

“You know...” Lily was obviously grinning through the phone, “You aren't going to be able to use that 'things are hectic planning the wedding' excuse for too much longer.”

“Yeah...” Andy smiled, dazzling even through the phone, “I know.” She looked at the ring on her finger and sighed, “I really am sorry, Lil... Um... after the tapings tomorrow we're all gonna go dress hunting, you think you could come along?”

“To the dress hunting or the taping?”

“Both if you want, or you can meet us after...” Andy grinned, knowing her friend's habits, “I have to be at the studio early.”

“How early?” Lily sounded suspicious.

“I, umm... have to be there at five a.m.” Andy heard music begin in the other room and was slightly amazed that someone had talked Cassidy into playing one of her own songs.

“Oh my god... that's obscene...” Lily almost couldn't believe Andy would be able to do that. “Is anyone even awake that early?”

Andy admitted, “I often am.” 

“You are so not the Andy I grew up with.” Lily laughed, “But you're still pretty cool, where should I meet you to begin the dress hunt?”

“Not sure yet,” Andy confessed, “I'm going to ask Miranda where to start. She won't be with us, because of the whole bad luck seeing the bride in her dress thing... but she can give me an idea where to start at least.” The brunette smiled, “I'll call you okay?”

“You better!” Lily laughed. “Or else I'll hunt your ass down!”

Andy laughed, “Yes, Ma'am!” The easy camaraderie she'd always had with Lily was a comfort right now and her voice softened, “Thanks, Lil.”

“Any time...” The woman joked, “except five a. m.! Sheesh!” 

Andy laughed again, “See ya tomorrow, Lil...”

“Yep.” Lily assured her, “I wouldn't miss it. Bye now.”

Andy disconnected the call and tapped the phone against her chin for a moment before she looked at Patricia. She told the resting animal in no uncertain terms, “Things are coming together.” She ruffled the fur on the dog's neck and grinned. “Your Mum and I are getting married.”

Patricia just huffed and laid her head back down on her paws.


	34. Chapter 34

Lara watched one of her guests walking down the hall, obviously being berated to some degree by the person on the phone. A word had caught her attention though and she turned to the other adults, “Promos?” It was Cassidy that answered.

“Yeah, Andy's gonna be on TV.”

Alan found that kind of surprising, he thought Andy was very pretty but she didn't seem famous or anything, “Why?”

Caroline tried to think of how to explain it when Cassidy jumped in, “It's because of Mom, and that they're together and the wedding and stuff.”

“Miranda...” Lara recalled the name, “She's someone important?”

Dorothy smiled as Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other with similar incredulous expressions. “Yes, Miranda is quite important in the fashion industry. She is the editor-in-chief of Runway magazine.”

“Ah...” Lara tried to place a face to the name and found only vague images of a white haired woman she had seen from afar at a charity function or two. Certainly the woman she was thinking of was too old for the young woman currently in her kitchen. Lara temporized her response, “Well, I don't watch much TV, and I certainly don't follow fashion...”

“That's understandable.” Dorothy tried to assure their hostess, “I didn't either until Andy started working at Runway, and then only in passing. Now...” With a shake of her head, the older woman indicated her large tummy, “I'm afraid it's not much use.” She winked at Cassidy and changed the subject, “You want to see if those strings hold out long enough to let Gram, Mary and Ms. Hartstone hear your song?”

“Grandma...” Cassidy groaned, wondering if this woman had embarrassed Andy as much as this when Andy was a kid. One look into Dorothy's twinkling eyes told Cassidy, yes she probably had. “They don't want to hear that...”

“You wrote a song?” Alyssa's pale eyes searched her young friend's face, “That's amazing.”

“It's just a...” Cassidy swallowed hard as Alyssa smiled. “It doesn't even have a title or lyrics or anything...”

“That's okay. Can I hear it?” Alyssa tilted her head in question and asked, “Please?”

With a sigh of resignation, Cassidy moved back to the piano, “Okay...” She began to play the song she had written. She had actually intended it to be a gift, for Miranda and Andy's wedding, but now that they had both heard it she didn't think it was appropriate for that purpose anymore. As she played, her eyes closed and a picture formed. Most of the time when she did this, played and let her mind wander, the image of Ms. Bax would come to her. This time though, it wasn't the laughing teacher that appeared in her head, it was a smiling blonde girl with pale blue eyes.

Dorothy remained quiet as her future grand-daughter played the piano so beautifully. It struck her that the previous times she'd heard this song played it hadn't been rendered so, emotionally. When Andy slid into place next to her and gave her a little wink, Dorothy knew her daughter had caught the difference as well. Her nostrils only flared a bit as the scent from the antibacterial gel on Andy's hands reached her nose.

When the piece was over, they all applauded and although Cassidy rolled her eyes, she stood and bowed playfully.

Andy moved to wrap her arms around the girl's shoulders, “That was great, Sweetie.” She kissed the top of Cassidy's head then looked at Caroline, “But I think it's about time for us to go.”

Lara walked them to the door and they were all standing either on the steps up to the door or the sidewalk when the low rumble of tires on the pavement drew their attention. Andy smiled and moved toward the towncar even as Miranda exited the vehicle. “Miranda!” Wrapping the woman in a warm hug, Andy kissed her cheek, “C'mon, meet our new neighbors.”

Miranda appreciated Andrea's arm around her waist as they walked up the short sidewalk to meet the group of people standing there. She was not exactly thrilled with the familiarity that the taller girl seemed to exhibit toward Cassidy but it was the woman she was most interested in. The way Andrea smiled when she said her name, “Miranda, this is Lara Hartstone. Lara, this is Miranda.”

“Nice to meet you, Miranda, finally. I believe we've attended some charity functions together, but I've never had the honor of being introduced.” Lara held out her hand to shake and was a little surprised when Miranda didn't take it. She smoothly gestured to her children, “These are my twins, Alyssa and Alan.”

“Pleasure.” Vivid blue eyes glanced at the children then returned to hold Lara's gaze for a moment, “I'm told you have put Cassidy to work.”

 _Uh oh,_ Andy thought and tried to figure out why Miranda was upset, _Maybe something happened at the office..._

“Mom.” Cassidy shook her head, “I wanted to do it..”

“Of course you did my darling...” Miranda smiled at her daughter, despite the older girl's arm around her shoulder, “... there are few things worse than an out of tune piano.”

“She did a wonderful job.” Lara tried to smile again, “Cass says you can give us the name of the man who maintains your pianos, this one is in need of restringing.”

“Indeed.” Miranda narrowed her eyes slightly at the truncation of her daughter's name, but nodded, “I can send you his name and number.”

“Thank you.” Switching subjects, Lara reached out to ruffle Caroline's hair, “The kids have been playing basketball, Ro here has been running my two ragged.”

Miranda's eye twitched as the woman again used a diminutive name for her daughter and Caroline smiled at the woman affectionately. “In that case, we should be going home. Playing strenuous sports in this heat can't be good for you, Caroline.”

“Mom, I'm fine!” Caroline rolled her eyes. “We took breaks when we got too hot.”

Dorothy exchanged a wide eyed look with Pava, “Um... we were actually on our way back to your house when you pulled up.” She indicated their position outside the door, with Patricia on her leash, “We were just saying goodbye when you arrived.”

“Well then I suggest that process be completed so that we may go home and have our mid-day meal.” Miranda was aware she was being a bitch but at this point she couldn't help it. 

_Oh!_ Andy suddenly realized what the problem was and she wasn't too happy about it. She decided to give Miranda a healthy dose of reality and waited for the girls to say their goodbyes.

Miranda watched uncomfortably as her children exhibited a disconcerting familiarity toward this, woman. When the girls gave their new friends, and their mother, hugs goodbye she could almost tolerate it, but then Andrea released her hold and moved forward.

Miranda watched her fiancee move, as if real life had suddenly shifted into slow motion. Watched as her Andrea's long lanky arms wrapped around the tall, thin woman with the long, nearly white, hair. Watched as the light disappeared from between their bodies as her Andrea willingly pressed herself against this woman who had to be at least a decade or more older than Andrea, but also a decade younger than Miranda herself. Miranda felt her heart pounding at the sight of Lara's smile as the hug ended, a smile that caused the woman's absolutely wrinkle free face to light up. 

“Come back any time.” Lara grinned at Andy and the girls then turned her gaze downward as Patricia whined a little and reached her paw up to get Lara's attention. Kneeling, Lara ruffled the fur at the large dog's neck, “You too you gorgeous girl... Next time you come, maybe Benji will be here to play with.” She laughed as Patricia licked her face.

That was the last straw, even her dog was a traitor, Miranda's nostrils flared as she spoke to the women staying in her home, “You are welcome to take the car home.” She stepped forward, wrapping her arm around her Andrea's waist, “Andrea and I will walk Patricia back.”

“Awesome!” Andy smiled and leaned lightly into Miranda's embrace, “I don't think we've taken a walk together since our vacation on the Vineyard.”

Miranda thought about that and realized Andrea was correct, even in London they hadn't actually taken a walk.. they'd only gone from the car to the buildings. Shopping at Harrod's for hours apparently didn't count, nor did the flight they'd taken on the Eye. It was a problem, Miranda should be spending more time with Andrea and she knew it. It was also a bit embarrassing for the editor that Lara, a virtual stranger, was privy to a problem between Andrea and herself. “That is something we will need to work on, in the future.” Andrea's arm finding its way around her waist calmed Miranda's jealousy somewhat.

“I actually meant to ask you,” Lara spoke, unaware of the near boiling point of Miranda's blood and the imminent danger she was in, “Where is a good place to walk Benji? Once we get him here, he's gonna want to run some.”

“Oh, sure...” Andy grinned, “I'll take you to the park and show you the dog friendly areas... Patricia has a great time running around with the other dogs there. You have to go early though, they're only allowed to be off-leash until nine a.m.”

“You're up that early?” Lara was surprised at that for some reason. Possibly because her teenage children were rarely up before ten and Andy seemed closer to their age than to her own. Lara started her day around five every morning.

“Andrea runs every day before she goes to work.” Miranda informed the woman almost imperiously, “Her workout regime is quite strenuous.”

“Oh,” Alyssa grinned at her mother, “Maybe you can start running again, Mom.”

Miranda felt her mouth go dry, “You run?”

Lara ran her fingers through her long hair and nodded, “Yeah, I did... I haven't for a little while, getting ready for the move, house hunting and packing has thrown me out of my routine.”

“Oh, well I pass here every morning on my way to the park.” Andy offered, “Maybe we can run together?” Andy could feel the tension singing through Miranda's slight frame.

“I'd like that.” Lara laughed as her stomach growled, “Wow... it is lunchtime isn't it?”

“Indeed,” Miranda managed to unlock her jaw and speak through her fake smile, “I believe I said that some time ago.”

Andy's eyes widened, realizing now exactly how upset Miranda really was, _I shouldn't have tweaked her like that..._ “Yes, It's time to go.” She gestured for the girls to start heading down the sidewalk, “You two pile in front with Roy, Mom, Gram and Mary can sit in the back. Miranda and I will walk Patricia and meet you there.”

“Sure, Ma,” Caroline pulled Cassidy out from under Alyssa's arm and down toward the car. She was aware of the older women mumbling goodbyes as they followed.

“Have a nice afternoon,” Lara moved to drape her arms around her own children's shoulders. “Come back soon.”

Andy only smiled and waved as she tugged lightly on Patricia's leash and with one arm firmly around Miranda's waist, began walking toward home. They walked almost half a block before Andy asked quietly, “Problems at the office?”

Miranda kept her voice neutral. “The usual incompetence.”

“Mmmm...” Andy ran her tongue across her teeth, “That's strange since you were probably the only one there.”

“No one likes a smart ass, Andrea.” Miranda walked a few more steps before admitting, “I called Serena in...”

“Oh?” Andy kept her interest casual, “How'd that go?”

“We... came to an understanding.” Keeping her eyes forward, Miranda asked, “How do you think Serena will feel running with a perfect stranger?”

Andy grinned, she'd wondered when Miranda would get around to that, “Oh, I think she'll be fine. I'll introduce them.”

“Andrea...” 

“What?” Andy stopped short, pulling Patricia to a stop as she turned to face the older woman, “What Miranda? I'm not allowed to have friends?”

Miranda answered automatically, “Of course you are, but...” She pressed her lips together to stop herself from voicing her fears.

“But what?” Andy widened her eyes, “I can have friends but only if you approve of them?? I'm not one of the girls Miranda! Jesus...You're not...” Andy closed her mouth and bit her lips together quickly, the phrase she was about to say was too hurtful, but from the look in her eyes, Miranda knew what had been poised on the tip of her tongue.

“Say it.” Miranda's face was closed, hard and as much the Dragon Lady as she had ever been with Andrea. “Say it, Andrea...” She shook, visibly trembling as Andrea stood on the sidewalk in front of her unwilling to finish the phrase. “Very well, I will... I am not...” Taking a deep breath, Miranda licked her lips and nodded, “...your mother.”

Soulful brown eyes met Miranda's watery gaze and Andy frowned. “I'm sorry Miranda, I didn't mean...”

“Don't patronize me. We both know very well what you meant.” _For your age..._ Miranda began walking toward the house, a hand on her elbow stopped her motion.

“Miranda, stop.” Stepping closer, Andy gently cupped Miranda's cheek in her palm, “Don't do this...” She looked directly into the editor's cold blue eyes, “Don't shut me out. Talk to me.”

Leaning into the touch, Miranda sighed, “Andrea, this is not the time or the place to have this discussion.” She reached up, removing the hand from her face, “We will continue this conversation, later.”

“Promise me.” Andy searched Miranda's eyes for a bit of softness, “Promise me you won't sweep this under the rug and forget about it. We have to finish this.”

Miranda nodded, “I promise. We will finish it...” _One way or the other. _They both began walking toward the town house and Miranda nearly lost her steely reserve as Andrea's arm automatically wrapped around her waist. She returned the gesture without much thought, only knowing that was where her arm should be and dying a little at the possibility that she might lose the privilege.__

____

____

###

Andy let Patricia off her leash as soon as they walked into the foyer. She started down the hall toward the kitchen, but Miranda turned to go upstairs. “Miranda?”

“I'm not hungry at the moment.” Miranda looked down from the steps she was standing on, “I'm going to go rest for a while.” She took another few steps before adding, “Wake me when you wish to continue our... discussion.”

Andy watched as Miranda continued up the stairs. The urge to follow the irate woman up the stairs was strong, but Andy took a deep breath and resisted. She knew herself well enough to know that continuing the argument now would only result in yelling on her part and Miranda shutting down, which wouldn't be constructive at all. She wandered into the kitchen, wondering what she was going to say to defend herself. Miranda's jealousy wasn't exactly new, but for some reason it had hit her the wrong way today. Andy knew she shouldn't have tweaked the woman the way she did, hugging Lara so closely, but... _why not? She's nice, and it wasn't like we're having an affair or something, we were just hugging goodbye! What's wrong with that?!_ She entered the kitchen with a slight frown on her face. Pava commented on it.

“Troubles, Darlin'?” The older woman smiled at her granddaughter then looked at the empty space behind her, “Where's Miranda?”

“She went upstairs to rest.” Andy washed her hands, globbing some antibacterial gel on at the end, then sighed and washed her hands again. When she was done she reached into one of the storage containers arranged on the counter, snagging a crisp bell pepper slice to munch on. “She wasn't hungry.”

“We decided to do individual stir fry's,” Cassidy smiled at Andy and indicated the containers on the counter, each filled with a chopped or sliced vegetable or protein. “Just get a plate, fill it with what you want and then we'll cook it.”

“This way everyone gets what they want.” Caroline grinned as she piled veggies on her plate, carefully avoiding the thinly sliced red meat.

“Good idea.” Andy looked over the selections and sighed, “You know, I'm not terribly hungry right now either. You guys go ahead and eat... I think I'll go rest for a while too.” Dorothy's quiet voice stopped her at the bottom of the stairs.

“Andy...” Dorothy smiled at her daughter as the young woman looked back at her, “It's going to be okay.”

“What?” Andy's forehead wrinkled, _Does Ma know Miranda and I are...._

“Tomorrow... your television appearances.... Don't worry, you'll do fine.”

“Oh...” Blinking, Andy nodded, “Thanks, Ma.” In fact she hadn't thought about that for quite a while now, not when Miranda was upset at her, compared to that, nothing could scare her. She walked up the stairs but found herself turning away from her bedroom door heading for the sunroom instead. She stopped short when she saw Miranda sitting in the lounge chair. “Oh, sorry I... I guess you want to be alone...” She began to back out of the room.

“Andrea,” Miranda's voice was choked. “Don't leave,” The editor knew tears were gathering in her eyes and she thought her voice sounded like she felt, broken, “I don't want to be alone.”

“I won't leave, Miranda.” Andy sat on the edge of the lounger. “I'll never leave...”

“I will always be this way, Andrea.” Miranda laid her head back and closed her eyes, “I cannot change my nature.”

“I don't want you to change, Miranda.” Andy took the chance and reached out, brushing the wayward lock of white hair off her fiancee's forehead, “I just want you to trust me.”

“I do!” Miranda leaned into the touch, “I do trust you... it is other people's motives that are suspect...”

Andy shook her head, “It doesn't work that way, Miranda.” Shifting, Andy slid into the chair next to the older woman, “Do you feel this?” Andy molded herself against Miranda, “You have to trust this... trust us.”

“I'm trying...” Miranda admitted, “This helps,” she sighed, “It's very hard for me, Andrea, because everyone leaves. Everyone has always left...”

“I'm not everyone...” Andy spoke quietly, “I'll tell you what I told the girls.” She kissed the side of Miranda's neck lightly, “There are only two things that will make me leave you.”

“Oh?” Miranda was barely able to push the word from her lips, not really wanting to know the answer. “What?”

“I'll leave, Miranda, if you want me to go and I mean really want me to go.” Andy smiled as Miranda scoffed.

“That won't happen.” Miranda couldn't imagine a scenario that would cause her to go that insane. But Andrea had claimed two reasons. “And the other?”

“If I die.”

“Andrea...” The very thought of anything happening to the woman in her arms caused tremors to roll through Miranda, “Nothing is going to happen to you...”

“Everyone dies, Miranda.” Andy smiled and peppered Miranda's neck with light kisses, “I won't go looking for it and I will fight with everything I have to prevent it... I eat right,” she grinned at Miranda's rolling eyes, “Usually... and I exercise. I'll get checkups regularly, all that, but eventually...”

“You understand that we had an agreement.” Miranda spoke in her best business tone. “You are to remain with me until I am one hundred years old.”

Andy nodded, “Yes... then you're going to kick me out.”

“When we marry, that agreement is going to change.” Miranda looked into Andrea's dark eyes, “We will vow to each other to stay together until death parts us.”

“Yes.”

“Serena informs me that her grandmother lived to be one hundred and five years old...” Miranda shifted, wrapping herself around the woman pressed against her, “So, the marriage vows will have to supersede the verbal agreement we have.” Closing her eyes, Miranda savored the feel of Andrea in her arms, “I don't think I could live five minutes without you in my life, much less five years.”

“You're going to live to be a hundred and five?” Andy grinned at the response.

“If Serena's grandmother can do it, so can I.” Miranda smiled as Andrea's chuckle vibrated both of them.

Andy gently traced the outside edge of Miranda's ear. “You are so competitive.” 

“No I'm not...” Miranda moved into the touch, “I just like to win.”

Laughing at that, Andy captured Miranda's lips with her own, pulling away only far enough to speak, “I love you, Miranda. Always. No one will ever change that.”

“Not even a tall, thin, older woman with long white hair, and twin children?” Miranda's tone was mostly playful with only a slightly sarcastic streak.

Andy relaxed, knowing that the crisis that could have been very very bad, had been averted. “Miranda,” Andy whispered into her love's ear, “You just described yourself.” Dark eyes twinkled a few inches from Miranda-blue ones. “Well, except for that long hair thing.”

“Shall I grow it?” Miranda's eyebrow rose in question, her lips twitched at Andrea's outraged expression.

“You most certainly will not!” Andy was appalled at the very idea. No matter how incredibly sexy Miranda would be with long hair, to change one single strand on her iconic head would be tantamount to blasphemy as far as Andy was concerned.

“Come now, Andrea.” Miranda licked her lips and smirked, “I'm a full grown woman, capable of making my own decisions about how I look.” Blue eyes twinkled, “You aren't my mother after all.”

“No,” Andy smiled, “but I will be your wife, and you are going to be my wife. And I will need to remember that the things I do affect you.”

“That goes both ways.” Miranda chuckled, “That hasn't been an issue for me in my previous relationships... perhaps that speaks to a reason they didn't work out.”

“Perhaps.” Andy inhaled deeply, content to stay right there in Miranda's arms, with Miranda in her arms, except her inhalation had revealed something important. “Miranda?”

“Mmmm?” Miranda also took a deep breath, closing her eyes to savor this moment with her Andrea.

“Whatever they're doing in the kitchen smells good.” Andy grinned as one blue eye opened to peer at her through wayward white hair. “Well, it is lunchtime and it smells really good.”

Miranda laughed, “So it does!” Patting the arms around her, the older woman requested release.

“Miranda...” Andy didn't let go and in fact pulled her fiancee closer, “...let it wait, for just a minute?”

Nodding, Miranda settled back into the embrace. “Of course.” Closing her eyes again, Miranda smiled, content in her Andrea's arms, “For as long as you want.”

###

Dorothy took the last bite of her stir-fry then eyed the remaining cut vegetables in the storage containers. She knew there was probably just enough left for one portion that she would eat, or one for each slender woman who hadn't yet taken their lunch. She looked up at the ceiling, as if she could see her daughter through the layers of the house. “Should we go get them?”

“No,” Caroline picked at the bean sprouts on her plate, “Mom was upset about something, Andy is calming her down. They'll come down when they're ready.”

“Unless they fell asleep in the chair again.” Cassidy shrugged, “Then they'll be down when they wake up.”

“Um... your mom was upset?” Mary took her plate, and Pava's, to the sink rinsing them before putting them in the dishwasher. “How do you know that?” Miranda had seemed somewhat curt toward the new neighbors, but Mary wasn't sure that the attitude was any different than normal for Miranda, if Dorothy's stories about Miranda's work persona were to be believed. Then again, she hadn't been paying that close of attention to Miranda this afternoon. 

“We always know.” Caroline informed their lunch companions, “Mom thinks she hides it from us, but we always know when she's upset.”

Cassidy nodded, “Ro's right, we always know when... it's not often we know why.”

Caroline shrugged, “It's usually something about work.”

“Not always...” Cassidy shook her head, “Mom tries to shield us from most of the bad stuff.”

“And when she's upset, what happens?” Pava was curious. Long ago, when she was Miranda's age or younger, Pava's temper had gotten the best of her several times, resulting in items being thrown and broken. She couldn't imagine Miranda doing that, but she wondered what the woman did do to let off steam.

“Nothing happens,” Cassidy took her plate to the sink, “She just gets really quiet and goes to the sunroom, or the study, or her bedroom... 'to think' she says.”

Caroline agreed, “That's where they'll most likely be, in the sunroom. We found them there once, sleeping in the lounger after a fight.”

“They fight?” Dorothy didn't like the sound of that.

“Of course they fight,” Pava shook her head at Dorothy's dismay, “All couples have arguments and misunderstandings from time to time...” She glanced at Mary, “I had plenty with John during our marriage... but they usually worked out in the end.”

Mary nodded, “George and I didn't always see eye to eye on things... but yes, we always managed to get past our differences.” _or just ignore them..._

“Mom and Andy work things out,” Cassidy smiled softly, “When Mom and Stephen were together things would drag on for weeks and weeks... but now if there is a problem, Andy doesn't mess around. She takes care of it.”

Pava shot a significant look at Dorothy who chuckled in self-recognition, “That's my girl.”


	35. Chapter 35

Andy rolled over in the bed and blinked as the digital readout on the clock changed from two seventeen to two eighteen. She sighed, she only had a couple more hours before she would have to get up and get ready for her television appearances. Soft warm arms slid around her and she smiled when she felt Miranda's lips press gently on her shoulder. “Sorry to wake you.”

“Mmm...” There was a shift as Miranda glanced at the clock, “It's early, go back to sleep.”

“I wish I could.” Andy hugged the arms around her and relaxed back into the embrace. “I just can't stop thinking about it.”

“Darling, you will do fine.” Miranda moved the arm she had draped over Andrea's waist to brush the thick wavy hair away from the young woman's exquisite neck. Dropping a light kiss there, Miranda asked quietly, “Shall I try to distract you?”

“Well you're doing a great job so far.” Andy moaned quietly as questing lips found her earlobe. “And thank you for yesterday.”

When they had finally dragged themselves away from each other in the sunroom, the rest of the afternoon had gone fairly normally. Much to Andy's delight and Dorothy's amazement, Miranda had prepared both their mid-day meals and cleaned up the kitchen afterward. They watched a rerun of Top Chef that the girls insisted on seeing again, and a movie before they all went to the music room for an impromptu concert. The girls played together quite well, but even people without an ear for classical music could tell that it was Cassidy who enjoyed the music the most. Several classic and contemporary songs later, Cassidy challenged Miranda to a rematch on Dance Dance Revolution. Miranda remained the champion even when the rematch became a three out of five competition. Miranda was correct, she liked to win. Dinner was a light affair mostly just 'grazing' as her mother put it, but Andy wasn't in the mood for anything heavy, not when she had to get up so early to go.

“Yesterday was quite pleasant, and I will be happy to recreate it at any time.” Miranda's mind wasn't on the past though, she was firmly in the present with Andrea's warm body to explore with abandon.

“We can't do it too often, Miranda.” Andy gasped as long fingers brushed a particularly sensitive area, “We have to keep things like that special, trying to recreate it only makes it... common.”

“Andrea,” Miranda caught the dark brown eyes with her own blue ones and kissed her fiancee's full luscious lips for a long moment, “Nothing about you, is common.”

Andy shifted so that most of Miranda's weight was on her, pressing her back against the mattress. Lanky arms wrapped around the older woman, pulling her impossibly closer, “I need to feel you, Miranda.” She admitted, “I'm scared.”

“I'm right here.” White hair mixed with dark as Miranda nuzzled her fiancee's neck, murmuring reassurances, “I'm right here... always with you... I love you.”

###

The rhythmic beeping caused one dark eye to open and a lanky arm to snake out from under the warm blankets. “Time to wake up...”

The other occupant of the bed took a deep breath, “Mmmm... this is early even for me.”

“You were always an early riser, Darlin.”

“Ah... in the last few decades I've started sleeping in, sometimes I sleep until six thirty!” Mary grinned as Pava chuckled.

“A woman of leisure indeed.” With a sigh, Pava released her hold and forced herself up off the bed. “C'mon, Andy needs us.”

“Does she really think this is a good idea?” Mary was worried for the young woman. Pava had explained to her about Andy's terrible stage fright. “Why television?”

“Dorothy said that Andy had explained to her the why... it is because of those rumors Miranda's ex-husband is spreading. They've been fighting each other in the press, but Andy believes this way is faster to stop the man's stories from getting any more attention.” Pava ran a brush through her hair as she looked into the bathroom mirror and spoke through the open door. “Television is faster, and a lot of people watch, people who gossip with each other around whatever passes for a water cooler these days.”

“So rumors bother her?” Mary hadn't thought Miranda or Andy really cared what people said about them.

Pava nodded, “When they are vicious, and false, yes.” Dark eyes examined her hair in the mirror and she nodded once before putting the brush down. “Miranda doesn't stand for that either, not when it hurts her children.” Pava sighed, knowing the lengths she'd went to in order to protect Richard from rumors about herself. She watched her mirror's reflection as Mary's arms reached around her stomach. Leaning back into the embrace, Pava's eyes closed as Mary pressed her cheek against her shoulder and spoke quietly.

“That's why you stopped socializing with me. Stopped going to the movies, stopped going shopping... after you had Richard, you completely pulled away from me.” Mary's voice choked, “From us...”

“Not completely,” Thinking back to those days, Pava felt a tear slip down her cheek, “We still did things together, as couples...”

“You and John, me and George,” Mary almost laughed, “Dinner parties and backyard barbeques...” Memories of those times brought a sentimental note to her voice. “Stolen moments in the kitchen, fingertips brushing when we pass the salt... it was torture.”

“I know.” Pava swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and managed to whisper, “I was there.”

“Why?” Mary released her hold, stepping back to wipe the tears from her cheeks, “Why didn't you just stay away altogether?”

Pava leaned forward with her hands on the vanity for a long moment, “I couldn't.” She turned to face the woman she loved, and melted at the tears, “I had to see you...” Moving forward Pava gathered the crying woman into her arms and smiled sadly, heedless of her own tears, “...I didn't think I could live without seeing you but, I understand why you needed to stop... that...”

Mary sobbed, “It hurt so much...and when the company they worked for closed....” It had been the perfect opportunity, different jobs, different schedules, lives diverging. Dinners and barbeques became less frequent, then stopped altogether. It was hard at first, not seeing Pava, not brushing past her to get to the kitchen, not hugging her when they arrived and left. Soon all she'd had were her dreams. “I missed you so much.”

“I know, Darlin'. I missed you too.” Pava held on tight while Mary cried on her shoulder. She hated this and knew it was why they'd put off this conversation for so long. It had been coming though, building since the minute she had knocked on the door of the bed and breakfast so many weeks ago, with the legitimate reason of Andy being there. It had been a little awkward at first, staring at each other over untouched cups of coffee. But then they'd began to talk, like friends, friends that hadn't seen each other for a long time. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” Mary sniffled and wiped her tears away as best she could with the sleeve of her nightgown, “Like you said before, we had good lives with men who loved us.”

“We did.” Pava bent down slightly, kissing Mary's moist, salty, cheek lightly. “And now?”

“Now...” Mary looked up at the only woman, the only person, she'd ever really loved and shied away from the subject, “Now, we need to get ready to go. Andy will be waiting.”

Pava took the subject change in stride. Mary wasn't ready to define their relationship past friendship and that was frustrating, but okay. _It is a big step to take, and we've hidden it from everyone, even ourselves for decades...._ Pava moved toward her own room, beginning to unbutton her pajamas. “I suppose we need to be getting dressed then.”

“Pava, I...” Mary called after the tall woman, but faltered when dark understanding eyes turned to gaze at her. “I...”

“S'okay, Darlin...” Pava smiled, “We can talk more later.”

Nodding, Mary turned back toward her own room with a slightly lighter heart. _We._

###

Andy fidgeted in front of the mirror, making odd faces at herself, “Are you sure?” They had stayed up very late discussing the issue after all the rest of the house had gone to sleep. They talked and talked about the issue and although Andy didn't agree with Miranda's logic, she understood the woman's reasoning and thought. _I need to do this alone._ Reassuring robe covered arms appeared around her and Andy leaned back into the embrace.

“You will be fine.” Miranda rested her chin on Andrea's shoulder as she smiled at their reflection, “Don't worry.”

“I can't help it,” Andy turned to look into Miranda's actual blue eyes. Resting their foreheads together, Andy sighed, “What if I say something stupid? What if I embarrass you?”

“You are very intelligent Andrea,” Miranda tipped her head back and kissed the young woman lightly on the lips, “Just stick to the truth.”

Andy had interviewed quite a few people in her nearly two years at the newspaper, “What if they ask me questions I don't want to answer.”

“Then don't.” That was an easy fix for Miranda, “Just tell them, 'I don't want to answer that without some thought' or 'I would rather not answer that at this time'.” Some questions would be harder than others though, and Miranda knew it. “You'll do fine. They asked you to be there... remember that, and I believe Mr. Cuomo will take it easy on you.”

“Really? You think he'll be the one to interview me?” Andy wasn't above tweaking Miranda, especially after the whole deal with Lara yesterday. “I was hoping to get Robin Roberts... or...” She let the dreamy look settle on her face, “Diane Sawyer...”

“Andrea...” Miranda's voice was low and her blue eyes narrowed, “She's older than I am...”

Andy managed to keep her grin from appearing, and let the wistful tone in her voice continue, “I know...”

Miranda's eyebrows rose, “And she's married.”

Andy grinned and winked at her fiancee, “So am I.”

“Not yet...”

“Practically...” Andy grinned, “...and loving every minute of it.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Miranda scoffed, “You are so ridiculous sometimes.”

Laughing at that, Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's shoulders and pulled her close, “I try.” She sighed as the worry settled on her again, “I'll do my best.” She couldn't quite keep the tremor out of her voice.

“Andrea,” Miranda melted into the embrace. “Your worst is better than many people's best. You will do fine.”

“Will you watch?”

The quiet question pulled at Miranda's heart. “Yes, my darling, I will be watching.”

“Good,” Andy smiled as she released her hold, “It will be easier to pretend I'm only talking to you if I know you're really watching.”

“Pretend?”

Andy nodded and pulled away from the embrace entirely, “That's how I'm going to get through it, I'm going to pretend that I'm only talking to you. That's how I managed the promo video, I pretended you were watching me through the camera.” She ran her fingers through her hair, “It will be harder today, because the studio will be full of people, but I think I can do it.”

“You can.” Brushing the back of her fingers against Andrea's cheek, Miranda smiled, “You can do anything.”

“Yeah, well, if I'm gonna do this... I better get going...”

Nodding, Miranda stepped aside, “Let me finish dressing and I will ride to the studio with you.”

“Really?” Just the thought of that calmed Andy down considerably.

“Yes, I need to go in early this morning anyway.” The editor waved her fiancee out the door, “Go on... get glass of milk or something. I'll be down shortly.” Miranda knew Andrea wouldn't want any food on her stomach right now. “Perhaps we can all meet for lunch after the tapings.”

Andy looked at Miranda for a long moment, _She knows me so well..._ She swallowed hard and spoke quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Blue eyes twinkled at the young woman, “Now go...”

With a jaunty grin and a playful bow, Andy laughed, “Yes, Miranda.” She was glad the woman was in the bathroom and not still on the bed, or else Andy knew she would be dodging a pillow missile right now.

Her smile didn't fade until she reached the kitchen and found her entire family assembled there. “What's going on?” She looked at the girls, confused, “I thought you didn't want to get up this early?”

“Yeah well,” Caroline shrugged, “I can't miss an opportunity to see backstage at the morning shows... I need something to rub Allison's face in.”

Cassidy grinned and told the truth, “We want to be there for you.”

“We will all be there for you.” Dorothy smiled tentatively at her daughter, “I want to be there, for you.” She indicated their nearly empty plates, and another untouched plate. “I made you some breakfast.” It was just a slice of bacon, some toast and some fruit, Dorothy intended on making some eggs for Andy when she arrived downstairs.

“No thanks, Ma.” Andy hugged the woman tightly then moved toward the fridge, “I'm gonna get a drink.”

“You should eat something.” Dorothy worried about her daughter's increasing thinness. Despite Andy's assurances that Miranda didn't want her to lose any weight, it seemed to Dorothy that Andy was thinner now than ever.

Andy shook her head, “Too nervous. I'll just drink some juice. Miranda said we can all go out for lunch after the tapings. She'll be down in a minute and we can all ride to the studio together.”

“She's going with you?” Pava had been under the impression Miranda wasn't going to appear on the shows, only Andy.

“She's going to ride to the studio with us, then go on to the office.” Andy's eyes twinkled over the rim of her juice glass. “She's going to watch the shows though, from her office.”

 _She should be there with you..._ Dorothy thought, but didn't say anything. It was difficult, but she didn't want to be the stereotypical mother-in-law any more than she already was.

###

Miranda met them in the kitchen. She draped a closed black garment bag across the back of a chair before accepting a cup of coffee from Andrea. “Thank you, love.”

“What's with the clothes?” Andy indicated the bag Miranda had carried downstairs.

Swallowing her coffee, Miranda made a dismissive gesture to the bag, “Just some things I need to take back to the Closet.”

Pava looked at her watch, “Should we be going?”

Miranda looked over the rim of her cup at Andy, waiting for the young woman to respond.

“Yes.” Andy sighed, “I guess it is time.”

Nodding, Miranda dumped the rest of her coffee into the sink and rinsed her cup out before stacking it in the dishwasher. All the breakfast dishes were loaded and the machine was started before they left, despite Dorothy's protest that the machine wasn't full. Peggy would unload the clean dishes when she arrived.

Roy had the schedule and knew what time Andy wanted to leave, so he was waiting outside for them, along with a large number of paparazzi. The women managed to wade through the crowd and were safely in the limo before anyone spoke.

“Is that what it's going to be like when we get there?” Mary was dismayed by the tactics of some of the photographers. Apparently shouting obscenities was a legitimate way to get their subjects attention, at least try to, but doing so with children present wasn't something Mary had any respect for at all. Andy and Miranda seemed to ignore the throng of yelling people and flashing cameras. As shocked as Mary was by the paparazzi, she was equally amazed by the two women at the center of the attention.

“No,” Miranda assured her, “Roy will go to the underground parking facility. It is a secure area with an entrance to the studio. You will be met by security guards there.”

“We will?” This was the first Andy had heard of that precaution.

Miranda nodded, “I told Jeff to see to it, personally.”

Andy smiled and wrapped her arms around Miranda's shoulders, “Thank you.”

“I will always do everything in my power to protect you.” Miranda glanced at the other people in the car, including the horrified look on the girls' faces. Pulling away from the embrace, Miranda smiled and brushed the back of her fingers against Andrea's cheek. “Everything will be fine, Andrea.”

Nodding, Andy leaned into the touch then shifted to lay her head on Miranda's shoulder. Breathing in Miranda's, unique, signature scent calmed Andy considerably. Closing her eyes, she spent the rest of the trip just trying not to worry.

Dorothy watched her daughter relaxing on Miranda's shoulder while Miranda gazed out the window thoughtfully. Again, Dorothy held her tongue. She wanted to tell Miranda how frightened Andy was, how unfair it was for the older woman to make her daughter do this all alone, but she didn't. Andy looked too calm at the moment and Dorothy didn't want to interrupt that. It was Cassidy who broke the silence.

“Where are we going dress shopping after this is over?” Both girls looked to their dark haired parent. “What kind of dress are you looking for?”

“After the shows we will be going to lunch, Andrea didn't eat anything this morning.” Miranda barely acknowledged the 'neither did you' comment from Dorothy's direction, “Your first stop after we eat will be the James Holt showroom, I'm sure you can find your way from there.”

“We sent him an invitation didn't we?” Andy thought she remembered his name on the main list for the reception.

“Yes, most of the designers received reception invitations, only a few of them have invitations to the wedding ceremony.” Miranda took a deep breath, that was going to be a problem, as was her dress selection. She knew that Andrea was quite anxious about choosing her dress, but in all honesty Miranda's choice of outfit would be even more difficult. 

Showing favoritism for one designer over another was something Miranda really couldn't afford to do. Feuds among designers were notoriously fierce and she really didn't want to cause herself headaches at Runway by bruising any of the diva designers feelings. The very last thing she needed was to have a hot rising designer turn to that 'other' magazine. Miranda kept her gaze out the window, even when Roy turned the car into the ABC parking entrance, and thought sarcastically. _Anna would just love that..._

“I guess this is my stop...” Andy smiled nervously as she found the back of her hand being kissed.

“I will be watching, Andrea.” Miranda smiled, “You will do fine.”

In a sort of odd mutual consent, everyone piled out of the car to give Miranda and Andy a moment alone, Roy even raised the privacy screen.

“You sure you won't come with me?” Andy's eyes clearly expressed the terror that was building in her heart. 

“We discussed this last night.” Miranda traced the outline of Andrea's face.

“I know I need to face my fears...” Andy sighed, “But it sure would be easier if I could face them looking over your shoulder, maybe from Cincinnati...that should be far enough away.” She took a deep breath, “You and me on the porch of the Bed and Breakfast... we can face anything there...”

“You do not need me to hide behind, Andrea. You are an intelligent, beautiful woman.” Miranda's fingertips brushed the young woman's lips lightly, “There is nothing you can't handle.”

Capturing the wandering hand in her own, Andy placed a kiss on the pulse point of Miranda's wrist and smiled against the faint rhythm she could feel through her lips. “I love you.”

Swallowing hard, Miranda nodded and smiled, “I love you too.”

Andy took a deep breath, steeling herself for the ordeal then set her face in a determined expression. “Right... here I go then.” She exited the car before she could lose her nerve and actually smiled as a uniformed guard approached her. “Jeff!”

“Good morning, Andy.” The large man gestured toward the door where the rest of her family waited, “Everything looks secure... although I can't do anything about the cameras this time.”

Laughing at that, Andy patted his beefy arm and nodded. “Thanks, Jeff...” She walked to her waiting entourage and forced herself not to look back at the limo. She knew it was still there because she hadn't heard it leave, but if she looked back, she wasn't sure she could keep herself moving toward the building.

Miranda rolled the window of the car down to get a better look at the scene. Jeff approached the car, blocking her view just as Andrea and her family entered the building. She looked up at the friendly guard as he spoke.

“Good Morning, Miranda.”

“Jeff...” The woman actually smiled, “Thank you for doing this.”

“My pleasure.” He glanced back at the door Andy had disappeared through. “Are you sure about...”

“Yes.” Pushing her errant lock of hair from her face, Miranda licked her lips, “I'm sure.”

Nodding at that, Jeff smiled, “See you at work then.”

“Yes.” Blue eyes again drifted to the innocuous door. “At work.” She rolled the window up, and the privacy screen down. Issuing her orders to Roy, Miranda picked up her phone and dialed, barely even aware of the driver's grin or his 'Yes, Miranda' response as the ringing in her ear became a sleepy voice. 

“yes?”

“Archie, listen closely, I want to do something for my fiancee...” She nodded when the man indicated he was indeed listening, “I know you aren't a real estate agent, but there is a house...”

###

Andy and her entourage were led to her dressing room. The intern assigned to be their guide seemed very excited to be meeting her and Andy tried not to laugh at the girl. She didn't understand the attitude, but she'd encountered it before. She did allow herself a grin when her mother brought up the exact meeting she'd been recalling.

“Do you remember that gal at the airport?” Dorothy asked as they walked through the corridors. 

“Yes,” Andy nodded as the girl's face popped into her head, 'surfer girl' Andy had labeled her, Sarah was her name. An architect student from California. A designer of roller coasters. Andy had promised the girl that she was going to do something to make her room mates believe that they had actually met. Her intention had been to print the story of the meeting in an article, but she hadn't been able to manage it, yet. Dark eyes twinkled at the thought, perhaps I'll be able to mention it on TV... She wondered if that hadn't been the plan all along. Ever since Miranda had mentioned the possibility of doing this kind of show Andy had known it would be inevitable. She had just put it off for as long as she could. She hoped they would take it easy on her then chided herself. Get a grip Andy... it's not like Jerry Springer, they aren't going to surprise you by bringing out Christian, or Stephen or... Nate... That thought caused her mind to take a tangent wondering where Nate was. Neither Lily or Doug had seen or heard from him in weeks... even his friends that Doug knew in Boston didn't have a clue where he was. It was beginning to be concerning, except that a stop had been put on his mail, according to the Boston friends. So wherever he was, Nate intended on going there.

“Um...” The intern wrung her hands together. “You can't all stay in the dressing room, there isn't enough room. I'll take the rest of you to the Green Room.”

“It's huge,” Andy protested, “I was here on Friday...”

“It won't fit eight people...”

Andy glanced around, “There are six of us...”

“Oh,” The girl laughed nervously, “But your hairdresser and makeup artist are already inside.” She opened the door for her charges.

Peeking inside Andy relaxed when she saw the familiar faces. “Serena! Terry!” Rushing into the room, she hugged both of them tightly. “What are you doing here?” She held up her hand and laughed at herself, the answer was obvious and she spoke the name, “Miranda.”

Serena smiled and nodded, “Yes.”

Andy felt her mother's arms around her and leaned into the embrace, speaking quietly, “She didn't tell me she was going to do that.”

Pava moved to sandwich Andy between herself and Dorothy, “She loves you, Darlin'. More than I've seen anyone love anyone else in a very long time.”

“I know Gram.” Andy took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment in that knowledge then gently squirmed for release. “Time to get ready.” She kissed the girls' foreheads and sent them off with the older members of her family to the Green Room to wait. Knowing they were here in the building, with her, was comforting. With a nervous smile, Andy reached for the garment bag with her outfit in it and spoke to the two remaining women in the room. “Do your worst.”


	36. Chapter 36

Like Love part 36

Miranda watched the television screen closely. There had only been a few glimpses of Andrea so far, but the blurb had said her segment would be next. Tuning out the commercials, Miranda wrung her hands together, adjusted the ring on her finger slightly and sighed. Her heart was pounding for her fiancee, she wanted to be there, to help her, but they had decided that it was best for Andrea to face this fear on her own. 

_You old fool,_ Miranda chided herself, _We didn't decide anything... you did. You decided and Andrea went along with it, because she loves you and trusts your judgment._ The program's intro music pulled her from her thoughts and Miranda again focused on the screen. Andrea looked lovely, as always, especially with her hair up like that, but knowing her fiancee as well as she did, Miranda could tell the young woman was nervous. Fretting over that, Miranda sighed and thought, _I should be there with her._

###

“She looks great!” Cassidy smiled at the monitor in the Green room as Andy looked into the camera.

Dorothy spoke to the women who had joined them in the room, “You did a great job.”

Serena shook her head and held up her hand, “You and your husband did most of it, I merely accentuated a few things for the camera's lighting.”

“Her hair is nice, too.” Caroline grinned at the quiet hairdresser who also waved off the compliment. 

“With a neck like that, putting her hair up is a no brainer.” Turning to Andy's Mom, Terry asked, “You think maybe something like that for the wedding?”

“Mmmm...” Dorothy nodded as she peered at the screen, “Yes, but we really should wait until she chooses a dress.” 

Nodding at that, Terry sat back in her seat. Serena had informed her that they were to stay with Andy until her last appearance this morning, on the View. After that they would be free to go to lunch then return to Runway for the afternoon. The picture on the screen drew her attention. Andy really was quite lovely.

###

“Are you clear now on how things will work?” 

Nodding, Andy wrung her hands together in her lap, “Yes, I think so, thank you for the quick orientation.”

“We're glad you could join us this morning and want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

“Thank you.” Andy tried to smile without giggling nervously. She started to run her fingers through her hair but stopped her hand before it touched the much fussed over locks. “I... um... I'm still a little nervous.”

“Don't worry, you'll do fine. Remember what we talked about?” The older woman smiled. She'd interviewed a lot of people in the years she'd been on the job and knew that Andy was more than nervous. “We'll take it slow at first...”

Nodding at that, Andy smiled tentatively and felt a little stupid, knowing she was repeating herself, “Thanks.” That was all she got to say before the stage manager cued them and they were on the air.

“For anyone who doesn't follow the fashion industry...” Diane flashed her own signature smile at the camera, as her slightly gravely voice explained the young woman's presence on the show, “Our guest, Andy Sachs, took the fashion world completely by surprise several months ago by announcing her involvement with the editor-in-chief of Runway magazine, Miranda Priestly. Good Morning, Andy, nice to have you here.”

Miranda watched the view shift to Andrea who smiled shyly. “Thank you, Diane. Good morning to you.” She watched Andy swallow nervously as the veteran reporter continued.

“The flurry of subsequent press has developed into somewhat of a 'he said, she said' argument between Miranda's ex-husband Stephen and the couple.” Diane looked at her guest and raised her eyebrows slightly, “Care to shed some light on that development?”

“Oh, sure, start with something easy...” Andy chuckled and shook her head as she drew in a deep shaky breath. She was very grateful to the woman for taking a few minutes before the interview to assure her that there wouldn't be any surprises and to give her a heads up that this question was going to be asked first. Andy had been surprised, but in a nice way, because that was the issue that she wanted to talk about, to clear up. Their personal lives weren't something she wanted to delve into to deeply. “I can't really explain what is happening with the press, it is odd to me that my life seems so interesting to people. I suppose the person they are really fascinated with is Miranda.” Andy's eyes twinkled at that though, “And I guess I can understand that.” She smiled at the camera, almost able to see Miranda rolling her eyes. “What I can't understand are Stephen's motivations for making the statements he's been feeding the press or the willingness the papers seem to have to print them. They are wild speculation on his part, at best, and I haven't read or heard one thing that he's said that has even been remotely true.” Talking about this issue was also good because it made her angry. Anger she could use, focus on, instead of the terror she felt regarding the camera.

“So the claims that your relationship with Miranda began far earlier than you are admitting to are... lies?”

“Yes,” Andy had no trouble with that, “It's a blatant lie. He can think what he wants, but Miranda and I never had any sort of physical relationship until after the infamous 'brunette' issue of Runway was published.”

“The issue that Miranda produced while under the influence of drugs.”

Andy immediately corrected the statement, “Illegally administered, several times prescription strength, drugs.”

“Yes, of course. The person responsible for that crime is in jail.”

“Yes,” Andy nodded, “Once we realized the problem, New York's finest apprehended the assailant very quickly.”

“The trial was well covered in the media.”

“Yes,” Andy licked her lips, “There were hordes of paparazzi on our doorstep the entire time...and still are actually.”

“Because of the gunman at the charity event.” Diane took a deep breath, knowing she had escaped that situation by the grace of God. She had been slated to go to the function but decided not to at the last minute.

“Actually that furor died down fairly quickly. The man was arrested, and everyone's belongings were returned.” Andy shuddered a bit at the memory, “Most of the paparazzi are just out for pictures anyway...”

“Does that bother you?”

“Doesn't it bother you?” Andy exhaled slowly and shook her head, “Not being able to go anywhere or do anything without being recognized, photographed... it's not as fun as some people might think.”

“How does Miranda feel about that?”

“Miranda... is,” Andy thought about it and decided to answer truthfully, “... used to it. She doesn't usually give the paparazzi a second thought unless they affect the girls, then she isn't happy.” Veering off the topic of Miranda, Andy took a tangent off the subject and accomplished one of her goals, “But I've also met some very nice people. There was a sweet girl from California that I met at the airport coffee shop. She recognized me from the tabloids. We spoke for a few minutes and she said her roommates would never believe that she had met me.” Grinning at the memory, Andy looked into the camera, “So, Sarah, roller coaster designer, I hope your roommates believe you now.” 

Miranda chuckled and sat back in her seat, the leather creaking under her. Andrea had told her about that meeting. Loving blue eyes watched as her young fiancee calmed down and the interview continued.

“So, Miranda being happy, that's important?”

“Of course,” Andy grinned at the woman across from her, “You want to keep the people you love happy, right?”

“Yes,” Diane nodded, “Most people do.”

“Exactly,” Andy shrugged, “Miranda and I both want each other to be happy.” Andy grinned, “So much so that I have to be very careful what I say around her.”

Diane's follow up question was logical, “For example?”

“When I just mentioned that I was in the mood for some Chicago style pizza, the kind I had practically lived on during college, Miranda was ready to charter a plane and fly to Chicago to get what I wanted....” Smiling into the camera, directly at Miranda, Andy laughed, “She's like that, very romantic.”

“I've never heard that word used to describe her.” Diane kept her calm interviewer's face on. “Most of the time people describe her as tough, or intimidating... one person said she actually makes the models cry.”

“Oh yes.. that too.” Andy laughed a little, “Very intimidating, especially when she's working to pull the magazine together and always when she's evaluating your outfit.” Shifting a bit in her seat, Andy could feel Miranda watching her though the camera. “You can feel it when she does that, it's quite amazing.”

“Maybe she will come on the show sometime and demonstrate?” Diane smiled, knowing Miranda was not going to be on the show. Miranda Priestly did not do talk shows.

“I don't think we need to wait.” Andy gestured to the camera, “She's watching now.”

Miranda was amazed as dark eyes looked out from the screen directly at her and Andrea's voice flowed from the small television speakers, “What do you think, Miranda? How's Diane's outfit today?” The fashionista grunted but her focus, as well as the camera's, shifted to the morning show personality and Miranda automatically, intently, assessed the outfit.

Diane chuckled a little then her smile faded, her eyes widened, she sat a little straighter and looked at Andy with a bit of alarm on her face. “Uh...”

Andy nodded, “I know.. right?”

Swallowing hard against the odd sensation, Diane nodded and shook off the feeling. “That is, uh...”

“Mmmmm... yeah.” Andy grinned into the camera, at Miranda, “It sure is.”

“How do I know if I... passed?” Diane was shifting in her seat straightening her collar a bit.

“You did.” Andy assured the woman solemnly. “You would know if you didn't.”

“How?”

Andy couldn't contain her smile any longer, “You'd be running for your dressing room to change.”

“Ah...” Diane shook her head in amazement. “No wonder her reputation is so...”

Andy supplied the word, “Formidable.”

“Yes,” Glancing at the stage manager's raised hand, Diane smoothly transitioned, “We'll be back in a moment to continue our conversation with Andy Sachs.”

The manager's hand fell and when it was down at his side again, he called out, “And we're clear.”

Sitting back in her chair, Diane looked at her guest, “That was amazing.”

“Yeah, sorry it does get quite intense.. and you weren't even in the same room with her.” Andy grinned as her phone rang, “Excuse me.” Lifting the phone from beside her, Andy winked at her interviewer as Miranda's voice caressed her ear.

“Are you quite finished touting me as a Las Vegas lounge act?”

“I suppose so,” Licking her lips, Andy teased the woman on the phone, “Unless you want me to ask Robin to come out here.”

“You seem to be very familiar with the crew there...” Miranda ran her tongue across her teeth, “... over your stage fright are you?”

“So long as I know you're watching me, I'm fine. But Diane talked to me for a minute before we started... and,” Andy admitted, “Being angry about Stephen didn't hurt either...”

“Mmmm... just don't let her take you off the subject. Stephen's and...Christian's lies need to be refuted.”

“I know,” Andy nodded as the stage manager frantically gestured to her, “Listen, I gotta go. I love you.”

“I love you...” Miranda blinked as the silence of a disconnected call met her eardrum. “...too.” She returned her attention to the screen.

Andy slid her phone back to its spot on her seat next to her thigh as Diane spoke to the camera.

“We're talking with Andy Sachs, who shocked the fashion industry when she announced her involvement with fashion icon, the editor in chief of Runway magazine, Miranda Priestly. Can you tell us the motivation for that announcement?”

“Yes. We decided to make the announcement on our own terms, before an 'investigative' reporter discovered the situation.” Andy exhaled softly, “We knew that because of the upcoming trial for the crimes against Miranda, our lives would be scrutinized very closely. In order to minimize the sensationalistic tendency's of the press, I wrote the article myself and it ran in the paper I work for. We had informed our family and friends prior to the article's appearance.”

“Family,” Diane repeated, “Your parents?”

Andy nodded, “And the girls' father.”

“How did that go?”

“James is... supportive.” Andy licked her lips, wanting to say more but not wanting to bring too much press attention to the girls.

“And your parents? How did they take the news?”

“Not well at first, it was shocking to say the least. Better now, Mom has actually been here in New York, staying with us, for a few days. She's helping with the wedding, helping find a dress...” Andy smiled, “She's the best.”

“And your Dad?”

“I haven't spoken to my father in several weeks.” Andy ignored the pain that caused in her heart, but knew it showed on her face from the expression on Diane's. Trying to smile, Andy sounded distant, even to herself, “He needs more time.” Trying to cheer herself up, Andy looked into the camera, at Miranda, “My brother is great though, and all my friends have been there for me when I needed them.”

“And Miranda's family?”

“The girls are all for us being together.” Andy's trademarked smile appeared at the thought. “They're great.”

“She has other family...”

“Yes, she does.” A soft smile appeared at the memory of the babies. “Most of them are supportive as well.”

“So it seems the only person that is really trying to make trouble is Miranda's ex-husband and your prior...um... boyfriend?”

A wrinkle appeared on Andy's forehead, “Nate? I haven't heard from him...”

“I was referring to Christian Thompson.” Diane shook her head slightly, “He isn't your...”

“No,” Andy rolled her eyes, “Christian isn't my anything... other than a grievous miscalculation of my tolerance for French wine.”

Miranda's eyes were glued to the screen and a smirk appeared at Andrea's words, _Take that you smug little..._ the thought didn't finish as her fiancee continued speaking. 

“He was just trying to capitalize on the press' fascination with Miranda and me.” Andy shrugged, “I'm not sure that I wouldn't have done the same in his shoes.”

“I was told Miranda blacklisted him...”

“No,” Andy shook her head, “She just made it very clear that she is very unhappy with him right now... as anyone would be if someone had spread rumors like that about the person they love.”

“Of course,” Diane had to agree. No one could argue with that statement. “The real reason you agreed to appear on the show is to refute Stephen's allegations in regards to the girls' welfare.”

“The main reason yes.” Andy agreed, “Because he can say what he wants about me, and Miranda too for that matter, we are both adults and take the source into account. But his statements have begun to include the girls, and that is unacceptable.” Andy's anger burned through her nervousness, “His allegations that the girls aren't being taken care of properly are completely unwarranted and untrue. Miranda is a wonderful mother and loves her children dearly.” Andy's hands curled into fists, “And I would do anything for those girls.” She clenched her teeth and almost growled out the pronoun, “He... can't even tell them apart!” A small vibration at her thigh broke through her rant and she looked down to see the screen. The hostility drained out of her when she read the message. Letting out a slow deep breath, Andy licked her lips and relaxed her hands, “Sorry, I'm just very protective of my family.” She glanced down at the three word text again then smiled at the camera, at Miranda and mouthed, 'And I you.'

###

Miranda relaxed back into her seat, as Ms. Sawyer informed the audience that the time allotted for Andrea's segment was up. The editor's eyes narrowed as the veteran reporter reached out to hold Andrea's hand, presumably to say goodbye, and summarized the conversation quite nicely; reiterating how unfounded the statements Stephen had been making to the press were and that there was no evidence whatsoever that the girls were anything other than loved and cared for properly. Even as her eyes were glued to the image of someone else holding Andrea's hand, Miranda thought, _At least the message was conveyed correctly._ It had been one of Andrea's great fears that her words would be somehow twisted and help Stephen's allegations rather than hindering them. Miranda wished she had been with Andrea on the show, knew she should have been there, but Andrea had done wonderfully all on her own. Miranda had known that would happen as well. _Andrea can do anything. She is so remarkable. I wish she could see what I see in her._ Miranda smiled as Andrea's image on the television looked straight into her heart and the joy bubbled up inside her.

“I'm going to marry her.”

###

Andy was nearly bowled over as she stepped across the threshold into Good Morning America's Green Room. “Whoa!” Looking down at the girls now attached to either side of her, she automatically dropped a hand to each of their backs, “What's up?”

“You did great!” “You were awesome!”

Andy met Caroline's eyes, so like Miranda's, and smiled. “Thanks, Munchkin.” Cassidy's question transferred her attention.

“Did you mean that?” Cassidy blinked up at Andy with unmistakeable adoration, “You really don't care what the papers say about you?”

“Nope, not a bit.” Andy grinned at the girl, “But if they start printing anything about you... I'll take 'em down.”

Cassidy nodded and thought, _I knew that._ Her nearly Miranda-blue eyes twinkled, “Love you too, Ma.”

Dorothy stepped closer to her daughter, “You did really well.”

“Thanks, Ma.” Andy grinned as the young man behind her cleared his throat. “This guy is here to escort us to the next waiting room we need to be in, for the Regis and Kelly appearance.”

“Are you up for that Darlin'?” Pava knew that Andy had done a great job during this interview, but this was more of a 'news' show. Regis and Kelly were more sensationalistic, and Pava hoped her granddaughter knew what she was getting into. “Yeah, I think so Gram.” I hope so.

###

The British woman had to pull her attention from the television screen to answer her phone.

“Emily...”

The long time assistant closed her eyes for the duration of the greeting, “Yes, Miranda?” Emily began walking across the hall to Miranda's office and her desk as Miranda issued her orders.

“Reschedule my nine a.m. appointment. There is something I need to take care of. I will be back in the office after lunch.” Even through the silence on the phone, Miranda could tell Emily wanted to protest. “I know it's an inconvenience for them and to make up for it I will concede to a breakfast meeting tomorrow, if necessary.” Not wanting to shock her assistant any more than she already had, Miranda let a bit of 'herself' slip into the conversation. “Shall I continue to do your job for you and call them myself?” She grinned as she heard Emily gasp through the speaker at her ear.

“No, Miranda... I'll call them, of course. Straight away.” The redhead ground her teeth together and tensed the muscles in her arms as the familiar 'That's all' echoed in her ear before the call was disconnected. Someone in the conference room was replaying Andy's interview and Emily looked through the glass at the brunette's image on the large monitor on the wall. She wondered what the cow had done to ruin her day this time. _It has to be her fault,_ Emily thought, _It's always her fault!_ Shaking her head, the dutiful assistant dialed Miranda's nine a.m. appointment with savage intensity, wondering what she was going to tell them to soothe egos over this last minute schedule change.

###

Miranda watched the tiny screen on the television in the limousine as she held her phone to her ear. “Yes, that is correct.” With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, “No, this is not a prank call. I'm in the parking garage now.” She waited for the producer on the other end of the call to make a decision. Glancing at Roy she gestured for him to get the door, because she knew what the decision would be, before the man making it knew himself.

The car door opened and Miranda exited the vehicle, but stood so that the door could not be closed just yet. Nodding at the eventual choice, the only choice the producer could make, she smiled. “Naturally.” Closing the phone, Miranda gestured to the backseat, “You are welcome to watch while you wait.”

“Thank you, Miranda.” Roy had listened to the Good Morning America interview and smiled, “Andy did a good job with the last one.” 

Nodding at that, Miranda agreed, “Yes, but this next one will be slightly different.” She wasn't sure if Andrea had realized the difference yet or not. Another prompting gesture from Miranda and Roy entered the vehicle, sitting so that he could see the television. 

Miranda re-entered the car long enough to grab the garment bag she had brought along this morning. A glance at the small screen revealed the show in full swing with Regis and Kelly engaging in what was supposed to be humorous banter. She was glad she had the sound adjusted to low at the moment. 

“I will return with the others after the last appearance.” She nodded as the man acknowledged the unspoken order to wait. Another glance at the antics of the television hosts caused Miranda to roll her eyes. She muttered to herself, “The things I do for love.” She walked resolutely to the building's parking garage entrance, the outfit she'd brought with her bouncing against her back.

###

Andy stood in the corridor waiting for Regis to introduce her when she first heard it. The sound that had been absent from the set of GMA; applause. _Oh God, she froze, an audience!_ During her interview with Diane she only had the camera's and crew to deal with, now there were, she swallowed hard against her suddenly dry throat, people. She heard her name called and that frightening sound again. The stage manager actually gave her a small push and once she began moving, Andy couldn't stop her legs from carrying her out onto the set. She briefly hugged Regis and Kelly saying hello then found her seat quickly before her legs, that wouldn't stop earlier, crumbled beneath her. She heard Kelly say the usual, 'We're happy you could be here.' greeting and tried to smile.

“Thanks, I'm um...” With a glance at the audience, Andy let out a long shaky breath, “...a little nervous. There was no audience at GMA.”

“Oh, that's true!” Regis chuckled, “But you should be used to audiences by now what with all the paparazzi camped on your doorstep...”

Nodding, Andy clasped her hands together to keep them from trembling, “Yes, but the last time I was with this many people in the same room, it didn't turn out so well.”

Kelly jumped on the subject. She had last minute orders on how to direct this conversation after all. “You're talking about the charity event.” Kelly smiled when Andy nodded again, _Perfect._ “We saw the reports of that in the news.” She turned to Regis, “Remember that, Big Daddy? The gunman and the hostage situation...”

“Oh yes! I remember... I'm not senile you know.”

Kelly grinned and patted his arm as she spoke in a slightly condescending tone, “Of course not.” She glanced at the audience and rolled her eyes as the people laughed at the banter. “But the big deal was that Miranda Priestly herself had fought with the man.” She turned back to Andy, “Is that true?”

Nodding yet again, Andy wondered what was wrong with her neck that she couldn't prevent the action and confirmed that report, “Yes, Miranda was awesome.”

“I sure would like to see that.” Regis smiled at their guest, his eyes wandering downward from her face.

“Not likely, Miranda doesn't really have time for television shows.” Swallowing hard as she tried to ignore both the direction of Regis' stare and the audience. She looked into the camera, at Miranda, and Andy could feel her heart beating out of her chest. “She is my hero though, no question.” Andy managed a nervous chuckle, “I kinda wish she was here right now.”

Miranda watched the woman she loved on the monitor from where she stood backstage and let a little smile slip across her lips. Suddenly what she was doing didn't seem quite so crazy. Despite her best efforts, Miranda knew that Andrea was terrified, and here there wasn't any helpful veteran reporter to see her through. Miranda seethed a bit at that, she should have been the one holding her fiancee's hand, not that... married... woman. The view shifted to Regis and Miranda's nostrils flared when the man not-so-casually checked out Andrea's breasts. She murmured very quietly to herself as she played with the edge of the black fabric belt she was wearing, “Careful what you wish for, Mr. Philbin.”

###

“Andy looks really nervous.” Cassidy worried about the woman. People thought she was really strong, but Cassidy knew inside Andy was not as sure about things as she led people to believe.

“She'll be fine.” Caroline assured her sister, but she too developed a vertical line between her eyebrows as Andy continually nodded in answer to the questions. Miranda-blue eyes narrowed at the man sitting in the chair next to Andy. “I hope mom isn't watching.”

“Why?!” Dorothy and Pava both directed shocked looks at the girl.

“Because she's going to kill him if he keeps looking at Andy's boobs like that.” Ro, laughed as Cassidy punched her lightly in the arm, “I'm just sayin'”

Dorothy's eyes studied the picture carefully and crossed her arms, “Miranda won't be the only one he has to deal with if that behavior keeps up!”

“I'm sure he's harmless...” Pava studied the man closely. Lecherous behavior was part and parcel ingrained in men his age. Pava saw it all the time in men in their age bracket and her own husband's eyes had been known to wander. “I'm sure his wife will keep him in check much easier than any of us... even Miranda.”

The girls giggled and the adults chuckled as they continued to watch the show.

###

Kelly grinned and nodded to the stage manager's frantic gesturing. “Well it just so happens... that I can help you out with that.” The blonde gestured to the curtained area of the stage, “We have a special guest here today to demonstrate the technique Ms. Priestly used to disable the gunman.”

“Really?” Regis looked at their producer, “A surprise guest, Gelman? Why wasn't I informed?”

The tall thin man smiled his goofy smile and asked, “You do know what the word surprise means...right?”

“One of these days, Gelman...” Regis threatened comicly, “One of these days...”

“Forget it,” Kelly laughed, “I'll tell you who...” She gestured to the curtains again, “Here to demonstrate Miranda's quick moves against the gunman, is the woman herself. Miranda Priestly.”

Andy gasped and her head jerked to the indicated space, _No way..._ Andy blinked as a person who looked very much like Miranda walked out from behind the curtain. _But, no, it can't be..._ The person standing there on the set was dressed in a karate Gi! _No... way!_ Kelly was saying something and Andy struggled to focus on the words, they finally penetrated her numbed brain.

“We'll be right back for that demonstration. Don't go away.”

Leaving her seat instantly, Andy was across the set before anyone could stop her. “Miranda... what are you doing here?”

Reaching up, Miranda casually slid the tiny button on Andrea's microphone to the off position then, ignoring the busily working stage hands, stepped closer to the brunette and answered quietly, “I'm here because you need me and I love you.”

Andy leaned in resting their foreheads together. “I love you too.” Resisting the urge to kiss the older woman, Andy took a step back, “You look great.”

With a wry grin, Miranda winked, “For my age.” She chuckled and tapped the younger woman on the cheek, “They want you to return to your seat now.” She tilted her head toward the interview area, “Go on and don't forget to turn your microphone back on.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy moved back toward her seat, mumbling playfully. “Yes, Miranda.”

###

“Oh wow!” Cassidy and Caroline's eyes nearly popped out of their heads, “Mom's here?!”

“'Bout time!” Dorothy crossed her arms. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. She chose to defend herself to Pava and Mary, “You know she should have been here before! Andy is terrified.”

“Andy's doing great!” Cassidy stood to face her grandma, “Mom has her reasons for not coming sooner.” She hoped.

“Yeah, Mom is always there for us and she's there for Andy now.” Caroline stood with her sister, facing the older naysayer. “You'll see, Mom knows what she's doing.”

Mary reassured the girls, “I'm sure she does. I think we were all just a little surprised that she didn't accompany Andy on the other show too.”

Nodding at that, Cassidy and Caroline sat back down not quite as close as they had been to Dorothy before. Linking their arms, the girls watched the monitor for the show to return.

Dorothy sighed quietly and thought to herself, _Dottie... One of these days you'll learn to keep your big mouth shut..._

###

There was complete and utter silence in the conference room. Emily stood at the front of the room, blinking at the large screen that held the image of Miranda Priestly, their boss, standing on the set of the Regis and Kelly show, in a Karate Gi. She heard the sound of skin on skin and knew that, off to her right, Nigel had just run his hand over his head. “This is her fault,” Emily murmured into the silence.

Nigel licked his lips, knowing who the 'her' was. “Six didn't know Miranda was going to do that... didn't you see her face? She was as stunned as we were.”

The soft words calmed Emily somewhat. Crossing her arms, the assistant stood with her feet slightly apart wishing her gaze would go through the television as Miranda's had earlier. It didn't work, she knew it didn't because Andrea just sat there smiling like an idiot at Miranda. If it had worked, there would be a pile of ash where Andrea was currently sitting.


	37. Chapter 37

The 'applause' sign went on just as Andy found her seat and clicked the little switch on her microphone back on. Kelly spoke as she slid off her chair to her feet. “Today we're talking with Andy Sachs and now a surprise guest, Miranda Priestly.” She walked over to where Miranda stood, quickly followed by Regis. “Thank you for agreeing to be here and demonstrate how you took down the gunman.”

“Yes, what exactly did you do to the guy?” Regis moved closer to Miranda and was now standing on the padded mats that had hastily been assembled during the break.

“Exactly? I took his legs out from under him then kicked him in the head when he tried to get up.” 

Regis was intrigued and took a sort of half crouching stance. “Show me.”

Miranda smiled her sweetest faux smile, “I was informed that the man suffered a mild concussion and a hairline fracture to his jaw.” She didn't move from where she stood, “He was in his early forty's,” Raising her eyebrow as she assessed the nearly eighty year old man in front of her, Miranda almost smirked, “I'd kill you.”

“Oh, c'mon...” Regis gestured for the woman to come at him, “You can pull your punches can't you?”

Miranda laughed, a full rich Miranda laugh, and shook her head. “If there is one thing anyone who has ever dealt with me knows.” Her smile turned slightly predatory as her voice dropped lower, “I never pull my punches.”

Andy laughed and watched as a hapless assistant director was pulled from backstage and suddenly found himself as Miranda's punching bag. She clapped along with the rest of the audience as Miranda replicated what she had done to the gunman. Then it was time for another commercial break. Straightening in her seat, Andy watched the trio approach the interview area and smiled as a stage hand set another chair next to her. Miranda settled into it easily, sliding her hand into Andrea's in the process. 

Andy leaned into her fiancee and kissed her lightly on the cheek, whispering, “You were wonderful, then and now.”

Miranda accepted the kiss and tilted her head to look at the young woman next to her. Brushing a strand of dark hair off the young woman's shoulder back up in place behind her ear, Miranda smiled softly and winked at Andrea. She didn't have a chance to say anything though because the 'applause' light went on and the show resumed.

Kelly took the lead as the 'after commercial' applause died down, “Thanks for being with us and giving us that demonstration.” She smiled at the couple but directed her question to Miranda. “How did you find the courage to face an armed man? I would have been scared to death.”

“Fear is something that often hinders a person's actions, many times for a good reason such as possible death.” Miranda held Andrea's hand tighter, “But if you can get past it, the rewards are often worth the effort.” The editor grinned as she informed the talk show hosts, “Besides, he wasn't armed at the time. Andrea had already gotten the gun away from him before I stepped in.”

“What?!” Regis laughed and looked at Andy incredulously, “You?”

Andy shrugged, “He... said something that made me more angry than afraid.” Andy knew what the next question would be.

Regis was curious, “What did he say?”

Andy's thumb caressed Miranda's wrist, “He called me 'Baby', one too many times.”

“Oh?” Kelly was surprised, “Marc calls me Baby all the time.”

Nodding at that, Andy agreed, “Some people do, and some people don't care. But I don't like it. There are only three people in this world who have the right to call me 'Baby', and only one who does.” Now Miranda was curious.

“Who is that, Andrea?”

Blocking out the crowd and their curious host's unconsciously leaning forward, Andy looked directly into Miranda's eyes and pushed the word past the lump in her throat, “Daddy.”

###

Dorothy closed her eyes as she heard her daughter utter that one, solemn, heartbreaking word. _Dammit,_ she thought, _Why can't he just see..._ She highly doubted Richard was watching the show this morning, but she had told him about the appearances and made him promise to record them for her so she knew, even if he wasn't watching now he damn sure would when she got home. Cassidy's small voice only served to strengthen her resolve. 

“Why does Andy's Dad hate her?”

“He doesn't hate her, Darlin'” Pava sighed, “He's just having a hard time dealing with the fact that his daughter isn't exactly the person he wanted her to be.” 

“Because she's gay?” Cassidy swallowed hard at that, not sure if she actually wanted to know the answer.

Thinking back to all the love she'd seen between the father and daughter, Pava assured Cassidy. “He'll come around... He loves Andy and eventually he'll see that she's happy in the life she's made for herself, with you and your Mom.”

Nodding, Cassidy stared back at the monitor, but her mind wasn't on the show, or Caroline's tightening arm around hers. Andy's dad loves her, but because she's gay he won't talk to her. The corollary was obvious. _What if Dad stops talking to me when he finds out I'm gay?! I don't want that to happen!_ She didn't spend a lot of time with James anyway, but the times they were together they had fun and he was a good guy. _I don't want him to be mad at me!_ She felt the tears start and was angry that she couldn't do anything about them and angrier still when Ro and everyone gathered around her closer trying to comfort her, telling her 'it' would be okay and 'not to cry' like she could help it... she couldn't help crying... she couldn't help that she was gay... that thought just made the tears flow faster.

“What's going on here?” Miranda stood at the door, still in her karate Gi. “Cassidy, what's wrong?”

Andy pulled Pava aside, “What's going on, Gram?”

“I'm not really sure, Darlin',” Pava tried to smile at her granddaughter, “Cassidy asked if your daddy hated you because you were gay...” The older woman felt a pang in her heart at the pain she saw in those big doe-eyes, “and we were telling her that he didn't really, that he loved you and that he would come around eventually... then she started to cry.”

“Oh...” Andy moved to sit next to Cassidy. She wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and looked up at the rest of the people in the room. “Can we have a minute?”

Nodding at that, Miranda spoke gently to her daughter. “You stay here with Andrea, I'm going to go change, yes?” 

“Okay.” Cassidy sniffled and watched as they all filed out of the Green Room, following Miranda out the door. Caroline stopped at the door and looked back at her twin sitting on the couch with their Ma.

Andy asked Cassidy quietly, “Do you want Ro to stay?” The girl shook her head negative and Andy smiled a bit sadly, “Okay.” She looked up at the waiting girl and tilted her head toward the door, mouthing, 'Go on.' When the room was empty, Andy asked Cassidy, “Are you okay?”

“What if he hates me!?” Cassidy sighed, knowing Andy knew what she was talking about. “I know he loves me, but your dad loves you too... and he...”

“Hey,” Andy pulled the girl close and lay her cheek on top of the girls head, “Now you listen to me. James loves you so much... you and Caroline are the apples of his eye and nothing you do is going to change that. Your dad and mine are two different people. You can't think that your dad is going to react the same way mine has, because he won't.” Andy shifted to look Cassidy directly in the eye. “When you do finally tell James that you're gay, no matter what reaction he has he will still love you.” She reinforced that statement, with what she had been told over and over, “My dad still loves me, he's just reacting badly to a situation that he doesn't like and can't change. I love you. I love Caroline. And I love your Mom so much sometimes I wonder how I hold it all inside me. Even if James does react badly, at first, he will still love you, and your mother and I will be here for you until he gets over it. Just like you and Caroline and Miranda are here for me.”

“Because we're family?”

Andy grinned and wiped a tear streak from Cassidy's face and nodded. “Because we're family.”

“Are you going to tell Mom that I'm gay?”

Blinking at that, Andy answered with a question of her own, “Do you want me to?”

“I thought you might have already.”

Shaking her head, Andy ran her fingers through the girl's curly hair putting it in somewhat normal order. “You asked me not to. Do you really want me to?”

Cassidy thought for a second and nodded, “Yeah, I think she should know.”

“Don't you want to tell her yourself?” Andy tried to catch the girl's eyes as Cassidy looked down at her lap and remained silent.

Exhaling slowly, Andy nodded and licked her lips, “Okay, I'll discuss it with her later.” Kissing the girl's forehead, Andy squeezed her shoulders and shook them slightly, “You okay now?” At Cassidy's nod, Andy grinned, “Good, 'cause we gotta move.” Standing she offered her hand to the upset girl. “On to the next Green Room!”

###

Andy stood backstage, holding Miranda's hand. “You look great.” The older woman had changed out of her Gi and was now in her normal work clothes, which by the nature of her work, meant that Miranda was impeccably dressed. Andy did notice that the outfit today was an uncharacteristic combination of several designers, but she brushed that thought away as irrelevant. Serena had touched up both their make-up jobs and Terry had made sure their hair was all in place.

“Thank you, Darling.” Miranda let her eyes wander down the length of her fiancee, “You look lovely yourself.”

With a deep breath, Andy nodded and smiled. “Thanks.” She glanced at the monitor and cringed as she saw their hosts' outfits, most of them were okay and would probably pass inspection... but.... She closed her eyes as the applause filtered through the corridor and a shudder ran through her, “This audience is larger than the other one.”

“It makes no difference how many people are there Andrea.” Miranda squeezed the hand in hers. “We are together, there is nothing to worry about.” They both turned to listen as Barbara Walters began to speak.

“Several months ago, a wave of astonishment spread through the fashion world. Miranda Priestly, editor in chief of Runway magazine, the flagship of Elias-Clarke publications announced her relationship with her former assistant, Andrea Sachs; a woman half her age. As if that wasn't enough send shock waves through the industry, now amid the Proposition Eight controversy brewing in California, Miranda and Andrea have announced their engagement and are scheduled to be married in Massachusetts later next month. Please welcome, Miranda Priestly and Andrea Sachs.”

Andy attempted to separate their hands as they walked out onto the stage, but Miranda was having none of it. The editor only released her hold to greet the women hosts as she would anyone at a social function, an almost real smile and an air kiss next to their cheek. 

Giving each woman a quick hug and a genuine smile, Andy moved to the long curved couch that served as an interview area on the show. She slipped her hand back into Miranda's as they settled into their seats and took a deep calming breath when she felt elegant fingers lace in hers, tightening slightly. She saw the slight pursing of Miranda's lips and the direction of the fashionista's glance. Andy leaned closer, whispering, “Be nice.”

“Andrea,” Miranda barely vocalized, “It's hideous!” There was no more time to discuss the formless shapeless frock Whoopi Goldberg had chosen to wear because the interview was beginning.

“We're glad you could join us today.” Barbara Walters studied her guests closely, “We were amazed to learn that you would be joining Andy for the interview, Miranda. It was my understanding that you don't do talk shows.”

“Yes, well, Andrea did a marvelous job on Good Morning America but I realized that the subject of the subsequent appearances would be slightly different.” Miranda tilted her head slightly toward Andrea, “I believe that issue is really one that both of us should address, together. So I rearranged my schedule at the last minute.”

###

“She rearranged her schedule?!” Emily made a frustrated sound and the others in the conference room laughed. They all knew that no matter how Emily Charlton fumed and blustered, the woman was totally devoted to Miranda and if the Dragon Lady were to say jump, Emily would wonder which floor she was going to be diving from as she walked to the elevator.

Nigel chuckled, “Don't worry Emily. We all know what a great job you do for her.”

Pressing her lips together, the redhead nodded and thought, _Not for much longer._ She and Serena had talked about it and Emily was going to take Miranda up on her offer of the Events Planning job. They had yet to do more than declare their intentions of exploring the relationship further, but she and Serena were both intent on seeing where their feelings led. Emily also wanted to stay in New York, So, sorry Joan, it's off to London with you. Watching the screen intently, Emily narrowed her eyes as the camera angle caught Miranda and Andy's hands joined together. She couldn't help the thought, _Lucky cow._

###

“'This issue' being, your marriage?”

Miranda agreed, “Yes, and the slanderous comments regarding our relationship.” She looked into the camera, knowing Stephen was watching, “My lawyer informs me in no uncertain terms that all slanderous and liable comments can be court actionable, if we wish.”

Andy spoke up, “But, we don't want it to go that far.”

“There have been some very serious allegations being made as to inappropriate behavior while Andy was employed as your assistant, for quite a while now...” Whoopi questioned the couple, “Why are you just now coming forward to say, stop?”

“Because of the girls.” Andy smiled as the pressure of Miranda's hand in hers increased for a moment and she fell silent for her partner to take up the explanation.

“The fact is that this is a free country and everyone, even my ex-husband, Stephen...” It was rather amazing that Miranda could say the man's name and make it sound as though she were spitting out something nasty at the same time. “... is entitled to their opinion about anything. Anyone, apparently, can think and even say what they want about any subject. It is then up to the tabloids or any legitimate publication to decide if they want to risk the possible legal action it will cause to print it.” Miranda continued matter of factly, “Neither Andrea nor I have any problem with anything said about us in the papers because we are adults and we know what is true and what isn't. It is when the comments begin to include our children that our protective instincts arise.”

“Excuse me,” Joy turned on the couch to face their guests at a better angle, “'your' children?”

“Yes.” Miranda smiled softly at her partner, “Ours.”

“I love the girls and I'm very protective of them.” Andy grinned into the camera, knowing they were watching from backstage. “And they've been known to stand up for me, if they feel the need.”

“They adore you, Andrea.” Miranda leaned a little closer to her fiancee, “Almost as much as I do.”

“I have to say,” Elizabeth spoke up, “When the news broke about your relationship I was very skeptical about you two as a couple, but you seem happy together.”

“You make a striking pair,” Barbara agreed and they all turned to see the large screen behind the couch displaying photos of Miranda and Andy together at a few public events, a few paparazzi shots of them candidly walking in and out of the townhouse and a very lovely picture of them walking into Signor Sassi in London.

“But there is quite a difference in age.” Joy smiled and addressed the gasps from the audience, “What? It's true. I'm just asking what we're all wondering...”

“Most of the time, our ages make no difference.” Miranda's eyes slid to Andrea, “There are only a few, specific, situations where it causes slight problems.”

Joy was the only one blunt and curious enough to ask the next logical question, “Like in the bedroom... how do you deal with that?”

“That is...” Miranda began, when Andy signaled through their joined hands that she would take this question. Falling silent, Miranda wondered what Andrea was going to say, her first words were unexpected.

“It's not easy.” Andy managed not to grin at the interviewer, “But I exercise and eat right,” She kept a straight face as she informed their hosts, the audience and a large portion of America, “...so most of the time I can keep up.”

Miranda licked her lips and chuckled as their hosts jaws dropped. Reaching over with her free hand, she patted Andrea's thigh lightly. “You do just fine.”

###

Emily wrapped her arms around her middle, not that she'd eaten anything today, but she just knew the last thing she'd eaten was going to come back up at any moment. No way Andy had just said that on national television, no way Miranda had said that... there was just no way in hell that Miranda Priestly, fashion goddess was sitting on a couch, talking to four loud mouthed gossips, on national television, about her sex life with Andrea Sachs! No. Way!

###

“Ewwww....” Caroline and Cassidy chorused. “Gross...”

Dorothy sighed, “Well if Richard was watching he won't be anymore...” She shook her head. It wasn't really anything she wanted to think about either, but she wasn't wide-eyed enough to think her daughter was going to be in a relationship with anyone that she was about to marry without having sex with them. Her husband was a smart man, but he had long since chosen to ignore certain aspects of their daughter's development. It was part of what made him so reluctant to accept her new relationship. Dorothy knew it was a cardinal rule in Richard's mind; Andy, his baby, did not have sex.

###

“Moving on!” Barbara changed the subject, “How do you feel about the controversy regarding the definition of marriage being between a man and a woman?”

“Obviously we don't agree.” Miranda shifted uncomfortably and admitted, “However, I am not exactly the best person to talk to regarding this issue.”

Whoopi jumped into the conversation, “Your previous divorces do beg the question. Why would you want to get married, to anyone, again?”

Miranda nodded carefully looking at Whoopi's face and not her outfit, “That is a good question, and the only answer I can give you is... This time, it's different.” She smiled at Andrea and spoke softly, “This time, it's right.”

“That's amazing...”

Miranda turned her gaze to the woman on her left. “Yes, Sherri, it is.” Reaching out, Miranda casually patted the woman's knee. “I find myself amazed by it every single day. Believe me I know how lucky I am...”

Andy jumped in, directing her comment to Sherri, “We have arguments over who is the luckiest.”

“Is that all you argue about?” Joy's asked, “Because I had heard a rumor you were arguing just before the last charity event you attended.”

Miranda nodded shifting slightly closer to Andrea who was studying her own lap intently. “We did have a misunderstanding at that time. It did not last long and was completely overshadowed by the threat of death.”

“Our....misunderstandings rarely last too long.” Andy tried to smile. “I hate it when we argue.” There was still one big thing that Andy felt was between them. Miranda's attitude about her age continually caused friction. Even today, Andy knew the whole reason Miranda wanted her to do the shows alone was just to prove that she could. Because, Miranda wanted her to prove to herself that she didn't need the older woman. Andy realized what Miranda was doing, _She's preparing me...even after all that talk about living to be a hundred and five... She's still preparing me..._ That logic was just wrong as far as Andy was concerned and she shivered a bit at the thought, _Miranda isn't dead,_ The practical side of her knew what Miranda was getting at though and her mind couldn't help adding one tiny, terrifying word, _yet._ With a tiny shudder rolling through her, Andy focused on the conversation. Joy was speaking.

“I heard there were no injuries. There was actually an officer attending the event?”

Andy nodded, “My friend, Detective Jo Polniaczek was attending with her wife. She kept the gunman calm and kept the attendee's safe.”

“The Good Detective did a wonderful job but there were injuries,” Miranda informed them, “Andrea had bruises on her wrist...” she pressed her lips together from disclosing the other bruise location. They had not told the girls about that one.

Unlacing their fingers, Andy held up her left hand and wrapped her fingers around her wrist, “He grabbed me here and squeezed very tightly.”

“Some of the witness' said he seemed to have a fascination with you.” Whoopi lounged back against the couch, “That must have been scary.”

Nodding, Andy licked her lips, “Yeah, I was umm, really glad he was by himself.” She knew without a doubt if the man had been with an accomplice, if he had someone to watch the rest of the hostages, she would have been separated from the others. “Things would have gone a lot worse if he had been able to get me alone.”

“Witnesses said you danced with him.” Barbara shook her head, “That must have been terrifying.”

“Andrea,” Miranda gently turned Andrea's face to hers and spoke softly, “You do not have to speak about this...”

“No, I can do it.” Andy touched foreheads with Miranda for a second, then turned back to Barbara, “It was my idea to dance. I was going to trip him while we were dancing, try and get the gun away from him.” She swallowed hard at the memory, “But before we started he told me... he told me that if I did anything 'funny' he would kill Miranda.”

“So he forced you to dance...” Elizabeth shivered, “That's awful.”

“I could feel the gun on my back while we danced.” Andy shuddered, “A gun against my skin is not a sensation I will forget any time soon, no matter how much I want to.”

“Your dress was backless?” Sherri eased into the subject she'd been dying to talk about. She hadn't seen any pictures of the back of the dress Andy wore to the charity event in question.

“Mmmm, I wore one of the Oscar de la Renta's. Miranda had given me the Cerulean Blue collection for my birthday and I thought it was appropriate to wear one of them to mark the occasion of the first time we went 'out'.” Andy grinned at the fashion conscious host, “It's not all just love and understanding,” She winked at Miranda, “There are some fairly fabulous clothes that come with the package as well.”

“I'll bet!” Sherri wiggled in her seat, “Do you get to meet all the designers too?”

Andy laughed, relieved to be off the more serious subjects, “As a matter of fact, I met more of the designers when I was Miranda's assistant than I have as her partner.”

“That will change.” Miranda assured her, “Our lives thus far have been far too scrutinized for any social engagements. When all this press dies down, and the wedding is finally behind us, there will be ample opportunity for you to meet everyone. In fact, many of them will be at the wedding.”

Andy leaned closer and laughed, “Yay.”

###

Cassidy and Caroline were jumping up and down when Andy and Miranda entered the View's Green room. The women barely had time to brace themselves before the children attached to their sides.

“You did great, Mom!” Caroline's eyes glittered up at her mother. “I've never seen you on TV before.”

“I am frequently on television.” Miranda reminded her daughter. “I often issue press releases.”

“That's not the same, Mom.” Cassidy grinned and squeezed Andy tighter, “This was like... you, on TV. It was awesome...”

“Yeah, except when you started talking about...” Caroline couldn't bring herself to say it, but Andy grinned, knowing what part of the conversation the children would have not liked at all.

“Sorry about that, Munchkin...” Andy grinned, not sorry at all. “Are we ready to eat?”

“Yes!” Cassidy and Caroline had both taken advantage of the snacks available in the series of Green Rooms, munching here and there on some fruits and veggies provided. Dorothy had also snacked a little, but the two older women had not.

“Where are we going for lunch?” Pava wondered if they were going to head back to Miranda and Andy's home or if they were going to go out.

“Perhaps French?” Miranda asked the group, smiling as the girls grinned widely and Andrea also nodded enthusiastically. Without a thought, Miranda dialed her phone and spoke into it as soon as it connected, “Please make lunch reservations for seven at that French restaurant I like. We are on our way there now. That's all.”

Andy put her hands on her hips, while the rest of the adults looked stunned. “Miranda! Be nice.”

Miranda widened her eyes, slightly taken back by the admonishment, she placed her hand on her chest, “What?” She looked at the others in their group, seeing that they were astonished, but not sure if it was because of her phone call or Andrea's order. Looking back at her fiancee, Miranda shook her head, “Andrea... I said 'please'.”

Laughing at that, Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda and held her tight, “God, I love you.”

Miranda laughed and briefly returned the embrace, “Come now. You are obviously delirious with hunger.”

They all laughed at that and agreed that lunch sounded like a very good idea.

###

Emily hung up the phone then finished confirming the guest's attendance at the wedding on her RSVP database. A crease appeared in her forehead as she noticed a discrepancy between the list and the number of invitations. Immediately she turned to Andrea as the trouble maker and, as she thought, three of the handwritten invitations that Andrea was allotted had not been listed with the appropriate names. With an exasperated sigh, Emily started to pick up the phone, but was halted by Miranda's voice floating out of her office. “Emily.”

The assistant's breath caught and she responded uncharacteristically slowly. Hanging up the phone with exaggerated care then standing in front of her chair for several heartbeats before walking into Miranda's office. “Yes, Miranda?”

Looking directly into Emily's eyes, Miranda asked, “Have you come to a decision?” There was no need to elaborate, they both knew what she was talking about.

“I would like to remain at Runway even if I cannot remain your assistant.” Emily loved the thought of going home to London but there was no way she would ever ask Serena to make that kind of move. Even though Serena claimed that her feelings had been present for quite some time, the relationship between them was far too new and fragile to put it through that kind of stress. “I would very much like to stay in New York.”

Nodding once, Miranda maintained her gaze, “And my other... offer?”

Pressing her lips together for a moment, Emily took a deep breath and spoke from her heart, “I don't think she's good enough for you.” Seeing Miranda bristle at that, Emily kept talking quickly, “But I understand that you believe she is...” The redhead licked her lips and continued, “I won't do it for her, but, if you are sure this is what you really want.” Emily nodded, “I'll do it, for you.”

Miranda picked up a Post-it note from her desk. “You are to go to Valentino's showroom for a fitting this afternoon.”

“Fitting?” Emily numbly took the small square of paper.

“Yes, for your bridesmaids dress...”

“You're wearing Valentino for your wedding?” Emily blinked when Miranda shook her head.

“No, Emily,” She chuckled, “ **You** are wearing Valentino for my wedding.” Leaning back in her captain's chair, Miranda locked her fingers together over her stomach, “I'm still not sure what I'm going to wear.” She waited a few heartbeats, watching her Maid of Honor standing in front of her desk, staring at the paper she'd been given. It was sweet that the woman was so flustered, but Miranda needed to get on with her day. “That's all.” Emily scurried away and Miranda immediately called, “Bethany.” The small woman appeared in front of her desk in very short order and Miranda informed her, “Emily's time with us will soon be at an end. You will begin training to take over for her and you will need to begin the process of finding a replacement for yourself. Cheri in HR will assist.”

“Uh... Yes, Miranda.”

Blue eyes twinkled, “That's all.”

###

“This is a very popular design this year...”

Andy's eyes widened considerably as a model walked out from the dressing room. The dress was beautiful, on the model, but her waist had to have been the tiniest Andy had ever seen, even from her days at Runway. She could use Patricia's collar for a belt! Caroline's reaction stunned Andy.

“It's nice. It could work, with a few modifications.”

Cassidy snorted at her sister, “You mean like making it proportional to a human?”

Andy turned to her friend, “Whaddaya think, Lil?”

“I think it's a work of art,” Dark eyes studied the dress, the lines and the beading, carefully, “And it's entirely unsuited to you... it's completely... tense, you are far more relaxed than that.”

“Right.” Andy agreed. “Not the one.”

Non-plussed at the decision, the salesman clapped his hands together and gestured for the woman to go, smoothly introducing the next model. “Now this design is classic...”

They all watched as yet another emaciated model stepped through the doorway.

Andy sighed softly. This morning television appearances had gone far better than she'd expected, and lunch had been wonderful even with her mother's dismay at her estimate of the final bill. Closing her eyes, Andy almost smiled at the memory of Miranda's matter-of-fact voice, “Unless you are in France and know where to go, good French food is rarely cheap.” But all during this long afternoon, they'd been looking at dress after dress, showroom after showroom and nothing seemed... right. They were all beautiful, with the embroidery and the beadwork and the extra special silk fabrics, but Andy knew not one of them was right for the occasion, not right for her. She felt restless and frustrated. She wanted to see Miranda. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Andy dialed quickly speaking before the familiar 'hello' sounded in her ear, “I need to see you.”

“Where are you?”

“Anna Sui's showroom” Andy licked her lips, “I just need to see you.”

“I'm on my way.”

Andy took a deep breath nodding as the call was disconnected. 

“You okay, Darlin'?” Pava studied her granddaughter closely.

Andy nodded to the older woman and spoke to the salesman, “These are all very beautiful but none of them seem to be... speaking to me.”

The man took a deep breath, wanting to sell Andy on one of these dresses so bad he could taste it, the designer that managed to dress either women in this wedding would get a huge jump in business and if he could manage it Anna would give him a raise for sure. But he had dealt with enough brides to know he was out of luck today. “Of course,” He was too much of a salesman not to take a chance, “Feel free to look through the catalog perhaps something will strike your fancy for the bridesmaids?”

“Whaddaya think girls?” Andy motioned to the books, “Wanna take a look?”

Shrugging Caroline and Cassidy took a few minutes to look through the pages and although they did like the dresses, they didn't think any of them were appropriate for a wedding. “I think we need to see your dress first.” Caroline looked at Andy, “Then we can decide on ours.”

Lily draped one arm over each girl's shoulders, “I'm with these guys, don't make them pick something without seeing yours first.”

Andy grinned, “Well, Lily, funny you should phrase it like that... because I would like you to be.”

Narrowing her eyes, Lily released her hold on the girls, “Be what?”

“With them... when I get married... will you?” Andy looked hopefully at her long time friend. “Will you be my maid of honor?”

“I...” Lily swallowed hard, “Andy... I... I can't afford...”

“Don't worry about that Lil, the dress is covered...” Andy exhaled softly, “I know you were mad, when Nate and I broke up... but, you've been my friend for a long time and... you need to be there.”

Smiling at that, Lily hugged Andy tightly, “Damn right I do...” Lily looked over her friend's shoulder to see a car pulling up to the curb outside. “Wonder Woman has arrived.”

Andy turned to see Miranda walking into the showroom. She walked quickly to meet her, “Miranda, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupt...” Her apology was stopped by warm lips on her own.

“Now, Andrea.” Miranda wiped a bit of lipstick smear from Andrea's lips, “What seems to be the trouble?”

“We've been looking at dresses for hours and there is just nothing that is striking me as 'the one' dress I want to wear.” Andy knew it sounded like she was whining and tried to describe her dilemma, “I want it to be special, I want it to be 'right'.”

“It will be.” Miranda assured her, “You'll find just the right one... I promise.” She looked at the entourage Andrea had collected around her and informed them, “I am on my way to a showing, would you like to attend?”

Dorothy nodded, “It would be interesting to see you doing what you do.”

“I agree,” Pava nodded as did Mary.

“I wish I could,” Lily spoke up, “but I should be getting back to the gallery.” She hugged Andy, “Talk to ya later, girl.”

Caroline was all business. “Who's the designer Mom?”

“Jean-Paul.” Miranda winked at the girl's astonishment, “I told you I could salvage the situation.” She hoped that statement was true. The redesign had been so rushed that Jean-Paul had never even given her preliminary drawings for the new fashions. 

“I knew you could.” Caroline grinned at her mother. _One day,_ Caroline thought, _I'm going to be just like her._


	38. Chapter 38

Miranda and her family filed into Jean-Paul's hotel suite, followed by the entourage from Runway. The man greeted them with enthusiasm, to the point of trying to hug Miranda.

Andy covered a grin as Miranda deftly avoided the embrace, moving to the seating area pulling everyone else with her in her wake. As the others found their own spots, the editor settled on the small loveseat. Pulling Bethany aside, Andy whispered, “Where's Emily?”

Bethany was still slightly in shock at the abrupt change in her status, “Emily is back at the office. I'm... I'm training to be First Assistant now...”

“Oh!” Andy smiled and gave the shorter woman's shoulders a companionable shake, “She took the job offer, good for her! And you!” Andy wondered if Emily had decided to stay in New York or not.

Grinning, Bethany nodded, “Thanks,” Her grin disappeared and she looked almost panicked, “...but I don't have a clue what do do here!”

“S'okay...” Andy grinned, “You'll figure it out, just watch and learn.” She glanced over at the others and gave Bethany a little push toward the seating area, “We better go.”

Miranda caught Andrea's eyes and a tilt of her head brought her fiancee to the couch, nestling at her side.

“This must be the fair Andrea.” Jean-Paul's eyes roamed over the brunette sitting next to Miranda. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Looping her arm with Miranda's, Andy shuddered a bit. The man was as 'smarmy' as Miranda had described and she wasn't about to shake his hand but she nodded and smiled, “Likewise.”

“I don't have all day, Jean-Paul.” Miranda's bored mask covered her irritation at the delay and his slow evaluation of Andrea.

“Of course,” He bowed slightly and retreated to the doorway where he clapped sharply at the women getting dressed. “Quickly now!”

There was a loud crash and a dismayed look on the designer's face as he disappeared into the other room. They all heard him speaking quite loudly in French, but only three of the people present clearly understood what the man was saying. They all sat, waiting for the problem in the other room to be sorted out. 

Andy pressed her lips together, controlling the urge to get up and fix the problem. Miranda was waiting and that was unacceptable! She thought, _Why isn't Em...oh._ Andy looked over to see Bethany sitting in her seat, waiting with all the others.

Miranda shot Andrea, a 'see what I have to put up with' expression, which put the brunette in motion.

“Bethany,” Andy said as she untangled herself from Miranda's arm and stood. “Come with me.” She stalked into the other room with the new First assistant close on her heels.

Miranda grinned as Andrea's voice, also speaking French, filtered back through the suite. They all listened to a fairly loud exchange of words between Jean-Paul and Andrea. She couldn't help the smile as Mila leaned forward and spoke quietly in her native language, “Your fiancee is... colorful with her language.” Mila was as awed by Miranda as any other model, but she had seen the couple interacting at the airport and was bolder in the face of love, “Does she actually kiss you with that mouth?”

Gracing the model with a withering expression, Miranda waited for an appropriate subdued expression from Mila, then smirked, “Oh yes, she does indeed.”

Mila relaxed and sat back, grinning at the others who, she knew, did not understand a word she or Miranda had just said.

###

“You stupid models!” Jean-Paul was dismayed that their clumsiness was going to ruin him. “I work until my fingers bleed and you can't manage to stand upright for ten minutes... you are more comfortable on your back eh?”

“What is going on in here?” Andy took two steps into the room and stopped dead in her tracks so fast, in fact, that Bethany bumped into the back of her. She ignored the smaller woman's mumbled apology and quickly scanned the chaos in front of her. Three models were still sitting on the floor, a large tray was overturned and there were accessories all over the floor. Andy asked in English, “What happened?”

“I tripped,” The blonde model on the floor moved slowly but pointed to a lamp cord that lay across the floor. The lamp had obviously been moved from its place in order to give the women more light to work with for their make-up. “I'm sorry.” That set Jean-Paul off on another spate of French that widened Andy's eyes considerably.

Andy listened for a moment at the vile things the man was directing toward the women on the floor and anger loosened her tongue. She also began speaking the man's language, loudly and clearly over his ranting, but what she said was not directed at the models. Andy took some satisfaction in the man's chagrin, but Bethany's blush brought her mind back into focus.

Bethany had been trying to learn French, just because many of the designers spoke that particular language. In addition to the regular lessons, she had done some research on her own for curse words, wanting to know what was being said, if it was something nasty. What the man had said to the models was bad, but Andy's rant at him clearly matched it. Jean-Paul was obviously stunned at the words falling from Andy's lips and he turned away from the verbal attack, seemingly ready to berate the clumsy model again.

Calming herself somewhat, Andy shook her head and spoke lower but with more intensity, “Listen to me...” Andy physically grabbed Jean-Paul's shoulders, turning him to face her. “It wasn't her fault, you need to calm down. We have to get this settled because Miranda is waiting, and if you think keeping her waiting is a good idea you better just pack up all your crap and leave the country now.”

One model had jumped out of the way of the pile up and now spoke up softly, “I could go on out... if it would help?”

Andy turned and blinked at the woman she hadn't noticed before, dark eyes evaluated the dress then she smiled and shook her head, “No, take off that dress.”

Jean-Paul was aghast, “That is one of my better efforts! Miranda must see it!”

“Shhhh...” Andy leaned closer to him, knowing how easily their voiced carried into the other room. “She can't see that one. Trust me.” Turning to the helpful model, Andy gestured to her and spoke quietly, “Take off that dress.” Grabbing the next one in line on the rack, Andy pushed her toward an empty space in the room, “Change quickly.”

Bethany was helping the other models up off the floor and Jean-Paul was rapidly checking the clothing they had on for damage while handing them the rest of their ensembles to wear. Andy nodded at the man's efficiency, once he got over his initial, incredibly over the top, reaction to the mishap. She reinforced her decision quietly in his ear, “Do not let Miranda see that dress.”

Nodding, Jean-Paul lined up the models and gestured for the first one to go into the other room. “I will do as you ask, Andrea, but you will explain to me why later?”

“Of course,” Andy gestured him out of the room with a shooing motion, “No time now.. go!”

Checking to see that the models had gained a semblance of organization, Andy led Bethany back to the seating area, speaking quietly to her as they walked, “This is your job now, always watch Miranda, always make sure things are to her liking, never make her wait. You are her First Assistant, you have the authority...”

Swallowing hard at the advice, Bethany found her seat and watched as Andy again curled herself around Miranda's arm. She found herself amazed at the slight shift in Miranda's shoulders and realized that it was a result of tension draining away. _Wow,_ Bethany thought as Andy's words came back to her 'always watch Miranda', _I'm going to have to pay closer attention._ The realization struck her, _I have to be the one to help her when Andy isn't here... I'm the new Emily!_ Suddenly the weight of her new position landed squarely on her shoulders but surprisingly, Bethany smiled, _Cool._

Miranda watched dispassionately as one model after the other appeared in the redesigned garments for her judgment. She did not smile, or nod, or give any indication whatsoever that the designs were acceptable. But she also did not give any sign that they were not. Jean-Paul seemed heartened by this, passing acceptance. He seemed even happier when Miranda allowed him to overhear her telling Bethany to set up a photo shoot for later in the week. That concluded the business she had with him, so the editor stood to go, Andrea rose with her. They walked mostly in silence down the hall and the elevator ride down was also quiet. Only when they exited the building and moved toward the waiting car did they actually speak in sentences.

“I must return to the office for a while this afternoon.” Miranda wrapped her arm around Andrea's waist, pulling her close for a moment, “You have more shopping to do?”

“Yes,” Andy sighed and kissed Miranda's cheek before they began walking, “We'll be a while longer yet, on our quest for the perfect dress and I'll need shoes to match if I ever find the one I want.”

“Don't give up hope, my Darling...” Miranda stopped their trek back to the cars and brushed Andrea's cheek with the backs of her fingers. “You'll find it.”

“Yeah,” Andy smiled as she reached up to hold the hand against her cheek for a moment longer, “Have a nice afternoon.”

“You as well.” Miranda hugged the girls then settled into the back seat of her car before addressing Andrea. “I will only be a short time more at the office, if you can hold supper, I shouldn't be too late.”

“Of course!” Andy's eyes twinkled at the thought, her hands dropping to each girl's shoulder. Evening meals together had been fairly rare lately. “See you at home.”

Nodding, Miranda gestured for the door to be closed between them and with a glance to her left to make sure Bethany was where she was supposed to be, she issued her instructions to the driver. “Go.”

###

“So,” Dorothy walked up next to her daughter, “Where to next?”

Andy watched as Miranda's car turned the corner and moved out of sight then answered her mother excitedly, “Back upstairs...” She ushered her little group back upstairs to Jean-Paul's suites.

The designer opened the door quickly at the sharp knocking and queried the brunette. “Now you will tell me why I am not showing Miranda my best work?”

“Yes,” Andy moved past him into the other room then returned with the dress in question, “She can't see it, at least, not until I wear it at our wedding.”

“What?!” Dorothy took a closer look at the fabric draped over Andy's arm, “Seriously?”

“Oh yeah,” Andy held the dress up and smiled, “It's perfect.”

Jean-Paul smiled, “It will be.” He bowed gallantly to her, “Please, go put it on and I shall fit it for you and you alone.”

“Darlin', are you sure about this?” Pava didn't think the dress in her grand-daughter's hands looked like anything special. Certainly nothing like she had assumed Andy was looking for.

“Oh yeah, Gram,” She grinned, “I'm totally sure.” She stroked the diaphanous white material, “Wait here...” She disappeared into the bathroom, unwilling to change in front of the models who were now nearly back into their regular clothes.

Jean-Paul dismissed the models then joined the others in the seating area to wait for Andy's return.

###

“Yes, Cheri,” Miranda spoke crisply into the phone, “The whole change-over should be finalized as of August first.” She listened intently to the woman's response and nodded, “Acceptable. I will have Emily conference with Joan to orient herself to her new responsibilities...” She spoke quietly as she looked over a list of addresses written in Emily's distinctive script, “I will of course need a third assistant for a few weeks, in order to be trained correctly.” Again she paused as Cheri protested that request. “It is not up for debate, the problems in the past have mainly stemmed from inadequate training. I require a decently trained replacement available when I return from my honeymoon.” Miranda smirked as that term, being applied to her, caused dead silence on Cheri's end of the conversation for a long moment. With a twinkle in her eye, Miranda acknowledged the proper congratulations from Cheri, “Thank you.” Her voice took a serious edge one that harbored no protest. “A third assistant, within four weeks. That's all.” Disconnecting the call, Miranda tucked the small sheet of paper into her jacket pocket then turned her attention to the photo sheets on her desk. Miranda kept her attention on the proofs even when she spoke to Bethany, who stood shifting from foot to foot in front of her desk, “Yes?”

“Um... Mr. Ravitz wants to see you, upstairs... um... immediately.” Bethany nervously handed Miranda the Post-it she'd used to take the message.

“Mmmm...” Still keeping her attention on the photographs in front of her, Miranda held out her hand for the note, immediately crunching it up and, never looking up from her task, tossing it into the small waste can next to her desk. She circled a photo and crossed out three more, evaluating yet another photo through the glasses perched on the end of her nose she absently asked. “Anything else?”

“No, Miranda, nothing else.”

“Good,” The editor crossed out two more pictures then circled another before moving on to the next sheet. “Inform Nigel that I wish to see him, immediately.”

Nodding, almost bowing, Bethany's voice faded as she spoke and moved at the same time, “Yes, Miranda.”

Within two minutes Nigel was at the door of her office, almost out of breath at the pace he had set himself to get there, “Yes, Miranda?”

“Ah... Nigel,” Looking up from the pictures, Miranda smiled evaluating the man, _Not ready yet..._ Pulling herself from that line of thought, Miranda stood. “I have chosen four for the Calvin Klein layout,” She indicated the proof sheets, “You will need to choose two more.” Standing, she gestured to her seat, her eyes twinkling at his hesitation. She explained her motives for pressing him into service. “I have been summoned to Irv's office and do not wish to sacrifice my family time this evening by having to deal with his nonsense.” She watched him settle tentatively into the big chair then checked her watch. “Have your choices ready for approval when I return.”

“Of course, Miranda.”

Nigel watched her go, issuing an order for coffee as she passed Bethany's desk, then turned his attention to his task. He had to make the right choices otherwise Miranda would just go through the photos herself and he wouldn't have helped a bit. Irv always put her in a bad mood, so the correct choices would be crucial. He didn't want her to regret allowing him to do this. It was a common theme among Runway personnel, especially the newbies, but even Nigel, having worked for Miranda as long as he had, didn't want to disappoint her.

###

Andy looked at her reflection and grinned, she moved side to side and twirled, making sure she could dance without falling and injuring herself or anyone else. As soon as she had seen this dress she'd known it was exactly what she wanted. Jean-Paul had made the adjustments for length and shoulder width as her family had watched, fascinated at the process. It hadn't taken too long for the alterations then they were on their way home, the dress carefully encased in a black protective garment bag. 

They were all dubious about the choice, but Andy was grateful that they didn't make too big a deal about protesting. She had set any arguments against the dress to rest and even Dorothy had stopped her diatribe against the outfit when Andy had uttered one simple, quiet statement, “This is the one.” 

She twirled again, loving the way the hem fell at her ankles brushing the tops of her feet lightly. The diaphanous cloth was layered, drawn up and knotted over one shoulder leaving the other shoulder completely bare. A quiet knock at the door pulled her attention away from her reflection, “Yes?”

Pava opened the door a bit, “Can I come in, Darlin'?”

“Gram!” Andy smiled and turned to face her visitor, “Do you need something?”

“Just makin' sure you're okay...” Pava smiled at her grand-daughter. “I'm glad you found what you were lookin' for so quickly. I know you thought it would take several days...”

“Oh me too! Especially after the dismal failure this afternoon's search had seemed to be. But this...” Andy smiled and brushed her palm against the fabric covering her stomach, “This is perfect.”

“You keep sayin' that,” Pava's forehead wrinkled in concern, “but it doesn't really seem all that...traditional.”

“It's not, but it goes perfectly with the Greek Temple decor, this dress makes me look like a Priestess or something... and that is exactly what I want to do...worship, love and adore Miranda... it's her day too, Gram. She is trying to be all nonchalant about it, trying to make it all about me, but it isn't Gram... it's about us... me and her... I need her to see that, feel that.”

Pava nodded and smiled softly at her grown up granddaughter, “She will, Darlin'.” She knew exactly how Andy felt because if she had the right to publicly show her feelings for Mary, Pava would want the woman she loved to feel exactly the same way; like she was loved and adored, forever. Grinning, Pava physically turned Andy back to face the mirror, looking over the young woman's bare shoulder at the reflection. “It's a beautiful dress, and you are a beautiful woman, and Miranda is a very lucky person to have you in her life.”

“I'm the lucky one,” Andy felt the tears suddenly spring to her eyes, “Thanks Gram...” She tilted her head slightly to accept a light kiss on her cheek. “I just hope Miranda thinks so, too.”

“You're welcome, Darlin'... and she will because you're right, this dress is perfect.” Gazing at the reflection, Pava thought there was only one flaw in the young woman's logic. _People won't think you're a Priestess, Darlin', in that dress, you're the Goddess._ She smiled at the thought and knew Miranda would love this dress, for just that reason. Andy wasn't the only one who wanted their partner to feel loved and adored.

###

“Go right in.” Irv's secretary made a face, “He's expecting you.”

Miranda grinned as she walked past the woman's desk, murmuring, “I'll bet he isn't....” She entered her supposed boss' office and sat in one of the plush chairs situated in front of his desk. She didn't say a word, merely sitting, waiting for him to begin.

“I suppose you're happy with yourself? Was it your intention to make a fool of yourself on national television?” His eyes narrowed when his words didn't have the desired effect. The woman should have been apologetic for her actions, “Do you know what you've done to the value of Elias-Clarke stock?!”

With barely a twitch to her lips, Miranda spoke blandly, “It is my understanding that the stock price is holding steady.” Pulling her blackberry from her pocket, Miranda pressed a few buttons and shrugged, “It's nearly the same as it was when I checked it this morning, a quarter point higher actually.”

“It dropped twenty points when you showed up on television, in that...costume!” Irv was livid now, “How could you possibly pull a stunt like that without telling anyone?!”

“I didn't know myself until a few moments before I called the producers and even then it was their decision. They could have refused my appearance as disruptive to their show.” Miranda was calm. The editor chided the CEO, “You know as well as I do stocks dip from time to time.”

“Twenty points!” Irv raged, “No one knew what the Hell was happening...” Suddenly he stopped his rant and narrowed his eyes at her, “Why aren't you more upset about this??”

“There is nothing to be upset about...”

“Noth...” Irv was aghast, “Twenty points Miranda... do you understand what would happen if that was a permanent drop?”

“Get a hold of yourself, Irv, it's only “permanent” if you sell. Surely you didn't sell...” His demeanor indicated that he had ridden out the drop and Miranda scoffed, “You are acting like this was the end of the world. The stock dropped for a short time, and now it's worth more that it was this morning.” She glanced at the device in her hand, “And it seems to be continuing to climb.”

“You bought...” Irv stood and pointed an accusing finger at her, “You made money on this whole fiasco.”

“Well I certainly hope so,” Miranda smiled, “I have had a standing order for years with my broker to buy if the price dips more than eighteen points.”

“How much?”

Consulting her Blackberry yet again, Miranda raised her eyebrows, “I currently hold forty thousand shares more than I did this morning.”

“Eight hundred thousand dollars...” The man collapsed back into his seat, “You made...”

“Mmmm...not quite that much,” Miranda blinked, “And spent nearly five million to do it.” Cool blue eyes raked over him, “But that's all up to my money manager.”

“You have a standing order.” Irv repeated her previous words, “He does this all the time?”

Nodding, Miranda confirmed, “He is in total control of my stock portfolio, aside from a few standing orders he has in regards to certain companies, it is built entirely on his discretion.”

“Did you warn him that you were going on television?” Irv was not thrilled at this development. If she had told anyone it bordered on insider trading.

Miranda admitted, “I spoke to Archie just before I went on the show. I wanted to speak to him about a present that I wish to purchase for Andrea.” She shrugged, “I wanted to talk to him while I was thinking about it. We did not discuss any other topic.”

“And what is this 'present',” Irv sneered the word, dismissing the mention of a charity, “that you couldn't wait to discuss with your money manager?”

“A house, if you must know...Andrea had mentioned it earlier and I wanted him to evaluate the return on investment potential. It is currently a Bed and Breakfast.” Miranda sighed, “The owner had passed away, but I have since learned that it is not on the market, yet.” She sat, relaxed, “I will, however, have my real estate agent watch the property for the correct opportunity.”

“And where is this fabulous property?” Irv thought if Miranda was interested in it, it might be worth his time to watch it as well. 

“It's in Cincinnati,” Miranda smiled as the calculating look on the man's face dropped away, “It's a sentimental thing between Andrea and I.”

“Oh.” He didn't believe her for a moment, if there was one thing Miranda Priestly didn't do, it was sentimental.

“Are we finished here?” Miranda stood, and didn't wait for the answer before she began walking to the door. “I actually have work to do.”

Irv shook his head and waved her away, “Go.”

Miranda smirked as she walked out of the office and was actually in a good enough mood, she winked at the man's secretary as she passed the desk.

The woman behind the desk swallowed hard as she watched the enigmatic editor walking down the hall, Miranda was in much too good a mood when she'd left. Finally, the secretary peeked into her boss' office, hoping the man was still alive, terrified that he wasn't. The last thing she wanted to do was to testify against Miranda Preistly at a murder trial. A relieved breath escaped her when she saw Mr. Ravitz sitting behind his desk talking on the phone. 

###

“Andy?”

The brunette looked up from her laptop and smiled, “Hey Sweetie, what's up?”

Cassidy moved closer, “Do you know when Mom's going to be home?”

“She said she thought she'd be here for supper.” Andy checked the time at the bottom of her computer screen, “So she should be here anytime now.”

Nodding, Cassidy slowly started to move away, “Okay. Peggy grilled some chicken. She says we can have it as an entree with rice and mixed veggies or cut up on a salad, our choice.”

“Ohhh... salad for me. Miranda will want the meal,” Andy licked her lips anticipating the flavors of the salad. “Ask the others though, Ma isn't much for salads and neither is Gram... but I dunno about Mary.”

“Okay, Ma,” Cassidy left to complete her order taking mission.

Andy finished the article she was working on and sent it spinning toward the Mirror offices at cyberspeed before she closed down her computer. Standing, she stretched then wandered down the stairs toward the kitchen. Gram and Mary were there, standing very close together, until they heard her on the stairs and separated quickly. Andy managed to keep the knowing look off her face and greet them with a smile. “Hello.”

“Hello, Darlin'” Pava flashed a guilty look at Mary then moved even further away from the other woman, “Finish up all your typin'?”

“Yep,” Andy reached into the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice. “All caught up on my work, for now.” She knew full well there would be at least three assignments in her inbox tomorrow morning. “I have my whole evening free.” She smiled at the thought, all evening and night, and she intended on making the most of it, as soon as Miranda got home.

###

Not even the small paparazzi crowd gathered on her front sidewalk could dampen Miranda's mood. She did keep her carefully cultivated 'Dragon Lady' mask in place during her walk from the car to the house, but once inside she smiled and chuckled. A voice from the stairway pulled her smile even wider.

“You're in a good mood.” Andy stepped up the last step from the lower level and, setting down the bottle of wine she had retrieved, wrapped Miranda in a tight embrace, “Welcome home.”

“Why shouldn't I be in a good mood, Andrea?” Miranda kissed her fiancee soundly, “Things are running smoothly at Runway, for a change, and I am home for a lovely,” She sniffed the air and grinned, “...chicken dinner with my family and a nice bottle of...” Moving slightly she checked the label on the bottle Andrea had brought from the cellar, “Bordeaux.”

“The dining room is set, if you're ready to eat.” Andy linked her elbow with Miranda's and grabbed the bottle. “Otherwise we can just let it stay in the warmer for a bit.”

“I'm sure you are all ready for your meal.” Miranda patted the arm in hers, “I will need to speak with you, after we eat.”

“Um...” Andy didn't like the sound of that, “Okay...”

Miranda chuckled, brushing the back of her fingers against Andrea's cheek, “No worries, love.”

Andy blinked at the tinge of English accent coming through in Miranda's voice. _Wow, She did have a good day. She's really relaxed._ “Okay then, let's go eat.”

###

They had nearly finished their meal, Cassidy and Caroline had already been given permission to leave the table and were most likely upstairs playing their video game. The adults had engaged in small talk, waiting for Andy to tell Miranda that a dress had been chosen. That news was suddenly and completely overshadowed by a casual comment Miranda made. Andy was incredulous. 

“You had a meeting with Irv this afternoon?”

“Mmmm...” Miranda scooped a small forkful of rice and hesitated to take the bite long enough to answer, “Yes, tedious, but necessary.”

“But...” The young woman didn't understand, “You're in a good mood!” Her eyes narrowed, “You didn't kill him did you?”

Miranda laughed, “No, he's very much alive, quite angry with me and unable to do anything about it.”

“Ah,” Andy stabbed another bite of her salad, “That explains the good mood then.” Andy knew that Miranda loved it when she got the upper hand with Irv.

Licking her lips, Miranda nodded, “Indeed.” 

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?” Andy was still a nit nervous about that particular statement. She'd wondered all through the meal what Miranda was going to say. Miranda's next words would never have made the list of possibilities.

Clearing her throat, Miranda smiled at her fiancee, “Emily gave me a list of establishments where some potential DJ's are performing this evening. Perhaps we could evaluate them?”

Andy translated the Miranda-speak for the others at the table, and to confirm the amazing proposal, “You want to go club hopping with me tonight?”

Blue eyes twinkled across the table, “Yes.”

“Do you think that's wise?” Dorothy was slightly shocked that the older woman had even suggested such a thing. That sort of behavior was more for the younger generation.

“I think it's an awesome idea.” Andy grinned at Miranda. “I've wanted to go dancing with you for ages.”

“What about the press?” Mary didn't think she would be able to enjoy herself, knowing there were people with cameras trained on her all the time.

Miranda answered the serious question with a serious response, “I will not allow the paparazzi to deter me from enjoying Andrea's company. I had a wonderful day today, everything fell into place quite nicely and if I want to go out with the love of my life to celebrate that, I will.”

Andy grinned and nodded, again translating Miranda's response, “Yep, screw 'em.”

With a little chuckle, Miranda nodded as she took a last bite of chicken, “Indeed.”


	39. Chapter 39

Like Love pt 39

“Where are we going?” Andy fluffed up her hair and picked up an earring from the counter. Tilting her head slightly to put on the jewelry, Andy listened for the non-existent answer. “Miranda?” Grabbing the other earring, putting it in its proper place as she walked out of the bathroom, Andy stopped short just outside the open door. Her jaw dropped slightly as the older woman emerged from the large walk-in closet, also putting her earrings on. Andy swallowed hard as her vision tunneled and she swayed slightly at the sight in front of her. Her hushed voice barely registered, even in her own ears, “Miranda... you... look...”

Miranda smirked slightly and walked across the room quickly, the red fabric of the slinkiest dress she owned brushing against her curves as she moved. “Andrea,” She cupped the younger woman's cheek in her palm, “Breathe, Darling...”

Andy took a deep breath and nearly lost it again as Miranda smiled. On impulse, Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist, pulling their bodies together, reveling in the skin on skin contact that quite frankly was more than even some of the pajamas that they often wore allowed. “You look awesome!”

“You're surprised?” Miranda chided, and winked at her fiancee, “You don't look so bad yourself. You know I'm partial to the Little Black Dress and the woman who invented it...” Miranda ran her hands down the fabric over Andrea's ribs, “This, was one of her finer designs,” Moving closer, Miranda nuzzled her love's ear, her hands continuing to roam Andrea's curves, elegant fingers encountering the smooth skin on Andrea's back, as Miranda whispered, “You're so beautiful.”

“Miranda...” Leaning into the murmuring lips, Andy sighed, “Do we have to go out tonight?”

Laughing softly at that plaintive question, Miranda answered with a grin, “I thought you wanted to go dancing.”

“Ohhh...” Andy grinned and draping her arms over Miranda's shoulders, pressed their foreheads together lightly, “I most certainly want to dance with you, but I'm not sure I want anyone else around when I do it.” Andy grinned wickedly pulling Miranda closer and swaying to music only she could hear.

Melting into the motion, Miranda followed the young woman's lead for several long moments before taking back control. “We need to evaluate the DJ's, and this is a good time to go, with Dorothy, Pava and Mary in the house, the girls will be supervised.”

Dark eyes twinkled at Miranda for a long moment before Andy agreed. “Yes, we should take advantage of the free quality babysitting while we have it.”

Chuckling at that, Miranda offered her arm to Andrea, blue eyes filled with amusement, and love, “Shall we then?”

Linking their arms together at the elbow, Andy nodded, “Let's shall.”

###

“Whoa, Mom.... you look great!” Caroline was actually a little stunned at Miranda's appearance, “You too, Andy.”

“Thank you, my darling...” Miranda moved to the refrigerator and retrieved the bottle of wine they hadn't quite finished off at dinner. She poured two half glasses, handing one to Andrea.

“Yeah, Thanks, Munchkin.” Andy accepted the drink from Miranda with a small bow, “And thank you.”

Miranda's eyes twinkled at Andrea over the edge of the glass and she thought, _This is going to be a great night... I can feel it._ It had been a long time since Miranda felt comfortable enough to go out without some ulterior motive that had to do with Runway.

Cassidy and Dorothy walked into the kitchen and stopped short, so fast that Pava and Mary nearly bumped into them.

“Wow!” Cassidy gasped, “You guys look great!”

Pava chuckled, “I wish I looked that good at your age.” She grinned at the twinkle in Miranda's blue eyes as Mary commented.

“I wish I looked that good at Andy's age!” Mary laughed and looked over Miranda's outfit. “Red has never been my color.”

Protesting that, Pava's arm automatically wrapped around Mary's waist, “You look great in any color.” Smirking at Mary's shy smile, Pava pulled the woman slightly closer, “You always have.”

Miranda and Andy exchanged glances before Cassidy interrupted their thoughts.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cassidy couldn't quite believe what her mother was going to do. To her knowledge Miranda had never gone club hopping. 

“Yes.” Miranda knew Cassidy often had problems with the photos that showed up in the various tabloids, “And there will most likely be pictures in the paper during the coming days.”

“You're okay with that?” Dorothy wondered why Andy had bothered trying to set the record straight on the television shows this morning if they were just going to go out tonight and make a spectacle of themselves.

“So long as it's the truth, pictures of Andrea and myself together do not bother me in the least.” Miranda smiled at her fiancee, “It's when they fake ones of us with other people that I will be upset.”

“You think someone will do that?” Cassidy was appalled at that idea.

“Possibly, Sweetie,” Andy shrugged, “If we run into someone... or bump into them on the dancefloor, a photographer can capture that instant and make it look bad. That's what you have to remember about photos, they are only a second in time, captured... not the whole moment, or the events leading to it.”

Nodding at that, Cassidy grabbed Dorothy's hand, “C'mon Grandma, you said I could have ice cream.”

Andy laughed, “Ice cream? In this house?”

Dorothy was surprised and looked from Andy to Miranda, “I thought I saw...”

Miranda locked eyes with Dorothy then sighed and set her wine glass on the counter. Opening the freezer door, Miranda reached in and from the far corner, behind the large box of frozen brussel sprouts, she pulled out a pint sized container of chocolate fudge swirl ice cream. 

“Miranda!” Andy's eyes bugged out that there was ice cream in the house at all, much less chocolate fudge swirl!

“I... indulge in a spoonful from time to time,” Miranda admitted then turned a stern eye to her daughters, “But not often.”

Cassidy grinned and kissed Miranda's cheek, “Thanks, Mom!”

Caroline looked at the container with a shaking head, “My world has turned upside down.”

Miranda laughed, “You're so dramatic!” She opened the container, it was a new one she had smuggled into the house a few nights ago, and grabbed a small teaspoon from the drawer, “I expect between the five of you this will be gone when I return... so...” She used the spoon to dig a small hole in the center of the confection. With the loaded utensil in one hand, Miranda pushed the container toward Dorothy and the girls, “Have at it.”

“Not without me they don't!” Andy dove for the silverware drawer and found a large serving spoon. She scooped the ice cream onto the spoon quickly.

Suddenly there was a rush on spoons and in very short order the ice cream was nearly gone.

“You people eat far too fast.” Miranda held up her spoon that still contained some ice cream. “You should savor treats for what they are,” Locking her eyes with Andrea's, Miranda slowly licked the last of the ice cream from her spoon. “Slow is always best.”

“But, Miranda...” Andy grinned evilly as she tossed her empty oversized spoon in the sink and moved closer to Miranda, reaching up lazily to take the spoon from the older woman's hand, “When you eat it all, there's always more.” She dipped the empty utensil into the carton and held up the results, another half spoonful. With a smirk, Andy quirked her eyebrow at Miranda, “Slow huh?” Relishing the treat for a long moment, Andy smiled as she pulled the small spoon from her mouth and tossed it into the sink. Licking the last of the sweetness from her lips, Andy smirked, “You ready?”

Miranda blinked and slowly turned to face Dorothy, “This behavior runs in the family?” Blue eyes twinkled at her soon-to-be Mother-in-Law. 

Dorothy opened her mouth to respond then glanced at Pava and closed it quickly. 

Pava chuckled, saw Mary blushing out of the corner of her eye and grinned at her granddaughter, “I believe it does.” Appraising the young woman seriously, Pava winked, “I have always known she had an aura of trouble around her.”

Miranda licked her lips and grinned at the non-repentant look on Pava's face and the blush on Mary's cheeks. “I see.” Turning to her fiancee, Miranda laughed, “So you come by it honestly after all.”

“ Hey!” Andy huffed, her hands on her hips, “Why am I being ganged up on here?!”

Laughing at that, Miranda separated one of Andy's hands from her hip, pulling the brunette toward the door, “Let's go, Trouble. I'm sure there will be all manner of mischief we can find tonight.”

Andy's laughter mixed with Miranda's and she called over her shoulder to her mother, “Don't wait up!”

Dorothy shook her head, and Pava let out a long slow whistle, “Wow, it almost makes me want to follow them.”

Cassidy let out a bark of sarcastic laughter and scooped the last of the ice cream out of the container. “Why bother? We can just watch it on the news tomorrow.” She tossed the empty carton into the trash and gathered all the spoons, stashing them in the dishwasher rack. “I'm going to watch a movie... or play a game... or something.” She glanced at her sister, “You coming, Ro?”

The adults tracked the girls' progress up the stairs and none of them were surprised when loud, almost angry, music began to pour from the television room.

“I do believe that child has issues.” Pava shook her head and physically stopped Dorothy from going upstairs. “She'll work it out on her own, or Miranda and Andy will help her. Best for us to just leave them be.”

“But...”

“I know,” Pava smiled at her daughter-in-law, “The mama in you wants to fix it, but I'm tellin' ya... leave 'em be.”

Exhaling deeply, Dorothy nodded. “Okay.” She checked her watch, “I'm going to call Richard. Do you want to speak with him?”

“No, just tell him I said hi.” The older woman stretched and yawned, “I think I'll just go on to bed.”

Mary checked her watch and gasped, “Oh, I didn't realize how late it was!” She glanced at the doorway where Miranda and Andy had exited, “And they're just going out?!”

Pava chuckled and draped her arm over Mary's shoulders, “Club hopping is an activity best left to the young.”

Dorothy snorted, “Tell that to Miranda.”

“Ah...” Pava's eyes held a bit of mischief themselves, but the woman knew one thing for certain, “Dot, Miranda is young at heart... Andy makes it so.”

###

They had barely stepped foot inside the first two clubs before Miranda had summarily dismissed the DJ's there as suitable candidates for the wedding and they had moved on. Andy groaned as the limo pulled up to their third stop. “Miranda... this is the hottest club in town.”

Glancing out the window, Miranda nodded, “Yes, I believe you are correct.”

“Uh, yeah... that's why there's a huge long line on a Monday night...” Andy looked out the window and shook her head, “We're gonna have to wait.”

“ Andrea!” Miranda laughed, “You in that Chanel dress, me in this Valentino dress, getting out of this car... we will not have to wait.”

Andy scanned the waiting crowd and mumbled, “I bet we will.”

“What?” Miranda asked, her lips twitching slightly. “You say that all the time, “I'll bet” or “you bet”... what do you bet, Andrea?”

Andy looked at the bouncer team, a fairly slender, rather stern looking, young woman with a clipboard, and a huge mountain of a man standing next to her with his arms crossed. “Fifteen minutes.”

“Excuse me?”

Andy grinned, “I'll bet you, fifteen minutes. If we don't have to wait then I'm yours to do with as you please, anything you want... for fifteen minutes.”

Miranda laughed, “That's a loss?”

“ Mmmm...” Andy leaned closer and whispered, “But if we do have to wait, then you're mine, for fifteen minutes... you have to do whatever I say no questions asked....”

“Again...” The corners of Miranda's lips curled slightly, “You believe that is a loss for me?”

“Think about it, Miranda... If I show up at your office and demand my fifteen minutes, even if you are in the middle of a run through and I ask you to...cluck like a chicken... you'll have to do it.” Andy's smile widened, “How sure are you that we won't have to wait?”

Miranda looked out the window again at the line, at the stern looking bouncer and doorwoman then turned back to Andrea. “Make it twenty and you have a bet.”

Andy's eyes narrowed and she hesitated a heartbeat before nodding, “Deal.”

Miranda opened the car door slightly and allowed Roy to open it the rest of the way before she got out. She turned to take Andrea's hand as the younger woman exited the car and they walked past the people standing in line, directly toward the doors.

Andy blinked as the woman with the clipboard gave the big guy a signal and he immediately unclipped the velvet rope in front of the door. Andy watched the door guards stand aside and they never even slowed down on their stroll into the club. Andy heard the woman speak when they were close enough, as they passed, “Have a lovely evening, Miranda.”

In a very rare act, Miranda reached out and touched the woman's arm as they passed, “Thank you, Emily...” Then she corrected herself, winking at the smiling woman, “Amanda.”

They were inside and seated before Andy could speak. “You cheated!”

“I did no such thing!” Miranda gestured for a waitress and ordered two glasses of red wine.

“You knew the doorman was one of your former assistants!” Andy shook her head, “That is totally cheating.”

“And if I had told you that she was a previous Emily?” Miranda smiled, “What would you have done?”

Snorting at that, Andy sat back in her seat, “I'd have probably doubled the time.”

Nodding, Miranda chuckled, “That sounds about right. But, they aren't all disgruntled, Andrea.” She shrugged, “Most of my assistants do actually learn a thing or two about the publishing business and are grateful for the experience.”

Andy nodded, “Yeah, I know I did.” With a grin, Andy leaned closer, “And as for the experience...” The brunette found Miranda's ear, “...so far, I'm loving it.” That did make Andy curious though, “Going from your assistant to the doorman at a nightclub doesn't seem like she would be too happy with you though...”

Miranda smiled as she accepted her drink from the waitress and took a sip before responding. “She is actually co-owner of this club. She and her husband...decided, that publishing was not the right track for her. That is what the experience brought to her. The knowledge that she didn't want to be in publishing.”

“You don't agree?” Andy sipped her wine, mindful of how insidious the stuff could be with her. 

“ Oh I did... her forté was public relations.” Miranda looked around the room, it was a fairly typical place, the crowded tables were full of drunken friends laughing over the loud music. There was also a large well used dancefloor, the sweaty people were jumping to the thumping beat of a techno song. “She and her husband did well.”

Andy stood and held out her hand to Miranda, “Care to dance?”

Both Miranda's eyebrows rose, “To this?!” Laughing, Miranda informed her, “Christian Louboutin shoes are not made for techno-dancing.”

Waving away the protest, Andy reached down to take Miranda's hand, “It's almost over...” Dragging Miranda around the edge of the dancefloor, Andy made it to the DJ and motioned him down to where he could hear her. She made her request and he nodded giving her the thumbs up before returning to his mixing table. The current song ended and Andy grinned as the one she'd requested began. Sarah McLachlan's voice sounded through the speakers.

“Just close your eyes...”

Miranda laughed, “Andrea this is still techno...”

Andy grinned and began to jump to the music, “It's a dance mix of one of my favorite songs...” She moved closer as more people poured onto the dance floor and closer still when the lyrics began to be interwoven into the techno-beat.

“And I would, and I would be the one... hold you down... kiss you so hard... I'll take your breath away... and after I wipe away the tears... just close your eyes....”

Enjoying the activity with Andrea, Miranda watched her dance partner as closely as she could while spinning and twirling to the music. The lyrics had taken her by surprise for a moment and she wondered why this song was one of Andrea's favorites. Hold you down, kiss you so hard, take your breath away... that didn't sound like Andrea at all at least not the holding down part. Miranda-blue eyed darkened slightly, it did bring some intriguing thoughts to mind though. There was, after all, the small matter of some twenty minutes that she suddenly found on her hands.

###

Andy closed her eyes as the slower music was about to end. She pulled Miranda impossibly closer and found the ear hiding under a bit of white hair, “I love you.” Allowing Miranda to pull away slightly, Andy smiled at the familiar return. 

“And I you.”

“This has been a great night, so far.” They had been dancing for about half an hour now and the DJ seemed to be very good at what he did. Andy knew that Miranda was seriously considering offering him the wedding gig. Then the song they had been dancing to ended and a familiar sound began to fill the club. Andy groaned as the DJ spoke over the extended fingersnapping beginning to the song.

“And we have a couple of celebs in the house! Give it up for Mirandy!” 

A spotlight hit them and Andy locked eyes with Miranda for two heartbeats before shrugging, “Next?”

“Indeed.”

They waved and smiled at the crowd then made their way toward the exit. A group of drunken college age people stopped them for a photo op, all of them taking the music lyrics suggestion to 'strike a pose' literally even as Miranda and Andy calmly stood in the middle of them. They were halfway to the car when a voice caught up with them. 

“Miranda!” Amanda skidded to a halt in front of them, “I am so sorry...”

“No worries, Amanda,” Miranda smiled and again lightly patted the woman's arm, “We couldn't stay all that long anyway, we have other places to be.”

“You aren't angry...” Amanda hoped the woman's legendary temper wouldn't be unleashed on her club just because the DJ was an idiot. “...He really didn't mean anything...He just... ” Andy finished for her.

“Doesn't know the difference between Runway and Vogue.”

“I understand.” Miranda leaned into Andrea's solid form and assured the former Emily, “There was no harm done to your club, it's very nice and I have the feeling we will return on occasion.”

Amanda relaxed and smiled, “Thank you, Miranda.”

Nodding, Miranda turned to Andrea, “Now we really must be on our way.”

“Of course.” 

Andy opened the door to the car and gallantly gestured for Miranda to enter first. She turned to say goodbye to the club owner. “It was nice to meet you.”

Amanda nodded, “Likewise.” She glanced at the car and whispered, “You're a brave woman.”

Laughing at that, Andy shook her head slightly, “Not as much as you might think.”

Miranda's voice carried from inside the car, “Andrea...”

Amused brown eyes held Amanda's for a heartbeat and then Andy responded, “Yes, Miranda.” Winking at the club owner, Andy climbed into the car and shut the door firmly. “All set.”

Miranda nodded and the car began to move. “She's right, you know.” Glancing at her companion, Miranda elaborated, “You are brave.”

“No,” Scooting closer Andy lay her head on Miranda's shoulder, “I'm a coward. Living without you scares me senseless.” She snuggled closer, “Miranda?”

“Mmmm?”

“Do we have to go anywhere else tonight?” Andy tipped her head back, lightly brushing the side of Miranda's neck with the tip of her nose. “Can we just go home?”

Closing her eyes as Andrea's soft lips caressed the pulse point on her neck, Miranda licked her lips. “Yes, Andrea. We can go home.” Opening her eyes, she caught Roy's eye in the mirror and knew the change in destination had been heard. She had the presence of mind to raise the privacy window between the driver's section and the passenger area then she only knew Andrea's lips on hers and the wonderful warmth of Andrea's hands caressing her.

###

Andy mumbled against the soft hair covering Miranda's temple. “We should do this more often.”

“Go out dancing?” Miranda's eyes glittered in the dimly lit vehicle. “Or make out in the back of the car?”

Andy chuckled, “Yes.”

“We can still continue our evening...” Miranda gestured to the gridlocked traffic they were currently stopped in. “...we don't have to go home.”

“I dunno...” Andy shifted slightly, “I'm kinda sweaty..”

“Mmmm... I know...” Leaning in Miranda nipped lightly at Andy's neck.

“Miranda...” Sighing Andy pushed away slightly, “Why is it you've never care when I'm all...” She gestured to herself, “...ick.”

“Andrea, I have spent the better part of my working career surrounded by women who have plucked, painted, and perfumed themselves to the point of nausea.” Miranda pulled the woman in her arms closer and breathed deeply, “You are one of the very few people I know who use minimal makeup, and only a small amount of perfume or deodorant. Because you know it's all you need.” Miranda shifted nibbling on Andrea's ear. “You, my darling, are real and I love the scent of you,” Miranda nuzzled against the smooth skin on Andrea's neck, “I love the taste of you...” She gently licked the skin so close to her lips, sucking lightly at the softness. “I love you.”

“Miranda...” Andy moaned and moved into the touch, “Take me home.”

Smiling against the skin she was exploring, Miranda murmured, “Yes, Andrea.”

###

They entered the townhouse as quietly as they could and Miranda automatically turned to go up the stairs. Andy whispered, “I'll meet you upstairs.” She knew Miranda was going up to check on the girls. The woman always checked on the girls when she got home late. She fleetingly thought of going with Miranda, but this was something that Miranda did on her own. Her time with the girls was special and Andy didn't want to intrude.

Nodding, Miranda continued the climb as Andy went to the kitchen for a drink. She grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet. It had been hot in the club with all the people moving around and if Andy had her way, they would soon be sweating even more. She walked up the back stairs quietly and slipped into their room just before Miranda did. “How are they?”

“Sleeping like angels.” Miranda accepted the water Andrea had poured into the glass for her. “Thank you.” Not just for the water, Miranda knew that Andy could have checked on the girls with her, but instead had let Miranda have the quiet moment with her children. It was that kind of deep understanding of what Miranda needed that had caught and held Miranda's heart.

Nodding, Andy sucked a large drink from the mouth of her water bottle then set it aside. “It was fun dancing with you tonight.”

“Yes,” Miranda agreed and moved closer, “We can go out again...”

“I would love that.” Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda and began to sway to music only she could hear. “I loved being the one with you tonight, making all those people jealous of me...”

“Mmmm...” Miranda smiled, “And here I thought they were all jealous of me.” She followed Andrea's lead for a long moment then asked quietly, “Andrea, may I hear the non-techno version of that first song we were dancing to?”

“Sure,” Andy walked over to the stereo system in the room and quickly scrolled through the menu of the iPod attached to it. 'Possession' by Sarah McLachlan began to fill the room softly as she resumed her dance with Miranda.

Miranda was surprised at how different the lyrics were on this version. The dance mix had not given the song's whole picture.

Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied

 _Well that just about says it all doesn't it?_ Miranda thought. _Is that how she felt for all that time?_ The song continued...

Through this world I’ve stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive

 _My God..._ Miranda listened to the words and thought she might cry, _That's it exactly.. that's how I felt... for all that time without her... connected only by the words she wrote... I ached for her..._

They moved together, only the thin fabric of their dresses separating them and to Miranda's mind even that barrier was too much. One of the greatest privileges of her life was the ability to explore this young woman's body with total abandon. Miranda wondered if Andrea knew what kind of power she wielded so seemingly easily. “Andrea...”

“Shhhh...” Moving to the music, Andy brushed her temple against Miranda's and cheek to cheek they danced around the room. “No deep thoughts tonight...”

Closing her eyes, Miranda concentrated on the soft skin against her cheek and Andrea's strong arms around her. Any thoughts in Miranda's head left as Andrea's hands caressed her back and there was only one response possible. “Yes, Andrea.”


	40. Chapter 40

Andy knocked on the door and smiled as the tall blonde opened it. “Good morning. Are you ready to go?”

Lara held up her hand, “One second... I need to leave a note for the kids.”

Andy nodded and restrained Patricia from running into the house, “Sure. We'll just wait out here.”

Glancing at the tall woman standing next to Andy, Lara smiled and went back into the house for a moment. When she returned she took a deep breath and introduced herself, “I'm Lara Hartstone.”

Laughing, Andy rolled her eyes, “Yeah... sorry... Lara, this is Serena... Serena, Lara.”

“Pardon me for saying so,” Lara looked Serena up and down, “You don't seem to need to run...” Much to the architect's surprise that drew almost musical laughter from the tall bronze skinned woman.

“Running allows me the freedom to eat what I want with impunity.” Serena shot a conspiratorial look at Andy, “The consequences would be very bad if I didn't.”

Andy nodded, “You got that right... I'd be as wide as I am tall...”

“Doubtful,” Lara laughed, “but your point is taken.” She checked to make sure she had her keys and pulled the door shut behind her, making sure it was locked, her children safely inside. “Okay... so show me this fabulous dog park that Benji is going to love.”

###

“What is this?” Miranda looked at the sheet of paper Emily had handed her.

“Um.. it's your schedule for the rest of the week.” Emily winced knowing what the problem was; _Friday afternoon._ Miranda had asked her to try and keep that time free but after canceling two meetings with this particular designer, Emily had made an executive decision. Unlike the decisions Miranda made, Emily's required explanation. “They didn't have any other time free and you've already canceled on them, twice.”

“Yet another example...” Miranda mumbled, finishing the thought silently, _of what Miranda wants and what she gets being two different things._ She almost sighed and then merely pursed her lips, “Very well... inform Bethany that my eggs and coffee should both arrive here hot... soon. That's all.”

Emily went back to her desk. She knew that whatever it was Miranda wanted to do on Friday had to do with Andrea... it had to, because it was making her life miserable and anytime her life was miserable, Emily knew it was Andrea's fault. Picking up the phone to call Bethany with her status on the breakfast situation, Emily shook her head. Miranda had been eating at home so the eggs order was a rare thing indeed lately. Looking back through the doors Emily saw that Miranda was on her cell phone talking to Andy. Emily knew it was Andy on the other end of the conversation because Miranda was smiling and only Andy could make Miranda smile like that. Exhaling slowly, Emily snobbishly informed Bethany of Miranda's orders and turned to her computer screen the RSVP database for the wedding waiting for her. Trying to push the thought of Andy making Miranda smile out of her head, Emily automatically began her mantra... _I love my job... I love my job..._ then her breath caught in her throat, knowing that the job she loved so dearly was not going to be hers for very much longer. The thought nearly brought her to tears.

###

Andy sat on the bench watching Patricia play. Lara sat next to her. Serena had opted to take another lap around the long circuit. Andy smirked, apparently the Brazilian had some extra energy to work off but Andy wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“Your friend seemed a little...agitated.” Lara licked her lips as she looked around the park, “She having problems with her boyfriend?”

Running her tongue over her teeth, Andy cleared her throat and corrected, “Girlfriend.”

“Oh... I um...” Shaking her head, Lara sighed, “You'd think I'd know not to assume...but she seems so...”

“S'okay...” Andy laughed, “Contrary to popular belief you can't really tell just by looking who's gay and who isn't.”

“How do you know then?” Lara turned on the bench to look at Andy, “I mean, how do you find...someone...”

Andy held up her hands in defeat on that question, “I wouldn't know and don't need to try... I've found my someone. No one elses orientation matters to me in the slightest.”

“You realize that is an incredibly romantic thing to say... right?” Lara grinned at the blush on her new friend's cheeks. Chuckling, Lara patted Andy's leg casually. “I think it's wonderful how in love you two are.”

With a dazzling smile, Andy blushed a bit, “Thanks.” Her cell phone ringing distracted her with a grin she quickly answered the call, knowing who it was by the ringtone, “Hello, Beautiful.” She loved answering Miranda's calls like that, because no matter how gruff the woman was, Andy knew Miranda loved it. Winking at Lara, Andy listened to what Miranda was saying then sighed, “Miranda... Blair will be heartbroken. She's been so looking forward to...”

“I know, my darling.. but it honestly can't be helped. Emily informs me that I have already canceled on these people twice.” Miranda looked over the paper in her hands. “The only other time I have this week would be this evening...and from the looks of things I may have to fly to Germany next week to settle some kind of misunderstanding about the photo shoot there...”

“Yeah? Germany?” Andy thought about that for a moment then decided to deal with the immediate problem first, “Let me call Jo and see if she thinks Blair could be ready by tonight...”

“Thank you, Andrea.”

“Of course,” Andy smiled and didn't bother to whisper into the phone, declaring in an almost sing-song voice, “I love you, Miranda.”

“I love you too, Andrea.” Miranda chuckled, knowing Andrea understood her, even though she'd said the phrase in German.

“I'll call you back about the Blair thing.” Andy took a deep breath and disconnected the call, then dialed Jo's number. She explained the situation to the detective and was glad that Jo seemed almost relieved at the change of schedule.

“Blair's been going' nuts waiting...” Jo said, “The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned. We'll see you at the penthouse, tonight.”

“Great! Later then...” Andy looked up the path to see Serena turning the corner and nodded as she disconnected her call, “Time to go.” Whistling for Patricia, Andy stood and stretched a bit while she waited for Patricia to return to the bench.

Lara also stood. She didn't want to comment on anything she'd heard Andy discussing on the phone and brought the topic back to one relevant to their relationship, “You were right about this place, Benji is gonna love it.”

Andy laughed as she barely stopped Patricia from jumping up on her and clipped the leash on the collar, “It is nice.” Ruffling the fur at the large dog's neck, Andy spoke to the animal, “You like it, don't ya girl...” Dark eyes widened as the expected tongue lolling response gave way to a deep low-throated growl. Looking around, Andy asked absently, “What's wrong girl?” Nothing seemed to be out of place as Andy scanned the area, “C'mon,” Tugging the leash, Andy started moving down the path, “Let's go home.” They met Serena on the way and they all jogged to the park exit, Patricia growling the entire time.

Calculating brown eyes watched from behind a tree as the trio of runners and the huge shaggy dog left the park. Leaning against the rough bark, he smiled unkindly and hefted the camera in his hands lovingly. It was a little skeezy and he gladly admitted that to himself. The focus of his pictures wasn't really doing anything wrong, but perception was the key. His job was only halfway done but he expected a large reward to be waiting for him when it was over.

###

“Are you two going sightseeing again today, Gram?” Cassidy looked up from her cereal at the two older women.

Glancing at Mary, Pava sipped her coffee and nodded, “We were considerin' it...” Pava turned to Dorothy, “Do you want to join us?”

“Um.. no... thank you.” Licking her lips, Dorothy sighed, “I think I'm going to go ahead and fly home.” 

“Awwww...” Cassidy and Caroline both protested, “Why do you have to go so soon?”

“Well,” Dorothy shrugged, “Andy's found her dress, so I'd like to go home for a while before we come back for the wedding.” She knew Richard wasn't thrilled with her being in New York and was a little anxious to get home as soon as she could, to minimize his annoyance. They all turned as Andy, Serena and Patricia entered the kitchen.

“Good mornin', Darlin'” Pava grinned as Andy released Patricia from her leash. “Have a nice run?”

“Yes...” Andy grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her face. “It's hot though... I need a shower.”

“Me too.” Serena leaned back against the wall next to the door, “I should be going.”

Andy's dark eyes twinkled, “We have showers...”

Serena's eyes widened as she held up her hands, “No thank you... I'll go home.”

Shrugging, Andy grinned, “Suit yourself.” She asked, “See you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” The tall Brazilian gave Andy a brief hug and waved at the others before she left quickly.

Dorothy asked, “What was that all about?” Then she realized it was none of her business, “Nevermind... you want some breakfast, Sweetheart?”

“Nah... I'll just grab some toast. I gotta get cleaned up and go into the office for a while today.” She ruffled Cassidy's hair, “If I don't go in every once in a while they might forget I work there.”

Caroline informed Andy. “Grandma's going home.”

“What?” Looking at her mom for confirmation, Andy questioned, “Why?”

Shrugging, Dorothy told her what she'd told the girls, “You've found your dress... I need to go home for awhile, before I come back for the wedding.” She watched Andy pull her shirt away from her sweaty chest, “We can talk about it later... right now you really need a shower.”

Laughing at that, knowing Miranda wouldn't agree, Andy grinned, “Yep... be right back.”

###

“I have Patrick.” Bethany pushed the hold button and grinned as the flashing light went solid, indicating Miranda had picked up. _Cool._ That didn't last long though, as soon as the light on the phone line went out, Miranda's voice called out. 

“Bethany.”

Scrambling to stand in front of the editor's desk, Bethany held her pad and pencil at the ready, “Yes, Miranda?”

“Push the run through up to this afternoon, I want everyone ready by four.” Miranda ordered. “And I need more coffee,” she indicated the container on her desk, “This is cold.”

“Yes, Miranda. Right away.” Bethany left quickly. She tried to figure out which to do first and Emily was surprisingly helpful.

Impatient at her replacement's indecision, Emily picked up the girl's cell phone from her desk and shoved it into her hands. “Call Joscylen on your way to Starbucks...when the new girl arrives she will be the one getting the coffee.” She practically shoved the smaller woman toward the door and hissed quietly, “Go.. never keep Miranda waiting.”

“Never keep Miranda waiting...” Bethany murmured to herself and thought, _That's what Andy said too..._ She dialed as she walked and informed the others about the run through schedule change then she sped up her pace toward Starbuck's, her new mantra repeating in her head, _Never keep Miranda waiting... Never keep Miranda waiting... ___

____

____

###

“I still need shoes...”

“Andy,” Dorothy sighed and continued packing her suitcase, “You don't need me here...” she mumbled as she folded a shirt into the carry case, “You didn't really need me before.”

“Ma,” Andy stepped between Dorothy and the dresser drawer, “I do need you.”

Stopping her activities, Dorothy shook her head, “No, not here.” She smiled, “If we were in Cincinnati, I would be able to take you around to the stores for a super shopping spree, but here... I can't even pronounce the names of some of the places we went yesterday.” Moving closer, Dorothy embraced her daughter tightly, “I love you Andy, but it's time for me to go.”

“But...”

“No buts... I'll try to come back for the girls' birthday party and I will definitely be back for the wedding.” Dorothy grinned, “That nice hairdresser, Terry, offered to do my hair for the wedding too.” She tilted her head appraising her daughter quietly, “Your hair should go up. It would go great with that dress, up with a bit of the length hanging down the back in curls... ancient Grecian style.”

Nodding, Andy ran her fingers through the hair in question and stepped aside, “Yeah,” Licking her lips, Andy turned to the mirror on the dresser. She bunched her hair in her hands and lifted it off her neck, turning her head from side to side she appraised the look, “Miranda likes it up.”

Dorothy chuckled, “Sweetheart, Miranda likes your hair any way you want to wear it.”

Lowering her arms and shaking her head to settle the dark locks back into place, Andy whined a little, “Isn't there anything I can say to convince you to stay?”

“Not this time,” Dorothy closed and zipped the bag she'd been packing shut. “I really need to be going...” Exhaling softly, she admitted, “Richard isn't too pleased with your television appearances yesterday.” She clenched her teeth at the look of hurt that caused on Andy's beautiful face, “I'm going to go home to try and smooth things over.” She asked softly, “Do you still want him to come to the wedding?”

Andy frowned, “I...” Pressing her lips together for a moment she thought about the question then nodded, “Yes, but only if he wants to be there, and won't make trouble.”

Nodding at that, Dorothy hefted her suitcases, “Okay then. Can you call me a cab?”

Rolling her eyes, Andy slid her phone from her pocket and grinned. “I can do better than that.” She winked as the call connected. 

“Hello, Roy. Can you do me a favor?”

###

Lara patted her hair down a bit as she walked down the hall to open the door. “Hello?” She smiled at her visitor, “Oh, it's you!”

“Hi,” Cassidy grinned and held out a business card. “I wasn't sure if Mom had gotten back to you about the piano.” She indicated the card, “This is the man that tunes ours. He's really good and he's nice too.”

“Okay, thanks.” Lara took the card and nodded, “I'll give him a call.”

Looking past the girl, Lara asked, “Are you alone?”

“Not really... Caroline stayed home with Peggy, but Gram and Mary are taking a walk.” Cassidy pointed to the couple walking farther back down the sidewalk. “They're slower than I am but they want to go on to the park. I'll just head back home.”

Lara's eyes widened, “Not alone you won't.”

“But...” Cassidy indicated their house. They could see it from here. “It's only a block and a half away...” 

“That is a block and a half too far young lady...” Lara waved at the older couple as they arrived, “Hello, I was just telling Cassidy here that she has two choices... one, wait here for you to pass back by and walk home with you, or two, I'll have my twins walk her home...”

Pava nodded, “Or we can just walk her back then go to the park...”

“Gram!” Cassidy protested, “It's not that far!”

“Nope... not at all...” Pava was firm, “Makes it easy for us...”

“Ugh!” Cassidy shook her curly head, “I'm not a baby!”

“Of course not,” Lara laughed, “But you aren't old enough to be walking the streets of New York alone, no matter how nice the neighborhood is.” Stepping back into her house, Lara yelled, “Frick... Frack... get down here! You have a visitor.”

Cassidy listened for the tell-tale sound of twins coming down the stairs and was surprised when first Alan then Alyssa appeared on the staircase walking down to the foyer quietly. She smiled at the older children, “Um.. Hi.”

“Hey!” Alyssa grinned and moved to stand next to the girl, almost automatically wrapping her arm around Cassidy's shoulder. “Come to play some more music for us?”

“Nah...Just wanted to give your Mom the name of the piano tuner.” Cassidy grinned up at her new friend. “Now she says I can't go home.”

Alyssa shot a reprimanding look at her mother, “Kidnapping children again? What have we told you about that?”

Rolling her eyes at that, Lara looked at Pava and Mary, “My daughter the comedian.”

Pava grinned and asked Cassidy, “You want us to walk you back home, darlin'?”

“Nah... I'll be okay.” Cassidy looked up at Alyssa when the older girl spoke up.

“She can stay for a while.. or we can walk her home.” Alyssa pointed to herself and Alan then looked down at Cassidy, “If that's okay with Cass...”

Cassidy swallowed hard and nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

Pava carefully avoided looking at Mary, but grinned at her soon-to-be great-granddaughter and nodded, “Okay then. We'll see you back at the house later.”

Lara smiled at the older couple, because there was no doubt in her mind that was what they were, a couple. “Have a nice walk.”

With a chuckle and a wave, Pava and Mary moved on toward the park.

“Wanna come in for a minute?” Alyssa gestured to the open door.

Cassidy nodded, “Sure.”

###

It had not been a particularly long day, but the incompetence Miranda had dealt with on an exponentially increasing level throughout the day had left her nerves on edge. Minions scattered as she stalked across the Elias-Clarke lobby and a path from the door of the building to the waiting car was instantly created when she stepped outside. Upon entering the vehicle, Miranda spoke crisply to Andrea, “Let's get this over with.” before thinking. _I want to go home._

“Whoa!” Andy shook her head and pulled out her cell phone, dialing quickly. “Jo! Listen, we just got in the car but traffic is horrid and I'm dying of thirst so give us at least an hour before you expect us... m'kay?” She listened to the response and nodded, “Great. Thanks...” Disconnecting the call, Andy sent two quick text messages then turned to Miranda, “What's wrong?”

“No one thing, Andrea.” Miranda sighed, “There were several small annoying things, incompetence and a labyrinth of red tape...”

“Ah,” Andy shifted closer, sliding her hand into Miranda's, “Permits for the patriotic shoots not coming through?” Andy knew that was the last layout needed for this month's issue.

“Oh they will...” Miranda narrowed her eyes, “There is a clerk that has realized there are certain times that withholding permits will garner him some extra 'tips' to facilitate the paperwork...” The editor shook her head, “Such as when the print deadline is looming...”

“Wow...” Andy thought about that, “Corruption at City Hall... You want me to dig more? Maybe this guy is doing this to other people too... we can get him out of that job.”

“No, unless you are very low on stories.” Miranda began to relax as Andrea's thumb gently caressed her wrist. “He's an annoyance, but not actually all that costly. I would pay a lot more to have the paperwork expedited.” Miranda growled, “This time it's the location that is causing most of the problems. There is a lot of paperwork involved.”

“Oh? Where's that?” Andy's smiled faded and her thumb stopped moving at Miranda's quiet response.

“Ground Zero.”

“Miranda... No...” Andy's eyes became misty, “You can't...” Wiping an escaped tear from her cheek, Andy pleaded, “You can't make Jo go back there... Please...Please, Miranda... pick another place. You can't make her... you just can't...”

“Shhhh...” Wrapping her arms around the distraught young woman, Miranda sighed, “I should have realized... Shhhh...” She kissed the top of Andrea's head and promised. “I will have Patrick choose another location.”

Andy sniffled and nodded against Miranda's shoulder, “Thank you.”

“Can I ask, what happened to the Good Detective?” Miranda had her own demons from that day and knew that although it was hard, talking about it did help.

“She doesn't talk about it, at all.” Andy took a deep shaky breath, “But once, I was at the penthouse... we had been watching a movie and then turned the television on. One of those commercials came on for the commemorative coins?” Andy waited for Miranda to nod and continued, “Jo jumped off the couch and left the room...” The car started to slow and then stopped. Andy held Miranda in place, “We're just at Starbucks. Roy's going to get the coffee I ordered.”

Miranda was confused for a moment then realized, “You texted the order in and texted Roy to get it...” Miranda relaxed slightly, she loved Andrea's efficiency.

“Yes,” Andy could see the line for pick-up orders through the window and knew that they had a bit of time, so she continued the story. “After Blair turned off the television, she explained Jo's sudden departure.” Swallowing hard, Andy tried to imagine the horror of that day for New Yorkers and knew it was impossible. Only someone who had been there could truly understand. “Jo was there, at the towers, that day...she watched them fall. Blair wouldn't say more, only that Jo wouldn't want to talk about it.”

“Understandable.” Miranda ran her hand up and down Andrea's arm, “No worries, Love. Patrick will choose another suitably patriotic location.”

“Okay,” Andy felt the tension in Miranda's arms and asked gently, “Miranda... Where were you when the towers fell?”

Closing her eyes for the time it took to exhale softly, Miranda tried to smile, “A story for another time.”

“Okay.” Andy rested her head on Miranda's shoulder and waited for Roy to bring their drinks.

###

“CAROLINE!” Cassidy stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up into the spirals of the staircase expectantly. When Ro didn't appear, Cassidy sighed and gestured to her escorts, “C'mon...” Leading Alyssa and Alan up the stairs, Cassidy complained, “She's probably got the headphones on...” The television/entertainment room was empty, so Cassidy led her escorts on up to the music room where they found Caroline, headphones on, playing the electronic keyboard. She stopped when she saw they had guests.

“Hello.” Taking the headphones off quickly, Caroline patted her hair back into place. “What's up?”

“How's the practice going?” Cassidy indicated the keyboard, knowing her sister had been going over the song they were going to play for the wedding.

“Fine...”

“You know we need to practice that together, right?” Cassidy sighed as Caroline shrugged, “If we get set playing it each in our own way it will never mesh...”

For a moment Caroline forgot about their visitors and focused on her sister, and the terror she felt at the prospect of playing at the wedding. “I'm gonna screw it up!”

“You know the song, Ro. You'll be fine.” Cassidy knew the problem though, it was the same reason Caroline always flubbed things at recitals, usually small stuff... but enough to make the girl angry at herself.

“You want practice with an audience?” Alan smiled at the unsure girl and alternated pointing to himself and his sister, “We can listen... we're not that scary are we?”

“Yeah, that's a great idea!” Alyssa smiled, “Play for us! We don't know the difference if you screw up!”

“You wanna give it a try, Ro?” Cassidy watched her sister take a deep breath and grinned. Moving to her piano, Cassidy waited for Ro to settle on the bench in front of her own instrument and turn back to the beginning of the sheet music. “Ready?”

Nodding, Caroline waited for Cassidy to play the first note before she began on the second. She didn't struggle with the music exactly, but it never came as easily to her as it had to Cassidy. The fact that her sister wasn't using any sheet music didn't escape any of their notice. 

When the song was over Alyssa and Alan clapped and Alyssa whistled through her teeth. Both musicians blushed slightly and Caroline looked at her sister, “Told you I'd flub it.”

“Just those three places... they're tricky. You'll get it before the wedding... I know you will.” Cassidy grinned, “I doubt anyone would know the difference anyway.”

“Mom will know.” Caroline sighed, “Mom always knows.” A chuckle drew their attention to the door.

“That's what Mom's do, Darlin'.” Pava grinned at her great-grandaughters. “They're supposed to know.”

“That was lovely music.” Mary watched the girls carefully, “We didn't get to hear it all though... could you... would you play it again?” 

Cassidy looked to her sister, “One more time?” She grinned as Caroline shrugged and she waited for Gram and Mary to settle on the couch before she began playing, Caroline again coming in on the second note.

###

Even though they were aware that the elevator was on its way up, Blair jumped a bit as the doors opened to reveal Miranda and Andy, coffee in hand. Standing nervously next to her wife, Blair fell back on her socialite training and smiled, “Miranda, Andy, how nice to see you again.”

“Blair,” Miranda matched the faux polite smile and leaned forward as Blair did, brushing their cheeks close but not touching each others for a socially accepted 'air' kiss. “I hear you have some fabulous designs to show me.”

Jo's eyes widened as she slowly turned to evaluate Blair's actions then shot a 'what the hell' look at Andy.

Andy laughed softly and stepped forward, pulling Jo into a brief hug, saying “Hiya Jo.” outloud then whispering into the detective's ear, “Just go with it.” Andy knew what Miranda's presence did to even the most seasoned designer. _Blair must be feeling nervous to the extreme,_ Andy thought and was very proud of Miranda for putting aside her own day's irritation to help Blair through the case of nerves. Or, Andy thought morbidly, _Miranda is just falling back on the social niceties to get herself through this showing..._ If that was the case, Andy hoped Blair had a thicker skin than it seemed.

###

Andy used her vantage point well to watch Miranda as yet another design was modeled for the editor. Blair's voice was soothing as she explained the details of this particular gown. Andy was a little worried though, because Miranda only seemed to be paying minimal attention. Since the third dress had been brought out, Miranda seemed lost in her own thoughts and that worried Andy tremendously. Miranda very rarely let her mind wander or her attention lapse, especially during a showing. Andy watched as Miranda slowly drew her index finger and thumb along her chin in thoughtful contemplation. Three times Andy thought she saw a frown begin to form, but then the index finger would pass across Miranda's lips and her expression of mild interest would be reset.

Blair nodded to the model currently next to her and turned to Miranda hopefully. She kept the socially accepted smile on her face as she unclasped her hands from in front of her and spread them wide in a gesture of finality. “That's all I have for you right now.” She spoke quietly to the model, telling her that she and the rest could leave after they changed back into their street clothes.

Miranda shifted, licking her lips briefly before asking quietly, “Is there somewhere we can speak in private?”

“Wait just a minute...” Jo was becoming alarmed, “Why private?” If Blair was going to get her heart broken, Jo damn well wanted to know what Miranda was going to say to break it.

“No,” Blair assured her wife, “It's okay, Joey...” Gesturing to a door across the room, Blair set her socialite smile in stone and nodded, “I believe my office would suffice.”

“Miranda?” Andy stopped the older woman's forward motion and moved to look her in the eye, “Miranda... are you okay?”

Reaching up to caress Andrea's cheek with the backs of her fingers, Miranda felt the small tug of a smile at the corners of her mouth. “I am fine, Andrea... no worries.”

Catching the hand touching her, Andy kissed Miranda's wrist, “Okay...” She watched Miranda move on into Blair's office and linked arms with Jo to prevent the detective from following. “C'mon, Jo... buy me a drink.”

Jo's eyes never left the, now closed, door. “You sure this is gonna be okay?”

Andy took a deep breath and told the truth, “No, I'm not sure, but I hope so... for all our sakes. C'mon,” Andy tugged her friend toward the kitchen, “I need some grape juice plus.”

Reluctantly, Jo allowed herself to be led to the kitchen. The sight of the appetizer tray on the counter reminded her, “Blair's made dinner...” Jo asked quietly, “Do you think you'll stay to eat?”

Andy pressed her lips together and shrugged, “Let's just wait and see...”

Nodding, Jo poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Andy with smile, “One “grape juice plus” for you.”

Accepting the stemmed glass, Andy nodded, “Thanks.” They'd watched one of the original Planet of the Apes movies a few months into their friendship and when the female chimp doctor had called wine 'grape juice, plus', both she and Jo had cracked up, laughing so hard they'd hurt for a while afterward. It had been a joke between them ever since. They both took a drink and Jo asked again, glancing in the direction of Blair's office.

“Do you think it'll be okay?”

Andy just sighed, and took another drink.

###

Blair courteously gestured to a large chair across from her office desk and asked, “May I offer you a refreshment?” She indicated the small bar in the corner, “I have ice water... or wine if you prefer.”

“No, thank you,” Miranda leaned back in the seat and studied the woman standing in front of her. “What do you expect to gain from this endeavor?”

“Um... gain?” Blair took a seat, not in her office chair, behind the desk, but in the other large chair next to Miranda's. “I don't...know.”

“Were I to say that your designs are brilliant... would you resign your position at Warner Industries to pursue a career in fashion design?” Miranda tilted her head as she continued the questioning, “If I were to say your designs are hideous, would your life change in any way?”

Blair thought about it for about thirty seconds and shook her head, “The answer to both those questions would be, No.” She smiled, a genuine smile, “I love being CEO of Warner Industries, and even if you believe all my designs were terrible, my life will be the same tomorrow as it was yesterday.”

“So this is a hobby for you...”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Blair sighed and chuckled at herself then questioned the fashion icon, “That bad huh?”

Blue eyes twinkled as Miranda answered the question, “Not at all... some of them were quite good.”

“Really?!” Blair almost melted with relief. Miranda was right, even if her designs had been deemed catastrophes it wouldn't impact Blair's life in the slightest. Blair was greatly relieved that Miranda liked them though, Blair hated to fail.

“Yes.” Miranda cautioned, “But I'm afraid you won't be getting a layout in Runway for them.”

“Oh,” Blair hid her disappointment, but did ask, “Why not?”

“Because it is a hobby for you...” Miranda spoke with quiet intensity, “...a game, a diversion from your stressful occupation.” The editor continued as Blair nodded. “The people I feature in Runway are actively pursuing careers in the field. I cannot in good conscience devote pages of Runway, in effect taking away from someone's livelihood, in order to promote your hobby.”

“I understand.” Blair did her best to smile, “I had hoped to brag to my friends about my designs being featured in Runway... One of my best friends used to dabble in fashion design. I had hoped to impress her with your approval.”

“What gives you the idea you won't be able to do that anyway?” The distinctive glint in Miranda's eye would have garnered her one of Andy's sun-rivaling smiles. “Let us change the subject, slightly.” Miranda smiled as Blair leaned forward in her chair in order to hear the quiet words better, “Let us discuss... the third gown you presented.”

###

Jo stood from her seat at the kitchen counter for the tenth time, “That's it... I can't take it...”

“Jo!” Andy quickly blocked her friend's path, “They'll be finished when they're finished...”

“But what if...” Jo never finished that sentence because at that moment the door to Blair's office opened and both women emerged, arms linked together, both laughing fairly loudly.

Andy's eyes widened perceptibly while Jo's narrowed. It was the detective who spoke, “What's so funny?”

Blair tried to control her laughter and answered, “Nothing...”

The reporter in Andy also wanted to know, “Miranda?”

Miranda too tried, with better results than Blair, to control her expression, “As I said before Andrea, no worries.”

“Uh...” Dumbstruck for a moment, Andy finally just shook her head and went with it, “Yeah, okay...” She pointed to the significantly reduced tray of snacks on the counter, “Blair made snackies... and dinner...”

“Excellent,” Miranda perused the remaining offerings and raised her eyebrows at the first taste of her selection. Swallowing the bite she began to speak only to find an unexpected hand covering her mouth. Jo's voice was near her ear, but the detective spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“Do not tell her she could be a caterer... I'll spend the next month with her obsessing about food and all my meals will be appetizers!” Releasing Miranda, Jo grinned, Blair tossed her hair in a huff, Miranda glared, and a subdued Andy simply watched the action with narrowed eyes. Miranda's next words vocalized what Andy was thinking.

“You are being very familiar with me, Detective.” Miranda leveled her Dragon gaze on Jo, “It is not often someone is allowed to do that to me...not without consequences.”

“I... uh...” Jo's eyes widened. “I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...”

“Mmmm... It seems luck is on your side this evening.” Popping another morsel into her mouth, Miranda raised an eyebrow, she dismissed the subject, returning to the earlier topic. “Would having all appetizer meals really be so bad?”

Scoffing at her wife's behavior and thankful that Miranda was so gracious about it, Blair answered Miranda's question, “Yes.” Crossing to the oven she opened the warming tray and removed a platter with one large steak, two smaller cuts and a chicken breast on it. “My carnivorous, Barbarian, wife would go insane if she didn't have a huge chunk of meat at least three times a week.”

“That's right, Princess...” Jo grunted as the large steak was transferred to her plate. “Meat... good.”

Miranda chuckled at the caveman impersonation. Mischief twinkled in her eyes as she cut into the perfectly prepared meat. Tasting the steak, Miranda nodded. “Delicious.” She smiled at their hosts, “You are a lucky woman, Detective...”

“Oh, I know that...” Jo grinned at Blair then scowled as the blonde preened a little under the admiration. “Well don't get a fat head about it!”

Miranda chuckled then realized Andrea had become very quiet, “Andrea?”

Jumping a little, Andy looked up from the spot on the table she'd been studying. She tried to smile, “Sorry, Miranda... I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” Miranda put her fork down and reached over to hold Andrea's hand. “If you're ill we can leave.”

“No.” Andy squeezed the hand in hers, “I'm okay.” She nodded at Miranda's questioning look then smiled at Blair and indicated the chicken on her plate, “This is delicious.”

“Thank you.” Blair studied Andy closely for a moment then shook off the weird feeling she was getting from the younger woman. Andy was more Jo's friend than Blair's, but she'd had enough interaction with the reporter for the last year or so to know when something was bothering Andy. Right now though, Blair was far too happy with the turn of events her showing had brought to even worry about Andy's strange mood. She was bursting to talk about it, to Jo, but couldn't, not yet. So she took a small bite of her steak and smiled shyly at Miranda, smiling wider when the older woman took a bite of her steak and winked.


	41. Chapter 41

Pava and Mary looked up as the door opened. They both stood and Pava walked down the hall toward her granddaughter while Mary held back somewhat.

“Welcome home, Darlin'.” Pava hugged Andy and smiled, “How was your dinner?”

“Good.” Andy glanced at Miranda and smiled weakly, “I'm gonna go on up... I'm kinda tired.”

Miranda nodded and watched Andrea ascend the stairs slowly. “I will be up to check on the girls momentarily... there are a few things I want to check on in the Book...”

“Yeah...” Andy's response floated down the staircase, “Of course.”

“What has gotten in to her?” Pava put her hands on her hips, “She seemed a little down...”

“Yes.” Miranda thought back to this evening's events and sighed, “She's been that way most of the evening...” It was something Miranda knew that she and Andrea needed to discuss. “If you will excuse me...”

“Oh, of course...” Pava watched Miranda follow Andy's path up the stairs. Warm arms around her waist made her smile, but the question Mary asked wiped it away again.

“What was that all about?”

“I'm not sure, Darlin...” Pava squeezed the arms around her, “I'm sure they'll work it out though....” Turning in the embrace, Pava draped her arms around Mary's shoulders. “How about you and I finish our drinks and turn in... we have a flight to catch tomorrow.”

“Mmm...” Mary sighed and rested her head on Pava's shoulder, “Home.”

“Yeah...” Grinning, Pava kissed Mary's temple, “We'll be back for the girls' birthday party though... and again for the wedding.”

“We should book our flights now... since we know the dates...” A tinge of worry laced Mary's words, “... it's cheaper that way...”

“Mmmm... Yeah. I think that Emily gal said there would be a plane for us to come to the wedding.” Pava nodded and grinned, “But then a few flights aren't going to hurt either of our bank accounts...”

“No, I guess not... life insurance is not fun to think about, but it's a good thing to have,” Mary shook her head a little, “It's just so weird, not having to worry about money...”

“I know, it took me quite a while to wrap my head around it. You'll have even more if you decide to sell the B & B. You have at least one offer to consider.” 

“Yeah, I've had a ton of real estate people asking me about the property, like vultures, but only one of them has already had a buyer.” Mary sighed, “It was a surprise. I hadn't even thought about selling.” She looked up at Pava. “Do you think I should?”

“If you want to...whatever you want to do is fine with me.” Looking around quickly, Pava dropped a kiss on Mary's temple then smiled, “C'mon... let's see about getting some sleep.”

###

Miranda leaned down to kiss Caroline's cheek, “Good night, my darling...I love you.” She stood and began to leave the room when the girl's voice stopped her.

“What's wrong with Ma?”

Turning to face Caroline, Miranda questioned, “What makes you think something is wrong?”

“She seemed sad, when she told me good night.” Caroline was worried, “It seemed...” She didn't want to say it. Surely it wasn't true, Andy had promised; promised not to leave. “It seemed like the last time she was going to tell me...”

Shaking her head, Miranda assured Caroline, “Andrea will tell you good night for many more years to come.”

“Okay,” Caroline sighed and hugged her pillow. She couldn't hear and interpret everything the way Cassidy could, but even she knew what that tone in her mother's voice meant. Andy wasn't going anywhere. “G'night, Mom.”

“Sleep well.” Miranda left the room quietly. She stopped in Cassidy's room next. Cassidy was already sleeping, so all that was required was a kiss on the slumbering girl's cheek and a quietly whispered, 'I love you', before she made her way to the master bedroom. Quelling the odd urge to knock on her own bedroom door, Miranda entered the room and was surprised to find it empty. “Andrea?”

“In here.”

Miranda walked to the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame, Miranda watched in silence as Andrea removed her minimal make-up. It was always a pleasure to watch as the fake Andrea was replaced by the real person underneath. Now the real Andrea, her Andrea, turned toward her.

“What?”

Blinking, Miranda shook her head, “Can I not just look at you? Do I need a reason?”

“Miranda,” Andy sighed in frustration and studying the floor intently, mumbled, “maybe you're right...”

“Pardon?”

“Maybe you're right...” Andy looked up, “What if... what if you would be better off with someone else...”

“Someone... else?” Miranda's vision began to tunnel, “What are you talking about?”

“Someone...rich, beautiful... someone who shares your interest in fashion... someone who can cook for you and... just someone who's a better match for you than I am... older than I am...” Andy's voice wavered. “Someone like...”

Taking a deep breath, Miranda understood now why Andrea had been so quiet during dinner. She completed her fiancee's thought, but didn't agree with it. “... Blair.” Miranda watched as Andrea's shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Yeah... Blair...” Andy felt like crying, “She's completely perfect for you... socially, financially close to your equal... she's a powerful woman in her industry, like you... and she's fashionable, and beautiful... ” Sighing at the final straw, Andy spoke through her wavering lips, “... and she can cook.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda tried to catch Andrea's eye. “Except for two problems...” Licking her lips, Miranda addressed the least important issue first, “She is married...” The editor smiled as Andrea's head snapped up to lock eyes with her, “... and more importantly, I love you, not her.”

“Miranda...” Andy shook her head, “I'm just so...”

“Oh yes,” Miranda smiled and moved to embrace the young woman, “Yes indeed,” Gently tipping Andrea's head back, Miranda leaned in for a kiss, murmuring, “You know I love things, just so.”

Melting into the kiss, Andy agreed when they broke apart, “You always have been very particular.” She reached up, gently running her fingertips across the lips she had just kissed, across the lips that Jo's hand had... Andy's eyes followed her fingertips as she spoke, softly, “She shouldn't have touched you.”

Sighing softly, Miranda moved away, “I really don't understand this perception that I am untouchable...”

“Miranda... it's because you are untouchable...” Andy took a deep breath, buying some time to organize her thoughts on the subject but there was one fact that was perfectly clear to her, “No one touches you.”

“Of course they do,” Miranda almost laughed, “There are many social gatherings where I shake hands, touch cheeks to air kiss, even link arms with people from time to time.” The older woman pointed out a recent example, “I linked arms with Blair just this evening... why are you not upset about that?”

Andy shook her head, “That's different... that is you touching them... your choice.” She didn't know how to explain it and admitted, “A lot of it is just my jealousy, I suppose. I love being able to touch you.” Reaching up, Andy lightly traced the shadow under Miranda's high cheekbone then trailed her fingertips down the side of the editor's smooth neck, feeling the pulse point there jump at her touch. “Do you realize that during the entire time I worked for you I didn't touch you, not even once?” Andy continued to trace Miranda's neck with her fingertips. “I wanted to. I wanted to so badly it hurt sometimes. I love having that privilege and I don't like it when anyone else is granted that... honor.”

“You are the only person in the world that makes me feel this way when you touch me.” Miranda leaned into the questing fingertips at her jawline, “The only one who ever has...” With a sigh, Miranda admitted, “I do notice that people don't actually initiate contact with me though. I thought about that when we were in Cincinnati with your parents. You are the only one who reaches out to me so casually...” She didn't mention his name but Miranda thought about her previous marriage, Stephen never touched me without a reason. His caresses were always calculated, for his own need.

“Good.” Andy was mesmerized by her fingertips gliding over the smooth skin of Miranda's shoulders. Replacing her fingers with her lips, Andy murmured against Miranda's neck, “I like it that way.”

Tipping her head back to grant Andrea better access, Miranda closed her eyes to savor the sensations as she moaned slightly, “Agreed.”

###

“I can't believe you.”

“Richard!” Dorothy gestured to the television screen, “Look! She is so in love...”

“No!” He closed his eyes, stubbornly refusing to watch. It was just a bonus that he didn't have to see Regis Philbin staring at his daughter's breasts as a result.

Sighing, Dorothy fast-forwarded the recording and ruthlessly hit play, “Then listen, you fool... listen to your daughter.”

Refusing to be juvenile enough to cover his ears, Richard kept his eyes closed, but heard the conversation about the gunman, and how Miranda had taken him down. He ground his teeth together at the sound of Miranda's voice. When they talked about Andy disarming the gunman, Richard's eyes flew open as he heard the reason his baby girl had lost her cool. He swallowed hard when Miranda asked who actually called Andy 'baby' and Andy replied in a choked voice, 'Daddy'.

The muscle in his jaw jumped. “Shut it off...”

“Richard...” Dorothy sighed, “She really is happy...” She paused the playback on a still picture of Andy gazing at Miranda. “Can't you see how happy she is with Miranda?” Met with silence, Dorothy continued. “I was wrong about her, about Miranda, she loves Andy... she loves her with all her heart.”

Jumping out of his seat, Richard pointed to the picture, “That woman is a lying bitch... and she only wants to control Andy.”

“Richard!”

“It's true, Dot.” He took great glee in telling his wife all about his little encounter with Miranda in his office after Dorothy had left for New York. He was smug when he finished the story, “You see? She only wants to control the people around her and she uses her money to do it.”

“But...” Dorothy shook her head, not believing the woman she'd come to know would do that, not to Andy. Looking up at her infuriated husband, Dorothy swallowed hard and resolutely stuck to her belief, even though she didn't voice it again. _They love each other..._ There was another more pressing issue at the moment. “What are you going to do?” Again, Richard was silent and Dorothy repeated her question. “Richard... What are you going to do?”

Leveling his best courtroom gaze at his wife, Richard spoke evenly. “I don't know, yet.” He caught a glimpse of the still picture on the television screen and his right cheek twitched then he turned and walked out of the living room.

Dorothy jumped as a door down the hall slammed and she bit her upper lip as she thought to herself, Here's an even better question, Dottie... What are you going to do?  
Oddly enough, she found herself in agreement with her husband on that point, because she didn't have a clue what she was going to do either, _yet._

###

“You can't be serious.” Emily was incredulous, “You really aren't going to tell me?” She had done what Serena asked and waited to ask about the incident at Miranda's. She'd waited, and waited, and now the woman wouldn't even discuss it?!

“I cannot.” Serena was firm on the subject. “Miranda doesn't wish it to be discussed and I will honor that request.”

“But...” Emily exhaled loudly and nodded, “... fine.” The issue had apparently been resolved and Miranda hadn't been acting any stranger than normal interaction with Andrea caused. Turning to her computer, Emily brought up the RSVP database and again saw the blanks from Andrea's allotted invitations. Without much thought on the subject, Emily speed dialed Andrea's number as she groused about the oversight.

“Perhaps she just hasn't decided who else to invite?” Serena didn't want Emily to be very upset while talking to Andy. The redhead was quite volatile, something that didn't really bother Serena. In fact, she liked the fire Emily exhibited from time to time. But other people often misunderstood the volatile nature and Serena didn't want Andy and Emily at odds with each other any more than they already were. “She doesn't know as many people as Miranda does.”

Scoffing at that, Emily waited three rings before Andy's irritatingly cheery voice sounded in her ear.

“Hello and good morning, Emily.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Emily got right down to business. “Andrea, there are three invitations missing from the database. I need to know who you sent them to.”

“Oh... Um... I gave them to Miranda.” Andy cringed because she knew what the next question would be.

“Well, do you know who Miranda sent them to?” This was ridiculous. You would think Andrea would know how to keep track of a guest list.

“I do, well two of them anyway.” Andy licked her lips and shifted her phone to her other ear. “But you aren't going to like it.”

Ready to scream in frustration, Emily chastised her former co-worker. “I don't care who you invite to your wedding, I merely have to keep track of them. Now who is it?”

“I can't tell you...” Andy quickly spoke to the outraged silence on the other end of her conversation, “If Miranda wants to tell you then that's fine, but we put Miranda's number on the invitations for the people to RSVP.” Andy had been amazed to get those calls. Miranda was very controlled about it, answering the phone, nodding once and responding in a very civil manner. She had not said 'thank you' that would have been too much, but she did calmly inform their future guests that she would 'inform Emily of their attendance.' It was major progress. All the hassles at work lately must have made the tiny detail slip Miranda's mind, “They have both accepted, so just mark them as going to be there.”

“How?!” Emily pinched the bridge of her nose. “I suppose I can do guest one and guest two...”

Andy sighed, “Use their initials. A.W. And C.T. Neither will be bringing a guest.”

“Ohmygod.” Emily blinked as the initial's registered. “A.W. Andrea, you don't mean...”

“Just go with it.” Andy had pushed for the rival editor to be invited for very good reasons, the main one being that Miranda was starting a new life and Andy wanted it to start with a clean slate. She spoke the only words she knew would calm Emily down. “Miranda agreed to it.” Now that the editor's name had been invoked, Andy decided the original topic of this phone call was done. “She'll be in early this morning... I'd say you have another five minutes before she arrives.”

“Brilliant.” Making the appropriate notations in the database, Emily obediently switched modes of thought to the birthday party. “Have the twins mailed their invitations yet?”

“Yes.” Andy thought they should start being delivered tomorrow. “You can expect calls on those anytime after tomorrow.”

Hesitating, Emily managed to keep the contempt out of her voice. “And Andrea, I'm going to need your Maid of Honor's phone number. I'm not sure if she wants to plan two separate hen... bachelorette parties, or if we should have one large party with both you and Miranda as guests.” Emily would prefer separate parties, because Andrea's friend would no doubt believe fried tidbits with beer and a Chippendale's stage show would be an appropriate party. Emily thought Miranda would want a little more class to the event than that.

“Oh,” Andy laughed, “Sure.” She gave Emily the number. “Her name is Lily, by the way... just in case you were interested.” Andy's grin came through the phone, “And you have three minutes left before Miranda arrives. She just texted me that she's pulling up in front of the building now.”

“Of course,” Emily managed to remember her manners. “Thank you, Andrea. I will call you again if I have any more problems.”

Laughing loudly at that, Andy agreed, “I know you will, Em.”

Emily ground her teeth together as she hung up the phone then Miranda's imminent arrival penetrated her brain. “ohmygod” She stood and started toward the elevator when she saw Bethany at her desk. Forcing herself to stop for a moment, Emily turned to Serena who had just been standing there watching her talk on the phone. “Will you watch the phones?”

“Of course.” Serena's dark eyes watched as Emily gestured for Bethany to follow her to the elevator. Emily began speaking quickly about the duties the First Assistant has regarding Miranda's arrival and the Book; Bethany nodding all the way.

###

“Long day huh?” Andy wondered what had gotten into her. She knew better than to make small talk when Miranda's day had been this long.

“Mmm...”

“Emily said her bride's maid's dress will be a Valentino...” Andy scrubbed off her makeup and watched Miranda's reflection at the same time. Of course, Emily hadn't actually told her that, Lily had called after Emily had called her about the bachelorette party. “Should I choose someone in particular to make Lily's dress?” She finished her task and turned to Miranda, “And what about the girls?”

“One of the girls can wear a smaller version of the gown Emily is being fit for.” Miranda continued her own makeup removal, “Your bride's maid's gowns should complement your dress.”

Andy nodded, “Adrianna Papell has a few designs that might work.” The dress she was going to wear had been a fluke, what Jean-Paul deemed 'a moment of inspiration'. Andy didn't want to take the time for the man to be 'inspired' enough to design the bride's maid's dresses. 

“Oh,” Miranda grinned, “Mediterranean flair?”

Running her tongue over her teeth, Andy sighed, “Yes...” and mumbled, “You would know that...” 

There had been subtle comments from Miranda ever since Andy had told her that she'd picked out a dress. Nothing intrusive, just bits of garnered information here and there. Andy was sure by the time the wedding rolled around Miranda would have a sketch of Andy's dress on her desk. And she still didn't know a thing about the dress Miranda claimed to have chosen except that it was not Valentino.

“Emily said you weren't wearing Valentino...” Andy prodded. “Why not?”

“I wore a Valentino gown when I married James.” Miranda finished her nighttime ritual and moved back toward the bedroom.

“Okay... I get that.” Andy followed the older woman, still pressing for information, “Then, why not wear Chanel? I'm sure Karl would design something for you...”

Miranda hesitated then stopped her forward motion and studied the carpet beneath her feet, “I have also, already worn Chanel.”

Andy stopped dead in her tracks. “What?” Her jaw clenched and her nostrils flared, “Miranda.... you wore Chanel for him? For Stephen?!” Shaking her head against the notion, Andy argued against it, “Cassidy said you got a dress off the rack from the Closet.”

“I did.” Miranda sighed, “We were doing a bridal issue, there were several vintage Chanel dresses to choose from.”

“Vintage.” Andy echoed, “Vintage Chanel...” Shaking her head, Andy continued on to the bed, mumbling, “Unbelievable.”

Miranda climbed onto her side of the bed and stayed there, “Are you very angry?”

“Only at him, for making so many things difficult for you,” Andy shifted closer, draping her arm over Miranda's stomach, “and for not recognizing the honor you gave him by wearing Chanel.” 

“How do you know he didn't?”

Andy snorted at that, “Because we're talking about Stephen...”

Snuggling with Andrea, in their bed, at the end of a long day, Miranda nudged her nose against the leonine neck, “Why are we talking about him?”

Tipping her head back, Andy moved into Miranda's questing lips and murmured, “Who?” She felt Miranda smile against her skin and found herself smiling at the ceiling until her lips became otherwise occupied.

###

“So are you ready for the big day?” Jo grinned at her friend and crunched into a french fry. “It's getting close.”

Andy picked up her burger, “Oh I know,” She eyed the sandwich in her hands lovingly, “This is the last time I'll be able to eat one of these until after the ceremony.”

“What?” Jo looked at the sandwich, “Why?”

Andy shrugged, “I love red meat, but sometimes it makes me feel heavy. So after this, I'm gonna stick to chicken and fish as much as I can until after the ceremony.” Looking across the small bar table at her friend, Andy grinned, “Your big day is tomorrow though.” 

Laughing at an expression as close to terror as she'd ever seen on her friend's face, Andy winked, “Don't worry, you'll be fine. I think Miranda is going to have you in the Armani suit, if that makes you feel any better. She really liked you in that, even if she was drugged the first time she saw you in it.” Andy took a bite of her burger and chewed as Jo thought about that.

“Yeah, actually, it does.” She was comfortable in the Armani suit. “I've been looking through that magazine and some of those women, they need to eat a sandwich!”

“Yep,” Andy swallowed her bite, “Most of them are far too thin. There are a few designers who have started tailoring their designs to larger women, which to them means size four and six... but it's a start. Miranda features them a little more prominently in the magazine, so more and more designers will do it.”

“That's a subtle game.” Jo was dubious about the impact 'a little more prominently' displayed designs would have on the industry as a whole. “Reminds me a lot of the politics on the force.”

Andy caught an odd inflection in Jo's voice, “Problems?”

“Nothin' I haven't dealt with before,” Jo sighed, “Or will again I'm sure...” She explained the situation briefly. “There's a new captain at our precinct that doesn't care much for women... or homosexuals... so it's a double whammy for me.”

“Isn't there someone you can go to, higher up?” Andy knew Jo's job was hard enough as it was without some asshat giving her grief about her private life.

Jo shook her head, “I don't want to go there. If I started running to the big brass every time some jerk made a comment about my orientation, I'd never stop running.” She shrugged, “This is my problem to deal with. Speaking of which.. how's you're little problem?”

Andy put her burger down, “Miranda handed the problem over to her lawyer after a very irate call she made to the governor. Things were taken care of pretty quickly after that.”

“Good.” Jo nodded. “I'm glad that worked out for you.”

“Well, they tell me she's still writing the letters, she just can't send them. But, if there is anything we can do for you just let us know.” Andy assured her friend, “Miranda will be on your side for sure, which is pretty good considering her pull with the Mayor and the Governor.”

“I'll keep it in mind.” Jo laughed and gestured for Andy to eat, “You better finish up,” She teased her friend, “You and I both have to get back to work at some point.”

“Yeah,” Andy sipped her drink, “The paparazzi have pretty much cleared out from the Mirror.” It wasn't actually a happy thought for her. Andy loved being home for the girls. She was having a little trouble lately with the concept of working. The temptation of Miranda and her money was a huge pull on her to stop working at the Mirror and just stay home. Andy knew she could write from home, and wondered if a freelance sort of life would satisfy her. The idea of letting Miranda support her was so very seductive, but then she would think about how that would make her feel. She'd hated it when she'd been unemployed and Nate's paycheck had supported them. She didn't want to feel that way with Miranda. She wanted to be self-sufficient, needed that, for her own piece of mind.

“Hello? Earth to Andy?” Jo grinned as her friend's dark eyes refocused, “Where'd ya go?”

“Sorry, Just lost in thought for a minute...” Andy took a big bite of her burger to avoid answering the next obvious question, but it never came. Jo opened her mouth to ask, but her cell phone rang. Saved by the bell, Andy thought then grimaced because she realized that it was Jo's work calling and that meant bad things. Since Jo had done such an excellent job with the hostage situation, she had been given her choice of assignments. Much to Blair's dismay, Jo chose homicide.

Jo closed her phone and stood, “I gotta go.”

Andy got an idea, “Can I tag along?”

Pausing for a moment, Jo looked at her friend then agreed, “Yeah, just stay behind the tape.”

“Gotcha.” Andy tossed some bills on the table to cover their meals and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. Jo had teased her about the coat since it was so hot outside, but inside most establishments the a/c was on full blast often making her chilly. Andy sighed to herself and also admitted that the jacket went with the outfit. She knew Miranda would be scandalized if it wasn't at least carried with her. 

###

Miranda walked into the townhouse earlier than her usual long day, but still far after meal time. She heard laughter filtering down through the stairwell and climbed the stairs, intent on saying hello to her children.

Reaching the entertainment room, Miranda frowned as she realized the children were playing a game that she did not approve of, it was violent and the way they scored points was to guide their character through illegal and possibly immoral acts. Miranda believed there was enough of that in real life. It didn't take long before her presence was sensed and Caroline quickly shut off the game, much to the others dismay. 

“Mother.” Caroline had the grace to look embarrassed, “Alyssa and Alan brought one of their games over...”

“So I see.” Miranda sniffed judgmentally, “Your mother approves of this game?”

“No,” Alan realized what the problem was and stood to face Miranda, “She doesn't approve of it. Our father gave it to us and we brought it here to play. We should have asked you first.” He bowed slightly, “I apologize. It won't happen again.”

Miranda studied the boy, looking for any sign of insincerity; unable to find any. Her lips twitched slightly, “See that it doesn't.” Turning to her daughters she saw the concern in their eyes. They knew punishment was imminent. Miranda decided to let them sweat for a while. “Where is Andrea?”

“Ma's taking a bath.” Cassidy exchanged a look with Caroline, wondering when the other shoe would drop. “She's been in there for a while.”

Nodding, Miranda pulled out her cell phone and pushed one of her most used speed dial buttons, “Roy, there are two children here that need to be taken home. They only live down the block. When you have delivered them to their doorstep you are finished for the evening.” She'd had him wait because she'd entertained the idea of taking the girls, and Andrea, out for ice cream to make up for missing the evening meal, even though she had called to let them know of her absence in advance. She spoke to Caroline quietly, “There were no hounds on the doorstep when I arrived, therefore you may walk your friends to the car.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Caroline swallowed hard, knowing there was still some sort of punishment to come for playing the forbidden game.

“Mmm...” Miranda sniffed and pocketed her phone, “I am going to check on Andrea.”

“'Kay.” Caroline gestured for her friends to follow her, she was a little jealous when Alyssa draped her arm around Cassidy's shoulder. Not that Caroline liked Alyssa in particular, but because Alan didn't do the same for her. Alan seemed a little more uptight than his sister though, Caroline laughed at herself, knowing that between she and Cassidy, she was the more uptight of the two as well. Caroline thought absently, _Maybe that's why I like him so much._

###

Miranda waited for the children to move down the stairs before she began her trek up. Andrea very rarely took baths,alone, but when she did they were long, soaking things that usually meant she was troubled by something.

Entering their bedroom, Miranda shed her jacket, draping it over the back of the dresser chair before walking into the ensuite bathroom. “Andrea?”

“Hmmm?” Andy answered absently. She was too absorbed in the water she was lifting up with her hand and letting trickle down out of her palm back into the huge tub. “Hello, Miranda.”

“Andrea, what's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dark, troubled eyes raised to meet Miranda's gaze, “I have the perfect life.”

“Save for the fact that we are together, our lives are not perfect, Andrea.” She conceded that their lives were very close to perfect though. Miranda sat on the side of the tub and ran her fingers through Andrea's dark, damp, hair, “Talk to me.” When the young woman remained quiet, Miranda asked, “Have you washed your hair yet?”

Andy shook her head, “No, I just wet it when I first got in.”

“Wet it again.” Miranda stood to turn fully toward Andrea as she began to roll up her sleeves. She watched as Andrea obediently dunked her head under the water. Reaching for the shampoo Andrea preferred, Miranda put a dollop of the gel in her palm and rubbed her hands together as she knelt waiting for Andrea to resurface.

Holding her breath, Andy slid under the water and shook her head, making sure to wet it all the way down to the roots before she sat back up. She closed her eyes at the sensation of Miranda's fingers threading through her hair, the older woman's fingernails gently scratching her scalp. “God that feels good.”

Miranda smiled, “It certainly does.” She loved washing Andrea's hair, it was different than when she had washed the girls' hair when they were younger. That was a mother's duty, loving but necessary. With Andrea, there were a great many levels of emotions associated with the act. Right now it was simply to reassure the woman she loved that she was loved, but there were times that washing Andrea's hair turned into an exercise in sensuality. Miranda heard the small groan that indicated Andrea was very relaxed. Miranda continued massaging the young woman's scalp for several moments longer then gently pushed on the lathered head, “Rinse.” Again, Andrea obediently slipped under the water.

When she rose out of the water, Miranda was sitting back on her heels, her forearms resting on the edge, fingers interlocked flat on the ledge surrounding the tub and again she asked, “What's wrong, Andrea?”

Andy sighed. She knew this time she'd have to answer. “I had lunch with Jo today.”

“Oh,” Miranda wondered what this had to do with the pensive mood Andrea was in, “And how is the Good Detective?”

“She's fine, but,” Andy bit her upper lip, “She got a call just as we were finishing our meal... and, I... went with her.”

Miranda blinked, “Why on Earth would you do a thing like that?”

“I had the stupid idea that I could get the scoop on the story.” Andy swallowed hard, “That maybe Greg would put me on the crime desk instead of filler stuff...” Sad, dark eyes looked up at Miranda and Andy pushed the words past the lump in her throat, “Miranda, I don't want to be on the crime desk... ever.”

Taking a deep breath, Miranda resisted the urge to gather the young woman up in her arms, choosing instead to reach out and brush some damp hair away from Andrea's forehead then kissing the space created there. “Tell me what happened.”

“It was horrible, Miranda.” A tear rolled down Andy's cheek. “It was a nice apartment building. Someone called the police because they heard gunshots. Jo told me to stay behind the police tape, but I snuck in...” Andy swallowed as if to keep the words from coming out, but they did anyway, “There were three bodies, a man, his wife, and their two year old son all dead, they had already been, bagged, I didn't see them... but, there was so much blood... and, I... saw a picture on the wall. He was such a cute little boy...” Andy looked up into liquid blue eyes and couldn't help the anguish in her voice, “He was only two, Miranda!”

“Does the Good Detective have a theory as to why this happened?” Miranda wiped away a few of Andrea's tears but more took their place.

“She said the man was a stock broker. They think he lost a lot of money in the market and went crazy.” Andy moved closer to Miranda. “It was awful.”

“Yes,” Miranda wiped more tears away and smiled sadly at her beautiful fiancee, “But people do crazy, awful, things when money is involved.” She kissed a damp, salty cheek and knew that Andrea would have nightmares about this event, if not tonight then soon. Miranda wanted to try and take Andrea's mind off the scene she witnessed at least for a little while and gestured as she drew an old argument into play, “Out you go, you're going to have more wrinkles than me soon.”

“Miranda...” Andy let out an exasperated breath, “You have some of the smoothest skin I've ever seen.”

Blue eyes twinkled with mischief, “Well then you already have more wrinkles than me, right?”

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy smirked and stood. Stepping into the shower, she turned on the spray for a moment to rinse the shampoo and soap from her body. As the water sluiced off of her naked skin, Andy grinned, “I don't know,” She turned off the shower and indicated the length of her body, “You tell me.”

“Hmm...” Miranda helped Andrea out of the shower and took her time examining Andrea's body, brushing her hands over shivering curves, “It appears your body has escaped unscathed.” Trailing her hands down Andrea's arms, Miranda lifted her fiancee's hands, “Your fingertips seem to be a different matter altogether.”

Andy laughed and pulled her hand away, “They'll smooth out soon enough.” Hearing Miranda's stomach gurgle, Andy asked, “Miranda? Have you eaten supper yet?”

Darkened blue eyes continued to roam over Andy's body as Miranda smiled slowly, “Not yet.”

“Oh...” Andy shivered slightly partially due to her damp skin in the cool air, but mostly because of the predatory look Miranda was giving her. “Um... Where are the girls?”

“They are downstairs,” Miranda moved in closer to lick a bead of water that rolled down Andrea's chest, “Is there some reason you want them?”

“No, I...” Arching into Miranda's touch as Miranda projected the water drop's journey with her tongue, Andy gasped, “I just wondered.”

“Mmm...” Miranda guided Andrea out of the bathroom toward the bed. “They will not dare interrupt us.” Miranda gently pushed Andrea back onto the bed and smiled down at the feast in front of her. “They believe they are going to be punished...”

“Punished?!” Andy propped herself up on her elbows, “For what?”

“Playing that horrible video game that I have expressly forbidden them to have or play.” Miranda laughed, “Of course they won't be punished, they'll just worry about it for a while.”

“But...”

“Shhh...” Miranda stretched out next to her young fiancee, “I will inform them that they are not in trouble when we kiss them goodnight.”

“Okay,” Andy gasped and surrendered herself to Miranda's touch, “Whatever you say...”

Chuckling against the skin at Andrea's throat, Miranda murmured, “Naturally.”


	42. Chapter 42

“I can't wait until your party!”

Andy grinned at the comment, not knowing which girl in the study group had said it, but agreeing with the sentiment whole-heartedly. Partly because she wanted to see the girls have a great birthday, this was the first one she would attend, but also because with that event over, the next big one would be the wedding. The birthday was first though and she hoped it would be all that the girls had hoped for. 

She had agonized over gifts for the girls and had found several things for them, a couple of 'casual' outfits that she'd already gotten Miranda's stamp of approval on, and a charm bracelet with some small icons already dangling from it. Each bracelet had a tiny t-shirt charm, to remind the girls of that first dinner when they tried a switch-a-roo on her, a Cincinnati Red's logo for Andy's hometown, and a small silver sea shell as a reminder of their days spent on Martha's Vineyard. Andy hoped to add more charms as the number of their family trips grew. Cassidy's bracelet also had a musical staff charm, while Caroline's had a tiny book. She also had a very special gift for each girl, individually. She hoped they liked them.

“It must be crazy planning a party for those two.” Hunter's mother, Jane, chuckled, “It's bad enough for just one. I can't imagine two!”

Andy smiled slyly, “Ah... but we have a party planner to do most of it.” She laughed, “Miranda's current First Assistant, Emily, is amazing at stuff like that. She's actually going to be taking over the Event Planning department of Elias-Clarke soon.”

“From assistant to head of the department?”

Andy heard the dubious tone in the woman's voice and explained, “From Miranda's First Assistant to the head of any department in Elias-Clark is almost a demotion.” She was aware from conversations with Serena during their runs that Emily had come very close to turning down the new position had Miranda allowed her to stay on as her assistant.

“Is she really that, powerful?”

“Oh yes.” Andy assured the other woman. “That, and more.” It never ceased to amaze her when another level of Miranda's power and influence was revealed.

“Wow.” Jane was silent for a while.

“Will you be joining Hunter at the party?” Andy smiled at the shocked look on Jane's face, “You're more than welcome to stay. There will be plenty of chaperones, but any of the parents are welcome if they want to stay.”

“I... um...” Jane informed Andy quietly, “Hunter has not received an invitation.”

“What?!” Andy looked across the room at the kids and saw them all smiling and laughing about the upcoming party, all except Hunter who sat quietly. Andy was sure the boy was about to cry. “There must be some mistake.” She caught Caroline's eye and gestured her over. When the girl got close, Andy asked, “Did you invite Hunter to the party?”

“Not me,” Caroline jerked her thumb over her shoulder, “Cass did.”

Andy sighed and motioned for Cassidy to join them. When Cassidy was standing next to her sister, Andy asked, “Did you invite Hunter to the party?”

“I thought Ro did.” Cassidy gasped, “Is that why I had an extra for Dad?!” She groaned, “Oh no... you mean Hunter didn't get one?” She looked at the boy's mom, “I'm sorry. He was supposed to, he really was.”

Jane reassured the girl, “It was just a mistake.” She smiled at the twins, “I would think it would be difficult keeping things like that from happening more often.”

Cassidy looked at Andy pleadingly, “Can he still come, Ma?” Caroline took up the pleading.

“It's just one more person... two if his mom stays...”

Andy shrugged, “Fine by me. The more the merrier I say.” She took out her phone and dialed quickly smiling as the connection was made. “Em, we have a last minute addition to the girls' birthday party guest list. A friend they each thought the other was inviting when in fact neither of them did. His name is Hunter, and his mother will probably remain at the party as well.” Andy waited for a moment, listening to Emily type the information into her computer. “That won't mess anything up will it? Two extra people won't matter that much, will it?” Listening to the answer, Andy nodded and winked at the girls. “Thanks, Em. See ya on Saturday.” She disconnected the call and grinned at the girls, “All set,” Andy looked around them to the other kids, “You better go let Hunter know he's invited.”

Nodding, Cassidy and Caroline rejoined their friends and Andy smiled as she watched them explain to the boy what had happened. His sad expression faded and turned to relief, then joy when he realized he hadn't been excluded after all. Jane's voice drew Andy's attention from the scene.

“Why would two extra people mess anything up?”

Licking her lips, Andy glanced at the girls to make sure they were fully engaged in conversation before speaking softly to the woman next to her. “Have you ever seen the television show Top Chef?” When Jane indicated she had watched it from time to time, Andy nodded and began quietly telling her about the special surprise Emily, via Miranda's connections, had arranged for the twins.

###

Andy walked halfway up the steps to the courthouse slowly as she scanned the crowd. With a grin she readjusted her grip on the thermos and made her way to Miranda's side. Sliding her free arm around Miranda's waist, Andy kissed the editor's cheek and asked. “How's it going?”

“Quite well, actually.” Miranda smiled and asked, “Where are the girls?”

“They're staying at the Hartstone's for a little while. I told them I'd pick them up later.” Andy poured a cup of coffee for Miranda and looked at the group of detectives again. “They seem okay with all this.”

Miranda leaned gratefully against Andrea's solid form as she watched the small group of women standing together on the steps of the building. “They are not professional models, but they take direction well.”

“And they look good doing it.” Nigel walked up beside his boss and former co-worker. “Are you sure they're all police detectives?”

“All their credentials have been verified.” Miranda chuckled at Nigel's dubious expression and verified his suspicion. “One of them was actually a model in her youth...”

“They all have dark hair.” Andy noted absently and asked, “There are no blonde detectives?”

“There was one and a redhead as well, but they were unable to make the shoot.” Miranda watched the group break up in order to have individual photographs taken. “That one almost didn't make it tonight either. She indicated the woman now working solo with the photographer, “She is 'on-call' tonight, which is why she's doing her individual session first.

Nigel opened the folder in his hand and found the woman's picture. “Detective Carolyn Barek, Major Case Squad.”

“Mmm... we have biographies on all of them for the article.” Miranda indicated each of the other police women in turn, Detective Olivia Benson, Detective Stella Bonasera, Detective Kate Beckett...” Her sharp gaze turned to the main reason for this shoot, “and of course, Detective Jo Polniaczek.”

“The ones in suits look very professional, but... um...” Andy's eyes were drawn to the two woman wearing dresses and repeated Nigel's question, “Are you sure they're detectives?”

“Detective Kate Beckett,” Miranda's appraising eye roamed over the women in question, “She's the former model.” She glanced at Andrea and grinned, “Red suits her, don't you think?” 

“One shoulder cut out, Atria design...” Andy nodded. “She does look good in it.”

Miranda grunted her approval at Andy's correct identification of the dress and turned her attention to the other detective. She wore an Alberto Makali dress that hugged her in all the right places. “Detective Stella Bonasera... looks quite nice in black as well.”

Andy was more interested in the woman in red. “Kate Beckett... Kate Beckett...” She concentrated on the name, “Why does that name sound so familiar to me?”

“It should...” A smiling, well dressed man joined them, “I can see though that my press agent has some more work to do. You should be able to place the name right away.” He smiled at Andy then turned to Miranda. “Miranda, so lovely to see you again.”

Miranda chuckled as she brushed her cheek against his, “Richard.”

“Rick...” He shook his head and laughed, “No one calls me Richard except my mother...” he paused and sighed, “And you.” 

“How is your mother?” Miranda inquired. “I haven't managed to see any of the plays she's been in recently.”

“She's good,” He smiled his most charming smile, “The death of her fiance hit her fairly hard. She's taking some time off.” He turned to Andy and introduced himself holding out his hand to shake, “Hi, I'm Rick Castle.”

“Oh!” Andy shook his hand enthusiastically. “Right... you write the Storm series, and the Nikki Heat books...”

“Guilty as charged.” He politely waited for her to fill in her name, like he didn't know.

Miranda chuckled again. “Richard, this is my fiancee, Andrea Sachs.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy bumped her shoulder against Miranda's lightly but spoke pleasantly to the man, “Andy, please.”

“Andrea...” It was Richard's turn to scan his memory. “You write for the Mirror?”

With a tip of her head, Andy grinned, “Guilty as charged.”

“Yo,” Jo ambled over to the trio, “This guy buggin' ya?” She gestured over her shoulder with her thumb, “Beckett says I can arrest him if he is.”

Richard Castle let out a burst of laughter that died quickly as he looked over the deadly serious police detective's shoulder to see an even more serious look on Kate Beckett's face. “Awww... C'mon!”

Miranda chuckled. “He's behaving himself.”

“Well that's good.” Jo grinned at the relieved looking man, “I take the old lady's welfare very seriously.” Blue eyes twinkled at Miranda, “My wife would kill me if anything happened to you while I was here to stop it. Even if it was just you being annoyed...”

“Thank you, Detective,” Miranda smiled tolerantly at the man, “Richard is not annoying enough to bother arresting.”

“Please,” Kate Beckett approached the group and spoke sarcastically. “Give him an hour.”

Rick shook his head and turned a confused look on Andy, “Why do people keep saying that?” 

Laughing, Andy dropped her arm from Miranda's waist and gestured to a bench not too far away. “Why don't we go chat while they finish up the shoot? I have a lot of questions about your books.”

“Excellent suggestion.” Rick Castle offered his arm to escort Andy to the bench.

Miranda, in turn, linked her arm in Detective Jo's and gestured for Detective Beckett to follow them as they walked toward the photographer. “Let's get this done, shall we?” Miranda smiled at Jo, “I'm sure we all have people waiting for us at home.” 

“Blair had a meeting tonight, and some things to work on, or she would have been here.” Jo glanced over at the woman walking next to them, “What about you, Beckett? Got someone waiting at home?”

With barely a glance in Rick Castle's direction, Kate Beckett's soft smile touched her eyes, “Maybe.”

With a nod, Miranda snuck a look at Andrea earnestly speaking with Richard Castle and smiled. This was the last shoot needed for the July issue, everything else was done. She'd been working ridiculous hours and knew that August's issue was almost complete as well. Everything was falling into place, and at this time next month, Miranda's breath caught in her throat.

_I will be married to her._

###

“You can't be serious.” Emily gaped at the dark skinned woman sitting across from her. “Strippers??”

Serena just sat back and watched the exchange with a grin. She could tell that Emily wasn't liking that idea at all. Emily's next sarcasm laden comment confirmed it.

“Can you be any more cliche?” Emily shuddered, “Miranda's hen party will be far more refined than a keg of beer, a bag of Cheetos and some strippers!”

“Oh, don't be silly,” Lily waved off that suggestion, “You can't have Cheetos at a bachelorette party, the orange stuff would get all over your hands... and then all over the strippers!”

Serena hid her smile at the exasperated sound Emily made. “Perhaps separate parties would be in order after all.” The Brazilian beauty asked, “Is that acceptable?”

“It's preferable,” Emily sniffed in her 'of course Miranda wouldn't want to associate with Andrea's friends' kind of way.

“You bet.” Lily nodded and picked up a french fry from her plate. “I intend on showing Andy everything she's going to miss after she gets hitched... one night of pure debauchery. She deserves that.” Lily shrugged and continued, “I guess Miranda does too.”

“Miranda doesn't debauch.” 

“Oh she doesn't, eh?” Lily laughed. She knew full well that was incorrect. Miranda had drank them all under the table that night she'd joined them at the bar and, from small comments Andy had made, Lily was fairly certain Miranda was quite adept at debauchery.

Emily stated haughtily, curling her lips as Lily ate the fry. “I will make sure her evening is pleasant.”

“Ohhhh... pleasant,” Lily rolled her eyes, “Now that's a party I wouldn't want to miss... not!”

Emily checked her watch, “My lunch is up.”

“It's only been twenty minutes.” Lily started to protest then stopped, “Oh yeah, Andy told me about the lunch restrictions when she used to work here.” She grinned as she glanced at the couple approaching behind Emily then leaned back in her chair, “It must suck to have such a stuck up old lady for a boss.”

Emily's retort died on her lips when she heard an unfamiliar but instantly identifiable laugh behind her.

“It is a terrible burden when your boss is a bitch.” Miranda completed her journey to the table and glanced at Andrea before she raised an eyebrow at her fiancee's friend. “Hello, Lillian.”

“Hey you two...” Lily smiled at Miranda and Andy's joined arms and she tilted her head in a seated bow to Miranda, “We were just making some plans.” She grinned up at Miranda, “We're gonna miss you at Andy's bachelorette party. I don't think I've ever seen anyone drink as much beer as you do and remain sober.”

Emily's eyes widened. “Beer?”

“Mmmm...” Miranda's eyes twinkled. “The American version of the beverage. Lillian is a lightweight.”

“Ah...” Emily actually understood that. She didn't drink very often herself, the carb count in beer was astronomical, at least for the good stuff, but she knew that even what passed for 'the good stuff' here was almost just colored water compared to what was served in practically any London pub. She only fleetingly wondered how Miranda and Lily had gained this information about each other. Lily seemed to indicate that she had actually seen Miranda drinking, but that would just be ridiculous... Andrea must have been talking about Miranda to her friend. That was not something that endeared Andy to Emily at all. Miranda was very private, that lucky cow had no right to be speaking about Miranda to anyone. The cow in question speaking to her friend interrupted Emily's train of thought.

“We were just headed out to lunch...” Dark eyes scanned the table and the remains of Lily's burger and fries. Andy informed Lily, “I saw you here and wanted to remind you that you have a dress fitting tomorrow.”

Emily smirked at the face Lily made, “That last fry doesn't taste quite so good now does it?”

“Last fry?” Lily looked at the plate in front of her, “That wasn't the last...” She picked up another small strip of potato and popped it in her mouth. “Mmmm....”

Rolling her eyes at that, Emily stood and lifted the tray in front of her up as well. Not that there was anything much on it. Emily's side salad had been deconstructed to the point of ridiculousness, even the shreds of carrots had been set aside in a not-to-be-eaten pile and the dressing packet remained unopened. Andy supposed there were a few pieces of lettuce missing, so that was at least something.

“You shouldn't diet too strenuously from now on, Emily.” Miranda commented, “If you lose any more weight, the dress that was tailored for you will not fit properly.”

“I'm not losing any,” Emily assured her current boss, “This is my normal lunch.”

“I will not let her lose any more, Miranda.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda's gaze landed on Serena, “And you, Serena? Although not participating in the ceremony itself, you will be assisting with the bridal party's make-up requirements and therefore will be in attendance. Have you an outfit chosen for the occasion?”

Serena smiled in her slowest most peaceful way, “Yes, Miranda I have the appropriate clothing set aside for, the event.”

Blue eyes twinkled at the phrasing and her lips fought with the smile that threatened to appear before Miranda spoke, “I will remind you that the ceremony will be on a Saturday... so no jeans.”

With a brilliant grin, Serena nodded, “I shall endeavor not to wear denim.”

“So long as you're wearing something...” Miranda murmured then rolled her eyes and tightened her arm around Andy's, “We have reservations at our favorite place.”

Dark eyes twinkled at Miranda, “You bet.” She continued the comment just so Emily wouldn't freak out any more than the banter Miranda and Serena had already caused. “I made them myself.” And by that she meant she'd hugged the girls goodbye when James came to pick them up earlier today and confirmed that they would be back in time for supper.

“Shall we go then?” Miranda issued a last minute order to Emily, “Push back my afternoon by at least an hour.” Glancing at her companion when Andrea cleared her throat, a wicked grin appeared on Miranda's face. Licking her lips, Miranda changed her order. “Make that two hours.”

A dazzling smile appeared on Andy's face and Lily laughed as Miranda tugged Andy gently toward the cafeteria door.

###

Andy rolled to her back, staring at the ceiling of their bedroom for a heartbeat or two as she tried to control her breathing. She pushed some sweat soaked hair off her forehead then shifted again to rest her cheek against Miranda's bare stomach with a satisfied sigh, “This really is my favorite place.”

“Mmmm...” Reaching down, Miranda threaded her fingers through Andrea's damp hair, “Mine too.”

Although Andy was grateful for James' impromptu 'day with the girls', it had enabled them to indulge in this little afternoon delight after all, she wondered why the man had suddenly wanted to see the twins. “Why do you think James was so keen on seeing the girls today?”

“There is no telling with him. Their birthday is only a few days away, perhaps he wants to take them shopping to get a feel for what he should get them. Or perhaps he wants to ask them about a gift for us, for the wedding. Or perhaps he's just feeling more paternal these days, with the new baby on the way...” Miranda continued to gently massage Andrea's scalp, “Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll hear about it, eventually.” Miranda smiled at her fiancee, “He used to do that when they were younger too. He would call and ask if he could take them for the day, to the movies or a museum. Sometimes he even took them shopping. I believe he was very concerned, for a while, that I would keep him from seeing them.”

That thought frightened Andy as well, “Would you?” Turning her head so she could see Miranda's face, Andy asked seriously, “Would you have kept him from seeing the girls?”

“I was very angry with him.” Miranda licked her lips and stopped playing with Andrea's hair, plucking at the rumpled sheets around them instead. “But no, he is still their father. As I said before, he made a lousy husband, but he is quite a good father.”

“What if...” Andy swallowed hard against the thought, “What if I make you angry, Miranda?” Dark eyes pinned the older woman just as much as the head on her stomach did. “Would you keep me from seeing them? If something were to...happen to you... would James keep me from seeing them?” Andy was terrified of the day that Miranda would be gone, partially because of that very possible possibility. If it happened, before the girls were old enough and James decided that she shouldn't be around them. Andy didn't know what she would do. 

“All right, come here.” Miranda shifted and gestured for Andrea to move as well, opening her arms and waiting for the younger woman to settle at her side. With a gentle kiss to the top of Andrea's head, Miranda assured her fiancee that the situation described would never come to pass. “The girls adore you, Andrea. I highly doubt that James could keep them from you. They won't allow it.”

“But..”

“Shhhh,,,” Miranda tightened her grip on the woman in her arms for a moment. “If you do find yourself in such a situation, contact Keith.”

“Your lawyer?”

“Mmmm... yours too, my Darling.” Miranda rested her cheek against the top of Andrea's head. “I have made my wishes regarding you and the girl's guardianship, very very clear to Keith. He is aware of papers in the safe deposit box that specifically address this issue. He accused me of being insane when I had them drawn up.” 

“Insane?” Andy couldn't imagine anyone calling Miranda that, to her face.

“Mmmm...” Miranda sighed, “Should something happen to me before they reach eighteen, no matter what our marital status is at the time. You will be their guardian. Keith will help you.”

“I...” Andy's eyes widened, “their guardian?”

“You are, for all intents and purposes, their mother already... I merely made the arrangement, formal.” Miranda smiled, “No one will take their “Ma” from them.”

“Thank you, Miranda.” She wiped a tear of relief, and love, away from her cheek, “I'm sorry.” Andy sighed and snuggled closer. “I don't mean to put a damper on our afternoon.”

“You haven't.” Miranda kissed Andrea's head, “This afternoon has been lovely and I love spending time with you no matter what we are doing.” She grinned at her fiancee, “I will need to be leaving for the office soon though.”

“Yeah...” Peering up through dark bangs, Andy focused on Miranda's lips, “About that...” Andy's hand slid up along Miranda's flat stomach, past her ribs, “I think, you may be a little late...”

“Oh really...” Miranda's eyes darkened, “And what makes you say that?” 

“Oh, a couple of things.” Kissing her way down Miranda's neck, Andy's tongue replaced the thumb that had been gently circling the nubbin of pebbled flesh. Smiling against the softness, Andy took great satisfaction in Miranda's gasp as the older woman arched into the touch. _Oh yeah,_ Andy continued the loving contact, feeling Miranda's muscles shift beneath her, _she's definitely going to be late._

###

“Andy?”

Looking up from her laptop at that worried call, Andy stood and moved away from her computer to the door of the sunroom. “Here Sweetie... what's up?”

“It's Caroline.... she's sick.” Cassidy wrung her hands together, “It's bad.”

Rushing to Caroline's room, Andy didn't stop until she got to the girl's bathroom and saw Caroline hovering over the toilet. “Awww, Munchkin. Why didn't you say anything?” She gently pulled the girl's curly hair back to hold it at the nape of her neck with one hand as she curled her arm around Caroline's torso. “Easy now. I gotcha.” She could feel the girl's stomach tense and heard the choked sound. She coached Caroline softly, “Cough it out, get it out of your throat so you can breathe.” Bending over, she pressed her cheek against the girl's back, wishing there was something else she could do to help. Not knowing what though, she continued to hold the girl's hair and support her as she heaved and coughed up the entirety of her day's food intake plus some. When the spasms eased, Andy wet a washcloth and wiped Caroline's eyes, mouth and face. A tissue and the customary nose blow later finished the ritual. The girl was pale and clammy, but she got that way when she puked.

Caroline leaned on Andy as they walked back to her bed. “I don't want to be sick... not now. The party is only two days away!”

Andy settled the girl in her bed and reassured her as she tucked her in, “You'll be better by then.” She ruffled Caroline's curly bangs, some of the color had come back to her cheeks and Andy reached for the thermometer. “Here, let's take your temperature.” She waited in silence as the seconds ticked by and the electronic meter measured the temperature under Caroline's tongue. Andy grabbed it when it beeped. “Ninety nine point eight.” She sighed, the doctor wouldn't do anything unless the fever was over one hundred and one. Andy leaned down and kissed Caroline's cheek. “Get some rest, Munchkin.”

“Okay, Ma.” Caroline looked past Andy's shoulder, “Where's Mom?”

“Oh, she uh, had a thing tonight...meeting.” Andy didn't want to think about where Miranda was, or what she was doing. It was an Elias-Clarke board meeting, and Andy knew that Irv Ravitz was most likely giving Miranda a hard time. To have to deal with Irv and then come home to find Caroline sick was just so unfair. Andy sighed as she exited Caroline's room and pulled her phone from her pocket. She stood just outside Caroline's door and sent a quick text to Miranda. Then she dialed a number she kept on her speed dial and waited for the answering service to pick up. It was after eight p.m on a Thursday night; so the doctor obviously wouldn't be in his office.

She left a message for Caroline's doctor and then blinked as the phone buzzed in her hand. Andy smiled at the caller id and took the call, “Hello, Beautiful.”

“What's wrong with Caroline?”

“The usual.” Andy sighed, “She threw up once and then went to bed. She didn't seem to have a fever...”

“She gets clammy when she vomits.” Miranda instructed. “You need to take her temperature now.”

“Miranda, I know that... as I was about to say, she didn't seem to have a fever, but after I put her to bed I took it and it was ninety nine point eight.” Andy heard Miranda's frustrated sigh over the phone and knew why. It was the same reason that frustrated her. “I called and left the Doctor a message anyway.”

“Good.”

She heard the sounds of the street become muffled and the door to the car closing so Miranda's next words were not unexpected.

“I'm in the car now so it won't be too long before I return home.”

“Of course,” Andy smiled into the phone. “I love you, Miranda.” A small grunt of surprise made it through the small speaker.

“I love you too.” 

Chuckling at that, Andy took a deep satisfied breath. “See ya when you get home.” As Andy slipped the phone back into her pocket she heard heaving sounds from inside the room and knew that Caroline was again hovering over the toilet. She moved quickly to comfort the girl and offer what support she could.

###

Miranda arrived at the townhouse much later than she'd anticipated. For some reason, it seemed that the traffic and lights were conspiring against her. She went directly to Caroline's room, expecting to find the girl peacefully sleeping. Instead, she found Caroline heaving into her lavatory. Her heart went out to her baby and to her fiancee as Andrea's dark eyes turned to her.

“This is the fourth time tonight.”

“Unacceptable.” Miranda exchanged places with Andrea, handing Andrea her phone in the process. “Call the doctor again.”

“I've left three messages already.”

“Not with my phone. Call his home number.” Miranda soothed Caroline and jerked her chin toward the phone she'd just handed Andrea. “He will answer.”

Nodding, Andy thumbed through the contact information and made yet another call to Caroline's doctor. This time after three rings a woman answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Yes, hello,” Andy took a deep breath, “I'm calling on behalf of Miranda Priestly. Her daughter, Caroline, is a patient of Doctor Shaw...”

“Oh, hold on.”

Andy heard a rustling through the phone connection and the woman's voice speaking to someone in the room with her.

“It's for you, David, regarding Caroline Priestly?”

Another muffled rustling and the man's voice was crisp in her ear.

“Dr. Shaw here, Caroline having trouble with her stomach again?”

“Yes, sir.” Andy explained, “She's thrown up four times in the last hour.”

“Mmm... She's too thin for that...” He asked, “How's her temperature?”

Andy closed her eyes, “It hasn't gone over One Hundred point Five.” She almost vocalized her thoughts, _Please please do something..._ as she waited through the silence.

“Well, I don't normally worry if the child doesn't have much of a fever, but Caroline dehydrates so easily...” He grunted, “My wife and I were just stepping out for supper. I'll swing by and check her over.”

“Really?” Andy almost fainted with relief. “Thank you, Doctor. We'll be waiting...” She closed the phone and met Miranda's eyes. “He's on his way over.”

Nodding, Miranda bent to match Caroline's pose and pressed her cheek against the girl's shoulder. “Good.” She felt the spasms under the arm she'd wrapped around Caroline's stomach ease and she slowly released the girl asking quietly. “Better?”

Spitting the last of the contents of her mouth, Caroline answered. “Yeah.”

Tenderly wiping her daughter's eyes, face and mouth with a damp cloth, Miranda smiled at Caroline, “Okay then, let's get you back to bed.” Miranda's voice was soft and soothing as she helped the girl back to her bed, “The doctor will be here soon.” She tucked Caroline in and kissed her forehead gently. “Try and rest.”

Nodding, Caroline closed her eyes. “I'll try.”

###

Andy paced back and forth in front of the arrangements of chairs. Her teeth chewed worriedly at her fingernails as she looked up, trying to see through the ceiling. “What's taking him so long?”

“Dr. Shaw will be finished shortly.” Miranda looked over a page in the Book. The same page she'd been staring at since the doctor had arrived. “We will know something soon.”

Pacing a few more times, Andy hugged herself, rubbing her arms briskly. “How do you stand this, Miranda?”

Closing the Book, Miranda set it aside, tossing her glasses on top of it. “It is not easy.” Moving to meet Andrea halfway, Miranda hugged her tightly, “It will be fine. The doctor is examining her and he will help her.” They both turned at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs.

“Well?” Miranda spoke before the man stepped off of the stairs. “What is the diagnosis?”

“The same as all the other times before.” Dr. Shaw sat his little black bag down on the table, where the assistants normally left the Book. “Her sinus' are draining, filling her stomach with mucus... that's why she vomits.” He smiled at the women. “I gave her an antihistamine and an injection to stop the nausea and help her sleep.” Reaching out he took Miranda's hands in his own, “She will be fine. She hadn't become too dehydrated yet, but when she wakes up you need to start giving her fluids.”

Andy wanted to be clear. “Water?”

“Water is good, I left a small cup next to her bed in case she wakes up before you realize it.” he nodded, “Gatorade might be beneficial... the original flavor.” He cautioned. “Start small though, her stomach will be tender from the heaving. Use shot glasses at first, if you have them, one every five minutes until she feels comfortable drinking larger quantities. You should probably keep some over the counter children's antihistamine on hand as well. When her nose starts running, give her some, that may head this problem off at the pass.”

Nodding, Andy filed away the instructions in her head. “Okay.” She smiled at the man, “Thank you, Doctor for interrupting your evening.”

“Of course,” David ran his fingers through his hair, “Would you be so kind as to call me a cab? Alicia dropped me off and went on to Le Bernadin... We weren't sure if they will hold the reservations or not.”

Andy shook her head, “I can drive you. I need to go to the store and get some Gatorade anyway.” She knew Miranda wouldn't let her run to the store at this time of night and would insist that she either call Roy or take the Porsche.

“Andrea,” Miranda took a deep breath, “Drive carefully.”

Grinning at the slight dig regarding her driving skills, Andy nodded, “Of course,” After a quick goodbye kiss with Miranda, gestured to the doctor. “C'mon, Doc.”

Miranda watched them leave and reached for her phone, dialing quickly. When the connection was made she spoke in her most commanding voice, “I wish to speak with Maguy, now.” She waited as the call was transferred to the owner of Le Benardin. “Maguy, Doctor David Shaw and his lovely wife Alicia are dining with you this evening. He is my daughter's physician. He put off reservations at your establishment to make a house call. Please treat them as you would if Andrea and I were dining with them, with my compliments.” Smiling, Miranda nodded into the phone, “Thank you, Maguy. I'm sure she will be just fine. Perhaps Andrea and I will bring the girls to dine there soon. You know how much we adore your food.”

Disconnecting the phone, Miranda smiled nostalgically remembering the quaint little restaurant she'd been introduced to in Paris. The subsequent investment to move the establishment to a larger location had proven to be very lucrative as well as gaining a pleasant association with the owner. Miranda knew most of the employees at Runway wouldn't believe it, but the gesture she had just made for Dr. Shaw and his wife was not uncommon. Runway employees would be highly skeptical if anyone even rumored it, but Miranda liked being able to reward people for their kindness.

###

Doctor David Shaw was not a man who scared easily. He was a pediatrician who faced kickers, screamers and at least one biter every day. Therefore, he was shocked almost speechless, when he found himself hanging on for dear life, trying desperately not to be flung out of the Porsche convertible. As Andy zoomed them through the streets of New York, he counted it as a stroke of luck that traffic seemed lighter than usual. He thanked God for that small miracle. Still, his life did seem to be in imminent danger. “Uh... I would like to get to the restaurant in one piece, young lady.”

Laughing at that, Andy shifted gears and pulled up to the curb in front of Le Bernadin. She laughed again as the doctor practically jumped out of the car. “Thanks again for coming to check on Caroline.” He waved over his shoulder as he walked shakily into the building. She chuckled and just shook her head at the grinning valet. “Sorry, Dude. I was just dropping my friend off.” She grinned at his obvious disappointment and pulled away from the curb, leaving the valet with the longing look of Porsche love in the distance. She couldn't really blame him. It was a sweet car and she loved to drive it too. 

She hadn't gotten Miranda's car out on a real road yet though, so far all she'd done was drive around New York with it. She thought about her college days and the long drive from Chicago to Cincinnati. She would have loved to make that trip with this car. In this car, Andy bet she could have shaved an hour or so off her drive time, with the right music playing at the right volume of course. _One day,_ she thought, _I'll be able to take her out on a real road to really test out the engine and the sound system._

She had always loved to take the drive from college to home and back with the music in her car blaring loud. Driving alone was the only time she could really cut loose and listen to music at the volume she adored, unless she was out at a club, but they didn't always play the right music. With that thought she cranked up the music a bit. With the beat thumping through the seat at her back, she smiled. All she had to do now was stop at the nearest Duane Reade to get some Gatorade and antihistamine then she could get back home to Miranda and the girls.


	43. Chapter 43

“Ro...” Cassidy crept quietly into her sister's room, “Ro, are you awake?”

“Yeah...” The shot Doctor Shaw had given her for nausea had worked right away, but the stuff he said would help her sleep hadn't kicked in yet. Her throat was sore from throwing up though and she swallowed a tiny sip of the water the doctor had left next to her bed, wincing when it hit her stomach. “What's up?”

“You okay?” Cassidy watched her sister carefully for any sign that she was going to throw up again.

“Yeah, I will be.” Caroline hated that she worried everyone like this, but she couldn't help it.

“Good.” Settling on the bed next to Caroline, Cassidy asked, “What are we going to do for the wedding? Should we get them a present?”

“I thought you wrote them that song...”

“They've already heard it.” Cassidy sighed. The song was no longer suitable for a lot of reasons. The main one being that even though she'd started out with her parents in mind when she wrote it, her thoughts had quickly turned to their awesome music teacher, and now the only person she could see when she played the music was Alyssa Hartstone. “I'm working on another one, but I don't know if I'll finish it in time.”

Licking her lips, Caroline nodded. “S'okay, finish it if you can, but I know what to get them.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Caroline felt the medicine kick in and her eyes began to droop all on their own. “It'll be perfect, you'll see.”

Cassidy watched her sister drop off to sleep and hoped Caroline was right. She left the room quietly, even though she knew there wasn't much that would wake Caroline at the moment. Instead of returning to her bedroom, Cassidy made sure her mother was occupied with the Book then went to the music room. 

She double checked that the headphones were plugged in and sat at the electric keyboard for a long moment before she pressed the record button. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her mother and Andy. She thought about Andy coming to dinner that first time and seeing right through their switcheroo, and how much happier her mother was now that Andy was part of their lives. She thought about how much Andy loved them all, and began to play. Cassidy didn't think about where the music was coming from. She didn't care, so long as it didn't stop. And so, she thought about how their lives would be, and played. Ro and I will grow up, move away, start families of our own, Cassidy thought, but Mom and Andy will still be together, forever. With that thought, the music faded, because, although Caroline was the practical one between them, Cassidy wasn't so starry eyed that she didn't know the one reality that everyone has to face. No one lives forever. There would be a song for that sad time too, Cassidy knew. But this was a wedding, a celebration of two lives beginning a new journey together and this song would reflect that. _No projecting farther than happily ever after,_ Cassidy told herself, _not yet._ It was a morbid thought for a child of nearly twelve, but Cassidy was Miranda's daughter after all.

###

Andy turned down the music, put the car in park, and slowly beat the back of her head against the seat of the Porsche. The flashing lights in the rearview mirror reminding her of flashes from the paparazzi cameras, except these were red and blue. With a bit of resignation, Andy turned to face the uniformed woman approaching the car. “Hello, Officer...” squinting at the woman's badge, Andy read the name there, “...Rodriguez.”

“Good evening, Ma'am.” The woman narrowed her eyes slightly as she approached the car. “Can you shut the car off for me please?”

“Sure,” Andy turned the key quickly.

“Do you have any idea why I pulled you over?”

“Not really, no... I don't think I was speeding and I'm certain I stopped at all the lights...” Andy tried to think of anything else she might possibly have done.

“The reason I pulled you over, Ma'am, is because your music was too loud.”

“Oh...” Andy groaned, “Sorry... I'm not really used to not having a roof.”

“Is this your vehicle?”

“No... um... officer, it's my fiancee's” Andy ran her fingers though her hair, “And she's not gonna be happy about this either.”

The officer caught the flash from the expensive ring as well as the pronoun, but didn't miss a beat. “Does she know you're driving it?”

“Oh, yeah.” Andy jingled the keys, “This is my set of keys, I can drive it anytime I want.” That had been a weird and brief conversation just before she had taken the car to drive Emily home not too long ago. Miranda had given her the keys saying that if they were going to be married that they should begin learning to share. Andy refused to actually carry the keys with her though, they stayed on a hook next to the kitchen door. She only took them if she needed to drive. Lost in thought, Andy nearly missed the officer's question. 

“What's her name?”

“Miranda Priestly.”

“Priestly....” Officer Rodriguez nodded, “I thought I recognized you. You were on Good Morning America the other day, weren't you?”

Nodding, Andy answered with a sigh, “Yeah...” There were a few shouts and she heard her name. Looking toward the commotion, she saw several people with cameras and licked her lips. “Okay then, you may as well just give me the ticket.”

“What?” Officer Rodriguez bristled slightly. That was a phrase many rich people used when they simply wanted to get on with their evening. The tone on this one was different though and she calmed down as this woman continued speaking.

Andy shrugged, “One of my closest friends is on the force, so I know how it is.” Indicating the baby bunch of paparazzi, Andy explained. “You have to give me a ticket now, or be accused of favoritism. A woman cop letting a well known lesbian slide?” A resigned smile touched Andy's large dark eyes, “I don't blame you for it, it's the whole system that's just totally messed up. I certainly don't want you going through a bunch of hassle because of me.”

Grunting at that, Officer Rodriguez blinked then asked, “Do you have your license, registration and proof of insurance?” She waited for Andy to produce the documents and took them with a smile. “Where are you coming from tonight?”

“Oh, well, Caroline our... um.. Miranda's daughter is sick. The doctor stopped by the house and I gave him a lift to meet his wife at Le Bernadin. The house call had made him late for his dinner reservations. Then I stopped at Duane Reade for some antihistamine and some Gatorade...” Andy indicated the bag next to her in the front seat with the drug store's logo on it. “I was just headed home.”

With a brisk nod, Officer Rodriguez looked at the license in her hand. “Alright Ms. Sachs, wait here.”

Relaxing back against the seat, Andy waited for the police woman to return. She wondered what the fine was for playing music too loud. After what seemed like an eternity, Officer Rodriguez returned.

“Okay, Ms. Sachs.” She handed Andy's paperwork back to her. “I'm issuing you a warning. Don't get stopped again or you will get a ticket.”

“Uh...” Andy returned the registration and insurance card to the glove box and slid her license back into her wallet. “Are you sure?”

“I appreciate the thought, but I follow the letter of the law. Your record is clean, this is the first time you've ever been stopped and as such you get a warning,” the woman spoke slowly, clearly enunciating every word, “just like anyone else would. Clear?”

Andy smiled, “Yes, Officer. Thank you.”

With a small salute, the police woman checked the traffic and motioned Andy to continue her journey. “Have a nice evening, Ms. Sachs.” With a slight grin, she tilted her head and added, “I hope your daughter feels better soon.”

“Thank you! You have a nice evening too.” Andy checked her mirrors and before she pulled away wished one more thing on the officer. “Be safe.” She wondered if she should tell Miranda about this incident or not. As she drove, Andy resigned herself to telling Miranda. It was pretty much a given that Miranda would ask what took her so long to return and they were still under the rules of the game. Truth wasn't always fun or easy to play, but it was best for everyone.

###

Cassidy fidgeted in her dress. It was the one her Mom had brought back from London for her and she loved it, although at the moment she thought she'd rather be wearing the jeans Andy had given her instead. Birthday parties were supposed to be fun, right, not all stuffy-like. But, Cassidy now realized that Andy was also dressed very nicely. The woman's form-fitting, off the shoulder dress was a lovely shade of blue. A color that Cassidy knew her mom loved. “Why do we have to be there so early?”

Licking her lips, Andy smiled, “It has to do with a surprise Miranda has planned.”

Caroline looked out the window of the car, “Shouldn't Mom be here with us then?”

“She's meeting us there.” Andy wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulder, “Are you sure you're up for this?”

“Yeah,” Caroline nodded, “I rested all day yesterday and the fever never came back, it's just that the medicine makes me a little tired.”

“Right. Well you look great.” Andy grinned, “and I'm sure birthday party excitement will take care of your tiredness.”

“Thanks,” Caroline fanned the hem of her dress slightly to settle it into a straight line, “It's going to be fun.”

“You bet.” Andy couldn't stop grinning. The girls were going to love this surprise, she just knew it. Luckily traffic was light and they were soon pulling up in front of the dance studio where the party was being held. “Look.” Andy pointed out the window, “Miranda's already here...”

Both girls followed Andy's gesture to see that their mother was, in fact, just exiting her own car in front of them. “Cool.”

Andy thought it was cool as well, but something in the way Miranda was holding herself set off small alarms in her head. Something was wrong.

Piling out of the car as quickly as they could, Andy laughed as each girl took one of her hands and pulled her along the sidewalk to meet Miranda at the door of the building. “Easy, you know I can't walk very fast in heels!” The girls slowed their progress and Andy exhaled in relief, “Thank you.”

They entered the building and each accepted a light kiss on the cheek from Miranda before they explored deeper into the mirrored studio. 

Andy returned the kiss, lingered close to Miranda's ear and murmured, “You okay?”

“An unforeseen annoyance.” Miranda gripped the folder in her hand tighter and pressed her lips together for a moment, “It will work out.”

Narrowing her eyes at that, Andy let it slide to follow the girls as they surveyed the party space.

They walked past several small round tables with five chairs each placed around them and there was a large table already set to hold the cake, when it arrived, and a small table next to that with a currently empty punch bowl. But both girls noticed several extra tables lining the mirrored room and neither could immediately identify their purpose. There was one set off to itself on the other side of a large open space. That one was obviously reserved for the DJ to set up on when she arrived. But the other six were a mystery, that is until Miranda cleared her throat and spoke with a much louder volume than normal. “Happy Birthday, Bobbseys.”

Looking up at their Mother in confusion, Caroline and Cassidy blinked as a door on the far end of the room opened and a tall woman entered the studio. They both stared for a long moment as the newcomer walked toward them, almost Runway style, smiling. They only realized they'd been staring when the woman greeted them in her soft, almost musical voice.

“Hello, girls.” She tilted her head slightly, “Miranda.”

“Padma,” Miranda's eyes twinkled, leaning in to brush her cheek with the tall model's in greeting. “It's nice to see you again.” Wrapping her arm around Andrea's waist, Miranda's lips twitched in a smile, “Let me introduce my family,” She indicated the girls, “These are my daughter's Caroline and Cassidy, and this,” She shook the arm around Andrea's waist slightly, “is my fiancee, Andrea Sachs.” 

“Lovely to meet you, girls.” Dark eyes landed on the woman next to Miranda and Padma again tilted her head slightly, “Andrea.”

“Andy, please.” Andy grinned, “It's a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Gesturing to the small tables, Padma raised her eyebrows in question, “Shall we sit and explain to the girls what is going to happen?”

“Of course,” Miranda led them to the nearest table. “I would also appreciate a more detailed description of the process.”

Cassidy caught the phrasing, “Process?”

Nodding, Padma focused on the children, “Yes, I'm told that you two love the show.” She grinned as they nodded enthusiastically, “Well, we're preparing to film another season and thought you might be able to help us out.”

“How?” Caroline glanced back at the table setup and gasped, “An elimination challenge?!”

“Yes,” Padma laughed, “Sort of the ultimate elimination.” She explained, “We've narrowed the field down to twenty-four possible chefs, but we need to make a final cut before filming begins. Miranda thought you guys might want to help us decide the final sixteen contestants to be featured on next season.”

“Really?” Caroline was breathless. This was so awesome. She looked at her mom with shining eyes. “You arranged this?”

“Emily arranged it, via my contacts with Padma.” Miranda grinned at her oldest-by-minutes daughter, “My influence doesn't end with the publishing industry.”

Both girls jumped up and enveloped Miranda in a hug, “We love you Mom... Thank you! You're the best.”

Padma chuckled at the display as her hand dropped to her own middle, “Your children are adorable, Miranda.”

Miranda smiled, “As yours will be, I'm sure.”

With her bright smile faltering, Padma asked, “What?”

Andy blinked as she realized what Miranda had said. “Uh.. Miranda?”

Gesturing to Padma, Miranda asked, “Don't you see it Andrea? She's practically glowing.”

Caroline's eyes widened, “Are you going to have a baby, too?”

Padma's eyes flew wide, “Too?” She looked between Miranda and Andy several times until Andy held up her hands and began to laugh.

“No... not us. Their father's fiancee.” Andy grinned as Padma glanced at Miranda again and relaxed slightly.

“I don't even know for sure...”

“Yes you do.” Miranda studied the radiant woman and smiled, “In your heart, you know.”

Rubbing her flat stomach gently, Padma nodded and smiled, “Yeah... I do.”

“Cool!” Cassidy grinned. “If you need babysitters, just let us know.” She pointed to Caroline with her thumb. “We'll be old enough by then.”

Padma laughed, her musical laugh, “Thank you, I may take you up on that.”

The front door opened and Emily entered the studio, along with a shorter woman carrying a few pieces of sound mixing equipment.

“The DJ is here!” Cassidy seemed to vibrate in place until a gesture from Miranda released her from the current discussion, Caroline followed. Both spoke to Emily briefly and Miranda's lips twitched at the look on her long time assistant's face when she was enveloped in hugs from both the girls. Cassidy moved on quickly to trail the DJ to her assigned table, while Caroline remained speaking to Emily.

Miranda returned her attention to the beaming woman sitting across from her, “Enjoy every minute of it,” She glanced at her two, now across the room, and smiled a bit sadly, “They grow up very quickly.”

“I will,” Padma smiled softly, “Thank you.” She eyed the folder Miranda had placed on the table earlier, “Are those the contracts?”

“Mmm...they are all in order.” Nodding, Miranda pushed the folder across the table, “I made a change to the agreement, however.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” Miranda nodded, studiously avoiding a glance at Andrea. “I'm acquainted with one of the chefs on the list, as is Andrea. I don't believe our opinions should be taken into account when judging the dishes.” She amended that, “My opinion in particular should not be taken into account as I do not believe I can be impartial when it comes to this particular individual.” Miranda informed Padma, “The girls have no idea who he is.”

“Who who is?” Andy blinked at the tension she saw in Miranda and leaned closer to Miranda. “Who, Miranda?”

Without a word, Miranda flipped through the pages in the file until the list of candidates was revealed. One long elegant finger pointed to the name in question and Andy gasped, “No way.” Dark eyes widened, “I had no idea...”

Padma craned her neck to see the name and asked, “Who's Nathan Cooper?”

###

“Hi, Emily!” Cassidy immediately hugged the thin woman. “Thank you for setting this up, it's wonderful.”

“Uh...” Emily blinked when, as soon as Cassidy released her Caroline moved in.

“Thank you, Emily.” Caroline stepped back and smiled at her Mom's assistant. “We really do think it's great.”

“Yes, well...” Clearing her throat, Emily glanced over at the table where Miranda sat. “I suppose Miranda is finalizing the contracts now.” It took her a minute, but now Emily looked at the young woman speaking to her and nodded, “Caroline, would you help me watch for the baker?” She indicated the DJ and Cassidy disappearing through the door that Padma had used earlier, “Carmen will unload her equipment through the delivery entrance, but the cake will be much easier to bring through the front, since the table is up here.”

“Sure.” Caroline grinned, “This is gonna be a great party! You're gonna hang around right? Food, dancing... I know we're just a bunch of kids but...” Licking her lips, Caroline's eyes twinkled as she looked behind Emily to the woman now entering the front door. “...I thought you might want to stay and chaperone.”

“Oh, well.” Emily hedged, “I'm not sure I...” A soft voice just behind her ear made the halting speech stop completely.

“Please stay, Emily, so that I may have someone to dance with.”

Turning quickly enough to nearly fall over, Emily gasped, “Serena? What are you doing here?”

Shrugging, Serena held up an envelope. “I was invited.”

“You were...” Emily grabbed the envelope out of Serena's hand and pulled the familiar invitation from its holder. “How...”

Caroline laughed, “I invited her.” Looking up at the tall Brazilian woman, Caroline's eyes only held a hint of mischief, “I thought Andy might like some of her friends here too.” She grinned at Serena, “It's funny to see you in regular clothes, instead of running outfits.”

“But you didn't RSVP...” Emily huffed. The wedding RSVP's were a higher priority than the birthday party ones. There had been a few of the parents call to confirm, but for the most part all the arrangements had been made with a blanket number of fifty people, to account for the invited people plus any parents they may bring. That was why the last minute addition of the boy and his mother was not a problem. She was now thrown for a loop at the sneakiness of both Caroline and Serena.

“Don't worry, Emily.” Caroline laughed, “You told us that the arrangements make allowances for each invitation to have additional guests, you can be her, plus one.”

“How about it, Emily?” Serena's voice lowered as her gaze locked with Emily's, “Be my plus one?”

Caroline smiled as Emily didn't speak, but nodded slowly in answer. Caroline was thrilled. “Great!” Movement at the door caught her attention. “Whoops, baker's here...” She left the two adults staring at each other while she held the door for the baker and her assistants to begin carrying in the cake.

###

“Hi, I'm Cassidy.” 

“Hello,” The short latino woman held out her hand, “I'm Carmen.”

“Yeah, 'West Coast Carmen',” Cassidy grinned as the woman laughed a little at that title. “You're the hottest DJ in town. Thanks for agreeing to play at our party. A kid's birthday party isn't exactly high on most people's list of things they want to do.”

“A job is a job...” Carmen shrugged and placed her burden on the table.

“Oh... wicked!” Cassidy blinked as Carmen set up her equipment. “You have a Serato setup... that has a Scratch Live interface right??”

“Yeah,” Carmen gave Cassidy a funny look then grinned, “I have a Numark system too, but I like this one a little better... I like the feel of it.” She watched the girl nod and laughed, “You know what I'm talking about?”

“Sure.” Cassidy laughed, “I love all this kind of stuff. The Numark system is good, especially if your stuff is all digital, but if you have much vinyl Serato is way better. I tried them both out last month when Sight and Sound did their coverage of new tech.”

“You really do know your stuff.” Carmen was impressed. “That's very cool.” She indicated the mass of cables, “You wanna help me set up?”

“Sure!” 

Carmen laughed and gestured for Cassidy to follow her. “Well then, follow me. My truck is parked at the delivery entrance.” They exited through the door Padma had walked through earlier and walked through a short hallway to the back door of the building. Cassidy lifted a large, but light, speaker out of the van while Carmen managed a few other components. They made two trips before they took a break and began to connect the equipment together.

Cassidy was ready to drop to the floor and begin crawling around under the table to connect all the pieces of equipment together when the DJ stopped her.

“Wait!” Laughing, Carmen shook her head, “You can't be crawling around under there. You'll get your dress dirty.” Handing the cables to the girl, Carmen dropped to her knees and shifted under the table then held her hand out, “Okay, give me the power cord for the mixer.”

Cassidy handed over the correct cable, thrilled to be talking to someone who knew what she was talking about.

###

“Nate.” Andy murmured under her breath and exhaled slowly, now knowing why Miranda was so tense. She informed the show's host. “He's... my ex.”

Padma's eyes widened. “Oh?”

“Yeah...” Exhaling softly, Andy asked, “Does... he know what this party is for?”

Shaking her head, Padma explained, “We only separated them into random groups of four and told them it was for a twelve year old twin girls' birthday party, with a Twilight theme. They had two hours last night to cook in the Top Chef kitchen and will only have forty-five minutes in the small kitchen here before they need to set up their tables. I believe most of them finished their offerings yesterday and only need to either reheat them or put them into chafing dishes today for their team's display. We'll be taking some footage today, but not like we would if it were an actual episode. What we get today may prove unnecessary but they like to get behind the scenes shots to insert later, if the chefs make it very far in the competition some of it will most likely appear in a montage of their rise through the ranks. There will also be a camera in the kitchen while they're setting up.”

“Okay.” Andy pressed her lips together, knowing that Miranda was not going to like what she was thinking. She glanced at Miranda than asked Padma quietly, “Could you, um... give us a minute?”

“Of course.” Padma stood and picked up the documents from the table. “The production supervisor has a mini office set up in the corner of the kitchen. I'll just take these back to him.”

Miranda was already irritated and the news that there was someone lurking in the depths of the dance studio didn't set well with her. “Why didn't he attend this meeting?”

“It was decided that, since I am the host of the show, I should be the liaison between the production staff and... you.” Padma tried not to smile as Andy began to laugh.

“What is so funny, Andrea?” Miranda was not in the mood to be laughed at, even by Andrea.

Andy calmed herself and leaned closer to Miranda. “You scare the stuffing out of them!”

Miranda blinked and looked up at Padma who was nodding. Padma's soft voice confirmed.

“Yeah, that's pretty much it.”

Despite the annoyance of, him, Miranda laughed at the ridiculous attitude people took toward her. Employees at Runway, she could understand, designers, writers, people in the publishing business often had severe reason to be scared of her, but people in the television production industry? A tiny grunt escaped from the back of her throat and she shook her head, “I suppose the reputation is good for something after all.”

Padma chuckled and waved the folder at them, “When you're ready for the camera crew to begin setting up just let us know.”

“Very well,” Miranda watched as Padma walked back to the door she'd entered through, her long legs eating the distance quickly as they always had on the runway. Andrea's concerned voice pulled Miranda's attention back to the present.

“Miranda, are you okay?”

“Really Andrea,” Miranda bristled, “You know full well that I am not.” She took a deep breath, “I do not like the idea of...” The name caught in her throat, stuck there along with the idea of Andrea being with someone else. It was childish, and ridiculous. Of course Andrea had a past, they both did, but Miranda couldn't help it. Her teeth ground together in a futile attempt to stop the pure jealousy she was experiencing.

“I don't even know if he knows about us...” Andy tentatively smiled at Miranda, “I think he should be told,” she licked her lips, “and I think I should be the one to tell him.” Sighing as Miranda remained silent, Andy pressed on with her argument, “It's not fair to him, to be hit with it when he gets out here. They've already done most of the cooking, but he should be told, before he starts the competition so he can deal with it somewhat beforehand. They're in teams of four, it wouldn't be fair to the other members of his team for him to be thrown for a loop...because of us.”

“Us...” Miranda whispered. “Us, as in you and him, or us, as in you and me?”

“Miranda, “ gently turning Miranda's face toward her, Andy locked their gazes, “There is only you and me.”

Miranda visibly relaxed, “I'm being ridiculous...”

“No,” Andy corrected gently, “You're being my Dragon Lady and I love you for it.”

“I do love you so.” Miranda swallowed her jealousy and nodded, “Do what you feel is necessary.”

Pressing her lips together tightly for a moment, Andy exhaled softly and added, “I think we should tell the girls too.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Miranda...”

“No,” Miranda was firm on this point, “Part of their present was to actually get to judge the food. Do not take that from them.”

“Afterward then.” Andy was also very serious about this issue, “I do not want to keep secrets from them.”

Nodding, Miranda understood that, “Very well, after the tasting and judging.”

“Thank you, Miranda.” Leaning forward Andy kissed Miranda's lips lightly and smiled as she wiped a bit of lipstick smear from the corner of Miranda's mouth. “I love you.”

Nodding, Miranda also smiled softly, “And I you.” She glanced over at the cake table, where the woman, Brenda, was just finishing setting up the cake. “Would you please, go inform the production crew that they may set up their cameras now?” She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, “And request to speak with... him, when the contestants arrive.”

“Okay.” Andy rose from her seat, her fingers trailing across the back of Miranda's neck as she passed the still seated woman. “Be right back.”

Miranda watched as Andrea did not go directly to inform the production crew that they were ready. Instead, the young woman crossed the room and spoke to Caroline and the baker for a moment, then made her way through the long room to speak, briefly, with Cassidy and the DJ. Only after those two tasks were completed did Andrea move to the door that separated the main part of the dance studio with the back rooms. 

A bitter thought began to well up from somewhere in the depths of her jealousy soaked brain, taunting her. _Running to him without even a glance backward._ The pain of that thought was extremely short-lived though, because just as the annoyed thought registered as an ache in her heart, Andrea did look back. When their gazes met, even across the ridiculously large room, Miranda was calmed and the stray jealous thought was overridden by a simple truth. _She loves me._ Smiling, Miranda waved and nodded as Andrea did the same and then was gone behind the closing door. Sitting back for a moment, Miranda stared at the wooden panel and sighed happily.

_I am going to marry her._


	44. Chapter 44

“Hey Munchkin, how're ya feeling?”

“I'm okay.”

Andy dropped her hands to Caroline's shoulders and looked over the girl's head to see the cake table. “Wow, that looks great!” She kissed the top of Caroline's head and turned to the baker. “Nice job.”

“Thank you.” Brenda smiled. “When that Emily woman gave me the check for the cake she said there would be a wait staff so I don't have to stick around.” She looked at Caroline, “You girls have a great birthday, okay?”

“Thank you.” Caroline's eyes twinkled at the approving squeeze on her shoulders. “Thank you for all the hard work you did on the cake. It really does look great.”

Nodding, Brenda chuckled, “It did turn out pretty good, if I do say so myself.” She adjusted one of the apple shaped cakes on the table. “Just a few final touches and I'm out of here.”

“Looks like everything is under control here.” Andy released Caroline's shoulders and moved away. She walked through the room quickly and stopped at the DJ's table. “How's it going? Do you need anything?”

“Nope,” Carmen indicated Cassidy, “Cass here is the best assistant I've ever had. It won't take very many more trips to the truck and we'll be all finished.” She began to queue up songs in some playlists. 

Andy laughed, “Okay then, I'm about to tell the Top Chef production crew that they can set up their cameras. They may need you to sign a release so they can use any footage that has you in it...”

“Sure,” Carmen shrugged, “Whatever.”

“Cool.” Andy winked at Cassidy, “I'll leave you guys to it then.” She took a step away then stopped, “Oh!” Catching the DJ's eye, Andy spoke solemnly. “I know you know that Miranda has something to do with fashion, but whatever you do... do not play Vogue, by Madonna.”

“Oh?” 

Andy nodded, “I know it's a great, and fun, song to dance to, but it's also the name of a rival magazine.”

Carmen glanced at the screen she was currently on and scrolled up to the first song on the list, deleting it. “No Vogue. Got it.”

“Great!” Andy smiled and walked on toward the door to the backrooms of the studio. She reached it and before it closed behind her, Andy looked back at Miranda sitting at the table. Their eyes met and with a wave and a nod, Andy smiled then continued on her way, secure in the knowledge that Miranda loved her. One thought floating through her head as she walked. 

_I'm gonna marry her._

###

“Padma...” Andy called the woman away from her colleagues for a moment, “May I speak with you?”

“Of course,” Padma moved closer to Andy, “What can I do for you?”

Andy chuckled at the question she thought a great many people would probably like to hear from this particular woman. “Your people can start setting up the cameras. And,” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she continued, “Nate Cooper.” Opening her eyes, Andy sighed, “I need to speak with him, when the contestants arrive.”

Padma nodded, “I thought you might.” She directed Andy to a small storage room that had been converted into a sort of interview room, where the contestants could sit in front of a camera to share their feelings about the challenge, “They should be here any minute. Wait inside and I'll send him when he arrives.”

“Okay.” Andy entered the room and unfolded a chair that had been propped against the wall. She tried to get comfortable as she waited, but she was not looking forward to this. Nate had never been a fan of Miranda. Jumping up, Andy nervously paced the room half a dozen times then sat back down. Forcing herself to calm down had never been her strong suit, Miranda and the girls usually helped with that. Now trying for calmness only amped up her anxiety. This, history, with Nate was complicated but not really messy, not like if Stephen were to show up out of the blue. Resting her elbows on her knees, Andy pressed her palms into her temples. “What a mess.” She didn't notice the red light on the camera blinking on. Her head snapped up as the door opened and an all too familiar man appeared.

“Andy!” Nate didn't bother to close the door as he rushed over to her and pulled her up into an embrace, then before she could utter a word, kissed her. 

For half a second she was transported back in time, back to when this relationship might actually have had a chance. But as her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around him, automatically, she was suddenly aware that everything about this kiss felt wrong. He was the wrong height, his lips were too full, there were muscles where there shouldn't be and the softness she normally felt pressing against her breasts was not there. It was so unlike kissing Miranda, Andy wondered why she'd ever settled for being with Nate. There was warmth and even a bit of affection, but this came nowhere near the feelings and emotions that even a glance from Miranda evoked in her. Andy broke the kiss, pushing Nate away but when she opened her eyes she wasn't focused on him, she focused on the doorway, where a small sound had drawn her attention. “Cassidy...” Andy took a step toward the girl who was standing there, holding a piece of sound equipment, shocked. “Cassidy, let me explain!” Before she could take another step, Cassidy was gone, running down the hallway.

“Cassidy?” Nate was confused and held Andy's elbow to stop her from leaving. “Wasn't that one of Miranda Priestly's girls?”

Andy thought if she squinted a little she could actually see the lightbulb hanging over Nate's head. It disappeared when he spoke again.

“Oh my God. Are you working for her again!?” Nate shook his head, “Why would you do that? You hated her!”

“No!” Andy pulled her arm out of his grip and whirled on him, torn about going after Cassidy, beating the crap out of Nate for being so clueless, or just smacking her head up against the wall for her own thoughtlessness. “I never hated her. You hated her, Nate. Because I worked so much, because we never got to see each other anymore... because she changed me and you didn't like those changes.” Andy took a deep breath, “But I did, Nate. I loved the changes that Miranda evoked in me. I needed that change, to be the real me.”

“The shallower, more fashionable you?”

“You never did get it.” Andy shook her head and pressed her lips together. “And I don't have time to explain it to you. I only wanted to let you know that this party is for Caroline and Cassidy's birthday. I only wanted to make sure that you knew that Miranda and I would be here at this party, together.”

“Together?”

“Yes,” Andy held up her left hand, “I'm going to marry her, Nate.” She smiled at the utter shock on his face. “I love her and she loves me.”

“But...”

“If you'd check your emails once in a while you'd know.” 

“I've been away, on a retreat at my boss's cabin in the mountains. I've been there for months, so I could prepare for this competition.” Nate shook his head, “You're together?”

“Yes, we are very much together.” Andy wanted to go after Cassidy very badly now. “I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but I know you're going to be busy... and I have got to find Cassidy.”

Nate scoffed, “She's more important than I am...” 

“Nate,” Andy was angry now and clenched her hands into fists at her side, “Miranda, Cassidy and Caroline are the most important things in my life, ever. They are more important than... anything.” She slowly relaxed her fingers, knowing there would be indentations in her palm from her fingernails. “I wanted to let you know, before you got out there and saw Miranda and me, together. So you could have at least a little time to deal with the reality.” She took a deep breath and smiled, “Good luck in the competition.”

She left him standing in the middle of the room and began to search for Cassidy. Andy was so intent on finding the girl that she didn't notice Padma trailing behind her. Her first thought was to check outside, but was almost certain that Cassidy wouldn't go outside in a strange neighborhood without someone with her. So, Andy walked quickly back to the large room. Her heart dropped to see Cassidy, crying in Miranda's arms, while Caroline looked on sympathetically. _Oh no._

###

Miranda was stunned when Cassidy burst through the door at the back of the room and only barely stopped as she nearly tossed the electronic component she carried to the DJ. The beeline the child made to her at the table was enough to concern Miranda, but the tears in her baby's eyes amplified her worry. “What's wrong, Bobbsey?”

It took several minutes to calm the girl enough that she could speak. It was actually Caroline who managed the feat, speaking for several minutes in low tones to her sister, in their own unique language. Miranda's worry had only just begun apparently as she saw the tears begin in Caroline's eyes as well. Dragging her eyes from her children, Miranda looked over Cassidy's shoulder to see Andrea and Padma approaching. She demanded an explanation. “What has happened?”

“Miranda... I...” Andy started and then caught the steel in Caroline's eyes and faltered, unable to explain so much in just a few words. Kneeling down next to Cassidy, Andy placed her hand on the girl's shoulder only to have Cassidy flinch away. “Cass... please let me try to explain...”

Caroline spoke for her sister. “She saw you, Andy. She saw you kissing him.”

“No...” Andy shook her head and immediately looked directly into Miranda's hurt blue eyes. “He kissed me.”

Cassidy looked up at her Ma through teary eyes and asked in a broken voice. “What's the difference?”

Miranda took a deep breath and spoke quietly to both her children. “There is a big difference.”

Taking a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Andy swallowed hard and tried to explain. “Remember what we told you about photographers and the pictures in the papers? How the pictures only represent a second of time?” She waited for Cassidy to nod before she continued. “That is what you did, you took a picture with your mind. What you saw was only a second of the whole conversation.”

“Who is that guy?” Cassidy sniffled.

Andy replied truthfully, “He's my ex-boyfriend and one of the contestants trying to be a competitor next season.”

“Why were you kissing him?” 

Caroline's eyes were miniature versions of Miranda's and the confusion Andy saw there brought fresh tears to her eyes. “He hadn't seen me in a long time... he was surprised to see me here and thought I was here for him. He didn't know about me and Miranda.”

Both the girls and Miranda scoffed at that and Padma spoke up.

“I believe I can clear this all up.” She smiled at the small family and gestured to them all. “Follow me.” Padma led them through the back corridor to a large RV parked behind the building. Inside Padma gestured to the seats in front of the monitors and patted the tech manning the equipment on the shoulder. “Replay the footage from the interview room please.”

Andy went very still, “Footage?”

Padma nodded, “The camera they put in there today is voice activated.”

Turning their attention to the screen, the Priestly's watched a picture of Andrea sitting with her head in her hands suddenly jump up when a decidedly masculine voice called her name. They watched as he grabbed her and kissed her, as she broke the kiss, as he stopped her from going after Cassidy, as she told the man that they meant more than anything to her. Miranda kept her right hand on Cassidy's shoulder for reassurance, but her left hand found its way to Andrea's and she smiled softly as the young woman's thumb absently brushed over the dragon ring.

When the scene showed Andy leaving a decidedly shocked Nate standing in the middle of the room, Andy was surprised to hear a soft, “Well, fuck” from him. He very rarely cursed. 

“Is there any way we can get this footage deleted?” Andy shivered slightly, “I really hate it when I've been videotaped without my knowledge...”

“I want a copy of it.” Miranda informed the tech, and Padma, “Then deletion would be preferable.”

Padma nodded and the tech shrugged, pressing the appropriate buttons. A very short time later he handed Miranda a disc, and smiled. “There ya go, Lady.”

Miranda accepted the disc and asked, “And the deletion?”

He nodded, “Done and done... it wasn't anything about the competition anyway. No reason to keep it.”

Andy relaxed a bit. “Thank you.”

Glancing up at another monitor, Padma smiled, “I believe your guests are beginning to arrive. We should send out the contestants to set up their tables.”

“Guests?” Miranda glanced up at the screen. “It's much too early for anyone to be arriving.”

Andy also looked up at the screen and laughed, “Not these...” Her huge smile lit up the small space they were in, “... we better go greet them before they try to take over and Emily kills them.”

Caroline and Cassidy found the correct monitor and both smiled as well, “Yay!”

Miranda chuckled, “Perhaps we should go freshen up a bit. I'm sure Andrea can keep your guests occupied for a few moments.” 

Padma spoke quietly, “The contestants will begin setting up soon so that we can get some footage of that before the bulk of your guests arrive.”

“Very well.” Miranda guided her daughters out of the RV. “Come now girls, we need to fix our faces before the cameras start to roll.”

###

Miranda dried Cassidy's eyes with a tissue from her purse. She didn't want to use the hard paper towels that the dance studio's bathroom supplied. 

“I'm sorry, Mom.” Cassidy sniffled, “I should have known that Andy wouldn't...”

“Shhh....” Miranda smiled at her daughter and nodded, “Faced with the scene you witnessed, I'm sure I would have been equally upset and confused.”

Caroline was amazed at her mother's words, “You don't trust Andy?”

“Yes,” Miranda nodded, “I trust Andrea more than anyone,” her gaze softened to encompass her children, “almost anyone, on this planet.” She saw Caroline draw a breath to speak and quickly continued the explanation, “However, were I to look into a room and see her kissing someone else, it would take my heart a moment or two to convince my brain that what it was seeing wasn't what it looked like. After Andrea explained the situation everything would be fine.”

“Like it was when we watched the footage...” Cassidy nodded, “I see.”

“Yeah,” Caroline sighed, “That helped a lot. I probably would have been really mad for a long time if I hadn't seen that.”

“Me too,” Cassidy admitted, “I was already...” She clamped her lips together quickly, but of course Miranda caught the slip.

“Already what?”

Cassidy pressed her lips tighter together, unwilling to expand on her feelings.

Miranda had other ideas. Dropping her voice to its lowest, most threatening “motherly” register, Miranda rumbled, “Cassidy...”

Both girls' eyes widened. Miranda never used that tone unless it was really, really important. Cassidy relented immediately and admitted, “I was already upset about some other stuff that was going on...”

“Like Andrea and I going out to the clubs together?”

“yeah, like that...” Cassidy shrugged, “I'm over it.”

“Good.” There was no mistaking the tone now. Miranda was glad that Cassidy had somewhat come to terms with the press and her own idea of what life should be like. Miranda winked, “Now I believe we have a party to attend?”

Both girls' eyes crinkled as they smiled. “Yeah!”

###

“Ma!” Andy slowly crossed the room and wrapped her arms around the older woman for a long hug. “I didn't think you were gonna get to come today.”

“I was kidnapped.” Dorothy glared at the older couple to her left.

Pava chuckled and opened her arms to embrace Andy. “How are ya, Darlin'?” 

“I'm good, Gram.” Holding the older woman just as long as she did her mother, Andy took comfort from the familiar arms. “How are you?”

“I'm fine.” Pava held Andy at arms length and looked at her granddaughter's outfit. “You look great.”

“You too.” Andy grinned at her Gram and turned to the woman next to her, “Hello Mary.” She hugged the woman tightly, just as she had Gram, but not quite as long. “Thank you for being here.”

“My pleasure.” Mary's eyes twinkled. “Unlike your mother, I actually like being kidnapped every once in a while.”

“Hello Dorothy, Pava, Mary, glad you could make it after all.” They all turned to see Miranda and the girls walking up to them. The white-haired woman chuckled and answered the comment she'd heard during her approach. “And it isn't always a terrible prospect, being kidnapped. Negotiations for release can be...” She glanced at Andrea and raised her eyebrows, “... enjoyable?”

Andy's dark eyes glittered as she licked her smiling lips, “You bet.” She turned to her mother, “Have you seen the cake table yet, Ma?”

Caroline and Cassidy surrounded the woman, “Yeah, C'mon grandma... you gotta see this!”

Pava laughed at the astounded look on Dorothy's face, “Feels nice, right...grandma?”

Dropping her arms to the girls shoulders, Dorothy smiled. “It sure does.” She jostled the children's shoulders and laughed. “Let's go oogle the cake.”

“I need to speak with Emily.” Miranda also moved away, leaving Andy standing with her Gram and Mary.

Pava watched them go then moved closer to Andy, “How ya doin', Darlin'?”

Andy took a deep breath, “Nate's here, Gram.”

“Ah,” Pava sighed, “You okay with that?”

“I have to be, don't I?” Andy shifted and glanced at Miranda. “I'm not sure she is though.”

“Miranda's a big girl.” Pava led Mary to the nearest table and pulled out a seat for Mary even as she continued speaking to Andy. “I'm sure she'll deal with it.”

“Maybe.” Andy sighed, “I just hope it hasn't ruined the girls' party.” She saw the confusion on Pava's face and explained what had happened and what they were doing just before the trio had arrived. “I hope the girls aren't too biased against Nate to be able to judge the food... that was part of their present. Cassidy was really upset.”

“Oh I think they'll be fine.” Pava assured her granddaughter. “They don't seem too upset now.” They watched as the children laughed with Dorothy about the cake and their mock attempts to sneak a taste. 

The door at the back of the studio opened and two men with cameras walked in. They were quickly in place in the middle of the room, lenses trained on the door they'd just come through, and the chef contestants began to file into the room. Each team, carrying coolers and rolling the tall racks of shelves heavily laden with trays of food, began to quickly set up their stations.

Andy checked her watch and nodded. The party was supposed to begin in a half hour, so she expected most of Caroline and Cassidy's friends to be here within the next forty five minutes or so.

###

Carmen had some soft music playing in the background as all the guest tasted the various dishes offered by the wannabe chefs. 

Caroline leaned back in her chair, turning slightly to see her sister. “What did you think of those?”

Cassidy pushed back from the table she sat at with her friends and shrugged, “Eh.” The four selections from the last table they'd sampled were really nothing special, the small dish of pasta in the tomato based sauce had been good though. “Ready for the next four?”

Caroline glanced at the next table of contestants and licked her lips. “I suppose so.”

As if just realizing what Caroline had been aware of for some time, Cassidy took a deep breath, “Oh, he's in this batch isn't he?”

Nodding, Caroline kept her eyes on the curly haired man that she'd seen on the video, kissing Andy. “Yeah.” Oddly enough, the table he was at was also the most interesting looking one.

“Oh well...” Cassidy indicated Padma's approach. “Here we go.”

“Are you ready for the last four dishes?”

Both girls stood and gestured for their guests to join them. They were aware of their Mom and Andy rising from their own table to meet them. Allison moved to Padma's side.

“Whose food is your favorite so far?” Allison fawned over the tall model. “I think they've all been quite nice.”

Dark amused eyes looked down at the girl and Padma smiled as she spoke quietly, conspiratorially, “I'm not supposed to give any indication as to which one I like best...”

“Oh!” Allison's eyes widened. “Right...” She looked around and then whispered to the hostess, “But which one do you?”

Padma chuckled, “It's not up to me.”

“Oh, right...” Allison nodded knowingly, “The producers will say who, right?”

“Nope.” Padma stepped between Caroline and Cassidy, dropping her arms around the girls' shoulders. “Caroline and Cassidy have the final say. This is their birthday after all.” She turned her attention from Allison and smiled at the adults behind the table, “Hello, chefs.”

The quartet all spoke at once and smiled. “Hello Padma.”

“So what do you have for us today?”

Nate took a deep breath and began, “Well, Padma, none of us have children or really know anything about Twilight other than it's about vampires...” He swallowed hard at the twins ice chip eyes and cursed the fact that their group had decided last night to make him their spokesperson. “So we did the chocolate fountain,” He indicated the small three tiered item, “But used white chocolate and colored it red.” He pointed to the variety of cut fruits and tidbits that were laid out on the tray next to the fountain. “You can use the toothpicks to spear and cover anything you want with the chocolate. I recommend the strawberries and pretzels.” He exhaled softly as some of the guests began to do that, but the twins didn't. He was also aware now, of Miranda Priestly watching him closely and of Andy standing very close to her. “On the savory side we have several choices of snack type foods.” He pointed to the plated food on the table, describing each of the items arranged there, “There are small pepperoni and sausage pizzas made with mini-bagels as a crust, some pigs in a blanket, there are some granola snack bars, and we have some small grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“With the chocolate fountain,” Caroline pointed out, “That's five things.” 

“Yes,” He grinned at the girl who frowned back, “The chocolate fountain is just a fun thing. It's not really very, chef-ly to just cut up fruit and stuff...” He indicated the actual food on the table. “We each made something in addition to that.”

“Grilled cheese...” Cassidy picked up the plate and wrinkled her nose at the bit of grilled sandwich, “What kind of cheese?” The man took a breath to speak, but it was a soft, familiar, voice behind her that answered.

“ It's Jarlsberg...” Andy reached past Cassidy to take two plates off the table and whispered in the girl's ear. “And it's delicious.” She handed one of the plates to Miranda who looked dubiously at the offerings, including the sandwich. From Andrea's tone of voice, she knew who had made it and hated it immediately.

They all took their plates back to their tables and again began to discuss the pro's and cons of each bite. 

“Thanks for inviting us to this, Cass. Mom's gonna be ticked that she's missing it.” Alyssa Hartstone picked up the grilled cheese sandwich and bit into it with a grin. “All this stuff is delicious.”

Cassidy looked at the sandwich and again her nose wrinkled with distaste, “I think it stinks.”

“It's actually pretty good.” Alyssa gestured to the item in question. “Try it.”

Her stomach turned a bit at the memory of seeing Andy kissing the man who had made this sandwich but, in the interest of trying to be fair, Cassidy took a bite. She only chewed a few times before she grabbed her napkin and spit the bite out. “Yuck.”

Caroline sighed softly when she saw Cassidy spit out the bite. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy sell, but, taking a second bite of the cheese sandwich, Caroline chewed slowly and thought, _It's not that bad._ In fact, it was kinda good. Picking up her pencil, Caroline filled in the appropriate notations for each selection and decided to go back for some red chocolate covered strawberries.

###

Everyone took Caroline's return to the chocolate fountain as the sign to return for their favorites as well. So each set of chefs had to deal with a small rush of people returning for their favorites. Padma, Miranda and Emily were the only ones who didn't enjoy seconds of at least one of the dishes.

People were nearly finished eating and the chefs had began to pack up their equipment and leftovers when the door to the building opened. Caroline had wandered over to the chocolate fountain again, and had just coated another strawberry in the red confection when the opening door drew her attention. Her small gasp drew all the chefs at the table's attention. Nate in particular looked over to see an older gentleman making his unsteady way toward Andy's table. “Who is that?”

It spoke to the depth of Caroline's shock that she answered Nate's question. “Mom's ex.” Dropping the strawberry, Caroline moved toward her parent's table unaware of Nate following close behind her. 

They didn't have to take very many steps to realize that the man's voice was overly loud, although it didn't quite carry over the music, yet. Miranda had one arm around Cassidy and was speaking intently as they moved close enough to hear. 

“You are not welcome here, Stephen... leave now, before the police are summoned.”

“I have every right to be here,” Stephen slurred, “I was these girls father for free...three years...”

“I'm their father...” James stepped up.

“You can't even tell us apart, Stephen.” Cassidy crossed her arm with Caroline's behind their mother as her sister moved up on the other side of Miranda. “This is our party. You weren't invited.”

“You see that...” Stephen glanced at the adults in the room. They had all arranged themselves a short way away, keeping the other children away from Stephen then he glared at Miranda. “This is the disrespect they're being taught. That slut Miranda's screwing is a terrible influence on them...” He glared at the girls, “You two need to learn your place...”

“Yo! Asshat...” Nate pushed forward. He put himself between the drunk man and the Priestly women. “This is a kid's birthday party... the kids don't want you here and you're here anyway. It seems like you're the one who doesn't know his place.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

“No one.” Nate took another step forward, “Just the guy that will kick your ass if you don't get out of here, now.”

Miranda disconnected the call she had just made then released the girls and walked forward a step to stand next to Nate, “I suggest you follow, Nathan's instructions, the police are on the way.”

“Do you really want that kind of publicity? That TV appearance trick was a good one. No one will listen to me now... Do you think they'll want the story of you not allowing the children to see me?” Stephen's muddled brain couldn't believe Miranda called the police on him.

“I don't care about the media, but I believe my lawyer will love the story of you arriving at my children's birthday party, uninvited, drunk and making a scene...Luckily,” she gestured to the Top Chef cameras all trained on them, “this is all being filmed.” Miranda let a hint of steel creep into her tone, “This is a violation of our divorce agreement. This will benefit me far more than you. I don't expect to see you, ever again.” Without looking at her phone, Miranda dialed another number and brought the device to her ear, “Yes, we have a guest that needs to be taken home.”

“Who was that?” Stephen sneered, “Who did you just call?”

Miranda took a deep breath, “An old friend.” Less than thirty seconds later, Roy walked in and looked heavenward when he saw Stephen standing there.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Roy greeted the man as if they actually were old friends. “How great to see you...” He patted him on the back and smiled, “Why don't we take a drive and chat?”

“Roy! My friend...” Stephen smacked the driver on the shoulder. “Excellent idea...” He allowed Roy to guide him outside and settle him inside the towncar.

Andy watched the car drive away and informed Miranda, “You owe Roy a huge bonus.”

“He is not the only one I owe.” Miranda turned to face Nate. She studied him for a long moment before speaking, “Why would you do that? You didn't have to get involved.”

Shaking his head, Nate ran his fingers through his curly hair and glanced at Caroline, “She seemed really upset that he was here.” He shrugged, “I can't just stand by and let some jerk mess up a kids birthday party.”

“Yes, well...” Miranda sighed and licked her lips, “Thank you.”

“He was your ex...” Nate grinned. “Looks like you traded up.”

Miranda's eyes twinkled. “You have a flair for understatement.” Motion behind Nate drew her attention. “Your colleagues are ready to leave.”

He glanced behind him. “Oh, right... I need to go.” He took three steps back toward the table when Andy stopped him.

“Nate.” Andy kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

He looked at her fondly and nodded, “I hope you two are really happy.” His teammates called his name again and he waved to them. “I gotta go.”

“Right.” Andy watched him take a few steps back toward the table that had been his workstation then she turned back to her family. She was grateful as Miranda's arms slid around her middle and she automatically wrapped her arms around Miranda's tense shoulders. “I love you.” She looked past Miranda and asked the girls. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah,” Caroline glanced at Cassidy and they both nodded, “We'll be right back.”

James watched the girls walk over to Padma. He spoke quietly to Miranda. “Stephen was totally wrong you know. The girls are wonderful and you're both a great influence on them.”

Andy could feel Miranda's tension ease slightly. Stephen's words had pressed her buttons, but not quite as much as they'd hit home for Miranda. Andy was grateful that the man who's opinion actually mattered where the girls' were involved had refuted Stephen's drunken statement. One thing Miranda hated above all others was for anyone to think that the girls were not being raised properly. Laying her cheek against the soft hair at Miranda's temple, Andy spoke quietly, for both of them. “Thanks, James.”

###

“Padma.” Cassidy spoke quietly to the tv show host, “I, um... kinda slammed the dish Nate made...” She shuffled her feet slightly, “It didn't really deserve it, it wasn't a terrible sandwich... I just.. don't like that kind of cheese.”

Padma smiled at the girl, “I understand.”

“Is there some way that Nate can get a fair chance at being on the show?” Caroline knew it would bother her sister a lot if the man was denied his chance just because of what Cassidy had put on her comment card.

Nodding at that, Padma reached out and cradled the worried girl's jaw in her hand. She caressed Cassidy's cheek with her thumb, “The producers and staff tasted the dishes too. We'll take your comments into account, but all the chefs will be judged fairly. If there's a tie we'll use your comments to break it.”

Both girls smiled at that. “Good.” Caroline reminded the tall woman. “Don't forget us, when you need a baby sitter.”

Padma laughed and glanced around. The show's crew had taken the extra tables down and they were all ready to go. “I won't forget you.” Her dark eyes twinkled at the twins. “Happy Birthday. Enjoy the rest of your party.”

Cassidy watched Padma walk out the door she'd first appeared through then signaled Carmen to start the music for real. She spoke fairly loudly in a sort of cheerleader tone to the rest of her guests. “Let's dance!”

Andy sighed and looked mournfully at the remaining food table, “What about the cake?”

“Later.” Cassidy laughed and patted her belly. “I'm stuffed!”

“Me too,” Mark grinned and took Caroline's hand. “Let's dance.”

Andy and Miranda exchanged looks as all the kids piled onto the dancefloor and began to jump around. It didn't matter who was dancing with whom at this point, the fast song had everyone doing their own thing. Andy and Serena joined in the fun while Miranda, James and Emily took seats at the edge of the dance floor watching the partygoers. Pava and Mary just shook their heads at the fast paced song and took seats at the table next to Miranda and the others. Dorothy joined them.

“At that rate, they'll all be able to eat as much cake as they want, no problem.” Dorothy was amazed at the energy the young people, including her daughter and tall friend, displayed. “I don't remember ever dancing like that.”

Pava laughed, “We didn't have music like this when we were young enough to enjoy it.”

“I believe we did,” Miranda watched the dancers thoughtfully, “It is possible that I did dance like that, once or twice. If I recall correctly.” The current song ended and a slower song began to play. The kids paired up but with a glance at each other, Serena and Andy moved back toward the tables. 

Miranda looked at the hand stretched toward her, then up into Andrea's dark eyes as the young woman spoke quietly.

“Care to dance?” Andy grinned as Miranda accepted the offer and rose gracefully to her feet. As they walked to the dance floor, Andy saw Serena leading Emily toward a semi-darkened area of the space, to dance with a bit of privacy. Pulling Miranda close, Andy began to sway to the music. She pressed her lips to Miranda's ear and whispered, “You okay?”

Miranda smiled and leaned into Andrea's solid form. “This day has taken some unexpected turns...”

Andy snorted, “And you think Nate has a flair for understatement?”

“And now you are in my arms, so all is well.” Miranda looked into Andrea's dark eyes, “Any day that includes you in my arms is a good one.”

Unable to help herself, Andy leaned in to press her lips lightly against Miranda's, “Queen of Understatements.” She grinned at her fiancee, “Are the girls giving us the evil eye?”

Miranda glanced around and shook her head, “They are otherwise occupied.”

Andy twirled Miranda around and took a look at the dancing children. Caroline was dancing with Mark, and Cassidy was swaying awkwardly with Hunter. The others had paired up as much boy girl as possible, but there were a couple of girls dancing with each other and a couple of boys standing off to the side. Apparently their preferred partners were dancing with other people at the moment. She was surprised to see her mother dancing with James, but Gram and Mary had remained at the table.

###

James looked across the table at Dorothy and smiled. “Care to dance?”

“Oh, I don't...” Dorothy looked around, “Don't you have a...”

He waved off that concern, “She has a doctor's appointment right now.” James stood, holding out his hand gallantly.

Relenting, Dorothy took the offered hand and joined the man on the dance floor. 

Pava grinned and turned her attention to Mary, raising an eyebrow in an obvious care to dance question. Mary shook her head, almost imperceptibly, but the answer was there, in her eyes, _No, not here, not in front of all these people._ Sighing to herself, Pava continued to smile as she watched the others swaying together. She wouldn't, ever, push Mary to do anything the woman wasn't ready for. They often held each other, in the privacy of their own home but public displays were going to take time for Mary to come to terms with. They'd hidden their feelings for each other for so long it was difficult to think that showing their affection in public was acceptable. Her eyes landed on one of the dancers, the older neighbor gal they'd met during their last visit, and Pava recalled what she'd told the girl about being patient. She graced Mary with a nod and an understanding smile then turned her full attention to the dancers and told herself, _I can wait._


	45. Chapter 45

“So you're Andy's Mom.” James smiled down at his dance partner. “Somehow I thought you'd be taller.”

Dorothy laughed at that, “She takes after her father's side of the family for that.”

“Mira says she's stubborn,” he grinned, “Does she get that from you?”

It took a moment to register that “Mira” was Miranda. She couldn't possibly imagine using any sort of nickname for the formidable woman her daughter was going to marry. Shrugging as much as she could while in the loose dance embrace, Dorothy acknowledged that possibility, “Stubborn-ness, is something I think she never had a chance of escaping. Her father and I both carry that trait in vast quantities.”

Nodding, James licked his lips and spoke a little lower, “I understand her father isn't too pleased with the direction Andy's life has taken.”

“He...” Dorothy sighed, “He's having difficulty with the concept.” She narrowed her eyes, “How did you...”

“The girls.” James' eyes twinkled, “They talk about Andy all the time when they're with me. They worry about her. They love her.”

“She loves them.” Dorothy smiled, “They're good girls.”

“When they want to be, yeah.” James had no illusions regarding his offspring. They had been spared the worst of 'rich girl' spoilage, but they were fiercely protective of anything they perceived as 'theirs'. They took after Miranda in that respect. He wondered how much like Miranda they would be when they were older. A picture formed in his mind of sitting down at a table with three Mirandas.

“Whoa,” Dorothy felt a shudder run through the man, “Do you need to sit down?”

He chuckled. “No. Just thinking.” The song was about to end and he made an offer quickly. “Do you think it would help if I were to speak with your husband?” He shook his head slowly, “I've known Mira for a long time and I've never seen her this wrapped up before. I think it's the real thing. She loves Andy.”

“No.” Dorothy shook her head sadly, “I know, but telling Richard that won't help. He just can't wrap his mind around it. He may never be able to. What I'm hoping is that he'll find a way to be able to look past his own misgivings and at least start speaking to Andy again.”

The song ended and they returned to their seats, along with most of the other adults. Andy and Serena, however, returned to the dance floor as a lively song began to spill from the speakers.

###

Detective Jo Polniacek entered the building with two uniformed officers trailing behind her. She spotted Andy dancing to some crazy techno dance mix with the tall Brazilian woman who had done her make-up at the photo shoot. Miranda was seated at a table near the dance floor watching intently.

Jo walked directly to Miranda and placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder as she leaned down nearer to Miranda's ears, “Did someone call the police?”

Miranda ignored Emily's squeak of protest at Jo's familiarity toward her and smiled, reaching up to pat the hand on her shoulder. “You're too late. The problem has already been resolved. He won't be bothering us again.”

“Uh oh...” Jo knelt next to Miranda's chair and laughed, “Where'd ya hide the body?”

Putting on her haughtiest demeanor, Miranda sniffed, “As if I would reveal that to you.” Blue eyes twinkled past a lock of white hair, “One must have some secrets after all.”

Jo laughed and stood, “Lady, you're somethin' else.” The music changed and Jo offered her hand to Miranda, “Care to dance?”

Miranda regarded Jo for a few seconds then accepted the hand. “That would be lovely.”

Emily sighed as Miranda began to dance with the newcomer and wondered how difficult it would be to actually switch her hair to brunette.

###

“Mom, finally!” Alyssa met her mother as the woman walked toward the tables. “I thought you were going to miss everything!”

Lara laughed, “Sorry, but the client had some concerns about the design for his office building.” She looked around the large space. “What did I miss?” Several kids were dancing to a fast paced song, but she pointed out the most important thing she saw. “There is still some cake...” Her feet automatically turned toward the table holding the remains of the cake.

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa allowed her mother to get a piece of cake then guided her to a seat and began telling her everything that had happened at the party. She'd pretty much recapped the events when a new song began.

“Oh, I love this one.” Jumping up, Alyssa headed toward the dance floor.

Lara laughed at Alyssa's antics and looked at a stunned woman sitting at the table next to her, “Seems as though I did miss everything.”

Blinking, she nodded, “You and me both.” She laughed, “I just got here ten minutes ago. I haven't even gotten a piece of cake yet.” Gesturing to the dancing girl, Priscilla explained, “I'm grateful to your daughter for the recap. My son would never have told me all that.” She chuckled, “He's a good boy, not much of a talker.” Reaching across the space between the tables, she smiled. “I'm Priscilla Bateson, Hunter's mom.” She pointed out the boy in question.

“Ah, Lara Hartstone.” Lara shook the offered hand and laughed, “Not much of a talker eh? Well if you can tell me how to get my daughter to ever shut up, I'd be much obliged.” Her eyes twinkled with amusement, “Although, my son isn't exactly Sir Gabsalot either.” Lara gestured to the attendant dressed in a caterer's uniform and he approached the table.

“Yes, Ma'am? What can I get you?”

Gesturing between herself and Patricia, Lara quickly told him her needs. “Two slices of cake and two cups of the punch.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” He bowed and left the table quickly.

Priscilla returned to their conversation. “They all have different personalities, I guess.” She relaxed a bit. She, much like her son, was not exactly comfortable in social situations. She always felt way out of her league in this kind of setting because she knew that everyone here was far above her social status. She and her husband weren't exactly destitute, but her husband worked very hard for what they had. Priscilla knew that many of the children her son was friends with were beyond rich and that neither they nor their children would have to work a day in their lives if they so chose. Hunter was going to have to work and Dalton was going to give him the education he needed to be successful. She wasn't sure who knew, but Hunter went to Dalton on a financial scholarship. She never mentioned it because she didn't want Hunter to be embarrassed about it. During the study group sessions, Priscilla had spoken easily with Andy because she'd known that the younger woman was also not in the same social stratus as most of the children's parents. But now, Lara's easy smile and laughing eyes put Priscilla at ease. The cake and drinks were delivered and they began talking, letting the rest of the party go on, as it had earlier, without them.

###

“C'mon Cassidy,” Mark asked for the third time, “Dance with me...”

“No,” Cassidy held her ground. He was only asking because Alan had jumped at the chance to dance with Caroline. And all their other friends seemed to be paired up already, “Cut in on Allison and Devon if you want to dance so badly.”

Mark grinned, “But I don't want to dance with Devon, he's taller than me.”

Despite herself, Cassidy laughed, “Well I don't...” 

Cassidy's protest was cut off as Alyssa swept past, grabbing her hand without a word and leading her to the dance floor. Mark watched as Cassidy smiled and began to dance with the older girl. He sighed to himself, “Now why didn't I think of that?”

\-----------

Serena held Emily in her arms and swayed to the music, “Thank you for agreeing to stay.”

“Of course,” Emily smiled shyly, “Caroline asked me and...”

“I don't mean for the party.” Serena held the smaller woman tighter, “I know you miss your home. You could have gone to London and you chose to stay here.”

“London isn't going anywhere.”

Serena stopped their motion and pulled back slightly to look directly into Emily's eyes, “Neither am I.” 

“Serena, I...”

“Shhh...” The tall woman twirled Emily around and smiled, “We can talk later.”

###

“So,” Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and swayed with her. “Did you have fun dancing with Jo?”

Miranda smiled, threading her fingers together behind Andrea's neck, “The Good Detective is an excellent dancer.” Chuckling at the growling sound of disapproval Andrea made, Miranda explained, “I used the time to relate the encounter with Stephen to her.”

“Ah,” Andy grinned, “And to berate her for being late...”

“Andrea... really,” Miranda scoffed, “I did that prior to dancing.”

Throwing back her head to laugh, Andy pulled Miranda closer then kissed her cheek. “Of course you did.” Her sun-rivaling smile continued for the rest of the song.

###

Miranda surveyed the room. Most of the guests had all left, the DJ had packed up her equipment and gone, the remaining cake and punch had been removed and the tables had been cleared. “Emily,” She waited for her long time assistant to approach before speaking to her. “The party was a great success. The girls enjoyed it immensely. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Miranda.” Emily beamed at the approval then glanced at Serena, who was waiting near the door. “Was there anything else you needed?”

“Yes, set up an appointment with the DJ sometime next week. I wish to speak with her.” Miranda gestured to the remaining guests, “We are going to go home now. It is time to present the girls with their gifts.” Tilting her head, Miranda extended an offer. “You are welcome to join us.”

“Um...” She glanced at Serena, still waiting patiently, “I'm afraid I must decline.” In the past she would have jumped at the chance to be in Miranda's presence, in Miranda's home, but not now. Now Serena was waiting for her. 

Emily had been impressed when she'd seen the text for the girls' birthday invitations. No gifts expected. What child didn't want gifts? But it certainly wasn't like they needed anything. She did wonder what Miranda, and Andrea, had gotten for the girls who had everything. “I will see you in the office on Monday then?”

“Yes.” Miranda's lips twitched slightly, “That's all.” She watched as Serena held the door for Emily to exit then smiled as a familiar arm snaked around her waist.

“You ready to go?”

“Yes, I'm sure the girls are ready to receive the rest of their gifts.”

“Miranda,” Andy whispered, “What if they don't like what I got them?”

“They love you, Andrea and they will appreciate anything you give them.” Miranda was more concerned that the girls would not be impressed with her remaining offerings. The Top Chef surprise was the biggest of the gifts, but there were other things as well. Through the door, Miranda saw the car pull up to the curb and gestured to the women that remained sitting at one of the tables. “The car's here.”

James stepped forward, “I'll meet you there.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “Candice is sorry she had to miss the party, but her doctor's appointment is over in twenty minutes so I'll pick her up and then we'll swing by your house.”

Caroline and Cassidy also moved up next to them, one on each side. Miranda wrapped her arm around Cassidy's shoulder and squeezed it slightly as she spoke. “Of course. We can wait for your arrival if you wish.”

“No,” James was entranced by the sight of Miranda, Andy and the girls standing together. “They should enjoy some private time with their family.”

Miranda sighed, “You are their family too, James.”

“Thank you, Mira.” James' eyes twinkled, “Maybe I should have said that the girls should enjoy some time with their Moms?”

“Thank you, James.” Andy's eyes sparkled and she grinned down at Caroline, jostling the girl slightly, “You ready?”

“Yeah, Ma... Whenever you guys stop gabbing.”

Andy studied the girl's eyes for a moment. The excitement of the party had sustained her but now that it was over, Caroline's recent bout with her sinus/stomach condition was obviously taking its toll. With a cheery smile, Andy ruffled Caroline's hair, “Then let's go!”

###

Dorothy watched as the children opened their gifts from Miranda. Box after box, outfit after outfit, Dorothy wondered how many clothes one child needed. They seemed appreciative of each thing but sometimes commented on the brand name of the item and how their friends would be “so jealous” that they had received it. But, she supposed that any pre-teen girl would do that. Most girls just wouldn't have quite this many items to brag about.

Glancing at her daughter, avidly watching the girls open their gifts, Dorothy wondered what Andy could possibly have gotten for the girls that they didn't already have. The idea of getting a present for the girls had worried her for a while, but Andy had assured her that her presence was enough. The girls didn't expect anything from anyone other than their parents. Apparently James' mother did not give them birthday presents either. She grinned as she eyed the unwrapped boxes from her, and remembered the girls' delighted squeals when they saw the contents. The memory of the thank you hugs was enough to bring a smile to her face and Dorothy thought about that other grandmother's no gift policy, _Well poo on that... grandparents give gifts!_ It wasn't much, but she had gotten each girl a kitchen kit, everything they'd need except the wet ingredients, to make cookies. There were even child sized aprons and oven mits. 

Dorothy saw Andy's interest focus tight on the children, and looked back just in time to see each girl open a small box. They both pulled charm bracelets from their resting place and spoke to each other excitedly about the small icons dangling there. Dorothy realized that each of the charms held some significance. Chuckling to herself, Dorothy berated herself silently, _You should have known, Dot. Andy has always been so thoughtful._ She watched as the children approached Andy and asked for her help putting the jewelry on their wrists. After a round of heartfelt hugs, Dorothy spoke up.

“You know, I think the whirlwind trip and party are starting to catch up with me.” She stood slowly. “I believe I might need to go to bed early tonight.”

Pava and Mary also stood. “Yes, it's been a long day.” Pava looked at the girls, “I'm glad you have had such a nice birthday.”

“Thanks Gram!” Caroline and Cassidy took turns hugging all three of the older women before returning to the remaining gifts in their respective piles.

Andy stood and hugged the women too, “Get some rest...” She told her Ma.

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” 

Pava grinned at her granddaughter, “We'll see you tomorrow, Darlin'”

Dark eyes twinkled at the couple, “Sure, Gram. Rest well.”

###

Andy sat with Miranda on the couch in the Entertainment Room. Dorothy, Gram and Mary had gone to rest a few minutes ago. The girls were sitting on the floor, surrounded by mountains of couture, provided by Miranda. The charm bracelets Andy had given them dangling from each of their wrists. The charms brushing the gifts as they continued opening their remaining few presents. The smiles they exchanged when they saw the outfits Andy had picked out for them warmed Andy's heart. She sat forward a bit when they got to the special gifts she'd managed.

Cassidy opened her oversized envelope first. She didn't know what to make of the piece of paper and CD she found. Unfolding the page she scanned it quickly and looked at Andy. “Loft performance?”

Nodding, Andy explained. “There is a group that I fell in love with, quite a while ago...The October Project. The original lead singer is gone, but the others are still together, they're called the November Project now. I put some of my favorite songs on that disc for you, your copies of the albums are on backorder. They do special performances at their loft... there is room there for about ten people.” She grinned at Cassidy's stunned expression and continued, “Their keyboard player is also a composer. His name is Emil Adler and he writes all the songs for the group with his wife, Julie Flanders. She does the lyrics.” Dark eyes twinkled, “They've agreed to talk with you about composing music, after the performance.”

Cassidy jumped up and practically attacked Andy, hugging her tightly, “Thank you, Ma!”

Chuckling, Andy's sun-rivaling appeared, “You're welcome, Sweetie. I'm glad you like it.”

Caroline opened her envelope and looked at the contents. “Um... How did you?”

Andy winked at the girl, “Your mom isn't the only one with connections.”

“What is it, Caroline?” Miranda wasn't able to see the contents of the envelope.

“Tickets.” Caroline pulled the small pile of papers out of the envelope and looked through them, smiling wider as she named off the shows, “Four each for, Mama Mia!, Mary Poppins, The Lion King, and Wicked.” Her smile faded as she continued to inspect the gift. “Uh...”

“What is it, Ro?” Cassidy peered over at the papers in her sister's hands and gasped.

“Caroline?” Miranda asked, “What other shows?”

“None...” Caroline whispered, “But... Two backstage passes for the ones that there are tickets for...”

Andy grimaced a little, “Yeah, I couldn't manage four backstage passes, but I thought you and a friend could...”

Jumping up as her sister had done, Caroline also hugged Andy tightly, “Thank you, Ma!”

Wrapping her long arms around Caroline, Andy laughed, “You're welcome, Munchkin.”

Pulling away, Caroline looked into Andy's dark eyes, “You'll go with me to the shows right?”

“If you want me to,” Andy's trademarked sun-rivaling smile reappeared, “I'd be happy to go with you.”

“Will you come too, Mom?” Caroline looked over at Miranda and grinned, “We can have family outings!”

Normally hard blue eyes softened as Miranda melted in the warmth of Caroline and Andrea's gazes, “That sounds lovely. I would love to join you.”

“Great!” Caroline kissed Miranda on the cheek then went back to look through the stacks of clothes she'd just received, already planning what she would wear to each performance even though the first one wouldn't be until after her Mom and Andy got back from their honeymoon.

###

Andy watched, with shining eyes, as the girls looked excitedly through their presents again. Miranda's hand sliding into hers refocused her attention to the woman at her side.

Miranda spoke quietly. “Thank you, Andrea.”

“No need to thank me...”

“The true gift was of family time, something that I will benefit from as well.” Miranda squeezed the hand in hers lightly, “So thank you.”

“They're good girls, Miranda.” Andy snuggled closer, “You done good...”

A tiny smile pulled at her lips as Miranda relaxed into the embrace and chuckled. “You're so ridiculous sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Andy laid her head on Miranda's shoulder and spoke quietly, even as she continued to watch the girls happily mixing and matching their new clothes. “But you love me anyway.”

“Yes I do.” Miranda pressed her cheek against the dark head resting on her shoulder, “Always.”

“I've missed so much of their lives.” Andy wondered again what the girls were like when they were younger, their little happy faces digging into their presents on their birthday, at Christmas and all the other gift giving events she'd missed.

Miranda was about to reply to that when the doorbell echoed through the house. “That will be James and Candice.”

Disengaging from Miranda, Andy stood, “I'll get it.” She straightened out her dress, “Be right back.”

Miranda watched the sway of Andrea's hips as the young woman walked away. Caroline's voice pulled her attention back into the room.

“Mom?”

“Yes, my Darling?” Miranda smiled at her oldest daughter. 

“You don't have to come with us... to the shows...” Caroline wrung her hands in front of her, “I know you're busy, with Runway...”

Exhaling softly, Miranda gathered the girl into her arms and gestured for Cassidy to join them. Quickly settling the children on either side of her, Miranda spoke to them in no uncertain terms, “I will always have time for you, I will make it if I have to. You are the most important people in my life and I love you dearly.”

“We know you love us Mom.” Caroline laid her head on Miranda's shoulder, “But we know that you love Runway too.”

“I do love Runway, but I love you more. I will attend the performances with you, if you wish me to. If you would rather take a friend with you, that is acceptable as well. They are your tickets, your birthday present to decide what to do with as you please.” Blue eyes twinkled down at the girls and she chuckled, “If you want me to attend, simply call my assistant and have her put it on my schedule.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Cassidy giggled, “Of course.” She grinned at her sister, “Why didn't we think of that before?”

They all heard footsteps on the stairs and the girls shifted away from Miranda, moving to greet their father and his fiancee.

###

“You okay, Darlin'?” Pava bent her knees slightly to catch Mary's down-turned gaze. “You've been kinda quiet today.”

“Travel catching up to me, I guess.” Mary sat on the edge of the bed, still not looking at Pava.

“You're lying.” Pava grinned when that accusation snapped Mary's head up. Pava held up her hand, “Don't bother denying it, we both know what's what...”

“I'm sorry.” Mary resumed her study of the rug pattern, “I just couldn't dance with you, not in front of all those people.” She drew in a deep, shaky breath and asked, “Are you angry at me?”

“I am angry.” Pava admitted. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to Mary and put her arm around the woman's shoulders, “But not at you.” She pulled the willing woman closer and smiled as Mary's head fit perfectly on her shoulder, “I'm angry that things are so messed up in this world. I'm angry that two people who love each other have to 'be brave' to display that love in public. I'm angry that being in love puts people in danger. I'm angry that there are people in this world, stupid people, who would hurt you, or me, or Miranda, or Andy... just because we love someone they don't think we should. And I'm angry, because if I had been just a little braver, back then... maybe Andy wouldn't be having so many problems with her Daddy today.” Pava sighed, “So yes, I'm angry.” She kissed Mary's temple, “But not at you.”

“It isn't your fault...” Mary nodded and sighed, “but I understand.”

“Good.” Pava jostled the woman next to her and pointed to the pillows, “C'mon then, Darlin'... it's been a long day.”

Obediently Mary reached into her overnight bag and pulled out a nightgown. “Sleep does sound good right about now.”

Pava nodded, “Yeah, it sure does.” Pushing herself up off the bed, the elder Sachs smiled, “I'll leave ya to it then.”

“Pava...” Mary reached out to take her companion's hand. “Don't leave.”

Squeezing the hand in hers, Pava bent down and kissing the back of Mary's hand she winked, “I'll be right back, Love.”

###

Andy smoothed out her dress as she walked down the stairs and stopped at a mirror in the hall to check that her makeup hadn't run from the few happy tears that had escaped her earlier.

Opening the door, Andy smiled and gestured for the couple to enter. “Come in, please.” She stepped back to allow them to pass and closed the door behind them. “The girls are upstairs in the Entertainment Room.” She smiled at Candice, wincing inwardly at the woman's completely casual outfit. The pants looked almost like pajamas. Miranda was not going to like it, at all. “Nice to meet you.”

Narrowing her eyes as she gave Andy, and her dress, a long appraisal, Candice hugged James' arm a little tighter, “Likewise.” 

The young blonde woman looked around the immaculately decorated house and Andy could almost see little dollar signs in her eyes. The woman was practically drooling at the wealth the interior of their home represented. Then Andy blinked and appraised Candice's figure again, finding it much too slim to be as pregnant as the girls said she was. 

She noticed James having some difficulty figuring out what to do with the large gift bags he was trying to hold while dealing with the clinging woman at the same time. Covering her suspicion regarding Candice's pregnancy, Andy smiled and relieved James of one of his burdens, leaving him only one gift bag and a clingy fiancee to deal with. She gestured to the stairs with her free hand, “Follow me.”

When they reached the TV room, the girls were waiting for them just in front of the door. They hugged their father exuberantly and also gave Candice an awkward welcoming embrace. Andy handed off the gift bag to one of the girls and immediately moved to Miranda's side. When she saw Miranda's gaze turn to Candice, Andy slipped her hand into Miranda's, whispering softly, “Be nice.”

Miranda's evaluating gaze didn't take long, the fashionista's lips pursing almost instantly but it was the nearly subvocal comment that caught Andy's attention.

“No glow.”

So, Miranda didn't think Candice was pregnant either. How someone could fake that Andy had no idea. They might be able to fool regular people for a while, but how could you fool a doctor? There was only one basic reason to do it though, money. The thought of using a child, even a fake one, to con money out of anyone was just reprehensible to Andy. Children were so innocent, they needed the love of their parents. “Oh...” All eyes in the room turned to her and Andy blushed a little. “Sorry, I just remembered something I need to do, for work.” She released Miranda's hand slowly, “If you would excuse me for a little while?”

“It can't wait?” Miranda wondered what was so important as to miss the twins opening their gifts. Then she realized that Andrea was making an excuse to get away, to give the girls time with their 'real' parents. It was a sweet, and unnecessary, gesture that made Miranda impossibly, love Andrea just a bit more. “Try not to be too long.”

“I won't.” Andy assured Miranda and the girls. “I just have to send out a few email queries about a story I'm doing, and I forgot to file my last story with Greg. I want to send that to him before I forget, again.” Placing a quick kiss on Miranda's cheek, Andy left the room.

Candice looked confused, “Who's Greg?”

“Greg is her boss. The editor-in-chief of The Mirror, the newspaper where Andrea is employed as a reporter.” Miranda gestured to her guests to have a seat as she resumed her place on the couch. “And what is it that you do, Candice?”

“Well I was a waitress, but now,” She giggled and placed her hand on her tummy, “I'm having some trouble with being on my feet, so I'm currently between jobs.”

Nodding at that, Miranda smiled her faux smile, “I see.” The understanding was as fake as the smile on her face. Miranda had worked at Runway practically up until the time she had to go to the hospital to have the girls. 

“Can we open our presents now?” Cassidy asked, “Or should we wait for Ma to get back?”

Miranda smiled, a genuine smile, “You may open them now. Andrea will see what you've received when she returns.” Blue eyes twinkled at the children as they both began to burrow into the oversized gift bags.

###

Andy leaned against the curve in the kitchen counter and took a sip of her club soda. It hadn't seemed like a lot at the time, but the amount of food she'd eaten at the party now all seemed to be swelling up inside her. After she'd done a bit of research and sent her emails, Andy had gone to the kitchen hoping the fizzy drink would help. Her eyes widened slightly when one of their visitors walked into the kitchen. “Candice?”

“Oh!” Putting her hand on her chest, the blonde laughed, “Sorry, you scared me.” She waved off the formal name, “And most people just call me Candi.”

“Um... Can I help you with...something... Candi?” Oddly, Andy didn't like the idea of this woman walking around the house by herself. It was a strange feeling. The only other person she'd disliked so quickly after meeting them was Judy and that was with good reason.

“Yeah,” Candi looked around, “Miranda said there was a bathroom down here I could use...”

“Ah...” Andy nodded and pointed to a door across the room from her, “There.”

“Thanks!” Candi headed for the door.

Andy sipped her drink while she waited for their guest to finish. She was just beginning to wonder how long it would take Candice to figure out there was no medicine cabinet in there to snoop through when the woman returned. 

“There's no bath or shower in there.” The tiny room only contained a toilet, small sink and a mirror flat against the wall above the sink.

“No.” Andy shrugged, “It doesn't need one. We very rarely even use it, I believe it was a part of the floorplan for the servants to use.” She suppressed a grin as Candice began to frown at the thought of being sent to the servant's toilet, “Since there aren't really 'servants' here, it mostly just comes in handy, when we have a houseful of guests and all the other bathrooms are spoken for.” 

Andy didn't blame Miranda a bit for sending the woman down here instead of upstairs to the bathroom in the big guestroom. That one was far too close to their bedroom for the woman to be roaming.

“All the other...”

“Mmm...” Andy took another sip of her drink then dumped the rest and put the glass into the dishwasher, “With my mother, Gram, and Mary all staying with us the bathrooms attached to those bedrooms are... spoken for.” Candice did not need to know that there was still one empty guest room upstairs.

“Oh.” Shaking her blonde head, Candi sighed, “This is a huge house. We only have one guest room. The girls each have their own room there though, if they would share on the weekends they stay then our house could have two guest rooms.”

“Umm...” _Our house?_ Andy wondered if James knew Candice was that possessive of his property. “Yeah, I doubt they'd want to share. I know I wouldn't want to share a room with my sister, either... if I had a sister.” Andy shrugged and looked around, “A big house does take some getting used to.” She gestured to the narrow stairway that led from the kitchen to the second floor and took a step in that direction. “Shall we rejoin the others?”

“Sure...” Candi hesitated, “Um... Jimmy wants me to sign a pre-nup...”

Andy stopped mid-step, horrified at what Miranda would do if she heard the nickname for her ex-husband falling from Candice's lips, and turned slowly to face their guest. “Yeah... I, um... think that's fairly standard for people in James'... tax bracket.”

“I guess so.” Her hand dropped to her stomach, “Dr. Goldberg says I shouldn't have to worry about financial stuff right now.” Candi asked, “Does Miranda want you to sign one?”

“I want one.” Andy left Miranda's feelings out of the discussion. “The press is bad enough now, at least with a pre-nup I can point to the fact that I'm not a gold-digger like a lot of people are claiming.”

“Oh.” Candi seemed to think about that, “I guess that makes sense.” She began walking toward the stairs. “Thank God, I don't have any reporters to deal with.”

Andy said nothing, but followed the woman up the stairs and watched with narrowed eyes, as Candi obviously mentally inventoried the artwork that lined the walls to the Entertainment Room. Miranda's phrasing in Andy's inner voice whispered softly through Andy's mind. _Candice was incorrect in her last statement. She does have one reporter to deal with._ Andy nodded to herself, because James was the girls' father, which meant he was family. One of Andy's favorite mantra's expanded to include James in her protection. 

_Nobody messes with my family._


	46. Chapter 46

Andy chuckled as she looked into the mirror, removing her makeup for the evening. “The girls seemed to like all their gifts.”

“Mmm...” Miranda finished her evening routine, “I believe, had Dorothy not retired early, she would currently be in the kitchen baking cookies.” 

Grinning at that, Andy nodded, “Yeah, I think so too.” 

They walked to the bed, each to their own side then met in the middle, shifting into one of their usual embraces. Andy sighed as Miranda's head rested on her shoulder, “I love this.” It only took a small turn of her head to kiss Miranda's forehead. She smiled as Miranda returned the gesture on the side of her neck, “Quiet time, with you, at the end of the day. It's just.... nice.”

“MmmHmmm...” Miranda agreed then spoke quietly, “It's also a good time to discuss things.” She shifted to look up into Andrea's eyes, “You have something on your mind.”

Not bothering to deny it, Andy nodded, “I've been trying to figure out when, and how, to tell you...”

A line appeared between Miranda's eyes, “What is it?” Whatever it was worried Andrea terribly.

“It's.. um... Cassidy.” Before she could take a breath to continue Miranda was sitting up.

“What's the matter with Cassidy?!” Miranda was halfway out of the bed before Andrea stopped her.

“Whoa...” Andy held Miranda tightly partially for reassurance, partially to keep the woman from bolting to Cassidy's room. “She's fine...” Looking into Miranda's eyes, Andy nodded, “Honestly, she's fine...” Andy apologized, “I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to do that.”

“What is this about, Andrea?”

“Secrets.” Andy pulled Miranda back into the bed, “One that Cassidy wants me to share, with you.”

“Oh?”

Not knowing how else to say it, Andy just took a deep breath and told Miranda, “Cassidy is gay.” She had no clue what reaction Miranda would have to that information, but she never in a million years would have thought it would bring out a medium loud burst of laughter.

“Andrea!” Miranda managed to speak between laughs, “She's twelve... she doesn't know...”

“No!” Andy pulled away from a quickly sobering Miranda, “Don't you do that. Don't make this into something that she's imagining, or will grow out of.”

“Andrea...”

“I mean it, Miranda. Listen to me,” Andy's eyes bored into Miranda's. “This is something she knows... she knows.... Miranda. She knows that something in her is different than what society thinks should be there. This is so important. It's so amazing to me that she would confide that in me...in us. Don't trivialize her feelings. Don't tell her she's confused, because she's confused enough... believe me. I would never have...” Shaking that thought away, Andy pleaded, “Please, Miranda...”

“Andrea...” Miranda smiled softly and moved slowly closer to her love, “I hear you. I'm sorry. She just seems so very young to be making that kind of statement.”

“She knows who she's attracted to, Miranda.” Andy moved into Miranda's gentle touch on her cheek, “Just like I do.”

Nodding, Miranda agreed and repeated, “Just like I do...” Guiding Andrea's lips to hers, Miranda's mouth moved against the softness making further speech impossible for a long moment. When they broke the contact, Miranda smiled and assured Andrea, “I will be appropriately conciliatory when I speak to Cassidy.”

“Okay...” The issue was finished in Andy's mind and she moved in for another quick kiss, then began trailing her lips down the line of Miranda's neck. She murmured against the softness. “I love this... I love you.”

Miranda wanted to return the sentiment but Andrea's lips took her ability to speak; in the very best of ways.

###

Cassidy kept her eyes on her cereal, but spoke quietly to the only other person in the kitchen with her, “She isn't pregnant, is she Ma?”

Andy pressed her lips together for a moment then answered the only way she could, “She isn't as pregnant as you said she said she was...” Shrugging, Andy continued, “There are some women who don't show their pregnancy as much as others.”

“I think she's lying.” Cassidy, finally, looked up. “I think she just wants Dad's money.”

“Well,” Andy allowed, “That is possible. Some people are like that.”

“Grandmother thinks so too.” Cassidy pushed her bowl away, “I heard her speaking to Dad about it. But, he doesn't think so... He said the Dr... Goldman was certain...” 

Andy shook her head. “He said Candice's doctor's name is Goldman?”

“Um.. Yeah.” Cassidy nodded, “I remember because we have a teacher at school with the same name.”

Andy sighed, she had some more digging to do. She sympathized with James though, no one would want to admit they were being taken for a ride. Her heart melted a bit when she saw Cassidy's eyes begin to tear up.

“They're gonna shred him in the Press...”

“Aww... Sweetie...” Andy moved to embrace the girl, “He'll be okay. Even if they do make a story out of it, it will blow over pretty quick. They always move on... they don't follow him as closely as they do Miranda.”

“Yeah...” Cassidy sniffled, “I guess.”

“Hey... What's going on?”

Andy released Cassidy and smiled at Caroline as she walked toward the table. “Hey Munchkin... Good morning.”

“Did you already run?” Caroline shook her head when Andy indicated that she had already finished her usual morning exercise. “Geez...”

“I got to meet Benji this morning though, they brought him home from the doggie hotel yesterday afternoon.” Andy watched both girls faces light up. “He and Patricia got along great.”

“Cool!”

“Lara said you guys could come over and meet Benji later.”

“Sweet!” Caroline poured herself a bowl of cereal. “What kind of dog is he?”

Andy grinned. “He's a dalmatian.” She laughed, “He's huge... I never thought I'd see a dog bigger than Patricia.”

“Wow.” Cassidy looked around, “Where's Patricia?”

Andy chuckled, “She's in the study. Miranda's in there going over the Book.”

“Oh.”

Caroline asked quietly, “Is Mom going in to work today?” From the look on Andy's face, Caroline knew the answer before the woman spoke.

“Yeah, for a little while.”

“Oh.”

With a deep breath, Andy laid out the plans for today, “We can give Ma, Gram and Mary a lift back to the airport then do some shopping, if you want.”

Shrugging at that, Cassidy spoke for both herself and her sister. “We just got a ton of stuff for our birthday... not much point in shopping at the moment.”

“Yeah, I guess not.” Andy agreed with that. “You did get a bunch of stuff...” She hesitated, “I.. um... still need shoes for the wedding. Things are going to start moving quickly now, so I need to get my outfit all settled.”

“Oh!” Both girls perked up at that. “We can totally help you pick out some shoes!”

Laughing at that, Andy finished her juice and placed her glass in the dishwasher. “We'll leave for the airport soon. Then maybe we can shop a bit and meet Miranda for lunch.”

Nodding at that, Caroline began to eat faster and Cassidy stood to put her bowl and spoon away.

“We'll be ready, Ma.”

###

“Miranda, your ten o'clock appointment is here.”

“Thank you, Bethany.” Leaning back in her chair, Miranda laced her fingers together over her stomach and nodded, “Send her in.” Thoughtful blue eyes tracked the short Latin woman's progress into the office. Miranda was impressed when the woman spoke without a tremble in her voice.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” Nodding, Miranda took her glasses off and tossed them on the desk, “I wanted to thank you for the excellent job you did at my daughters' party.” Licking her lips, Miranda continued, “And I was considering offering you the chance to repeat that at my wedding.” There was a hesitation and a small smile, one that always appeared when she thought about the upcoming event, “I understand, however, if you would rather not participate in that celebration.”

“Um... you would understand?” Carmen shook her head. “I don't think you...”

With a deep breath, Miranda nodded again. “While I cannot call them friends, I am quite well acquainted with certain people in certain circles of society.” She turned her least cold business gaze on the DJ. “When certain people's daughters foot the bill for her friend's wedding, and then the wedding gets canceled at the last minute, certain people tend to, rant about it.”

Carmen gasped, “You know Helena.”

“I know of her,” Miranda agreed but elaborated, “I do speak with her mother from time to time.” Studying the young woman intensely, Miranda asked, “Are you comfortable working at a wedding involving two women?”

“It's a job.” Carmen smiled, “Thank you for your consideration. I would love to perform at your wedding.”

“Technically, it would be the reception.” Miranda winked. “Your music choices seemed to keep the children dancing without overtaxing them. I look forward to my guests enjoying that same kind of thoughtful mix of fast and slow songs.”

“Sure.” Carmen raised her eyebrows, “What song would you want for your first dance?” She added, “So I can be sure and have it available.”

Pressing her lips together for a moment, Miranda considered the question. “There is a song, a copy of which will be provided to you when you arrive at the venue.”

“Good enough.” Carmen's smile reached her eyes. “Thank you.”

Another deep breath, and Miranda called, “Emily.” The redhead appeared in the doorway almost immediately.

“Yes, Miranda?”

“Ms. Morales has agreed to lend her services to the wedding reception,” Again, a small smile appeared on her face at the thought of that event, “Make the necessary arrangements for her travel and accommodations.”

“Of course, Miranda. Straight away.” Emily gestured for Carmen to follow her out of the office. Both women stopped when Miranda called the DJ's name.

“Carmen.” Miranda met the DJ's dark eyes as the woman turned back, “She will never work as a model again.”

“Um... what?”

“Ms McCutcheon... her involvement in the fashion industry is over, permanently.” Miranda's smile was no longer soft, “That is the reason Peggy spoke to me about the event to begin with.”

“She didn't want to be a model anyway. She's a hair-dresser.”

Nodding, Miranda picked up her glasses and slipped them on, “Want or not, she has no choice in the matter and hasn't for some time. In addition, no photographer I know will hire her to assist them on a shoot,” Miranda's voice lowered slightly, “and I know a great many photographers.”

“Um... wow.”

“Indeed. Peggy was quite incensed that someone would throw away her daughter's magnanimous gesture the way Ms. McCutcheon did.” Miranda vividly recalled that volatile conversation and had been glad that such a small matter would cancel any favor she owed Peggy Peabody. Miranda's phone buzzed and she smiled as she reached for the jumping cell phone. “Thank you, Carmen. I will see you at the reception.” Dismissing the women from her thoughts, Miranda read the text message on her phone and with a small sort of laughing grunt began to tap out a reply. She absently called after her assistant, “Emily, lunch for four at Le Bernardin.”

Carmen's eyes widened when Emily didn't miss a beat as they continued walking out of the office.

“Yes, Miranda.”

###

“Excuse me?”

Andy laughed, “You heard me. They contacted me this morning.”

“They want you to be the Grand Marshal in the Gay Pride parade this year??”

Andy winked at the girls and grinned as she responded to Miranda's incredulous question. “Actually, no. They want you. But they asked me, because they know that if they get me, they'll probably get you too.”

Miranda tossed her napkin on the table, “This is what I get for appearing on television with you?” She ignored Andrea's smirk.

“C'mon, Mom... it'll be great!” Cassidy's eyes glittered at the thought of the couple being in the parade.

Caroline nodded, “Yeah, you guys are really influential. It's good publicity for the event.”

Miranda shook her head, “I don't believe it would be in Andrea's or my best interests to be seen riding in a parade.” She paused for half a heartbeat to lick her lips and watch the expressions on her daughter's, and Andrea's, face fall, before she continued, “If we are intended on being poster children for the gay rights movement, we should at least ride as a family.”

“Oh!” Andy's million watt smile made an appearance. “That's a great idea!!” 

“Really?” Caroline clapped her hands in front of her. “That would be so fun!”

“Cool.” Cassidy tried to show some excitement. She wasn't really sure she wanted to be in front of all those people though. There would be more onlookers to the parade than any recital or concert audience she'd ever been in front of. Plus, what if they could look at her and 'know'?

Andy hesitated, “But, Mr. Ravitz was really mad when you went on tv.” Miranda had told her the gist of that little conversation. The stock prices drop and rebound had been scary for major shareholders.

“Irving can deal with it. Besides, this will not be a surprise. They will all be informed and I'm sure there will be some public announcement regarding our participation.”

“Okay.” Andy picked her phone up from its place next to her plate. “Should I go ahead and confirm with the planning committee then? The parade is coming up soon, they'll need an answer.”

“How flattering that they wait until the last minute to ask...” Miranda sighed past her sarcasm and turned her attention to the children. “Girls?” Miranda waited for both of them to nod and then gestured to the phone Andrea held. “Proceed.”

Andy waited for the call to connect and asked for the person she'd been told to contact with her reply. She only waited a second before her call was transferred and answered. 

Miranda watched Andrea smile into the phone. 

“Yes. Hello. This is Andy Sachs...” She winked at Caroline, “I'm afraid I won't be able to be Grand Marshal,” She waited half a heartbeat and grinned, “Not unless my family can join me.” 

The corners of Miranda's eyes crinkled when Andrea pulled the phone away from her ear quickly. The high pitched squee emanating from the phone's speaker nearly pulled a laugh from her. Andrea replaced the phone to her ear and continued speaking with the parade planner.

“Just email me with the details of where we should be when, but do it soon, because I'll have to get it on Miranda's schedule.” Andy was not looking forward to the chaos Miranda's work life would be once Emily had moved on. Rearranging the schedule was only one of the things Emily always seemed to handle effortlessly. Andy knew for a fact it was a very difficult task. She dearly hoped Bethany was up to dealing with the daily pressures of Runway. “Thank you.” She waited for the man to thank her profusely and nodded as he promised to email her the details as soon as he could although she already knew the general date and time of the parade. _Soon._

###

Andy stood in front of their double sinks and scrubbed her face clean. She waited for Miranda to do the same before she spoke, “You've been awfully quiet today.”

“When am I chatty, Andrea?” Miranda knew that particular trait would never be associated with her. Andrea's response surprised her.

“When you're relaxed.” Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and exhaled softly, “Sweetheart, your back is tight as a drum...” She took an educated guess at the general cause, “Problems at work, again?”

“Mmmm...” Melting into the embrace, Miranda nodded. “A myriad of small problems have caused a domino effect, and they are still having issues with the German photo shoot.”

“You're gonna have to go, aren't you?” Andy rested her forehead against Miranda's, “When?”

“I will give them a few more days to work it out on their own.” Shifting, Miranda led Andrea to their bed. She hesitated, then shook her head, “But if it hasn't been resolved by the end of this week, I will most likely have to go and take care of it myself.”

“Next week?” Andy's heart beat a little faster, “But, Miranda...”

“I know...” she admitted, “it will be cutting it close, but no worries. I will be back in plenty of time for the parade.”

They climbed into bed and Miranda's lips twitched as Andrea made a twirling motion with her index finger. Complying with the unspoken order, Miranda rolled onto her stomach and loved the familiar sensation of Andrea straddling her legs. The young woman's hands gently massaged her back in long easy strokes, “Mmmm... you're very good at this.”

Leaning down, Andy kissed the exposed bit on the back of Miranda's neck and whispered, “I've had some practice.” Sitting up she continued the back rub and spoke, “You're really tense tonight, Miranda. Is there something else bothering you?” Often, Andy had found, that although the back rub was helpful, what allowed Miranda to relax the most was talking about what was going on to make her tense in the first place. “Is it the wedding?”

“No.” Twisting her neck to glance at Andrea, Miranda assured her fiancee, “No, the wedding is the one thing I am not worried about. It is being handled quite well.” She rested her cheek on the pillow. “Ms. Morales has agreed to perform at the reception.”

“Excellent.” Andy continued the long soothing strokes on Miranda's back, “I know Cassidy had a great time helping her at the birthday party.”

“Mmmm...” Groaning when Andrea's fingers touched a particularly hard knot of muscles, Miranda felt warm and melty when the gentle fingers paused to work that tension away before continuing with the massage. “I can't believe James bought them all those gadgets.”

Andy grinned at the term. The 'gadgets' that Miranda was talking about were brand new iPhones, and the most mega, memory laden, graphic driven, laptops Andy had ever seen. Both girls had not been found without their respective machines somewhere very close to their person since they'd unwrapped them. Caroline's had been pre-loaded with the latest versions of her favorite graphic manipulation software and video clip editing programs. Cassidy's had the most cutting edge music editing software and she had already plugged the synthesizer in to record several songs, in addition to downloading a ton of her favorites to play with in the program's mixing function. “Gadgets are fine, Miranda. The girls love them. But they loved all their clothes and the things we got them too.” Deft fingers found another small knot and kneaded it away gently.

“Ohh...” Miranda was nearly asleep now, lulled by the delicious luxury of Andrea massaging her back. She mumbled, “Coor, that feels good.”

Andy smiled softly. The English phrase and lilt in her voice, told Andy more about Miranda's relaxed state than the pliancy of the muscles under her fingertips. She continued with a few more slow, languid, strokes before ending the massage with another kiss on the back of Miranda's neck. Shifting, Andy curled around Miranda and sighed in contentment as Miranda automatically accommodated her. This, she knew, was where she belonged. Miranda was already asleep, but Andy couldn't contain the feeling in her chest and the words slipped quietly from her lips. “I love you.” She smiled when Miranda, even as deeply asleep as she was, responded to the whisper with a hum at the back of her throat and a slight tightening of the embrace.

Closing her eyes, Andy smiled again and thought, _She's going to marry me!_

###

“Miranda.” Andy gently shook her whimpering fiancee's shoulder. “Miranda, wake up.” The suggestion became an order when she noticed tears leaking from Miranda's eyes. “Miranda! Sweetheart, you're dreaming... wake up!” Confusion, and profound hurt, were foremost evident when the liquid blue eyes opened. For a fleeting second, Andy felt a strange sense of disconnect, it was normally her who was waking from a nightmare.

“What?” Furrows appeared in Miranda's normally smooth forehead. “Andrea? What...” Pushing away the disturbing remnants of the nightmare, Miranda focused on her partner. “Did you just call me sweetheart?”

“Um...” Andy seemed to think about it for a moment. “Yeah... I guess I did.” Shaking off that bit of weirdness, she got back to the subject. “You okay?”

“Mmmm... odd dream.”

“Need to talk about it?” Andy knew that she never remembered her nightmares, but wondered if Miranda would.

“No, it's only fleeting disturbing images, fading now.” Miranda did have one clear memory regarding the dream though and was determined to investigate it further, later. “What time is it?”

“Early.” Andy settled down into their most familiar embrace. “We should go back to sleep.”

“Oh really?” Miranda smirked when Andrea looked up at her. “Not really enough time to go back to sleep...”

“Oh?” Andy's slow smile increased as her hand found its way under Miranda's pajama top. “Do tell...” Her fingertips brushed across Miranda's ribs, causing Miranda to inhale deeply. “What should we do instead?”

“Mmm...” Her eyes never left Andrea's as the backs of her fingers gently traced the young woman's soft cheek. “I can think of a few things...”

Andy chuckled, “I've always said you were quite intelligent... oh, wait, that's your line isn't it?”

Miranda's blue eyes twinkled in the early morning dimness as she moved to capture Andrea's lips with her own. “You bet it is.”

###

Miranda took a deep breath and looked around her empty office. She didn't really have to be here today, on a weekend, a Sunday. She had been making a concerted effort to be home more often lately, especially on the weekends. The long hours during the work week were necessary to finish everything that needed to be done before she left for the wedding and honeymoon but she had consciously tried to put some of that aside to make time for her family. This was different though, there was a phone call she wanted to make. A call she didn't actually want to make, but there was some information she needed to know. She needed to be here, in her office, calm and collected, in charge, when she requested the information, and hopefully acquired the answer she wanted.

Scrolling through the contact information on her cell, Miranda found the number she wanted and pushed the button. Two rings later the rather serious voice sounded in her ear.

“Polniaczeck go.”

“Hello, Detective.”

“Miranda!” Jo sounded surprised to hear from the fashion icon. “What can I do for you today?”

“I need some information, Detective.” At Jo's silence, Miranda closed her eyes and explained. “Andrea was quite upset regarding the crime scene she accompanied you to not so long ago. A murder, suicide...”

“Yeah...” Jo interrupted, “I tried to tell her not to...”

Miranda stopped the quick apology, “Andrea's stubborn nature is well known to me, Detective. My dilemma is regarding the motivation for that tragedy.” With a deep breath, Miranda calmed herself and continued. “I need to know if... if there is a possibility, that I was responsible for that event.”

“You?”

“Andrea told me that the man was a stock broker, and that you believed he had lost a great deal of money in the market and had gone insane.” Pressing her lips together, Miranda explained, “Not too long before that, crime, my actions caused Elias-Clarke stock prices to plummet dramatically, for a short time. They bounced back quickly, but for a brief time period anyone holding Elias-Clarke stock would have lost a great deal of money had they been holding several shares and panicked enough to sell them.”

“Oh.” Jo hesitated, “I'm really not supposed to give out any information like that Miranda.”

“I understand. I don't require specifics. I merely need to know if the man in question lost money due to my actions.” Miranda was glad this was not a face to face meeting as she reached up to wipe a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye from her cheek. “I need to know, Detective.”

“I'll look into it.”

“Thank you... Joanne.” Miranda sighed, “I believe Andrea is missing the company of friends. Perhaps one day, before the wedding you and your lovely wife can join us for dinner?”

“Blair and I would both enjoy that very much. Thank you, Miranda.” Jo tried to keep her tone light. The switch from Miranda's normal name for her to her actual name had shocked Jo more than anything else the woman had said so far. “I'll get back to you on that other matter as well.”

“Thank you.” Miranda nodded and leaned back in her captain's chair. “We will speak again soon.” Disconnecting the call, Miranda tossed the phone on her desk and tried to calm herself. 

Time was moving quickly toward the date of the wedding. Her days had been filled with one crisis after another at Runway. The sudden realization that the crime scene Andrea had observed could have been due to her actions had caused a recent nightmare, one that Andrea had needed to wake her from. What she was going to do with the information, once she had it, Miranda didn't know. She did know that it was important for her to ascertain if she was responsible, one way or the other.

She tried to put the matter out of her mind while she waited for the detective's return call. Picking up her red pencil, Miranda began to peruse the photographs on her desk, slashing through many of them immediately, ruthlessly. It didn't take long for the number of choices to dwindle to a mere few. The best of the best, that was what Miranda wanted in her magazine, that was what the fashions, and Runway, deserved. Finalizing her choices for the photo layout, Miranda cleared her desk and was nearly ready to leave when the phone on her desk rang. She was expecting a call from Jo, but had assumed the woman would call her back on the cell. The possibility that this could be Andrea or the girls was too much for Miranda to risk, so she answered the annoying device. Clearing her throat, she consciously allowed her English accent to surface in a fair approximation of Emily's tone.

“Miranda Priestly's office.”

She pulled the receiver away from her ear quickly as a spate of very loud, very quickly spoken German words assailed her. Keeping her English accent, Miranda, very calmly, spoke to the man. “Please hold for Miranda.” Pushing the 'hold' button on the phone, Miranda took a deep breath and sorted through the jumble of German words she'd heard. Now there was some sort of problem with the alternate site chosen for the shoot. Something about stuck up royalty, and a family problem they were having. After a few more moments, she pushed the button and answered the call, in German.

“What is the problem?”

Again the quickly spoken words rang through the small speaker. Miranda followed the story and sighed, she was going to have to go and straighten this out herself. “Enough!” The Dragon Lady spoke, clearly unhappy, a tone that was conveyed very distinctly in the German language, “I will arrive soon to handle this myself!” The main reason for her displeasure was that a trip now meant she would miss time with the girls. 

Family time was at a premium these days. With the wedding and the honeymoon approaching things were very busy. And after the honeymoon, the new school term would begin, so the girls' time would be scheduled as much, if not moreso than her own. “Be ready to work when I arrive.” She hung up the phone without waiting for the man's farewell. It was a quick matter to send Emily an email to have her schedule the Elias-Clarke jet for a flight to Dusseldorf tomorrow then Miranda was done with the office for the day. If she was going to have to go to Germany, she was going to spend as much time with the girls now as she could. Joanne would call her back on the cell.

###

“Ma?”

Andy looked up from her computer screen and felt her heart drop. “Awww, Munchkin... feeling bad?”

Caroline nodded. “I felt kinda sniffly yesterday, but didn't say anything.” She hung her head. “I'm sorry.”

Moving to place her hand on the girl's forehead, Andy exhaled softly, “No fever yet.” She smiled and tried to cheer the girl up. “Maybe we can still catch it in time. C'mon.” Wrapping her arm around Caroline's shoulder, Andy guided her upstairs to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. “Here ya go...” She handed over two of the antihistamine capsules that the doctor had recommended Caroline take at the onset of her symptoms.

Taking the pills, Caroline felt them hit the bottom of her stomach and grimaced. “I hope I don't start puking.”

“Me too.” Andy watched the girl closely. “Is this why you didn't go with Cass to the Hartstone's? 

Caroline nodded.

Pushing some of the auburn hair away from Caroline's forehead, Andy kissed the cleared space. “Next time, tell us when you start feeling sniffly.”

Nodding, Caroline agreed, “Yeah, I just didn't want to interrupt the weekend. We were having so much fun.”

Andy smiled, “It has been fun, hasn't it?” The girls had been scheduled to go to their father's this weekend but he had canceled at the last minute. He had assured them that he would make it up to them when they stayed with him after the wedding. A good thing had come from the change in plans though because, aside from the hour or two that Miranda had gone in to the office today, the editor had taken the weekend off. They'd watched three movies and had two video game tournaments that resulted in Cassidy becoming the undisputed champ at Mario Kart, while Miranda still held the title for Dance Dance Revolution. She grinned at the girl. “You know, we're gonna have to start practicing those video games more, if we ever want to have a hope of winning the championships.” A new voice made them both jump.

“There is always hope, Andrea.”

Laughing, Andy turned to see Miranda leaning against the frame of the bathroom door. “Hey, that didn't take long.”

With a sigh, Miranda shrugged and stood up straight, “Long enough.”

“Uh oh.” Andy studied her partner and grimaced. “You're going to Germany.” At Miranda's nod, Andy asked, “When?”

“Tomorrow.” Miranda braced for it; the tirade she knew was coming. Her partners always railed against her work taking so much time away from family. To her amazement Andrea just sighed.

“I've never been to Germany. I wish I could go with you.” 

A band of tension eased across Miranda's chest, “That would be lovely and preferable.” Miranda shook her head, “But also counterproductive. I would want to show you around and it would just take three times as long.”

Andy nodded, “Yeah, plus I have some stuff here to do. Work to get caught up on...” She sighed, “And, in case you can't get back in time... I need to be here for the parade.”

“Can we still ride with you, Ma?” Caroline was looking forward to the parade. She'd seen bits of it on the news every year and thought it was going to be a blast.

“Sure, Munchkin.” Andy ruffled the girl's hair, “I'm sure your mom will be back in time to ride with us too.”

Miranda nodded, “I will try my best.”

Moving to embrace Miranda, Andy smiled at her fiancee, “Miranda, your worst is better than most people's best... your best... well,” Andy kissed Miranda's lips lightly, “we'll see you at the parade for sure.”

Melting against Andrea's form, Miranda sighed, “Thank you, Andrea.” Reluctantly moving away from the embrace, Miranda spoke quietly, “I should go pack.” Emily had texted her during the drive home; the plane was set to take off in the morning. Miranda doubted she'd even be able to stay until Andrea returned from her run. Fleetingly she thought about how much she would miss Emily and her efficiency.

Andy watched Miranda leave the room and heard her enter the big closet. She turned to ask Caroline. “You gonna be okay, Munchkin?” 

“Yeah.” Caroline just turned twelve, but she knew that Andy wanted to be alone with her mom. “I'm gonna go practice.”

“Thanks.” Andy waited until she knew Caroline was in the music room before she approached Miranda. Andy wrapped her arms around her fiancee's waist, pressed herself against Miranda's back and linked her fingers together over Miranda's stomach. She whispered, “Hey there, Beautiful...”

Miranda made a contented sound in the back of her throat and leaned back into the embrace. They stood that way for a long moment before Miranda spoke quietly. “I used to love Runway, the travel, the excitement, there was always some crisis somewhere that I needed to deal with...” she hugged the arms around her and sighed, “Now I'm beginning to hate it, for those very same reasons.”

“Miranda,” Andy shifted so that Miranda could turn in her arms, “You don't hate Runway, you love all that fashion and glamor. Your priorities are just shifting, slightly. Does it bother you?”

“No, what bothers me is that they didn't shift a long time ago.” Miranda leaned forward, resting her cheek on Andrea's shoulder, “Family should have been first on the priority list from the beginning.”

“The girls have always been your first priority and they know you love them.” Andy moved forward to brush her lips lightly against Miranda's, “And so do I.”

“I do, Andrea.” Miranda, uncharacteristically clutched at her fiancee, “Don't ever doubt that... no matter what anyone tells you, or says about me.. I love you, always.”

Nodding, Andy ran her hands up and down Miranda's slim back and reassured her, “I know. Shhh... It's okay, I won't forget.” not again. Smiling, Andy pulled away from the embrace and looked into Miranda's watery blue eyes. “C'mon, let's get you packed, and then I can spend the rest of the night showing you exactly how much I love you.”

“I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?” Miranda's lips twitched. She wasn't exactly worried about that event. Andrea's quite sensible response confirmed her reasoning.

“Nope.” Andy grinned, “But you're taking the Elias-Clarke plane, right? It has a bedroom.” She opened Miranda's lingerie drawer and picked out a few unmentionables to pack, “You can sleep on the way over.”

“It's only a seven hour flight, Andrea.” Miranda grinned, “After a night with you, I should think I would need much more than that to recover. Unless...”

Andy's dark eyes narrowed at her grinning partner, “Unless, what?”

Miranda casually looked through the suits hanging on her side of the closet, “I thought perhaps your age was catching up to you.”

“My...” Andy chuckled and shook her head, “Lady... you're gonna pay for that one. I'll show you 'my age'.”

Blue eyes sparkled as Miranda continued to peruse the selection of clothing, however, her mind was not on packing for the trip. It was firmly on the bed in the next room and looking forward to paying, and paying, all night long. Although the air pushed past her vocal cords, she knew her comment wasn't audible.

_You bet I will._


	47. Chapter 47

Andy leaned against the lockers as she checked her watch. The woman in the office had told her that the class would be dismissed in a few minutes. It had taken a bit of detective work to find this boy and she tried not to think about the irony of practically stalking the boy who had for all intents and purposes stalked her. 

Their first meeting in the park was cute with him trying to win a bet and impress his friends by talking to her. Then he had dug through the internet, including hacking into her old school records, to discover a great deal about her. It had freaked her out at the time. Miranda had been none too happy about it either when she'd eventually told her fiancee about the incident, but eventually Thomas had apologized and now that talent for internet search was exactly what Andy needed. 

When the bell rang the first two students out the door were girls, blonde and thin. They looked her over closely, clearly not impressed with her ripped jeans and baggy t-shirt as they walked on down the hall. Andy didn't care what they thought, it was Miranda that mattered. It was true that Miranda probably wouldn't be terribly thrilled with her outfit, but Andy figured Miranda would be even less thrilled with delinquent boys attending summer school oogling her had she worn a designer outfit. She sighed to herself, partially annoyed, partially amused, and partially flattered when several boys walked out of the room and did just that. She kept her face neutral at their rather blatant stares, until the object of her search appeared then she smiled, “Thomas!” 

Ignoring the rude boy's shocked expressions, Andy threw her arm around the young man's shoulders, “Just the person I wanted to see.” She guided him out of the building, aware the others were following. With a smirk she stopped at the Porsche, and leaned against the driver's side door. “You wanna lift home?”

“Yeah!” He eagerly climbed into the passenger seat of the convertible. “Wow.”

Andy laughed, “Yeah, it's nice.” Sliding behind the wheel, she asked, “Where to?”

“Oh!” Thomas laughed and told her where he lived. They were barely out of the school's parking lot before he asked, “Am I in trouble?”

“No.” Andy sighed and while they waited for traffic to clear, she handed him an envelope. “I need you to do something for me.”

Thomas opened the envelope and looked at the papers inside, reading one of the names there, “Candice....Dr. Goldman...” He looked over at Andy, “Um...You want me to... spy on these people?”

“Not really.” Andy's hands tightened on the steering wheel slightly, “That's all the stuff I can find on them. I want to see if you can find more. I know you're good at that.” Pulling up in front of his apartment building, Andy double parked, much to the annoyance of the cars behind her. She turned to look at the boy. “There are email address' on the last page where I want you to send all that information plus anything you find. It's a friend's lawyer and a reporter at the Times.” She sighed, “It will take too long to explain, but I don't want to be attached to this investigation.” Using her family as news was never something Andy was going to be comfortable with, nor did she want that to become what she was known for. It was sure to be picked up by the press though so she wanted Sandy to have first crack at the story. Andy trusted her to report the facts and possibly find more information for the lawyer. “Okay?” 

“So you want me to send it anonymously?” Thomas nodded. “Sure.”

“Thank you so much.” She smiled at him, “It's good practice for when you're an official P. I. right?” 

“Sure,” Thomas nodded and spoke absently, as he basked in the radiant smile, “It'll be fun.” Horns honking behind them helped him tear his mesmerized gaze away from Andy. He jumped out of the car quickly. “I'll get right on it.”

“Cool.” Andy smiled again. “Thanks, Thomas. I owe you one.”

“Nah,” He blushed, “You got my friends off my back and didn't compromise anything. And... and I scared you... I think, this will probably just make us even.”

Andy's dark eyes caught the blush and she grinned, “Okay then, we're even.” She shouted as he stepped toward his building and she pulled back out into the slow moving traffic, “But next time, I'll owe you!”

He grinned, clutching the envelope to his chest as he waved then bolted for his apartment and room with his computer.

###

“Where is she? I'll bet she doesn't even show until the end...” Caroline looked around from her perch on the back of the convertible. The crowd was crazy huge, there was no way anyone would get through that mob.

“She'll be here.” Andy grinned and waved at a few people on the sidelines. “Her plane has already landed, but Roy said the traffic is nuts because of the parade.” She winked at the girl. “He'll get her here.”

Cassidy slumped down in her seat. “Even if he does get her here, how's she gonna get through the crowd? It'll be just another thing she's missed and will apologize for.”

“Hmmm... She said she'd be here...” Andy looked around again and conceded that Cassidy was right about the crowd. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, Andy dialed quickly. “Yeah, Em... listen... I need you to do something,” She grinned at the huff in her ear and added, “for Miranda.” Knowing Emily was now listening and would comply, Andy spelled out what she wanted. Emily growled a bit but assured her former co-worker that everything would be taken care of. “Thanks, Em.” She hung up the phone and shrugged, “Em's on the job, everything will be fine.”

Caroline looked at Andy for a long time then spoke quietly, “You miss it, don't you, Ma?” At the furrow in Andy's forehead, Caroline elaborated, “Being Mom's assistant, doing things for her... making things happen for her... you miss it.”

Pressing her lips together, Andy took a deep breath and nodded. She licked her lips before actually responding, “Sometimes, yeah.”

Cassidy climbed up to sit next to Andy on the back of the car and informed their Ma, “She does too.” Suddenly Cassidy's eyes bugged out as she looked past Andy and her sister. “What is that?!”

“Cass!” Andy glanced in the direction Cassidy was looking and laughed, “You've seen men in drag before.”

Rolling her eyes, Cassidy scoffed, “I don't mean that.. I mean THAT... on top of his head.. what is that?”

Andy looked again harder then hazarded a guess, “Umm... peacock feathers?”

Caroline groaned and Cassidy giggled, “Oh my god... Mom is gonna have a damn field day with this bunch.”

“Language!” Andy reprimanded, but winced at the thought. She looked around again and knew Cassidy was right. Although many of the fashions Miranda often saw on the runway were just as outrageous as these outfits were, Andy wasn't sure how Miranda would take them being paraded down the middle of the street, instead of on a catwalk. She saw a man wearing a pair of leather chaps, and very little else walking toward them. Focusing on his face, she recognized him as one of the parade's organizers.

“We aren't going to be able to wait any longer,” he said, “We have to start!”

Andy nodded. “That's okay. Miranda is on her way, but she's been slightly delayed. She'll meet us en route.”

“Really?” He seemed breathless at the thought, “She's really going to be here?”

Andy just smiled. The girls took one look at her and knew Andy's arrangements with Emily would work. They both turned to the man and spoke in unison. 

“She'll be here.”

His eyes widened as he realized, “Will she be angry that we started without her?!”

Andy grinned, “Don't worry. I'll take care of that.” She winked at the girls when the parade organizer's expression morphed into one of doubt, but he spoke into his walkie talkie for a moment then raised his hand and gave the signal for things to start moving.

Andy nodded and as the procession began, slid her phone from her pocket, texting several messages in rapid succession. Her smile widened as the reply reached her. She silently read the one word response; Miranda's tone lacing it.

_Acceptable._

###

They were about a third of the way through the parade route when a golf cart silently moved up next to their car, pacing it. The crowd roared when they realized who was in the cart.

Andy grinned and leaned down from her seat on the back of the convertible to tap their driver's shoulder. “We need to stop for a few seconds.”

Glancing over at the driver of the golf cart, the man nodded. He sped up slightly to put some distance between the car and the rest of the parade, then stopped. The golf cart had kept up and as soon as the convertible stopped, it stopped too.

Licking her lips, Andy watched as Miranda stepped out of the cart and walked the three steps to the car. She laughed when Miranda raised an eyebrow, causing one of the tall men in drag that Cassidy had noticed earlier, to rush forward and open the car door for her. He bowed low, feathers brushing the top of the car door, and Miranda smiled as she stepped into the back seat of the car. Now the fun really began.

Caroline and Cassidy were both amazed when their Mom made a move to hug Andy, but Andy stopped her. With an exaggerated frown, Andy pointed to her wrist, to indicate the time and shook her finger at Miranda. The crowd hooted and shouted encouragement to the very late Miranda who was obviously in the doghouse with her future bride. Amazingly, Miranda looked sufficiently contrite and from the inside pocket of her tailored business suit, the one she liked to wear when traveling, she produced a small, rather wilted, flower. Caroline rolled her eyes as Andy visibly melted at the sight of the flower, then accepted it with a huge smile and a hug for Miranda. The crowd cheered and then cheered louder when Miranda kissed Andy on the cheek and took her place next to her fiancee, between Andy and Cassidy, who was sitting in the back seat. 

Andy nudged Miranda's shoulder with hers as the car began moving again, “How was your trip?”

“Tedious.” Miranda waved to the crowd. “I haven't seen you in almost a week and you practically force me to go through this charade.” It was almost a pout.

“Awww...This is New York... they love theater and street performances.” Andy wrapped her arm around Miranda's waist and pulled her closer. Leaning over, she whispered into Miranda's ear. “I'll make it up to you when we get home.”

“Why wait?” Miranda turned her head and received a proper hello kiss. The crowd went wild.

Andy pulled away and rested her forehead against Miranda's. “Thank you for my flower.”

“Mmm...” Miranda took comfort in the familiar pose, “Edelweiss, I had the rest delivered to the townhouse. Remind me to tell you its history.”

“I know the history, Miranda.” Andy sat up straighter and grinned as she automatically brought the offering up to her nose. “I'm sure you didn't brave the cliffs of the Alps to retrieve this though, as many suitors in the past were said to have done, just to prove their love to their chosen bride.”

“No,” Miranda belatedly waved to the crowd as she continued her conversation with Andrea. “I was not in the correct area for that. I did pick it in Germany though. On the grounds of the castle. The gardens there are quite extensive and will make excellent backdrops for showcasing the fashions.”

“The castle...” Andy laughed and waved at a group of particularly loud cheerers. “Of course.” Shifting closer, Andy enjoyed the sensation of Miranda's thigh against hers. “I'm sure the pictures were gorgeous.”

“I'm sure they will be.” Miranda shrugged, “They will be sent to me as soon as the shoot is over.”

“You didn't stay to watch?” Caroline was amazed at that. With all the trouble getting a site for the layout had been, she assumed her mother would stay to oversee the shoot.

“No, there wasn't time if I wanted to be back here with you.” Reaching down Miranda traced Caroline's cheek with her fingertips. “And family is my highest priority...”

Cassidy grinned, “We love you too, Mom.”

Andy winked at the girls and refocused her attention on the crowd, smiling and waving to the revelers. She was happy to see that Miranda also waved to the throngs of onlookers. The girls did too. This was a good day, the best one in nearly a week, because Miranda was home. Andy continued to wave as the procession moved slowly down the street but her mind was happily fast forwarding to a specific day a few weeks away.

_We're gonna get married!_

###

They all walked through the townhouse door, laughing.

Andy spoke while she marveled at the amount of Edelweiss and other flowers covering nearly every available surface she could see. “Are there any flowers left in the castle garden?!” She chuckled at the twinkle in Miranda's eyes and tolerantly waited for Miranda to calm Patricia's enthusiastic greeting.

Patricia barreled down the hall to greet her long absent owner, but skidded to a halt at her feet and nudged her head under Miranda's hand.

“Why doesn't she jump on you like she does me?!” Andy shook her head and grinned as Miranda knelt to greet the dog.

“She wouldn't dare!” Miranda laughed at the incredulous expression on Andrea's face.

“Whatever,” Andy ran her hand through her hair, “The parade was fun, right?”

“Mmm...” Miranda ruffled the fur on Patricia's neck and, on this occasion, allowed a warm welcoming lick on her cheek. “It was a pleasant way to spend a few hours.”

“I especially liked the part at the end when all the parade participants gave you an impromptu runway show.” Andy grinned and, when Miranda stood, handed over five business cards. “Here are the designers you wanted to set up meetings with.”

Miranda set the small stack of cards aside for the moment. She took a tissue from the box on the side table and wiped the bulk of Patricia's greeting off her cheek.

Andy watched Patricia, satisfied with her greeting, pad off deeper into the house before she moved to hug her long absent fiancee. “Welcome home. We all missed you.”

“Thank you, my darling.” Miranda returned the embrace whole-heartedly, “It's nice to be home.”

“Mmmm...” Andy inhaled the fragrance that was Miranda's signature perfume and sighed. “Next time.. I'm going with you.”

Miranda chuckled, “Absolutely.” She leaned in for a kiss and sighed when the moment was broken by a rather loud summons.

“Mom!” “Andy!” “C'mon, we're starving!” 

Walking arm in arm with Andrea to the kitchen, Miranda reprimanded her daughters, “Must you bellow through the house like that?” She took her seat while Andy helped Peggy set the plated meals on the table. “Really Andrea, is this the influence you have on the girls; raising the general volume of the house? Should I check to make sure the upstairs windows are not broken from the volume of music as well?

“Don't be silly, Miranda!” Andy slid into her seat, “We had all those repaired before you arrived.”

They all grinned at the little amused grunt Miranda made and Peggy spoke in a laughing tone.

“Welcome home, Miranda.”

Miranda smiled and nodded. She scanned the table quickly. “This looks delicious.” They hadn't been able to afford it too often when she was growing up, but roast beef and veg was, in fact, one of her favorite meals. She didn't fail to notice that Andrea's plate held a chicken breast instead. “Thank you, Peggy.” She indicated the plate in front of her, “A welcome change from the sausages they continually tried to stuff me with in Germany.”

Peggy laughed, “I'll scratch sausages off the meal plans for the next few weeks.” She grinned as both women smiled softly at the thought of the next few weeks. The wedding was soon.

Miranda asked, “Have you thought about what you would like to do on your vacation?”

Waving off that question, Peggy shrugged, “My son and his wife have settled things, and my grandson is happily enjoying a nice daycare facility so I figured I'd just stay home and take it easy for a while, sleep in... get some things done around my house....” Her plans faltered as Miranda shook her head. “No?”

“No.” Miranda smiled, “at least not for the entire two weeks.” With an airy gesture, Miranda spoke firmly, “Pick a place that you and your husband would like to see and go. Life is too short to miss any opportunities.”

Andy's eyes held deep amusement as they shifted back and forth between Miranda and the long time servant. Miranda had told Andy that this gesture was coming, and had hinted at it to Peggy, but the woman hadn't realized what Miranda meant.

Peggy laughed, “I'm not complaining about my pay, Miranda. You've always been extremely fair with that, but we can't afford to just...”

Miranda put her fork down, “I will pay for it.”

That stopped Peggy short. “What?”

With a deep breath, Miranda looked at the woman and smiled. “You have cooked our meals,” she glanced at the girls and Andrea's plate, “always adjusting to our dietary whims, cleaned our messes and stood by this family, stood by me, steadfastly for many years, despite pressures from the press to do otherwise. You have been on the receiving end of many a prank,” Miranda again glanced at the grinning twins, “and yet have never shown any signs of wanting to leave, never ask for raises, never complain about sudden parties or extra work. That kind of work ethic, loyalty, should be rewarded, should have been rewarded long ago.” Miranda gestured to her dining companions. “Andrea and I will not be here for two weeks. During that time the girls, and Patricia, will be with James. There will be nothing here for you to do, besides clean, which you have already done meticulously.” Miranda now spoke with a hint of command. “Choose a place, and I will send you and your husband there for a week.” She picked up her fork and loaded it with beef, “Roy chose the Bahama's.” 

“Um.. can I discuss it with my husband?”

“Of course,” Miranda smiled, “You should decide soon though. The wedding is only a few weeks away. The travel agent will need time to make the arrangements.” 

Nodding as if in a daze, Peggy responded, “Yes, Miranda.”

Satisfied with that response, Miranda winked at her grinning girls and took a bite of her dinner. Covering her mouth politely, she spoke around the bite to compliment the cook, “Delicious.”

###

“Miranda!” 

Andy's back arched off of the bed, her hands grasping the sheets wildly, “Oh God, Miranda...” Collapsing back onto the soft surface, Andy gasped for air. She gazed down to see Miranda's bright eyes staring back at her. “I have missed you...” She laughed, “and I love you.”

“Delicious.” Chuckling, Miranda made her way back up the length of Andrea's body, slowly, stopping along the way for random tastes of the thin sheen of sweat now covering the young woman. With one last lick, just below and behind Andrea's ear, Miranda smiled against the soft skin there and whispered, “I've missed you too.” She settled into their familiar comfortable embrace and murmured against Andrea's shoulder. “I love you too.”

“Mmm...” Andy took a deep breath and smiled in her half dozing state. “I'm gonna marry you.”

Miranda tightened her hold slightly, now counting the days until that event, “And I am going to marry you.”

“I can't wait...” Andy shifted to kiss Miranda's temple. “It's gonna be so awesome.”

“Is it?” Clamping down on her negative thoughts Miranda berated herself. _Of course it is,_ but couldn't help adding, _for me._

“Of course.” Shifting again, Andy turned to look directly into Miranda's eyes. “I love you, and I always will. No matter what.”

Miranda marveled at the sincerity in Andrea's voice. “I still don't know what I've done to deserve... that. I can't imagine anyone doing anything to warrant your love, Andrea, much less me. It is my sincere wish to be worthy of that honor.”

Andy knew this conversation was much too serious. The physical intimacy they'd just enjoyed had relaxed their bodies needs, but Miranda was tired from her trip and needed to relax her mind as well. Suddenly, Andy thought a bit of humor might help. “Hmm...” Gently tracing Miranda's nose with the tip of her own, Andy smiled, “I... am going to be the best wife you've ever had.” She was rewarded with a genuine Miranda-laugh, the kind that warmed Andy all the way to her toes.

“I have no doubt of that, Andrea. No doubt at all.” Bringing her hand up to hold Andrea's head in place, Miranda gazed into the deep dark eyes of her one true love for a long, long moment. “I do love you, Andrea and I will do my very best not to, ever, let you forget.”

“I know, Miranda.” Andy promised, “That goes both ways.” She smiled and kissed her future bride lightly. “But right now, it's late... and we both need sleep.”

Miranda smiled and settled in. She should ask about the events in the house while she'd been gone, she should ask if Andrea's young computer hacker friend had found any more information regarding James' so-called fiancee, but instead Miranda obediently closed her eyes and murmured softly, “Yes, Andrea.”

###

“Emily.” Miranda looked up as her long time assistant walked into her office. 

“Yes, Miranda?”

“Have all the arrangements been finalized for our guests' arrival?”

“Yes, Miranda.” Even as Emily handed today's mail over, she could see the tension in Miranda and did the only thing she knew to reassure her mercurial boss. She ran through the list. “I triple checked everything this morning. Flights and ground transportation have been confirmed and verified, hotel accommodations are also confirmed. By tomorrow evening both your and Andy's entire family will be at the hotel on Martha's Vineyard.” 

Miranda took a deep breath and nodded, “Thank you Emily.” She looked up from the sorted stack of envelopes on her desk and smiled at the shocked woman. “You have gone above and beyond to put this wedding together. I do appreciate it.”

“Yes well,” Emily blushed slightly and admitted, “You know I would do anything for you.” Thoughts of the upcoming event were overshadowed by a more immediate gathering. Emily bit her lip and asked, “Are you ready for all this?”

Chuckling at that, rather tentative, question, Miranda nodded, “I believe I am.” A mischievous glint appeared in the depths of her blue eyes, “Perhaps the question is... Are you ready for it?”

“I will do my best.” Emily tried not to think too much about upcoming events. Of course the next big thing to happen was the wedding, but before that, there were the hen parties to deal with. Andy's friend, who insisted on calling them bachelorette parties, had wanted to have the gatherings here in the city, but that had turned out to be logistically impossible. Too many of the people invited would be traveling to the wedding and already be on Martha's Vineyard. So it was either transport them, have the party and then transport them back, or, have the party there. Miranda had indicated that she would also prefer it if her sister could attend, and her sister wouldn't arrive until tomorrow with the rest of Miranda's family. Therefore, today was Miranda's last day at Runway, before she and Andy left for the wedding venue. The thought struck Emily like a fist to the stomach. _I won't be Miranda's assistant anymore!_

Miranda read the expression on Emily's face easily and reminded her, softly, “It's a promotion Emily, well deserved and long past due.” She offered a small smile to her veteran assistant, “For what it's worth, I'm glad you decided to remain here in New York.”

“It's worth a lot.” Emily's chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing, “Thank you.”

With a little nod, Miranda studied the redhead for a moment longer then tilted her head in question. “Well then, shall we get on with the day? There are quite a few things that need attending to, before I leave.”

Emily swallowed her emotions and nodded, answering the only way possible.

“Yes, Miranda.”

With a tiny grunt at that oh so familiar response, Miranda's lips formed a small smile. The same smile she was never able to suppress when thoughts of the wedding invaded her mind. Reaching for one of the large envelopes in the mail pile, the familiar Photos Enclosed stamp was not concerning, Miranda's brow did furrow though when she realized there was no return address. Upon opening the envelope, the smile on her lips faded then turned to a frown. Photo after photo left Miranda shaking with anger. This would have to be dealt with, immediately. She picked up her cell phone and scrolled quickly through the contact numbers. Conscious of the time of day, Miranda chose the work number and was grateful that the connection was picked up after only one ring. “Yes, Miranda Priestly to speak to Blair Warner. Urgently,” Miranda paused and continued softly, “please.”

###

Andy stood nervously next to Miranda at the airport terminal. Emily had worked what amounted to a logistical miracle and the planes carrying their families were arriving almost simultaneously. Checking her watch, Andy leaned over slightly to ask, “Are they still on time?”

“Yes!” Emily rolled her eyes, “They're just approaching the gate.” The English woman made a sharp gesture with her hand, “Stop fidgeting!”

“Emily...” Blue eyes gazed past Andrea to meet Emily's eyes, “You can still go to London.”

“Right,” Emily nodded, “Sorry, Miranda.”

“I am not the one you need to apologize to.” She was lenient, because she knew that Emily did not know why Andrea was so nervous.

“Right,” Emily took a deep breath and actually looked a bit chagrined, “Sorry, Andrea.”

Andy nodded absently, all her attention was on the doorway where her family began to arrive. Her brother, Chad, was first. He held the door for the rest of them to follow. Aunt Dawn, Gram Sachs, Mary and, Andy deflated a bit when her mother walked through the door, alone. Her father hadn't come with them. She was grateful for Miranda's hand sliding into her own and the woman's voice very close to her ear, reassuring her.

“There is still time.”

Nodding at that, Andy lifted the hand in hers and kissed it lightly, then released the hold to welcome her family properly. “Ma!” She hugged Dorothy tightly, “Good to see you.”

“You too, sweetheart.” Dorothy released her daughter so Andy could greet the others, and turned to Miranda, “Hello.”

###

“Hello, Darlin'” Pava hugged her granddaughter tightly. “How are ya?”

“I'm good, Gram.” Andy rolled her eyes, “Things are hectic, but going smoothly.” She didn't mention how strangely Miranda had been acting since the last day she worked at Runway. “How are you, Mary?”

“Better.” Mary smiled. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course.” Andy hugged her grandmother's friend gently, “You're family too.”

“Hey,” Chad moved closer to Andy, “Can I get in on this hug fest?”

Andy sighed, the sound of a much put upon older sister tolerating her little brother's antics, “I suppose so.” She laughed and tugged him over to her. “C'mere ya big lug.” She smiled as he picked her up and swung her around in an enthusiastic hug and laughed as he set her back on her feet. She glanced happily at Miranda and mockingly scoffed, “Brothers!” She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. “It's good to see you.”

“You too.” Chad moved aside for their Aunt Dawn to say hello.

Andy hugged the woman and kept her arm around Dawn's waist, “C'mon, I'll introduce you to Miranda... I don't think you were ever properly introduced when we were in Cincinnati.”

###

“Hello, Dorothy.” Miranda smiled at Andrea's mother, “How was your trip?”

“Considerably shortened I'm told.” Dorothy's eyes sparkled with a mixture of emotions, “There were a lot of jealous people at the airport when they found out we were flying here in a private plane. They said this was far preferable to taking a commercial flight to Logan, then getting here via car and ferry.”

Miranda sensed that Dorothy had something else she wanted to say, the amusement and hint of anger in the woman's eyes was rather confusing, but she seemed unwilling to say it here, so Miranda continued with the light conversation. “I've found that most of the time, the direct way is best.” Miranda shifted her attention to the other new arrivals. “Pava, nice to see you again.”

“You too.” The elder woman laughed and pulled Miranda into a hug, “Thanks for sending the plane.”

Returning the embrace, Miranda chuckled, “You're welcome, the Elias-Clarke company plane isn't quite as luxurious as Donatella's plane, but hers was already in London.” She grinned at the woman who seemed to be ever-present at Pava's side, “Also nice to see you again, Mary.”

“Thank you for the invitation...”

“Of course,” Miranda smiled then focused up at the tall young man with them, “Hello again, Chad.”

“Hello again.” He took her hand and kissed it gallantly.

Andy cleared her throat to get Miranda's attention, “Miranda, you remember my Aunt Dawn, right? She's Gram's youngest sister.”

“Ah yes...” Miranda nodded and immediately her socially correct smile appeared, “From the barbecue. How have you been?” 

“I'm well.” Dawn chuckled, “I was elected to represent the rest of the family at this event...” She shrugged, “I don't honestly believe you would want my hooligan grandchildren running around here anyway.” Leaning forward she mock whispered, “I think they're still a little frightened of your girls.”

Miranda's eyes mirrored the amusement in Dawn's, “Yes, well... they can be frightening at times. We left them back at the hotel to terrorize our friends.” She continued graciously, “Any and all of Andrea's family are welcome to visit when they can.”

Dawn chuckled at the gasp that offer drew from, Andy, Dorothy, Pava and Chad. “I'll do you a favor and not pass that on to the rest of the family.”

“Thanks Aunt Dawn.” Andy grinned. “I owe you for that.”

Dawn winked, “Should we go find our luggage now?”

Miranda indicated the porters arriving with all the bags piled on a cart. “No need to find it, it comes to you.” She indicated another plane arriving at the gate, “We are still waiting for some people. Would you like to stay and greet them with us or continue to the hotel?”

“We can stay.” Dorothy wrapped her arm around Andy's waist, “It won't take much longer, will it?”

“Nope,” Andy grinned as she looked out the large windows, “Our friends are disembarking their plane now, and the other one we're waiting on is just landing.”

Dorothy looked out the window to see a portable stairs being moved into position next to the door of a large streamline aircraft with the Warner Industries logo on the tailfin. When the sealed door opened she took a deep breath and blinked at the couple who emerged, “Is that your police officer friend?”

“Yep.” Andy grinned. Jo had worn an Armani suit for the trip and Blair was dressed in her always impeccable way. They made a great looking couple. “And that is her wife, Blair Warner.” 

“Oh...” Dorothy nodded, “So her Daddy gave her...”

“No.” Miranda could tolerate Dorothy's prejudice against rich people, but the woman's attitude, in this instance, needed to be corrected, immediately, before she met Blair. 

“Blair Warner is the CEO and has successfully lead Warner Industries for several years, ever since her father stepped down and turned control over to her.” Miranda looked Dorothy directly in the eye, “That woman started at the bottom of the ladder in her father's company and worked her way to the top, earning each and every promotion she received based on the exceedingly savvy business decisions she made. That is the only reason David Warner turned control over to her, because daughter or not, he wouldn't have left his company in the care of an incompetent.” Miranda made it quite clear. “Blair Warner is not one to ride on her family name, or 'sleep her way' to the top as many people believe beautiful women in positions of power have done.” Miranda continued her tirade against the speechless woman, “Blair Warner is one of the kindest people in the world and aside from Andrea, Blair has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. If I hear one malicious word against her I'll...”

“Miranda!” Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist. “Easy...”

“I meant no offense.” Dorothy swallowed hard. She really hadn't meant anything by her comment but realized where the thought had come from. Dorothy knew she needed to get over this prejudice she had or the next few days were going to be very uncomfortable for her. There would be a great many very rich people attending the wedding. “I apologize.”

“Miranda?” Andy looked her fiancee in the eye and asked quietly, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Andrea...” Miranda calmed herself and patted the arms around her. “Thank you.” She turned toward the doors, “Our guests are arriving.”

“Right...” Andy tried not to think too much about Miranda's over the top reaction and smiled as Jo and Blair entered the terminal. She hugged Blair and in a rare show of affection hugged Jo too. She watched Miranda as she and Blair actually kissed each others cheeks instead of doing the socially accepted air kisses. They also murmured some quiet words to each other. Pushing down a bit of jealousy, Andy had to smile as Jo swept Miranda up in a big hug.

Emily watched and bristled slightly at the woman's handling of Miranda.

“You are being quite forward, Detective.” Miranda couldn't help but smile at the woman's uninhibited greeting. “Is there a reason for that?”

Jo grinned and nodded, “Sure.” She put Miranda back on her feet and winked, “Because I can.”

Miranda chuckled and spoke dryly, “Of course.”

“Miranda.” Emily spoke up, “Your family has arrived.”

Reaching out, Miranda took Andrea's hand and they all turned to watch the terminal's doors open. She had sent invitations to all her siblings and Tante Louise as she had promised Andrea she would. They had all confirmed their attendance with Emily, all except Samuel but she had assumed he wouldn't come anyway. She smiled as Daniel and Josie walked through the doors, Asher close on their heels. Andrea's hand in hers tightened as Emily gasped when Natalie appeared arm in arm with Tante Louise. Miranda grinned and winked at Andrea then released their hands in order to greet her family.

“Daniel...” Miranda laughed softly as she found herself enveloped in a hug with her brother, “Thank you for being here.” Turning to Josie, Miranda saw the hesitance in her sister-in-law and smiled, pulling her into a brief, but heartfelt, hug as well. “Nice to see you again, Josie.” Miranda nodded to accept Josie's murmured, “You too.” then turned to find herself being scooped up and swung around by Asher. She made a small sound of disgust as he sat her back down on her feet, then rolled her eyes at Emily and scoffed, mimicking Andrea's earlier tone, “Brothers...” She assured her shocked assistant, “Do not worry so, Emily... he is always like that.” It wasn't Asher's actions that had shocked Emily and Miranda knew it. Natalie's appearance was the catalyst for that. She put off that greeting just to give Emily a bit of time to absorb the fact that she had a twin. Miranda looked over to see Asher hugging Andrea, and hugging her, and hugging her. Clearing her throat, Miranda tapped the man on the shoulder, “Asher... mine, remember?”

“Ah.. yes...” He stepped back with a grin. “Sorry.”

Chuckling at that, Miranda tapped his cheek with her fingertips and shook her head, “No you aren't.” She dismissed the man from her mind as she returned to her greeting duties.

“Hello, Natalie.” She hugged her sister tightly, “Thank you for being here.”

“Thank you, for inviting me.” Natalie smiled, “Little sister.”

Ignoring the jibe, Miranda turned to Tante Louise and hugged her as tightly as she dared, “How was your flight, Tante?”

“Very nice. Thank you, Miriam.”

Miranda heard Emily gasp and decided to get everything out of the way right then. “Emily, this is my Tante Louise, my father's sister, she's over eighty years old, and she has earned my utmost respect for the majority of them. She has the right to call me whatever she wishes.”

Emily filed away that information and nodded, “Yes, Miranda.”

Miranda winked at her aunt and gestured to the loaded carts being wheeled down the corridor toward them. “Here is your luggage, they will load it all in the cars and then we can make our way to the hotel. You can all settle in to your rooms and rest for a while before the evening meal.”

“The rehearsal dinner is tonight?” Natalie sounded as shocked as she looked.

“No, ma'am.” Emily spoke up. “Tonight is free. Tomorrow evening will be the rehearsal dinner, followed by the hen parties... then the next day will be the wedding itself, in the late afternoon with the reception that evening, obviously.”

“Well, young woman.” Tante Louise smiled at the organized redhead, “You seem to have things well in hand.”

“Thank you.” Emily almost bowed to Miranda's aunt and gestured down the terminal's wide corridor, “This way to the cars.”

Andy interjected her own comment, “There are menus next to the phones in your rooms just call the number and let them know the entree you prefer for the rehearsal dinner, and also for tonight...” Glancing at Emily apologetically, Andy informed them, “I've made arrangements at the hotel for a small banquet room this evening... so that we can all have dinner and get to know each other before the festivities formally begin.”

“That's a lovely idea, Andrea.” Louise linked her arm with Miranda's fiancee and looked at the redhead, Emily. “Lead on.”

Andy looked over her shoulder at Jo and Blair. Jo gave her a thumbs up. Andy smiled, glad that her friends didn't feel neglected and then concentrated on her escort. “Did you get any sleep on the flight, Tante?”

“I did indeed.” Louise patted the arm in hers and nodded, “It's a very nice thing to have an actual bed on the plane. I probably won't ever have that luxury again.”

Grinning at the amused and obviously joking lament, Andy glanced at Miranda, “Yes, it is quite nice to have an actual bed on the plane.” She glanced at her fiancee again and smiled, biting the very tip of her tongue between her front teeth as a light but discernible blush colored Miranda's cheeks. Andy couldn't help but love Miranda a little bit more and sighed to herself.

_I'm gonna to marry her...soon!_


	48. Chapter 48

“Grandma!” 

Dorothy was astounded to find herself surrounded in twin hugs as soon as she entered the hotel lobby. She returned the embraces as best she could then looked at the girls with wide eyes. “Have you grown since your birthday?”

Caroline laughed, “No, not really.” She lifted up the hem of her dress and stuck out her foot. “It's just the heels. We're learning to walk in them so we don't fall flat on our faces at the wedding.”

“They're doing an excellent job too.” Nigel held out his hand to greet the woman. “Nice to see you again, Dorothy.”

“Oh, Hello!” Dorothy shook his hand and, along with all the others, laughed at the girls comedic attempts to walk in the rather high-heeled shoes. She assured them. “You're doing great. I never could get the hang of it.”

“Me either,” Pava laughed and moved forward to receive her own stereo hug. “How are ya? Still causing trouble?” She had to laugh at the oh-so-innocent faces of the girls and the duel, “No, Gram.” response. “Uh huh.” She grinned and winked at them, squeezing them a little tighter when they grinned back at her.

Even Miranda laughed at that, “Come on now, there are more people for you to greet.” She nodded when Cassidy released her hold and moved on, but Caroline gestured for the older woman to bend down and whispered in her ear. Pava nodded in response and then winked at Caroline again. This did not bode well for future events and Miranda caught Pava's eye as the woman straightened. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Pava met Miranda's gaze with a steady one of her own. With a small internal sigh, Miranda conceded that there were just some people in this world that she couldn't intimidate. Andrea's hand slipped into hers and Miranda smiled as she thought, _And there are some people I don't want to intimidate._

The girls had greeted all the people they knew so it was time to introduce them to the family members they didn't know, or had only met once in their youth. After their polite hug greeting to Natalie, both children turned to the rest of the group and waited for Miranda to speak.

“Girls, this is your Uncle, Daniel, and his wife Josie.” She smiled as the girls tentative waves garnered waves in return and moved on, “This is your Uncle Asher.” She warned, “Do not listen to a word he says...”

Asher smiled and opened his arms wide even as he admonished his sister, “Miriam, why do you tell them such things? I'm a wonderful Uncle!” He laughed as both girls gave him a brief hug.

“I always tell my children the truth, Asher.” Miranda leveled her gaze on him, “You will not encourage them into trouble!” She watched his exuberance fade slightly. _It is nice to be able to intimidate some people though..._ Miranda moved on to the last, most important, person to introduce the girls to. The others had seen the girls before, albeit when they were small. This woman, had not.

“Tante Louise... These are my children. Caroline and Cassidy.” Miranda turned to the girls, “This is my Tante... my Aunt, Louise.”

They were twelve years old, but as Miranda's children they were already well versed in social niceties. They could tell that their mother was tense about this meeting for some reason so they were both on their very best behavior. Already as tall as Tante Louise, made even taller by the heels they wore, both girls took turns, very carefully, hugging the older woman.

“It's nice to meet you.” Cassidy smiled.

Louise brushed her fingertip across the child's cheek. “Nice to meet you too.” 

Caroline asked, “Should we call you Tante or Aunt Louise?”

Smiling at that, practical, question Louise chuckled, “Tante means Aunt...and you may call me anything you wish. But I wouldn't know you were speaking to me unless you call me Tante.” She seemed to have a bit of trouble pulling her gaze away from Caroline's face.

“Okay then,” Caroline grinned. “'Tante' sounds cooler than 'Aunt' anyway.” Wincing, Caroline turned and faced one of the other newcomers, “Sorry, Aunt Josie.”

Josie laughed and waved off the girl's concern. “No, you're right,” she said and shot an affectionate look at the older woman, “Tante is pretty cool.”

Emily rejoined the group and handed out the keycards to their rooms. She was about to hand Tante Louise her card when Andy intercepted it.

“Thanks, Em.” Andy again offered her bent arm to Louise, “I'll escort Tante to her room. Fourth floor, right?”

“Yes.”

“This way to the elevators,” Andy began to lead the older woman away when Louise stopped her.

“One moment young woman...” Louise looked at Miranda and took a deep breath. “You have beautiful children, Miriam.”

Miranda nodded, “It runs in the family.” Gasps from the surrounding crowd made her realize how that would sound to someone who didn't know what Miranda and Tante knew. She looked at Andrea and smiled She spoke to Andrea but loud enough for everyone to hear, “Remind me, when we get home, to show you a picture of Tante from when she was twelve.”

“No need for that, Miriam.” Tante gestured to the girls, “There I am.” She looked at the girls for a moment longer then patted Andy's arm that was linked with hers. “All right, young woman, it's already been a long day. I believe I could do with some rest.”

Everyone began to murmur agreement at that and the crowd dispersed to the elevators. Natalie hung back to speak with her sister.

“I had forgotten that you'd taken the old photo albums.” Natalie's gaze followed the eldest member of their family being escorted away. She walked with Miranda toward the lifts. “There are pictures of father too, aren't there?”

“It is only one, album, Natalie.” Miranda entered an empty elevator car and admitted. “There are some of our father, in his younger years. There are only a few of Tante when she was young and carefree... then there is quite a lot of skipped time before the photos resume.”

Natalie bit her lip and nodded, willing herself not to cry as she almost always did when she thought of the years that had been ripped away from their beloved Aunt. It took a few moments to calm herself as the lift carried them to the correct floor. “I would like copies of those...”

Miranda took a deep breath just as the doors opened, “Of course.” She stepped out of the elevator and turned toward their rooms. Miranda smiled as Andrea exited Tante's room just ahead of them. “When Andrea and I return from our honeymoon, I will give the album to Emi...” Pausing in that thought, remembering that Emily was no longer going to be her assistant when they returned, Miranda quickly adjusted her thought and reassigned the task, “...to Andrea to copy. She will want to see the photos anyway.”

Andy wrapped her arm around Miranda's waist and smiled, “You bet I will.”

“Why not just make a phone call and have your assistant do it?” It had seemed to Natalie that Miranda often did that with tasks, assigning them to her assistant immediately.

“The album in question is currently in the bank vault.” Miranda relayed a bit more information to her sister than she would to any other person, anyone other than Andrea and in truth Andrea had not heard this yet. “I will have to retrieve it from the safe deposit box, before copies can be made.”

“You can't call the bank and have it sent?” She hadn't dealt very much with banks, or ever had a need for a safe deposit box, but Natalie thought that as wealthy as Miranda seemed to be, the bank should be happy to provide that service for her.

“No,” Miranda shook her head, “No one can recover anything from our safe deposit box without myself, or Andrea, present to authorize it. Access to the vault and deposit box is dependent on our presence, in combination with the presentation of the required key.”

“Oh...” Natalie stopped at the door to the room she'd been assigned. “I see. Okay then, I look forward to the photos when they arrive.”

Miranda nodded, “Of course. Try and get some rest before dinner. I know the flight can be tedious even if the plane is luxurious.”

“Yes, I believe a nap will do me some good.”

Miranda waited for Natalie's door to close between them and then led Andrea on toward their suite. Her fiancee had been very quiet since hearing the explanation regarding the photo album and the safe deposit box so Miranda wasn't surprised when Andrea spoke quietly.

“Miranda?”

“Hmmm?”

“Um... 'our' safe deposit box?”

“That's right.” Miranda faced her inquisitor. “We are to be married in two days Andrea, what's mine is yours.”

“But...”

With a sigh, Miranda led Andrea to the couch and as they settled together, Miranda spoke in no uncertain terms. “There are a lot of issues we still need to deal with, but I do not want money to be one of them. Your belief that a pre-nuptial agreement will make things easier is not true. It will just complicate matters further. The only way to make the money a non-issue is to literally make it a non-issue, Andrea. I don't care about the money, or the jewels, or any of that. The agreement that you have already dismissed is currently in the hands of another lawyer for possible revision. I believe he will bring it to you soon. But again, I don't care about any of that, the material things are just that and are not nearly as important to me as you. I only want us to be together. I only want to make you happy.” She continued speaking, hoping the stunned look on Andrea's face didn't reflect the status of the woman's brain. She tried a slightly more practical argument. “Your necklace set is in that vault and you should have access to it any time you want.”

Blinking, obviously trying to absorb what Miranda had been saying, Andy seized upon something Miranda had said earlier, before she went into obvious shock. “I need a key?”

“You have a key.” Now Miranda grinned, “It's hanging in the kitchen of the townhouse, with your keys to the Porsche.”

“What?!” Andy panicked, “But.. Miranda?!”

“Shhh...” Pulling Andrea to her, Miranda kissed the top of her head and tried to assure her, “It's perfectly safe. You are the only one who can use it...”

“But...”

Miranda chuckled, “It is not just a matter of showing up with the key. There are other security measures in place.” With a smile, Miranda shifted and snuggled against Andrea, “I will take you through them when we return to the City.” She mumbled, “In any case, you still need to sign the signature card and put your thumbprint on file.”

“I... I don't know if I'm comfortable having access to your... private stuff.”

“Stuff?” Miranda grinned as Andrea stammered.

“I'm s...sorry I just don't know what else to call it...” Andy shook her head, “My parents always kept important papers and things that were precious to them in their safe deposit box... “

“Andrea...” Miranda moved to look directly into her love's deep brown eyes, “I trust you with my heart, and the hearts of my children. There is nothing in all the banks on this Earth that is more precious than that.”

“You're right.” Lifting one trembling hand to cup Miranda's jaw gently, Andy agreed, “I can't think of anything more precious than that. Thank you.”

Miranda accepted a soft kiss on the lips and smiled. “Only two days left... are you ready for this, Andrea?”

“Yes,” Andy leaned in for another kiss. “Very, very ready...”

The double meaning of the agreement was not lost on Miranda. Stretching out on the couch under the love of her live, Miranda too was ready, for the next few days and the next few hours. Very, very ready.

_I'm going to marry her._

###

When it was time for dinner Miranda and Andy began the trek back downstairs to the banquet room. They stopped at Tante Louise's suite to escort her downstairs, Andy again offering her arm to the elder member of Miranda's family. They were joined by Pava and Mary and much to Miranda's surprise, Pava released Andrea from her escort duties by offering her arm to Louise with familiar gallantry.

“I do believe you and I should get to know each other a little better, since we are going to be family soon.” Pava smiled down at the shorter woman. “Don't you?”

“That sounds quite nice...” Louise chuckled as they walked and she patted the arm linked with hers, “I'm thinking it will be nice to speak to someone at least close to my own age.”

“We are just over a decade apart.” Pava grinned, “When we get to be our age, that's not so much...”

“Sometimes no...” Louise met Miranda's concerned gaze and offered a comforting nod to her niece before continuing her comment to Pava, “And sometimes... you have no idea how much that difference can cause.”

By the time they'd reached the banquet room everyone else had either joined them on the walk, or were waiting for them there.

Miranda saw the girls seated at a small round table for four with the Hartstone children. Their mother, Lara, a new but loyal friend of Andrea's, was seated at a table for eight, with Nigel, Emily, Serena, Lillian, Douglas, Blair and Joanne. Leading Andrea to two chairs in the middle of a slightly larger table, one with six place settings along each side, Miranda managed to be the gallant one by pulling Andrea's chair out for her. She smirked at the odd expression on Andrea's face and leaned down to whisper, “Every once in a while, I like to pull the chairs out for you.” She kissed the cheek so close to her lips and took her own seat. Andrea's murmured response pulled another chuckle from her.

“Yes, Miranda.”

Waiting as Pava assisted Louise into the seat next to her, Miranda noticed an odd expression on Mary's face and glanced at Pava who was being very attentive, to Tante.

Pava wasn't ignoring Mary, not exactly, Mary just wasn't the sole focus of Pava's attentions at the moment. Miranda watched as Andrea's Gram made sure Tante was comfortable and then moved to pull Mary's chair out for her, before taking her own seat at the end of the table, across from Mary and next to Tante. _Interesting,_ Miranda thought but then dismissed that as none of her business whatsoever. She waited for the rest of her and Andrea's families, to find a seat before she stood.

“I want to thank you all for coming this weekend.” Miranda looked around the room at her family and friends. “It is a great pleasure for us to have you all here to share in our union.” She smiled as everyone raised their glasses and made sounds of agreement. “Dinner will be served momentarily, but please feel free to chat among yourselves. The purpose of this gathering is for everyone to get to know each other a little better.” 

###

“Identical twins run in your family... how cool is that?” Alan continually glanced at the head table where the older pairs of twins sat. “Do you think you and Cass will ever be as different as your mom and her sister? It's easy to tell them apart.”

Caroline shrugged, “I dunno... when we were younger people had a hard time telling us apart, but now... the ones closest to us are starting to catch on.” They could probably still fool most people, if they did a switch-a-roo and really wanted to pretend to be the other... but never Miranda, or Andy. That comforted Caroline somewhat. “As we get older I'm sure there will be more changes to differentiate us.”

Cassidy groaned, “Geez, Ro... do you have to use the word of the day?” Rolling her eyes Cassidy informed her tablemates, “Ever since dad got us the cool new laptops, Ro signed up for this thing... it emails her a new word every day.” She cast a disgusted look at her sister, “And she always finds a way to use it...”

“I'm just trying to expand my vocabulary.”

“You're just trying to drive me crazy.” Cassidy grinned when Alyssa punched her bicep lightly.

“Short trip?”

“Ha Ha...” Cassidy ducked her head to hide the blush she knew was on her cheeks.

“Well I think it's neat,” Alan smiled at Caroline, “You're going to follow in your mom's footsteps right? To be an editor... you need to know a lot of words for that.”

Caroline nodded and mimicked her sister's pose, knowing that the blush that was tinging Cassidy's cheeks wasn't nearly as deep as the one on hers after Alan smiled at her. She hoped the food would arrive soon.

###

“Is your room okay, Ma?”

“It's just fine, Sweetheart.” Dorothy smiled at the description of her “room” as “fine”. It was in fact the most luxurious hotel suite she'd ever stayed in, in her life. It was so amazing, in fact, she believed that Dawn had remained in hers to enjoy it and not because she was exhausted from the travel as the woman had claimed. “How are you? Getting nervous??”

“Excited.” Andy smiled and got that faraway dreamy look she always got when she thought about her future with Miranda. “It's going to be wonderful, Ma.”

Dorothy's heart hurt just a little at the trusting tone in Andy's voice. But she was determined to keep that going for as long as possible and didn't say anything about Richard, or Miranda's visit to him. If Andy trusted Miranda that much then she would honor that. “I'm glad you're happy, Sweetheart.”

“I am, Ma.” Andy's million watt smile made an appearance and her hand reached out to find Miranda's, her thumb automatically rubbing across the dragon ring on Miranda's finger. “I really am.”

Glancing past her daughter, Dorothy saw Miranda and the charmed look on her face. That one, unguarded expression, was enough for Dorothy to reaffirm her decision. No matter what Richard did, Dorothy was firmly in Andy and Miranda's corner. She smiled at her daughter then turned to take a sip of her water. Caroline and Cassidy's father was sitting beside her, so Dorothy turned to speak to him while Andy turned her attention to some of the other guests. “How have you been...James?”

He smiled and nodded, “I'm... better now.” 

“Oh?” Dorothy thought for a moment and realized he was here alone, “Don't you have a...”

“Ah... no.” He sighed, “Not anymore.” With a sad sort of smile, he began to speak to Dorothy about his so-called fiancee and the elaborate scam he'd been caught in regarding Candice's pregnancy. Candice and the 'doctor' caring for her had both been lying. They had fake test results and a fake ultrasound machine. 

His story paused when the meal was served, but he continued to speak to his tablemate as they ate. He told her about how, at first, he'd felt anger that he'd been duped. The fact that the con artist duo had deceived several other men with the same scam didn't help very much. Once the police had detained Candice and her partner in crime, James' emotions had shifted. He was over the anger, they hadn't really gotten anything from him. He had been shown how the thieves would have made their move had the ruse lasted another week, but they'd been caught in time to prevent any sort of major theft. “I would never have known if my lawyer hadn't gotten an anonymous email, not until it was too late.” He confessed the real reason for his introspective mood quietly to Dorothy, “I had started looking forward to having a baby...”

###

Lara smiled at her children, chatting amiably with Miranda's children then looked across the table at her running buddy. “Did we know that Miranda had a twin?”

Serena opened her mouth to reply when Emily spoke for her, “No, we did not know...” She glared at Nigel who held up his hands defensively.

“Hey, I didn't have a clue. I've never met her family... and you know how talkative she is about them...”

“She always seemed really nice to me.”

Three sets of eyes, belonging to disbelieving Runway employees turned to look at the man sitting next to Nigel. Nigel spoke for them. “What?”

“Any time I've ever met Miranda, she's been very pleasant... even when she's drunk.” He smiled as Lily bumped her shoulder into his.

“She didn't get drunk you idiot... she was the most sober one among us...”

“You...” Emily's eyes bugged out and she lowered her voice to hiss across the table. “You went out drinking with Miranda?!” She recalled that insinuation before but had dismissed it as impossible.

Lily grinned at Emily, “Nope...” licking her lips, she nudged Dougie again and answered Emily, “She went out drinking, with us.”

Jo laughed, “I've always thought the Old Lady could drink us all under the table...”

A throat clearing from the larger table drew all their attention.

“The 'Old Lady' has excellent hearing and as you so eloquently put it Detective, I most certainly can drink any of you under the table quite easily...” Miranda's eyes held the hint of a challenge. “Perhaps, in the near future, we will find an opportunity to demonstrate that ability.”

Jo grinned, “Bring it on...” She glanced at Blair and chuckled, “I'll get the beer.”

Blair scoffed, “Where are you going to get beer here?”

With a wink at her wife, Jo repeated, “I'll get the beer.”

Laughing at that, Blair just nodded then turned back to her meal and muttered about some things never changing.

###

Miranda chuckled at her challenge. Perhaps the hen party would hold a bit of excitement after all. From what she'd gathered from overhearing Emily's planning of it, there was to be wine, and some sedate games. Not exactly the blowout night of debauchery that was normally depicted in the various movies and television shows. Time would tell she supposed.

“Miriam?”

Blinking, Miranda pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused on her beloved Tante. “Yes?”

“Are you sure a drinking contest with these young people is a good idea?”

“I believe I can hold my own, Tante...” Miranda smiled at the older woman, “As I recall you were fairly good at holding your own as well, back in the day.”

Louise laughed, “I was fairly good at a lot of things... back in the day.”

“Ah,” Pava turned, laid her arm across the back of Louise's chair and grinned. “I would definitely like to hear more about you... back in the day.”

“You shouldn't badger the woman, Pava...” Mary was practically glaring at her friend.

Quickly evaluating the expression on the woman sitting across from Pava, Louise smiled and reached down to pat Pava's thigh, under the table. “She's not badgering me.” Turning to Pava, Louise winked. “I'll be happy to tell you all about my thirties...”

Josie grinned across the table at Louise. “Tante, you know it's your forties/fifties they'll want to hear about...” She watched Louise visibly shudder and the entire table broke into laughter at Tante's response to the thought of those years.

“Disco...”

“Our Tante has had many interesting times.” Asher was shocked at the borderline hostile glares from the rest of his family. “What? She has!”

Natalie was furious with her brother. “That is for Tante to tell!”

“Of course.” Asher looked around the table, “What did I say that was so wrong?”

“Nothing...” Tante assured her nephew, and the rest of her family, “Nothing at all.”

“Asher is correct.” Miranda raked her gaze past her family members to land squarely on Asher's face. “There are many tales Tante could tell while relating the story of her life. Some of them, however, should not be brought up during such a pleasant evening.”

“Oh...” Asher's eyes widened. “Oh! No... of course.. I didn't mean...” He turned to Tante and apologized, “I didn't mean that...”

“I know.” Tante smiled and nodded, “No worries, love.”

Pava watched the interplay with great fascination then grinned at the older woman next to her. “Now I'm even more curious.”

Tante chuckled and sighed, “Of course you are.” She patted the thigh her hand had remained on. “All in good time.”

Sensing the need to lighten the mood, Pava shot a sly look at Louise, “Disco, eh? Maybe we can convince that DJ gal to play a few seventies tunes so we can see your moves?”

With a grin, Tante laughed, “That is entirely possible, but I'll only dance if you dance with me.”

Smiling widely at that, Pava nodded. “Of course, it'll be an honor.” She tilted her head in question, “The Shuffle?”

Tante corrected primly, “The Hustle.”

Pava's eyes gleamed. “Excellent.”

Miranda chuckled and looked forward to that event. In fact, everyone at the table seemed to be anticipating the reception just a little more now. Her gaze landed on Mary. Pava's friend didn't seem happy at all and Miranda amended her thought, _Well, almost everyone._

###

The remains of their dinners had been cleared away. The children had excused themselves, Cassidy and Caroline wanted to practice the song they were going to play on the actual instruments they would use, and Alyssa and Alan wanted to hear them. The adults left behind were now mingling around with various alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks in their hands, thanks to the portable bar that had been set up near the front of the room. Everyone was milling around talking to each other amiably.

“So,” Nigel looked up at the tall, blonde man. “You're Six's brother...”

Chad tilted his beer in acknowledgment and smiled. “If Six is Andy, then yeah. My name's Chad.” He took a drink from the bottle he held and asked, “Why do you call her Six?”

Nigel chuckled and gestured to the closest chairs, “That, my boy, is a long story...”

“It's not that long a story...” Andy plopped down in a chair next to Nigel. She leaned into the man, reaching over to take the olive from his martini, “He called me 'Six' because that was my dress size when I first started working at Runway. He loved to remind me how huge I was, am, compared to practically everyone else that works there...” She popped the olive into her mouth and smirked as she chewed.

Serena chuckled and wandered over, leaning down to wrap her arms around Nigel's shoulders. “Nigel does love his little nicknames.” She straightened and ran her hand over his bald head, “It took me many months to get him to stop mine.” When he looked up at her, she held up a finger as warning, “Do not say it.”

Chad just stared at Serena, his mouth slightly open, until Andy scoffed and smacked him upside his head. “Like you have a chance with her...”

“Hey! I'm a good-looking guy with a lot going for me...” He sighed as he saw the expression on Serena's face. “No, eh?”

“You are not my type,” Serena grinned. “I prefer redheads...”

“Oh,” he brightened. “I can change my hair color...”

Nigel and Andy laughed outright while Serena chuckled. “You can change other parts of you as well, but I do not believe it would be worth the trouble, just to be with me.”

“Well, that's wrong...” Emily had heard the last statement as she approached the little group, “You're worth any trouble.” She wrapped her arm around Serena's waist, and smiled as Serena's arm draped over her shoulder. “It's getting late...”

“Yes, we should be going.” Dropping a kiss to Emily's temple, Serena sighed. “There are many things to do tomorrow.” Serena smiled down at Nigel and then at Chad, “Cheer up. There will be many models at the wedding and reception...” She guided Emily away, heading toward the door.

Andy laughed and stood, “Yeah, little brother, you'll get your chance, eventually.” She patted his shoulder and addressed Nigel, “Don't keep him up too late...”

“Aww, C'mon... I'm not a kid.” Chad rolled his eyes when Andy laughed, but focused back on Serena and Emily, who had stopped to speak with Miranda.

“Care to ask our Mommy about that??” She looked around for their mother and was surprised to see that most people had gone. She couldn't remember saying good night to that many people.

“No!” Chad grumbled, “I'm just going to finish my beer.. okay?”

Andy laughed and gave Chad's shoulder a final pat before walking away, “Sure, bro... See ya tomorrow.”

Chad sighed as he continued watching Serena. A short nod from Miranda set Serena and Emily again moving toward the door and Chad shook his head, “How do you do it Nigel?”

“Hmmm?”

“How do you work around so many beautiful women all the time and not just...” Chad sighed, “I doubt I'd work there for very long.” He took another long drink of his beer. “I'd have sexual harassment charges brought against me for sure.”

“It helps that they aren't my type.” Nigel grinned at the young man and stood, “Enjoy your beer. I will speak to you again soon. I'm thinking you must have some good blackmail material for me to use as leverage against Six, if I ever need it.”

Chad grinned, “You're probably right.”

Nigel walked around the table and sat next to one of the older men still in the room, “So, you're Miranda's brother...”

###

Miranda's eyes narrowed as she watched Nigel approach Asher. “That does not bode well...”

“Mmm... at least he's not talking to Chad anymore.” Andy laughed, “The last thing I need is Nigel getting the scoop on my childhood from Chad.” There was an immediate glint in Miranda's eye that made Andy grin. “Oh no... don't you go getting any ideas about grilling my little brother... I have access to your family too now.” It was a relief to see Miranda back off slightly because of that threat, but it also made her curious. The reporter part of Andy perked up a little. Wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist, Andy nuzzled the older woman's neck and sighed. “I need to get to bed if I'm gonna meet Serena and Lara for our usual morning run.”

“Of course, my Darling.” Miranda leaned into Andrea's solid form. “I do believe we should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a full day.”

“Yeah,” Andy nibbled on Miranda's earlobe and whispered, “rest.”

Miranda cleared her throat to address the remaining guests. “Thank you all for being here this evening. Please feel free to remain as long as you like.” She smiled at her family and friends. “We will see you all tomorrow.”

There was a flurry of exchanged farewells before Miranda was able to guide Andrea through the door.

###

Pava walked through the hotel lobby. It was still very early in the morning and things were very quiet in the hotel at the moment. She knew, though, that soon everyone would be up and moving to begin the day. A familiar profile caught her attention and Pava turned her footsteps to investigate.

“Louise?”

“Oh, hello.” Louise smiled up from her lounge chair at Pava, “Good morning.”

“It's good but very early in the morning...” Pava moved farther out onto the landscaped area and took a seat next to Louise. “Problems sleeping?”

“No more than usual.” Louise chuckled, “I'm old, I sleep very little at a time...”

“Ah,” Pava nodded and grinned, “We are closer in age than you think. But that doesn't explain why you're out here at this time of morning.”

“Mmmm...” Louise returned her attention to the horizon. “I have made it a practice to watch the sunrise whenever possible, especially if I'm in a new place. You?”

“I see.” Pava shrugged, “I'm just lookin' to get some coffee...”

“Ah...” Louise wrinkled her nose, “Nasty stuff...” She reached for the tea pot next to her and poured some steaming liquid into the small cup on the table next to it, “Tea is my preferred drink.”

“Yeah... English and all that...” Pava grinned as Louise's eyes glittered over the rim of the cup.

“I'm not, you know...” Louise spoke between sips and smiled at Pava's confused expression, “English...” With a small shrug, Louise elaborated, “I was born in Poland, in Nineteen Twenty-Five... I lived there for the first twenty years of my life, before esc... moving, to London.” Setting her cup down, Louise scanned the pinking horizon and smiled, “Here it comes...”

Pava turned to watch the rising sun and, after several moments of viewing, she had to remind herself to breathe. The sheer beauty of the dawning day was incredible. “Wow.”

“This one is rather spectacular.” Louise did not look away from the blushing sky, “Many times they are, when oceans are involved.” With a deep breath, Louise nodded to herself and watched as the shifting vivid lines of red faded and the sky settled into its normal brilliant blue. She tested the warmth of the teapot with her fingertips and sighed, “Cold.” Shaking her head, Louise rose from her seat, “Time to get on with the day then.” She grinned at her sky-watching companion. “You should find that coffee. Your friend will be waiting, yes?”

Waving off that concern, Pava spoke without thinking, “I have some time. She's been sleeping longer lately.” When she realized what she'd just said, implied, Pava looked wide-eyed at Louise's smiling face. “Uh.. I mean...”

Louise chuckled. “Go on. We can talk later.”


	49. Chapter 49

Andy, Serena and Lara navigated the last curve of their running route to begin the long straight stretch back to the hotel. They weren't shocked to see the construction crew and the huge tent that was to be the site of the wedding ceremony itself. What did shock Andy and Serena was the very visible presence of Emily and Miranda. They were obviously arguing with a man who towered over them. There were no words exchanged, but the instant Andy and Serena recognized their lovers, they both increased their speed to Olympic class. Lara followed behind, slightly slower, her eyes seeing what her companions had not paid attention to.

Andy skidded to a halt in front of Miranda. “Miranda, what are you doing out here?”

Serena was only a few seconds behind and breathlessly asked Emily, “Is there a problem?”

“Too right there's a problem!” Emily gestured to the tent. “It's too bloody small!” 

The large man Emily had been arguing with had stepped back when Andy and Serena arrived. He spoke up again now, “Look, Lady, I only know that this is the size tent they sent. I'm the head of hotel maintenance. I signed off on the invoice myself. It's exactly what you ordered!”

With a cry of frustration, Emily threw herself at Serena and spoke against the woman's sweaty shoulder. “I have so cocked this up. I ordered two smaller tents as dressing rooms, and a tent to hold the exact number of guests...”

“This one looks big enough for the guests to me.” Andy wrapped her arm around Miranda's waist. “How many people will be left out?”

Miranda ran her tongue over her teeth and spoke quietly. “Seven.”

Laughing at that, Andy smiled, “Seven!? C'mon... we can find seating for seven more people...” Her smile faded as Miranda shook her head. “No?”

“They do not need seats, Andrea...” Miranda glanced at her distraught assistant and sighed, “It's us...”

“I'm sorry, what?” Andy tilted her head as if to hear better. “I don't...”

“Us... the wedding party...” Miranda gestured toward the tent, then she tapped a blueprint type drawing of the tent layout that had been spread onto the table next to her. “There is exactly enough room to accommodate the number of guests that will attend the ceremony.” Miranda's finger traced the length of the drawn tent and tapped the end of the schematic, “but then there is no room at the front for... us.”

“I was so thrilled,” Emily sniffled and moved away from Serena, also gesturing to the plans, “because the size of tent I needed for the guests would exactly fit into the space here, between the walkway and the pool area.”

“excuse me...”

Emily continued her explanation, “This would have been perfect. Miranda's dressing room would have been off to the side at the front, Andrea's at the back, so that she could walk down the aisle... and because the guests could have walked down the walkway from the hotel into the tent. Most of the female guests are going to be wearing heels, so they can't walk too far across the ground... I was barely able to fit the pianos in, but even if we took them out there still won't be room...”

“Excuse me...”

“...and now that we need a larger tent, I have to find another location and everything will have to be changed, moved... “ Emily dabbed at the tears running down her face, “...and I'm not sure we have time for that.”

“EXCUSE ME!” Lara smiled sweetly when all eyes, finally, turned toward her. “If I may, make a suggestion?” She too tapped the drawing on the table. “It's a tent. You can open this end.”

Emily made another sound of frustration, “Yes, of course, but look!” She pointed to the paper. “The pool is barely two inches from the edge of the tent. What good will it do to open the panels? Do you expect them to stand in the water for the ceremony?”

Lara raised her eyebrows and grinned at the brides. “There's a thought. It is the children's wading pool, only two feet deep...” Laughing at the expressions on everyone's faces, Lara shook her head. She reached up and quickly twisted her long, fairly sweaty white/blonde hair into a loose bun. Now in full architect mode, Lara explained, “No, I'm saying they should get married on the water.” She grabbed a pencil laying on the table and began to sketch, “You see, if that end is open, you can build a platform, out over the water, like a stage, for Miranda, Andy, and the wedding party to stand on.”

“A platform?”

“Yes,” Lara looked at the man and read his nametag, “Chris. A platform. I noticed the windows on the hotel's upper floors are plexiglass. What's the measurements on those? Four by... eight?”

“Yes, Ma'am, four by eight.”

Nodding at the dimensions, Lara asked the all important question. “You have extras of those, right? In storage?” Lara had never encountered a hotel worth its salt that would be caught without window replacements, especially one so close to an ocean.

“Yes, Ma'am.”

“Well then,” Lara smiled. “Let me work up a materials list for you and we'll get started building that platform...”

Chris smiled, “Yes, Ma'am.”

“Well, it seems as though things are under control here.” Miranda smiled at Lara, “Thank you for your assistance.”

“Of course...”

“Lara,” Andy dropped her arm away from Miranda. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Uh...” Lara found her elbow in Andy's grip as the young bride led her slightly away from the others. “What.. um...”

“Emily has me walking down the aisle...”

“Yeah,” Lara smiled, “That is usually how it works...”

“But...” Andy's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, “I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle... Daddy...” The word caught in her throat. She wrapped her arms around her middle to keep her breaking heart together. “I want to walk to Miranda... but...” Comforting arms covered hers and Miranda's soft voice caressed her ear.

“Andrea, as beautiful as I think you would be walking down the aisle toward me, this is an easy obstacle to manage.” Miranda squeezed her fiancee briefly and assured her. “We will walk down the aisle, together.”

Lara reassured her friend, “Let me work on it... I may have an idea...” She grinned as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. “Don't worry. I'll work it out and go over everything with you later at the rehearsal.”

Andy smiled, “Thanks, Lara.”

Miranda agreed, “Yes, thank you... Lara.”

Nodding at the couple, Lara winked, “My pleasure.” Her attention turned to the small group approaching, “Ah... good.” Lara grinned at her son and his friends. “Alan. I need your help with a materials list...”

“Yeah?” The boy shrugged, “Okay...”

All the Priestlys' jaws dropped, but Alyssa just grinned and spoke to her friend, “Cass, remember when I was amazed about you tuning the piano, and I said I couldn't do anything nearly as good as that...” She waited for Cassidy to nod then shrugged, “Alan can. He's great at all this construction stuff. He's been going with Dad to construction sites for years... and in the last few he's actually been helping, during the summer.”

“Really?” Caroline sounded amazed. “Like a real job?”

“Well...” Alan rubbed the back of his neck, “More like internship... he keeps saying he's 'grooming' me to take over for him...”

“My husband is very good at his chosen profession. Alan has learned from the best.” Lara smiled at her son. “Okay, we had better get moving if we want this thing done in time.”

Alyssa snorted and gestured for her friends to leave. “We may as well go. When Dad and Alan start talking about the job...they get all caught up in it...” She whispered to Cassidy, “Mom does too.”

Lara wrapped her arm around, Alyssa's shoulders and laughed. “If you had shown even the slightest interest in the work, you could have been right there with them.” She kissed her daughter's temple and shooed them away. “G'wan now, we have work to do.”

Alyssa snorted, “Yeah, okay. I'll bring you some coffee and breakfast sandwiches in a few.”

“Excellent.” Lara was already absorbed in the schematics, pointing to different things and discussing them with Alan who was just as engrossed.

Shaking her head, 'Lyssa turned to her friends and sighed, “Aannnd... there they go..”

Cassidy and Caroline both grinned. They didn't have a brother, but they could totally relate to a work-absorbed mom.

“Speaking of breakfast,” Miranda gestured toward the hotel, “I'm told this establishment has an excellent buffet.”

They all agreed that that sounded very good and headed that way. Andy quickly texted the rest of their family and friends, letting everyone know that they were welcome to join them for breakfast. Finished sending out the messages, Andy leaned into Miranda as they walked. She could feel the tension in her fiancee and whispered quietly, “It will work out. Lara is good at what she does.”

“Of course it will...” Miranda nodded, almost to herself, “Of course.”

Andy sighed, “Girls...” She waited for the twins, and Alyssa to look at her. “You guys go on to breakfast... I need to talk to Miranda for a minute.”

“Sure, Ma.” Cassidy grabbed Alyssa's hand and walked away quickly, Caroline keeping pace with them.

Pulling Miranda into a quite alcove, Andy took the older woman's trembling hands and smiled, “I am going to marry you, Miranda. We've done all the paperwork, we've made all the arrangements... and I don't care if I do have to stand in two feet of water to do it... I am going to marry you, tomorrow. No matter what...”

With a deep breath, Miranda nodded, “You know what else?”

“What's that?” Andy studied Miranda's face closely, glad to see the tension leaving the older woman.

Brushing Andrea's cheek with the backs of her fingers, Miranda smiled, “I'm going to marry you too. No matter what.” They began walking toward the restaurant and Miranda chuckled, “How much of a scandal would it be if we did wear Wellies while standing in the water during the ceremony?”

Andy laughed, “If you wear them... rubber boots will be all the rage.”

Miranda sniffed haughtily, but her eyes reflected a mixture of playfulness, amusement and love. “Naturally.”

###

Dorothy pushed the remains of her third plate away from her and sighed, “That was great.” 

Andy laughed as she took another bite of her first, and probably only, plate of food. She had taken the time, as Serena had, to shower quickly before joining the rest of the wedding party at the restaurant. Her hair was still slightly damp, but not enough to drip on the nice clean, dry, running outfit she'd changed into. “Yeah, it's delicious.” She chewed and swallowed a bite of her made-to-order omelet. 

“You aren't eating much...” Dorothy fretted. “You're going to waste away...”

Laughing at that, Andy shook her head. “No, Ma... I'm fine.”

“Andrea's diet is quite healthy,” Miranda smiled at her fiancee, “so long as I can keep her away from things like, pizza and Cheese Doodles.”

“Mmm... Speaking of which...” Andy searched the crowd to find Lily. “Lily, is everything set for the party tonight?”

“Yep...”

“Are you going to tell me where we're going now?” Andy had been trying to get the details of her bachelorette party out of Lily for a week now and the woman steadfastly refused to divulge any information on the subject. 

“Nope. You'll just have to wait and see.”

The way Lily grinned and shoulder-bumped Doug was not reassuring to Andy at all.

Emily spoke up, “Everything is set for your party as well, Miranda. After the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner, we can all go our separate ways.”

“My, um... room is ready.” Andy raised her eyebrows at Miranda's shocked look. “We discussed this... and agreed. We are going to spend the night before the wedding, apart.”

“Tradition,” Miranda murmured. She took a deep breath and nodded once, “Easier said than done though.”

Andy couldn't take her eyes off of Miranda and agreed softly, “You bet it is.”

###

After the meal was over most of the wedding party moved to one of the many sitting areas in the lobby. They spoke quietly among themselves, most rehashing things they'd discussed last night. The girls were all busy texting their friends when another group of young people, dressed in swimwear and carrying surfboards, walked past them.

Miranda watched her children's eyes follow the group of surfers out the door and asked, “Do you wish to go surfing?”

Caroline and Cassidy both scoffed in unison, “Hell no.”

“Language!” Miranda was appalled at the girls' response and glanced quickly at Tante.

Cassidy laughed, “Sorry, Mom. It's just that we checked the water temperature yesterday and it's way too cold! I'd want a full body suit to even think about going out.” She glanced at the doorway where the others had gone. “Dressed like they were, they'll be shivering back through the door pretty soon.”

“You surf?” Alyssa shook her head then made a sound that mixed disgust with grudging admiration, “Of course you do...”

“We like to surf, but only do it occasionally.” Cassidy shrugged, “When we're on vacation or at one of the beach houses.”

“We started on boogie boards a few years ago and upgraded to surfing pretty quickly after that.” Caroline smiled at the memory, “That was a really fun Spring Break.”

Andy glanced at her mother. The casual mention of beach houses had, as she suspected, caused a bit of consternation to cross her mother's face. It was something the woman was going to have to deal with though and Andy was proud of her Ma for letting the reference slide. She grinned, remembering the Spring Break Caroline was talking about from her own perspective. She'd still been the bumbling assistant back then. Chad's voice pulled her from her musings. 

“Didn't you go somewhere warm and surfy one year, Sis?” He saw Andy's confused look and elaborated, “One year... when you were going to Northwestern?” He ignored his sister's widening eyes and frantic glances at their mother. The almost imperceptible shake of her head was lost as he continued. “Yeah... I remember I was so jealous. You went to like... the Bahamas.. or... No! It was Rio.. right?”

“It was Cancun.” Dorothy chuckled at Andy's jaw dropping. “Really, Andy, you don't think a mom knows where her children are??”

Miranda chuckled and turned her attention to her children. “You see?”

Andy was still gobsmacked. “How did you...”

Dorothy laughed, “Oh, Andy... when you decided to stay at school and “study” during that Spring Break your father was so impressed. He thought it meant you were really buckling down in your studies.” She shook her head, “You'd just turned twenty-one... and when we'd visited for your birthday I noticed the flyer in your room. When you told us you weren't coming home, I had assumed that you'd managed to get the required number of your friends to sign up and gotten the free trip.”

Dropping her shoulders in defeat, Andy smiled weakly, “Yeah, I did.” Grimacing, not really wanting to know the answer, she asked softly, “And... Daddy?”

“Blissfully unaware.” Dorothy held up her hand reassuringly, “Your status as a bookworm is still intact with him.”

“Yeah...” Andy swallowed hard. Only Miranda, sitting right next to her, heard Andy's next quiet comment, “I wish that was enough...”

“Andrea,” Miranda stood and offered her hand to her fiancee, “walk with me.”

They all watched as the soon-to-be married couple walked, hand-in-hand, out the door.

###

Miranda and Andy had only been gone for a moment before Caroline and Cassidy stood.

“We're gonna go check on the pianos.” Cassidy smiled at Alyssa when the tall girl also stood.

“I should probably go check on mom and Alan too.” She laughed. “They barely acknowledged their breakfast earlier. I need to make sure they have water to drink. It's warm today.”

The girls left quickly and then Blair spoke up as she drew her buzzing phone from her pocket.

“Thank you all for a lovely breakfast,” she said as she studied the small screen on the device in her hand, “but I must take care of a few things back at the office.” She leaned over, placing a quick kiss on Jo's lips before she stood. “I will see you at the rehearsal.”

Jo smiled and nodded as she watched Blair walk away.

Louise watched the young executive leave and with a tinge of admiration in her tone spoke to the half of the couple left behind. “You're wife works quite a lot...”

“Yes, ma'am.” Jo shrugged, “Keeping her father's faith in her is very important to Blair. She's very loyal to her family.”

“You don't have much use for the man though?” Louise easily read the younger woman's tone of voice.

“To me...” Jo looked around the sitting area to make double sure the children, and Blair, were gone. “He's a bastard-coated bastard, with bastard filling.” She sighed and shrugged, “But he's her father.”

Dorothy asked quietly, “She kept her name, when you two... married?”

“Mmm.. yeah.” Jo smiled at Andy's mother, “We hyphenated our names... I'm Joanne Polniaczek-Warner, and she is Blair Warner-Polniaczek. Although often when Blair RSVP's events she will just list us as Blair and Joanne Warner.”

“And you're okay with that?” Dorothy wasn't sure what the protocol was for name retention in lesbian weddings.

Jo shrugged, “Sure.”

“Do you know what Andy has decided about that issue? She hasn't discussed it with me.” Dorothy was a bit saddened by that. “She hasn't discussed much of anything with me.”

“Me either,” Jo shrugged again but shifted it into a stretch, “Not much to discuss really, not that it any of my business...” The implication that it wasn't any of Dorothy's business either, mother or not, was definitely present in Jo's tone. “Most of the planning is being done between them, and that Emily gal...” With a smile, Jo held out her hands, helplessly, “I just show up and do what I'm told.”

Everyone laughed at that since they were all pretty much in that exact same position.

Natalie had been sitting back watching the interplay and after the laughter died down she asked her aunt, “Tante, would you like to go back to your room for a while?”

“Why would I want to do that?” Tante's eyes glittered as she looked around. “This is a lovely place, and it's far too nice a day to be cooped up inside a hotel room, even one as nice as they gave me.”

Pava, who had been murmuring quietly to Mary, spoke up decisively. “I agree!” She stood and offered her hand to Louise, much like Miranda had done with Andy. “Would you like to take a walk with me? We can take a short walk through the grounds and then check on that chef fellow... He said he was going to have the samples of our recipes ready in a little while. ”

Louise smiled and took the hand, nodding as she rose from her seat. “That sounds lovely.”

Pava looked at Mary, “Are you joining us?”

With a small shake of her head, Mary stood. “No. It's going to be a long afternoon. I think I'll go back to the room and rest for a while, while I can.”

“Okay.” Pava watched Mary walk off fairly slowly in the opposite direction she and Louise were heading. Exhaling softly, she turned her attention back to Louise and offered her elbow to the shorter woman. “Shall we?”

Jo broke the silence that reigned after the older women's departure by shifting into the empty space next to Lily, “So, tell me about this bachelorette party you're planning.”

Lily smiled at the detective and began to regale the remaining people about her plans for Andy's last night of “freedom.” 

###

Miranda broke the silence between them as they walked along the sandy beach, shoes in hand. “Are you... okay?”

“I'm fine.”

Licking her lips, Miranda stopped, pulling Andrea to a stop as well. She met Andrea's troubled brown eyes with her own concerned blue ones. “Truth, Andrea.”

Andy lowered her gaze to the sand at her feet. “It hurts, Miranda. Daddy...” A sob escaped her as Miranda's arms gathered her close. Burying her face in the crook of Miranda's neck, Andy inhaled the comforting scent. “... he hates me.”

“He doesn't.” Miranda held Andrea as tightly as she could and continued murmuring words of encouragement to her love. “The problem is because he loves you so much.”

“It doesn't feel like he does.”

“You're his daughter, his baby.” Miranda pulled away slightly to look into Andrea's eyes. “Imagine, if you saw Caroline or Cassidy doing something you thought was a mistake, something you thought would hurt them...”

“I would try to stop them...” Tears trailed down Andy's cheeks. “But I wouldn't stop talking to them. I wouldn't avoid attending events important to them... I wouldn't stop supporting them or loving them!”

“Andrea!” Miranda was at a loss as to how to comfort her distraught fiancee. “Andrea, please, calm down...”

Looking up and down the deserted beach they'd been walking on, Andy shook her head and pulled completely away from Miranda. “I need to run.” She searched Miranda's horrified face and shook her head. “Running helps me, clear my head. I'll be back before the rehearsal...” Sitting on a convenient piece of driftwood, Andy wiped the sand off her feet and put her socks and running shoes back on.

“Be careful.” Miranda leaned down for a quick kiss. “Come back to me.”

Andy smiled, “Always.”

Miranda nodded and stepped back then watched as the love of her life began to jog away from her. After a short distance, Andrea began to run.

###

Pava had already approved the chef's efforts in recreating their family favorites. Louise had also put her stamp of approval on all but one of the Princhek family dishes. Now Pava just waited for her companion to pass judgment on the final special recipe.

“Interesting.” Tante took another bite of the perogi, evaluating the flavor. “Not exactly like mine but as close as anyone has ever gotten I suppose.”

Gunter was appalled. “They are perfect, exactly as the recipe demands!”

“The filling is wrong,” Tante calmly informed him. “There are too many mushrooms in it. I suppose I should count myself lucky you didn't add spinach to the mix.”

Pava remained quiet, but watched the interaction between her new friend and the chef with fascination. Something was going on between them. There had been a tension in the air, in Louise, since they'd first stepped foot in the kitchen. She had thought it was because the chef had been yelling, rather loudly, at some of his assistants. Now she wasn't so sure. It was more like something that Pava could sense, but couldn't quite understand. She thought the chef was rather confused too until they both heard two very quietly mumbled words from Tante.

“German arrogance...”

Pava watched, still confused, as a sort of dawning realization swept across the man's features. He pressed his lips together for a long moment then nodded once at his critic and spoke tersely, “I will correct the mixture.” His eyes took in Tante's shock and he nodded again. “I will always correct my own errors, but I refuse to pay for the mistakes of people who came before me.” 

Nodding at her own internal thoughts as much as his words, Tante replied in a resigned tone of voice, “Of course not, nor should you. I do apologize for my tone.” She broke another perogi in two and showed him the filling. “It is wrong though.”

Sighing, Gunter noted the large amount of mushrooms visible. He smiled. “It would have been easier had you requested the more popular cheese, potato, and onion.”

Tante shuddered then admitted, “I despise onion.”

Bending slightly in the middle, Gunter tilted his head in acknowledgment. “I will remember.”

With a tiny smile that did not touch her eyes, Tante linked her arm with Pava's. “And I... I fear, will never forget.” With a deep breath she tugged her companion toward the kitchen door. “Walk with me, Pava. It is too hot in here.”

“Of course.” Without another word, Pava allowed herself to be led out of the kitchen. 

###

“Good God what has she done?” Emily was only vaguely aware of Serena's reassuring arm around her waist as she looked at the reconfigured tent. “This is a disaster!”

“Let us wait and see...” Serena rubbed Emily's back gently. “Lara is a very nice person who obviously knows what she's doing. When the florists and decorators have their turn I'm sure it will be fine.”

Emily had to admit that Lara was completely in control of the work crew and even the boy seemed to be directing the men to the proper places at the proper times. It was also true that the space was still very bare, in deference to the workers. “I hope so...” She cringed when she heard Miranda's footsteps approaching from behind her. Her long-time boss's question caused Emily's heart to race, double time.

“How soon until the preparations are completed?”

“I believe they are nearly finished with the structure, Miranda.” Emily took the time to glance at Serena. “We only just arrived and have not yet gotten a status update.”

“Mmm...” Looking around, Miranda casually asked, “Have you seen Andrea anywhere about?”

“Not lately...” Emily's eyes widened. “Don't tell me she's ran off!”

Dangerous shadows passed across Miranda's eyes, “Andrea has many things on her mind these days. She went for a run on the beach earlier to clear her head. I merely wondered if she had returned yet.”

Emily let out a small noise, part fear and part disgust. Her opinion of Andy's behavior was apparent but before Miranda could tear a strip off the long-time assistant, Serena answered the question. “We have not seen her, Miranda.”

“Mmmm...” With a deep breath, Miranda nodded. “She'll be along momentarily then. She knows what time the rehearsal was to be.”

“Of course, Miranda,” Serena tilted her head in acknowledgment.

With that issue settled, they all turned to watch Lara put the finishing touches on the reconfigured tent.

###

“Okay.” Lara rubbed her hands together as she walked toward Miranda and the waiting people. “I believe everything is set.” She gestured to the front of the tent. “As you can see, the platform turned out very well, its still pretty bare, but the decorator has assured me that they can deal with that by tomorrow.” Finally taking a breath, Lara looked at her audience and frowned, “Where's Andy?”

“That,” Miranda glanced around then sniffed in feigned disinterest, “is a good question.” Andrea's continued absence was beginning to annoy her more than Miranda would admit to anyone, even herself. The nagging worry that her young fiancee would change her mind was making itself frighteningly clear.

“Ah,” Lara widened her eyes and met startled looks from several of the others in the group then nodded, “Okay then, I'm sure she'll be here soon.” Gesturing to one of the smaller tents off to the side of the entrance, Lara smiled. “Miranda, this will be your dressing area.” They all moved into the, currently empty, space to check it out.

Miranda was impressed with the layout of the dressing area and was mentally arranging the accoutrements she would need in preparation for the ceremony when Andrea appeared at the door.

“Sorry I'm late.” Andy moved to stand next to Miranda and by the grimace on Miranda's face, realized her mistake too late.

“You smell like a brewery.” Miranda's nostril's flared. “Getting a head start on tonight's festivities are you?”

“Not really. I did find a bar farther down the beach.” Andy shrugged. “I had a beer, and watched the water for a while, but one of the waiters spilled a drink. Some of it got on my shoes.” She grinned and kissed Miranda's cheek quickly. “I'll get cleaned up before dinner.”

“Mmm...” Turning back to Lara, Miranda nodded. “This space seems acceptable.”

“Great.” Lara gestured toward the door.

They all filed out of the room, except Andy held Miranda back for a moment. Ignoring her brewery perfume, Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist. “I'm sorry I was late.”

Relaxing against Andrea's soft, sturdy, form, Miranda sighed. “I am the one who should apologize.” Resting her head on Andrea's shoulder, Miranda chuckled, “I have never been this tense before a wedding.”

“Mmm..” Andy kissed Miranda's forehead and smiled. “Maybe that means this is the real thing.”

“This is the real thing, Andrea.” Miranda's blue eyes glittered. “There are many things that signify that status.”

“Yeah,” Andy nodded. “There are.” She tilted her head toward the door, “C'mon.” She led the way down the corridor that crossed the larger space to the other dressing tent. They arrived just in time to hear Lara speaking.

“This will be Andy's dressing area.” 

“Cool.” Andy released her hold on Miranda and grinned as she did a little pirouette to survey the room. “This will be perfect.”

“My thought was,” Lara gestured to the door, “that you can both prepare for the ceremony in your separate tents, then you walk down the small corridor to meet each other halfway at the door to the main tent and walk down the aisle together. It means there is a double entrance to the main tent, but that can't really be helped,” Lara had led them to the inner door that opened up into the larger tent as she spoke, and walked the space between where the chairs would be set up to the newly constructed platform. Even though it could have been level with the ground, the platform had been built on a small rise necessitating the construction of two shallow steps leading to the area. “With the slight elevation, everyone will be able to see you.”

The wedding party moved up the steps and Miranda turned to look back at the interior of the tent. Some of the group had remained inside, while the participants had shifted to take their places on the platform. “Very nice.”

Lara smiled and tilted her head in acknowledgment of the compliment. “Thank you.”

There were, however, only six of them present on the pseudo-stage and Andy frowned, “Miranda? Who will be officiating the ceremony?” She had asked before, but all Miranda would ever say was that it “had been taken care of”. Now Andy was amazed when Miranda gazed down at the people who had accompanied them and with a small tilt of her head, one of them was set in motion. She blinked then began to smile, as Nigel took his place on the dais. “You?”

Miranda also smiled. “I trust all the paperwork is in order.”

“Yes, Miranda.” Nigel nodded, “Your lawyer has assured me that, as of midnight tonight, until midnight tomorrow, I will have the legal authority to perform marriage ceremonies, in Massachusetts.” Any further comment he would have made was summarily stopped by Andy's lanky arms around him.

“That's great!” Andy laughed as she held on to the man. “This is perfect!” She released him and turned toward Miranda, “Thank you.”

“I could think of no one else more qualified to preside at our union.” Miranda smiled at her bride-to-be. “Can you?”

“Nope.” Andy moved closer to Miranda, leaning into the automatic embrace. Nigel was the one she always went to when she needed to bridge the gap between herself and Miranda. He'd been her first, if reluctant, friend at Runway and had been Miranda's friend and confidant for many years. “Nigel is totally perfect for the job.” 

“Well... at least I'm good for something, eh Six?” Nigel winked at the young woman then cleared his throat. “Okay, so... you two will walk up the aisle. I'll say my bit, which will be eloquent and moving, and then I'll turn it over to you to exchange your vows.” He looked at Andy. “Miranda tells me you've written your own?”

“Oh, yeah...” A slight blush appeared on Andy's cheeks, “I'm, um...” she glanced at Miranda. “I'm working on them.”

“Really, Andrea.” Miranda was a bit confused at the delay. “The wedding is tomorrow and you haven't finished writing your vows?”

“You have?”

“Of course.” Miranda blinked. “They've been written for some time now.” 

“Well... I've...” Andy shrugged and admitted, “I'm having a little trouble finding the words. You mean, so much to me. I'm not sure there are words that can convey... that.”

Miranda smiled and nodded. She brushed the backs of her fingers against Andy's cheek and spoke quietly. “You will find them.”

Taking a deep breath, Andy moved into the touch and nodded, “Thanks.”

Nigel moved on with the business at hand. “After you exchange the vows, you'll exchange the rings...” He leaned closer to Miranda. “You do have the rings, right?”

With a small amused grunt, Miranda grinned. “Yes, they are safely in the hotel vault. I will give them to you at the appropriate time before the ceremony.”

“Okay, that's about it, boring stuff, vows, rings... then I pronounce you married and you get to kiss the bride.” Rolling his eyes, Nigel clasped his hands in front of him. “Do you really need to practice that bit?”

Miranda broke the kiss and grinned as Andrea spoke.

“It can't hurt.”

“All right...” Nigel gestured them down from the platform. “You wanna just run through it again?”

“Sure.” Andy pulled Miranda to her for another kiss, until Nigel, loudly, cleared his throat.

“Why don't we try it from the top?” He spoke to them as if they were disobedient children, waving them toward the back of the tent. “Off you go to your dressing rooms.”

Miranda glared at him for a brief moment then led the way as she and Andy walked hand in hand the length of the tent. They only parted ways to claim their respective areas.


	50. Chapter 50

“A toast!” Nigel stood, holding up his glass of wine. “To Miranda and Andy, may their union bring them all the happiness they can stand.”

The people gathered for the rehearsal dinner laughed but drank to the toast. The food, was spectacular. Gunter had outdone himself and promised that the wedding reception meal would be even better. Dorothy looked around the convivial group and smiled. This was exactly how she'd always pictured her daughter's wedding would be, with one exception. She had always thought her husband would be here to share it with her.

“I'm stuffed!” Andy leaned back in her chair, patting her tummy lightly. “There won't be edibles at the party tonight will there Lily? I can't possibly eat anything else!”

“Oh, there will be nibbles for later.” Lily smiled. “You'll work off what you've eaten, I promise.”

“Work off?” Miranda didn't like the sound of that at all.

“Dancing, Miranda.” Lily did a little dance right in her seat. “We're gonna make Andy, boogie her butt off...”

“I wouldn't advise that.” Miranda spoke dryly then tilted her head as if looking down Andrea's back. “I happen to like her butt exactly where it is.”

“Miranda!” Andy was shocked. “How much have you had to drink this evening?”

Miranda picked up her glass, “Not nearly enough.”

Andy lowered her voice, “Miranda?”

“I am going to marry you tomorrow, Andrea. I highly doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight, and I'll have to spend the night alone.” Miranda took a sip of her wine. “So I'm taking your example and getting a head start on the evening. Hopefully I will, eventually, be able to sleep.”

“Miranda...” Andy's comment was stopped by soft lips moving against her own for a moment, then clear blue eyes locked with hers.

“Tomorrow at this time, we will be married.”

Dazzling everyone in the vicinity with her trademarked smile, Andy laughed and nodded. “You bet we will.”

###

The children had all gone up to their rooms, planning to change into comfy clothes then meet again for a round or two of video game madness. Dawn had offered to chaperone, much to the children's dismay. Both Miranda and Lara looked to Andy for approval of the supervision. Andy nodded and hugged her great-aunt. “Thanks Aunt Dawn. You're the best.”

“Pfft...” Dawn's eyes had twinkled at her niece. “Just have fun, okay?”

Andy had flashed her million watt smile and nodded. “You bet.”

Now, ten minutes later, only the adults remained, chatting with each other about various things.

“You know,” Jo spoke up as Miranda's wine glass emptied, again. “You should take it easy on the wine.” Her dark eyes narrowed in amusement. “We are going to have that drinking contest later. Remember?”

“Mmmm...” Miranda set her glass down and gestured for it to be refilled. “Yes, beer, I recall. That won't be a problem, no matter what state I'm in prior to the contest.”

Jo laughed and looked around the table. “I'm sure that's the most polite 'Bring it on' I've ever heard.”

Everyone laughed, including Miranda. Andy only chuckled slightly. She was a bit worried about Miranda and her inebriated state. She tried to think back to all the times they'd shared alcoholic drinks and in all those instances, Andy couldn't once remember Miranda actually getting drunk. It was a little terrifying to think about Miranda losing control. Andy watched another glass of wine slowly drain away and realized that Miranda wasn't drinking all that much. Miranda just had a way of making you think she was drinking more than she really was. Andy also knew that Miranda had eaten quite a number of carbs during dinner: another buffer for the alcohol. Grinning, Andy took a sip of her own wine and thought, _Jo is toast._ She wished she would be there to see it. A full blown smile crossed Andy's face as Miranda turned to lock eyes with her. The moment was broken by Lily taking her by the arm. 

Dougie placed a blindfold over Andy's eyes and kissed her cheek before whispering. “Have fun.” He waved to everyone and grinned at Lily before he made his way back to his room, for a while.

“C'mon, Andy...” Lily guided her friend up and away from the table. “It's time for us to party!”

###

Miranda watched as Andrea was led away. She wanted to protest, but apparently half the wedding party was going with the young people, the men in the group all drifted away quietly and Emily was indicating that they too needed to change rooms.

She was led to a lovely outdoor terrace. The space was surrounded by greenery, interwoven with small lights, giving the party a festive feel but still the privacy they required. It was also close enough to the hotel that, even exhausted or drunk, the walk would not be too taxing. A long rectangular table held a variety of beverages and various edibles. A uniformed bartender, along with a similarly dressed waitress, stood on hand to fill requests. Soft music was playing through speakers hidden among the landscaping and there were several small round tables for people to sit, leaving a nice sized space for dancing if the mood struck. Miranda smiled softly at Emily and nodded. “Very nice.”

Seeming to grow about an inch at that statement, Emily smiled, “Thank you, Miranda. I'm glad you approve!” Serena had gone with the others to Andy's party, so Emily felt a bit lost in the company of all these people she didn't actually know. She had the feeling that the police detective, who had followed along, would be moving to the other party later in the evening and wondered if the wife, Blair, would leave as well. Any further speculation regarding the guests was halted as another arrived.

“Darling!”

Miranda turned and smiled. “Donatella, how lovely you could make it.” Kissing, and receiving kisses on both cheeks, Miranda guided her long time friend to a seat. “How are things?”

“Going well. I got a bit lost for a moment but the desk clerk knew where your party was being held.” Donatella, glanced around and drawled, “Are you going to introduce me, Darling?”

Laughing at that, Miranda shook her head. “I don't believe you need an introduction, but yes, of course.” She raised her voice slightly speaking to the gathered friends and family. “This is my dear friend, Donatella Versace.” Gesturing to each person, Miranda continued, “Donatella, this is my sister, Natalie. My sister-in-law, Josie. My future mother-in-law, Dorothy.” She grinned as Donatella nodded to each person then smirked and continued. “My future grandmother-in-law, Pava and her friend Mary.” Again Donatella nodded, but the “grandmother” designation had widened her eyes somewhat. Miranda's voice softened. “And this... is my Tante Louise.”

Standing, Donatella moved to take Tante's hand and bowed over it slightly. “It is a very great honor to meet you. Miranda has spoken very highly of you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Louise smiled as the tall woman released her hand and moved on to the younger people attending.

“You,” Donatella looked at Jo, “seem familiar...but I don't know you. But,” She turned and sounded thoughtful, “you look very familiar.”

Blair laughed. “I never had the pleasure, but I believe we've been to a few of the same functions and our companies do business with each other...” She held out her hand. “Blair Warner.”

“Ah... Warner Industries then, of course,” Donatella shook the hand offered, and pulled Blair in to air kiss each cheek. “Versace uses many Warner Textile fabrics in the mass production of their designs.”

“Yes, they do.” Blair bowed slightly at the waist. “It's nice to finally meet you.” She grinned and gestured to Jo. “This is my wife, Jo.”

“Oh.” The fashion designer took another good look at Jo and remembered, “You were in the last issue of Runway.” She felt Miranda's hand on her back.

“The Good Detective inspired the tribute to law enforcement. She was instrumental in helping Andrea and me catch the psycho woman who was trying to kill me.” Miranda's eyes glittered in the low lighting. “She is a good friend.”

“I was glad to help.” Jo grinned. “Not sure how good a friend you're going to think I am after I drink you under the table tonight. I'm pretty good at drinking contests you know?”

Miranda laughed. “You can try. And I believe it will be you cursing my name come the morning.”

Donatella laughed. “What is the drink?”

With a glint in her eye and a knowing smirk, Miranda informed her friend, “Beer.”

“American beer?” Shaking her head at that, Donatella laughed and dismissed Jo with a wave of her hand. “No chance.” Turning, she smiled at the only person there that had yet to be introduced, but needed no introduction. Miranda made it anyway.

“Ah, yes... of course you know Emily.”

“Of course.” The Italian smiled and air-kissed both of Emily's cheeks. “How are you, my Darling?”

“I'm well, thank you.. and thank you for being here!”

“Of course, of course.. I wouldn't miss it.” Donatella did glance around, seemingly disappointed. She spoke to Miranda quietly. “I had hoped to meet your Andrea this evening.”

“Andrea is off with her friends at her own hen...bachelorette party.” Miranda rolled her eyes, “You will meet her tomorrow.”

“I suppose, if I must wait... at least we can pass the time together.” She linked her arm with Miranda's. “Did you say something about a drinking contest?”

“I believe something of the sort was mentioned.” Miranda laughed as one of the tables was moved away from the others. She sat on one side and Jo settled on the other. With a gesture, two beers, and two mugs were set on the table in front of them.

Jo filled her mug quickly. She picked it up and lifted it slightly. “You're goin' down, Old Lady.” She chugged the drink down quickly, smiled and slammed the mug down on the table when she was done.

Miranda grinned and tilted her own filled mug toward her opponent. “We shall see.” She finished her drink just as quickly as Jo had, but set it down lightly, waiting for the next to be served. Her bored expression never altered, but the corners of her mouth twitched as Jo's face began to morph into slight concern. 

Their rapt audience looked on with fascination at the spectacle, especially when Miranda instructed the waitress to begin bringing the beers to them, two at a time.

###

They had taken a decent ride in what was obviously a golf cart then walked a short distance before Andy heard the sound of the ocean getting louder and felt the surface she was walking on give way to sand. “Um... Lily? Can I take off the blindfold now?”

“Nope.. not yet.”

Blindly reaching down, Andy took off her shoes as they moved forward. “Really, Lily...”

“Okay, fine... just hold on another second...”

Andy stood where Lily left her, and heard a large whoosh, then felt a wave of heat on her face. “Now?”

“Yes, now... Geez...”

Removing the blindfold, Andy grinned at the huge bonfire that Lily had just lit and looked around at the others. “Cool!” They all grinned and encouraged her to join them at the refreshment table. 

“Andy,” Serena beckoned her friend over and gestured to a bowl of orange snackies. “I believe these are your favorite.”

“Ohhh!” Even though she wasn't a bit hungry, Andy snagged a Cheese Doodle and chewed as she looked over the selection of drinks. Lifting two longneck bottles from the ice, she handed one to Serena. Tapping the bottles together, Andy looked around and smiled. “To bonfires.” She removed the cap on her drink and took a long swallow. “Lily!” She blinked when her long-time friend was suddenly at her side. “I thought you said something about dancing??”

“I certainly did!” Lily led Andy to the other side of the fire, where several pieces of plywood had been laid on the sand. She hit play on the iPod and one of Andy's favorite dance tunes began to pour from the speakers.

Everybody dance now!

She grinned as Andy raised her beer high and gave a loud “Woot!”. Lily found herself being hauled into the middle of the makeshift dance floor and they began to move. Serena and Lara joined them.

Lily was sorry there weren't more people here, but Jo had promised that she and Blair would come by later and even though it was supposed to be girls only, Dougie was also scheduled to arrive in a little while. She continued to dance with her best friend and laughed, knowing the night held more surprises for Andy.

###

Pava sipped her drink and watched as the drinking contest continued. Miranda and Jo weren't the only ones slowly becoming inebriated. All the rest of the party were imbibing as well. Granted not as much as the contestants, but still she figured they were all pleasantly buzzed by now. All except for that Emily woman, she had drunk nothing but water since the party started. 

Pava didn't even try to count the number of empty bottles that now covered the small table between the two contestants, or the ones that stood on the table nearby. Jo had just downed another mugful and it was now Miranda's turn. Pava's arm was across the back of the chair that Mary sat in, but she leaned in the other direction to speak quietly to Louise. “Should Miranda be doing this?”

Louise sighed. “Probably not, but she inherited her tolerance for alcohol as well as her stubborn streak, from her father.” She shook her head as Miranda calmly drained her mug and began to fill it again. “My brother didn't have many admirable traits, but those two seem to be keeping Miranda in good stead this evening.” Louise also sipped her drink as she watched. “I believe Miranda will win this particular contest.”

“I can't imagine drinking as much as they already have.” Pava heard Mary snort softly and added, “Not anymore.”

“Me either.” Louise smiled as Miranda turned to look at them.

“Perhaps when I reach your exalted ages, I will no longer participate in contests such as these either... until then...” Turning back to the task at hand, Miranda downed another mug and clearly passed the burden back to Jo.

“Careful Miranda,” Natalie laughed at her twin sister. “We can't pull our little trick anymore.”

A pure Miranda laugh rang through the space, “True, but I don't believe I'll need that amount of help, this time.” She chuckled. “Like mother like daughters I suppose... Cassidy and Caroline call it 'The Switcharoo.'” She watched Joanne finish her drink and prepared to take another for herself.

“So my first impressions were right.” Pava took another swallow of her drink. “All of you, trouble through and through.”

Miranda looked over her shoulder at Andrea's grandmother and, with a glance at Tante Louise, grinned. “We do come by it honestly.”

Louise grinned at her niece. “It does seem to run in the family.”

“I am quite certain we have all had our own brushes with trouble.” Miranda turned back to the task at hand. It was proving more difficult than she had expected. Donatella's amused comment drew a glare.

“Milan.” The fashion designer's knowing tone and laughing eyes deflected Miranda's narrowed look. She was one of the few people who could ignore Miranda's ire, about certain things. “That was a week full of...trouble?”

Licking her lips, Miranda's expression changed from deadly to amused. With a wry grin she lifted one finger to her lips and although none of them heard it, they all knew the “Shhh...” gesture. Miranda chuckled and they all began to laugh, seeming to realize, for the first time, Miranda was human after all. When the laughter faded, Miranda watched her opponent closely, with only slightly glazed eyes. Blair knelt next to Jo and spoke quietly.

“Joey...” This had obviously already gone too far for Blair's taste. “Are you okay?”

Jo nodded as she shakily poured her next drink. “I got this.” She drank the mugful, slower than she'd been emptying the drinks in the past, put the mug back solidly on the table, and smiled, more to keep the drink down than for any other reason. A small shudder passed through her as her stomach attempted to process the latest addition to its contents. The pleasant buzz in her brain began to grow louder.

Nodding, Miranda picked up the bottle next to her and poured the liquid, steadily, into her mug. She spoke casually. “We can call a halt to this anytime you wish.” She drained her mug, as quickly now as she did in the beginning, “We are even now...”

“No way...” Jo managed to pour herself another and drink it, slowly. The shudder this time was more noticeable. The buzzing in her head became stronger and began to move down her spine in a not-so-pleasant way. “Your turn.”

“Of course,” Calmly pouring herself another, Miranda gazed steadily at her opponent as the drink slid down her throat. Setting her mug down, carefully, Miranda raised her eyebrows. “It is now, I believe, your turn.”

Jo blinked at Miranda. Swallowing hard, she concentrated and picked up the new beer that had been set next to her. She poured slowly, carefully. When the mug was full she tried to set the bottle back on the table. It toppled over, but stayed on the table. Jo blinked at the fallen bottle, then looked back at her mug; her very full, mug. She stared at it for a long time then blinked again and shook her head slightly. She tried to focus as a hand came into view and picked up the mug. Jo followed the hand and mug up to Miranda's face and watched as the contents disappeared. The empty mug was set back in front of her, and the hand now reached up, tapping her on the cheek lightly.

“A very good try, Detective.” Miranda smiled and sat back in her chair, satisfied with her win. She just hoped she didn't need to move for a little while. “Emily,” she glanced to her right where Emily instantly appeared. “I believe the Good Detective and I are in need of some pretzels.”

Emily bobbed her head and automatically responded, “Yes, Miranda.” She quickly moved to the snack table to procure the requested items.

Jo blinked at the calmness of the order and its immediate fulfillment then began laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to hold on to the table for dear life and wasn't aware of the others chuckling along with her. When she finally managed to calm herself, a wicked grin crossed her face. “Does she always do everything you say?”

Licking her lips, Miranda glanced at Emily, then at the waitress. A flash of Andrea's smile crossed her mind and Miranda's smile became slightly predatory as she answered, “Always.”

“Ha!” Jo spoke loudly so everyone could hear but addressed Emily, and the waitress just because Emily was standing next to her at the moment. “If she,” Jo waved toward Miranda, “asked you to bark like a dog, you'd do it?”

Without missing a beat, Emily picked up two small bowls of pretzels and carried them to the table, speaking as she approached. “What kind of dog?”

Laughing at a that, Jo popped a pretzel in her mouth. Before she could ask for it the waitress brought a drink, cola this time. She sat one bottle in front of Jo then as she delivered Miranda's. she leaned down. It was soft, but loud enough for everyone to hear as she made a sound very near Miranda's shoulder.

“Ruff.”

Miranda picked up the cola bottle and tilted it slightly toward the waitress.

Jo grinned at Miranda and only slurred her words slightly. “Ain't you somethin'...”

Leaning forward, Miranda smiled at the waitress and winked at Jo. “You bet I am.”

###

“C'mon, Lily... dance with me!” Andy grinned at her friend and shimmied her shoulders. “I love this song...”

Lily shouted over the music and the space between them, “I need a drink!” She pointed to the table on the other side of the bonfire. “Back in a minute.” She did need a drink, but she also needed to call Doug and check on Andy's other surprise. 

“Pfft...” Andy unconsciously copied Miranda's usual gesture of dismissal, and turned to the other two women in the dance area. “You'll dance with me, right?”

“Of course,” Serena laughed and moved closer to Andy.

Lara smiled and laughed as well, “Sure...” She was the oldest one here, but was still up for a fun night of dancing with friends. “I like this song too.”

Andy laughed and twirled to the music. This was fun. She'd always loved going out dancing with her friends. The buzz she had been maintaining by alternating beer with wine was beginning to edge toward complete drunkenness. She'd promised the girls that she was going to try very hard not to get drunk like that anymore, not after the last time. Not after Miranda had come home to find her and Serena totally baked. But this was a party, right? She finished the dance and the music changed, playing a random song off of the iPod's playlist. It was a slower song so Andy too decided she needed another drink. “C'mon...” She grinned, linking her arms with her dance partners, “Let's take a break and get another drink...”

As the trio rounded the fire, they saw Lily snap her phone closed. Andy blinked. “Problem?”

“Nope,” Lily smiled. “Everything's under control.” Doug was on the way, and so was Andy's other surprise.

“Cool.” Andy poured herself a glass of wine and flopped down into one of the beach chairs Lily had set up just a bit away from the refreshment table. She watched her friends over the rim of the cup as she drank. This was a great night, the beach, good friends, good music, but Andy still wished Miranda was with them. A breeze from the ocean brushed past her and she watched Lara turn into it, her long, nearly white, hair blowing back from her face gently. Andy sighed and thought, _I really wish Miranda was here._ She finished her drink quickly and grinned as another of her favorite fast songs began to play. Hopping up out of the chair, she grabbed both Serena and Lara's hands, dragging them back to the dance area. If she stood a little closer to Lara while they all danced, well, that didn't mean anything, did it?

###

Miranda looked around, satisfied with the results of the evening. Donatella and Blair were at a table quietly conversing about, something. Design most likely, Miranda thought. Since she had informed Donatella that Blair had designed the dress she would be wearing at the ceremony, the Italian had shown quite a lot of interest in picking Blair's brain. Miranda's eyes softened at the child-like delight Blair seemed to have while discussing the subject with what amounted to a legend in the field. Speaking of child-like, Miranda smirked and turned her attention to the Good Detective. The drinking contest was obviously still having its effect on Jo's muscle control, at least Miranda hoped it was, otherwise there was no excuse for the dance the police officer was attempting to perform. When dancing with Jo at the girls birthday party, Miranda had thought that Jo was an excellent, graceful, dancer, so this evening's performance was quite the eye opener. 

Miranda also had no idea how persuasive the police officer could be until Jo had coaxed Dorothy and Natalie out into the dance area with her. For a moment, Miranda had to wonder just how much they had imbibed this evening. She didn't dwell on it long though, because the music was lively, the ambiance was friendly and everyone seemed to be enjoying conversing with each other. All in all it was a very pleasant evening. 

Seeking out Emily, Miranda's gaze found her long time assistant sitting quietly at a table on her own. She caught Emily's eyes and smiled, nodding her approval for the party. Miranda had to blink as Emily's face practically lit up with a smile. A thought came unbidden to her mind, _Her smile almost rivals Andrea's._ As if cold water had been poured over her, Miranda stiffened. She had not just thought that! The memory of Andrea's smiles, the million watt, genuinely happy smiles that Andrea turned on her so often flooded Miranda's brain. Then she looked at Emily's happy expression again and chuckled to herself, _Nice, but not even close. Obviously the effects of the drinking game are still affecting my judgment._ The young waitress set a coffee in front of her. Miranda lifted the mug to her lips, watching the waitress move among the tables. It was small, but a sigh escaped Miranda's lips, _I wish Andrea was here._ The pleasant atmosphere only lasted a short time longer, before it was broken by four very boisterous people.

Emily was immediately between the newcomers and Miranda, “Now see here... what do you think you're doing?”

“Our job.” The clean-cut man smiled, showing off his dazzling white, perfectly straight, teeth, “This is the Priestly-Sachs bachelorette party, right?”

“Yes,” Emily answered without thinking. “But...”

He turned to his companions, “Desk clerk was right. This is the place!” One of them set a large portable stereo on a table and loud, thumping, music began to pour from the speakers, overriding the music already playing. The four began to dance, and not only that, but as they danced, they began to remove their clothing.

Emily was appalled. “Oh no!” She dove for the stereo and fumbled with the controls until she got it shut off. “You do NOT belong here!” She turned to her boss, pleading, “I am SO sorry, Miranda... I didn't.. I mean.. I wouldn't...”

Jo began laughing and walked a bit unsteadily from the dance area toward the group. She patted Emily on the back as she passed by, “Don't worry...” Her blue eyes twinkled as she glanced at Miranda. Jo only slightly slurred her words as she winked, “I know where they need to be.”

Miranda pressed her lips together as her eyes roamed over the two half-naked female dancers and both of the male's very toned abs. She spoke clearly, but obviously was not happy about the turn of events. “Andrea's party.”

“Yeah,” Jo grinned and gestured to the strippers. “C'mon, I'll show you where.”

“Oh no you don't...” Blair huffed in exasperation, “You are NOT driving in your condition!”

They all watched, rather slack-jawed as Jo and Blair ushered the dancers away. Emily turned to Miranda and opened her mouth to apologize for the interruption when Tante Louise spoke up.

“Miriam?”

“Yes, Tante?”

“Those young people,” Louise glanced in the direction that Jo had led the strippers away, “They were going to take off all their clothes?”

Miranda licked her lips, “I believe they were, Tante.”

Louise nodded and raised her eyebrows, tilting her head and grinning slightly. “I, believe I'd like to see that.”

“Tante!!” Natalie was appalled. “How can you even say that?!”

Pava chuckled and patted Tante's thigh, “You know what? I think I would too.”

“Pava!” Dorothy was nearly as aghast at Pava's statement as Natalie was at Louise's. “You can't be serious.”

Mary sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She sent a disgusted look toward Pava and rolled her eyes. “Oh, she's serious.”

Miranda sounded thoughtful as she spoke quietly, “They did seem very... enthusiastic about their jobs.” Blue eyes glittered through the dimly lit area, landing on Donatella. “And they were quite...fit.”

“Mmm... they were,” the Italian agreed. “Very.”

There was an awkward sort of pause before Josie laughed and offered her elbow to Louise, “C'mon, Tante.” Winking at her husband's favorite aunt, Josie assured her, “I know where they're going.”

Miranda was surprised at that. “You do?”

“Mmm...” Josie nodded, “I helped Lily and the others set it all up earlier this afternoon.” She led Tante out of the party area to a small line of parked golf carts. They had used these this afternoon to carry things to Andy's party area. It had been explained to her that the carts were for hotel guests' convenience for the golf course and also for touring the town. Josie smirked as all the rest of Miranda's guests claimed spaces in the other carts behind them and she drove slowly so that they could all follow her to the beach. She grinned at her passenger and indicated the train they were leading. “Look what you started, Tante.”

Tante laughed. “I merely took the opportunity.” She leaned over and confided, “Miriam wants to see that young gal of hers, more than I want to see those young men.”

Josie laughed and winked at the older woman. “You're very tricky.”

“Not, I think, as deceptive as some.” Tante glanced back at Pava, who was following in the cart behind them, “but I can hold my own.”

“You don't think Pava wants to see the strippers either?” Josie pulled into a spot next to an already parked cart. She ran around the small vehicle to help Tante out. 

The older woman chuckled, “Josie... Pava wants to see those young people strip just about as much as Miranda does.” Patting the hand on her arm, Tante began walking, following Josie's lead down to the beach, aware that the rest of the previous party was following them, “No... This is just to get the lovebirds together for a little while tonight. Nothing more.” Tante amended, to herself, _Well nothing to speak to Josie about..._ She glanced back at Mary's annoyed expression. _This trip may have an ulterior purpose for Pava._

Laughing, Josie lightly bumped her shoulder into Tante as they walked, “I'm going to have to start spending more time around you. I have a lot to learn.”

Tante just chuckled again and nodded as they continued to walk.

###

Andy laughed and twirled as the thumping music swirled around her. She was having so much fun, and that last glass of wine had started her head floating just a bit. She barely even noticed as Lily dragged Serena off to the side of the dance area and began to speak low but with frantic gestures. Andy almost rolled her eyes. Lily always seemed frantic about something or other. Lara was still there with her though, dancing to the fast paced music and even singing along. Andy laughed as her friend's moving lips perfectly matched the lyrics. When the song was over, Andy glanced over to where Lily and Serena had been, only to find them gone. Shrugging, Andy figured they'd gone to get another drink and she sighed as a slower paced song began. It was one of her favorites.

Lara chuckled and opened her arms to her forlorn friend, “C'mere.”

Moving into the embrace, Andy began to sway to the music. “Are you sure?”

Laughing at that, Lara managed a shrug. “We're friends, right?”

“Yeah...” Andy shifted, moving closer, laying her head on Lara's shoulder. “We are. I've been wanting to tell you what a great job you did, with the stage and all...”

“It was no problem.” Lara pressed her cheek against the back of Andy's head. “I can do that stuff in my sleep.”

“Yeah, but...” Andy raised her head to look into Lara's eyes. “It meant a lot to me... that you would step in like that, and it meant a lot to Miranda, too”

Lara threw her head back, laughing. “Honey, I see you every day, and every day nearly all you talk about is how great Miranda is and how much you love her. There's no way I'd let your big day with her fall through.”

“I love her so much, Lara.” Andy smiled dreamily, thinking about Miranda always put a smile like that on her face. “I can't believe how lucky I am.”

“Well I think it's wonderful.” Lara twirled Andy around the dance area. “And I think Miranda is a very lucky woman.”

“I agree.”

Andy whirled around but that, in combination with the just-finished dance spin and the fairly large amount of alcohol she'd consumed this evening, made her dizzy and instead of releasing Lara, Andy held on tighter so that she would not fall. “Miranda!”

The tightened embrace did not put a happy expression on Miranda's face.


	51. Chapter 51

Miranda followed Josie and Tante, but from here she could hear the music and see the glow of a huge fire. _A bonfire on the beach,_ Miranda nodded to herself, _that is a perfect venue for Andrea. Lillian obviously knows what Andrea likes._ That thought brought her to the strippers. _Does Andrea really enjoy that sort of thing?_

They approached the fire and saw a table with a nice variety of drinks and snacks and a small but comfortable looking sitting area with several styles of outdoor seating to choose from not too far away. The music seemed to be emanating from the other side of the flames. The others had all stopped at the refreshment table. After the walk across the beach a drink was required. Miranda nodded to herself as she saw Tante and some of the others reaching for the bottles of water resting in the ice filled buckets. She, however, was too curious about the music that had changed from a thumping beat to one of Andrea's favorite slow songs and continued around the fire. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Andrea was dancing with Lara, dancing very closely to Lara. She watched as the woman threw back her blonde head and laughed. Miranda swallowed her jealousy enough to move forward and was close enough to hear Andrea's “friend” speak, her melodic, sultry, voice drifting through the night.

“I think Miranda is a very lucky woman.”

Miranda couldn't hold her tongue at that but tried to keep the venom out of her tone as she spoke, quietly, but distinctly, “I agree.” Her heart did a double thump as Andrea spun around then held on to the woman in her arms.

“Miranda!”

“Mmm...” Miranda frowned at the tight embrace that Andrea seemed reluctant to break, “It seems I'm interrupting...” Turning to leave, Miranda had only taken a few steps before a hand on her arm stopped her motion.

“Miranda...” Andy pulled her fiancee to a stop. “Come dance with me.”

Pulling her arm from the loose grip, Miranda glanced back at the tall blonde and spoke, jealousy tinging her tone, “I believe you already have a dance partner, Andrea.”

“Miranda...” Andy inched forward, slowly. It never paid to rush a dragon.

This was an annoying side effect to the drinking game she'd won earlier. She was no longer in complete control of her words. The lack of control also translated into her emotions being able to run amok within her. She trusted Andrea, she did, so why was it so hard to see her in this woman's arms? Miranda ground her teeth together and knew where this was stemming from. The seeds of doubt had been sown earlier and now they were beginning to grow. But she still didn't believe Andrea would do something like that. Her fiancee's arms sliding around her waist, exactly where they were supposed to be, calmed her slightly. Miranda looked across the dance floor at the still frozen Lara, “And what would your husband say if he saw you dancing with Andrea like that?”

Smiling, Lara lost her paralysis and moved toward the couple. “He probably would have cut in and began dancing with her himself.” Stopping within a few feet of Miranda, Lara chuckled, “You can ask him tomorrow. He's supposed to be here in the morning.”

“Mmmm...”

“Yeah?” Andy grinned, “Cool! It'll be nice to meet the guy.” She turned to Miranda. “I've only ever seen pictures of him.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Andy rolled her eyes, “I think Lara has more pictures of him on the walls of her house than you do of me and the girls...”

“I see.” Trying to dismiss the entire situation, Miranda asked, “Andrea, would you like a drink?”

Laughing, Andy grinned. “I've had more than enough to drink tonight. Some water would be good though, and maybe a rest.”

“Very well...” With her arm still around Andrea's waist, Miranda guided the way back to the refreshment table. Andrea's arm around her waist was comforting, until they reached the others. 

Andy quickly released her hold and rushed to say hello to the new arrivals. There was one person she didn't know personally, though she had seen her picture many times. Miranda did the introductions.

“Donatella, this is my Andrea.”

“So lovely to meet you, Darling... Miranda just raves about you when we're together.” Donatella looked at the young woman and laughed. “I can see why she adores you so much.”

Miranda let her fears fade for a moment and chuckled, “No, you can't. Andrea's best features are inside.”

Laughing at that, Donatella nodded. “Of course... of course...” With a tiny shake of her shoulders, the Italian opened her arms wide and gestured for Andy to move closer. “Come... I must hug you at least once before you marry Miranda.”

Andy grinned and with barely a glance at Miranda's tolerantly rolling eyes, she moved into the embrace.

“Congratulations, Darling.”

“Thank you...” Andy was going to say something else when a very familiar voice drifted out of the darkness.

“You got one of those left for me?”

Breaking the contact with Donatella, Andy spun to face the man now walking into the firelight, “Dougie!!” She practically tackled him and laughed, “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged. “Lily told me to be here.”

“She did?” Andy looked around to find Lily. Lily was over by the seating area, helping the new arrivals settle in, but also looking around curiously, cautiously. “What's she up to?” Frowning, Andy realized there were other friends of hers that were not here. “Where are Jo and Blair?”

“That is a good question, Andrea.” Miranda took a deep breath. “They left prior to our departure.” The main reason she wasn't too worried was that Blair had been so insistent on driving. “I'm sure they'll be along soon.” The fact that the strippers would be accompanying them need not concern Andrea at the moment.

“Okay then,” Andy grabbed two bottles of water and tugged Miranda over to the seating area. “Let's get comfy and wait for them then...” She settled onto a lounge chair, similar to the one they had shared in her parents backyard and patted the space in front of her. Dark eyes looked up at Miranda and Andy smiled, “Share?”

Looking around with great care, Miranda noted that there were several other seats available, but grinned and mock-reluctantly agreed, “I suppose, if I must.” Taking her place on the chair, Miranda reveled in Andrea's arms circling her, and their legs tangling together. The heat from the fire kept the ocean air from chilling them but Miranda was surprised, and grateful, for a thin blanket that Andy pulled from under their seat and arranged over them.

“This is nice.” Andy whispered in Miranda's ear. “Can we just stay here tonight?”

Chuckling at that, Miranda shook her head. “While I believe it would be perfectly fine for me, you, would be worse for wear in the morning. This chair isn't exactly good for your back.”

“Mmmm...” Andy nibbled on the soft skin on the side of Miranda's neck. “There are some perfectly good hotel rooms not too far away, excellent beds...”

Pulling away from the caresses, Miranda turned to look at her fiancee. “I was under the impression that you wished to stay away from me tonight.”

“I never, wish, to stay away from you, Miranda. I was only going by the tradition.” Andy grinned and tapped the tip of her nose against Miranda's. “And since when have we been traditional?”

“Very true.” Miranda listened to the blood singing in her veins, the ocean pounding against the shore, the fire crackling, and then another sound reached her ears. She smiled and took a deep breath. “Here's a tradition you may enjoy.”

“Huh?” Andy looked confused, then Lily made a sort of happy little sound and jumped up out of her seat. “Where's Lily going?”

Miranda chuckled darkly, her jealousy returning even as she lay in Andrea's arms. “She is seeing to your bachelorette party.”

“I don't...” Andy's eyes widened as Lily, Jo, Blair, and four people she didn't recognize appeared in the firelight. “What's going on?” That question was immediately answered when one of the women set a portable stereo down on Lily's empty chair and thumping music started blaring from the speakers. All four of the unknown people began to dance and as they did, began to remove articles of their clothing. “Oh my God!” Andy dropped her head to Miranda's shoulder, not looking at the dancers, “They're strippers!”

Lily laughed and spoke loudly to Andy from where she was dancing with one of the male dancers. “I finally got you to come to a strip show with me, Andy! Even if I did have to bring the show to you!” She laughed as the man grabbed her hand and twirled her away and then back to him. “See what you've been missing?!”

“Missing?” Miranda was confused. “What does she mean?”

Andy sighed. “She's constantly wanting me to go to strip clubs with her. I've always refused... it's just not my thing.”

“Ah...” Shaking her head, Miranda tried to make sense of it. “Then why would she...”

Laughing at Lily's antics, Andy shrugged and grinned at her friend. “For her of course... the strippers aren't for me at all. They're for her!”

“Not all of them,” Doug laughed and leaned against the other man in the group. They moved together rather well and it was obvious Doug was having a blast. Some of the others also began to join in the fun.

Jo and Blair found a seat near Miranda and Andy. Miranda questioned the couple. “It took you quite some time to get here.”

Looking down to study the label on her water bottle, Jo mumbled something incoherent. Miranda thought she heard the word, lost.

Blair rolled her eyes. “I wouldn't allow Ms. I've-Got-This, to drive. I shouldn't have allowed her to navigate either. We ended up in the next cove and had to backtrack.”

“I said I was sorry!” Jo sighed, “I should probably just go on to bed.”

Miranda reached over an patted Jo's knee. “Nonsense, there is still plenty of party in you.”

Snorting, Jo took a swig of her water. “Not after you drank me under the table, Lady. I know when to quit.”

“You actually did that drinking contest?!” Andy sighed. “What am I going to do with you?!”

Jo laughed, “Well you're never going to beat her in a drinking contest, that's for damn sure.”

Andy laughed, “I imagine not. My Miranda does take winning very seriously.”

Miranda watched the dancers, without seeing them. She did hear Andrea's comment though and spoke quietly to her fiancee as she hugged the arms around her. “I am you know.”

“What?”

Turning to see those huge dark eyes trained on her, Miranda smiled. “Yours.”

Andy nodded and grinned, “Yay.” She glanced back at the dancers and laughed, redirecting Miranda's gaze with a single word. “Look.”

A huge smile crossed Miranda's face as Pava and Serena each claimed one of the female dancers, Emily and Mary both had small scowls on their faces. She laughed out loud as the song changed and the man dancing with Lily kissed her hand before moving away to take Tante's hand in his. The other man had switched partners as well and was now dancing with Josie. 

Louise laughed and rose out of her seat to dance with the man for a short time. He gallantly kissed her cheek before moving on to Natalie. It was apparent that each of the women in the group was going to get a personal dance from at least one of the strippers. Miranda was impressed with the gentleness the man had displayed toward her Tante. She would have to ask Lily what service she used to find these people. Already a photoshoot layout was taking form in her head and she knew exactly which designer the spread would best promote. A snide comment, that she attributed to the alcohol in her system flitted through her mind. _I wonder if it will be strange for them to be paid to put clothing on..._ Miranda groaned as she realized what she was doing, even here, on the eve of her wedding in her fiancee's arms. It was a romantic beach setting, with a bonfire, good friends, good music and still she was almost fixated on work. How on Earth would Andrea ever put up with her?

“Hey.”

Miranda turned her head slightly to see the dark eyes of the woman she loved sparkling with amusement.

“It's okay.” Andy smiled, “You can think about work...”

“How did you know...”

Andy chuckled, “I can hear the circuits firing in your head.” She kissed Miranda's neck. “I was just outlining a story in my head too. It's not a crime you know?”

“It is a crime,” Miranda sighed, “I should not neglect you...”

Laughing at that, Andy tightened her grip around Miranda's waist and kissed her cheek, “You aren't... you're right here.”

“But you would rather I not be,” Miranda looked back at the dancers, “You would rather be dancing, with...” she glanced at the strippers, encompassing Lara in her gaze as well, “someone else?”

“No, Miranda, I want to dance with you, but I've danced plenty this evening,” Andy whispered in the older woman's ear. “And the only person at this party who I ever want to see naked...” her hands roamed across Miranda's ribs, dangerously close to her breasts, “... is you.”

“Andrea...” Miranda looked into Andrea's lust darkened eyes and chuckled. Reaching up she brushed her fingertips along Andrea's cheek, “... later, my Darling. There is time.”

“Mmm...” Andy relaxed back in the chair, feeling Miranda's tension drain away as well. “Two whole weeks... and then the rest of our lives. It's gonna be awesome.”

Relaxing into the embrace, Miranda smiled as she watched her friends and family dance, “You bet it will.”

###

Andy had said her goodbyes to her guests, including Nigel who had shown up just as the strippers were leaving, and given Lily an extra ferocious thank you hug before leaving the party hand in hand with Miranda. Now they stood in front of the hotel room that she and Miranda had shared since they'd arrived. “I don't want to leave you.”

“It has been a most pleasant evening.” Miranda smiled and brushed the backs of her fingers against Andrea's flushed cheek. “But I am getting married tomorrow and should be going.”

“Ah,” Andy's eyes roamed restlessly over Miranda's face, “You're fiancee is lucky.” Settling her gaze on Miranda's lips, Andy smiled, “Are they... very jealous?” Andy's eyes reflected Miranda's amusement at the question, “Do you think I could invite you back to my room, for a drink?”

“That sounds lovely,” Miranda raised an eyebrow, “but, I was told earlier that you are going to be married tomorrow as well... Would your intended be jealous of this, late night liaison?”

Andy nodded and moved in closer. With their lips only millimeters apart, she murmured, “Murderous,” before she pressed their lips together.

“Mmmm...” Miranda reluctantly broke the contact and pulled the keycard for the room from her pocket. “In that case, perhaps it would be wiser for you to remain here with me...” She walked into the room, not seeing the large manila envelope on the floor.

Laughing, Andy agreed and followed Miranda inside, but when she turned to close the door she saw the envelope, “What's this?” Andy's amused chuckle matched her grin and upraised eyebrows, “More work?” She quickly opened the small metal tabs holding the envelope closed.

Turning to see the envelope in Andrea's hands, recognizing the handwriting on the outside, Miranda gasped and moved to intercept Andrea's next action. “Andrea! No!”

Andy had already spilled the contents of the envelope out into her hand. She blinked down at the photos and shook her head, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. “Miranda....” Andy swallowed hard and managed to push a whisper through her rapid breathing, “What is this?”

Miranda sighed, “An annoyance I would rather you not have had to deal with.” 

“This is... ” Andy didn't have the words to describe exactly how wrong the photos were. “...I didn't... we didn't...”

“Shhh...” Miranda nodded, “I know.”

“I would never... with anyone, much less...” Andy shook her head and still focused on the photos, whispered the name of the other person depicted there, “Lara.”

Eyes widening, Miranda glanced at the photos in Andrea's hand, “Hmmm... that's new.” Miranda was glad that she had not seen these photos prior to witnessing Andrea and Lara dancing.

Andy looked up from the visual lies in her hand and questioned the comment, “New?”

With a slightly apologetic glance, Miranda retrieved a matching envelope from her overly large purse. “These were delivered to me, with my mail... on the last day I was in the office.”

Andy gasped as the contents of this envelope mixed with the ones already in her hand. “Does Blair know about these?!”

“Yes, of course.” Miranda led Andy deeper into their suite, “I phoned her immediately after I received them.” 

“Oh!” Andy looked up from the photos. “This is why you were so upset... at the airport, when Mom started to say something about Blair...”

“Mmm...” Miranda acknowledged that, “That was perhaps an overreaction on my part, but Blair has been very gracious about this entire matter.” She hesitated then added, “We should inform Lara of this, new, set as soon as possible.”

Tossing all the pictures onto the small table in front of the sofa, Andy turned to Miranda, “It's not true... I would never...”

“Shhhh...” Shifting closer, Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea's trembling frame and assured the young woman. “I know.”

“Why would someone do that? Send pictures like that?” Andy looked again at the photos. What they represented made her nauseous but something about them niggled the back of her mind. “Who would hate us being together that much?”

Pressing her lips together, Miranda did not want to speak the name that had immediately crossed her mind when the photos first appeared. Andrea, of course, could read her like a book and shook her head against the idea.

“No... Miranda... I can't believe...” Andy glanced at the photos again then buried her face in the crook of Miranda's neck, “Daddy wouldn't do that... not to me.”

 _That,_ Miranda had to admit, _was true._ Richard wouldn't have used photos with Andrea in them. If he had been the perpetrator, the photos would have been of her, obviously naked, in the arms of women she knew, not Andrea. Miranda tried to console her fiancee, “Whoever is doing it, for whatever reason... they have failed. The wedge they seem to want driven between us is simply not there. The wedding will go on, despite this, childish attempt to tear us apart.”

“What if the pictures get released to the press?” Andy held Miranda tightly. “You and I can weather something like that... but, what about Blair... and Lara?”

“Blair has assured me that she can deal with any possible fallout from the photos. Lara also seems rather capable. We can discuss it with her in the morning.” Miranda kissed Andy's temple and assured the trembling woman, “We have the best private investigators in the business working to find the culprit or culprits, and I believe the Good Detective has been diligently tracking down a few things as well.”

“It's Judy...” Andy rested her head on Miranda's shoulder and stared off into space, numbed by the thought. “I don't know how, but she did it...” A tear leaked out of Andy's eye. “Why can't she just leave me, us, alone?”

“We do not know for sure that she is the one responsible.” Miranda, however, did silently acknowledge the possibility, “The private investigators will complete their task and we will respond to the information they discover accordingly.”

“Okay...” Andy snuggled closer and nodded, her cheek brushing against Miranda's shoulder as she did, “You're right. We'll just wait and see what the P.I.'s find out.”

“In the mean time...” Miranda smiled and kissed the top of Andrea's head. “We should get some sleep.”

“Really??” Andy grinned and licked the skin so near her mouth. She inhaled Miranda's scent and almost growled, “Sleep? Are you sure?”

“It is late...” Miranda shifted on the sofa, bringing Andrea down on top of her, “but suddenly I don't feel all that tired.”

“Mmmm...” Smiling at that, Andy pressed their lips together, lightly at first then with growing fervor. When she broke the kiss, gasping for air, Andy's breathless voice asked plaintively, “Can we start the honeymoon a little early?”

Pulling the dark head back down to hers, Miranda answered, in a breathless sort of chuckle, “You bet we can.”

###

Miranda was woken by a broken whisper, “Miranda....”

“Andrea...” Tears leaking from the corners of Andrea's eyes spurred Miranda to shake the woman gently. “Andrea, wake up... please don't cry, it's just a dream.”

Andy's eyes flew open and with a sob she pulled Miranda closer to her. “Oh god...” Burying her face in Miranda's shoulder, Andy sobbed, “I hate that... you weren't there, weren't with me. I couldn't find you...”

“Shhhh...” Miranda assured her fiancee. “I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.” Continuing to soothe the younger woman, Miranda tried to speak casually. “This is the first one in a while...”

“Yeah,” Andy sighed. “I thought they'd gone.”

Miranda felt the tension slowly draining from Andrea's body and smiled. “It's still early. Go back to sleep...”

“I don't think I can this time...” Andy sighed. “You try and get some sleep okay?” She began to shift, “I... I'm just gonna go for a run...”

“Alone?”

Andy shrugged, “Maybe just a walk around the hotel grounds... until later when Serena and Lara wake up.” 

“We still need to discuss the photos with Lara.” Miranda reluctantly released her hold to allow Andrea out of the bed.

“I know,” Andy's tone was apologetic. “I just need to clear my head.”

“It's a big day.” Miranda's smile reflected a tiny bit of the brilliant expression Andrea flashed her way. “I will see you at breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Andy nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then just a short run. I'll have my phone with me. Call if you need me.” 

“I always need you, Andrea.” Miranda smiled. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Leaning down, she kissed Miranda lightly on the lips. “Go back to sleep.”

Andy smiled and waited for Miranda to settle back into the bed before heading toward the en suite bathroom. 

###

After a short three-mile run, Andy was walking past one of the smaller, immaculately landscaped, terraces at the hotel, when a familiar profile caught her attention. She moved closer, cautiously, so as not to startle the woman. “Tante?”

“Oh!” Louise smiled at the young woman approaching her. “Hello, Andrea.”

“Are you okay?” Andy found a seat next to Miranda's beloved aunt, concerned at the early hour. “Can't you sleep?”

Chuckling at that, Louise reached over and patted Andy's hand lightly, “As I told your grandmother yesterday, I don't sleep very long at a time anymore.” Gesturing toward the sky, she explained, “I was just going to wait for the sunrise.”

“Ah,” Andy smiled at the older woman and leaned forward conspiratorially. “I know a better place to watch. I found it yesterday on my run.” Standing she offered her hand to Tante. “Care to take a short walk with me?”

“That sounds lovely.” Taking the hand, Louise hauled herself out of the lounge chair. “Thank you.”

“Sure.” Andy linked elbows with the shorter woman and led her down the paths that crisscrossed through the hotel grounds. As promised, it didn't take long before they reached another small landscaped area. This one looked out over a small drop-off and afforded a wide, beautiful, eastern vista view. It was also dimly lit against the early morning darkness.

“Very nice.” Louise settled onto one of the benches there and smiled as Andy moved to sit next to her.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Louise nodded and turned to face her young inquisitor. “What is it?”

“You were very... accepting, when you found out about Miranda and me being involved. I'm not sure that is very common for people your...”

“Age?” Louise grinned.

Andy temporized, “Generation.” She licked her lips, “Why is it you're so accepting when... others, aren't.” Pressing her lips together, Andy waited for Louise to think over the question. The sky began to lighten before Tante spoke, softly.

“I have seen too much hatred in my lifetime.” Louise reached out and held Andy's hand, squeezing it lightly. “So when I see love, it gives me hope.”

“Hope?”

Louise nodded and watched the sky begin to blush. “That the monsters don't always win.” The sunrise also filled her with hope, the beginning of a new day, another night survived, another day to be alive. “So many people let hatred rule their lives, they decide what is right and what is wrong based on what they hate, instead of what they love, if they love anything. You must choose for yourself how to react to their decisions. If enough people give in, look the other way, don't step up, then the monsters win.” Glancing at her companion, Louise smiled, a bit sadly. “Forgive me. I do tend to become lost in memories a bit.” She gestured toward the sky. “It's a beautiful sunrise.”

Andy looked at the colorful vista and heard a familiar chuckle from behind them.

“Of course it is, Tante.” Miranda moved up and kissed her beloved aunt on the cheek, “It wouldn't dare be otherwise.” She kissed Andrea on the cheek and explained, “Today I am marrying the love of my life, so naturally it will be a beautiful day.”

“Miranda, what...” Long fingers stopped Andy's question.

“I grew... concerned when I woke and you had yet to return.” Miranda sat next to Andrea and pulled her close. “Have you worked things out?”

“Getting there.”

“Good.” Releasing her hold, Miranda stood and asked both women, “Shall we see what we can find for breakfast today?”

“I should go get cleaned up.” Andy indicated her slightly sweaty self.

Miranda pulled her closer. “Don't you dare.”

Laughing at that, Andy smiled, “Mom will kill me for showing up to breakfast like this.”

“She won't say a word.” Miranda grinned. “Now... shall we go see what the hotel is offering this morning?”

Andy leaned close to Miranda and murmured, “All your favorites I'm sure.”

Miranda offered one elbow to Tante, and one to Andrea. “Naturally.”

###

Breakfast became a drawn out event as their other family members slowly trickled into the hotel's dining area. 

When Dorothy appeared, she took one look at Andy and opened her mouth to say something. It snapped shut when Miranda glanced at her and then pulled Andy in for a kiss. When the kiss broke, Dorothy just continued on to the buffet without a word.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andrea, but otherwise kept her expression neutral. “Told you.”

Chuckling at that, Andy just shook her head and continued to enjoy her breakfast. She was surprised to see the kids, Caroline, Cassidy, Alyssa and Alan all arrive before some of the adults, then she realized why. When Lily and Jo and Blair arrived, Lily was moving slowly, Blair looked very annoyed and Jo looked extremely worse for wear.

Andy smiled her million watt smile. “Good morning, Jo!”

Jo shielded her eyes, “Could ya turn that down a bit? Geez.”

Miranda chuckled and with a smirk on her face, asked, “Not feeling well this morning, Detective?”

“Oh you've gotta be kidding me...” Jo ran her fingers through her dark hair and asked Miranda, plaintively. “Not even a headache??”

Laughing a genuine Miranda-laugh, the silver haired woman's smirk turned into a smile. “Not even.”

Standing with her hands on her hips, Jo glared at Miranda. “You know I hate you just a little bit right now?”

Laughing louder at that, Miranda waved the woman to take a seat. “Everyone does from time to time.”

Rolling her eyes, then groaning a bit at the pain that action caused, Jo sat next to Blair. 

The attentive waiter arrived for their drink orders but held a carafe of coffee in his hand, much to Jo's relief. She nodded when the level in her cup was sufficient. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Ma'am.” He gestured to the array of food on the steam tables, “Help yourself to the buffet.”

Jo groaned again, the thought of food was just so, not, appealing right now. She did sip her coffee though and sent another glare toward the chuckling winner of their drinking contest.

Miranda leaned toward Andrea and murmured, “I will be right back.” Rising from her seat, Miranda took a plate from the end of the buffet table and proceeded to fill it. She procured some scrambled eggs, and some toast, along with a smaller plate with some banana and kiwi fruit on it. She winked at Blair as she set the fare in front of Jo. “This will help.” Miranda grinned and gestured for the waiter. He appeared promptly and Miranda ordered, “Bring Ms. Polniaczek a glass of orange juice.” He bowed and scurried off to fulfill the request. Miranda looked down at the miserable woman and smiled. “I expect you to be recovered by the time the ceremony begins.”

Nodding, Jo waved off the statement. “Yeah, yeah... it's not for hours yet. I'll be ready.”

“Mmm...” Miranda shifted her gaze to Blair. “When you are finished with your meal, I would like to see you in my room. We have some, photos, to discuss.”

“I haven't heard anything...”

“More were delivered to me last night.” A bit of resignation crept into Miranda's tone, “Andrea and I looked them over.”

“Ah...” Blair nodded. “Of course. I'll see you there in a little while.”

Miranda nodded and returned to Andrea, but did not sit. She leaned down, her hand on Andrea's shoulder, and kissed the young woman's cheek. “Finish your breakfast, then bring Lara to our room.”

“Okay.” Andy grabbed Miranda's hand and kissed the back of it. “See you there.” She watched Miranda walking out of the dining area and smiled. Shifting closer to Caroline, who had sat down next to her earlier, Andy whispered, “I'm gonna marry her.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, but grinned as she continued to eat her cereal.

###

“You see,” Serena ran her hand up and down Emily's back. “Everything is perfect.”

Emily looked around the tent and nodded in satisfaction. “Yes, the decorators did quite a good job.” Every inch of the tent sides that wasn't taken up with marble looking columns or intricate water fountains, was draped in greenery. It was actually quite beautiful and Emily could almost imagine she was in a temple on the Greek Isles when she stepped into the space. “I suppose.”

“It is not what you envision for your own wedding then?” Serena asked, watching Emily's reaction closely. She was not prepared for the shock on Emily's face.

“I've never even considered getting married.” Emily didn't notice the disappointment in Serena's eyes. “Marriage is really not for me.” She continued looking around the space, making sure everything was ready to go.

The pianos stood ready for the children to play. The aisle was sufficiently wide enough for two people to walk from the entrance straight to the raised structure Lara had created yesterday. The portable air conditioning units were checked and double-checked, the main part of them being outside the tent so as not to create too much of a disturbance during the ceremony. The chairs were set up and the ones in front all had reserved signs on them, for family and close friends. Emily sighed to herself, Only a few more hours before the ceremony... That thought panicked her somewhat and she turned to Serena, wide-eyed. “I'd better go over the checklist again!”

Pushing aside the small bit of hurt Emily's words had caused in her, Serena chuckled and nodded, “Very well...” She knew Emily was a nervous wreck and tolerantly let the woman freak out just a little. “I'm sure everything will be fine.”

“Fine?!” Emily shook her head against that word. “It can't be just “fine”! This is Miranda Priestly's wedding! It has to be, perfect!”

“Shhh...” Serena leaned down and gently kissed Emily's lips. “It will be. You will make it so.”

Calming slightly at the oh-so-rational words, and Serena's steadfast presence, Emily nodded and then gasped, “I must check on the cake!” Running out of the tent quickly, she didn't even notice that Serena was left standing alone in the middle of the beautiful temple.

With a small sigh, Serena began to move, gravitating toward Emily, as she always did.

###

“This is... But I didn't...” Lara looked up at the other women in the room. “We didn't...”

Miranda held up her hand to stop the halted protests. “We know...” She indicated Blair, “There are also photos of Andrea with Blair and they also did nothing of the sort.”

“Who would do this?”

“That is what we are trying to determine.” Miranda sighed, “We have some of the best private investigators in the business looking into the matter. When we learn something more, Joanne has agreed to step in on the law enforcement side.”

“Why isn't she here?” Lara looked at Blair. “Surely your wife doesn't believe these... lies.”

Blair shook her head, “No, she doesn't. She's just um...” Glancing at Miranda, Blair chuckled a little, “...not feeling too well right now.”

“Speaking of...” Andy cautiously entered the discussion. “How's your husband going to feel about all this?”

“Well he won't believe it, if that's what you're asking.” Lara looked at the photo's again trying in vain to see where the perpetrator had joined her head to the naked body on the bed. “Even though it is a very good job... If I didn't know, for a fact, that I didn't do this...” She was going to be hard-pressed to explain these pictures.

“Mmmm...” Miranda nodded and sighed. “It is quite flawless.”

Lara and Blair both blinked at the tone of the statement. Lara's eyes widened, “You don't believe it, do you?”

Andy laughed and reassured both her friends. “No, she doesn't. She's just ticked that someone who can do this kind of work doesn't work in the Art department of Runway.”

Miranda glared at Andy, but quickly redirected her gaze to Blair who quietly asked.

“Who says they don't?”

“That is a good point,” Miranda nodded, but denied it. “If there was anyone in my employ who could do this kind of work, I would know about it.”

Andy agreed. “She's right. They don't think she pays attention to them, her minions, but she does.” Taking on a sonorous tone, Andy fluttered her eyes. “She....knows... all....”

Scoffing at that, Miranda spoke through her smirk, “You are so ridiculous.”

Turning her million watt smile on Miranda, Andy dared her, “Tell me I'm wrong.” Smirking at Miranda's silence, Andy let out a triumphant, “Ha!”

Lara laughed at their antics, knowing they were for everyone's benefit, to ease the tension. Her phone buzzed against her hip and she jumped. “Ugh... I hate it when it does that.” She checked the text message, _Dad's here_ and nodded. “My daughter informs me that my husband has arrived. Shall I ask him to join us?”

Miranda exchanged a glance with Andrea and nodded. “By all means.”

Lara pressed the appropriate buttons to let her husband know what room she was currently in, and to join them.


	52. Chapter 52

“C'mon.” Cassidy tugged on her sister's sleeve and motioned for their new friends to follow her. “Let's go check out the tent and make sure the pianos are still in tune.”

Caroline rolled her eyes tolerantly at her sister. “Of course they are. They were last night weren't they?”

“Yeah, but the workers might have shifted them to get the decorations in... I wanna make sure.” Cassidy pulled her sister a few more steps, “C'mon... if there's something wrong with them I need time to fix it.”

“Geez, Cass...” Alyssa's eyes reflected the amusement in her voice. “You act like you're the one getting married.”

That statement stopped Cassidy in her tracks and allowed Caroline to escape her grasp, but then Cassidy just shrugged. “I kinda am. When Andy marries Mom... she'll be part of my family, too.”

“Yeah,” Caroline smiled at the thought. “She really will be our Ma.”

Alan smiled at the expression on Caroline's face and spoke softly, “I think she already is, Ro.”

Alyssa nodded. “Me too.”

Cassidy widened her smile. “Me three!”

Unable to speak, Caroline just nodded her head then she grabbed Cassidy's sleeve while gaining control of her voice. “C'mon, we have to check the pianos.”

They all laughed and practically raced each other out of the hotel.

###

“Oh! Can I have an eight by ten of this one?”

Lara smacked her husband on the shoulder. “Michael Alan Hartstone! This is serious!”

Miranda watched the interplay, somewhat amused at the man's reaction, “So you don't believe the photos clearly showing your wife in bed with my fiancee?”

“Of course not,” Michael laughed, “Whoever did these was good, but Lara wouldn't cheat.” He handed the photo's back to Miranda. “Whoever's body is under those sheets is clearly naked, but it's not Lara.”

Licking her lips, Lara locked her eyes with her husband and handed over another set of pictures, ones that didn't involve sheets. “And what about these?”

Glancing at the naked pictures, Michael's forehead wrinkled. “Why didn't you show me these first?” He flipped through the pictures quickly and shook his head. “Not you.”

Lara leaned against her husband, laying her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, for believing that.”

Kissing the top of his wife's head, Michael assured her. “Of course.”

Miranda nodded. “I too believe that someone has manipulated the photos. Using body doubles would be one way of doing that.”

Michael glanced at the photos again, “She's pretty I guess.” He grinned down at his wife. “But she only wishes she's you.”

Blair watched the interplay and her eyes narrowed. “How do you know it's not her?”

Shrugging at that, Michael spoke matter-of-factly. “No scar.”

“What?” Lara looked at the photos again and groaned. “He's right...” She sighed at her own stupidity. “I was too shocked, and too busy looking at the neck and shoulder areas to see how they'd connected my head, face, to this picture...”

Tracing the area under the woman in the photo's navel, Michael told the other women in the room, “Lara had the twins via Caesarean... she has a scar, just here...”

Miranda sighed. “So now we have eliminated the one person the picture is not...”

“They slipped up.” Andy shook her head, “They were very careful with me though. The double they got was very...”

“Close.” Miranda nodded. “But also not exact.” Reaching for her glasses, Miranda retrieved one of the photos and began to study it without the emotional bias she had viewed them with before. “Andrea, I know you often experiment with accessories, but when do you actually wear toe rings?”

“Ugh,” Andy shivered. “Those things...” Her thought trailed off as she quickly shuffled through the pictures and found the one she was looking for, the one she'd seen last night that looked familiar. Grimacing when she realized why it was familiar, Andy pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Miranda was gonna go ballistic. 

“Andrea...” Miranda watched her fiancee's shoulders tense and narrowed her eyes. “What is it?”

“I, um... haven't worn toe rings for a few years.” She looked up at the expectant faces and sighed. “Not since Paris...that, Paris.” She swallowed hard at the expression on Miranda's face and pointed to the picture, admitting, “I recognize this room, background...” She focused on Miranda as she informed them. “It's Christian Thompson's room.” The teasing comment she'd made last night came back to Andy full force as Miranda did indeed look, murderous. “But they may have just gotten the same room for the photos...”

“And the toe ring?” Miranda handed over the picture in question.

Andy looked at it closely and shook her head, relieved. “It's not mine... I've never owned one like that, nor would I... it's tacky. Mine were always simple.” She spoke a bit more. “I'm just glad it's not really me. I, seriously, hate the idea of people taking my picture without me knowing it. Paparazzi included.”

“So,” Blair spoke up, “We know there were at least three other women involved. Because that is definitely my face, but...not, my body. Whether the women knew what they were doing or not is still in question. There is at least one photographer, and possibly another person able to manipulate the photos, if the photographer can't...” She shook her tawny brown hair. “This is starting to sound like a conspiracy.”

Miranda's nostrils flared as she put the pieces together, “Blair, contact the private investigators and tell them to concentrate their efforts on, Irving Ravitz, Jacqueline Follet...and Christian Thompson.”

“Miranda?” Andy didn't doubt that those two would do a lot to undermine Miranda professionally, but personally? And yeah, it was the room Christian had, but it the photos could have been taken after he'd left, long after really. Who knows how often that hotel updated their rooms?

“Think about it, Andrea. Access to models, access to photographers... access to digital manipulation equipment... and most importantly...” Miranda paused for them all to think about that before adding, “and access to a hotel room in Paris.”

Blair nodded. “French Runway.” She pulled out her phone and hit the contact number for the P.I.'s. Standing from her seat she, held the phone to her ear and headed for the next room, “I'll just let them know what's going on.”

Miranda smiled at the man in the room. “I must congratulate you, Michael. Your wife and son saved the day yesterday, and today you seem to have been the voice of reason that gave us the breakthrough we needed to solve this mystery.”

He grinned. “Well, I'm a pretty simple man. I know what I know and I know my wife wouldn't do anything like that.” He pointed to the pictures. Grinning at the charismatic woman, Michael winked. “Just let me know when you need the bodies to disappear.” He suffered another smack from Lara and asked, “What? I'm always pouring a foundation somewhere...”

Miranda laughed at the suggestion, some of the tension in her shoulders easing. “I must say the image of Christian Thompson being covered in quick drying cement like a statue in a cartoon makes me smile.” She grinned at the man. “I'll let you know.”

“Miranda!” Andy wasn't all that sure Miranda was kidding.

Michael and Lara chuckled, and Lara spoke. “Okay... well things seem to be moving right along here so... I think we need to go see what our children have gotten into.”

Nodding at that, Miranda agreed, “I should probably do the same.” There was no telling what kind of mischief the children had found this morning.

Andy nodded. “I'm gonna wait until Blair gets off the phone and then, I.. um... have some stuff to do. I still need to shower, for one.” 

Miranda sighed and nodded. “Don't forget and wash your hair... use the dry shampoo Terry gave you.”

“Yes, Miranda.” Andy grinned. She kissed Miranda and hugged her tightly. “I'll see you at lunch, okay?”

“Of course.”

###

“Wow,” Dorothy looked around the interior of the tent. “This is great.”

“It is quite lovely,” Tante sat in the first available seat as she examined the decorations.

“You alright, luv?” Natalie worried about her older relative. 

“I'm fine.” The older woman looked at the greenery and smiled. “Miranda's going to be very pleased.”

Pava nodded, “Andy's gonna love it too...” Of course, Pava knew as well as any of them that neither Andy nor Miranda would care a bit about what the place looked like. They would only have eyes for each other anyway. Pava knew that, because if she had ever gotten the chance to marry Mary, she wouldn't have cared one whit about the place where she got to do it.

“I think it's beautiful,” Mary took a deep breath, “and very peaceful, with the water sculptures and music.”

Until Mary had mentioned it they hadn't noticed the music playing softly, it fit so well with the surroundings. Walking further into the tent, they saw the pianos at the front, tucked tastefully into the greenery. Cassidy was sitting at one of the instruments playing softly, and the other children were standing next to the wall of the tent, watching her.

Cassidy saw the adults approaching and smiled at them as she continued to play for a few moments. She let the music become softer and fade out almost on its own before she took her hands away from the piano keys.

“That was nice, Darlin'” Pava grinned at the young girl.

The protest that it was just some twiddles died on her lips and Cassidy nodded, “Thanks.” She turned to Caroline and asked, “Did you get it?”

Holding up a small recording device, Caroline nodded, “Yeah.”

Pava narrowed her eyes at the girls. “What are you two up to?” Her Trouble-Meter went deep into the red when both girls looked at her with oh-so-innocent eyes and spoke in unison.

“Nothing, Gram.”

Tante chuckled, and Natalie grinned. “Looks familiar doesn't it?”

“Oh yes.” The oldest among them informed the youngest, “Your mother and Natalie used to look and say that exact same thing. It would usually turn out that 'nothing' was in fact, most definitely, something.”

Caroline laughed. “We're just finishing up on a gift for Mom and Andy. It's nothing anyone else will ever see.” She looked at Gram Sachs. “The project you were helping us with... it's private, for Mom and Andy only.”

“Yep...” Pava nodded, “They're going to love it. Even if I don't know exactly what all it entails.”

“Whoops,” Alyssa spoke up as she looked down at her phone screen. “Mom and Dad are looking for us.” She looked around at the company she was in and grinned as she sent a quick text back to her parents, well her Mom at least. “They're coming here.”

Caroline and Cassidy pulled their simultaneously buzzing phones from their pockets and nodded to their friends. Cassidy spoke for them. “Mom is too.”

Beginning to get nervous about the impending ceremony, Caroline looked at her sister, “Let's practice again.”

Cassidy shrugged. “Sure,” Placing her hands on the keyboard in front of her, Cassidy assured her sister, “But you're gonna do fine.” She began the song and Caroline jumped in after, as she always had in their practices. 

After a few moments, they got to one of the trickier parts of the piece and Caroline, again, flubbed that section. She stopped playing and hid her face in her hands. “I'm never going to get this right!”

Mary cleared her throat and tentatively stepped forward. “Um...” She moved toward Caroline and gestured to the bench the girl was sitting on. “May I sit?”

“Oh.. uh.. sure...” Caroline slid over a bit and smiled as Mary sat down next to her. “But, um... you play?”

Mary blushed as Pava chuckled, “Yes, Darlin'... Mary plays.”

“Actually,” Mary stood quickly, “I don't need to sit...”

“No...” Caroline gestured her back, “... if you can help.”

“I can, but I don't need to sit.” Mary motioned the girl to resume her place in the middle of the bench. She stood behind Caroline and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. “Can you guys start again? From the top?”

Cassidy nodded and glancing at Caroline, began the song. Caroline jumped in on the second note and tried to keep up.

Mary nodded as she felt the tension in Caroline's controlled motions. “Okay.. stop.”

She walked over to Cassidy and put her hands on Cassidy's shoulders. “Start again, from the beginning...” She saw Cassidy nod and after a glance at her sister began, again followed by Caroline. Mary nodded to herself at the marked lack of tension in Cassidy's shoulders. At the same point that she did before, Mary called a halt to the exercise and walked back to Caroline. Once her hands were in place on the girl's shoulders, Mary spoke again. “One more time, from the beginning, but this time” she added, “Caroline... you start.”

“Me?”

Looking down into the girl's wide eyes, Mary nodded. “Yes... you.”

“Okay...” Glancing at her sister, she counted off and began. This time Cassidy came in on the second note.

Mary grinned as the tension she felt under her fingertips was much less than she previously detected. When they approached the first place that Caroline had flubbed earlier, Mary slowly bit her bottom lip and withdrew her hands. They made it through that section with no mistakes, and Mary smiled at the astonished look on Caroline's face as the girls continued to play the entire piece, flawlessly.

“Wow!” Caroline turned to Mary. “How'd you do that?!”

Mary grinned at the girl. “I noticed it before, when we were at your house in New York. When you come in on the second note, you get a little frantic... right?” She nodded when Caroline did.

“Yeah, I feel like I have to hurry and catch up.”

“Mmmhmmm, I thought so.” Mary shrugged a little bit, “When you start first, you aren't so frantic. It helps you relax and think more about the music, instead of trying to catch up.”

“But...” Cassidy clarified her sister's earlier question. “How did you know to do that?”

Mary chuckled, “I haven't always owned a B&B.” She took a deep breath. She had wanted to say something back then, but at the time she hadn't been sure she had the right to say anything. Now, with them calling her 'grandma' and treating her so much like family, she decided that her help was welcome. “Once upon a time I actually gave piano lessons.” 

“Once upon a time, Darlin', you were a fantastic piano player.” Pava gazed at Mary with undisguised affection. “You were the best and I'll bet you still are.”

“Play for us.” Caroline stood and gestured to the bench, “Please?”

“Oh... I don't think...”

“Please,” Cassidy joined her sister and they turned on every ounce of Priestly charm they could muster. “Play for us, Grandma Mary.”

Considering it for a moment longer, Mary sighed and sat down on the bench, “I haven't played for quite a while...” at least not for an audience. “I'm very rusty.”

“That's okay...” Cassidy smiled and encouraged the woman. “We don't mind rusty...”

Laying her hands on the keyboard, Mary thought for a moment then began to play. She concentrated on her hands, on the keys, but didn't miss Pava's slight gasp when the other woman recognized the tune. It wasn't very long. Most songs from their day either seemed much shorter than the normal song today, or they tended to last a great deal longer. When she stopped playing, Mary smiled at the applause and turned to Pava just in time to see the woman casually wipe a tear away.

Cassidy slid onto the bench next to Mary. “That was great! What song was it?” The girl began to play, recreating the melody easily. “I don't think I've ever heard it before.”

Mary was stunned, “You're playing it... after only hearing it once??”

“Yeah.” Caroline rolled her eyes as she typed on her iPhone. “She's disgusting that way.”

“I thought it was lovely.” Natalie smiled at the older American woman.

Tante nodded. “Yes, I always did enjoy Patti Page's voice.”

Pava nodded, finally finding her voice. “Yep.” She looked at Cassidy. “The song is called “Changing Partners”.” Turning to Mary, Pava smiled.

Caroline was still typing into her iPhone quickly and she grinned. “Got it. Patti Page, Changing Partners on YouTube.” Holding her phone out so her sister could hear. They all saw the grainy black and white video begin to play.

We were waltzing together... to a dreamy melody when they called out change partners and you waltzed away from me.  
Now my arms feel so empty as I gaze around the floor and I'll keep on changing partners til I hold you once more.  
Though we danced for one moment and too soon we had to part, in that wonderful moment something happened to my heart. So I'll keep changing partners til you're in my arms and then oh my darling I will never change partners again.

They were all totally silent as their eyes went from the small screen to Mary and Pava who only had eyes for each other. 

Mary swallowed hard and broke the silence. “It was the only song I could think of. It's kind of been stuck in my head lately...”

“Well it's a good one.” Pava nodded. “And it was perfect.”

“It certainly fits the romantic theme for the day.” Miranda approached along with Lara and her husband. “I for one am not changing partners again.”

Everyone turned to see three new arrivals in the tent. Miranda smiled, “Thank you for introducing my daughters to some of the more, classic, music available.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Cassidy grinned wickedly and began to play a different song. Caroline laughed and began dancing with Alan and Alyssa. 

Lara winced as her children began to dance and sing along with the music, “Um... kids.. I'm not sure you want to be doing that right now.” She glanced at Miranda's narrowed eyes and edged away from the older woman, tugging her husband with her. “That's not...”

“C'mon, Mom!” Alyssa laughed, “Vogue with us! You love Madonna!”

“Caiside!”

Cassidy stopped playing immediately. The sudden silence in the tent made them all freeze. Cassidy turned to her mother, wide-eyed with fright. Miranda never called her by her true given name unless she was extremely upset. In fact, Cassidy had only heard her mother utter that name twice before, and both of those times had been exceedingly stressful. “Sorry, Mom...”

Miranda took a deep breath. “No apologies from you. I, overreacted.”

Natalie moved next to her sister, wrapping her arm around Miranda's waist. “You alright?”

Returning the embrace. Miranda nodded, “I am agitated, because Andrea is stressed. She is still struggling with her vows and I fear her tension will only increase as the time before the ceremony shortens.”

“We need to help her relax then...” Pava looked at Miranda, “What does she do to relax?”

Miranda's eyes closed then slowly reopened as she focused on Pava. She kept her voice low and even, but a bit of smoke entered the tone. “Nothing we currently have time for.”

Chuckling at that, Pava shook her head. “No... I suppose not.”

Glancing around at the shocked looks those who had heard the comment were displaying, Miranda explained, derailing their minds from the innuendo. “Often her runs take several hours, when she is tense, and she has already taken a run today.” Continuing her comments, Miranda sighed, “Time is growing short, and she will still have to prepare for the ceremony, which shortens her useable time considerably.”

“Hmmm.” Pava glanced at Mary, “Maybe she could listen to soothing music in the background... while she's writing?”

Miranda shook her head, “She has tried that, many times. She can't listen to music and write at the same time.”

A small exasperated sound drew everyone's attention to Emily.

“What is it, Emily?”

“Apologies, Miranda, but some of your guests are arriving and there is some sort of mix up with the reservations.” Emily shook her head as she looked at her phone screen. “God, these people...” Glancing around she quickly scanned the gathered faces. “Excuse me while I go try to sort it all out.”

Nodding at that, Miranda squeezed Natalie's arm, that was still around her, and patted it for release. “I will accompany you, Emily.” Also looking around at the assembled people, Miranda smiled. “There are no plans for an organized lunch, so if I do not see you before, I will see you at the ceremony.” Accepting the nods and smiles as acknowledgment, Miranda walked down the aisle and out of the tent, followed closely by Emily.

###

The general manager, who had taken over for the desk clerk five minutes into Emily's rant, nodded. “Yes...” He turned to Miranda, “We're very sorry for the mix up and apologize for any inconvenience your guests may have encountered.”

Miranda waved off the standard apology. “So long as it doesn't happen again.”

“No,” The GM shook his head. “It will not happen again.”

“Mmmm...” Her mind wasn't really on the situation. Emily had it well in hand. In fact, Miranda had been a bit impressed by the woman's tirade. As soon as her former assistant had begun, Miranda had known the situation would be handled fairly quickly. Her mind turned to the problem with Andrea and she sighed to herself. There was something that she knew of that might help Andrea calm down. It was to be a surprise during their honeymoon, but now, Miranda supposed, would be as good a time as any to give one of Andrea's smaller presents to her.

“Ms. Priestly...” The general manager spoke up, “If you would, come with me to the safe.” He checked his watch. “You requested your rings be retrieved at this time.”

“Oh, yes...” Miranda nodded and also glanced at her watch, “I appreciate the reminder.” Before she followed the man, Miranda stopped Emily. “Emily, contact Nigel and tell him to meet me in the manager's office then go to my room and take the wrapped present on the nightstand next to the bed to Andrea in her room.” She loved the efficiency of Emily's immediate nod even as she texted Nigel with the appropriate message. “Tell her not to wait to open it. She needs it now, to relax.”

Emily's curiosity overrode the normal censorship between her brain and mouth and she broke her own cardinal rule, asking, “What is it?”

Pausing for a moment, Miranda took a deep breath, licked her lips and smirked. “Her porn.”

###

Andy looked at the words she'd typed on the screen for a half second and growled in frustration. Highlighting it all she hit delete and began again. She couldn't believe she had waited this long to do this, but the words just wouldn't come, weren't right. A soft knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. “What now?” she muttered and crossed the room to answer the summons. She had come here, to the room she was supposed to have stayed in last night, to get away from people. She wasn't even sure who knew she was here, besides Miranda. Throwing the safety lock on the door, Andy opened it slightly, “Yes?”

“Andrea.. really...”

“Em?”

“Me too, Andy.” Lily shoved the redhead aside to be seen through the crack in the door. 

Closing the door, Andy unlatched the lock and opened it wide. “What are you two doing here?”

Emily answered primly. “I'm here at Miranda's request.” Handing over a small package, Emily continued her haughty explanation. “Miranda said you were tense and that this DVD would help you... relax.”

“What?” Andy took the wrapped package, confused. “What is it?”

Lily giggled and jumped up and down, “She said it was... porn!” The dark girl laughed at the expression on Andy's face. “I heard her say it...” She mock-imitated her friend's common protest. “I don't like strippers...” Laughing, Lily shook her finger at Andy. “You are SO busted...”

Laughing at Lily's antics and at the very idea of Miranda sending her a pornographic DVD, Andy shook her head. “What?”

“C'mon, girlfriend...” Lily practically pushed Andy back into the room. “Open it... and let's get to watchin'!”

Emily made a small sound of disgust and turned to leave when Serena, followed quickly by Doug, and then Andy's brother, of all people, arrived.

Andy looked up to see her once quiet sanctuary become Grand Central in a matter of ten seconds. “What are you all doing here?”

Most of them held up their cell phones or nodded, as Chad spoke for them. “Lily texted us.”

At that moment Dorothy walked through the still open door along with Josie and Daniel. Andy widened her eyes and felt her cheeks burning. She fumed at Lily. “You texted my mother!?”

Lily looked sheepish and shrugged. “I guess I just sent out a sort of blanket thing...I was so excited.”

“You were eavesdropping!” Emily crossed her arms and glared at Lily's antics.

Waving off that accusation, Lily shrugged. “I saw you yelling at the desk clerk and wanted to know what was up.”

“What is this about porn?” Dorothy shook her head.

“Well I'm certain Miranda didn't think I'd have an audience when I opened it!” Andy glared at Lily. Her million watt smile appeared as a distinctive chuckle sounded from the door.

“I most certainly did not.”

Andy laughed as the crowd parted like the Red Sea to allow Miranda through the room, Nigel following closely behind. She held up the package. “What is this?”

Amused blue eyes held Andrea's gaze for a moment before Miranda, turned a cold gaze toward Lily then licked her lips and smiled. “Exactly what I told Emily it was... it's your porn.”

Narrowing her eyes at the “your” distinction, Andy slowly opened the package. When she saw the title, her eyes closed and she pressed her lips together, tightly, trying not to laugh. She managed to speak two words, “My favorite!” before she burst into a fit of laughter. Tossing the DVD on the bed, Andy stood and hugged Miranda tightly. “I love you!” She was severely conscious of her mother's presence though and refrained from kissing Miranda.

Lily pounced on the movie. Her frustrated sound drew all their attention away from the hugging couple. “What's this??”

Andy never took her eyes off Miranda's face, but laughed softly and answered Lily's question. “My porn.”

Chad rolled his eyes and moved to take the disc case from Lily. He laughed and grinned at his sister and his almost sister-in-law as he read the case. “Steel Magnolias?”

Closing her eyes, Andy hummed deep in the back of her throat, “Mmmm... Olympia Dukakis.”

Miranda grinned and teased, “Careful now...” She rested her forehead against Andrea's and spoke quietly, “I had thought we could watch it together, at some point during the next two weeks.”

“A movie night...” Andy hugged Miranda tighter. “That sounds fantastic!”

Lily sighed, “Geez... movie night? On your honeymoon?!” She shook her head sadly, but grinned as she spoke. “You two really are just an old married couple aren't you?”

Andy's eyes crinkled at the corners, and never left Miranda's gaze. “You bet we are.”

“Okay, fine...I guess what you choose to do on your honeymoon is up to you...” Lily stood up from the bed and grabbed Chad by the collar and Doug by the arm, dragging out of the room. “C'mon Blondie...Dougie. Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into.”

Andy grinned as Dorothy followed them quickly. They heard her admonishing Lily.

“Don't you dare corrupt my son!”

Andy laughed and informed the remaining people in the room, “Chad is far from innocent!”

“Much like his sister?” Miranda smirked.

“Yeah...” Andy grinned. Now that her mother was gone, she had no qualms about kissing Miranda. Shifting closer, slowly, she spoke quietly finishing exactly when their lips touched. “Just like me.”

Moaning softly into the contact, Miranda returned the kiss wholeheartedly, letting their audience fade out of her consciousness. For a long moment, no one else in the world existed, except for Andrea.

When they finally had to break the kiss, Andy looked around at her empty hotel room. “Check it out... we scared them away.”

Miranda glanced around the room then mumbled, “Good,” before wrapping her arms around Andrea's neck and moving in to resume their previous action.

Grinning at that, Andy walked Miranda toward the bed and managed to murmur in the space between kisses, “Very good.”

###

Serena ran her hands from Emily's shoulders to her elbows. “You need a break.”

“No time.” Emily sighed and then steeled herself for the tasks ahead, “I still have several things to do before I can begin to get ready for the ceremony.” Giving in to the comfort, Emily leaned into Serena, savoring the long arms around her for a moment before the sound of the hotel's main door opening pulled her attention away. Shifting away from her girlfriend, Emily straightened her clothing slightly then walked forward to meet the new arrivals. Her voice was stern, impressing on the people their extreme luck at being here today, “The press has a space specifically for interviews. You are not to deviate from that area, at all. If you are found harassing any of the guests outside the interview area you will be summarily ejected from the ceremony, reception, hotel, and possibly the island. Is that clear?”

All the reporters present nodded.

“Very well,” Emily glanced at the small crowd and nodded, “There will be a few more press representatives arriving soon, so check in then return here in one hour. Bring your invitations and I will show you to the press area. Do not try to interview anyone between now and then.”

Nodding at the rest of the instructions, the reporters grabbed their cameramen and rushed the front desk. The first to get their rooms meant the first to get out and scour the hotel, Emily's instructions or not, they were all going to be snooping and taking behind the scenes pictures and video footage every chance they got.

“Is it wise to allow them here?” Serena watched the gaggle of reporters vying for the desk clerk's attention.

Emily shrugged. “It's news. One of the biggest social events this year. Miranda thought it was best to at least minimally control who was here, so she had me send invitations. No one can get in, to the ceremony or reception, even to the press area, without an invitation.” She checked her watch, “Speaking of which, I need to review some details with the security people.”

Serena smiled and nodded. Leaning forward she kissed Emily's cheek lightly, “Please remember to eat a bite of something around lunchtime.” She knew Emily would be busy for the time remaining between now and the ceremony, but the woman would have to return to their room in order to dress for the ceremony. “I will see you back in the room, later.”

“Thank you, for being so...” Emily had no idea how to express her gratitude for Serena's support. The kindness and understanding that seemed to flow from Serena to her had always made Emily feel better, but now, knowing that Serena cared for her as more than a friend, the emotions were often breathtaking. Shaking her head, Emily smiled and shrugged again. “Just, thank you.”

Serena smiled and nodded once, then watched as Emily walked away to do her job. A phrase floated through her head, one she'd never allowed herself to think before, given Emily's attitude about relationships. But she had heard Andy whisper a version of it to Caroline earlier and now she couldn't help thinking it as she watched Emily go. _I'm going to marry her._


	53. Chapter 53

Andy stared at the blank screen and sighed. It had been hours since she'd picked at her lunch with her fiancee and she had yet to come up with anything that remotely conveyed how she felt about Miranda. A soft knock on the door pulled her attention from the screen.

“Andy?”

Crossing the room, Andy opened the door to find Lily there, hand raised about to knock again. “Lily?” Blinking at her friend, she smiled. “Wow, you look great!”

Smoothing the dress over her stomach, Lily smiled. “Yeah... it fits pretty good.” 

“It does,” Andy agreed. “But this,” she reached out but didn't touch Lily's amazingly styled hair. “Wow.”

“You bet... Terry is great, and she's fast! I used to have to sit for hours while mom put cornrows in my hair. Admittedly this isn't my whole head, but Terry did this whole 'do in just over an hour!” Lily looked at her friend apologetically and raised her eyebrows. “It's... um... time for you to start getting ready.”

“What?!” Andy ran her fingers through her hair. “Are you sure??” She looked around the room, eyes finally landing on the small digital clock by the bed. “Oh my God!” Shaking her head, Andy backed into the room. “It can't be... Lily... I'm not ready...”

Chuckling at that, Lily followed her friend into the room and nodded. “Yes, you are.” She took Andy's hand and squeezed it slightly. “You've been ready for this, since the day you met her.”

“But...” Gesturing to the laptop, Andy began to shake. “I don't have my vows...”

“You will...” Lily tugged on Andy's hand, pulling her toward the door. “You always choose just the right words in your articles.”

“This isn't an article, Lily.” Andy looked longingly back into the room, at her laptop, before the door closed between them and she was on her way to the dressing tent she'd been assigned. The trembling that had begun earlier increased and Andy tried to breathe normally. It was time and she was so... not, ready.

###

Serena smiled as she put the finishing touches on Dorothy's makeup and Terry made the final adjustments to her hair style. “You're all finished.”

“Thank you.” Dorothy looked into the mirror and shook her head. “I would never have believed...”

Chuckling at that, Serena patted the older woman's shoulders. “Andy has to get her beauty from somewhere, yes?”

“She takes after Richard's side of the family for that, I believe.” Dorothy smiled at the woman's reflection in the mirror, but before she could say anything else, Lily dragged Andy into the tent.

Andy was guided behind the partition in the room and she quickly stripped out of her shirt and sweats. Then, after her lingerie, was in place, she wrapped herself in the, luxuriously soft, white cotton robe that was available to her. Terry got to work quickly, knowing that even after she finished the hairstyle there would be possible touch-ups necessary after the dressing process.

Caroline and Cassidy arrived a few moments later. Their eyes were sparkling with excitement. Caroline spoke for them. “They're rolling the red carpet out on the sidewalk, and Emily says the press will start filling up their pen soon to lay in wait for the guests. She's already got security moving into their positions.” 

Cassidy grinned at Dorothy. “You look great, Grandma.”

“Thanks, Sweetheart.” Dorothy grinned at the girls. “You aren't dressed yet. You should be getting your bridesmaids dresses on.”

“Yeah.” Caroline shuffled her feet. “We wanted to talk to Andy about that.”

Gesturing for Terry to stop for a minute, Andy looked at the twins, but spoke to Caroline. “What's up, Munchkin?”

“Well, the thing is, see... that you guys have never actually said which one of us you want as your bridesmaid....” Caroline shrugged. “And I know that you and Cass have this kinda bond thing... and I know you like her better, but..”

“Hey.” Andy was up out of the chair, moving to put her hands on Caroline's shoulders, squeezing them gently. “Look at me.” She waited for Caroline to look up at her, “I love you both, equally, without reservation.” She could see the doubt in those eyes, so much like Miranda's. “Cassidy has had some troubles lately that I've helped her out with. I hope that, if you ever need anything, you know you can come to me too...”

“I do.” Caroline teared up a bit and then continued, “That's why... um.. that's why I would like to be... your bridesmaid, Ma.”

Andy let a tear slide down her cheek and pulled Caroline in for a hug. “I think that sounds fantastic.”

Cassidy grinned at Andy and winked as she gave her Ma the thumbs up signal. “Okay then, I'm just gonna head over to Mom's dressing room and get ready.” She gave them all a little salute. “See ya at the ceremony.”

Serena stepped in, “Andy, please come with me. I can see the mascara I used is not as waterproof as it claims.” She grinned. “Very bad for the review in the next edition...” Glancing at Caroline, Serena gestured for the girl to move behind the partition. “You, go get dressed. Your makeup and hair are next.” She grinned as the girl dutifully did as she was told. Her morning runs with Andy had the side effect of lessening the intimidation factor of the devil's spawn, as the girls were often referred to in the Runway offices when Miranda was not present. She had to admit that they could be quite the trouble makers, but after seeing the interactions Andy had with them, the girls had become human very quickly, just as Miranda had done in the wake of Andy's affection.

Andy allowed herself to be pulled back into the make-up chair, submitting to Serena's capable hands and Terry's quiet competence. As she sat there, she allowed her mind to wander trying to find the words to express how she felt about Miranda, and the girls, and the family she was on the verge of officially joining. That familiar thought brought a sun-dazzling smile to Andy's face. Familiar but with a thrilling addition.

_I'm gonna marry her, today!_

###

“Miriam?”

Miranda had been relaxing on the small sofa that had been placed in her dressing tent. Terry and Serena were attending to Andrea first so Miranda had decided to disappear into her tent before the press arrived. A few moments of solitude seemed like just what she needed. She had enjoyed her few minutes though and welcomed her most beloved relative with a smile. “Tante, come in. You look lovely.” The cream colored skirt and jacket ensemble fit the woman perfectly. She hugged the older woman and they both settled on the sofa. “What can I do for you?”

“I know this wedding is far from traditional...” Tante's eyes sparkled at the expression on Miriam's face. “But, I thought, you might want to follow at least one.” Reaching into her jacket pocket, Louise produced a gold brooch.

Remembering the item from her childhood, Miranda's eyes widened. “Your grandmother's brooch?”

Nodding, Louise looked at the jewelry in her hand. “Yes, but it's been in the family longer than that. Her Bubbe gave it to her... and now,” she looked at the stag carving and took a deep breath then handed it over to Miranda, “I'm giving it to you.”

“Oh.. Tante...” Miranda's hand shook as she accepted the heirloom. “I... I don't...”

“Shhh...” Louise smiled at her favorite niece and shook her head. “It's seen its share of trials and tribulations. It's fitting that it goes to you.” Kind eyes met Miranda's and Louise spoke quietly, “I know your life has not been an easy one, despite what many people may think.”

“But...”

“No but's.” Louise exhaled softly. “Bubbe gave it to me before she and Zayde left Poland for England. When... when the war got bad, Abba packed up most of our valuables and sent your father to join them.” Thinking back to that turbulent time, Louise's breath sped up a bit, and she admitted, “In all honesty, I didn't have much hope of seeing any of those things again. He wasn't all that reliable, even back then.”

“Tante...”

“No, it's okay...” Louise smiled and continued the story. “Despite my naivete and sunny predictions regarding the situation, things got even worse. When I was... taken, to the camps, the survival of... things, was very low on my list of concerns. I very rarely thought I would see another day myself.”

“But you did...” Miranda wiped the tears from her cheeks, tears she, and Natalie, always shed when they thought about the horrors their aunt had endured. “You survived.”

Nodding, Louise agreed, “I survived.” She licked her lips. “And when I did, finally, make it to England, Bubbe had passed on but Zayde returned the brooch to me.” She patted Miranda's arm. “Now I'm passing it to you, as you, will one day pass it to one of your children... or grandchildren.”

Speechless at the gesture, Miranda could only stare at the piece of history that she held in her hand. She had been an outcast in their family for so long that being included, tethered, to the others, to their shared past in this way was, overwhelming. A slight squeeze on her arm drew her gaze away from the brooch.

“There is something else...” Tante again reached into her pocket and this time withdrew a coin. “I know most people leave this part off of the tradition.” Grinning, Louise handed over the coin, “But if you're going to do it, you may as well do it all...”

Miranda looked at the coin in her palm and laughed, grateful for the break in the tension, reciting the saying, “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue... and a silver sixpence in her shoe.”

Louise chuckled. “Yep, although with the price of silver these days they're worth quite a bit more than sixpence.”

“Thank you, Tante...” Miranda grinned as she tucked the coin into her left shoe, to get a feel for it there before she changed into her actual wedding outfit. “Now I just need something new, something borrowed, and something blue.”

“I'm sure the others can take care of that.” Louise patted Miranda's knee and pushed off of it as she rose from the seat. “I need to get going. I have another stop to make.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out another sixpence piece. “There are two brides at this wedding, you know?”

“Thank you, Tante.” 

With a small smile, and a little wink, Tante nodded once and left the tent.

Miranda looked down at the brooch in her hand, felt the coin pressing against her foot, and took a deep breath. So far this day had been far more emotional than she had expected, and it wasn't nearly over yet. But when it is over, Miranda's face lit with joy, _I will be married to Andrea!_

###

Dorothy was just leaving the main tent when Louise exited Miranda's dressing room. She smiled at the older woman. “Would you like to join me for a drink?” Knowing the woman was from England, Dorothy grinned. “Tea, maybe?”

Slipping the sixpence piece that she intended on giving to Andrea back into her pocket, Louise nodded. She knew that Miranda's young bride had been nervous about the ceremony and thought giving Andrea a few minutes alone would be a good idea. She responded to the invitation, “That sounds lovely.” Linking elbows with Dorothy, Louise allowed herself to be led out of the tent and back toward the hotel. There were already a few members of the press milling around in the little pen that Emily had designated as theirs. Louise chuckled as the so-called reporters ignored them as they walked past. Just as they were about to step out of the “press zone”, she spoke, quite loudly, to Dorothy. “I'm surprised none of the press wanted to interview you, being the mother of the bride and all...”

There was a surge of reporters toward them just as they stepped out of the “Zone” Emily had designated for them. Louise chuckled at the collective groan that went up from the pen as the people there realized the opportunity they had missed.

Dorothy also chuckled as they continued to walk. “You're a troublemaker.”

“Meh...” Louise rolled her eyes. “Serve's 'em right.”

“You know they will descend on us when we walk back through?” Dorothy grinned at the glint in her companion's eyes. With a bit of pleading mixed with a bit of chiding, she asked, “Just don't get me in trouble with Miranda, okay?” Dorothy sighed as Louise chuckled again and assumed the hand patting her arm was supposed to be reassuring.

“You just let me do all the talking, young woman.”

Dorothy nodded as they continued walking. “Yes ma'am.”

###

Cassidy watched Tante Louise and Grandma Dorothy walking out of the tent. With a deep breath she steeled herself and moved toward her mother's lair. Slipping into her mother's dressing room, Cassidy nervously spoke. “Mom, do you... need anything?”

“No, Bobbsey.” Miranda turned to look at her daughter. “I'm very well at the moment.” tilting her head, Miranda studied Cassidy's body language. “You, however, seem to have something to say...”

“Well, um...I know you like her better.” Cassidy moved closer to her mother. “But, Caroline is going to be Andy's bridesmaid, so, I guess you're stuck with me.”

“Like her better?” Miranda's forehead wrinkled. “Stuck with you?” She opened her arms and gestured for Cassidy to come closer. “Come here, Bobbsey.” She settled the girl on her lap. “You are extraordinarily special to me. I love you both with equal intensity. There is nothing I wouldn't do, for either of you.” Miranda took a deep breath. “It is possible I have paid a bit more attention to Caroline ever since she expressed an interest in publishing. It was not my intention to make you feel neglected.”

“You didn't!” Cassidy shook her head. “Not really. It's just... I dunno, she's so much like you and I'm... not.”

Miranda hugged her daughter and assured her. “You are both individuals, unique and special in your own ways.” She grinned. “I'm not 'stuck with you'. I'm very happy that you will be standing up for me in this ceremony. You are an extraordinary person who will, I'm sure, become even more spectacular with time. I'm always extremely proud that you are my daughter.”

“Oh.” Cassidy nodded a little sadly, “I guess Andy didn't tell you yet then.”

“If you are referring to the fact that you are gay,” Miranda nodded, “Andrea did inform me.”

“You aren't angry?”

“I am not.” Miranda sighed. “I am a bit disappointed.” She held tightly to her daughter when Cassidy tried to bolt. “Disappointed that you felt the need to relay that information through Andrea.” Miranda asked, “Why did you not come to me directly?”

“I dunno.” Cassidy laid her head on Miranda's shoulder. “It's hard to talk to you, sometimes, especially about...” She stopped talking, unable to even voice the subject.

Miranda filled in the blank as delicately as she could, “...things of a sexual nature?”

Cassidy nodded. “It's not really though.” Cassidy blushed. “Sexual I mean. It's just that I know that when I find someone to... love, that person will be a girl. Like you did with Andy.”

Smiling at that, Miranda looked her daughter in the eye. “It is my sincere wish that you do find someone to love as much as I love Andrea, no matter what gender that person may be. The only goal that I expect you to attain in your life is to be happy. Everything else should be a secondary consideration.”

Smiling at that, Cassidy whispered. “I love you too, Mom.”

Accepting a light kiss on the cheek, Miranda also smiled and gently urged Cassidy up off of her lap. “Alright then, I believe it is about time for you to be getting dressed.”

With a little bounce in her step, Cassidy nodded once and headed for the zippered garment bag hanging in the corner. “Yep, I'll be right back.”

###

Andy sat in the chair that Terry had used to do her hair and looked in the large mirror. Her hair was perfect. It would go exactly right with the dress she was going to wear, just like her mother had said it would. Glancing at the clock on her cell phone, Andy nodded. It wasn't going to be long now before the others would return to help her get into that dress. She almost couldn't believe the turns her life had taken to get her to this point. She thought back to the beginning of her turbulent relationship with Miranda, not the weekend after the brunette issue was published, but farther back, back to the time that Miranda had admitted that her feelings had begun. The memory used to make her cry, but now, Andy smiled a bit as she recalled the royal chewing she had received regarding her sweater and the color Cerulean Blue. The last line of that rant still echoed in her mind from time to time.

_However, that blue represents millions of dollars and countless jobs and it's sort of comical how you think that you've made a choice that exempts you from the fashion industry when, in fact, you're wearing the sweater that was selected for you by the people in this room, from a pile of... stuff._

Andy laughed softly at the words... choice, and selected,,, because they brought to mind another conversation she'd had with Miranda, much later in their association. In a luxurious town car, driving through Paris.

_“I was very very impressed by how intently you tried to warn me. I never thought I would say this, Andrea, but I really, I see a great deal of myself in you. You can see beyond what people want, and what they need and you can choose for yourself. “_

__

__

“ I don't think I'm like that. I couldn't do what you did to Nigel, Miranda. I couldn't do something like that.”

“You already did. To Emily.”

“That's not what I... no, that was different. I didn't have a choice.” 

“ No, no, you chose. You chose to get ahead. You want this life. Those choices are necessary.”

 _Choices,_ Andy thought and remembered Tante's subdued voice as they'd watched the sunrise.

 _So many people let hatred rule their lives. They decide what is right and what is wrong based on what they hate, instead of what they love, if they love anything. You must choose for yourself how to react to their decisions._

Looking at herself in the mirror, Andy smiled softly at her reflection and spoke quietly, “It really does all come down to choices, doesn't it?” She didn't get a chance to answer herself, because there was a commotion outside the door to the room.

“No sir, you can't go in there.”

“Yes I can... I'm family. I have to see her...”

Andy gasped and was across the room in a flash. Opening the door, she stared at the frozen tableau she'd caused by her appearance. She blinked then broke the silence. “Daddy?”

“Hi, Sweetheart... Can I talk to you?”

“Um... yeah...” She nodded. “Yeah.” She motioned her father into the room, signaling to the security man that it was okay at the same time.

He nodded, but didn't like it, and as soon as the man and his daughter were behind the closed door, he radioed the situation to his boss.

###

Miranda watched the activity in her dressing tent with tolerant amusement. There was music playing, loud enough for even Andrea's tastes, a trait she was not happy about Cassidy emulating, and both girls were giggling as Terry finished making Cassidy's hair match her sister's French braid style. Serena was trying to put some last touches on Cassidy's makeup and they were all singing to a fairly popular tune, if their familiarity with the lyrics was any way to judge. This particular singer was not yet influential enough to turn the tide of fashion. By the enjoyment of the girls, and the others, Miranda recognized that the artist was someone to watch for future trends.

“Okay.” Terry pronounced Cassidy's hair finished and motioned her up and out of the chair. Turning to their mercurial boss, the hairdresser motioned Miranda over to the dresser. “Your turn.”

Standing, Miranda adjusted the robe around her and moved to sit in front of the large mirror. With a very bland expression, Miranda waited. She smiled as Terry lifted her hands as if to adjust some lock of hair, then lowered them just as quickly. Blue eyes pinned the woman's reflection in the mirror as one eyebrow quirked upward. “Problem?”

Terry laughed. “No, just that I'm an idiot for thinking...” She shook her head. “I'm not going to touch one hair on your iconic head.” She grinned at Serena when the Brazilian chuckled. “It would be sacrilege!”

Serena nodded. “I agree.”

Miranda also chuckled. “Ridiculous.” Grabbing a brush, she proceeded to do her hair as she always did it in the mornings before work. “It's just hair...” Tossing the brush back down on the dresser, Miranda smiled at the reflections of her girls moving up on either side of her.

“You look great, Mom.” Cassidy hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

“You sure do...” Caroline also wrapped her arms around Miranda and kissed her other cheek. Resting her chin on Miranda's shoulder, she studied their reflections. “We need to get a picture of us, like this.”

Protesting that, Miranda pointed out. “We aren't dressed yet!” 

“We are.” The girls chorused.

Miranda laughed, noting that the girls were indeed fully clothed and she was the only one in the room yet to put on her dress.

“Shall I help you dress, Miranda?” Serena's eyes sparkled at her boss, partially because of the scene she was witnessing. The few interactions she had witnessed between Miranda and her daughters were always very heartwarming to watch. And partially because, although she wasn't supposed to discuss, The Event, Serena often couldn't help herself from uttering little reminding teases about the incident. “I would be more than happy to help.”

“Ha!” Miranda pointed her finger at the tall beauty and chided, with amusement. “You're a cheeky thing aren't you?” She had long since gotten over her accidental exposure to Serena. The small, more often than not, tasteful reminders of the incident frequently amused her more than anything. It was actually nice to have an “in-joke” with someone other than Andrea. She was surprised when the amused grin dropped from Serena's face and the woman's jaw went slack. She heard a quiet, awed sound escape the Brazilian's lips, something that sounded very much like, “Baaaahhhh...” Turning toward the door, Miranda smiled. _Of course, nothing less would revert Serena back to her native language._ “Emily...” She complimented her loyal friend, “You look lovely.” 

“Thank you, Miranda.”

It was Miranda's turn to lose her expression as she realized the consternation being displayed on her assistant's face. “What is it?”

“It's... um...” Emily swallowed hard and looked back through the door, down the corridor, across the width of the main tent, to the other closed dressing room door. “Andy's... father is here.”

Miranda stood immediately. “Oh?”

Nodding, Emily explained, “Security called me a few moments ago...”

“I see.” Miranda had moved so that she too could see out her door and over to Andrea's. It took everything she had not to go running over there, but her iron will held her in good stead, for now. “Perhaps we should let them talk for a moment.”

Emily's eyes widened but she nodded. “Yes, Miranda.” Turning to leave, she was stopped by Miranda's hollow voice.

“Don't go.”

Opening then closing her mouth, Emily nodded and stepped back into the room, automatically reaching for the door.

“Leave it open.”

With a quick glance at Serena and Terry, Emily took her hand away from the doorknob and nodded once before she continued on into the room. “Yes, Miranda.” She wasn't sure their inscrutable boss had even heard her as Miranda's gaze was fixed on the door across the way. The only time her eyes lost contact with Andrea's door was when the girls, after glancing at each other, quickly left the room.

###

Andy pulled the robe surrounding her a little tighter, wishing she knew what to say to the man. She tried to think about what Miranda would say and fought the urge to laugh out loud. No, in this instance she would not be following Miranda's probable approach to the situation.

There was awkward silence between them until Richard spoke quietly. “You look beautiful...”

“I'm not even dressed yet... Daddy.” Andy smiled. “But thanks.”

“Listen, Sweetheart...” Richard sighed. “I know you weren't happy about my reaction to your... announcement.” Suddenly he found his arms filled with a joyous Andy.

“Thank you... thank you, Daddy!” Andy hugged him tightly. “I knew you'd see reason...”

“Andy...” Richard tried to untangle himself from his daughter. “Andy... Baby... listen to me.”

“Huh?” Pulling away, Andy searched her father's face. “What?”

“I need to tell you something...” He knew the expression on his face was pained, it had to be. He didn't want to hurt his little girl, but, “There is something you need to know... about...” He forced himself to say her name. “Miranda.”

“What?” Andy shook her head as she backed away from him. The real reason for his visit becoming clearer by the moment. “Daddy,” she warned. “Don't do this...”

“I have to!” Richard sighed. “You deserve to know, the truth.”

###

“Grandma!” Caroline and Cassidy ran up to the two women enjoying their tea. Caroline spoke for them. “You need to come quick.”

Dorothy turned to face the upset children. “What's wrong? Has something happened to Andy?”

“Sort of.” Cassidy glanced at her sister then continued, concern lacing her tone. “Her father's here.”

“What?” Dorothy stood quickly. “Richard, is here?”

Caroline nodded, “Security called Emily about it a few minutes ago. We could tell that Mom wants to go and check on Andy, but she told us to give them a few minutes to talk...”

Cassidy took up the story, “We're not sure that's such a good idea.” She swallowed hard, “What if.. what if he convinces her to call off the wedding... to leave Mom?”

Tante chuckled and reassured her great-grand-nieces. “Don't you worry about that. Miriam and Andrea love each other more than anything... nothing he can say will change her mind.”

Dorothy fretted along with the girls. “My husband can be very... persuasive.”

Louise shook her head. “I don't care if he can sell snow to Eskimos. He won't, can't, say anything to make Andy stop loving Miriam.”

Nodding at that, Dorothy exhaled softly. “You're right, he can't...” She tsked her tongue against her teeth. “And he's not going to be happy about that either...” She gestured in the direction of the tents. “I should probably go, be there, to check on them.”

“Yep.” Louise stood, but waved Dorothy on. She linked her elbow with Caroline. “We'll be along.”

Caroline nodded to her sister and watched as Cassidy and their Grandma sped off toward Andy's dressing tent. She paused for a minute and asked, “So, where do you think we should look first?”

Louise chuckled and patted the small arm in hers. “You're quick.”

“I've been told I have good genes.” Caroline sighed. “I wish these dresses had a pocket for cell phones...”

“Well, since the ceremony is so close, I have an idea.” Louise guided the child toward the hotel elevators.


	54. Chapter 54

“ The truth?” Andy wrapped her arms around her middle. “I love her, Daddy. That is the truth!”

“But she...” He hated this, and hated Miranda for making him do this to his baby. “She only wants to possess you, manipulate you... she wants to control your life.”

“No, no Daddy... you have it all wrong.” Andy tried to get the man to see reason. “She loves me. She wouldn't do something like that...” This was, however, still Miranda they were talking about and Andy amended her statement slightly. “Not to me.”

“But she is!” Richard took a deep breath. “She came to see me... did you know that?”

Andy backed away some more, again shaking her head. “No...”

“She did, Andy. The day your mother and your Gram came here to visit you, she flew to Cincinnati to see me.”

“no...” Andy could feel the sinking in her stomach, and then whispered, almost to herself, “She was in meetings all day that day...”

“Well her ten o'clock was with me...” Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, Richard pulled out the prenuptial agreement Miranda had given him. “This is a pre-nup that she wanted me to help her manipulate you into signing.” He handed over the document.

“But I've wanted this for weeks.” Andy scanned the pages, frowning as she read. “She's been adamant about me being entitled to everything a spouse should be entitled to...”

“She wanted me to tell you what it says on the initial scan.” He pointed to the paper. “It makes it look like you don't get anything.”

Andy laughed, “I know her better than that. It has always been her intention that we be truly married, sharing everything.” She searched his face and would have smiled if she didn't feel so much like crying. “Daddy, I'm not stupid... according to this I would get even more than what a spouse would expect to receive.” She tossed the paper aside. “I've told her before I won't sign it...”

Richard sighed in relief. “Good. Now you're seeing reason. We can call this whole thing off...”

“What?” Andy couldn't believe her father was this clueless. She raised her voice a bit. “No!”

“She's manipulating you!” He overrode her protest loudly. “All she wants is to get her way!” Frustration added a decibel to his voice. “She doesn't care about you!”

Andy tried to drown out her father's accusations, shouting even louder than he had managed. “You're wrong, Daddy!”

“He certainly is.”

Andy inhaled shakily and turned to see Miranda standing in the doorway. “Miranda!” Smiling, Andy crossed the space between them quickly and wrapped her arms around her fiancee tightly.

Returning the embrace, Miranda looked over Andrea's shoulder at the man causing all the trouble. “I had thought you might need to talk, but then when the volume increased, I decided it was time to... intervene.”

“Of course you did...” Richard nearly sneered. “And obviously if you decided something then that's what happens...”

Ignoring him for the moment, Miranda pulled away from Andrea slightly to look her in the eyes. “You alright?”

With a tremulous smile, Andy nodded and lightly brushed her fingertips against Miranda's cheek. “I am now.”

“Dammit Andy!” His voice was at a near bellow now. “Can't you see what she's doing?”

“Daddy...” Andy demonstrated the volume they needed to keep. “Lower your voice.” She glanced at Miranda then continued her instructions to her father. “If you can't keep a civil tone, I will have security throw you out.”

“She's done this,” Richard ran his fingers through his graying hair and ground his teeth together, but kept his voice low. “She's turning you against me!”

“No, Daddy... I'm not against you. I never have been.” Andy smiled sadly. “It's you who's against me.”

“She tried to manipulate you...”

“Mr. Sachs,” Miranda smiled, her coldest business smile, and admitted, “I am a very manipulative person. I've found that many times that is the only way to get what you want.” He began to speak but she beat him to it. “However, I would never do that... to Andrea.”

“But you did!” He scooped up the pre-nup from where Andy had tossed it and shook it at her. “You wanted me to...” Miranda interrupted his rant.

“What I wanted, Mr. Sachs...” Miranda smiled, “is not necessarily what you think I wanted.” She shook her head at his obvious confusion. “You're daughter and I have a very good relationship. She has already seen that document. Even if she hadn't, did you truly think that you would have to explain it to her? She is quite intelligent.”

“What?” He looked at the papers in his hand.

Andy explained it to him, gently. “She wasn't manipulating me, Daddy.” Again resting her cheek against Miranda's temple, Andy spelled it out for him. “She knew how much the rift between us was hurting me. She wanted you to talk to me.”

“I... I don't...”

“She wasn't manipulating me, Daddy.” Andy sighed. “She manipulated, you.”

“I...” Miranda searched for the correct words, “merely wanted this... situation, resolved.”

“I know.” Andy shifted and kissed the temple that had been warmed by her cheek, “And I love you for it. Thank you.”

“Thank you?? Thank you?!” Richard was incredulous. “This is exactly what I'm talking about! She has you so brainwashed that she can do any sort of devious thing and you thank her for it!”

“You don't understand.” Andy was tired of discussing this. Moving away from Miranda, Andy sat in the chair in front of the dresser and spoke to her father. The resignation in her tone was evident to them all. “If you've said your piece, you can leave now.”

“Andy...” Richard didn't want to leave things like this, he needed Andy to listen to him, “Baby..”

“Don't call me that!” Andy's eyes flashed. “Don't ever call me that again.”

“Andrea...”

Andy turned on Miranda. “Don't you defend him...”

“I think you know me better than that.” Miranda spoke calmly and moved to stand next to the distraught woman. She put her hand on Andrea's shoulder. “However, I don't want you to say anything you will regret later.”

“I won't regret it, Miranda.” Andy looked from Miranda's loving face to her father's grimacing one. “He's the one that will regret it.”

“Good God, Richard.”

All three occupants of the room turned toward the voice at the door. Miranda nearly smiled at the look in the woman's eyes. It wasn't only Richard's side of the family Andrea took after.

Dorothy continued into the room, directly toward her husband. “What have you done?”

“I had to tell her, Dot.”

“Richard...”

“I couldn't just stand by and...”

“Yes!” Dorothy put her hand on Richard's chest and sighed. “You could have, you should have...” Shaking her head, she pleaded with him. “Don't do this... come with me.”

“Dot... I have to...”

“No!” Dorothy grabbed his lapel and began to pull him toward the door. He resisted forcing her to turn back to face him. She nearly begged the man, “Don't do this to Andy... don't make her choose between her past, and her future.” 

“But...”

“You'll lose, Richard...” Dorothy sighed and spoke quietly to her husband. “If you push her, you'll lose.”

“She's acting like a child!” Richard kept his voice low, intending only Dorothy to hear. “Why would she choose this....woman, over us?? We didn't raise her to turn her back on her family.” 

“You raised her to think for herself!”

Richard's head snapped to the door to find his mother glaring at him. “Mother...”

“That's right.” Pava shook her head and crossed the room. “I am your Mother, and you're going to listen to what I have to say.”

“Mom... not now.” He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “You don't understand.”

“Richard Andrew Sachs... I am, at this moment, as close to turning you over my knee as I have ever been in my life.” Pava clenched her hands at her sides. “I understand more than you realize and you have got to start dealing with the fact that Andy is happy!”

“But she can't be! Not like I am with her mother... not like you were with Dad.” Richard's forehead wrinkled in confusion as he watched his mother seem to wilt.

The weight of the past years pressed on Pava's shoulders, and her voice became resigned. “Son, we need to talk.”

“What?”

“Now.” Pava rubbed the back of her neck, so as not to mess up the make-up that had been so carefully applied earlier. “Do you want to come with me, or should I ask the others to leave for a bit?”

“Just go, Daddy.” Andy tugged on her robe. “I still need to finish getting ready.”

“You're still going through with it?” Richard was incredulous. “After everything she's done? You're still choosing her?”

Licking her lips, Andy glanced at the wonderment in Miranda's eyes and smiled a small soft smile. “Always.”

With a frustrated sound, Richard threw his hands in the air and stomped out of the room.

Pava shook her head as her gaze followed her son. She spoke to the rest of the room. “I'll speak with him. He won't cause any trouble at the ceremony.”

“You bet he won't.” Dorothy nodded at her mother-in-law and they both followed the upset man, intent on catching up with him before he got to the press pit.

###

“You alright?” Miranda watched her fiancee's face closely. 

“No...” Andy sighed, “I didn't expect that.”

“I'm sorry.” Miranda rested her forehead against Andrea's. “I had hoped he would come to his senses...”

“You meant well.” Andy moved to the couch and sat, relaxing back into the corner of it. “I wish he wasn't so...”

“I know, my Darling.” Miranda walked over, placing her hand on Andrea's shoulder. “I truly am sorry.”

Andy smiled and took the hand on her shoulder, tugging lightly to bring Miranda down onto her lap. “Let's just forget all this... run away...You already have two weeks off... let's just go to the house and be by ourselves.”

Searching Andrea's eyes, Miranda tried to determine if the woman was serious. “Is that what you honestly want?”

Chuckling at that, Andy pulled Miranda into a tight hug. “Oh God, you would do that, wouldn't you?” She laughed louder as she released the hold and looked into Miranda's loving eyes. “You would just throw all this away, all the planning, all the time, everything... if I wanted to go.”

“Of course.” Miranda smiled. “Have I not told you that I would do anything for you?”

“Yeah...” Andy smiled. “Um.. do you think... maybe, we could practice that end bit of the ceremony... just a few times?” She smiled wider as the question drew a true laugh from Miranda. “God, I love that sound.” She gently traced the older woman's delicate cheekbones and sighed, “I love you.”

“And I, love you.” Miranda leaned in to comply with Andrea's request for practice with the kiss. The moment their lips touched Miranda was again ready to acquiesce to Andrea's previous request as well. Running off to the house, right now, seemed like an excellent idea to her. They deepened the kiss and Miranda sighed as Andrea's hand found its way inside the robe she wore. She loved Andrea's hands. She loved Andrea's hands on her. Moaning as the soft caresses shifted to purposeful exploration, Miranda broke the kiss. “Darling, you're starting something we don't have time to finish.”

Andy chuckled, low and sensual, and continued her search for bare skin. “They won't start the ceremony without us.”

“Mmmm... very true...” Miranda agreed, “but, there are preparations to be made...” She gasped as Andrea found a particularly sensitive area. “And anyone could walk in here at any moment.”

“That is true...” Andy grinned wickedly. “Who will it be, do you think?” She tugged the tie holding Miranda's robe loosely closed. “Who do you think will walk in on us, hmmm?” Andy offered some choices between kisses. “Terry? Serena?”

“Oh.”

“Ma?” Andy licked then kissed Miranda's pulse point.

“Oh no...” Miranda groaned at Andrea's touch and knew she was losing this battle.

“Caroline or Cassidy?...” Nipping at Miranda's ear, Andy's lips traced Miranda's jawline down to find her mouth, ready and waiting. After a long kiss Andy offered a final option. “Emily?”

“Oh, no...” Miranda pulled herself away. “We can't... not here...”

“Shhh...” Andy removed her hands from the inside of Miranda's robe and quickly began rubbing her back; with long strokes, up and down. “Easy.. I know... shhh... it's okay...”

Slowly relaxing, Miranda shook her head, laughed at how insane she felt and admitted, “I wouldn't have been able to resist much longer...”

Andy continued her impromptu backrub and leaned forward to find Miranda's ear, whispering, “Me either.”

They both jumped slightly as a soft knock on the door was followed quickly by the door opening. The new arrival saw their position and gasped, “Oh! I'm sorry.” She turned quickly to go. “I'll just...”

“No!” Andy smiled as Miranda stood, quickly tying her robe closed, “Mary, wait!” She stood too, adjusting her robe as well. “Please, come in...”

Miranda nodded and whispered, “There's one we didn't expect..” then spoke louder, “I was just leaving.”

Mary was embarrassed. “I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to...”

“It really is fine.” Miranda kissed Andy quickly then moved toward the door, patting Mary's arm as she passed. “I do need to go.”

Andy watched Miranda leave then resettled onto the couch, leaving room for Mary to sit next to her. “What can I do for you?”

“I, um... wanted to talk to you, for a minute.” Mary hesitated then sat down on the couch. “If you don't mind?”

Much calmer now, Andy smiled and nodded. “Sure...” She saw the flush on Mary's cheeks and asked, “Does this have something to do with Gram?” Smiling at the astonishment on Mary's face, Andy asked, “About how you feel toward her?”

“How did you...” Mary wilted a bit. “Is it that obvious?”

“It is to me.” Andy didn't voice the rest of her thought, _and anyone else who has seen you together._

“But...” Mary berated herself. She'd been so careful! She didn't dance with Pava. She never really touched her when other people were in the room. 

“I can see it,” Andy explained as she met Mary's gaze, “in your eyes. I see that look all the time, when Miranda looks at me, and in the mirror when I think about Miranda...” She assured her visitor, “It's okay. Gram loves you too. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Mary smiled even as tears filled her eyes.“I know. I've known for a long, long time.”

“So what's the problem?”

Mary looked down at her hands, clasped in front of her and admitted, “I'm afraid.”

“Ah...” Andy acknowledged. “That is a problem.” She asked, quietly, “And Gram? Is she... afraid too?”

“Her?” Mary shook her head. “No... Pava has never been afraid of anything.” Mary laughed, ironically. “If she'd had her way we'd have both gotten divorces and run off together...she was always so....fearless.” Shaking her head at those crazy plans and wild ideas, Mary sighed. “And then...”

Andy licked her lips and continued the sentence, “And then... my daddy came along.” Again, Mary looked astonished that Andy could know that. Andy shrugged, “I can guess some things.” Winking at the older woman, Andy reminded her, “I have a fearless woman of my own and I know that even seemingly fearless people have weaknesses.” Patting Mary's clasped hands, Andy smiled. “I know that if Miranda thought the girls would be... disappointed in her, for any reason, it would kill her. And I know that she would go to... great lengths to keep that from happening.”

Mary willed the tears not to fall from her eyes and nodded. “Yeah... after he was born, everything with us just... slowly, stopped.”

“And she never told him...” Leaning back into the soft surface, Andy studied the tent's ceiling. “Wow, this is really messed up.”

“She blames herself,” Mary sniffled. “She thinks if she'd told him sooner, that he would be.... better able to accept you, and Miranda.”

“No.” Andy groaned at the thought of her Gram putting any of her father's attitude on herself, “Telling him would have just turned him against her. He never would have allowed us to be around her after that...” Something occurred to Andy, a comment she'd heard at her birthday barbeque came back to her. “Aunt Dawn knows...”

“Yeah,” Mary nodded. “Dawn has always known, but she kept quiet in public. She did razz Pava about it in private quite a bit.” Mary shrugged and only needed one word to explain that attitude. “Sisters.”

“Ah... right.” Andy had heard the girls, when they thought she wasn't listening, razzing each other about different things so she guessed she had an idea of what being sisters entailed. With Chad it was different, but she gave him a hard time about some things as well. Now something Mary said chimed in her head and she repeated it, “Told him sooner??” Andy sat up. “She's telling him... now? About you and her??”

“I don't know if she's telling him about... us, but I know she intended on telling him about, her.” 

“That's her decision I guess...” Andy became lost in thought for a moment and spoke quietly, almost to herself. “Her choice.”

Mary sighed. “If I wasn't such a coward I would be there with her, but I can't even dance in public with her.” She looked at Andy. “How do you do it? How do you find the strength to deal with... all the things you have to deal with?”

“You mean, the paparazzi following us around, having our pictures in the tabloids, false stories, lying ex-husbands, crazy stalkers and a gaggle of press at our wedding?” Andy grinned as Mary nodded to all those things. “Well, if you were listening, I don't do it alone... Miranda and I rely on each other for support. If we didn't have that... what would be the point?” At Mary's silence, Andy shrugged. “I can't imagine my life without Miranda. To be with her means I deal with all those things I mentioned. Would it be easier not to have to deal with that? Certainly... Would it be worth giving up Miranda to not have to deal with it? Not even remotely. I will do anything to be with her, have her in my life, be in her life.”

Mary played with a bracelet that surrounded her wrist and nodded as she listened to Andy's speech. “I felt that way too, only anything seemed to be too much and I chose the safe route. I couldn't deal with what a life with Pava would bring...” With a deep cleansing breath, Mary spoke softly. “I know that I'm not your family...”

“Whoa...” Andy shook her head and smiled as Mary's head snapped up. “My Gram loves you... that makes you my family.”

With a bark of laughter, Mary covered her mouth even as the tears spilled down her cheeks. “That's going to take some getting used to.”

Winking at that, Andy handed Mary a tissue and chuckled, “It's easier than you think.”

“Well then.” Mary wiped the tears from her eyes and unclasped the bracelet she wore, “I want you to carry this, when you get married.” She handed over the charm bracelet. “Pava... Pava gave it to me, years ago when we... first...” Shaking her head, clearing the memories, Mary continued. “She said she was going to get hundreds of charms for me...for our life together...” Her voice failed her as Andy reverently took the bracelet, then she blurted, “But I want it back!” She laughed to cover her tears. “It's your something borrowed, okay?”

“Of course.” Andy hugged the older woman. “Thank you!”

Mary held on tightly and whispered, “I'm so glad you have the option...to be with the one you love.” She pulled away, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Back then, we just didn't really have a choice. Not where we lived...” Standing, Mary took a step toward the door. “I should go, find her...”

Nodding, Andy also stood. “Okay... I need to finish getting ready.” She watched Mary leave and only looked at the bracelet still in her hand after the door had closed. The delicate silver chain only held one charm. Andy touched the tiny silver heart and couldn't help the tear that leaked from her eye. “Oh, Gram...”

###

Dorothy and Pava caught up to Richard quickly and guided him past the reporters. Pava shot Louise a grateful look as the older woman and both the girls kept the vultures distracted. She followed Dorothy, keeping Richard between them, to the elevators. The ride up was thankfully silent. Pava couldn't tell what Dorothy or Richard were thinking, but her mind was running all the different scenarios in her head, not liking the outlook on most of them. Trailing along behind the couple, Pava found herself entering Dorothy's hotel room. As soon as the door clicked behind her, Pava jumped when Dorothy rounded on Richard.

“What were you thinking!!”

“Dot!” Slumping into the cushioned chair, Richard buried his face in his hands, “Don't yell at me.”

“Why not?!” Pava held herself back, unwilling to become physically violent at this stage of her life. “You deserve it.”

“I was only trying to...”

“What?” Dorothy threw her arms in the air and paced the room, “Force your daughter to think like you? Make her choose between her father and the person she loves?? How can you possibly think that would help anything?!”

“She's making a mistake.”

“No.” Pava sighed, “She's making the exact right choice for her.” She looked at her son sadly, “It's not your life, not your decision. It's not up to you to say what makes her happy.”

Jumping to his feet, Richard countered his mother's statement, “I'm her father!”

“That doesn't give you the right to control her life...” Pava sighed, “Just like being my son doesn't give you the right to control mine.”

Richard barked with laughter, “Yours?! I've never controlled your life!”

“Sit down, Richard.” Pava rubbed the back of her neck, “It's time you heard... the truth.”

Dorothy blinked and tugged her husband down onto the couch, settling next to him. Sliding her hand into his, Dorothy laced their fingers together and squeezed slightly. He was being a jerk, but he was still her husband, and she did love him. She had a good idea what Pava was going to say and wondered how Richard was going to take it. When Pava began to speak, telling them about her life, before she was married, before Richard... and the decisions she made after the man was born, Dorothy felt tears trailing down her cheeks. Pava never once named the woman she had been in love with, but Dorothy had a good idea about that person's identity. What she had no idea about were the sacrifices Pava had made, for her son. Richard hadn't known either, obviously. His incredulous face as his mother's words impacted him was enough for Dorothy to know he was shocked, but his grip on her hand reinforced the idea that he wasn't taking the revelation well. She hoped he got over it soon though, because the wedding ceremony was going to begin, and come Hell or high water, Dorothy intended on being there.

###

Louise focused on the reporters, holding their attention as Pava and Dorothy ushered a man she'd never seen, presumably Andrea's father, past them. She had been ready for many of their questions regarding the wedding, but then one of the men pushed a microphone in Caroline's face and asked, “How do you feel about your dad's relationship with Candice Gaines?”

Caroline took her sister's hand when she saw Cassidy's frown. She watched her sister immediately begin to put up her emotional walls then Caroline replied calmly, “We have been advised by our father's lawyer and the authorities not to discuss the matter due to the ongoing investigation into Candice Gaines and her partner's activities.” She grinned as Cassidy composed herself and also spoke calmly.

“Now if you will excuse us, we have a few things to attend to before the ceremony begins.” With a socially acceptable smile, Cassidy gestured to the walkway that led to the hotel, “I'm sure the guests will begin arriving soon. Please be respectful in your interviews.”

Nodding at that, Caroline warned them, “Yes, watch your boundaries. Emily will have no problem whatsoever revoking your press passes, not only for this event but for an unforeseen number of events in the future and if you're lucky, she won't mention it to our mother.” The murmurs of agreement to that statement along with some slightly louder comments about “Miranda's devil dog” made both girls smirk. Caroline linked her elbow with Tante Louise and waited for Cassidy to move to the other side of the older woman, before they began walking back toward the dressing rooms.

Louise patted the arms around hers, “I'm impressed with the way you handled yourselves back there.”

“We've dealt with the press before.” Caroline gestured back toward the group they'd just left, “Those guys are sweethearts compared to some of the vultures we've encountered.”

Cassidy giggled. “They're just scared of Emily.”

“That's the truth.” Caroline laughed. “They have good reason to be too.”

“But,” Louise was confused. “She's just an assistant...” 

Caroline shook her head and corrected the older woman gently. “She's Mom's First Assistant...for now.”

“For now?”

“Yeah,” Cassidy explained. “In two weeks, Emily will start her new job as the Head of the Events Planning Department at Elias-Clarke.”

“From assistant to head of a department?” Louise was surprised at that jump.

“From Mom's First Assistant to the head of any department is practically a demotion.” Caroline shrugged. “Emily won't have the power she's used to, but she'll have some, and a bigger paycheck, plus she'll be doing something she likes.”

“She likes working for Mom. She wouldn't have taken the job if Mom hadn't made her.” Cassidy rolled her eyes. “She worships Mom.”

“Worships?”

Caroline nodded, “Yeah, in a way... she wants to be like mom... everyone wants to be Mom. They think she has this incredibly glamorous, perfect, life and they all want that too.”

“They just don't understand how hard Mom works, or what she gives up for that life.” Cassidy stopped talking as they reached the door to their mother's dressing room.

“Oh!” Louise chuckled, “I've already spoken with Miriam... I would like to have a word with Andrea now.”

Caroline nodded for Cassidy to go on. “Okay Tante... we can go see Ma. I need to talk to her too.” She paused before they turned around toward Andy's dressing room. “Cass, the guests really will start arriving soon. We need to be ready to play in just a little while.”

“Sure...” Cassidy smiled. “Just tell me when.” With that, Cassidy slipped into their mother's dressing room quickly. From this point on the doors would be opened and closed quickly and as little as possible to limit the possibility of the brides' dresses being seen before the ceremony.

Caroline sighed as she walked with Louise to Andy's door. “Cass never gets nervous about performing.”

“I'm sure she does, Dear.” Louise chuckled. “She's just a bit better at dealing with it... much like Miriam is, I suspect.”

“Ha!” Caroline spoke as she opened the door to Andy's dressing room. “Mom's not afraid of anything!”

Andy looked up at her visitors and answered the statement she heard, “You'd be surprised at what scares your mom, Munchkin.” She smiled at her visitors. “What's up?”

“I need word with you.” Tante's eyes slid sideways for a moment.

With a grin, Andy nodded. “Sure.” She turned to Caroline. “Can you do me a favor, Munchkin?”

“Um.. sure.”

“Go find my brother and tell him I want to see him for a minute, before the ceremony.”

“Oh, sure!” Caroline nodded. “I'll go find him then I'll be back, I... um... need to talk to you too, before Cass and I start playing for the guests.”

“Thanks.” Andy smiled as Caroline headed for the door.

“No problem, Ma.” She grinned. “Be right back.”

Louise chuckled as she settled on the small couch in the room. “You're very good with them... the girls.”

“They're good kids.” Andy sat next to Louise. “What can I do for you?”

“Well,” Louise began, “I suppose you've heard the saying “Something old, something new...”

“Something borrowed, something blue.” Andy smiled. “Yeah, it sounds familiar.” She lifted her wrist to jingle the bracelet that Mary had given her. “I already have the something borrowed.”

Louise nodded, “Good.. good...” Reaching into her pocket, she closed her hand around the coin she found there, “The entire saying though, is “'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue... and a silver sixpence in her shoe.'” She handed over the coin. “Traditionally, the left shoe is considered the lucky one.”

“Oh...” Andy smiled as she looked at the coin in her hand, then her smile faded. “oh...”

Tante blinked. “Problem?”

“Well...” Andy chuckled and stood, speaking as she walked across the room. “The thing is...” Andy moved behind the dressing partition, and returned with a box. “My shoes aren't exactly conducive to keeping things in them.” Opening the container, Andy showed the older woman the items in question.

Grunting at the contents of the box, Louise clicked her teeth together a few times and then grinned at Andy. “Got any tape?” She laughed when Andy graced her with a megawatt smile.

###

Caroline found her target in the hotel lobby, trying to chat up two models. She smirked at their total disinterest. She knew their type, clackers were rarely interested in anything that didn't help them or their career, and decided to help her uncle out. Caroline was not unknown among the denizens of Runway. Her and her sister's reputations were nearly as fierce as their mothers, and she knew many times they were referred to as the “Devil's Spawn”. Making sure the women saw her as she walked up to their group, Caroline smiled her most polite, most terrifying, smile. “Hello,” she turned, dismissing them in the process. “Uncle Chad, Ma would like a word with you.”

“Oh, sure.” Chad smiled at the girl then turned to the models. “Sorry ladies, duty calls.”

The women exchanged glances and the blonde spoke coyly, suddenly very interested in the man that seemed comfortable with the Devil's Spawn. “We'll catch up with you at the reception.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, whatever...”

Caroline chuckled as she and her uncle walked away. “You are so in...”

Chad laughed. “How old are you again?”

Rolling her eyes at that, Caroline just tugged on his tailored Armani jacket. “C'mon, don't keep your sister waiting.”

“You know I think it's the coolest thing ever that Andy has kids now, right?” Chad grinned down at his new niece. “I really never imagined ever getting to be an uncle. And I never imagined having nieces as old as you right off the bat.”

Caroline grinned. “I never really imagined having an uncle as young as you.”

They slipped past the reporters, who were busy interviewing some early arrivals, and stopped briefly at Andy's door. Caroline knocked, and entered quickly when she heard the quiet, “Come in”. 

“Hey Andy... Here's your brother, as requested.”

Laughing at that, Andy grinned, “Thanks, Munchkin.” She hesitated a moment then grinned as Caroline gestured over her shoulder with her thumb.

“I'm gonna go check out what Mom's doing.”

Andy smiled. “Thanks...” She watched the girl leave then turned to face her “little” brother. “You look very handsome...”

“Yeah?” Chat grinned and preened a little, “I clean up nice, eh?” He knew something serious was bothering his sister. “What's up?”

“Dad's here.”

“What?” Chad instinctively moved closer to Andy. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, Andy reassured him. “Yeah, it was just a bit upsetting.” She wrung her hands together and looked apologetic. “I, um... wanted to ask you to... um...”

“Keep Dad from making a scene?”

“Yeah...” Andy sighed. “You've always been able to control him best.”

“Ha!” Chad grinned. “You're the one who's always had him wrapped around your little finger.”

“Not anymore.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Chad nodded. “Okay... This is your day, Andy. I won't let him mess it up.”

“Thanks.”

He shrugged and grinned. “What else are brothers for?”

With a bark of laughter, Andy moved forward and hugged him. “They're for a lot more, little brother... and thank you, for all of it.”

“You're welcome.” Chad patted her back. “Love ya, Sis.” He pulled away and tugged on her robe's lapel. “Guests are beginning to arrive. You better get dressed.” He grinned. “I gotta get out there and make sure everyone sits in the right places. Miranda's brothers are directing traffic at the moment, but Dougie and I are supposed to take over soon.”

Nodding mutely, Andy realized just how close the ceremony was and swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Okay...” She smiled weakly, “See ya in a few then...”

Winking at the suddenly nervous bride, Chad headed for the door. 

Andy grabbed her phone and sent a couple of quick texts. She could manage the dress herself, but for the shoes, she would need help.

###

Mary was out on the balcony of their room, leaning against the rail with her forearms when she heard the door behind her slide open. She knew who it was, but waited for Pava to speak.

“Thought I'd find you here.”

“I needed somewhere quiet, to think.” Mary continued to look out across the magnificent view of the island. “So how'd it go?”

Pava shook her head, unwilling to discuss her stubborn son. She deflected the question instead. “Whatcha thinkin' about?”

Glancing at her companion, Mary sighed. “Us.”

“And?” Pava watched her friend closely. “What did you decide?”

“I...” Wrapping her arms around her ribs, Mary shook her head. “I'm scared.” She swallowed hard. “It's been so long.”

“Yes,” Pava nodded, “it has.” She reached out, putting her hand on Mary's shoulder. “No one knows for sure about us, or anything about our past, or our friendship now. There is nothing wrong with keeping our relationship private.” That was the sticking point for Mary and Pava knew it. “Publicly we can simply be friends.”

“Do you know what you're saying?”

“I'm saying,” Pava sighed, “I'm saying, I will wait for you to be ready.” Leaning in, Pava kissed Mary's lips lightly then with a bit more fervor. Pulling away, she smiled, her fingertips brushing Mary's cheek lightly, “The ceremony will be starting soon...” Moving away, Pava reentered the hotel room.

Mary watched through the glass as Pava left the hotel room, supposedly on her way to the ceremony. She only waited a few moments before she followed.


	55. Chapter 55

“That should do it.” Blair stepped back, admiring her handiwork as much as the woman who wore it.

Miranda turned to look into the full length mirror and took a deep breath, standing a bit straighter, holding her shoulder's back, slightly elongating her neck. “Indeed.” The strapless, sleeveless dress fit her like a second skin and had been intentionally chosen to show off what was, in Miranda's opinion, one of her best features. That Andrea commented on her neck and shoulders almost constantly helped that opinion considerably. The amount of time Andrea concentrated on the expanse of skin during their lovemaking only gave the young woman's words the credibility mere spoken platitudes lacked. Now though, the area seemed perhaps too much. She frowned as she tried to think of a quick solution.

Tilting her head, Blair nodded at Miranda's frown and agreed. “Yeah...” The ankle length dress itself was silvery white, matching Miranda's hair perfectly. There were thousands of shimmering nearly clear disks that covered the breast and torso section. Miranda had began calling them her “scales” almost instantly during the first fitting. It was the perfect dress for Miranda and also, not quite right. Anyone attending the festivities would be in awe of the older woman in this dress. It outlined her body and showed off the smooth skin that many people much younger than Miranda would kill for, but that was really for Andy today. The dress needed a half jacket, or, something. “Ah...” Blair clicked her teeth together and looked around the room. “I see now... hold on.” Blair pulled a half-jacket and a diaphanous white scarf . Miranda was about to reach for the half-jacket when the door opened.

Emily and Serena entered the room, Serena nearly slamming into Emily as the shorter woman stopped suddenly at the sight of Miranda. The soft “Bloody Hell” her girlfriend uttered made Serena smile. She pushed Emily forward, encouraging the redhead, “Go on...”

With a deep breath, Emily approached Miranda and held out a thin, flat box. “Miranda, this... is for you.” She handed over the item.

“I was certain the invitations specified no gifts...” Miranda accepted the box. “Did they not?”

“Yes, Miranda.” Emily smiled. “They did, but this isn't so much a gift as it is, a tradition.” She gestured for Miranda to open it.

Lifting the lid from the container, Miranda smiled. “Ah.” Gently, she liberated the silk Hermes scarf from its resting place, then named the color. “Cerulean blue?”

Emily nodded. “Yes.” She shrugged. “I know how much you wanted the collection for Andrea's last birthday, and she indicated that it had some sentimental value for her when she picked it as one of her colors... so I thought...”

“It's perfect,” Miranda stepped forward and gave Emily a brief hug. Turning her attention to Blair, Miranda asked, “Don't you agree?”

Nodding at that Blair set aside the items in her hands and took the scarf, draping it over Miranda's shoulders. “Yes... now we just need...” She stopped speaking as Miranda picked a brooch up off the dresser. “Oh, yes, that's perfect.” Attaching the scarf together with the brooch just below the hollow of Miranda's throat, Blair nodded, “Excellent.” Leaning closer, Blair whispered. “You know what this is going to do to Andy, right?” The twinkle in Miranda's eye answered that question quite nicely and Blair chuckled. “You're so bad.”

With a wink, Miranda turned to Emily. “Thank you. You were correct, the color does have meaning for both Andrea and myself. Speaking of which,” She pulled a small wrapped package from the dresser drawer and handed it to Serena. “Would you please deliver this to Andrea?”

“Of course, Miranda.” Serena took the package and with a nod and smile to Emily went to carry out her errand.

Miranda looked into the mirror again. Her fingertips brushed the scarf, then grazed the brooch. “Now I have something blue, and something old...”

“And something new,” Cassidy handed her mother a tiny red shoe on a key ring. “It's a flash drive with a message for you from Ro and me, for later.”

Miranda smiled at the tiny representation of a Prada shoe and nodded, “Thank you, Bobbsey.” She attached the bauble to her bouquet then picked a plain flashdrive up off of the dresser, “Would you please give this to the DJ?”

“Sure.” Cassidy took the drive and hugged her mom quickly. She murmured, “I love you, Mom...” When she pulled back she smiled at the rest of the assembled people, “The guests are arriving, so it's time for me and Ro to go do our thing.” She looked at Emily. “When it's time for them to walk down the aisle, we'll play the bridesmaids down, then a few measures of “Here Comes the Bride.” After that we'll do the less traditional version I came up with and meet them on the stage once they're in place.”

Emily nodded. “Yes, good.”

“Unless...” Cassidy grinned, “You want us to play the Imperial March instead...”

Miranda watched as Emily's eyes widened considerably, when the redhead realized that the song Cassidy was talking about was from Star Wars and always accompanied Darth Vader's scenes. Laughing loudly at her troublemaking daughter, Miranda waved off the suggestion. “As... appropriate as that piece may be, no changes to the ceremony will be required.”

“Okay then...” Cassidy gave them all a jaunty salute and made her escape. It was time to get this show on the road.

Emily left a few moments later to make sure everything was being handled correctly.

###

The murmur of the guests became louder as their numbers grew but soon the girls would begin playing. The music would soothe the guests while they waited and set the mood for the ceremony. Emily glared at the ushers but had to admit they were doing a fine job.

Chad smiled at the couple who had just entered. “May I see your invitations please?” The requested items were handed over, one with a name imprinted on it, and one with the same name and the word guest next to it. Chad nodded. “If you will notice the color coding on the floor under the seats, please sit anywhere you wish in the white zone.” He handed the cards back to them and smiled again. “Thank you for being here, Mr. Thakoon.” He kept one eye on them as they dutifully found seats in the correct area, then turned all his attention to the man now entering. “May I see your invitation please?”

“Oh... sure...” He made a show of patting his pockets for a moment then produced the item. “Here ya go.”

Chad looked at the folded card and frowned, “Um... hold on, just a moment.” This was a situation Emily had warned them about. The gesture he used to tell the man to wait a moment was enough to bring Doug to his side, and Emily to have a hitch in her breath. That was all she had time to do, however, before two security guards, who had also seen Chad's holding gesture, were on either side of the man, escorting him out. Emily watched them go and knew he would be held until she could deal with him personally. The next man walking into the venue barely raised an eyebrow at the man being escorted away. 

Doug smiled and patted Chad on the back, then returned to his side of the door, directing people to their correct color zone as smoothly as Chad was doing.

Chad pocketed the counterfeit invitation then put the thought of the gatecrasher out of his mind and got back to business, looking at the man next in line, “May I see your invitation please?”

“Certainly.” He produced the card.

“Okay...” Chad smiled. “If you would notice the color coding under the seating. You may sit anywhere you like in the blue section.” He handed the invitation back. “Thank you for being here, Mr. Holt.” He watched the man for a second as he moved on up the aisle, then turned his attention to the next set of guests.

###

Doug smiled and handed the invitation back to the man in front of him, hoping his hands weren't shaking too much. “Thank you for being here, Mr. Lagerfeld.” He let out a long slow breath as the man moved on down the rows of chairs to the blue section. Turning his attention to the next couple in line he smiled at the elderly woman and her escort. “Well hello.”

Tante Louise smiled at the boy. “You're doing a good job, young man.”

“Thanks.” He waved off the attempt to pass their invitations to him, “I know who you are...” He grinned. “You can sit anywhere you like up front, in the non-color coded sections on either side.”

Natalie nodded and re-linked her elbow with Tante. “Shall we?”

Emily nodded to herself and breathed a sigh of relief. This part was going as smoothly as could be expected. She resisted the urge to go take care of the gate crasher right now. The ceremony was too close to beginning. She had to be here for that. She watched as several more designers along with some of the titans of the publishing industry arrived. She also saw that Miranda's ex-husband, James, had settled into his seat with the large St. Bernard sitting quietly next to him. She had thought it was insanity when Andy had insisted that the dog be present, but the soft look Miranda had gotten when the suggestion had been made convinced her. Luckily the hotel was pet-friendly and James was familiar with the animal, or more accurately, Patricia was familiar with James. 

The space was filling up fast, but Emily stepped outside for a moment to make a few phone calls. There were some last minute details she wanted to double check, again.

###

Andy looked at the item Serena had just handed her. “What is it?” 

“She did not say.” Serena smiled. “but I very much got the impression that you were to open it now.”

“Mmm...” With only a bit of trepidation, Andy unwrapped the package and laughed, then her eyes narrowed and she began laughing again. She showed everyone present the scrap. “It's my “something blue”.” It was, in fact, a scrap of the very first something blue that Miranda had ever seen her in. Chuckling to herself, an almost wistful thought crossed Andy's mind. I'm going to miss that sweater.

Caroline grinned. “And here is your “something new”.”

Andy looked at the small book-shaped flash drive the girl had just passed to her. 

“It's a message, from me and Cass.” Caroline smiled, “It's for later, just watch it sometime next week...” Laughing at the expression on Andy's face, Ro shook her head. “For now just use it for your, something new.”

There was a soft knock at the door then Cassidy slipped into the room. “C'mon, Ro... it's time to play.”

Nodding, Caroline gave Andy a final hug. “See ya out there.”

Andy nodded and watched the girls leave. Her hands were shaking so hard she could barely wrap the Cerulean blue fabric around the base of her bouquet. She laughed at herself, nervously. “Now I just need something old.”

Lily spoke up, “I got ya covered girlfriend.” She handed over a small photo. “Remember this?”

“Oh my god...” Andy laughed at the picture. “How old were we here? Six?”

“Five I think.” Lily smiled. “I know that I've been a jerk sometimes...”

“Sometimes?” Andy grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes. “But you're my best friend...”

Andy nodded and tucked the photo into the heart of her bouquet. “You will always be a dear friend to me Lily.”

They all heard the piano music begin. Andy swallowed hard. “Jesus, this is about to happen isn't it...” She began to tremble harder.

Jo stepped forward. “I have something for you too... but it's not really something you can carry.” She pulled out her phone and dialed a number only waiting two rings before the connection was made. “Yeah.. Sheri.. it's me. You in position?” She nodded and glanced at Andy. “Good... let's see it then.” Pulling her phone away from her ear, Jo looked at the screen and nodded when an image came through. She turned it for Andy to see. “I thought this might set your mind, somewhat, at ease.”

“What is that?”

“That,” Jo winked, “is Judy. Safely tucked in her cell, a thousand miles away.”

Taking a deep ragged breath, Andy nodded. “Wow... thanks.”

“No problem.” Jo put the phone back to her ear. “Thanks Sheri... that's all we need.” She slipped her phone back into her pocket then found herself surrounded by Andy's long arms. “Hey...you're welcome...”

“You don't know what a relief it is, knowing she's not going to be here...” Andy sighed. “The letters finally stopped. They said her mail privileges were revoked, but with all the stuff going on, with the pictures and...”

“Yeah.” Jo smiled at her friend, “I figured you'd want a little reassurance.”

Nodding, Andy pulled away and took a deep breath. “It is nice to know for sure.”

###

Slipping back into Miranda's changing space, Serena reported. “Andy loved her something blue.”

Miranda nodded. “Thank you.”

Serena took advantage of their solitude, making a few touch ups to Miranda's mascara.

Miranda heard the music begin and was surprised to see her hand shaking. Serena's calm voice, broke through her nervous daze.

“Miranda, perhaps you should sit alone for a moment?”

Automatically grabbing the hands that had gently been applying her makeup, Miranda looked up into Serena's eyes. “Thank you, Serena.”

“Of course.” Serena kneeled next to the chair, the slits in her dress exposing most of her legs in the process. “I should give you a moment.”

“Don't go.” Retaining hold of Serena's hands for a moment of silence, Miranda suddenly chuckled, squeezing the hands in hers lightly. “You're breaking the unspoken rule.”

Nodding somberly, Serena spoke quietly. “You are an awesome woman, Miranda Priestly, but you are not untouchable as some often claim.”

Licking her lips, Miranda grinned. “So, my reputation falters... and I am not even married yet.”

“I shall tremble appropriately when in the halls of Runway.” Serena hesitated then continued quietly, “There is another rule that I wish to break...”

“Oh?” Miranda's eyebrows raised. “You enjoy pushing your luck?”

“It is luck that I wish to gather.” Serena explained as she took a delicate silver chain off her wrist. “I would... ask, that you carry this with you, during the ceremony.” She smiled as Miranda took the jewelry. “I feel that when you return it to me, afterward, a small amount of the love you and Andy share will be infused into it... to help me in my own romantic endeavors.”

Miranda smiled softly and nodded. “Of course.” Miranda looked at the chain and then held out her wrist. “Help me...”

“Oh!” Serena let out a happy sigh of relief. “I didn't realize you would actually wear it!” She wrapped the chain around Miranda's wrist and clicked the clasp. “Thank you...”

Miranda laughed and reached out, tapping Serena's smile dimpled cheek. “I could always just order Emily to marry you.”

Laughing at that, Serena winked as she rose gracefully from her kneeling position. “I am holding that option, in reserve.”

Chuckling at that, Miranda nodded again, “Very well...” With a wry grin, Miranda looked down at her left hand and rolled her eyes. She spoke quietly to Serena. “I, too, have a request.”

“Oh?” 

“Mmmm...” Miranda studied the tiny dragon that rested on her finger then slowly slid the ring off of her finger. “I should give this to Emily to hold...”

“Oh!” Serena nodded and took the piece of jewelry Miranda was holding out. “I will see that she gets it...”

“Thank you, Serena.” Closing her eyes, Miranda tried to relax for a moment. She tracked the sounds of Serena moving around the space until the sound of the door opening caught her attention.

“Miranda...”

A sudden calm washed over Miranda as Emily spoke quietly.

“It's time.”

###

Andy examined her shoes and smiled. Miranda would barely classify what she was wearing as “shoes”. They were really nothing more than a sole-shaped pieces of wood with leather straps attached at various places. The long strips of leather had been, painstakingly if you asked Lily, woven and wrapped around her calf to hold the sole in place. It matched what she'd come to think of as her “high priestess” gown to perfection. The leather was already beginning to cut into her calf but, oddly, they weren't the most uncomfortable things she'd ever worn in her life. She wiggled her toes and grinned at the feel of the silver sixpence taped to the wood under her left foot. 

With her outfit complete, Andy's thoughts turned, again, to her vows. The ceremony was going to begin, soon, and she still hadn't solidified the words she wanted to say to Miranda. Thinking about that, about the emotions she felt toward Miranda and the girls, something her mom had said drifted through her mind. _Don't make her choose... don't make her choose between her past and her future..._ Her father's voice floated through her head next... _After all she's done, you're still choosing her?_

“Of course I choose her, Daddy...” Andy whispered to herself, “Miranda and the girls are my family... my future.” The words that had been swirling around in her head every time she'd tried to write her vows suddenly calmed down and coalesced into coherent thoughts. She heard the door open and a wave of calm washed over her as Lily's voice broke through her thoughts.

“Andy, it's time.”

Grinning at her friend, even though her hand shook as she held her bouquet, Andy nodded. “You bet it is.”

Lily cleared her throat and held out her hand. “Hand it over.”

With a deep resigned breath, Andy looked down at her left hand. She did not want to take off her engagement ring but realized that, in this one instance, it was necessary. It only caused a twinge in her heart as she slid the ring off her finger and handed it to Lily.

“I'll give it back as soon as I can.” Lily slid the band around her thumb, the only place it fit with any sort of security and smiled. “I won't lose it.”

Andy nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat, and wiggled her now bare fingers, anxious to begin.

###

Serena smiled and encouraged Miranda with a jaunty tilt of her head as she brushed past the waiting bride to stop for a moment next to the almost as nervous bridesmaid. She rested her hand at the small of Emily's back and whispered quietly, “You will be fine.”

Emily smiled softly. “Thank you.”

Smiling at the woman she loved more than anything, Serena held out Miranda's ring. “You need to hold this for her...”

“Oh!” Emily blinked as she took the ring, reverently. “Yes, of course...” 

Nodding, Serena move on out of the dressing area, leaving the door open behind her. She gave Lily, who was standing in the doorway to Andy's dressing room, a wave then moved on into the main tent to find her seat. As Andy's friend and a close acquaintance of Miranda's, Serena's seat was up near the front in the non-color coded area. She managed not to grin at the jealous looks she was receiving as she walked, runway style, to the empty seat between Miranda's sister-in-law and ex-husband. Smiling, she reached down to ruffle the fur on the back of Patricia's neck before settling fully in her seat.

When the anxious murmurs of the crowd began to die down, Serena looked at Cassidy and nodded.

Cassidy grinned and caught Caroline's eye. In a small burst of their twin bond, they both smiled and fading off on the song they'd been performing, began to play the classical song they'd agreed would accompany the bridesmaids down the aisle.

Almost simultaneously, the entire crowd turned to watch the door and waited breathlessly for the couple to appear.

###

Miranda looked around Emily, but all she could see across the tent was Lily standing in the door of Andrea's dressing space. It was odd, this feeling of anticipation. She had not experienced it in either of her previous marriages. Emily began to walk forward and Miranda also moved up to stand where Emily had been. She looked across the space to see Lily moving toward her, then Andrea's bridesmaid turned to walk into the main tent and Andrea appeared in the doorway where Lily had stood. Miranda felt her jaw drop slightly even as her stomach flipped and her heart jumped into her throat. Her hands trembled and she wondered if her knees would hold out as she moved toward Andrea. 

Andy took a deep breath and watched Lily walk forward before she moved to stand in the doorway. Across the way, Miranda stood in the doorway and Andy swallowed convulsively. Her stomach flipped and she felt her hands trembling around the bouquet she held. Without even knowing she moved, Andy was walking toward Miranda, her eyes drawn to the scarf covering what she knew was flawless skin on Miranda's shoulders. Her fingers twitched to remove the soft blue covering.

They met in the middle and whispered simultaneously. “You're a goddess.” “You're beautiful.” They heard the music and linking elbows, moved down the aisle, together. Walking through the doors to the main tent, they both smiled as the entire crowd gasped. Tightening their grips on each other's hands and also their bouquets, they moved forward, in step with each other and the music that Cassidy was playing. 

Before the last row of chairs, just inside the door, Andy saw Chad standing there and gave him a puzzled look. He just smiled at her, winked and tilted his head for her to go ahead. She realized that he was staying near the door, just in case their father returned. Mouthing the words thank you to him, Andy continued up the aisle with Miranda.

Dorothy wiped a tear from her eye as she watched Andrea walking up the aisle. She looked at the happiness on her daughter's face and sighed. This really was what she had always wanted for Andrea; for her to be happy. Her vision blurred with even more tears as her own happiness at witnessing this moment overwhelmed her. It was only slightly diminished by her husband's attitude and absence. She returned Andrea's smile and tracked the couple as they stepped up onto the makeshift stage.

The music stopped and the girls took their places in the wedding party. They grinned at each other as the bouquets were handed off to their older counterparts and then they exchanged smiles with their mom and Andy.

Nigel cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as all eyes focused on him. He smiled at his old friend and boss, then at his new friend and former co-worker. “We are all born into families, and we don't have much choice in the matter. But as we grow, our family does too. The people we meet, the friendships we make, extend our family beyond blood boundaries. And for those lucky few, as Miranda and Andrea have discovered, love can bind two people together closer than blood ever could. We come together today, to celebrate the union of Miranda and Andrea and to witness the beginning of a new family, a family bonded by love.”

“Now for a bit of business...” Looking over the top of his glasses, Nigel asked, “Does anyone here know of any reason why we may not legally continue with this ceremony?” After a few moments of complete silence in the tent he nodded. Looking out over the crowd, he continued with his rehearsed lines. “Miranda and Andrea have written their own vows to signify what this union means to them and how they feel about each other.” Grinning at the couple, he gestured to Miranda. “You first.”

With her heart thundering in her chest and the blood pumping through her veins so fast it was nearly all she could hear, Miranda nodded and turned to face Andrea. It took a moment to swallow the lump in her throat as she looked into Andrea's large, liquid-brown eyes, “When you brought up the notion of writing our own wedding vows, I informed you in no uncertain terms that, of the two of us, you were the writer. And that was… is... true. You are the one who can pull words out of the air, bending them, shaping them to your will. I am not a writer, as much as I am an editor. I take words that others have written and shape them into something acceptable, if they aren’t already. Therefore, I decided to do some research, find vows that have already been written and bend them for my own use.”

She smiled when Andrea did and continued, “I found many flowery declarations of love and fidelity, but I began to wonder about the very definitions of the words being used. Naturally, I decided to look them up for myself. What I found was quite disturbing. For example, when I looked up ‘amazing’ the definition was there: adjective : causing amazement, great wonder, or surprise but there was something…missing. I realized that for the definition to be complete there should be an addition : see also, Andrea Sachs. As I continued searching for words to use, intelligent, faithful, loving, beautiful, they all came up missing the same annotation :see also, Andrea Sachs. It’s quite an oversight on Merriam-Webster’s part.” She glared into the crowd at the publisher of that particular book, then continued her thoughts. “Word after word, incredible, fantastic, brilliant… all missing the one part of their definition that would make them complete :see also, Andrea Sachs.”

“Many of the people here do not know, as you do, that I no longer believe in the religion I was raised in. At this point in my life there are very few things I do believe in. I don’t know if there is an afterlife of some kind, a Heaven, or if there is a guardian at the gates with a book holding all our names and a summary of our lives. I do know, if that is the case, the entry for me will say; Miranda Priestly – woman, mother, wife, editor… and a few other things I’m sure shouldn’t be repeated with children present.” She paused to let the wave of chuckles pass through the audience, and to let her children finish their eyerolls. Miranda locked her gaze with Andrea's and continued seriously. “But, I also know, that the definition of me will not be complete without the addition of you. See also, Andrea Sachs.”

The tears in Andrea's eyes nearly caused her to stop. Knowing they were happy tears allowed her to push through, continuing in the same serious tone she had taken. “The traditional vows require that couples exchange promises to each other, in front of the people present, and their God, to love each other until death parts them. I will take that vow, but it is not right, not enough to express how I feel toward you. So right now I pledge to you, in front of all our friends and family, and any Deities that may be paying attention. You, Andrea, are a part of my soul. I will share with you all the good things that our life together will bring, and nothing will stop me from loving you, not rumors and innuendo, not poverty, not illness, not death.” She smiled and wiped an escaped tear from her own cheek. “I will love you forever, my Andrea, my heart, always.” Licking her lips, Miranda smiled again then whispered quietly, “That’s all.”

Andy lost herself in Miranda's eyes until Nigel softly saying her name pulled her back to the immediate task at hand. She cleared her throat and reached out to take Miranda's hands. “I've been trying to find the words to describe how I feel toward you. And, as you discovered, none of them seemed adequate, none of them were enough to describe the depth or intensity of my feelings for you and nothing could possibly describe the connection I feel when I'm with you, and when I'm not. You're there,” Andy smiled and placed her free hand over her heart. “You're here, with me, always.” She looked into Miranda's vivid blue eyes and continued, “I know we have had many naysayers. Many of them are strangers, some of them aren't, but none of them know, how this,” She tapped her heart again, “feels. There have been many questions I've had to answer during my relationship with you, most are easy to answer, but there is one that is practically impossible to respond to, because of the lack of words available.” Licking her lips, Andy spoke the question. “Why choose her?”

Shaking her head, Andy gave the impression of shrugging, “I can't answer that, because I can't tell them in words how much I love you, how much a part of me you are.”

“It basically all comes down to choices. We have many choices in our lives. From the day we are born the choices that are made for us begin to shape us, and as we grow the choices we make for ourselves mold us into the adults we become. As adults, we use that model for even more important choices, some of them are hard, so hard that it seems as if they aren't a choice at all. Some are easy, obvious, but all of them steer our lives to places we want to be, and places we never imagined.” She took a breath and continued. “The question, why choose her, is wrong. When it comes to you, Miranda, I have no choice. Because to not choose you, would mean taking my life off its true path, to a place I do not want to be, ever. So now, to all the naysayers who've asked, I say to them,” She squeezed the fingers in hers and smiled, “for better or worse, I choose you. For richer or poorer, I choose you. In sickness and in health, I choose you. Forsaking all others, I will always choose you.”

With a deep breath, Andy smiled, “You... are mine, Miranda. You are a part of me, a part of my soul, and I will be with you, forever, because I want to be, because I need to be, because I... choose to be. Nothing anyone says or does will change that. Ever.”

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Andy managed to push the last words she wanted to say past her lips, “I love you.”

Nigel smiled and let a moment of silence pass before he cleared his throat and continued with the ceremony. “I don't see what else needs to be said, but there are traditional aspects of this ceremony that need to be performed.” He took the rings off his pinkie finger, where he'd been holding them. “The unbroken circle is a symbol of the unending love you have both professed.” He handed one of the rings to Miranda. “Miranda Louise Priestly, do you, take Andrea to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Miranda took the ring, barely able to control the tremors in her hand, and nodded. “I do.”

He grinned and handed the other ring to Andy. “And do you, Andrea Renee Sachs, take Miranda to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Andy swallowed hard as she took the ring with shaking fingers, nodded and managed to whisper, “I do.”

Nodding, Nigel gestured to his boss. “Miranda...”

Miranda took Andrea's left hand and couldn't help noticing that Andrea was shaking just as much as she was. She spoke quietly as she slipped the ring onto Andrea's bare finger. “I give you this ring as a token of my love and a promise. I swear to do anything and everything in my power to secure your happiness. I will make every effort possible to ensure that any tears you shed from this day forward are joyous ones. I have no wish to experience even one day without the brightness of your smile.”

Andy smiled and wiggled her fingers, feeling the weight of the new ring settling into place. 

Nigel leveled a look on his young friend. “Andy, your turn.”

Taking Miranda's left hand, Andy lifted it and kissed the bare skin on Miranda's ring finger, her lips brushing lightly across the one tiny bit of Miranda that she hoped would never be bare again. She didn't know how, but she managed to speak as she slid the ring into place. “I give you this ring, as a token of my love and a promise. With all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be, from this day forward, all my smiles are for you.” Andy loosened her hold slightly to allow Miranda to wiggle her fingers, settling the ring into place. Her trademarked million watt smile appeared and she spoke one last promise. “I love you, always.”

Grinning at that, Nigel nodded once and spoke to the couple and the audience. “Although I am officiating here today, it is not truly within my power to sanctify, legitimize or bless this relationship in any way. Miranda and Andrea have already done that in their hearts. However, there are legalities that I can perform with some amount of confidence.” He grinned at the couple. “Therefore, insomuch as Miranda and Andrea have exchanged vows and rings, and have stated their love for one another in front of all the witnesses here, by the authority vested in me, in accordance with the law in Massachusetts, it is my great and distinct honor to now pronounce Miranda and Andrea... married.” He tilted his head at the couple and gestured for them to close the gap between them as he spoke to them both. “You may kiss your bride.”

Twice before Miranda had heard those words, or a similar phrase, but neither of those instances had caused her to tremor as she was now. Moving the half step forward it took to step into Andrea's arms, Miranda thought the entire room could surely hear her heart thundering in her chest, even though her own ears were filled with the sound of blood rushing through them. Lost in Andrea's eyes, her arms slid around the young woman's waist of their own accord and then, nothing else mattered. Andrea's arms wrapped around her shoulders, long fingers threading through her hair, pressing them closer until their lips met for an eternal, perfect, moment.

Andy could feel her hands shaking as they brushed past the silk surrounding Miranda's shoulders, seeking out bare skin. She felt Miranda's hands on her waist pulling her closer and suppressed a groan as their lips met, softly at first, then gently moving against each other as she threaded her fingers into Miranda's hair, holding the woman, her wife, exactly where she wanted her to be.

The sound of applause, and Nigel clearing his throat, finally drew Andy out of the kiss. She pulled away, reluctantly and knew from the look in those lovely blue eyes that Miranda didn't want to stop this particular part of the ceremony either. Smiling her megawatt smile, Andy took a deep breath and almost didn't believe it when Nigel spoke to the crowd.

“Ladies and Gentlemen my I present... Mrs. Andrea Sachs-Priestly and Mrs. Miranda Priestly-Sachs.”

The entire crowd stood, almost as one entity, and the applause again filled the space as Miranda and Andy faced their audience, hand in hand. Andy's gaze didn't get any farther than the first row. Her mom was there, using a tissue to dab at the tears leaking from her eyes. Andy glanced at Miranda and smiled at her wife. _My wife!_ Music began to play and Andy realized that the girls had returned to the pianos. A gentle squeeze of Miranda's hand let Andy know it was time to start walking.

To Andy it felt like they were walking in slow motion, or maybe more like a dream when the place you're going keeps getting farther away no matter how many steps are taken, but Andy continued to put one foot in front of the other, somehow. She smiled and nodded, as Miranda was doing, to acknowledge the grins and well wishes being directed at them as they walked. When she passed her brother, still standing at the back of the room, he gave her a thumbs up. Then, suddenly, they were entering Miranda's dressing area.

Unable to let go of Miranda's hand, and unable to look away from Miranda's beautiful face. Andy had no idea how long she had simply stood there staring into loving blue eyes. _My wife!_ She vaguely heard Lily's voice saying her name, but ignored it. She also ignored the jostling motion at her elbow. It was Miranda, shifting her attention for a split second, who finally broke the rapport and Andy blinked when her wife's beautiful voice spoke softly.

“You might want this back.”

Looking down, Andy saw Miranda's elegant hands sliding the ring Lily had handed her into place next to the wedding band Miranda had placed there moments ago. The familiar band warmed against her skin and Andy snapped out of her post-ceremony haze. She smiled at Miranda, then turned and pinned Emily with a questioning look.

Emily handed Miranda's dragon ring over to Andy.

As she returned the tiny dragon to its proper place on Miranda's finger, Andy grinned. “Now we're both correctly accessorized.”

“Indeed.” Miranda wiggled her fingers, settling her rings in place, the band of her wedding ring tucking under the dragon's wing perfectly. Moving forward she wrapped her arms around Andrea's waist holding her tightly for a long moment. “Indeed we are.”

Caroline entered the room and grimaced at the embrace but didn't say anything. They had just gotten married after all. Instead of talking to her parents, Caroline reported to Emily. “The guests are leaving with instructions from Nigel to refresh themselves and then meet in the main ball room to mingle a bit before dinner is served.”

“Good.” Emily nodded. “That should give the photographer plenty of time for pictures, and then we can all be there for the reception line.” She actually smiled at the girl. “Thank you Caroline... could you perhaps go and watch to see when the guests have cleared out? And please make sure Patricia doesn't jump up on anyone or bite them.”

“Sure, Emily.” With a grin, Caroline gave her a little salute and left the room with a little bounce in her step.

There wasn't too much of a wait before the other family members joined Miranda and Andy for some private congratulations.

Andy smiled and laughed even as fresh tears flowed when Dorothy arrived and made a bee-line for her. 

“You were wonderful, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Ma.” Andy smiled over her mother's shoulder at Gram. “Thank you so much, for everything.” She released her mother and opened her arms wide for her oldest relative, “Gram!”

“You did good, Darlin'...”

“Thanks, Gram.” Andy looked past the woman, “Where's Mary?”

“Caroline intercepted her, said something about playing the piano...” Pava grinned. “I'm sure she'll be along shortly.”

Nodding at that, Andy kept her arm around Pava as even more people arrived. She smiled as Natalie and her brothers converged on their sibling.


	56. Chapter 56

Miranda barely had time to brace herself before Asher enveloped her in a bear hug, picking her up and swinging her around twice. Tolerating the manhandling, Miranda waited until she was set down, gently, before she smirked at her brother. “Must you be so dramatic?”

“Yes!” Asher smiled at his youngest sister. “I am far too happy for you to contain it.”

Miranda chuckled. “Thank you, Asher.”

“He's not the only one who's happy for you.” Daniel stepped up and also hugged Miranda although he didn't swing her around as his brother had done. He maintained a loose hold with his arms around her waist. “I'm very glad to see you so content.” Nodding, Miranda watched with some amusement as her brother was dragged away from her. It was obvious that the only reason he allowed it was because it was his wife that was doing the dragging. 

Accepting a quick hug from Josie, Miranda smiled then found herself enveloped in her twin sister's arms. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony, Mir...anda.”

“Well,” Miranda's deep blue eyes scanned across the room to meet Andrea's smiling face. She couldn't help a brilliant smile in return as Andrea began to walk toward her. “I have a beautiful bride...”

“That's funny.” Andy's eyes never left Miranda's face. “I have a beautiful bride as well.”

Natalie stepped away as Miranda and Andy stepped into each other's personal space. They both leaned in and just before their lips met a new arrival drew their attention.

“Ewwww...” Cassidy scrunched up her nose. “Can't you guys give it a rest?”

Andy touched her forehead to Miranda's then turned to look at Cassidy. “Give us a break, Sweetie. We just got married.”

Cassidy sighed. “Right... Ro wanted me to tell you that the guests are gone and the photographer is all set up.”

“Cool...” Andy jostled the arm around her wife, her hand almost automatically sliding up over the silk covering Miranda's shoulder, itching to remove it. “You ready to have your picture taken?”

“I'm ready for many things, Andrea.” Miranda smirked. “So let's get this over with and get on with the celebration.”

###

“How much longer?” Cassidy fidgeted and straightened her dress. It seemed like it had been forever since the photographer had begun positioning them in various spots around the tent. Now they all stood on the raised platform where the ceremony itself had occurred. 

“Not much longer, Bobbsey.” Miranda glared at the photographer. “Isn't that correct, Ms. Deputy?”

Andy grinned as the woman hesitated a moment then laughed. “Don't worry, Amy, just get the shots you need.”

Pressing her lips together, Amy nodded and then shrugged. “I really only need one more, with the family.”

They all shifted as the extra members of the wedding party, Lily, Emily and Nigel stepped down and Andy, Miranda and the girls moved closer together. The camera shutter sounded several times before Miranda murmured.

“This is not our entire family.”

“No,” Andy agreed. “It isn't.” With a wink at Caroline, Andy let out a loud piercing whistle, calling Patricia to join them on the makeshift stage. She realized her mistake immediately as the St. Bernard came barreling down the aisle from the back of the tent where James had been holding her. “No...” Andy pushed Miranda away and held out her hands to the large dog as she took a step backward. “No... Patricia... No!” But it was too late and before she could utter another word she found herself in a playful embrace. The problem was that she'd taken another step backward and Patricia's weight had pushed her three more steps before she knew it. Barely even hearing Miranda's gasping “Andrea!” Andy felt herself falling off the back of the platform. Somehow she managed to remain upright, but now she was standing in two feet of water, the bottom of her dress soaked, with almost two hundred pounds of wet dog right in front of her, preparing to shake the water out of her coat.

Andy closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable spray that would completely ruin the dress, the makeup, the hair. The dog-powered shower never came. Instead Andy heard a small splash and then Miranda's voice.

“Patricia, go!”

Opening her eyes at the sloshing sound, Andy saw Patricia jumping out of the water, a safe distance away, before shaking the excess water out of her fur. Amazed, Andy turned to see Miranda with her blandest expression. “Miranda?” Blinking, Andy realized that Miranda was now, also, standing in the shallow water. “What?”

“It appears,” Miranda smiled and gave the impression of shrugging as she looked at their new positions, “that where you go, I will follow.”

“But...” Andy was horrified. “You're beautiful dress!”

“Shhh...” Taking a step forward, Miranda reached up to gently stroke Andrea's cheek with the back of her fingers. “The fabrics of both our dresses will survive.” Her lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile. “You, however, should remove your shoes, as soon as possible.”

“My...” Andy looked down to see the very tips of Miranda's toes peeking out from under the hem of her dress, under the water. Miranda had apparently had the presence of mind to step out of her shoes before jumping into the water. Her own shoes were still securely fastened to her feet, the leather straps becoming more waterlogged by the moment. “Oh...”

“Leather must be treated correctly to withstand water...” Miranda led Andrea to the edge of the pool and they both exited fairly gracefully. They moved to the nearest lounge chair and Miranda gestured for Andrea to sit. Kneeling at her wife's feet, Miranda quickly undid the elaborately woven pattern the straps had been fashioned into earlier. She lightly rubbed the pattern the laces had made in Andrea's legs. “If I didn't know better, I would think you trained Patricia to do that, just to get these...shoes, off.”

“Miranda...” Andy laughed, her dark eyes reflecting a mischievous thought that she voiced without reservation, “These shoes went great with this dress... now the only thing left to do is...” Pressing her lips together, Andy tried not to smile as Miranda's most scandalized expression appeared. “I'm sorry, but there really isn't any other alternative.”

Finishing her task, Miranda removed the silver sixpence from its place on Andrea's left sole and handed it to her. “You are a very intelligent person, very resourceful... I'm sure you could...”

Shaking her head, Andy accepted the coin and stood. “No, Miranda... there isn't anything else to be done. There are no boutiques open right now, and even if every shop on the island was open, the chances of them having the exact shoes I need would be slim to none. To find out I would have to visit them all, taking how many hours away from our evening together... our first evening together as a married couple?” Wrapping her arms around Miranda's shoulders, the thin blue silk warming between their skin, Andy smiled, kissed Miranda's forehead and informed her in no uncertain terms. “I'm just going to have to go barefoot for the rest of the evening.”

Miranda sniffed haughtily. “I suppose it would be an authentic look... but,” she shook her head, “perhaps if I don't actually look at your feet...”

“There ya go.” Andy pressed into her wife a bit more, “Just look into my eyes.”

“I could do that forever.”

Smiling softly, Andy nodded. “Forever's a very good start.”

###

Hair dryers and helpful friends made quick work of getting rid of the water on their dresses. Andy had found herself quite comfortable standing, barefoot, next to Miranda in the reception line. However, the seemingly endless line of people entering the room, offering their congratulations, was beginning to wear on her and her knuckles were beginning to ache each time she shook hands with someone. She wondered how Miranda stood it, but then realized that Miranda hardly ever actually shook anyone's hand. Andy wondered if she could ever master that little bit of social nicety. _It certainly would save my hand,_ she thought, and again marveled at her wife's grace then smiled at the thought, _my wife._

Miranda took advantage of a short break in the line of guests by pulling Andrea to her side and whispering, “Wrap your arms around me, Darling, and merely acknowledge the congratulations with a nod.”

Doing as she was told, Andy's arms slid around Miranda's waist. She rested her head on Miranda's shoulder and whispered, “I love you.”

Miranda took a quick kiss and was rewarded with a gentle squeeze. She winked at her bride, “I love you, too.”

They continued greeting their guests and accepting congratulations until, to Andy's relief and delight, Emily declared the time for greetings was over. Anyone else arriving would just have to approach the couple on an individual basis. Miranda nodded at that assessment and led Andrea to follow Emily as the entire wedding party moved to the main table. 

A quick text from Emily to Carmen prompted the DJ to interrupt the soft music she'd been playing for the announcement that dinner was about to be served. Everyone who had been milling around the room shmoozing now found their seats quickly. Part of the reason for wandering around the room had been to find their names on the placeholders.

There were two servers for each table of eight, so the wine glasses were filled quickly and just in time for the distinctive sound of silverware tapping the side of a glass drew everyone's attention to the main table. Nigel raised his wine glass and smiled.

“On behalf of my dear friends, Miranda and Andy, thank you all for being here this evening. It is truly a remarkable occasion when a family begins its journey. To share it with so many friends creates a great starting point...” Nigel took a breath to continue waxing poetic about the love the newlyweds shared when Miranda cleared her throat. 

“Nigel, as much as we appreciate the sentiment,” Miranda smirked, “I believe at this point even the models are ready to eat.”

“Ah... yes, well...” Nigel nodded, “Of course.” He grinned. “I'll just save the rest of my little toast for later.” Sitting down, he took a sip of his wine and winked at Andy.

Rolling her eyes at the threat of a later toast, Miranda gestured to the man in the caterer's outfit that was standing next to an inner door of the room. He nodded and opened the door to let a steady stream of servers, well-laden with four plates each, enter.

Miranda smiled as Andrea practically attacked the small salad that had been set in front of her.

Andy saw the look on Miranda's face and laughed. “What?” The raised eyebrow look caused an even wider smile. “Miranda, I'm starving... I didn't eat much breakfast and only a few bites of lunch because I was so nervous...”

Chuckling, Miranda patted Andrea's hand lightly. “I know, I'm just concerned that you will not get any nutritional value from the food if it isn't chewed.”

“I chewed it!”

“Mmmm...” Continuing to chuckle, Miranda wasn't exactly thrilled with Andrea's antics, but she did understand them. It seemed like a long time since the small lunch she'd eaten, as well. She lifted the onion from where it sat on the lettuce, setting it aside, before taking a small bite of her own salad. Chewing and swallowing it, Miranda laughed. “When the soup comes do try not to pick up the bowl to drink it.”

Andy, and everyone within earshot, laughed at that. The response drew even more chuckles.

“I'll try,” Andy grinned, “but I'm not promising anything.”

The atmosphere in the room was pleasant. Carmen was playing light background music at a low enough volume that people could hear each other speaking in normal tones. The occasional clink of silverware on china and random bursts of laughter added to the general joviality of the room. When the empty salad plates were taken away and the small bowls of soup took their place Andy grinned. With a mischievous look in her eye, she reached for the bowl. What she had come to think of as Miranda's “scandalized” look began to appear, then faded as she dutifully picked up her spoon.

After eating the first spoonful, Andy laughed, “It's French onion soup, Miranda. You can't drink that out of the bowl.” She watched the tension across Miranda's shoulders ease, before adding, “Not until you get to the end.”

Shaking her head, Miranda chuckled. “You are so bad...”

Andy took another bite of her soup, savoring the onion and creamy cheese flavors for a moment before swallowing that bite and responding, “You bet I am.”

###

Tante Louise grimaced when the servers began to set the bowls of soup on the table. Her salad had been blessedly free of the ubiquitous ring of raw onion. She was about to stop the man from setting the bowl in front of her when she realized that hers was different. “What's this?”

“Tomato soup, ma'am.” The server was very polite. “The chef was quite specific that you were to have it. He said to tell you there are no onions in it, with his compliments.”

“Ah...” Tante nodded and smiled. “Thank you, young man... tell him... thank you.”

The server grinned. “Yes, Ma'am.. I will.”

Natalie raised her eyebrows, “Wow, Tante... You must have made some impression on the chef this morning.” She knew that Tante had met with the man to make sure the family recipes were correctly prepared.

“Yes,” Louise took a deep breath. “I suppose I did.” Without another word, she took a small taste of the soup. It was delicious.

###

“You doin' okay, Princess?”

Blair shifted in her seat and adjusted her hair. “I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to.”

“Uh huh...” Jo reached up tenderly brushing her fingers across her wife's cheek. “You're always emotional at things like this...”

“You can't fool me, Joanne Polniachek-Warner... I saw you wiping away a tear or two during the ceremony too!” Blair smiled softly at the love of her life. “You're not so much of a barbarian that true love doesn't affect you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Jo grinned, “I'm glad you've realized I'm not a barbarian all the time.” Shifting closer, Jo whispered to her wife, “You did a great job on the Old Lady's dress.” Brushing a lock of Blair's hair away from her face, she continued to speak softly. “I don't care what she says, if you want to become a designer... go for it.”

“Do you mean that?” Blair had heard so much whining when her short-lived obsession had taken over their lives, she thought Jo might just be saying what she wanted to hear.

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I am,” Blair used her napkin to wipe away a tear as it leaked from her eye. “I don't want to change my life one little bit.”

“I love you, Princess.”

“I love you too, Joey.”

They had been so focused on their conversation that the servers had removed their soup bowls without them even realizing it. Nigel, once again tapping his glass, drew their attention to the main table.

###

Caroline slid her phone under her napkin as Nigel again called for the attendee's attention. 

With barely a glance at Miranda's glare, Nigel smiled out at the crowd. “A toast... to Miranda.” He tilted his glass toward his boss. “You have always amazed me with your eye for beauty on the page, congratulations for finding that in the three-d world.” He turned to the other blushing bride. “Andy... well done.” He winked. “Gold star.” Taking a sip of his drink, he gestured for Emily, as a bridesmaid, to stand and speak.

Emily shook her head and looked to Lily to go first.

Standing slowly, as if thinking about what to say, Lily looked at Andy with a smile. “Girl, you've come a long way since we were five...” Laughing along with Andy, she continued, “You were my best friend then, and you're my best friend now. I always knew you'd get married and have a family.” Lily grinned at Miranda. “You weren't quite what I was expecting, but you make her happy, so that's good enough for me.” Tilting her glass toward the couple, Lily nodded. “Best wishes to you both.” She took a sip of her drink then, as she sat back down, pointedly passed the metaphorical toast baton to Emily. 

With a deep breath, Emily stood and turned to face her mercurial boss, and former co-worker. “Miranda, I wish you all the best.” Sipping her drink, Emily set the glass on the table then locked her eyes with Andrea for a heartbeat. With a roll of her eyes, she gave Andy a sort of shrugging, I give up, kind of gesture. 

Miranda would have taken great offense at the motion had Andrea not smiled and burst out laughing. Turning to her bride, Miranda silently but clearly requested an explanation. 

Andy leaned over, putting her lips very close to Miranda's ear as she whispered the required information. “That's exactly the same thing she did when she caught up to me in the lobby of Elias-Clarke...when you hired me.” Licking her lips, the tip of her tongue just brushing the edge of Miranda's ear, Andy grinned. “That seemed to work out okay, right?”

Turning, Miranda kissed Andrea quickly and smiled. “You bet it did.” She would have moved in for another kiss, but the servers had began to serve the main course.

Andy licked her lips, wanting to continue kissing Miranda, but she was also very ready to eat some real food. She wasn't kidding when she'd told Miranda that she was hungry. Her meals today had been sparse, and she'd been too nervous to eat much of anything. The small salad and small bowl of soup they'd already eaten hadn't done much to fill her stomach. The aroma of the chicken marsala on the plate in front of her made her stomach growl. She smiled sheepishly at Miranda's chuckle, “Sorry...”

Waving off the apology, Miranda gestured to the plate, “Eat, my Darling. You're going to need your strength.” She didn't miss Andrea's dark eyes darting to the blue that covered her shoulders. Miranda was certain that she was as ready for Andrea to take away that covering as her wife was ready to remove it. Smiling as Andrea began to eat, Miranda also cut into her steak. _My wife._

###

The background music continued to play, but the conversations in the room became louder as the servers cleared the entree plates from the tables. Emily caught the DJ's attention from her place at the main table and nodded.

Returning the nod, Carmen let the song that was playing fade out and then picked up the microphone next to her. “Ladies and Gentlemen... It's time for the first dance. It is my honor to introduce Mrs Priestly-Sachs and Mrs. Sachs-Priestly. Miranda, Andrea... if you would take the dance floor.” She smiled as Miranda rose from her seat, gracefully and offered her hand to the younger woman. Miranda guided Andrea to the dance floor and when they were in the middle of the space, Carmen played the file on the flash drive Cassidy had given her earlier. She didn't know the title of the song. The file was only labeled “AL-M”. As soon as it began to play, however, she and everyone else in the room smiled. It was a classic first dance song.

As soon as she recognized it, Emily winced at the commonness, of the song. She wondered if Andy had anything to do with choosing it. Then the lyrics began.

_At last.... My love has come along..._

Everyone, including Emily, began to mutter and shake their heads at each other, none of them able to discern who was singing.

Dorothy blinked, her forehead wrinkling as she asked her mother-in-law, “Do you recognize the singer?”

_My lonely days are over...._

Pava shook her head. “Nope... I know it's not Etta James...”

Mary chimed in. “No, the words are different. It's closer to the Joni Mitchell version, but she's not the one singing either.” She glanced at Cassidy, knowing the girl had an ear for music and was struck by the expression on both the twins' faces. It was a “cat that ate the canary” look that meant they did indeed know who was singing the song. Half a second later she heard Dorothy gasp and with a glance at the woman, she turned to look in the direction Dorothy was gazing. The sight nearly brought tears to her eyes. How one person could pour so much love into a smile, she would never know but the smile on Andrea's face was breathtaking.

_Life is like a lovely song..._

###

Turning the brightest of all megawatt smiles to date on Miranda, Andy asked quietly, “When did you find time to do that?”

Miranda returned the expression, loving that with her heels and Andrea's bare feet, they were now eye to eye as they swayed to the music. Reaching up to brush the backs of her fingers against Andrea's soft cheek, she blocked out the sound of her own voice singing. “I will always find time for you. I'll make it if I have to.” She smiled and laughed as Andrea took the lead and they moved around the space easily.

_At last... the skies above are blue...  
My heart's wrapped up in clover  
ever since the night I looked at you..._

Now people were beginning to mutter as they realized that it was Miranda singing the song.

_And found a dream that I could speak to  
a dream, to call my own..._

Everyone was mesmerized by the music and the couple dancing together so effortlessly.

_I found a thrill, to press my cheek to...  
a thrill like I have never known... _

Miranda was floating in Andrea's arms, disregarding everything that was more than three inches away from them.

_When you smiled, when you smiled at me..._

Her heart thudded in her chest as Andrea did just that, the dazzling smile always having such an effect on her.

_That's how the spell was cast._

Miranda could tell that Andrea was recalling a conversation they'd had regarding Andrea's smile and what magic it had cast over her.

_Now here we are in Heaven..._

It did feel like heaven, here in Andrea's arms. Miranda sighed, loving the sensation of Andrea's arms around her.

_I've found my love  
At last._

Blocking out everything, Miranda did just as the song suggested, pressing her cheek to Andrea's as they glided around the dance floor. The words to the song, she knew so well faded into the background.

_I found a dream that I could speak to  
a dream to call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
a thrill like I have never known_

Images of Andrea's smiles flashed through her mind, in anticipation of the next lines in the song. The tensing of the cheek next to hers confirmed that Andrea was indeed smiling at this very moment.

_Oh when you smiled when you smiled at me  
that's how the spell was cast_

__

and now here we are in Heaven...  
I've found my love....

_At last...._

As the music wound down and faded out, Miranda couldn't help but echo the final words softly into Andrea's ear.

At last....

The music ended and Andy pulled away slightly, to look into Miranda's eyes. “I love you.”

Smiling at that, Miranda responded, “I love you, too.” This was a much larger audience than they'd had at the wedding ceremony, but it didn't matter to her one bit. Moving forward, Miranda captured Andrea's lips for a long moment, making sure the young woman understood that it wasn't just something Miranda was saying. She truly loved Andrea, with her whole heart.

The sound of applause pulled them apart and Carmen began a faster paced song. A large number of people partnered up and moved out into the dance area. They would have some time now to work off their dinner, before the cake cutting would take place.

Andy smiled and began to move to the fast beat, loving that Miranda was also matching the rhythm. She couldn't help glancing at the blue covering Miranda's shoulders, her hands, again, twitching to remove the barrier between herself and the soft skin she knew was under the scarf. Instead, she just continued to dance, smiling and laughing, with her wife. That thought made her smile even wider. _My wife!_

###

They had been dancing for several songs, fast and slow, when Andy saw Christian Thompson out of the corner of her eye. “Christian's here...” She saw Miranda bristle and moved closer, soothing her protective wife. “Just let me talk to him... we can dance and I'll...”

“No.” Miranda shook her head, “He will not touch you... ever.” There was steel, and a plea, in Miranda's eyes. “Don't ask me to allow that, not today.”

Nodding slowly, Andy licked her lips and kissed Miranda gently. “Okay.” She looked around and spotted Nigel, sitting at a table, speaking with James Holt. “I'll just grab Nigel for a dance then...”

“Acceptable.” Miranda's gaze landed on Christian Thompson's perpetually dazed face. “I will handle, Mr. Thompson.”

“Miranda,” Andy smiled and squeezed her wife's hand. “Be nice.”

“We need answers, Andrea.” The thought of “being nice” to this man, this man who had... with Andrea... her Andrea was beginning to make Miranda's blood boil.

“I know that...” Andy whispered softly into Miranda's ear. “Just don't make him piddle on the dance floor...”

Unable to help herself, Miranda smiled, then laughed at that suggestion. “I shall do my very best.”

“This is a day for new beginnings.” Andy reminded her, “He may not have had anything to do with the photos.”

Nodding at that, Miranda moved away from her new bride. The crowd parted as she approached, giving her a clear and easy path to one of the men she most hated in her life. 

###

Nigel muttered, “Well that doesn't look like anything good.”

“But it is...” Andy grinned down at the man. “If Miranda finds out the information we need.” She held out her hand. “Care to dance?”

“I'm not much of a dancer...”

“C'mon... I saw Serena showing you some moves at my bachelorette party. How long did you guys stay after Miranda and I left?” She grinned as he blushed. “Uh huh...”

“Fine.” He took Andy's hand. “But if I get in trouble for this...”

“Nah...” Andy pulled him out onto the dance floor. “You're Miranda approved.”

With a wide-eyed look over his shoulder at James, Nigel laughed. “Lucky me.”

###

“C'mon Ro, put that thing down.” Cassidy's tone made her opinion of her sister's texting habits very clear and she had no problems informing their tablemates, Alyssa and Alan, about the extent of Caroline's addiction. “I think she'd have her iPhone surgically attached to her hand if she could.”

“Allison is just bitching because she can't be here.” Caroline sighed. “I'm trying to appease her.”

“Why?” Cassidy snorted, “She isn't here because her parents are standoffish assholes that have never even met Mom... why would they be invited to the wedding??” She grimaced and told Alyssa, “The nanny would be more likely to get an invitation.”

“I know.” It was the truth. Allison's parents were so weird, but that was why Caroline almost always gave the girl the benefit of the doubt. It had to be hard being raised by such strange people.

Cassidy saw the expression on her sister's face and asked, “Ro... do you like her?”

“Sure I do...” Caroline blinked at Cassidy's grin and realized what her sister was asking. “Oh... no, not like that. C'mon, I'm not the gay one!”

Cassidy gasped and looked wide-eyed at her sister then at the shock on their new friends faces. Standing quickly, she nearly yelled at Caroline but modified her tone to an intense hiss worthy of Miranda Priestly's daughter, “How could you?!” Her cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. Cassidy didn't give Alyssa or Alan the chance to say anything before she ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

“Well.. crap.” Caroline sighed and looked at her friends. “I shouldn't have said that...”

Alan smiled. “She'll forgive you.”

Caroline looked into the crowd where Cassidy had disappeared. “You sound pretty certain about that...” 

“Well...” He looked at his sister who nodded. “'Lyssa forgave me when I did it... so, I'm thinking Cassidy will forgive you too.”

“You?” Caroline shook her head at her newest female friend. “I... had no idea.”

Alyssa shrugged. “Why should you?”

“Do... do your parents know?” 

“Yep... they've been great.” Alyssa smiled and stood. “I'm gonna go see if I can find Cass... okay?”

“Yeah.” Caroline exhaled slowly, “Thanks...”

Winking at the girl, Alyssa moved off in the direction Cassidy had been heading.

“Wow...”

Alan laughed. “Yep, she's somethin'” He sighed. “It's a pain though.”

“Oh?” Caroline wondered at his tone. The siblings had always seemed to get along so well with each other. Did he really not like the idea that his sister was gay?

“Yeah.” He shook his head. “I'll have to watch her around every girl I ever go out with, to keep her from stealing them away!”

With a small snort of laughter, Caroline grinned. “I'm sure that won't be a problem. You two are so different, I doubt the same girl would go for both of you.”

“You think?”

Shrugging at that, Caroline just nodded. 

###

“Miranda.” Christian smiled, tentatively, at the older woman. “This is a surprise.”

“Mmm...” Miranda's nostrils flared, but she held out her hand and practically commanded, “Dance with me.”

Setting his drink aside, Christian nodded and took the offered hand. “Gladly.” He automatically placed the hand not in Miranda's on her waist as they danced with a respectable distance between them, “You look lovely this evening.” He knew better than to comment on Andy's appearance. He had learned that much at least.

“You seem... thinner.”

“Well, I haven't been eating quite as well as normal in the last few months.” His bright eyes crinkled around the edges. “As you probably know.”

Unwilling to waste time on small talk, Miranda got directly to the point. “I have two questions for you, Mr. Thompson and I expect you to answer them truthfully.”

He blinked but smiled and nodded as they continued dancing. “Of course.”

“What did Jacquline Follet have to do with procuring your hotel room during that Paris trip?” She saw him tilt his head in question, but he didn't respond with the obvious “Why?” that was on the tip of his tongue. “And, have you had any contact with her recently?”

“Jacquline booked the room for me. She said it was her favorite hotel. It was very nice.” He shrugged as they danced, “We had a couple of meetings there to discuss the changes she was going to make at Runway.” He smiled, resigned to the way things turned out. “I've run into her a few times since then. Lately? No, I haven't seen her, not since she took the editor-in-chief spot back at French Runway. She was furious with me during...that Paris trip. She thought I had sabotaged her bid for American Runway by telling Andy about it...”

“Surprising, since she had the cushier job with James Holt waiting for her.”

“No, she knew...” Christian now grinned at his dance partner. “She knew that wouldn't last. You had backed her into a corner though. She didn't have any choice but to take it. Not after Irv pulled his support for her to move into your job.” He shook his head. “She was furious, and fuming at me... I'm sure that's the only reason she explained anything to me, after the luncheon.”

Not pulling any punches, Miranda commented, almost too casually, “So you have nothing to do with the photos.” His confused expression was enough to convince her that he had no clue what she was talking about. With a deep breath, she nodded. “Very well. Andrea has reminded me that this is a day for new beginnings. Therefore, you are reprieved. People have seen you here and us dancing together either one of those would automatically lift the restrictions on your social invitations. I will also inform you that in the spirit of new beginnings, the strikes against you have been, removed.” The song was winding down and she began to pull away. “Consider it a new inning, Christian... three more strikes is all it takes for you to be out again.”

Digesting that information, he smiled. “Will Andy be free for a dance later?”

“No.” Miranda's gaze turned hard. “You will not touch her, ever again.”

He nodded, but didn't allow her to leave. “In the spirit of truthfulness, I need to tell you something, Miranda.”

“You are treading on thin ice, Mr. Thompson.”

“I know... but hear me out.” He understood now exactly how Miranda felt about that night in Paris and he wanted to set the record straight. “I will deny it to the press until the day I die, I do have a reputation to maintain after all, but you at least, should know the truth.” 

He was glad that the next song was also slower paced at the beginning, enough that they could continue to dance the way they had been. He took a deep breath and confessed, “Nothing happened between Andy and me that night.”

Miranda blinked. “Excuse me?”

“We went to dinner, and I admit I did ply her with more wine than I should have.” He pressed his lips together in self-depreciation. “I know, it was stupid, but... anyway, I walked her back to my hotel... we did kiss and she seemed willing enough, in her drunken state,” he continued to speak quickly as Miranda bristled, “but when we got up to my room she... passed out.” He shrugged. “Eventually I'm sure she'll realize that when she woke up, she was still somewhat dressed.”

Miranda's eyebrows rose sharply. “Somewhat?”

“I tried to make her as comfortable as I could. She did still have her underwear on, at least.” He had no idea how women even wore those strapless bras, much less slept in them. His forehead wrinkled in thought. “Does she always snore like that?”

As if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Miranda laughed, a genuine Miranda-laugh and reached up to tap his cheek with her fingertips. “Not often.” She smiled and leaned in, kissing his other cheek lightly as she whispered. “Only when she's passed out drunk.” Walking away from Christian, with a smile on her face, Miranda immediately spotted Andrea dancing with Nigel, if dancing was what you could call what Nigel was doing. The song's tempo increased as Miranda stole Andrea away from her current dance partner, kissed her soundly then began to whirl with her around the floor.

“I heard you laugh.” Andy grinned. “I take it things went well with Christian?”

“Better than I would have imagined.” Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea's shoulders. “He had nothing to do with the photos.”

Nodding, Andy's arms slid around Miranda's waist. “I'm glad.” She sighed and rested her head on Miranda's shoulder. “It would have made me sad if he'd been involved.”

“Indeed.”

Locking her hands behind Miranda's back, Andy felt the heart charm on the bracelet she still wore brush against her arm. “Oh...” Pulling away, she looked around, spotting Mary sitting at a table next to the dance floor. Gram Sachs was out in the space dancing with Chad. With a smile, she kissed Miranda's cheek. “Be right back.”


	57. Chapter 57

“Hey...” Alyssa sat with her back against the wall, next to Cassidy. She looked around at the small alcove the girl had found. They were out of sight of the main room. “Nice place to hide.” She rested her arms on her bent knees, waiting for the girl to respond.

Cassidy looked straight ahead. “She shouldn't have said that.”

“You're right.” Alyssa grinned, “but, if sisters are anything like brothers, it's probably not the last time she's going to make a dumb move.”

“Yeah...” Cassidy sighed. “Probably not.”

“It's... okay, you know?”

“Hmm?” Cassidy looked at her new friend, “What?”

“Being gay... it's okay.” Alyssa smiled. “It's not the end of the world.” She nudged Cassidy with her shoulder. “At least you don't have to worry about Caroline stealing your girlfriend.”

Laughing at that, Cassidy nodded. “True.” She sighed again and confessed, “I wish you could be my girlfriend.”

Alyssa paused for a moment, then spoke quietly. “I am a girl, and I can be your friend...”

“Just not my...” Cassidy swallowed hard and looked away. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.”

“Hey.” Alyssa's gentle fingers on Cassidy's chin turned her head back, so that their eyes met. “You're twelve and in three weeks I will turn sixteen. Four years doesn't seem like all that long, but right now, it's a lot. You're just a kid...”

“We get to date when we're sixteen.” Cassidy grinned. “Mom and Dad were having a fight about it once... and Dad didn't want us to date until we're eighteen, but Mom said sixteen.” She laughed at the memory. “Mom always won fights like that, the ones about us.”

“Well, okay then. In four years we can date.” 

“We can?” Cassidy blinked. “I mean... you're... um...”

“Oh yeah, I am most definitely... um.” Alyssa grinned at the astonishment on Cassidy's face. “The term is gay... or lesbian, whichever you prefer.”

“And you would want to date... me?” That part really just blew Cassidy's mind. She had resolved herself to simply admire 'Lyssa as a friend.

“When you're old enough, I would be proud to have you as my girlfriend.” Alyssa, grinned as Cassidy's jaw went slack. “Until then... friends?”

“Um... sure.” Shaking her head, Cassidy asked, “Why?” She asked, “Why would you want to date me, or even be my friend... like you said, I'm just a kid...”

“I think you are an amazing person... and you're just beginning. Truthfully, so am I. I can't imagine what we're going to be like four years, or six years, or ten years from now... but if you'll let me we can find out together, as friends.” Pressing her lips together, Alyssa warned the girl, “The difference in our ages might cause some problems though... I'm probably going to date, other people... you know, high school... college... all that?”

“Yeah, I get that.” 

“Well, okay then, Kiddo...” 'Lyssa grinned as Cassidy rolled her eyes. “You wanna get back to the party? We can't let Ro and Alan have all the fun.”

Nodding, Cassidy began to stand, “Sure. Just let me go check in with Carmen for a minute...” She hesitated and then offered, “You wanna come with me?”

“Sure.” Alyssa grinned and threw her arm around Cassidy's shoulder, as she always had. It felt good to have a real friend.

###

Andy's bare feet made no sound as she approached the seated woman. Andy followed Mary's gaze to the dancers. Of course Gram Sachs was the object of Mary's intense study. Kneeling next to Mary, Andy asked, “How is she?”

“She didn't say anything about the confrontation with your father, neither did Dorothy.” Mary sighed. “I could tell she was upset though.”

“Yeah, I saw Mom crying, and I'm not sure all the tears were because of the ceremony.”

Pulling her gaze from Pava, Mary turned to look into Andy's eyes. “It was a lovely ceremony. You and Miranda both look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Dark eyes watched as Mary's gaze returned to the dancers. “Gram is also very beautiful, even now...”

“She hasn't changed a bit...” Mary's eyes softened as the memories of their previous life surfaced. “She was always so... gorgeous.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Andy urged the woman to do the right thing. “Dance with her...” When Mary hesitated, Andy sighed, “You've been apart for a long time...” standing, she quickly released the clasp on the bracelet she wore and dropped it into Mary's hand. 

“I...can't...”

“Then that's the wrong charm.” Andy gestured to the small silver heart in Mary's hand. “It should have been broken.” 

“I want to...” Mary looked at the bracelet, remembering the moment Pava had given it to her. “You don't know how much...”

“I think I might have an idea...” Andy shook her head, “Gram continues to ask you, right?”

Mary nodded. “She's so patient.”

Placing her hand on Mary's shoulder, Andy asked quietly, “How much longer are you going to make her wait?” 

“It's so difficult...”

Andy chuckled a little and squeezed the shoulder under her hand lightly. “It's easier than you think.” She leaned down and whispered in Mary's ear. “Watch.” Walking directly back to Miranda, she took her bride in her arms and whirled her around the empty space provided by the other dancers. It was partially for Mary's benefit, but this was exactly where Andy wanted to be.

###

Andy loved dancing with Miranda. Swaying in her arms, or dancing to a faster tempo song just being able to enjoy Miranda's company and knowing that Miranda was also having a great time was amazing. A glance at the tables at the edge of the dance floor made Andy nod. One of the guests was checking her watch, probably preparing to leave, so it was time for phase two of Operation New Beginnings. With a small kiss to Miranda's lips, Andy moved away from her bride toward the DJ's table.

She smiled at Cassidy and gave Alyssa a nod before speaking with Carmen. “I need you to play a song for me, now.”

“Oh?” Carmen blinked, but reached for the controls on her board, “Um.. sure. What song?”

Andy licked her lips and grinned. “Vogue.”

“What?” Carmen was aware of her two 'helpers' gasps, “But you said...”

“Yeah, I know what I said, but I need it...” She assured the woman, “trust me.”

“I played it earlier, Andy... on the piano.” Cassidy's eyes were wide. “Mom got really mad.”

“But it's important... for a reason.” Andy again assured them, “Trust me. If Miranda gets mad, I'll take the heat.” She looked at Carmen. “I need the Immaculate Collection version...”

It was a pretty specific request, but easy to fill. “Sure...” The song that was playing was fading, so Carmen cued up the song and hit the button. Madonna's voice immediately sounded through the large speakers.

What're you lookin' at?

The entire room went silent as the tones and finger snapping filled the room. All eyes watched as Andrea Sachs-Priestly walked across the large space, blew a kiss to her wife, Miranda Priestly-Sachs, editor-in-chief of Runway magazine, the premiere magazine in the fashion industry then walked past her, straight to Anna Wintour, editor-in-chief of Vogue magazine, Runway's direct competitor and bitter rival.

Andy smiled at the stunned woman and held out her hand. “Care to dance?”

“Are you trying to get me killed?”

One dark eye winked. “Trust me.”

Quirking one eyebrow, Anna took the offered hand and stood just as Madonna suggested for them to “strike a pose,” which they both did, and then moved to the dance floor to begin the dance in earnest.

Emily watched the entire scene, fuming quietly at Andrea but even her quiet, “Bloody Hell.” fell silent as Miranda approached the dancing couple.

Anna spoke through her smile. “She's going to kill me.”

Andy just shook her head and counted, “Five, four, three, two...” A hand on her shoulder twirled her around so in place of “one,” Andy laughed and identified the cutter, “Miranda.”

Locking gazes with her wife for half a heartbeat, Miranda smirked and turned to Anna then smiled and began to dance, perfectly replicating the complicated hand motions and dance moves that Madonna used for the song.

“You know these moves?” Anna was a little stunned.

Miranda laughed as she continued the dance. “Don't you?”

Grinning at that, Anna also began the complicated motions and matched Miranda in the even more technically challenging footwork.

Andy grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and found a seat with a good view of Miranda and Anna dancing. She did love to watch Miranda move. Her eyes flickered to the blue covering over Miranda's shoulders, and a devious smile matched the twinkle in her eye.

“Uh oh...” Pava grinned as she approached her granddaughter, “That looks like Trouble if I've ever seen it.”

“No trouble, Gram.” Andy's expression remained. “Just making plans, for later.”

Pava laughed and patted Andy's shoulder as she walked on past. “In that case, I think it's Miranda who is in trouble...”

Andy returned her gaze to her dancing wife and nodded as she thought, _You bet she is._

###

Jo chuckled and tightened the arm she had around Blair's waist as they approached Andy's table. “The Old Lady has some moves...”

Andy grinned up at her friends. “Oh yeah...” Gesturing to the empty chairs at her table, Andy laughed, “Have a seat.” She returned her gaze to Miranda. “The song is nearly over...” 

The music faded with a final “Vogue” from Madonna sounding through the speakers. There was a small exchange between the publishing titans during the nearly deafening applause from the attendees. Both women smiled at each other and laughed as they parted ways. Andy knew that they were laughing about the rivalry as it was portrayed in the tabloids. They were competitors, but aside from wanting to crush the rival magazine into pulp and use it for hamster cage lining all over town, Miranda held the highest respect for Anna and what she accomplished. Through the “assistant's grapevine,” Andy knew that respect was mutual and the rivalry was just as bitter on Anna's end. She had heard that Anna had once used issues of Runway to potty train her children's dog. _It's like lawyers,_ she thought. _Daddy used to have the most vicious in-court fights with his opposing counsel but when the trial was over they'd go out for drinks._ Her musings were cut short as Miranda joined them, foregoing a chair in favor of Andy's lap. Laughing at that, Andy wrapped her arms around her bride. “Having fun?”

“Yes, that was great fun.” Miranda chuckled and nuzzled Andrea's ear. “I must maintain my unpredictable reputation, right?”

“You bet.” Andy captured her wife's lips. “No one would have thought you would even know that dance...”

“Ms. Ciccone knew.” Miranda grinned. “She has graced the cover of Runway several times during her career, Andrea.” 

Astonished, Andy's voice was tinged with incredulity. “Madonna... taught you that dance.”

“Of course.” Miranda grinned. “Why do you seem so surprised at that, Andrea?”

Laughing, Andy stole another quick kiss and shook her head. “I have no idea.” She hugged Miranda slightly tighter. “No wonder you're the reigning champion of Dance Dance Revolution.”

“You will find,” Serena's amused voice turned all their heads toward the approaching woman, “that there are many things you can learn from the people featured in Runway.”

“Madonna taught you how to dance too?”

“I have never met Madonna.” Serena grinned at Miranda. “She was before my time.”

Andy gasped, but Miranda only chuckled. “That was not a dig at my age, Andrea. Ms. Ciccone has not been on the cover during Serena's tenure at the magazine.”

Serena nodded and smiled at her friend. “There are, however, others that I have met.”

“You believe you can do better?” Miranda's tone was clearly challenging. The dance she and Anna had just completed was quite strenuous for someone of any age, especially in heels. “Perhaps a demonstration is in order.” A decidedly English voice interrupted the moment.

“There you are... I have been looking everywhere...” Emily stopped suddenly, when she realized Serena and Miranda had been speaking to each other. “Oh... Sorry... I didn't...” Shaking off that line of thought, Emily got back to the reason she was looking for Serena. “I wanted to let you know I was going to leave for a moment...” Emily sighed. “I need to take care of that, problem.”

“Not yet.” Serena held Emily by the biceps and sat her in a chair, with a clear view of the dance area. “I have been issued a challenge and I want you to see my response.” Standing, Serena gave Miranda a half bow. “I do this, because you requested it, and it is your day.” She impressed that on them, “I would never do it otherwise.” Holding up her hand, Serena requested some time. “Give me a moment to speak with the DJ, and find some backup dancers.”

Miranda barely waited for Serena to walk away when she shifted on Andrea's lap to speak to Emily. “What problem are you dealing with?”

“Someone tried to crash the wedding ceremony. He had a fake invitation.” Emily sighed, “I figure he's just a overzealous member of the press...”

“Mmmm.. possibly.” Miranda considered that. “I wish to speak to him.” She questioned further, “Do you have the faux invitation?”

“I believe Andy's brother still has it.” Emily looked around the crowded room. “I was going to find him next.”

Andy watched Serena grab Doug and Nigel's hands before going to speak with Carmen, but answered Emily. “He was dancing with Gram, but I'm sure you'll find him by the bar about now, surrounded by models.”

“How do you know that?” It would have been the last place she would have looked. She would have thought he'd be dancing. Emily was so busy sending a text to the security people that she barely listened to Andy's answer.

“That's where he always is...” Andy laughed. “Plus, Caroline gave him a little boost with the clackers earlier... so he'll be taking advantage of that for sure.” She grinned at her bride, “Eventually, he'll approach us with at least two models on his arms... because they will have cajoled him into bringing them to meet The Miranda Priestly.”

“Really... you think they want to meet, her?” Miranda's happy expression morphed into her business mask, “I can certainly oblige.”

Disregarding the cold expression, Andy nuzzled Miranda's neck. “Mmmm... My Dragon Lady.”

Emily looked as though she was going to be sick, but luckily the current song faded and Carmen's voice sounded through the speakers.

“Okay, following that fantastic Madonna tribute, we have another performance.” She manipulated the controls to light a large area of the dance floor. “If you would make room for the dancers...”

###

Andy giggled as Serena arranged Doug and Nigel on either side of her, “Oh no...”

Miranda chuckled as Nigel's protest of “This is Dolce!” crossed the distance between them. Apparently Serena had no regard for the man's suit and gestured for him to stay where he was, the Brazilian's “Just like last night, follow my lead.” instructions carried just as easily in the silence between songs. Then at a signal from Serena, the music began to thump out of the speakers.

_All the single ladies... All the single ladies...._

Emily's eyes widened as she recognized the song. Serena had been enamored with it for a long time, since she'd first heard it. Then she had done Beyonce's make up for the cover shoot and the obsession had consolidated. The lyrics seemed to strike a chord with Serena, describing almost perfectly her relationship with her jealous ex: the main reason Serena had left her beloved homeland. The pronouns were wrong, of course, but the sentiment was the same. Now Emily's heart raced in time with the music as Serena moved, perfectly copying the dance the singer had performed in the very popular music video.

Andy held Miranda tighter on her lap as the woman laughed at Nigel's attempts to follow Serena's movements. The megawatt smile made an appearance at the sound of genuine Miranda-laughs, but also at Doug's less than stellar efforts.

Emily had studiously avoided looking at Miranda on Andy's lap, in Andy's arms, and now her entire attention was drawn by Serena anyway. The rest of the crowd faded away as Serena caught her eye and Emily was totally fascinated by the glimpses of Serena's legs and the dancer's shaking hips. From what seemed like far away, Emily heard Miranda and Andy laughing. But then nothing else registered for Emily as the long lengths of Serena's legs appeared as she undulated to the music, lowering to the ground with one leg extended then gracefully rising to continue the dance.

Andy pressed her forehead against Miranda's shoulder, trying not to watch Doug's hilarious performance for fear of dying of laughter. She was laughing so hard she was concerned for a moment that she would drop Miranda off her lap! Miranda was nearly howling with laughter as well. Andy looked up just in time to see Doug smack himself in the face during one of the more complicated hand motion routines. That did it. She totally lost it as tears began to leak out of the corners of her deep brown eyes. This was priceless!

Emily didn't hear any of the laughter, her heart was pounding so hard. She couldn't take her eyes off Serena. The Brazilian was so beautiful, and had been such a rock-solid friend these last few weeks, while they explored the possibility of being more. Her eyes tracked Serena as she moved around the space so effortlessly until suddenly the dancers were still, posed at the end of the music just like they had been in the official video. Emily swallowed hard as she slowly came out of her daze and joined in the applause for the performance. She didn't even see Miranda and Andrea moving from their seat until a hand on her shoulder stopped her applause. Looking up into clear blue eyes, her heart pounded hard again, for a different reason, or maybe it was the same reason after all. “Miranda?”

With a deep breath, Miranda released the clasp on the bracelet she wore and dropped it into Emily's hands. “Perhaps a bracelet will do as well as a ring?”

Emily looked at the jewelry in her hand, recognizing the silver strand to be Serena's. “How...”

Miranda tilted her head and smiled. “My something borrowed. Return it to her...” Leaning back into Andrea's embrace, as her bride moved up behind her, Andrea's voice tickled her ear.

“Ready?”

“Mmmm...” Nodding, Miranda raised her eyebrows at Emily. “We will take care of the gate crasher later. Let him sweat in the security office a while longer. I believe it is time now to cut the cake?”

Emily checked her schedule and nodded. “Yes...”

“Very well.” Shifting away, Miranda slid her hand into Andrea's. “Shall we?”

“You bet!” Andy began to pull Miranda toward the cake table. “My fourth favorite thing of the night...”

Miranda stopped. “Fourth?”

“Mmmm...” Andy leaned in to nibble Miranda's ear and whispered, “Things yet to come....” Her hands brushed the scarf covering Miranda's shoulders. “The wedding ceremony.... our first dance... cake.”

“I see.” Reaching up, Miranda guided Andrea's mouth to hers, murmuring, “One must have priorities...” just before their lips touched briefly.

When they parted, Andy whimpered, “Miranda...”

“Soon, my Darling...” Caressing Andrea's cheek with her fingertips, Miranda nodded. “Soon.”

###

They made their way through the crowd, accepting congratulations with nods and smiles, until they reached the table holding the large, elegant, cake. It was, in fact, nine cakes. Three each were arranged in a step-type pattern alongside the main three tiered cake in the middle. The intricate decorations were reminiscent of the Greek temple design and the custom-made cake topper made both women smile. The small figurines standing on top of the cake were both depicted wearing classic fashions. The white haired figure dressed in Valentino was looking slightly down at the darker haired figure, wearing a miniature version of the famed Little Black Dress, and Chanel boots of all things. It was almost perfect. Miranda smirked as she reached up and pushed the top of the Valentino clad figure down slightly into the cake, until the two figures were even.

Andy laughed and nodded. “Now it's right.”

“Of course.” Miranda took a deep breath and looked around at the gathered crowd. They had all seen the couple walking toward the cake table. Grateful blue eyes landed on the members of her family, several members of Andrea's family, and also their closest friends, Donatella, Lillian, Douglas, and Nigel. She wanted to thank them, all, for being here, but suddenly Miranda was overwhelmed with the very unfamiliar emotion of, gratitude. It was quickly supplanted by love, as Andrea's voice carried through the crowd.

“Miranda and I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for being here.” Andy smiled at her wife. “We cannot tell you how much it means to us to share this day with so many of our family and friends.”

Nodding, Miranda found her voice. “We will be planning a series of small dinner parties,” grinning at her wife, Miranda added, “in a few weeks.” She looked out among the crowd. “There are many of you that I feel Andrea should get to know better, now that she has, foolishly, plunged headlong into my world.” She did not have to look to know that Andrea was smiling.

“Really Miranda...” Andy's hand closed around the handle of the knife they were going to use to cut the cake. “You shouldn't call me foolish, when I'm about to have some of the most delicious cake on the planet, less than an inch from your face.”

Covering Andrea's hand with her own, Miranda guided the knife through the dessert in the traditional fashion. “You wouldn't dare.” They had discussed the appalling “tradition” that some couples employed of smashing the cake on the other's face. They had both agreed to forgo that particular part of the ceremony.

“I dunno, Miranda...” Andy picked up the small bite of cake with a gleam in her eye, “... apparently I'm 'foolish'...”

“Andrea,” Miranda's voice was low, warning, as she held a bite of the cake they'd just cut, readying it to retaliate any actions her new wife may take. “Be absolutely sure, before you act.”

“Oh... I'm sure...” Andy smiled and gently fed the bite to Miranda. She took the bite Miranda gave her, fingers and all. It was quick, but Andy's tongue caressed Miranda's fingertip before she released the hand back to its owner. The cake disappeared from her mouth, almost melting as she chewed and swallowed. “You see... I know what I'm doing.” Reaching down, Andy deliberately ran her index finger through a bit of icing that was left at the edge of the cake where they had cut it. Moving as though to lick the icing off herself, Andy switched directions quickly and in a flash a small dab of the sweet stuff was stuck to Miranda's lips. “Oh... no...” Andy grinned. “Foolish me...”

Resisting the urge to lick the icing off her own lips, Miranda merely looked at Andrea, and waited. After a few seconds, her eyebrows raised, in a clear what-are-you-waiting-for question. Her heart rate increased as Andrea's brilliant smile lit the room and the woman moved in to clean up the mess she had made.

Andy only just glanced at her mother with a sort of sorry-Mom shrug and then fully focused on Miranda. The sugary icing vanished quickly, leaving only Miranda's lips and mouth to explore, which Andy did, with reckless abandon for a long, long moment.

Pulling away slowly, Andy rested her forehead against Miranda's and smiled. “Still think I'm foolish?”

Miranda smirked and pulled Andrea away from the table to allow the servers to finish the cutting and distribution. In her most amused tone, Miranda asked, “Coffee, Darling?” Stepping aside, Miranda gestured to a table that had been quickly set up while they had been busy with the cake.

Andy gasped. “Miranda, what have you done?”

Hesitating, Miranda sighed and shrugged. “I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for so I...”

Andy chuckled and nuzzled against Miranda's ear. “So you just got everything.” Looking over the array of additives on the table, she couldn't even think of anything else that might possibly be added to coffee. All the syrup bottles and sprinkles, not to mention the creamers and milk were arranged next to a large coffee making machine, Andy smiled at the nice looking man dressed in the Starbuck's uniform who was standing by for orders. This was above and beyond, “coffee” and it was so typically Miranda. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Miranda smirked, “Go on...” She had barely released her hold on Andrea before Blair linked elbows with the younger woman and ushered her to the coffee bar.

“You've done it now.” Jo chuckled and bumped her shoulder against Miranda's. “Neither one of them are going to sleep tonight.”

“I would imagine not.” Miranda's watched the friends each try to outdo the other with the outrageous additives to their drinks then turned her smirking expression on Jo, raised one eyebrow and spoke quietly, “And you're welcome.”

Laughing at that, Jo wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulders, jostling the older woman slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but Miranda beat her to it.

“Ain't I somethin'?” With a wink, Miranda's hand slid around Jo's waist, smirking as Jo's arm tightened slightly around her shoulders.

Laughing at her catch phrase passing Miranda's lips, Jo gestured to the coffee bar with her free hand. “Shall we?”

“Mmmm...” Miranda nodded as they began to walk forward. “Indeed.”

###

“Hey, Sis.”

Andy's big brown eyes looked over the rim of her third mug of coffee. She glanced at Miranda the I-told-you evident in her eyes. “Hey, Chad.” Her gaze briefly landed on women on his arms, she asked, “Having fun?”

“You bet I am.” His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled. “I do have some stuff to do later though, so, we gonna do this dance thing or what?” He knew their dad was in the hotel somewhere, but they had decided long beforehand that the traditional father/daughter dance would be easier if the brothers had the honor.

Miranda chuckled. “Yes, we are going to do this... 'dance thing'.” She grinned at her new brother-in-law. “It seems we all have other,” glancing at Andrea, Miranda smirked, “stuff ...to, ah, do... this evening.” She licked her lips, adjusted the blue covering on her shoulders and watched as a lovely blush spread across Andrea's skin. 

Standing, Miranda offered her hand to Andrea then looked at the women standing with Chad. “Heather, Yara,” clear blue eyes crinkled at the corners as the models were startled by her recognition of them, “Andrea will need her brother for a short time.” With a smirk Miranda tilted her head. “I'm sure you won't mind.”

“No, Miranda.” “Not at all, Miranda.” Both models released their hold on the young man and moved away.

Asher only took a short backward glance at the two lovely women moving away as he approached the brides, then focused on his sister. “So, we are ready for the dance, yes?”

Daniel walked up to the group, his arm around Josie's waist. “Yes, I believe it is time for Miriam and me to dance.”

“What?” Asher was astonished “You and Miriam?” He shook his head, “No... I am the one to dance with her.” He emphatically reminded his brother, “I am the oldest here!”

“Not true.” Tante Louise chuckled as they all turned to look at her. “I believe I am the oldest.”

Miranda shook her head and returned Tante's chuckle before announcing, “I will begin the dance with, Daniel, Asher may cut in after thirty seconds, then I will finish the dance with Tante.” With a tilt of her head, very much a Dragon Lady move, Miranda asked her family, “Acceptable?”

Andy laughed, “Well, glad that worked out.” She linked her elbow with Chad's and they headed toward the dance floor. “At least we don't have to worry about anyone cutting in on us.” Smiling at the people who were making a large space for the traditional dance, Andy turned to face her brother, looking up at him with a wry smile. “Ma and Gram probably have Daddy tied up and locked in a closet somewhere.”

“No.” Chad sighed and took his sister's hand, placing his other hand, formally, on her waist as they began to move to the music. He took a moment, obviously debating with himself about something then informed her, “He isn't restrained.”

“Oh.” Andy opened her mouth to ask how he knew that, but being her brother Chad knew what she was going to ask.

“He was at the ceremony.”

“what?” 

Andy instinctively glanced at Miranda, who was in the process of switching partners from Daniel to Asher. She amended her earlier thought and wondered if Asher would cut in on Chad after his dance with Miranda was over.

Nodding at his sister, the tall blonde man, quietly explained. “He came in just as you made it to the riser steps.”

“so he...”

“He heard the vows, saw the kiss...” Chad pulled Andy a bit closer, “and yeah, probably heard Nigel announce you as he left.” 

“He didn't stop the ceremony...”

“He couldn't, not the way Nigel phrased it.” Chad grinned at his astonished sister. “It's not illegal for you to get married... Dad just doesn't like it very much.”

Andy laughed as the phrase Miranda had told Nate floated through her mind. She spoke it aloud for Chad. “You have a flair for understatement.” She grinned at Chad's smile then her expression sobered as her brother's did. “Chad? What's...” She blinked as a familiar male voice behind her spoke quietly.

“May I cut in?”

Feeling as if her heart skipped a beat, Andy turned to face the man. “Daddy...”


	58. Chapter 58

Miranda saw what was happening and began to move toward Andrea, only to be stopped by her dance partner.

“She is his daughter.” Louise held tight to her niece's hand. “That will not change.”

“She's my wife!” Her low, intense tones emphasized the words for Tante alone. 

The older woman's nod and calm response also soothed Miranda. “And that will not change either.” She continued to sway to the music with her youngest niece. “Give them a moment.”

###

Dorothy had been standing with her arms crossed in front of her, smiling, as she watched her children dance when she noticed her husband lurking on the edge of the hardwood floor. Dropping her arms to her sides, she moved to intercept the man before he made a scene. An iron grip on her elbow stopped her.

“Let him be.”

Pava looked down into Dorothy's hard eyes and shook her head. “He needs to resolve this, and so does Andy.” She released her hold but repeated her previous statement. “Let him be.” 

“He's my husband. I can't let him make a fool out of himself...”

“He's my son...and I can.” Sighing, Pava only glanced once at Mary before she directed her comments to Dorothy again. “What Andy said about choices, is true. We all make them, we all live with them. This is something Richard has to do. Whatever choice he's made for himself, he will have to live with the place it takes him.”

“Do you think...” Dorothy blinked. “Do you think telling him about, yourself... helped?”

Pava swallowed hard and shook her head. “I don't know, Darlin'... I hope so.”

They watched as Richard cut in on Chad, and began to dance with his daughter. Dorothy wasn't surprised to hear Pava echo herself quietly.

“I hope so.”

###

Richard danced with his daughter for a few awkward moments before he sighed, “You look beautiful, Baby.”

Despite herself, Andy smiled, her eyes shining at the praise, “Thank you, Daddy.”

They danced for a few more moments before he sighed again, “It wasn't supposed to be this way you know...” Shaking his head stopped her response and he continued speaking, “You weren't supposed to grow up.”

Now Andy was exasperated, “Daddy....we all grow up.” 

Pulling her close, he whispered in her ear, “According to my mother, I haven't yet.”

“Well...”

Putting some distance between them, he acknowledged, “I suppose she thinks I have been acting like a baby lately. But I think I'm acting like a father, trying to keep his child from making a huge mistake...” 

“It's my mistake to make, Daddy.” Andy smiled sadly. “But it isn't. This is exactly the right choice, for me. I'm just glad you don't hate me for it.”

“I could never hate you!” He swallowed hard, but continued moving slowly to the music, “I... don't know if I will, ever be able to... understand or approve of,” he glanced toward Miranda who was glaring at him, “...this.” He spoke again, quickly before Andy was able to respond. “But I told you before... you're my daughter, no matter what. I'll always love you, no matter what.”

Andy pressed her lips together and felt the tears in her eyes on the verge of spilling over the edge. “Thank you, Daddy.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, Andy buried her face in his neck and whispered, “I love you too.”

“I'm still going to need...time, though.” He felt her head moving against his shoulder and knew Andy was nodding, accepting that things weren't all resolved.

They stayed in the hug until the song ended. After only a few seconds of silence, Andy felt a soft touch on her back, and heard Miranda's voice.

“Is everything.. alright?”

“Yes!” Shifting her hold, Andy released Richard and moved to Miranda's side. Pressing her forehead lightly into Miranda's temple, “Everything is just fine.” Another slow song began to play, giving them enough breathing room to continue talking, even while standing at the edge of the dance area.

“Good.” Miranda held Richard's gaze for a moment before dismissing the man by merely turning toward to Andrea. “I have sent the girls to fetch the throwaway flowers from our dressing rooms. We must toss out our bouquets and then we will be able to make our escape.”

Andy laughed and played with the edge of the blue covering on Miranda's shoulders. “Sounds good to me.” She was completely ready to be alone with Miranda but reminded her wife of another obligation that needed to be resolved before they left. “You also need to talk to the gatecrasher.”

“I have requested that the Good Detective handle that situation on my behalf. She should be doing so now.” At Andy's puzzled expression, Miranda smirked. “She and I had plenty of time to chat while you and her wife were debating the health benefits of adding soy milk to your coffee.”

With a million watt smile, Andy chuckled, “Silk is great in coffee. It's really creamy and delicious. I don't know why Blair is so against it.”

“Excuse me.” Richard widened his eyes when he realized that the women, _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _Andy is a woman now, someone's wife,_ had forgotten that he was there. “Gatecrasher?” That didn't sound good to him. He thought Miranda had said she would keep Andy safe.

Miranda waved off the question. “They happen at nearly every wedding. This is most likely a member of the press wanting a closer look at the ceremony.”

The lawyer in him heard the tone of Miranda's voice. “But maybe not... what else would it be?”

Andy sighed and gestured to an empty table near them. “Let's sit.”

Miranda was amused at the sudden popularity of that table. As they found their seats, Dorothy, Chad, Pava and Mary all gathered around and took seats of their own.

Looking around the table, Andy glanced at Miranda then she began to speak, to her father. The others at the table listened closely and Andy was glad that the music was not blaring.

“Someone has been sending manipulated photographs... of me... to us,” Her attention was drawn by Miranda clearing her throat and Andy sighed and corrected the statement, “... to Miranda. We think they wanted us to break up, before the wedding.”

“Doctored?” Chad shrugged, “Aren't all those magazine photos airbrushed and stuff?”

Miranda sniffed, “Not always and not usually to the point of putting the subjects naked in bed together.” She saw Andy's father pale, but the rest of the family were instantly incensed, all of them nearly shouting at the outrageous accusations. Miranda held up her hand for the rest of the table to quiet. From the corner of her eye she saw Jo and Blair re-enter the room and gestured for them to join the table. When the couple reached them, Miranda turned to Richard, asking, “You have something to say?”

“I thought it was a joke.” He shook his head and gathered his thoughts, “Some time ago, I received a phone call. The caller did not identify himself, but asked me how much I was willing to risk and possibly lose, to prevent you from marrying Andy.” Richard shrugged. “At that time I was pretty angry with the situation and told them in a fairly sarcastic tone that the number was pretty high as was my...” Richard lowered his eyes from Miranda's, “hatred for you.”

Used to that sentiment, Miranda waved it off. “Continue.”

“He went on to outline a plan for several non-related people to slowly buy up as much Elias-Clarke stock as possible, then at a designated time, everyone was supposed to sell the shares they had accumulated.” He pulled his phone from his pocket. “This message came in yesterday morning.”

“Tomorrow, 5 pm”

“Mmmm... set to coincide with the wedding ceremony.” Miranda tapped her finger against her lips. “So there would be no doubt as to the cause of the drop...”

“Did you?” Andy's quiet voice was choked. “Did you sell, Daddy?”

He shook his head and met his daughter's dark eyes, “No... I never even bought any.” He admitted, “I thought about it though.” Tearing his gaze away from Andy, he looked at Miranda. “Do you think that has anything to do with the... pictures?”

Jo spoke up. “Doubtful.”

“That sounds familiar though...” Blair thought back. “When Daddy finally gave me a chance at running the company... Warner Industries stocks took a big tumble.” She shook her head. “I thought it was because Daddy was stepping down, but if it was orchestrated...”

“It happened before...” Andy realized and tangled her fingers with Miranda's. “When you appeared on the TV shows with me.”

“It was a rather dramatic drop, but it didn't last...” Miranda tried to put together pieces of the big picture, unsure if they all went to the same picture or not. She asked Andrea's father, “When were you contacted regarding the stock manipulation?”

“Only a few days before the television appearances...” He hesitated, “Just after you visited me, that's why I was so angry, angry enough to consider the plan,” He glanced at Dorothy. “Angry enough to keep quiet about it.”

“Not long enough lead time to be effective.” That puzzled Miranda more than anything.

“Someone jumped the gun!” Blair laughed. “They must have sensed an opportunity and the members of the group with large numbers of shares went for it.”

“But everything wasn't in place yet.” Jo grinned at her wife, “so when the sold stock was quickly repurchased... the maneuver failed.”

“There was no fluctuation at all when we appeared in the Pride Parade.” Miranda was looking at her phone's screen. Her eyebrows raised as she looked at the rise and fall of the stock on today's chart, “There was a significant amount of activity today, just after five p.m.” She handed the device to Blair. “It doesn't seem to have lasted very long.”

“Nope,” With her blue eyes twinkling past her dark blonde hair, Blair returned Miranda's phone to her. “There must have been someone buying up the shares as soon as they were sold.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

They all turned to see an unfamiliar tall man approaching their table.

“Ah,” Miranda stood and hugged the man, kissing his cheeks. Usually a socially appropriate gesture, Miranda now made it seem more like old friends greeting each other. “Archie... just the person I wanted to see. May I introduce you to my wife.. Andrea.”

Andy stood and held out her hand, “Andy, please.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” He bowed slightly as he shook her hand. “When you have a chance we should talk...”

Miranda chuckled. “Always working...” She smiled as she returned to her seat and Archie pulled up a chair beside her. “It seems you have already been very busy this evening.”

He laughed, his bright-white teeth contrasting with his ebony skin. “Yes. You were too, but while your endeavor was for pleasure, a stock brokers work is never done. There is always a market open somewhere in the world.” He held up his mobile device and grinned. “Thank goodness for wireless internet.”

“I take it I have made money today...” Miranda's eyes glittered at the mock hurt Archie displayed.

Placing his hand over his heart, Archie chuckled. “Oh ye of little faith... I'm crushed.” Winking, he dropped his arm to his side. “Of course you did...” His eyes flickered to Andy. “As did many of my other clients.”

“Excellent!” Miranda nodded. “I assume you are happy with your usual commission?”

“Extremely.” His deep dark eyes crinkled with amusement. “Why do you think I work so hard for you?”

Lily wandered over to the table and leaned down to hug Andy from behind, whispering, casually but not so quietly, in her friend's ear as she looked over the unfamiliar man at the table, “Who's your friend?”

Miranda chuckled, “Lillian, my I present Archie Wilson. He's my money manager.” She grinned. “Archie, this is Andrea's friend, Lillian Goodwin. She runs an art gallery in Manhattan.”

Smiling at the introduction, Lily chuckled and moved to shake the man's hand. “Most people call me Lily. Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure,” Archie grinned and stood to reach out and take Lily's hand, “is all mine.” He kissed the offered hand and winked then returned his attention to Miranda,.“I will forward the reports to you, so that you may look over the information at your convenience.”

“Thank you, Archie.” Miranda knew the man was now ready to go enjoy the, festivities. “I believe it is nearly time to put my original request into play, is it not?”

“Yes, it is. It's all in the reports.” Bowing slightly to his biggest, best and most favorite client, who he also considered a friend, Archie smiled then looked at the woman he'd just met. “Would you care for a drink?”

“That sounds great.” Lily flashed a little, wow-this-guy-seems-cool, grin at Andy and linked elbows with the man as they walked to the bar.

“So, Detective,” Miranda pinned Jo with a cool blue stare. “You don't believe the gate crasher had anything to do with the photographic mischief?”

“That's not what I said.” Jo grinned, “I said he didn't have anything to do with the stock manipulation.” She shrugged. “I think he had a lot to do with the photos.” She informed them, “Hotel security searched his room, they found a laptop with a lot of photos on it, of different people, in compromising positions... you two aren't his only targets.” She nodded at their astonished expressions. “I also don't think he worked alone. There is a trail via email connecting him with several people.” She assured them, “The tech guys on the police force here are on it; tracking down everyone he has contacts with.” Catching Andy gazing at Miranda's covered shoulders, Jo smirked. “I took the liberty of putting them in touch with your lawyer. He's with them now. When the police are finished with their investigation, they'll inform him of their findings.”

“Excellent.” Miranda nodded. “I will contact Keith in a week...” she glanced at Andrea, “or so, to see what our options are regarding any legal action we may wish to pursue.” She squeezed the fingers in hers slightly. “Well, now that all that has been settled, shall we get on with this...”

“You bet,” Andy grinned and stood with Miranda. “Let's do this thing.”

###

The assembled crowd didn't need the DJ's announcement that the bouquet toss was about to happen. They had all seen the Devil's Spawn carrying the flowers through the room and knew what it meant. All the women who wanted to participate gathered quickly on the large open area of the dance floor. Miranda smirked at the crowd. “This is a non-traditional wedding, therefore the bouquet toss should be non-traditional as well. Any man who may want to join in this part of the ceremony is welcome to do so.”

Only a couple of men joined the group, and they stood in the back. Miranda looked over the assembly and leaned in to whisper to Andrea. “You take left. I'll take right.”

Glancing at the crowd, Andy smiled a million watt smile and nodded. “You got it, Boss.”

###

Emily glanced up at all the women, and the few men, standing anxiously on the hardwood floor. “They can't be serious...” Why anyone would participate in this ridiculous part of the ceremony was beyond her comprehension. _They actually wanted to be the next person to get married?_ Even Serena was there. That hadn't actually been a surprise though, the woman had mentioned marriage and weddings, in passing, with more and more frequency. Emily shook her head and assumed that is what one did when their pseudo-girlfriend was planning one of the biggest events of the social season. 

Now that it was nearly over, Emily had a lot to do to prepare for her new job. It started on Monday, but there would be a week that Joan would be there with her before she left for London. Then Emily would be on her own in the position. This e-mail was for Joan. It was a list of realtors and what Emily considered better neighborhoods for the woman to consider while searching for a flat. Until she found a place, Runway would have temporary housing for her. Emily wondered if she should think about looking for another apartment as well, but she rather liked the place she was in now, so that could obviously wait. One thing was perfectly clear to Emily, there were too many things she needed to do and consider before ever taking part in some silly superstition, too many things to think about besides some long outdated tradition of choosing the next people to get married. _Marriage,_ Emily shuddered, _horrid business, that._

###

Mary shook her head, resisting Pava's pull to join the group.

“Don't you wanna be next, Darlin'?”

“I...” Mary pulled her hand out of Pava's grip and remained seated, “...am far too old to be participating in those kinds of shenanigans.” She gave her friend a stern look. “And so are you!”

Pava chuckled and stopped trying to persuade her friend to join in, happy that at least the seed of the idea had now taken hold in Mary's mind. Keeping her smirk to a minimum and feeling Mary's eyes on her back, Pava moved to mingle with the others, putting herself in the line of fire.

###

The surge toward the flying bouquets was brief. The models that caught them smiled, uncharacteristically, and stepped aside to wait and see who they would be paired with after the garters were caught.

Miranda could tell that a few people in crowd had been disappointed at the direction of the bouquet throws, some more than others, and now she smirked at the low chanting that was coming from the group.

“Garter... garter... garter...”

There was some shifting among the assembled people. Some of the women left the group, several more men joined in, their eyes on the models who were standing on the sidelines holding the flowers they'd caught. Miranda looked at her bride and raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question. Andrea's large eyes reflected the lighting in the room, and allowed Miranda to see the internal mischief the young woman was obviously feeling.

Andy grinned and moved to sit at an empty table behind them. It was easy to get to her garter because, although not normally visible, there was a slit down the side of her dress. So she sat and took a deep breath as Miranda pulled the fabric aside, revealing a long length of leg. Miranda knelt and only had to slide her hand halfway under the top of the opening to reach the decorative garter.

Andy's gaze was solidly on the Miranda-blue eyes looking into hers, but she did feel the band make its way down her leg and heard the cheer when it was totally removed. As Miranda stood, twirling the item on her index finger, she spoke quietly. “My turn.”

Switching places, Andy now found herself kneeling in front of Miranda. The fashion icon's dress did not have convenient access to her target and Andy swallowed hard as she realized what she was going to have to do, in front of all these people.

Miranda smirked and she chuckled. “Really Andrea, you know how I love to be kept waiting.”

Andy rose to the challenge and gently slipped Miranda's shoe off then made full contact with Miranda's toes and slowly slid her hands up Miranda's leg, feeling every inch of the luscious skin that she would be kissing later this evening. “I know exactly what you love, Miranda.”

Higher and higher her hands went, her arms disappearing under the dress. It would be so easy, right now to divert the path, bypass her target and go to where her hands truly wanted to be. Miranda's eyebrow, raised over dilated eyes, was all the indication she got of the woman's feelings on that subject. But, doing that, in front of all these people wasn't something Andy was ready for. That Miranda, the one Andy drew out during their intimate times, was not for public consumption, that Miranda was for her alone. The thought was intoxicating. _My wife._

The crowd let out another cheer as Andy's hands emerged from under the dress with the garter from Miranda's thigh. With a laugh and a smile Andy slid Miranda's shoe back on her foot and offered her hand to assist Miranda up. To her surprise, Miranda took the hand before she stood and Andy felt a tiny bit of pressure in the grasp as the woman rose from her seat. It wasn't needed. Miranda was perfectly capable of rising out of the chair on her own, but Andy felt her heart do a double beat as Miranda accepted the assistance, accepted that they would help each other from now on. The thought that had been echoing in her brain since the ceremony took an even more enthusiastic tone in her head. _My wife!_

Miranda squeezed the hand in hers. “Ready, Darling?”

Andy turned around and nodded. “You bet.” She asked, “You?”

Also turning her back to the crowd, Miranda winked. “Naturally.”

On the quiet count of three, they both whipped the garters over their shoulders. They heard the surge of people as the garters flew toward the crowd.

###

Emily was livid. “Whatever possessed you to do that?”

“What?” Serena was slightly taken back by the venom in Emily's tone. “It's a wedding, this is what you do at a wedding, yes?”

“Why would you even want to catch those things?” Emily shuddered at the thought and consulted her mobile for the next tasks in the queue.

“I was merely enjoying the festivities that you have so carefully planned.” Serena sighed and admitted. “I had hoped that you would also participate and that perhaps we could dance together.”

“I've got so much to do...there's no time...”

“No.” Plucking the device from Emily's hand, Serena insisted, “The reception is nearly over. You can spare the time for a dance.”

“Hey!” Emily grabbed her planner back. “Nearly over or not, there are still things I must do!”

“Fine!” Serena ground her teeth at the rebuff, “I'll just find someone else to dance with then.” The tall woman turned and took a step before Emily's soft voice stopped her motion.

“Serena.” Waiting for Serena to meet her gaze, Emily pressed her lips together then slowly closed down the electronic device. “Perhaps, I have time for... one, dance.”

Nodding, a small smile crossed Serena's face. “One will do, for now.”

###

“Are you finished making a fool out of yourself?”

Pava chuckled and shook her head. “Doubtful.” Sitting next to her friend, she asked, “What's so foolish about trying to catch the bouquet?”

“You're three times as old as most of them!” Mary was exasperated. “What did you expect?”

“Well, I was hoping to catch both the flowers and the garter.” Pava grinned. “Then I could have given you the bouquet and we could have danced together.

That explanation didn't fly with Mary. “Then after you missed the flowers, why'd you still go for the garter?”

Waving off that, Pava laughed, “Oh I figured I could make a trade with one of the gals who had caught them... so I could still give them to you and we could still dance.”

Humphing at that, Mary crossed her arms. “Why do you want to dance with me so badly anyway?”

“Because I love you.” Pava smiled as Mary's gaze locked with hers. “And I...” Swallowing hard against the thoughts in her head, Pava looked away, out toward the dancers. “I just do.”

“Pava?” Mary blinked when she realized there was a tear, falling unhindered down Pava's cheek. Before she knew it, she was kneeling, somewhat painfully, in front of the crying woman. “Pava... talk to me.”

“Talking to Richard brought up so many memories.” Pava sighed. “I used to watch you, you and George, dancing.” Searching Mary's face, Pava's eyes crinkled at the corners. “You seemed so happy in his arms. I just...” Wiping the tears from her face, she shook her head. “I want to make you that happy.”

“You do.” Mary smiled softly. “You always have, that and more.”

“We've never danced.” Pava raised her eyebrows at Mary's shock.

“Of course we...”

“No, not together...” Reaching out, Pava stood gently helping Mary to her feet as well. She smiled as her fingertips gently traced over Mary's prominent cheekbones and jaw. “Only in my dreams.” She looked out at the dancers to see that other couples were beginning to join the winners of the tosses. “I would never have made you though, never have forced you to dance, when you really don't want to.”

“How long are you going to make her wait.”

“What?”

“Andy asked me how long I was going to make you wait, for me, to make up my mind... to not be, afraid anymore.”

“Doesn't matter.” Pava assured her. “I'll wait as long as you need me to.”

“What if I take too long?” Mary frowned. “What if... you...”

Mary didn't need to finish the thought. At their age it was a very central theme. Pava had meant it though, she would wait, however long it took. “If I am on my deathbed, drawing my last breath and I hear your voice whisper in my ear, “I'm not afraid,” then my last breath will be a happy one and it will have been worth the wait.”

 _Too long..._ Unlike many of the women here this evening, Mary had chosen a dress that utilized pockets. Now she reached into her pocket, her hand closing around the keepsake that she had loaned to Andy for the ceremony. “It...” She began, trying to calm her racing heart, “It's not a garter, but...” producing the bracelet, Mary looked into Pava's eyes, “maybe it will do just as well?”

Pava felt her jaw go slack as she recognized the jewelry in Mary's hand. “I... thought you had thrown it away.”

Shaking her head against the mere thought of that, Mary denied the possibility, “Never.” She watched as Pava took the bracelet from her palm. “Sometimes, it was the only thing that kept me...sane.” She held out her hand for Pava to fasten the chain around her wrist and shook her arm to settle it in place before she looked up into the eyes that had haunted her dreams for so long. Andy's words echoed in her mind, _It's easier than you think._ Mary held out her hand again, this time with a request. “Dance with me.”

“Are you sure?” Pava's heart fluttered as Mary nodded.

“I'm sure.” Stepping forward, Mary leaned in close and whispered, “I'm not afraid, anymore.” Mary blinked and smiled as Pava suddenly smiled a very familiar smile then led the love of her life to the dance floor.

Mary stopped their motion for a moment. “What would you have traded?”

“Hmmm?”

“You said you would have traded the models something for the bouquet, if you had caught the garter. What would you have traded?” Mary couldn't fathom what Pava could possibly trade with the women for that prize.

Pava laughed and twirled Mary around in time to the music. “That's easy.” She smiled another million watt smile and answered, “Chad.”

Laughing at that, Mary allowed herself to be swept away, practically floating in Pava's arms.

###

“So that's where you get it,” Miranda grinned at her bride, “I hadn't figured out where your smile came from, yet.”

Andy chuckled as she watched the newly paired couples dance. Miranda resumed her seat on Andy's lap and Andy squeezed her slightly. “I love you.”

“Do you?” Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck. “That's good, because you're stuck with me...”

Andy whispered a cheer, “Yaaaayyy.” She moved her lips closer to Miranda's, very nearly touching them when someone clearing their throat stopped that action.

“Sorry to interrupt...” Louise grinned, “but I would like to speak with Miriam for a moment...”

“Oh!” Andy nodded, “Sure...” She released her hold on Miranda, allowing the woman to stand, then she followed. Leaning in to finish what she'd started a moment ago, Andy pressed her lips against Miranda's and murmured as she pulled away, “Be right back.”

Miranda's hand raised involuntarily to her lips, as if to hold in the kiss they'd just shared. “I'll be waiting. It will be time for us to go soon. Find the girls, would you?”

One dark eye winked. “You bet.”

Both older women watched as Andrea walked away then took seats at the table. Miranda saw a bit of seriousness sweep over Louise's features. “What is it, Tante? What can I do for you?”

“It's... I...” Louise shook her head. “It was a beautiful ceremony.”

Miranda smiled. “You told me that before, when we were dancing.”

“Mmm.. yes, well...” The older woman looked her niece in the eye and spoke quietly. “There was one part in particular that was especially interesting, to me.”

“Oh?” Miranda waited for it. Tante had been very understanding about her relationship with Andrea, but Miranda was still slightly worried about the denouncing of her faith.

“Your new name...” The older woman pressed her lips together. “You took my name as your middle name.”

“I...” Miranda nodded. “Yes... It was really the only link I had, back to my... my family.”

“Well,” Louise smiled, her eyes glistening. “I'm honored. Thank you.”

Smiling, Miranda nodded, almost sighing in relief. “You're very welcome.”


	59. Chapter 59

Andy returned with one arm wrapped around each girl's shoulders. “Here ya go, Boss. As requested.”

“Mmm...” Miranda eyed her children suspiciously. “You two haven't been causing trouble, have you?” She couldn't hold her serious expression when they both rolled their eyes and their, “Mo...ooommm...” protest sounded in stereo. She chuckled and gestured for them to move closer to her. “C'mere...” Gathering her children in a hug, Miranda was comforted by their not so little foreheads pressing into her neck. “I will miss you, Bobbseys...”

Pulling away, Caroline smiled. “We'll be fine, Mom. There's lots of stuff to do at Dad's now... and...”

Miranda tilted her head in question, “And?”

“And he needs some cheering up anyway.” Cassidy shrugged. “He's kinda bummed about the baby not being real. I think he was starting to look forward to it...”

Caroline agreed. “Yeah...he's sad. He already took Patricia back to the room. He said he'd talk to you after your honeymoon.”

“Ah... well, yes.. then it's good for you two to be there for him.” Miranda nodded. “I'm sure you can cheer him up.”

“I love you, Mom.” Caroline hugged Miranda again then stepped aside for Cassidy to do the same. Wrapping her arms around Andy's waist, Caroline whispered, “I love you too, Ma.”

“Right back atcha, Munchkin.” Andy smiled at her daughter. “I love you so much.”

Cassidy cut in on Caroline's Andy-time with a hug of her own. “Have a great honeymoon, Ma. I love you.”

“Love you too, Sweetie.” Andy returned Cassidy's hug then leaned down to kiss both of them on the tops of their heads. “You be good for your father... and try not to let Patricia jump on anyone!”

The girls laughed and Cassidy nodded. “Right.”

The twins looked around to spot their friends near the door. Both held up small packets of birdseed and indicated they had some for the girls too. “C'mon Ro.” Cassidy tugged her sister's hand. “Let's go get a good spot to watch them leave!”

Most of the family had seen the little farewell and now that the girls had gone, they approached the couple for one last round of congratulations and hugs. While Miranda said farewells to her family, Andy faced her own relatives. She looked around as she told her mother goodbye. “Thanks for being here, Ma... um... where'd...”

“Sorry... he couldn't take it. When Pava and Mary started dancing, he... left.” Dorothy sighed. “He probably went back to the room.”

“Oh...” Andy nodded, glancing out on the dance floor where Gram and Mary were still moving slowly to the music. She wasn't about to interrupt that couple. She hugged her mother tightly. “I love you, Ma, and Daddy too... I'll talk to you soon, okay? Tell Gram I'll call her...”

“Yes...” Dorothy nodded. “We have to make plans for the holidays.”

Andy managed not to roll her eyes but she did grin, and laugh. “Ma! That's months away!”

“Still... I'll be in touch. I may even figure out that e-mail thing.”

Laughing at that, Andy turned to playfully punch her brother in the stomach. “Glad you were here, Bro.”

“No place else I'd wanna be, Sis.” Chad looked over at the two models he'd had on his arms earlier. “Well... maybe one... or two other places.”

“Be careful.” Andy glanced over at the women. “They look hungry.”

“I hope so.” Chad wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. “I figure I can coax them to my room with the promise of an Oh Henry! bar.”

Miranda chuckled. “That sounds like a very good plan...try laying a trail of M&M's...”

“Yeah?” Chad seemed thoughtful for a moment then nodded. “Thanks, Sis.”

Chuckling at that title, Miranda placed her hand on Andrea's back. “Ready, Darling?”

“Oh... I have to tell your family bye!” Andy smiled and moved to gently hug Tante. “Thank you for being here...”

“My pleasure.” Louise patted the girl on the back. “It's always nice to witness true love.”

Moving on to Josie, Andy hugged her and Daniel quickly. “Thank you so much.”

“Our pleasure.” Daniel beamed. “I'm very glad Mir...anda, found you.”

“Me too!” Andy laughed and with a very bright smile, Andy turned to hug Asher. “Thank you for being here, Asher. I know that Miranda is very happy that you all attended.”

Asher answered the thank you, without releasing the embrace. “As Daniel said, it was our pleasure.” He continued his hold on Andrea until an annoyed throat was cleared, very loudly.

Andy pulled away and shook her finger at the man. “One of these days... she really is going to kick your...”

“Tuchus...” Asher waved off the threat. “I know.. I know...” He grinned. “It would be worth it, I think.”

Even Miranda laughed at that. “Yes, Asher... I believe it would.”

###

Their exit from the ballroom out into the garden was accompanied by a hail of birdseed the likes of which would have satisfied even Hitchcock's flock. They made it down the path to the car but not before they were practically covered with the tiny bits. Miranda hoped the convertible aspect of the vehicle and the length of the ride would take care of the bulk of the problem.

Miranda slid behind the wheel of her beloved Porsche. “Emily was supposed to have had our luggage stowed in the trunk.”

Andy laughed and ran her fingers through Miranda's hair. “Whatever...” She grinned and leaned over to kiss her wife. “It's not like we're going to need clothes for the next two weeks anyway. Are we?”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Don't be ridiculous, Andrea.” Starting the car, she pulled away from the curb and laughed. “Of course we won't.”

###

“So.” Alan watched the couple escaping down the path. “Now what?”

Caroline shrugged. “It's getting late. We're leaving early in the morning to head back to Dad's...” She looked pointedly at Cassidy. “We should probably turn in.”

“Yeah...” Cassidy nodded and shot an apologetic look at their friends. “We probably should.”

“No worries, Kiddo.” Alyssa grinned. “We'll email ya, and see ya when you get back home.” She looked over Cassidy's shoulder at her parent's approach. “Right, Mom?”

“Yep.” Lara winked at the twin girls. “Benji will be more than ready to play with Patricia again by then.” She laughed. “He's never gotten along with any other dog so well, so quickly.”

Michael grinned at the girls. “Hopefully we'll be seeing you two around our house more.” He jostled the arm around his wife's waist and teased her. “Apparently you guys can teach Lara a thing or two about playing the piano.”

“Michael!” Lara slapped him lightly in the stomach then informed the girls, “You are welcome anytime, but you are in no way required to give me piano instructions.”

Both Cassidy and Caroline laughed at that, then said their good nights. The Hartstone family headed to their rooms, too. 

The entire party thinned out very quickly after the newlyweds left. Soon there were only the hotel staff cleaning up the tables. Carmen continued to play some soft slow music. Partially for the clean up crew, but mostly for the lone, older, couple still dancing. It was a beautiful sight, and Carmen knew she would play for these two, for as long as they wanted to dance.

###

The door had barely closed behind her before Dorothy heard her husband's shaky voice.

“She's gone.”

“Good Lord, Richard, don't be so dramatic about the whole thing.” Dorothy sighed. “She and Miranda have left, yes.”

“How can you be so casual about it?”

“It,” Dorothy's tone conveyed her disgust at her husband's attitude, “is making Andy incredibly happy. That's good enough for me.” She sighed and sat next to her husband on the couch. “That's all we've ever wanted for her... to be happy.”

“But...”

“No.” Dorothy shook her head and hugged her husband's arm. “Think about it. We've only ever wanted her to be happy.” When he remained quiet, Dorothy continued, “I told her we'd be in touch to arrange for the holidays.”

“She won't come home without...them.”

Dorothy grinned, “Now you're getting the idea.” When Richard looked at her, startled, she sighed, “She probably won't want to visit us without her family, but, Richard, she is home with them.”

He buried his face in his hands. “I'm going to miss her.”

Exhaling softly, Dorothy nodded and tried to comfort him. “Honey, you've been missing her ever since she went off to school.” She shook him gently. “She's all grown up now, time to let her live her life.”

“But...” Richard looked up, to see nothing but loving compassion his wife's eyes.

“No.” Dorothy licked her lips. “We've done our job. Now it's up to Andy.” She lightly kissed his cheek and stood. “It's been a long day, time for bed I think.”

Frowning at that, Richard thought about it and nodded. “Yeah, I'll be there in a bit.”

With a final ruffle of her fingertips through the graying hair at his temple, Dorothy nodded. “Okay.”

###

Miranda felt Andrea's fingers running through her hair, reveling in the sensation. She didn't know how exactly they had gotten here, home, in bed. She vaguely remembered Andrea picking her up and carrying her into the house, new-bride style. The memory of Andrea peeling her dress off her was slightly less fuzzy, although how Andrea's dress made it to the pile of fabric on the floor was a mystery. One thing was perfectly clear though as Andrea caressed every soft curve she could find.

“I want you, Miranda.”

Smiling at that, Miranda licked her lips and rolled them so that Andrea was pressing her back into the mattress. “You have me.” As Andrea's mouth explored her neck, Miranda murmured her assurances. “You have me... all to yourself...” Miranda gasped as Andrea's moans warmed her ear and sent thrills racing down her spine. She reached up, pulling a few key hairpins, letting Andrea's dark locks fall down around her face. “Nothing but you and me.” It only took a few more passes with nimble fingers through dark hair to release the rest of Andrea's long, soft hair.

“God, Miranda.” 

Miranda groaned as her flesh pebbled against Andrea's palm. Her wife's husky voice surrounded her.

“You feel so good.” 

Miranda arched to meet Andrea's mouth. 

“Mmm... you taste so good.”

“Andrea!” Miranda's hands grasped her wife, but she was conflicted. She wanted Andrea to move up, to kiss her, to move down, to taste more, and to stay where she was, but closer to continue the sensations she was feeling. The sensations were threatening to take any semblance of coherent thought. She was now pressing herself rhythmically against Andrea. Crying out as Andrea's lips traveled across her ribs, gasping as Andrea's soft, warm, tongue tasted the inside of her thigh. Miranda looked down the length of her body to see Andrea's dark head dip down. She was unable to stop her reaction as her body moved to meet her wife's mouth. “Oh! God...” With Andrea's strong arm holding her in place and Andrea's questing tongue deliciously swirling against and inside her, Miranda grasped at the sheets in her fists. “Andrea!” The answering hum pushed her closer to the edge and reduced her to a series of gasping “Ah” sounds that grew faster and higher pitched with every breath. 

###

Andy reveled in the sensation of Miranda writhing under her. She loved being able to do this, to give Miranda this much pleasure. She loved Miranda so much, Andy knew she could do this forever and never get enough. She also knew that Miranda was very close to the edge and truthfully, Andy was very close as well. This time she didn't want either of them to go first. Replacing her mouth with her hand, Andy kept up the rhythm as she trailed kisses up Miranda's body. Then she slowed and stopped her ministrations for a moment. “Stay with me, Miranda.” Her dark eyes took in the expression of love on Miranda's face and she smiled as she guided her wife's hand to exactly where she wanted it to be. “Together.” Groaning as Miranda picked up the previous motions, Andy laid tiny kisses on Miranda's neck and undulated against the elegant woman. Miranda's hushed voice reached her ears. 

“Together. Andrea, please.”

“Always.” Andy's long fingers found their target, resuming her efforts, matching Miranda's motions and urging them to increase. They were both so close and both so frantic. Andy cried out as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. “Miranda!” That was apparently all Miranda needed to hear and Andy held on tight as her wife also shook uncontrollably. Experiencing the moment, that one brilliant, blinding, moment where they each blended into the other and, for an instant, were the same. 

As they lay twined together, basking in the afterglow, drifting in and out of consciousness, Andy sighed. “This is how it should be.” She smiled and kissed the tears of joy from Miranda's face. “Together always.” She chanted softly as they settled into each others arms, both drifting off to sleep, “always, always, always...”

###

Andy became aware of warmth first, then comfortable softness. She took a deep breath, smiling as Miranda's familiar scent overwhelmed her senses. Opening her eyes, Andy smiled, “Hey you...” She shifted, placing a light kiss on Miranda's lips. “How long have you been awake?”

“A few hours.” 

“Hours?” Andy tried to pull away, only to be stopped by her wife's surprisingly strong arms.

Miranda smiled. “I adore watching you sleep.” 

Andy's large dark eyes blinked as she smiled. “No nightmares last night...” She shifted closer, nuzzling Miranda's deliciously smooth neck, nipping the skin there lightly. “I have the feeling those are gone now.” 

“Mmmm...” Her own nightmare had not returned and her dreams had actually been pleasant after the Good Detective had informed her that she had in no way contributed to the murder/suicide tragedy. Tilting her head to allow Andrea better access, Miranda laughed. “Good!”

Tearing herself away long enough to look into Miranda's eyes, Andy smiled. “I love that sound. I want to make you laugh all the time.”

Another laugh bubbled up from Miranda. “Not all the time, my Darling... I must still be serious at work.” She sighed as Andrea resumed her exploration of skin. “It will be a great help to know that this is waiting for me at home.”

Stopping her activity, Andy again pulled away to scan Miranda's face. “Waiting for you at home? Am I supposed to quit my job?”

“If you wish...” Miranda smirked. “You are a very wealthy woman now, Andrea. There is no need for you to work.”

Sighing, Andy rolled away, landing on her back to stare at the ceiling. “Miranda, we've had this discussion. I don't want your money.”

“Ahhh... but you're stuck with it now.” Chuckling, Miranda also rolled to place herself on top of her wife. “You never signed a pre-nup so now, legally what's mine is yours.”

“Miranda...”

Smiling wickedly, Miranda continued, “And what's yours is mine.”

Shaking her head, the reality settled over Andy. “Miranda what could I possibly have...”

“Shhh...” Miranda ran her fingertips over Andrea's lips. “These are mine...” She lowered her head to capture the lips in question. Groaning as Andrea's hands traced the curves at her waist and pulled her closer, Miranda deepened the kiss. Her tongue explored Andrea's mouth with abandon. She broke the kiss, breathing heavily as she shifted and murmured against the skin on Andrea's neck, “This is mine...” Her hands began to explore the nubile body under her. Trailing kisses downward, Miranda stopped to taste the flesh Andrea's arching body offered. “Mine.” Her tongue flickered over hardened nipples, her teeth exerting gentle pressure there.

“Oh, God!” Andy pressed herself into Miranda's questing lips, “Miranda!” She gasped for air as Miranda's hands explored lower. Miranda's almost musical voice drove her toward the edge almost as fast as the sensation of Miranda's skin sliding next to hers.

“Aaaallll mine...” Miranda sighed as her tongue made tiny swirls against Andrea's muscular stomach. She grinned as Andrea's long fingers threaded through her hair and subtly pushed her lower. She chuckled and felt the muscles under her hand ripple. “My my...” She looked up the length of Andrea's torso to meet large dark eyes, filled of need. “Is this all for me?”

Andy nodded, “All for you.” She dropped back against the pillow. “Always for you.”

“Mmmm...” Miranda kissed the small patch of glistening curls. “I like that.”

“Do you?”

“Mmmm... yes.” Miranda dropped another lingering kiss against Andrea's smooth thigh. “Always.”

“It will be.” Raising her head, Andy looked down the length of her body to meet Miranda blue eyes looking back. “Always, won't it?”

“Yes, Andrea.” Miranda smiled. “Always.” She shifted slightly as Andrea did and exhaled softly as the younger woman opened herself, giving herself over with a sliding of legs and a whimper of need.

“Miranda...” Andrea's dark eyes were huge with desire as she pleaded, “I need you.”

“You have me.” Miranda lowered her head and hummed against the slickness she found. “I love you, my Andrea.”

It did not take long before Andrea began to tremble violently. Miranda merely continued her adoration until Andrea nearly sat up in the bed before falling back to her pillow, moaning.

“Miranda... ”

Gradually slowing her exploration to a stop, Miranda moved to hold Andrea in one of their normal and most comfortable positions with Andrea nestled in her arms, the dark tousled hair spilling across her chest and shoulder. She sighed and admitted, “I love this.”

“Mmmm...” Andy snuggled closer. “Me, too.”

Closing their eyes, they both drifted off, safe in the knowledge that the other woman was there, and not going anywhere.

###

Andy again woke to the sensation of being watched. Opening one eye she smiled at the woman staring at her, “Is this something I'm going to have to get used to?” She grinned and explained, “Waking up to find you watching me...”

Miranda's laugh sounded more self-depreciating than than anything else and Andy felt Miranda's soft fingers brush the sleep disheveled hair from her face. The woman's words were as gentle as the caress on her cheek. “You'll have to forgive me, Darling. I have no experience with this...”

“Miranda,” Andy lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling the difference in their lives, her youth, Miranda's experience. “You've been married before.”

“Not like this.”

She moved with the pressure of Miranda's finger under her chin, her dark eyes meeting Miranda's. The older woman continued speaking. “Nothing in my life has prepared me for this... feeling of...” she shook her head. “I wish I had the words.”

Smiling at that, Andy moved forward. “You don't need them, not with me.” Capturing Miranda's lips with her own, Andy conveyed all that she was feeling to her wife in a single action. “You see... I already know.” She sighed and resumed their usual sleeping position, wrapping herself around Miranda's body, resting her head on Miranda's shoulder. 

“There is still a lot we must learn about each other.” Miranda pressed her cheek against Andrea's forehead and although Andrea couldn't see it, a gleam of mischief appeared in Miranda's eyes. “For example, did you know that, as of today, there is a...new... editor-in-chief at Runway?”

“What?!” Andy pulled away from the embrace they'd been so comfortable in. “What are you talking about? What happened? Did Irv...”

“Shhhh...” Miranda smiled, “Calm yourself. Irving did nothing.” She grinned, “I... requested it.” Gesturing to the nightstand, Miranda instructed, “See for yourself.”

Pulling open the small drawer, Andy retrieved the magazine there. She turned to the masthead and gasped. Her expression softened as she read the credits. Next to the title, Editor-in-Chief, was the name of the new person in charge printed in bold letters, Miranda Priestly-Sachs. Andy set the magazine aside and snuggled with Miranda again. “You didn't have to do that.” She had fully expected Miranda to continue using the name she was known for. Professionally it made sense and Miranda had never changed her name when she'd married James or Stephen. The response surprised her.

“Yes, I did.” Miranda sighed, “You've changed me, for the better I might add. My name reflects that change.”

“I didn't change you, Miranda.” Andy kissed the shoulder under her cheek then settled back down. “I only let you be, you. The real you.”

“Most people find that concept, terrifying.”

“True.” Chuckling, Andy murmured, “But then you once made an entire magazine of women look like me and I confronted you about that, so... I guess it would take a lot to terrify me.”

“Mmmm...”

Andy would never forget that time in her life, when everything had been so confusing. But, confusing or not, one thing had been clearly and completely obvious, to her. Her place was with Miranda. Anything else just wouldn't do. “On the walk to Elias-Clark I saw hundreds of brunettes that looked like me.”

Miranda protested, “None of them were as beautiful as you.”

Smiling softly at the sincerity in Miranda's voice, Andy sighed. “They all wanted to be like me.” 

“And now?” Miranda sounded curious as to what her bride was thinking.

“Now, I'm sure we're both the envy of people far and wide.”

“Hardly likely,” Miranda scoffed. “I doubt anyone would want to deal with me on a daily basis. Even those well compensated often don't enjoy the experience.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Miranda.” Andy took a deep breath and snuggled in, closing her eyes as she drifted off again, safe in her wife's arms.

“Everyone wants to be us.”

End

A/N – Thank you to everyone who has taken this ride with me. I hope you all had as much fun as I did on the trip. :)

Story originally posted online 4/4/2012


End file.
